Das Bündnis
by Impactsphere
Summary: Viele kennen die Geschichte des Master Chiefs auf Halo, aber wer sind diejenigen, die vor ihm von Halo entkamen und was machen sie dann? Diese Story zeigt den Weg von Halo fort und weiter durch die Verteidigung von Alpha Lyrae bis hin zu einem Gegenschlag
1. Chapter 1

**Das Bündnis**

**Eine Halo Fanfiction von Robert S. Girke aka Impactsphere**

Sektion 1 Halo

Prolog  
Missionszeit (Nach Touchdown) 2235 Stunden (Missionsuhr von SergeantMajor Sean Redders)Irgendwo auf dem Halo-Ring  
Das sah nicht gut aus. Sean entsicherte sein MA5B und duckte sich. Wenn er die Silohetten die das spärliche Mondlicht warf richtig deutete, dann standen dort 15 Allianzler in den Büschen und warteten. Er gab ein Handzeichen an die ihm folgenden. Johannesen und Haverson stoppten. Vince Keuchte. Er hatte zwei oder drei der Kristallnadeln der Allianz abbekommen und wurde von den beiden anderen getragen. "Verdammt", dachte Redders, „wenn uns nur nicht dieser Grunt abgehauen wäre oder Rodriguez sein Treibstoffproblem in den Griff bekommen hätte." Er atmete tief durch. Noch waren sie nicht entdeckt worden, aber das blieb nur eine Frage der Zeit. "Schöne Scheiße!", dachte Redders weiter, „Es hat keinen Sinn dem Piloten oder dem Grunt, der sich uns Zufällig an Bord der Autumn ergab zuzuschieben. Oh ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das Kerlchen ein Spion war. Aber Haverson musste ihn natürlich ausquetschen, und deshalb hat er dem Vieh doch glatt einen Sprachübersetzungschip verpasst. Also ist es nicht deine..." Doch ein Kampfschrei eines Elitekriegers zerriss die Luft und seine Gedanken. Binnen Sekunden huschten Schatten über den Hügel und kreisten sie ein.  
Johannesen zog ihre M6D, doch kaum hatte sie die Waffe im Anschlag, schon grinsten ihr 14 Plasmapistolen entgegen. Haverson dagegen schien gelassen. Entspannt stand er da, als wäre er grade statt eines Hinterhaltes auf einem Spaziergang. Seine Plasmapistole blieb in seinem Gürtel.  
Dann begann der Elitekrieger mit seiner, zu menschliche Sprache inkompatiblen Stimme anscheinend per Übersetzer zu reden. "Abschaum! Haltet still und ihr erhaltet ein schnelles Ende!" Redders umfasste sein Sturmgewehr fester. Johannesen schwenkte die M6d hin und her zwischen den Allianzlern, die ihren Ring um sie immer enger zogen. Jetzt würden sie sterben! Redders hatte keine Lust zu sterben. Haverson dagegen nahm alles was um ihn geschah mit einer Leichtigkeit hin, las wollte er seine letzten Minuten mit etwas gemütlicherem als Widerstand verbringen.  
"Jetzt Schießt, ihr Ratten oder wollt ihr kleinen Viecher etwa Revoltieren!?  
Ein Quäken von hinter Redders drang an dessen Ohr. Zehn Sekunden sah es so aus, als wollten die Allianzkrieger, die anscheinend bis auf zwei Jackals vorwiegend aus Grunts bestanden ernsthaft daran denken, den Befehl zu missachten. Dann war noch ein Quäken zu hören und Redders schloss die Augen. Er sah durch seine Lider, wie sich grünes und Oranges Plasma in den Waffen der Grunts sammelte und zu menschenfaustgroßen Kugeln ballte. Dann gab es ein lautes Jaulen, wie beim Feuern eines Plasmagwehres und zwölf Waffen zischten und Zwölf heiße Plasmastrahlen zerissen die Luft...

Kapitel 1  
Ein Grunt und ein Longsword

"Fürs überleben muss man sich nicht schämen."  
Verfasser unbekannt

An Bord des Halcyon-Kreuzers "Pillar of Autumn"  
in einem Unbekannten, nicht kartografierten System  
ERROR: Keine Präzise Zeitpunktbestimmung möglich, aufgrund von eben erst beendetem Slipspace Sprung  
0637 Stunden Tageszeit

"Hey, Shredder, noch 'nen Kaffe, wenn's geht!", rief Private Jean Vince durch die Schiffsmesse der Autumn in die Küche hinüber, in der Sergeant Major Sean "Shredder" Redders jetzt arbeitete. Der eigentliche Koch der Autumn war bei einem Plasmaeinschlag und der darauf folgenden Erschütterung an einem Schlaganfall gestorben. "Hol dir deinen Kaffee selbst, ich weiß doch, dass du ihn sowieso nur als Bierersatz schluckst!"  
Redders sah durch die Messe. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie von einer ursprünglich 900 Mann umfassenden Truppe nur drei Leute Hunger verspürten. "Verdammt", gab Vince zurück, „Was soll ich sonst saufen?"  
"Wasser", kam die die Antwort von einem Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke, schneller als Redders etwas sagen konnte. Der Antwortende stand auf und brachte sein Tablett zu Redders an die Theke. Es war, wie man an seiner Uniform erkennen konnte, einer der Leute von Sektion 3 und auf seiner Uniform stand der Name Elias Haverson und die Abzeichen deuteten auf einen Lieutenant hin. "Ja, ich denke auch, dass du zu viel Bier trinkst, Vince.", sagte Shredder. "Ich glaube, dass es dir die Birne... "Doch er wurde von einer Durchsage von Cortana unterbrochen "Alle Piloten bitte zu ihren Schiffen Beziehungsweise zu ihren Rettungskapseln und bereit machen, Flüchtlinge aufzunehmen. Alle Mann auf ihre Posten, Dies ist keine Übung! Ich wiederhole, dies ist keine Übung! Crew und Personal bitte sofort zu den Rettungspunkten in den Hangars und an den Seitenschächten begeben! Kampfteams bei den Schleusen Alpha bis Charlie Sammeln. Sonstiges Personal begleitet die Crew zu den Evak-Punkten! Eintreffen von Feindlichen Soldaten in 10 Minuten. Ausführung!"  
"Schöne Scheiße!", knurrte Sean "Los jetzt", rief Haverson, „Wenn ihr hier runter kommen wollt, dann folgt mir! Ich bin euer Ticket nach draußen!" "Toll", sagte eine Schwarzhaarige Marine, „demnach was Cortana sagt, gibt's da einen Ort, an dem wir dort unten Kämpfen müssen, aber wir haben weder Waffen, noch Ausrüstung! Wo sollen wir das Zeug das wir brauchen her nehmen?" "Das ist das Problem Corporal ääähhhhmm ...", begann der Geheimdienstler "Johannessen", warf sie ein. "Ok, da müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen!", sagte Haverson.  
In Seans Kopf schien es zu klicken. "Sir, ich glaube, wir können uns zum Schiffs-Store durchschlagen, dafür reichen Zehn Minuten, uns dort rüsten und uns so viele Lebensmittel, Medikamente und Munition unter den Nagel reißen, wie wir tragen können." "Netter Einfall Sergeant", sagte Haverson und runzelte die Stirn,"aber wie kommen wir dann hier heraus?" "Wir nutzen die Comm-Channels und sichern uns einen Pelican oder Longsword aus dem Achter-Hangar, krallen uns einen Warthog für die Seitengänge und holen uns unser Taxi!" Johannesen blickte nicht überzeugt "Und wenn uns die Allianz in die Quere kommt, dann haben wir verschissen, oder was?" "Nöö", sagte Vince, "wir heizen einfach über sie weg! Und ein Warthog passt doch gut in den Mittelteil eines Longswords, das hab ich schon mal selbst gemacht. Wir müssen nur genug Seile mitnehmen um ihn festzuzurren." "Genehmigt!", bestätigte Haverson, „Dann mal los!  
Die vier Leute rannten aus der Messe und rannten durch die Gänge der Autumn Richtung Achtern...

Kuglen rasten durch die Luft und trafen einen schwarz gepanzerten Elitekrieger namens Kiro Shoromee tödlich. Dann rannten zwei Menschen Vorbei zum nächsten Schott und um die nächste Ecke. Vorsichtig kroch Kakap, ein Grunt aus seinem Versteck und zu seinem Vorgesetzten, um diesem zu helfen. "Lass das, Kleiner! Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich kann das Paradies fast schon sehen. Jetzt bist du frei, Du hast mir 30 Zyklen gut gedient aber jetzt muss ich abtreten. Ein letztes Geschenk mache ich dir noch wegen deiner guten Dienste: ich lasse dich frei. Lauf schnell weg, die Menschen kommen bald wieder. Oder ergib dich, die Menschen machen Gefangene. Ich mache dir keine Vorschrift. Lebe wohl. Jetzt trete ich vor Row." Der Krieger nahm einen letzten Atemzug und wurde dann still. So gut er es konnte hob Kakap die Arme des Eliekriegers und legte sie in die Stellung eines toten, die bei einem Grunt gebräuchlich war und nahm dessen Plasmagewehr an sich. "Verdammt.", dachte Kakap, „er war der einzige, der mich bei der Armee gut behandelt hat. Wenn ich jetzt fliehe und einem Elitekrieger über den Weg laufe, dann stecke ich sofort wieder im Dreck. Aber wenn die Menschen tatsächlich gnädig sein sollen, sollte ich ihnen entgegenkommen. Ich halte ihnen den Weg zu einer Fluchtmöglichkeit frei.  
Hier in der nähe ist ein Schott, an dem eine ihrer Rettungskapseln andocken kann, dort werden die Menschen sofort hingehen, wenn sie fliehen wollen. Ok, ich hab ein Ziel, los dann!"  
Obwohl er ein Ziel hatte watschelte er immer noch so lethargisch wie zuvor  
in Richtung des Weges, in den die Menschen verschwunden waren.

0650 (Zeitpunkt auf Sergeant Sean Redders Uhr)  
Auf der Pillar of Autumn Irgendwo in einem Unbekannten System  
Datum unbekannt

"Saubere Sache!" Vince pfiff anerkennend, an der Fülle an Waffen, Munition, Ausrüstung, Lebensmitteln, Medizinischem Equipment und Fahrzeugen betrachtete. "Ich besorge schon mal einen Warthog mit Anhänger.", sagte Haverson und ging in Richtung des Schotts. "Bombe.",bemerkte Johanessen, als sie eine M90 Shotgun und mehrere Tüten Schrotflintenkugeln aufhob. "Ich dachte, der Rest des Bestandes sei mit den Spartanern untergegangen. Anscheinend hat man der Autumn mehr aufgeladen als ich dachte."  
"Hallo!", sagte Vince von hinter einem Regal, „Ein Zehnerpack MA5B's und mehrere Munitionskisten mit Munition verschiedener Art." "Ja, nimm das Zeug mit, „sagte Sean, „wenn die Allianz dort unten noch unbewaffnete Gesellschaft bekommt, zählt jede Waffe." Er selbst war damit beschäftigt seinen Seesack mit vier M6D Pistolen, Vierzig Magazinen für M6D, einer S2 und noch mehr Munition zu beladen. "Hat jemand ein Taxi bestellt?", fragte Haverson und stoppte seinen Warthog neben Vince. Er Grinste. "Wow, „sagte er dann und hob eine Spindel, an der ein halbes dutzend Tape-Rollen in Grüner Farbe hingen, "Ingenieurs-Klebeband, damit kann man sowohl einen Anhänger sicher in einem Warthog festbinden, als auch Lecks in einem Lonsword provisorisch und Atmosphärendicht schließen. Aber nun sollten alle Mann ihre Sachen auf dem Anhänger verladen, bevor wir überrumpelt werden und gar nichts mehr mitnehmen können." Bald Stapelten sich auf dem Anhänger 3 Kisten Munition, ein Zehnerpack Sturmgewehre, Sechs Verbandskästen ein Viererpack Bioschaumdosen, eine Kiste anderer Waffen(2 M90 Schrotflinten,4Pistolen ,2 S2-Scharfschützengewehre, 4Maschinenpistolen und eine Kleine Kiste Granaten) und zwei Kisten Vorräte und Wasser. Haverson keuchte und tapte die letzte Kiste fest. "So, das wäre erledigt und ich habe uns auch einen Longsword mit zurückgestellt. Ich fahre den 'Hog, Johannesen, du gehst auf den Beifahrersitz, Redders ans Geschütz und Vince Kommt auf den Anhänger!"  
Kaum hatte jeder seinen Platz eingenommen, ließ Haverson den Motor aufheulen und fuhr los. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit heizten sie durch die Gänge und fuhren einige unvorsichtige Allianzler über den Haufen, dass die Stoßstange und die Windschutzscheibe des Warthogs derart blutig war, dass Haverson zweimal anhalten musste, um die Scheibe zu reinigen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie den linken Seitengang, an dem alle Rettungskapseln fehlten. Haverson hielt an. Alles war frei ... bis auf einen Grunt, der in der Mitte des Ganges stand und ihnen den engsten Punkt des Ganges versperrte. "Heiz über ihn weg, Haverson! Mach Blutwurst aus ihm!", ließ Vince verlauten. Aber Haverson fuhr nur langsam an den Grunt heran, so nah, dass er fast die Brustarmierung das Grunts streifte. Haverson blickte dem Grunt direkt in die Augen, der starr zu stehen schien, wie eine Statue. "Mach's tot!", rief Vince, „Oder ich mache es selbst!" "Verdammt, Vince!", sagte Johannessen, "Siehst du nicht was der Grunt da macht?" Der Grunt ging an die Fahrerseite des Warthogs und hielt Haverson seine Plasmapistole mit dem Griff voran entgegen. Haverson nahm sie. Dann half er dem Grunt auf den Beifahrersitz und Johannesen rutschte so weit sie konnte, ohne aus dem Warthog zu fallen, um dem Grunt Platz zu machen. Plötzlich kam ein Stahlträger von der Deck herunter und schlug hinter ihnen auf. "Verdammt!",sagte Haverson und trat das Gaspedal durch ,"Wir müssen hier heraus!"  
Nun rasten sie erneut durch die Gänge und zum Hangar. Sie schossen durch das letzte Schott und hätten beinahe einen Pelican aus dem Weg geräumt, hätte Haverson keine Vollbremsung ausglöst.  
hinter dem Pelican stand mit warmlaufenden Triebwerken und offener Heckluke ein Longsword, der offenbar grade frisch betankt und Nagelneu war. Der Pilot, ein Mann hispanischer Abstammung und mit Rahstarlocken rauchte seelenruhig eine Zigarette. Kaum hatte der Warthog gehalten, salutierte er und rief: "Lieutenant Haverson, ich bin Petty Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez. Bringen sie ihre Personen und die Last an Bord und lassen sie einen der Jungs nach vorne kommen, ich habe meinen Copiloten verloren." "Bestätigt.", sagte Haverson  
Sean, Vince und Johannesen nahmen den Anhänger von dem Warthog ab, und schoben ihn mit aller Kraft die Rampe hinauf und in die Mittelsektion des Longswords. Der Grunt und Haverson trottete seelenruhig ins Cockpit, an dessen hinteren Wänden Sitze angebracht waren. Haverson sprach mithilfe eines Taschencomputers mit dem Grunt. Kaum war der Anhänger in der Mitte des Longswords angekommen, wurde er mit dem Selben grünen Tapeband an den Wänden befestigt, wie auch schon die Kisten auf ihm. Dann schloss Rodriguez die Rampe und begann die Triebwerke zu zünden. Vince, der kräftiger gebaut war, als alle anderen Insassen, ging scheinbar trotz der Beschleunigung mühelos zu den Hinteren Sitzen und schnallte sich an, Johanneson kroch schon eher über den Boden und Kämpfte mit dem Gurt. Sean hingegen hatte weniger Probleme, da er lossprintete. "Auf den Copilotensitz!", rief ihm Haverson zu. Sean setzte sich und schnallte sich an. Er überflog wie Waffenliste:  
Da Waren die Typischen Raketen für einen Longsword, 2 120mm Geschütze nach vorne, 1 80mm Geschütz nach hinten und - Sean las sich diese Zeile dreimal durch - Eine Shiva-Nuklearakete! Auf Seans Fragenden Blick hin sagte Rodriguez:"Das Ding habe ich aus dem Silo der Autumn abgestaubt, als Keyes die Waffenunfähigkeit ausgerufen hat, ich hoffe es Rettet uns den Arsch und nimmt ein Paar dieser Saftsäcke mit!" Er schaltete einige seiner Anzeigen um."Ok, wir erreichen jetzt das Schwerkraftfeld des Ringes. Ich habe den Autopiloten eingestellt, dass er uns hier", er deutete auf ein Eisfeld, in dessen Mitte eine Quelle lag", Runterkommen lässt. Macht euch bereit, Die nächsten zehn Minuten werdet ihr euch fühlen als ob ihr auseinander gerissen würdet, also stemmt euren Kopf zwischen die Knie!" Sean hab seine Beine und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, da dies bei der einsetzenden Gravitation am bequemsten war. Er hörte jeden einzelnen seiner, Regelmäßigen im Sekundentakt ausfallenden Herzschläge. 600 Herzschläge später hörte der Druck der auf ihm lastete nicht auf...

Kapitel 2 Gravitation und Gehacktes

"Wenn ihr schon in die Hölle geschickt werdet, soll man euch wenigstens über die Beschaffenheit jener Hölle informieren."  
CPO Mendez

Lokaler Zeitpunkt unbekannt  
Unbekanntes System  
Im Gravitationsfeld eines als "Ringwelt" bezeichneten Konstruktes

"Bullshit!", entfuhr es Rodrigues, als er innerhalb seines Sitzes Hin und Her geschleudert wurde. Dieser Landeanflug dauerte viel zu lange. Selbst der sonst so gelassene Haverson schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass man hier heil rauskam. Die Kiste flog nun schon mehr als Zehn Minuten unter dieser Belastung, lange würde sie nicht mehr mit machen.  
Plötzlich wurde der Flug stabiler. Sofort checkten Redders und Rodrigues ihre Kontrollen. Sie waren noch ungefähr 12 Kilometer von ihrem Ziel entfernt, Höhe hinzugerechnet. Allerdings standen die Triebwerke am Heck und die Stabilisationsdüsen an der Unterseite vor Kollaps und Hitzeschock. Es würde eine weile dauern, bis sie abgekühlt waren.  
Ein Piepen von hinter ihm riss Redders von seiner Frachtliste weg. Er blickte hinter sich.  
Haverson und Vince waren im Landeanflug beide seitlich gegen den Grunt gedrückt worden, der ziemlich zermatscht aussah. Johannesen hatte eine dicke Beule an der linken Schläfe und ihr Kopf hing an der Seitenwand. Das Piepen konnte weder von Vince, noch von Johannesen oder dem Grunt kommen, da dieser rasselnd atmete, als hätte man ihm zehn Minuten lang einen großen Felsblock au den Bauch gelegt. Seine Frage wurde von Haverson Beantwortet, bevor er sie stellen konnte, weil dieser auf seinen Minicomputer sah und laut vorlas: "Pillar of Autumn ist nur noch 10 Kilometer vom Boden entfernt." Er grinste dreckig", Wer auch immer das ding auf die Rübe bekommt, sieht alt aus!"

"Wasser ist doch etwas feines, „dachte Nenek und leerte sein Trinkpacket. Er gehörte zu einer Einheit, die am Fuß eine großen Hügelkette Stellung bezogen hatte und grade Pause machte, da einerseits weder Menschen noch Sangheili hier durch die Gegend gurkten und andererseits, das Wetter und die Umgebung sich für ein Picknick anboten. Nenek hätte niemals vorher gedacht, das das Militär so etwas zu bieten hatte: Eine Mittagspause auf einer fremden Welt. Der Grunt rollte sich für ein Verdauungsschläfchen zusammen und dachte bevor er einschlief darüber nach, was sein eigentlicher Auftrag war: Er und die anderen Grunts und Jackals sollten sich hier eingraben und mögliche Überlebende der Menschen töten. Jaaa, die Menschen ... . Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Um ihn herum war es Dunkel. Schlafenszeit. Grade wollte sich Nenek wieder zusammenrollen, als eine riesige Metall-Nadel durch die Wolken brach. Wolken? Wenn er Wolken sah, konnte es keine Nacht sein, es musste... "Ach du dickes Ei.", kam es ihm zwischen den Kiefer hervor. Die Nadel war direkt über ihm - Weglaufen konnte er nicht mehr, stattdessen stieß er einen Schrei, ein ihm unbekanntes Wort, dass er bei den Kämpfen Menschen kennen gelernt hatte:" HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKK KKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPEEEEEE EEEEETTTEEEER!"  
Und so kam es, dass Nenek der Grunt sowohl mit der anfliegenden Autumn und mit der Ringwelt Halo eine untrennbare Verbindung einging.

"Toll gelandet, Rodriguez, ich bin froh, dass ich in einem Stück runter gekommen bin. Aber konntest du dir nicht wenigstens einen wärmeren Ort als LZ suchen?" Vince klapperte mit den Zähnen. Die arktische Umgebung war nicht gerade die Perfekte Landezone "Ach halt die Klappe, Vince, „Sagte Johannesen", besser unten als oben beim Herrgott!" "Ich wäre auch für ein Wärmeres Urlaubsziel", sagte Haverson, „Aber wir müssen hier eine Nacht über verharren, der Flugverkehr ist momentan zu groß und ich habe keine Lust, mit einem Seraph zusammenzustoßen und mir die Finger dabei zu verbrennen." "Gut", sagte Redders, „Gehen wir die Inventarliste durch und stocken sie mit dem Zeugs, das bereits im Longsword war auf." "Sonst nix?", fragte Vince enttäuscht "Nein", sagte Haverson, „Das war's. Du wirst noch genug Zeit für Kämpfe haben."

Kapitel 2, Teil 2

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Lokale Zeit schätzungsweise 0306

Auf einem Eisfeld der Ringwelt

Haverson war der einzige, der noch wach war. Die seltsam Zusammengewürfelte Truppe hatte sich im Longsword auf Feldbetten gemütlich gemacht um ein wenig zu schlafen. Das war ihnen dadurch gewährleistet, dass Rodriguez die Sensoren auf feinste Sensibilität eingestellt hatte. Dabei schien der Grunt die einzige Ausnahme zu sein, denn er kauerte zusammengerollt in einer Ecke und schien im Takt seiner Atemzüge hin und her zu schaukeln. Armes Kerlchen. Soweit Haverson von ihm erfahren hatte, war sein Name Kakap und sein ehemaliger Herr hatte ihn laufen lassen. Also war er niemandem mehr verpflichtet. Allerdings war seine Lebenszeit jetzt begrenzt: seine Methanblase würde nur noch für ungefähr 18 Stunden ausreichen. Also musste man die nächsten Grunt-Leichen ihrer Atemtanks berauben.

Wieder drehte sich Haverson um und versuchte zu schlafen. Wieder vergebens. Irgendetwas an diesem Schiff kam ihm bekannt vor. Er wusste, dass es ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis er nicht selbst mal um das Schiff herum gelaufen war. Vorsichtig schlich er zur verschlossenen Rampe und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Saukalt da draußen, also keine Zeit verlieren!, dachte Haverson. Rasch ging er an der linken Außenwand entlang. Haverson verzog das Gesicht. Der ganze Bug des Longswords war mit Schlamm verkrustet. Sehr vorsichtig begann Haverson an der linken Cockpitseite den Belag abzukratzen. Plötzlich kam etwas Rotes unter der Schlammschicht hervorgestochen. Ein mit rotem Lack geschriebenes R! Hastiger brach Haverson den restlichen Schlamm neben dem Cockpit ab. Was er nun las ließ seinen Mund aufklappen: Necessary Evil. Verdammt, das konnte nicht sein! Das Schiff an dem er selbst mitgearbeitet hatte! Er selbst hatte an diesem Longsword mitgearbeitet als es darum ging adaptierte Prototypen eines Allianz-Energieschildes und einer Tarnkappe zu installieren. Das war verdammt wichtig für das Überleben der Truppe! Wenn man über diese Technologie verfügte, konnte die Allianz keine Gefahr mehr für sie im Lauftraum darstellen! Sie konnten sofort aufbrechen und sich eine neue LZ suchen. Haverson rannte nach hinten durch die Luke in das innere des Longswords. Er hatte mit seiner Müdigkeit zu kämpfen, die ihn schließlich übermannte, bevor er auch nur einen seiner Verbündeten hatte wecken können.

Kakap gab ein zischendes Gähnen von sich, schüttelte sich ein wenig und stand auf. Offensichtlich war er der einzige, der wach war, denn die Menschen schliefen noch. Er schielte und blickte auf die Methananzeige seines Anzuges. Sie zeigte ihm, dass er noch Methan für 15 Stunden hatte.

Ein Gefühl von Unruhe paarte sich mit einem Knurren seines Magens. Er wusste nicht, wo sich die Vorräte befanden, und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er es nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, die Nahrung zu testen, da sie möglicherweise nicht zu seinem Magen passen würde. Kakap wollte die letzten 15 stunden seines Lebens nicht mit den Folgen einer missglückten Mahlzeit verbringen. Also tat er das, was ein logischer Schluss war: er versuchte die anderen zu wecken. Kakap holte tief Luft und gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Quäken von sich. Vier Gestalten bewegten sich: der Pilot, der größte Mensch, die Menschenfrau und derjenige, der den Copilotenplatz besetzt hatte, und nun mit einer Maschinenpistole auf ihn zeigte und recht aufgeschreckt wirkte. Dann lächelte er.

Sean steckte die MP in seinen Gürtel zurück. "Geil", gähnte Johannesen, „einen besseren Wecker gibt es nicht. Wie spät ist es?" "Ungefähr 0600, warum?", fragte Vince verschlafen. "Zeit um sich was in die Figur zu Kippen!", sagte Rodriguez gut gelaunt. Er sah von allen, die aufgestanden waren durchaus am schrägsten aus. Bei den anderen standen vielleicht Haarsträhnen in einem Seltsamen Winkel ab, aber Rodriguez standen 50% seiner Haare vom Kopf ab, er hatte Augenringe und trug ein gelbes T-Shirt, auf das ein Radioactive-Zeichen gedruckt war, zusammen mit der Aufschrift "Kerngesund".

"Nur gut, dass wir sowohl eine Campingküche als auch einen Koch dabei haben.", sagte Johannesen. "Schön schön", bemerkte Vince, "aber was soll der Grunt machen, und warum hat er uns überhaupt geweckt?"

"Befragen wir ihn.", sagte Sean", nehmen wir Haversons Computer als Übersetzer. Vielleicht hat er auch noch einige Dateien über das Bioschema der Grunts." „Und was ist", sagte Rodrigues, "Wenn wir nix haben, was der Grunt spachteln kann? Ich meine, nicht, dass du nicht kochen könntest, aber ich hab keinen Bock, dass das Kerlchen uns hier in den Longsword reihert."

Haverson öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen, denn die helle Morgensonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Wie spät es wohl war? Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. 0705. Aufwachzeit für Offiziere der Sektion 3, Falls sie im Dienst waren. Er war immer sehr Pünktlich gewesen, und der erste in der Truppe in der er als Marine ausgebildet worden war, der sich an Sachen gewöhnte und vorgegebene Kriterien einhielt. Wenn er recht bedachte, hatte sein Ganzes leben bis jetzt auf Gewohnheit basiert. Er stand auf und bemerkte, dass der Longsword leer war. Alle Mitglieder der Truppe waren samt Grunt weg. Und sein Minicomputer auch. Er hörte ein Kichern, das von außen kam. Bullshit, war das hier kalt geworden! Hastig sprang er auf und rannte die hintere Luke hinunter.

Die Truppe saß, samt Grunt in einem Kreis auf einer Isolierdecke, auf der ein Gaskocher stand, auf dem Redders in einer Pfanne Eier mit Speck Briet. Vince sah auf SEINEN Minicomputer und las offensichtlich einen Artikel über den Biologischen Aufbau eines Grunts. Johannesen schnitt mit ihrem Kampfmesser ein Großes Stück rohes Fleisch in Kleine Stücke, die sie dann dem Grunt zuwarf, der sie genüsslich verzehrte.

„Haverson!", rief Redders, "Hier! Setzt dich und nimm was zu Beißen!" „Danke", sagte Haverson. Er setzte sich neben den Grunt und nahm die Pfanne und eine Gabel von Redders entgegen. Nach den ersten paar Bissen gefiel ihm die Gesamtsituation schon wesentlich besser .Nur fehlte ihm noch eines zu einem perfekten Frühstück. „Sag mal, Redders, hat ihr hier zufällig etwas für einen Teen-Junkie?" „Muss ich mal nachsehen.", Antwortete ihm dieser, "Wir werden sehen."

Kono Kiromee war schon früh auf den Beinen. Der rot gepanzerte Elitekrieger wurde von seinem Feldmeister, einem Gewissen Nori Shoromee erwartet. Kürzlich hatte dieser einen leiblichen Bruder auf dem Menschenkreuzer verloren.

Er bog um eine Ecke, in Richtung der Kommandozentrale des Kreuzers „Götterschwert". Eigentlich hatte er Glück gehabt, was seinen ersten richtigen Feldzug anging. Gestern erst hatte man ihm ein Rundes Dutzend Grunts und zwei Jackals abkommandiert. Und jetzt sollte er seinen Auftrag erhalten.

Wenige Minuten später stand Kiromee vor der Verschlossenen Tür der Kommandozentrale. Einer der schwarz Gepanzerten Elitekrieger, die den Zugang bewachten sprach ihn an. „Wo wollt ihr hin?" Kiromee antwortete nach einer Höflichkeitspause „Zu Nori Shoromee. Ich erwarte Befehle von ihm." „Ah, nennt mir euren Namen.", verlangte der Ranghöhere. „Kono Kiromee, Exzellenz!" kam die Antwort. „Sehr gut.", kam die Antwort des schwarz gepanzerten." Ich soll euch von Shoromee ausrichten, dass ihr ihn in seinen Privaträumen findet. Eigentlich ist er Aufgrund des Verlustes seines jüngeren Bruders freigestellt, um zu trauern, allerdings verteilt noch die Einsätze und koordiniert." „Ich danke euch. Row zu Ehren!", endete Kiromee. Dann ging er den zurück zu einem Hauptgang und dann in Richtung der Quartiere der Hochrangigen Offiziere.

Die Tür des Quartiers öffnete sich zischend und Kiromee trat ein. Shoromee hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Der Golden gepanzerte Elitekrieger wirkte niedergeschlagen. Das hätte selbst ein Grunt erkannt, denn der Feldmeister ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und machte einen Buckel. Kiromee fühlte sich unwohl, als er sah, dass die Leiche eines schwarz gepanzerten Elitekriegers vor seinem Vorgesetzten aufgebahrt war. „Verdammt.", sagte der Feldmeister mit einer depressiv wirkenden Stimme. , " Er stand kurz vor seiner Beförderung zum Feldmeister. Einen einzigen Einsatz hätte er noch abschließen müssen, dann wäre auch er Feldmeister gewesen." Kiromee fühlte sich noch unwohler. „Exzellenz, Ich wollte nicht hier so hereinplatzen, aber die Tür ist sofort aufgegangen, entschuldigt…" Shoromee sprach jetzt wieder mit fester Stimme. „Nein, es ist gut, dass ihr hereinkamt. Ihr wolltet doch einen Auftrag, Kiromee?" „Deswegen wurde ich hierher beordert. Ja." „Nun gut. Etwas, wofür wir noch niemanden gefunden haben, denn die höherrangigen sind mit wichtigeren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Ihr seid der beste Mann dafür.

Eure Aufgabe ist, dass ihr zusammen mit eurer Einheit die Tritiumlager Ringaufwärts bewacht. Ich selbst werde Heute Nacht dort vorbeikommen, und sehen, ob alles nach dem rechten zugeht. Das Lager ist wichtig, denn wir brauchen Tritium als Treibstoff für die Seraphs. Wir haben bereits zwei vertrauenswürdige Grunt-Techniker dort stationiert, die Seraphs, die im Laufe der Zeit vorbeikommen betanken. Noch fragen?" „Keine, Exzellenz."

„Gut. Euer Truppentransporter erwartet eure Kampfgruppe in 30 Einheiten. Geht und bereitet euch vor." „Jawohl, Exzellenz!", bestätigte Kiromee, " Row zu Ehren!", verabschiedeten sich die Beiden Elitekrieger und Kiromee verließ den Raum. Shoromee blickte ihm noch einige Sekunden hinterher. Dann Kniete er sich wieder vor den aufgebarten Leichnam und Begann ein Gebet!

0730 Ortszeit DATUM UNBEKANNT

auf einem Eisfeld der Ringwelt Halo

In einem Unbekannten Sternensystem

„Also noch mal:", rollte Haverson auf", Ihr sein Aufgewacht, weil der Grunt euch geweckt hat, habt euch meinen Taschencomputer geholt, die Sicherung geknackt, und dann per Übersetzungssoftware den Grunt gefragt, was er denn wollte, Habt essen gemacht und seit dabei auf die Idee gekommen, dass man Übersetzungschips in die Helme eurer Panzerungen einbauen könntet?" „So ist es." bestätigte Redders. „ Wie habt ihr die Sicherungen meines Taschencomputers übergehen können?", kam die nächste Frage von Haverson. „Mein Bruder ist Hacker und ich hab mir einige Tricks von ihm abgeschaut", sagte Johannesen, " unter anderem, wie man Passwörter knackt." Haverson sah sie lange an. „Und wir haben die Software schon auf einige Speicherkristalle gezogen. Die ist fertig!", Sagte Vince zufrieden.

„Dann wollen wir sie mal testen!" sagte Haverson und Lächelte. Noch bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte er die anderen für einfache Marines gehalten. Redders nahm einen Speicherkristall, stellte sich neben den Grunt und schob ihn vorsichtig in den Datenport an der Seite der Methanmaske.

Kakap bemerkte, wie auf seinem Display ein Installationsprozess angezeigt wurde. Als die Installation vollstanding war, begann einer der Menschen etwas zu sagen. Kakap Hörte es um eine Sekunde zeitversetzt. Und er verstand es. Freudig quäkte er zurück.

„Ich verstehe euch!", kam eine gequäkte antwort zurück. Vince Lächelte. Endlich können wir mal reden."

Kiromee betrat den Enspannungsraum der Grunts 3 Gamma auf der Götterschwert. Anders als bei den Quartieren der Elite und Jackals hatte man hier lediglich das Gefühl, in einem zu großen Schott zu stehen.

Überall lagen die Grunts zusammengerollt und schliefen, Aßen oder überprüften ihre Panzerungen, was möglich war, da man diesen Ort zuvor mit Methan geflutet hatte.

Kiromee klopfte auf seine Brustplatte, das Zeichen für diejenigen, die seiner Gruppe angehörten, zu ihm zu kommen.

Er hatte Grunts noch nie auseinander halten können. Für ihn stellten die Rekruten einfach nur einfaches Kanonenfutter da, dass man mit den nötigen Befehlen zu Nutzen des eigenen Aufstieges nutzen konnte.

Zwei rot gepanzerte Grunts namens Kokom und Totop Reagierten als erste und riefen den anderen, orange gepanzerten etwas zu, worauf diese recht schnell ihre Rüstungen komplettierten und auf den Elitekrieger zuliefen. Binnen weniger Sekunden standen die beiden rot gepanzerten vor zwei Fünferreihen orange gepanzerter Grunts und machten die Geste, die äquivalent mit einem menschlichen Salut gewesen wäre.

„Es gibt doch nichts effizienteres um diese Ratten zu ordnen, als ihnen Disziplin einzubläuen", dachte Kiromee amüsiert und sagte: „ Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag erhalten. In weniger als fünf Einheiten werdet ihr im Hangar E sein, sonst werdet ihr zum Kochen für die Jackals eingeteilt!"

Jeder Grunt wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Man wurde den Jackals zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Die Allianz bestand aus Jägern und Räubern. Grunts fraßen Menschen, Jackals fraßen beide.

Die Grunts hasteten durch die Schleuse und rannten watschelnd in Richtung des Hangars.

Kiromee machte die einem böse amüsiertem Lächeln äquivalente Geste. Man benötigte lediglich eine Drohung zu machen um Individuen anzutreiben. Er schlenderte langsam durch die Druckschleuse. Dies war sein zweites Erfolgsrezept: schiere Angst.

„Gut", sagte Haverson, „Ihr habt den Grunt jetzt ausgefragt. Jetzt habe ich euch etwas zu erzählen.

Kapitel 3 Necessary Evil

0745 Ortszeit DATUM UNBEKANNT

vor dem ONI- Prototypen Necessary Evil

auf der Ringwelt Halo in einem Unbekannten System

„Der Tod dieser Kindern ist Übel und schlecht, aber er ist Notwendig."

Doktor Katherine Halsey, Zivile Wissenschaftlerin des Generalstabes und von ONI

Vince klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Haverson! Warum hast du uns nix davon vorher gesagt?" „Wir waren anderweitig beschäftigt!", schoss Haverson wahrheitsgemäß zurück.

„Eins nach dem anderen, Vince.", sagte Rodriguez, „Wie aktiviere ich das Zeug eigentlich und warum waren die Kontrollen nicht sichtbar für mich?" „Weil man keinen ONI – Code eingegeben hat, deshalb. Dann erlangst du nämlich zusätzlich zu dem Herkömmlichen Zugriff auf die Extras!"

„Was habt ihr auf dem Teil alles installiert?", fragte Sean,

„Da wären neben dem normalen Antrieb noch ein Seraph Triebwerk und ein Lichtbogenstoßtriebwerk. Dann hätten wir noch eine Speziell beschichtete Panzerung, einen Adaptierten Energieschild und eine Tarnkappe, wie die Elite sie gerne benutzt. Die Bewaffnung hat sich nicht großartig geändert, außer, dass man Bombays und Raketen Lafetten vergrößert hat."

„Testen wir den Kram doch mal!", sagte Johannesen gut gelaunt.

Die Menschen und der Grunt gingen an Bord der Necessary Evil und Rodriguez und Sean besetzten die Pilotensitze.

„Wie Lautet der Code?", fragte Rodriguez Haverson.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht, allerdings könnte man einen Sektion 3 Notfall Überbrückungscode benutzen, der lautet: Oscar Oscar Foxtrott Charlie Gamma."

Rodriguez drückte vorher an seinem Pult einige Tasten, die Haverson ihm vorher genannt hatte. Dann wurde ein Code erbeten. Rasend tippte Sean ihn ein. Die Monitore schalteten auf die herkömmlichen Daten um, mit Ausnahme, dass man ungefähr noch ein Dutzend neuer Stausymbole sehen konnte.

„Wo sollen wir hinfliegen?", fragte Rodriguez

„Zu der nächstbesten verteidigbahren Stellung in der Nähe der Autumn! Also in die Hügel! Dann machen wir uns bereit einige Sachen aus der Autumn zu holen, wie zum Beispiel Treibstoff und Komunikationssonden, um den Rückzug zu sichern. Sobald wir das Ziel erreichen, wird Johannesen sich in die Datenbank Privater Schiffe einloggen um uns eines zu besorgen, weil ad eins der UNSC keine Schiffe mehr entbehren kann, um uns zu retten, und ad zwei private Schiffe sowieso besser bewaffnet sind, weil man sich gute Schiffe , wie Fregatten nur leisten kann, wenn man einen Konzern führt, der zurzeit Kriegswichtig ist und erhaltene Schiffe mit dem Besten vom Besten der eigene Auslagen aufpumpt . Und davon gibt's nur wenige, wie die Scylla Corp."

„Soll ich alle Zusatzsysteme zuschalten?", fragte Sean ruhig

„Ja, aber gib uns allen die Chance uns erst anzuschnallen!"

Sean aktivierte den Energieschild. Kaum war die Ladeleiste zur Hälfte aufgestiegen, schon begann sie wieder zu fallen. Der Kontakt zum Schnee- Untergrund kostete den Schutz Energie.

„Hau rein Rodriguez!"

„Aye-Aye, Sir!"

Eine Millisekunde später begann sich der Longsword zu heben. Und flog mit normalen Triebwerken los.

Rodriguez legte plötzlich einen Schalter um und die Necessary Evil machte mit solcher Wucht einen Satz nach vorne, dass alle Insassen in die Sitze gedrückt wurden.

„Das ist also das Lichtbogenstoßtriebwerk? Knallt rein!"

„Landungsbootinsassen, bereit machen!", hallte Kiromees Stimme verstärkt aus den Lautsprechern. Der Bastard! Kokom und Totop warfen sich ähnlich verärgerte Blicke zu.

Kokom bekam weiche Knie, als einen Moment später die Abdeckung der Kabinen aufschwang und er nur zwei Meter über dem Boden hing.

Er hatte wie immer ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dieser Mission. Besonders mit diesem Anführer, der noch weniger Hemmungen hatte Grunts demonstrativ in den Tod zu jagen. Gutes benehmen Untergebenen gegenüber war ihm ein Fremdwort. Er benutzte ihm unterstellte lediglich als Werkzeuge und wenn mal eines diese Werkzeuge nicht so funktionierte, wie er wollte, wurde es ausgewechselt.

Kokom schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Er hatte die Exekution von zwei Grunts zusammen mit den anderen seiner Einheit miterleben müssen. Sie hatten lediglich den Zweck, die Befehlskette aufrecht zu erhalten und den Grunts zu zeigen, wie sie hätten regieren sollen.

Kokom war nun schon ungefähr 700 Zyklen beim Militär, und hatte nur noch 300 zu dienen. Er war weiter gekommen, hatte viel länger überlebt, während 99 von 100 Grunts bereits während der ersten 100 Zyklen ihr Leben als Kanonenfutter ließen. Aber es erreichten trotz alledem eine Menge Grunts den Berufssoldatenstatus.

Kokom sprang ab und landete sanft auf seinen Füßen, im hohen Graß der Hügelkette und sah sich um. Keine 70 Einheiten von ihm entfernt, erstreckte sich eine Plattform, auf der man vier Landepads für Seraphs und einen großen Tank angebracht hatte. Zwei silbern gepanzerte Grunts, die der Befehlskette der Techniker angehörten huschten umher und schoben zusammen einen Schlauch an den Tank eines Seraphs, der dort geparkt war.

„Also", erklang die Stimme des Elitekriegers „Ich werdet in 3 Zyklus Schichten Wache halten. Und Wehe euch, wenn einer der Techniker verletzt wird. Dann wird der Schuldige bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet und mit Plasma verbrannt!"

Der Longsword bremste ab. Selbst Rodriguez, der als Pilot an solche Belastungen gewöhnt war, japste während der Grunt der einzige war, den es nicht sonderlich gestört hatte.

Haverson meldete sich als erster wieder zu Wort. „Wenn ich „Nur 50% Geschwindigkeit" sage, dann solltest du es möglichst nicht um 20% übertreiben! Am besten setzen wir nur dann auf Volllast, wenn wir keine Atmosphäre haben." „Gut, " schoss Sean dazwischen „; genug gefetzt. Das positive an der Sache ist, dass wir nur noch 30 Kilometer von unserer LZ entfernt sind. Wir können schon mal die Missionsuhr auf 0 Stellen und bei Touchdown neu starten können."

6. Zyklus 9 Einheiten

Siebtes Zeitalter der Ringe

An Bord eines Transportschiffes in Richtung der Allianz- Tritium-Lager

Nori Shoromee stieß auf, was er eben von den Propheten gehört hatte. Er hatte per Com-Channel von einem befreundeten Sangheilipriester eine Nachricht erhalten, deren Inhalt ihn die Mandiblen zusammen pressen und seine Muskeln anspannen ließ.

Im geheimen hatten die Propheten vor, die Sangheili zu entmachten: zuerst sollten alle Aufträge erledigt werden, dann würde man jedem Sangheili nur noch Aufträge der Stufe 2-3 erteilen dürfen, und danach nur noch an die Front verteilen. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Die Geheimwaffe des obersten Propheten war fertig geworden: Die Scheusal Elitetruppe, die Antwort der Allianz auf jene Elitetruppe, die die Allianz auf Ort des heiligen Lichtes fast komplett vernichtet und zusammengetrieben hatte, und die man Spartaner nannte. Falls die Gerüchte stimmten, würde die Allianz zwei von ihnen auf dem Ring begegnen. Und jetzt dass. Dass die Allianz sein ganzes Volk absägen wollte war zu erwarten gewesen, jedoch nicht mit dieser Geschwindigkeit. Höchstens einer dieser Spartaner konnte den Scheusalen die Stirn bieten, wenn die Gerüchte stimmten.

Der perfekte Verbündete für sein Vorhaben! Schon seit langem unterhielt und pflegte Shoromee Kontakte zu im geheimen Aufständischen gegen die Gewalt der Propheten. Der Verlust seines Gleichgesinnten Bruders und dessen Grunts war ein herber Schlag dagegen gewesen, da der Grunt offensichtlich in der Hackordnung seines Volkes recht weit oben stand und eine Menge Grunts für den Widerstand hätte anwerben können. Er hatte Grunts schon immer geschätzt, nicht als Kanonenfutter, sondern als Soldaten, da diese mit einer passenden Motivation sich selbst um längen übertreffen konnten.

„Kann ich euch helfen, Meister?", fragte Quiquin mit einem besorgten unterton. Quiquin war ein Paradebeispiel für die Freundlichkeit eines Grunts, wenn man auch mit ihm freundlich umging. Dieser kleine Kerl war Shoromee's Leibarzt und Adjutant .Und ein äußerst kluger Grunt dazu. Sein Intellekt glich dem eines jugendlichen Sangheili, was Shoromee schätzte. „Nein", antwortete Shoromee, der versuchte, freundlich zu klingen." Aber du solltest dir angewöhnen, mich Nori zu nennen, ich habe keinen Grund mich über andere zu erheben, Quiquin."

„Ihr seid zornig.", Stellte der Grunt sachlich fest. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit den Propheten?"

„Sie sind der Grund für meinen Zorn. Sie wollen mein Volk absägen und die Scheusale an unsere Stelle packen."

„Damit sprechen sie ihr Todesurteil."

„Exakt, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie viele bereit wären, sich einer offenen Rebellion anzuschließen."

„Im Zweifelsfall kann man immer noch die Menschen hinzurechen."

„Und die Unggoy, ihr wäret immer bereit zu kämpfen, um euer Los zu verbessern."

„Genau. Wie steht es mit den Menschen?"

„Ich muss mich selbst von ihrer Stärke überzeugen. Sollte ein Normaler menschlicher Soldat in der Lage sein, mich meines Schildes zu berauben, so werde ich mich ihm ergeben und dich mit einbeziehen."

„Ich bin gespannt, wie die Situation beim Tritiumlager sein wird."

„Ich auch."

Eine Ansage dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern des Transporters und Shoromee schloss die Augen. Die Menschen und die Grunts. Warum gab man die Ausschlag gebende Kraft nur in die Hände von Völkern, deren Diplomatische Lagen so schlimm waren?

Vince grinste dreckig. „Ist ja interessant: Grunts können also auch gefahrlos Bier trinken. Alkohol scheint sie erst richtig munter zu machen. Muss ich testen."

„Vergiss es.", konterte Haverson, "den Grunt füllst du nicht ab!"

„Toll.", sagte Rodriguez, der gerade aus dem Maschinenraum des Longswords zurückkam. „Da hat wohl jemand vorher die Tritiumtanks sorgfältig geleert, bevor wir das Schiff in die Griffel bekommen haben."

„Ich habe immer gesagt, dass die Mechaniker, die wir auf der Autumn hatten nicht viel gebracht haben. Die Hatten Bockwurst zwischen den Ohren.", mischte sich Johannesen ein. „Was beschwert ihr euch eigentlich?", meldete Redders. „Wir haben verdammtes glück, dass wir dieses Versteck gefunden haben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir ausgerechnet eine Höhle finden, die groß genug ist."

„Mein ehemaliger Elitemeister hat mir von einigen Geheimen Operationen erzählt, deren Leute dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Schiffe unbrauchbar werden, die die Menschen an die Oberfläche des Ringes bringen sollten.", quäkte Kakap.

„Da habt ihr euren schuldigen!", sagte Rodriguez. „Und ich habe schon die Scanner auf Tritium eingestellt. In Ca. 18 Minuten dürfte der Scann fertig sein."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Tritium hier natürlich vorkommt.", meldete sich Haverson wieder zu Wort.

„Mein Meister hat gesagt, dass man im Falle des Falles Halo zu einem Treibstofflager und einer Reparaturstätte umfunktionieren würde.", sagte Kakap.

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Johannesen. „Dann müssen wir uns eben mit Gewalt nehmen Was wir brauchen."

„Was aber das schlimmste ist", schnitt Redders an, „dass wir dabei weder Luftunterstützung, noch Ortskenntnis."

„Warten wir erstmal ab, " sagte Rodriguez, "es eilt ja nicht."

Der blau gepanzerte Elitekrieger stieß ein gurgelndes Schreien aus, als ihn die Kugeln aus Vinces erster MP in den Hals trafen. Einen Augenblick später brach er zusammen und regte sich nicht mehr. Sean steckte seine M6D ein. „Ich denke, diese Kerle sind fertig fürs Leben."

Vor nicht ganz 7 Minuten waren sie auf den Trupp gestoßen, der offensichtlich nur zur Erkundung ausgerüstet war. Das merkte man schon an der Zusammenstellung der Truppe:

3 Blau und ein schwarz gepanzerter Elitekrieger. Vince alleine hatte zwei zermalmt, Haverson hatte einem eine Portion Plasma in den Wanst gepustet und er selbst hatte mit Hilfe der M6D und semi-detonativer Munition das Gehirn des schwarz gepanzerten über zwei Quadratmeter verteilt. Gründlich nahmen die drei die Leichen aus.

Sean hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als er keine 500 Meter von der Höhle entfernt den Trupp entdeckt hatte. Rasch hatte er Vince und Haverson gerufen und das Problem erledigt.

Binnen von 5 Minuten waren die Leichen komplett ausgenommen und die Ausbeute war reich: zwei dutzend Plasmagranaten, ein Dutzend Plasmagewehre sowie zwei komplette Schildgeneratoren, die bei den Gefechten unbeschadet geblieben gewesen waren. Vince hatte die Idee gehabt, dass man sie mit dem Schildsystem der Necessary Evil verbinden und den Schild so verstärken konnte.

Sean blickte auf seine Uhren (Er trug aus Gewohnheit zwei), von denen die eine 1753 nach Touchdown und die andere 1903 anzeigte. In beiden Fällen Zeit etwas zu essen. Er betrat die Necessary Evil und ging in Richtung der Lebensmittelkiste. Nach etwas wühlen fand er genau das richtige: Ein Joghurt mit einer geschmacklosen Nährbrühe versetzt. Er schritt nach vorne in Richtung des Cockpits. Es war erstaunlich Ruhig, denn Rodriguez werkelte ein bisschen am Antrieb herum, Johannesen pennte auf dem Gang und Haverson und Vince versuchten Kakap das Kartenspiel beizubringen.

Plötzlich stieß sich Sean den kopf an. Wie konnte das sein? Der Gang war hoch genug um ihn problemlos zu passieren. Was zur Hölle war das? Sean drehte den Kopf nach oben und sah drei ineinander verkeilte Kisten in einem ehemals verschlossenen Deckenfach vor sich. Mit bloßen Händen konnte er eine lösen. Mit brachialer Gewalt folgten die anderen beiden.

Sean stapelte sie aufeinander. Sie waren unglaublich schwer für Kisten ihrer Größe.

Plötzlich fiel ihm das ONI- Symbol auf einer der Kisten auf. Wie er weiter erkannte war an der Seite ein kleines Display und ein winziges Mikrofon. Er war gespannt was sich darin befand und es sah nicht gerade danach aus als ob es Kekse waren. Nur gut, dass man einen des Sektion 3 Freaks an Bord hatte. Sean verließ den Longsword. Er bemerkte, dass die drei anderen Poker spielten. Offensichtlich hatten es die Beiden Soldaten geschafft, es dem Grunt beizubringen. Und die beiden wirkten recht bestürzt, als der Grunt sein Blatt zeigte: Royal Flush.

Kapitel 4

ONI und Frontalangriffe

„ Nicht dass ich die Sachen gut finden machen würde, die Sektion 3 dreht, aber ihr Equipment ist wirklich geil!"

Jean Vince

Marine Private

GENAUER ZEITPUNKT UND DATUM UNBEKANNT

1905 Zeitpunkt von Sean Redders' Armbanduhr

In dem Longsword Necessary Evil

Auf einer Hügelkette der Ringwelt Halo

„Mensch Vince", sagte Haverson und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, „Mal hast du keinen Sinn für Integration und mal übertreibst du es! Wie viele male hat er uns jetzt geschlagen?"

„Dreimal, dass heißt wir schulden ihm drei Bier!"

„Haverson", meldete sich Sean zu Wort, „ Ich hab noch mehr ONI Equipment gefunden."

„Was denn?", fragte Haverson Überrascht

„Drei Kisten mit Sprachschloss."

Haverson schien angestrengt nachzudenken, dann begann er erneut. „Zeig sie mir mal!", bat er Sean.

Sie gingen in den Gang, wo Sean die Kisten aufeinander gestapelt hatte.

Haverson betrachtete sie eine Weile. „Oscar Yankee Delta Charlie Zwei- Sechs – Beta – Neun.", sagte er laut und deutlich in Richtung des Mikrofons der Sprachsicherung der ersten Kiste. Auf dem Display leuchtete kurz „proceed" auf und das Schloss öffnete sich. Haverson öffnete die Kiste und brachte ein Sortiment der Seltsamsten Munition an Tageslicht. Sean nahm sich eine der Kugeln aus einer in der Kiste enthaltenen Kiste, die Seltsamerweise, entnahm man sie der ersten Kiste, 50% von dieser einzunehmen schien. Die Kugel war siebeneinhalb Zentimeter lang, stumpf und hatte einen Zentimeter Durchmesser.

Haverson neigte sich zum Mikrofon der zweiten Kiste und wiederholte den Code.

Der Öffnungsmechanismus schnappte auf und gab den Blick auf einige Seltsame Waffen frei.

Ein Typ Waffe sah aus wie eine Metallene Armbrust ohne Sehne, die Nächste wirkte wie ein Normales S 2 Scharfschützengewehr, mit Dickerem Lauf und einem Längeren hinteren Teil.

Die Dritte Waffe ähnelte einem übergroßen MA5B mir Schulterstütze.

Haverson verzog das Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er von diesem Projekt keine Ahnung gehabt. Rasch packte er seinen Minicomputer aus und ging eine Reihe von möglichen Projekten durch. Schließlich wurde er fündig. Er las den gefundenen Artikel rasch durch und begann zu grinsen. Etwas Besseres hätte de fakto nicht passieren können.

Er Las vor: „Gauss Waffen.

Bei diesem Projekt handelt es sich um eine Reihe von Entwicklungen tragbarer Ausführungen der MBK. Zudem kommen Waffensysteme, die Elektrizität und Magnetische Felder ausnutzen.

15mm Geschütz:

eine Armbrustartige Waffe, die Metallbolzen zuerst polarisiert und mit einem gleich polarisierten Elektrischen Stoß abgefeuert.

Gauss Gewehr:

Ein ähnlich dem S2 funktionierendes Scharfschützengewehr mit eben beschriebener Gaußwirkung.

Gauss Granatkanone:

Ein Granatwerfer, der Ein Stossfeuer aus Gaußbeschleunigten Spezialgranaten verschiedener Art abfeuert. Die Art der Granate ist vom Nutzer variabel."

Vince blickte beeindruckt und drückte nur ein „Heavy" heraus.

„Bleibt nur noch eine Kiste.", sagte Sean

Haverson begann erneut den Code zu zitieren. Danach schnappte die letzte Kiste auf.

„Exzellenz Shiromee, welche Ehre!", sagte der rot gepanzerte Elitekrieger.

Shiromee sparte sich den Kommentar. Er und Quiquin standen nahe den Baracken des Tritiumlagers. „Wie steht's mit der Verteidigung?", war Shiromee's Frage, mit der er den Redefluss des Roten stoppte. „Ich habe überall Grunt und Jackalposten eingraben lassen, die das Gebiet überwachen. Dann sind einige Eliteposten aufgestellt. Mit anderen Worten: die Menschen können kommen." „… dich mitnehmen in ein Grab, Prophetentreuer Abschaum.", vollendete Shiromee den Satz in Gedanken. Innerlich hoffte er, dass dieser Sangheili von den Menschen als erstes getötet würde.

„Was tun wir jetzt Exzs… äähhm Nori?", fragte Quiquin, als er seinem Herren in Richtung der Baracken folgte.

„Abwarten", sagte Shiromee „Ich habe einen Vorteil gegen diesen Abschaum. Und eine Geheimwaffe."

„Was denn?", begann Quiquin zu bohren. Er war überrascht, als er von dem Sangheili sofort eine Antwort erhielt.

„Ich habe von einer Patroullie gehört, dass sie einen Spähtrupp gefunden haben, der präzise getötet und sauber ausgeraubt worden ist."

„Dass lässt nur den Schluss zu, dass es entweder gut trainierte Menschen sind, oder welche mit viel Glück.", beendete Quiquin den Satz.

„Hoffen wir, dass beides zutrifft, denn sie werden beides brauchen, wenn wir aufeinander treffen." Brachte Shiromee zu bedenken. Sie erreichten die ihnen zugeteilte Baracke. Ein wenig Ruhe vor dem Sturm konnte nur gut tun.

Kapitel 4 Teil 2

„Hoffen wir's, dass es kompatibel ist.", sagte Vince.

„Es IST Kompatibel zu deiner Panzerung, Vince, es wurde so konzipiert."

„Du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, dass das Schild–Kit genug Energie bekommt?"

Sean stöhnte. „Hör auf zu quengeln, Vince! Draufgehen wirst du bei dem Test wohl nicht."

„Wer kann das schon wissen?", fragte Vince

„Mensch", antwortete Sean, „Du bist der beste Soldat, den ich kenne, wenn wir unter Feuer liegen. Soll ich diesen Soldaten in dir Wecken, indem ich auf dich schieße? Hör verdammt noch mal auf zu quengeln."

„Ich schalte den Strom jetzt zu!", unterbrach Haverson die überflüssige Diskussion.

Vince spürte, wie ihm Elektrizität über die Haut kroch. Als nächstes begann der Ladebalken auf seinem HUD zu pulsieren und sich zu füllen.

„Wollen wir's mal testen.", sagte Sean, „Mal den Soldaten in dir wecken."

Er hob seine M6D, nahm einige Schritte abstand und zog den Abzug durch.

Vince spürte wie ein Projektil auf seine Panzerung schoss. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er in einer Art nicht spürbaren Panzerung stecken und die Kugel auf seine Haut dringen, doch im letzten Moment vor dem Durchbruch der Haut zurückgeworfen. Die Schildleiste zeigte ein achtel Schaden an. Vince grinste. „Geil. Probier's ruhig noch mal, Shredder!"

Sentenza blickte auf die Leute die vor ihm mit dem Rücken zur geöffneten Heckluke des Pelican standen: Seine Geschwister und seine Eltern. Plötzlich wurden diese durch die geöffnete Luke in einen Abgrund gerissen. Sentenza konnte nichts tun, seine Füße bewegten sich nicht. Der Traum veränderte sich. Die fallenden schienen in der Luft stehen zu bleiben und zu schreien. Die Personen veränderten sich. Aus seiner Familie wurden plötzlich Redders, Haverson, Vince, Johannesen, Kakap und Yee.

Rodriguez schreckte hoch. Wie lange hatte er Geschlafen? Er musste bei der Arbeit eingenickt gewesen sein. Das war auch bitter nötig gewesen, denn er hatte den ganzen Tag über gearbeitet und am Vortag Nachtwache gehalten, sodass er auf großzügig gerechnete zwei Stunden Schlaf kam. Er lag auf einem Kontrollpult im Maschinenraum der Necessary Evil. Geistesabwesend streich sein Blick an ihm hinab: Sein Kerngesund- Shirt war nass geschwitzt. Als er daran dachte, wie er es bekommen hatte, musste er grinsen: Er hatte bei seiner Grundausbildung eine Weile in den Reaktorräumen von Longswords arbeiten müssen und alle Leuten mit dieser Aufgabe hatte sein damaliger Ausbilder, Captain Hardman, ein solches T-Shirt spendiert, und da die Gesamte Pilotencrew der Autumn sich mit Buttons und Zivilen T-Shirts identifizierte, kam ihm dieses nur gerade recht. Captain Keyes hatte dies mit dem eigenen Argument akzeptiert, dass je mehr ein Pilot nach einem Zivilisten aussah, desto besser sein würde.

Rodriguez sah sich im Reaktorraum um und sah auch direkt den Grund, warum er aufgewacht war: Kakap stand direkt neben ihm und hatte ihn offenbar angestoßen. Rodriguez lächelte erneut. „Hunger?", fragte er knapp.

„Ja", kam eine ebenso knappe Antwort

Rodriguez stand auf, wobei sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Tasche fiel. Als er es aufhob rutschte das darin verwahrte Bild von Anya Yee heraus. Als er es anblickte kochten die Erinnerungen aus seinem Traum wieder hoch.

Er war vor fünf Jahren mit seiner Familie und der von Yee von Odysseus VI evakuiert worden, als die Allianz in dieses Sternensystem eingefallen war. Damals war er gerade Sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Bei der Evakuierung war allerdings der Pelican, in dem sie sich befunden hatten von einem Plasmatreffer am Heck aufgerissen worden und fast alle Insassen waren durch den Sog hinausgerissen worden. Yee und Er hatten nur dadurch überlebt, dass sie ihre Hände in die Kabinenverstrebungen geschlagen und sich zum Schott des Cockpits durchgehangelt hatten. Im Cockpit hatte er das Steuer übernommen, da der Pilot ohnmächtig geworden war. Er hatte sich schon immer für das fliegen interessiert und war auch einige Male im Simulator gewesen. Später hatte er den Pelican noch auf einem Träger gelandet, nachdem man die Cockpitsektion abgedichtet hatte. An diesem Tag hatte er Seine gesamte Familie verloren, allerdings hatte er ein neues Element hinzugewonnen. Er war wenige Wochen nach dem Ereignis vom UNSC als Pilotenkadett aufgenommen und zusammen mit Yee ausgebildet worden. Kaum drei Jahre später hatte er mit Bestnoten graduiert. Er und Yee waren immer ein Team gewesen, bis Reach belagert wurde, und sich ihre Wege trennten.

Zusammen mit Kakap trat Rodriguez in den Gang des Longswords, um etwas zu Essen zu holen.

Auf dem Gang streckte sich gerade Johannesen genüsslich, die noch einige Stunden geschlafen hatte. Rodriguez beachtete sie kaum, da er zusammen mit Kakap den Anhänger nach der Nahrungsbox durchsuchte.

Sean hatte gerade zum vierten Mal eine Pistolenkugel auf Vince geschossen, als Rodriguez aus dem Longsword trat. Er hielt die Nahrungsbox zusammen mit Kakap hoch. „Du hättest wenigstens das Zahlenschloss entfernen können, Redders. Wir sind am Verhungern!"

Sean grinste. „Ich hab's nur für die beiden Verfressenen dran gelassen, Vince und den Grunt."

Haverson nickte. „Musst du wohl oder übel was Kochen. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten Vince erstmal aus dem Anzug pellen, und dann die Batteriepacks aufladen, sonst hat der Schild nur eine Aufladung."

Kapitel 4 Teil 3

1930 lokale Zeit

Im Longsword Necessary Evil

Auf der Ringwelt Halo, Unbekannter Sektor

„Das schmeckt gut", quäkte der Grunt freundlich, „Wie nennt man das?"

„Reis, Kakap. Ich koche selten so etwas."

„Dafür, dass du selten asiatisch kochst, kochst du es gut.", sagte Johannesen

„Yep", sagte Vince, „Deine Reispfanne ist Köstlich."

„Rodriguez, wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Tritium aus? Was hat der Scann ergeben?", fragte Sean um das Thema zu wechseln. „Beschissen.", kam eine Antwort zwischen zwei Happen, „Zwar haben wir kaum Sieben Kilometer von hier ein Tritiumlager, aber ich bezweifele, dass die Covies das Zeug einfach so vor sich hingammeln lassen. Ergo: wir müssen gegen einen eingegrabenen und besser ausgerüsteten Feind kämpfen, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr hier weg. Allerdings haben wir einen Vorteil: Die Dunkelheit. Wenn wir nämlich schnell zuschlagen, können wir sie überraschen und von ihrem Nachschub fernhalten, dann greifen wir uns was wir kriegen können und zischen ab von hier." „Toller plan.", sagte Vince, „ Ich habe keinen bock, dass man mir den Arsch wegballert und außerdem muss Haverson dem noch zustimmen." „Was ich tue. Je Schneller wir das machen und je unentdeckter wir sind, desto besser." „Aber wie sollen wir gegen die Wachen der Covies ankommen und wo lassen wir den Longsword?", fragte Sean.

Haverson grinste. „ Wir haben doch eine Menge mächtiger Scharfschützenwaffen und unsere Einmannarmee, Vince mit Schild."

Johannesen rieb sich ihr Kinn. „ Wir lassen Vince sie aufscheuchen und halten dann mit den S2 rein. Nicht übel Haverson."

„Bleibt nur noch die Sache mit dem Longsword", erinnerte Rodriguez, „Wir können das Ding ja nicht einfach mitschleppen, das wird doch abgeschossen!"

„Ich werde Ihn bewachen!", sagte Kakap plötzlich.

„Gut, dann werden wir zwei Teams bilden, wie bei den SpecOps.", sagte Haverson.

„Ich war mal eine Weile als Heavy Gunner bei den SpecOps.", sagte Vince

„Rodriguez und Kakap bilden Team blau, sie verteidigen den Longsword. Redders, Vince, Johannesen und Ich bilden Team rot. Ich denke um 2100 auf der Missionsuhr werden wir uns wieder sammeln. Wir haben jetzt 1700 auf der Missionsuhr. Nach dem Essen könnt ihr euch Ausruhen und euch Ausrüsten, das wird ganzschön hart!"

Sean öffnete die Augen und schielte auf seine Missionsuhr: 1830, er hatte gerade mal eine Viertelstunde geschlafen. Bullshit! In ein Paar Stunden würde er sowieso wieder kämpfen müssen. Da machte es keinen Unterschied. Er zog sein Com. Computer heraus und sah sich Amy's letzte Nachricht an ihn an.

Lange waren sie noch nicht verheiratet, ungefähr ein Jahr, von dem er nur zwei Monate zuhause gewesen war, danach wurde er an die Front geordert.

Er machte sich keine Sorgen um sie, siel lebte in dem wohl sichersten Sternensystem, Alpha Lyrae, ein System, dass in einer Wolke aus Gas und Staub lag und wo niemand Scannen würde, nicht mal die sonst so Sichere Allianz.

Zwar war er seit dem Einzug immer an den Krisenherden gewesen, doch hatte er wenigstens einmal pro Monat eine Nachricht geschickt. Er fasste sich an die Kette um den Hals, an der er seinen Ehering verwarte. Dieses mit einer dünnen schicht Platin beschichtete Kleinod war das einzige was er von seiner Familie noch hatte.

Er wollte nach Hause kommen, er wollte Amy keinen Kummer bescheren.

Unwillkürlich für Sean zusammen, als er ein Schnarchen hörte: Vince.

Dicke Scheiße, dachte Haverson, es ist ruhig, zu ruhig. Das heißt, dass wir im Tritiumlager die Hölle heiß gemacht bekommen.

Er sah durch das Objektiv des S2 und beobachtete die nahen Allianzler. Offenbar schienen sie mit einer solchen Nervosität ihre Kontrollen zu gehen, als würden sie erwarten gegen ihre Götter Höchstselbst kämpfen zu müssen. Er sah die Grunts in derartiger Wachheit und Gefasstheit ihre Kontrollen gehen, als würden sie dadurch dem unvermeidlichen entgehen können. Das würde verdammt hart werden, wo wie Haverson es sah, waren in dem Komplex hinter dem Hügel über 60 Grunts und ein rundes Dutzend Elitekrieger stationiert. Jackals waren rund zwei Dutzend zu sehen und – Haverson schluckte – ein Hunterpaar. Rasch drehte er sich um, steckte das S2 ein und Rannte den Hügel hinunter zurück zu Höhle. Das würde verdammt hart werden.

Wenige Minuten später blickte er auf seinen Minicomputer, um wenigstens etwas über die Lebensversicherung dieser Mission zu erfahren: Private Jean Vince.

Haverson pfiff, als er Vinces Ordensliste sah:

Vince hatte eine Menge Mehr Orden erhalten, als die Meisten der SpecOps, die er je gekannt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte sich Vince mit 20 Jahren freiwillig gemeldet, war direkt an die Front gekommen und hatte in seinem ersten Einsatz seine Beförderung zum Corporal und einen Bronze Star bekommen. Nach zwei weiteren Einsätzen war er Sergeant Major geworden und hatte zwei weitere Orden erhalten. Danach hatte er sich für die SpecOps beworben und war einem Team als Schwerwaffenspezialist zugewiesen worden, Nach einem Nur Zweimonatigen Training. Er Hatte sich nach einem Dutzend Einsätze zu einer Menge Spezialauszeichnungen und Sonderrechten gebracht und war Wesentlich an der Verteidigung von Gamma Centauri beteiligt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er Commander geworden und dem ebenfalles bei den SpecOps Agierenden Major Sergeant Sean Redders zugeteilt worden.

Von dort an begann der Abstieg. Er wurde zum Sergeant Degradiert, da es ihm nicht gelungen war, während einer Schlacht anwesende Zivilisten zu schützen, wobei alle 23 Zivilisten durch die Allianz getötet wurden.

Eine Klage gegen ihn wegen Befehlsverweigerung, die von recht weit oben gegen ihn ausgeführt wurde, kostete ihn seinen Platzt bei den SpecOps und degradierte ihn zum Private. Er kam danach bei den Marines unter und behielt nur das eine Sonderrecht, das ihm erlaubte ein Kampfmesser mit über 30cm Klingenlänge zu tragen. Das war vor drei Monaten gewesen. Er wurde kaum einen Halben Monat später Captain Keyes und der Pillar of Autumn zusammen mit anderen ausgewählten Soldaten als Verteidigungspersonal zugeteilt.

Haverson lächelte. Vince und Redders würden ihre Sache gut machen, denn auch Redders hatte, wie man der Akte von Vince entnehmen konnte, den Dienst bei den SpecOps Quittiert, wo er als Gewehr und Scharfschütze gedient hatte, und hatte im Selben Team gedient, wie Vince. Das würde äußerst lustig werden, zumindest für sie selbst.

„Die Verteidigung steht, Exzellenz." „Ich SEHE es!", sagte Shoromee. Ihm ging die Lobpreisung der Eigenen Disziplin und Effizienz von Kiromee sehr auf die Neuralen Bahnen. Wären Sitte und Anstand nicht, hätte er den nervtötenden rot gepanzerten schon längst aus der Baracke geworfen. „Wie Viele Seraphs konnten bis jetzt aufgetankt und komplett repariert werden?", fragte der Feldmeister um das Thema zu wechseln. „Wir haben zwei Dutzend Seraphs aufgetankt, bei den ungefähr fünfzig beschädigten wird es noch dauern sie zu…" „Ich habe nicht um eine Ausrede gebeten, Kiromee, Ich wollte wissen, wie Viele vollständig einsatzbereit sind. Und merkt euch, setzt ausreden ans Ende eures Berichtes!" „Ja Exzellenz!" „Also", fragte Shoromee weiter, „Wie viele sind Vollständig einsatzbereit?" „ Fünf, Exzellenz:", sagte Kiromee nervös. Shoromee rieb seine unteren Mandiblen aneinander. „Großartig!", sagte er in einem Ton, der vor Sarkasmus buchstäblich troff. „Aber", Warf Kiromee ein, „ Wir können doch ewig hier durchhalten, so lange, bis Alle Seraphs repariert sind." „Wie naiv seid ihr? Wenn es tatsächlich zum Ernstfall kommt, werden wir kaum die Zeit habe, Irgendetwas zu reparieren, da uns die Menschen bis dahin überrannt haben! Wir stehen nicht gegen Jungblut, sondern gegen kampferprobte Veteranen und sie sind in die Ecke gedrängt. Die werden hart, schnell und gnadenlos angreifen und jede Chance ausnutzen, die sich ihnen bietet. Im Weltall mögen wir ihnen überlegen sein, aber am Boden haben sie einen Vorteil, was noch erschwerend hinzukommt."

„Aber wir haben doch mehr als sechs Dutzend Unggoy, mit denen man den Feind überrennen kann.", begann sich Kiromee zu verteidigen. „Überrennen?", Shoromee gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich, „ Dafür sind die Unggoy bei weitem nicht gut genug ausgerüstet und ausgebildet. Was erwartet ihr von einem Volk, dessen Soldaten man nur 36 Stunden Ausbildung gewährt, bevor man sie an die Front schickt und Verheizt? Unsere einzige Chance zu überleben ist, dass wir die Truppen so gut wie möglich ausrüsten und ihnen den Stellungskampf ermöglichen."

Eine Pause entstand, in der beide Sangheili einander anblickten.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten die einsatzbereiten Seraphs als Patroullie verwenden, um den Luftraum zu sichern?", fragte Kiromee schließlich. „Nein, dafür gibt es Banshees und zudem brauchen wir die Seraphs als Evakuierungspukte, sollten wir überrannt werden."

Schweigend trat Kiromee aus der Kommandobaracke. Shoromee streckte sich in seinem Sessel aus. Quiquin trat heran. „Meintet ihr das eben ernst?" „Ja, Mein Freund.", antwortete Shoromee, „ Die Menschen sind gefährlich geworden, gefährlicher als wir dachten. Du hast doch gesehen, was sie aus dem Überfallkommando auf dem Kreuzer gemacht haben. Und das ist nur der Anfang. Einige Quellen munkeln, dass die Menschen auch einen Haufen neuartiger Waffen entwickelt haben, die sie alle als Antworten auf von uns eingesetzte Truppen, Waffen und Fahrzeuge stellen." „Aber was ist, wenn sie uns einfach überrennen?" „Dann ist es mit uns vorbei, aber wenn sie Gefangene machen, werden wir beide uns ergeben." Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. „Erinnerst du dich vor einiger Zeit, als der Kontakt zu einigen Kreuzern der Allianz plötzlich abbrach, darunter auch einer von uns Widerständlern?" „Ja.", sagte Quiquin, „Bis heute hat man keine Spur von ihnen gefunden. Die letzte Nachricht von ihnen berichtete von einer Verfolgungsjagd, bei der zwei menschliche und fünf Allianz Kreuzer beteiligt waren." „Genau das gibt mir Hoffnung und das Alarmiert mich so, denn wenn es zwei Menschliche Kreuzer, wie ich glaube mit fünf und unseren Aufnehmen und gewinnen konnten, haben wir alle ein Problem. Wenn das Stimmt, werden sie Rasch und heftig zurückschlagen und in einem Schnellen Konflikt die Allianz zum Frieden zwingen oder Vernichten. Die erste Option gefällt mir deutlich besser, also ist es gut, dass wir schnell einen Pakt mit den Menschen schließen, sodass wir die Allianz als ganzes schwächen und uns an den falschen Propheten rächen können."

„Erinnert ihr euch an die Schlacht um Epsilon Erdani? Die Menschen haben uns mehr Verluste beschert als geplant war. Ihre Orbitalstationen haben unserer Flotte gewaltigen Schaden zugefügt." „Wenn sie ihren Heimatsektor Sol genau so beschützen oder besser, werden unsere Kampfverbände erneut Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Shoromee atmete durch und lehnte sich zurück. Die Menschen waren die Perfekten Verbündeten für sein Vorhaben. Garantiert.

Kapitel 4 Teil 4

2030 auf Sergeant Major Sean Redders' Missionsuhr

auf der Ringwelt Halo, Im Longsword Necessary Evil

Vince verlängerte die Länge beider Munitionsschnüre erneut um das Doppelte. Lieber ein wenig Mehr Munition in einer Schnellfeuerwaffe haben, als zu wenig, so hatte es ihm sein Ausbilder eintrainiert. Zufrieden je zweihundert Schuss Pro Magazin und Waffe zu haben, legte er die Fäden in die Präparierten MPs, sicherte sie und Steckte sie in seinen Gürtel. Diese beiden und vier weitere Schnüre Standartmunition würden seine Lebensversicherung sein. Er packte noch eine M90 Shotgun und schnallte sie sich über den Rücken. Lieber ein bisschen mehr Bewaffnung als zu wenig. Er ging erneut seine Bewaffnung durch: MPs, M90, Sein 36cm Kampfmesser, Munition vier verschiedene Granatenarten und je vier von jedem. Er hatte sein Zeug, was man nicht von Sean, Johannesen, Haverson, Rodriguez und Kakap sagen konnte.

Schließlich hatten alle was sie brauchten: Haverson, und Johannesen nahmen je eine S2 und Sean ein Gauß Gewehr. Ihn machte man auch zum Packesel für Munition und Granaten. Sean Nahm noch ein Ma5b mit, Johannesen eine M90 und Haverson nahm ein Armbrustartiges Gaußgeschütz inklusive 40mm Munition mit. Rodriguez hatte sich für zwei M6Ds entscheiden und Kakap war nun dabei nicht gebrauchtes wieder zu verpacken.

Bis auf Haverson und Kakap legten nun Alle Marinepanzerugen an und Vince erhielt einen voll aufgeladen Akku für das Schildkit. Einsatzbereit!

Anak Matamee machte eine Art Spaziergang. Die Sternenklare Nacht gefiel ihm und er ging langsam aus dem verteidigten Bereich hinaus. Der Feldemeister hatte ihn ganz schön nieder gemacht und Matamee fühlte sich verunsichert. Dass die Menschen derart effizient geworden waren, schockierte ihn. Erneut musste er sich den Sangheili Motivationsspruch ins Gedächtnis rufen: Du lebst ewig und so lange du lebst kämpfst du. Du wirst unbesiegbar, Bist unbesiegbar, egal wie lange du schon gekämpft hast. Du Bist Sangheili, Deine Seele ist Sangheili, Und wenn du Stirbst, lebt deine Seele ewig, also lebt Sangheili ewig und damit du auch. Ewig, Heilig, Unbesiegbar!

Er hatte wieder Selbstvertrauen gefasst, Er war kampfbereit und breit für die Heiligkeit zu sterben. Mochte Shoromee dagegen sagen, was er wollte.

Langsam bing er einen Pfad hinauf in die Hügelgegend.

Erneut flammte Angst aus Kindertagen wieder auf: Was man nicht sieht, kann man nicht bekämpfen! Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand zum Griff seines Plasmagewehres. Und als seine Hand den Waffengriff berührte, ging sein Atem Ruhiger und Kiromee fühlte sich wieder gelassen und Unbesiegbar.

Augenblicklich zeigte sich, wie unbesiegbar er war, denn ein wuchtiger Schlag, aus der Richtung eines Hügels am Pfadrand holte ihn von den Hufen. Im Schein des Mondes Basic leuchtete ein langes Messer über ihm auf. Matamee erkannte was passiert war: Ein Mensch hatte ihn angesprungen und er hatte seinen Schild nicht einmal aktiviert. Jedoch konnte er aus diesen Erkenntnissen nichts anfangen, denn das Messer bohrte sich rasend schnell in seinen Hals. „Sangheili, Ich lebe ewig!", waren die letzten Worte des rot gepanzerten Elitekriegers, bevor Jean Vince's Kampfmesser ihm den Kopf abtrennte.

„Hab einen roten!", sagte Vince knapp über Funk. „Roger.", sagte Haverson über Funk. „Wir haben dich im Blick. Setze so lange die Schalldämpfer ein, bis sie dich entdeckt haben!" Haverson gab den anderen beiden, Redders und Johannesen, ein Zeichen, sich hinzulegen und ihre Waffen in Anschlag zu bringen. Die Beiden S2s, die Haverson und Johannesen benutzen waren zuvor mit Schall und Blitzdämpfern versehen worden, was bei Redders Gaußgewehr nicht nötig war, da ja mit Hilfe von Magnetischen Spulen ein noch schnelleres und größeres Projektil abgefeuert wurde als bei einer S2. Durch den Restlichtverstärker am Okular sah man Den schwarzen Umriss, den Vince abgab sich langsam in Richtung des schwerst befestigten Verteidigungsposten bewegen. Augenblicklich klickte es im Lautsprecher von Haversons Headset. „Ich brauche zwei normale Magazine und drei Granaten, da sind ein Shade und zwei Hunter, ich möchte diese Hindernisse aus der Welt geschafft haben." „Roger." Flüsterte Haverson.

Achtmal hörte man das Husten zweier Schallgedämpfter Waffen und drei rasend schnelle Feuerbälle schossen lautlos auf den Shade und die Hunter zu. Fast zeitgleich mit dem Einschlag des letzten Gaußgeschosses kippten die Wachen, drei Jackals und fünf Grunts um. Vince schlich in der Deckung der Schatten weiter.

Langsam erreichte Vince einen offenen Platz, auf dem ein halbes Dutzend Seraphs geparkt waren. Sechs Grunts in Reihenformation hatten ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Wie es Vince hunderte Male getan hatte, schoss er nun einzelne Schüsse auf die Grunts ab und die Umweltgeräusche deckten die Schalldämpfung der beiden MPs noch deutlich. „Habe sechs Seraphs gesichert.", flüsterte er in sein Mikrofon.

Etwa 200 Meter weiter Südlich auf dem Hügel gab Haverson ein Signal in Richtung von Sean, der sofort begann die Hügelkette hinab zu sprinten.

„Verteidigung Süd, bitte Antworten." Nur Rauschen im Funkverkehr „Verteidigung Süd, Meldet euch!" Erneut Rauschen. Kiromee rieb alle seine Mandiblen aneinender, was einem Besorgten Stirnrunzeln bei den Menschen entsprach. „Los, ihr Missgeburten, sammelt euch und kommt mit!" Die Grunts wuselten rasch in Sechserreihen zusammen, prüften ihre Waffen und warfen nervöse Blicke umher. „Mir nach. Mir Nach!", donnerte Kiromee. Das Dutzend Grunts und zwei Jackals rannten ihm hinterher durch das Geäst Richtung Süden.

Vince legte sein Kopftuch ab und wischte sich über den Kopf. „Sprengladungen angebracht. Wir brauchen die Kanister. Erbitte Erlaubnis Stellung zu halten!" „Roger, Sind unterwegs!" Sean hob sein Ma5B und Drehte sich zum Eingang des Seraphs. Die letzten zehn Minuten hatten Vince und er damit zugebracht Sprengladung an den Reaktoren des halben Dutzend intakter Seraphs anzubringen. „Warte mal.", sagte Sean, duckte sich und kroch aus der Luke, nahm den nächstliegenden Gruntkadaver und schleifte ihn ins innere der Seraphs. Rasch entfernte er den Methantak der Panzerung, steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack und warf die Leiche aus der Luke. Kaum zwei Minuten später trafen auch Haverson und Johannesen ein, die Kanister auf dem Rücken. „Vorwärts. Weiter zu den Tritiumtanks!", sagte Haverson.

Geduckt und mit Sean an der Spitze und Vince am Ende bewegte sich die Truppe zu den großen Tanks und begann Stellung zu beziehen. Kaum hatte man sich in die ursprünglich für die Allianzler gedachte Deckung begeben und begonnen, Tritium umzufüllen, schon ging eine Schrilles Alarmsignal los. Man hatte die Leichen entdeckt, jetzt wurde es ungemütlich.

Hohog, Rerem und Lelen waren die ersten Grunts, die die Tanks erreichten. Schnell feuerten alle ihre Waffen, Zwei Nadelwerfer und ein Plasmagewehr ab und heiße Feuerstrahlen und dutzende Kristallnadeln schossen Durch die Luft, Trafen einen Menschen und Explodierten in einer Wolke, die allen die Sicht nahm. Lelen war der erste, der aufschaute. Der Mensch stand noch. Und langsam schien sich der silberne Glanz, der auf seiner Panzerung zu liegen schien zu verflüchtigen. Der Mensch stand und war Unverletzt. Ein anderer warf etwas nach den dreien, doch sie konnten nicht sehen was es war.

Sean ging in Deckung. Auf seinem einen Ohr begann er ein unartikuliertes Quietschen zu hören, aus dem Ohr, an dem sein Kopfhörer mit dem Sprachübersetzter hing kam ein „Granateee Bööseee!" Es gab einen lauten Knall und Vince fluchte. „Das Schildkit hat die Hälfte der Gesamtenergie in Schildenergie umgewandelt, um mich zu retten, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass des das Kit noch mal machen wird, was heißt, dass ich nur noch zwei normale Aufladungen für den Schild habe." Johannesen verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zu Haverson um. „Wie lange brauchst du noch?" „Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln."

Erneut zerriss eine große Salve Plasma die Luft und wurde mit einer eben so großen Salve Projektile gekontert. Die Truppe hatte etwa ein Dutzend Jackals und das Dreifache an Grunts abgeschossen. Langsam mussten sie verschwinden, bevor es zu heiß wurde. Sean rammte ein neues Magazin in sein Ma5B, das dritte Mal dass er nachladen musste, Vince hatte noch etwa die Hälfte von seiner ersten Muntionsschnur übrig und Johannesen hatte nur noch zwei Magazine plus eines in der Waffe übrig. Sie zückte stattdessen ihre Shotgun. „Fertig.", sagte Haverson laut, „Wir müssen hier weg!" „Moment noch!", sagte Sean und brachte einen Sprengsatz an dem Tank an. „Jetzt."

Sean rannte vor und sah sich um. Danach kam Haverson, dann Johannesen und als Rückendeckung Vince. Grade standen alle unter einem Baum, als es in der Leitung knackte und Rodriguez sich meldete. „Achtung! Der Grunt ist abgehauen! Passt auf!" „Wie abgehauen?", fragte Haverson verdutzt

„ Ich habe eben zusammen mit ihm gesessen und gepokert und als eure Meldung kam, dass ihr fertig wart, ist er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und aus der Evil Richtung Lager gerannt!" „Verstanden. Halt die Augen offen. Haverson Ende!"

Plötzlich zerrissen Dutzende von Kristallnadeln und Plasmastrahlen die Luft. „Lauft! Ich mache so lange die Zielscheibe!", Donnerte Vince.

Das dumpfe Bellen von Schallgedämpften MPs und das Jaulen von Plasmawaffen hallte hin und her. Rasch sprinteten die Drei in Deckung, außerhalb des Komplexes. Sie nahmen Kampfstellung ein und Haverson Zückte die Plasmapistole, die Kakap ihm gegeben hatte. Er Tastete seinen Rücken ab. Wo war die Gaußarmbrust? Schlagartig wurde es ihm klar: Er hatte sie auf dem Hügel vergessen, als er überhastet Johannesen gefolgt war. Shit!

Ein knacken hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Vince hinkte heran und fiel auf die Knie. Beide Unterarme waren von Nadelwerferprojektilen zerrissen worden und ein Plasmastrahl hatte einen seiner Oberschenkel erwischt. „Raus Hier!", sagte er schwach. „Ich habe … zwar viele von diesen Bastarden mitgenommen … aber mich hat's heftig erwischt! Wir .. müssen … weg ehe die Verstärkung bekommen." Seine Augenlider flatterten und er brach zusammen. Haverson steckte die Plasmapistole ein und nahm seinen Verbandskasten und verband Vinces Wunden so gut es ging. „Was jetzt?", fragte Sean „ Ich und Johannesen schleppen ihn, du führst. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg, also Los!" Rasch traten sie auf eine Lichtung, die sie zuvor von der Klippe aus gesehen hatten und begannen sich langsam aber sicher in Richtung der Evil zu begeben. Plötzlich zerriss ein „OG OG OG!" die Luft

Kapitel 5

Von einem Problem ins Nächste

„Wenn einem die Scheiße bis zum Hals steht soll man den Kopf nicht hängen lassen!"

Ruben Alexander Fuchs

Missionszeit (Nach Touchdown) 2235 Stunden (Missionsuhr von SergeantMajor Sean Redders)Irgendwo auf dem Halo-Ring  
Das sah nicht gut aus. Sean entsicherte sein MA5B und duckte sich. Wenn er die Silohetten die das spärliche Mondlicht warf richtig deutete, dann standen dort 15 Allianzler in den Büschen und warteten. Er gab ein Handzeichen an die ihm folgenden. Johannesen und Haverson stoppten. Vince Keuchte. Er hatte zwei oder drei der Kristallnadeln der Allianz abbekommen und wurde von den beiden anderen getragen. "Verdammt", dachte Redders, „wenn uns nur nicht dieser Grunt abgehauen wäre oder Rodriguez sein Treibstoffproblem in den Griff bekommen hätte." Er atmete tief durch. Noch waren sie nicht entdeckt worden, aber das blieb nur eine Frage der Zeit. "Schöne Scheiße!", dachte Redders weiter, „Es hat keinen Sinn dem Piloten oder dem Grunt, der sich uns Zufällig an Bord der Autumn ergab zuzuschieben. Oh ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das Kerlchen ein Spion war. Aber Haverson musste ihn natürlich ausquetschen, und deshalb hat er dem Vieh doch glatt einen Sprachübersetzungschip verpasst. Also ist es nicht deine..." Doch ein Kampfschrei eines Elitekriegers zerriss die Luft und seine Gedanken. Binnen Sekunden huschten Schatten über den Hügel und kreisten sie ein.  
Johannesen zog ihre M6D, doch kaum hatte sie die Waffe im Anschlag, schon grinsten ihr 14 Plasmapistolen entgegen. Haverson dagegen schien gelassen. Entspannt stand er da, als wäre er grade statt eines Hinterhaltes auf einem Spaziergang. Seine Plasmapistole blieb in seinem Gürtel.  
Dann begann der Elitekrieger mit seiner, zu menschliche Sprache inkompatiblen Stimme anscheinend per Übersetzer zu reden. "Abschaum! Haltet still und ihr erhaltet ein schnelles Ende!" Redders umfasste sein Sturmgewehr fester. Johannesen schwenkte die M6d hin und her zwischen den Allianzlern, die ihren Ring um sie immer enger zogen. Jetzt würden sie sterben! Redders hatte keine Lust zu sterben. Haverson dagegen nahm alles was um ihn geschah mit einer Leichtigkeit hin, las wollte er seine letzten Minuten mit etwas gemütlicherem als Widerstand verbringen.  
"Jetzt Schießt, ihr Ratten oder wollt ihr kleinen Viecher etwa Revoltieren!?  
Ein Quäken von hinter Redders drang an dessen Ohr. Zehn Sekunden sah es so aus, als wollten die Allianzkrieger, die anscheinend bis auf zwei Jackals vorwiegend aus Grunts bestanden ernsthaft daran denken, den Befehl zu missachten. Dann war noch ein Quäken zu hören und Redders schloss die Augen. Er sah durch seine Lider, wie sich grünes und Oranges Plasma in den Waffen der Grunts sammelte und zu menschenfaustgroßen Kugeln ballte. Dann gab es ein lautes Jaulen, wie beim Feuern eines Plasmagwehres und zwölf Waffen zischten und Zwölf heiße Plasmastrahlen zerissen die Luft... 

Kakap Erreichte das Geäst. Vor ihm auf der Ebene Standen die vier Menschen, denen er seine Rettung verdankte. Plötzlich traten ein Dutzend Grunts zwei Jackals und zwei Sangheili aus dem Gebüsch, Überbewaffnet und genug bewaffnet um die Gruppe mit der ersten Salve zu vernichten. Kakap dachte nach. Was er tun könnte, als der Sangheili eine erstklassige Waffe in die Hand gab: Er behandelte die ihm unterstellten Unggoy schlecht. „Tötet die Unterdrücker!" rief er. Die Unggoy schienen nicht zu reagieren, was den Elitekrieger zu irritieren schien. Kakap schrie es erneut. Diesmal luden die Grunts ihre Plasmapistolen bis zum Anschlag auf. Eine Halbe Sekunde später feuerten sie… und trafen die Jackals! Kakap trat durch die Büsche, die Waffe, die er auf dem Hügel gefunden hatte im Anschlag und geladen. Der rot gepanzerte Elitekrieger wirbelte herum, seine voll aufgeladene Plasmapistole im Anschlag. Kakap Hob seine Waffe, zog den Abzug durch und donnerte: „Fahr Zur Hölle!" Genau das tat der Elitekrieger auch, doch er hatte nicht die Chance zu sehen, ob sein Plasmaball sein Ziel traf, denn beinahe genau nachdem der Grunt gefeuert hatte, wurde der Sangheili von einer 40mm Gauskugel zerfetzt. Plötzlich sah Kakap nur noch Plasma über seinen Panzer fegen und die Temperaturanzeige, die sich neben der beinahe erschöpften Atemanzeige befand, Schoss in den Kritischen Bereich. Kaum eine Sekunde später öffneten sich sämtliche Ventile, aus denen die verdampfende Kühlflüssigkeit stieß. Sofort strömten die Grunts zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. „Die … Menschen … sind ... meine … Freunde.", röchelte Kakap, „Verarztet den Verletzten!" Ein rot gepanzerter Grunt quäkte ein „Ja". Dann wurde Kakap schwarz vor Augen.

Quiquin schoss aus dem Geäst, Shoromee hinter sich. Rasend schnell erreichte er den kleinen rot gepanzerten Unggoy, der von den anderen gehoben wurde. „Ich bin Arzt, Lasst mich Durch!", schrie der weiß gepanzerte und die Grunts nahmen etwas Abstand und bildeten eine Gasse, sodass Quiquin hindurch konnte.

Drei der Unggoy drehten sich zu Shoromee um, die Waffen im Anschlag. „Nietet ihn doch um!", sagte Zazak. „Nein!", schrieen Kokom und Totop zugleich, „Shoromee war immer gut zu uns." „Aber was ist mit den Menschen?", fragte Zazak hoffnungsvoll. „Die lassen wir am Leben, sie können uns nützlich sein!", warf Shoromee dazwischen, „ Wir sind nun alle verdammt, Unngoy, wie Sangheili wie Menschen!" „Wieso dass denn?", fragte Totop „ Ihr seid Ausgestoßene, dadurch dass Ihr die Jackals erschossen habt und dass ihr unterjocht wurdet, Ich dadurch, dass die Propheten mich und andere Sangheili absägen wollen, die Menschen dadurch, dass sie kurz vor der Gesamtniederlage stehen. Wir stehen alle gegen die Allianz, tun wir uns zusammen, haben wir einen Vorteil, da Menschen und Ketzer, wie die Propheten meine Brüder und mich nennen werden, wenn sie das nicht schon tun, Noch Flotten haben. Die Allianz ist einfach zu stark, als dass die Sangheili alleine sich dagegen stellen könnten, aber wenn wir ein Bündnis schließen, würde und dass retten. Einverstanden?"

Kurz wurde gemurmelt, dann nickte man einverständlich.

Die Vier Menschen hatten die Szene wie versteinert beobachtet. Plötzlich steckten die Grunts und der Elitekrieger ihre Waffen ein, und wandten sich ihnen zu, die Hände erhoben. Sean und Johannesen senkten ihre Waffen. Da, Kaum 20 Meter entfern von ihnen lag die kleine rot gepanzerte Gestalt, die sie alle gerettet Hatte. Kakap. Ein weiß gepanzerter Grunt schien ihn zu behandeln. „Wir schlagen euch etwas vor!", quäkten drei Grunts. Haverson zögerte einen Moment. „ Und was?" „Ein Bündnis, von dem ihr alle profitieren werdet", antwortete der Golden gepanzerte Elitekrieger. Haverson zögerte erneut. „Warum?", fragte Sean, bevor Haverson selbst antworten Konnte. Der Elitekrieger holte Luft. „Wir sind alle gegen die restliche Allianz: Diese Unggoy rebellieren gegen die Schlimmen Lebensumstände, Ich und meine Brüder kämpfen gegen die Propheten, die uns absägen wollen und ihr kämpft um euer Überleben. Vereinigen wir unsere Kräfte, können wir zumindest diese Schlacht auf dieser Ringwelt überleben und fliehen." „Nicht schlecht, Mr. Eeeeehhhhm, wie heißen sie denn?"

„Nori Shoromee lautet mein Name. Also seid ihr einverstanden?" Sean blickte Haverson, Johannesen und Vince an, der grade wieder zu sich kam. Sie alle gaben ein Kopfnicken. „Ja!"

Der Elitekrieger sprach mit freudiger Stimme. „Das ist gut. Ich sehe, dass ihr einen Verwundeten habt. Exzellenz eeeeehhhhm, wie lautet euer Name?" „Ich bin Sean Redders, das Exzellenz können sie weglassen, Das hier, " er Zeigte auf Haverson, „ Ist Ellias Haverson. Und die anderen beiden sind Mary Johannesen und Jean Vince." „Hey", drang Rodriguez' Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher seines Helmes. Offensichtlich hatte er alles mit angehört. „Unseren Piloten lernen sie kennen, wenn wir unseren Jäger erreichen."

Der Elitekrieger nickte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten und um Exzellenz Vince kümmern." Sofort traten zwei rot gepanzerte Grunts vor ihn. „Wir helfen dir!", quäkten die beiden freundlich, und zogen jeder eine Art Sprayflasche aus ihren Taschen, womit sie Vinces Wunden besprühten, worauf die noch sichtbaren Nadeln sich verflüssigten und die Blutung aufhörte. Johannesen Packte aus dem Verbandskasten den sie trug Verbände und Bioschaum, und gab Sean die eine Hälfte in die Hand und nach einer kurzen Weile waren Vinces Wunden behandelt und er selbst stand wieder auf den Beinen.

Quiquin kam zu Shoromee und den Menschen. „Alle drehten sich dem Grunt zu, doch nur Sean sprach es aus. „Wie geht es Kakap?" „Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Aber es Gibt ein Problem: Seine Panzerung braucht Kühlmittel, um die Normale Temperatur herzustellen. Und das verflüchtigt sich bei dieser Außentemperatur. Also fällt umfüllen schon mal aus und den Panzerungswechsel bei diesen Temperaturen überlebt kein Unggoy." „Also lautet dein Vorschlag?", fragte Johannesen „Wenn wir das Kühlmittel zuführen wollen, müssen wir neues aus einem Der Schiffe der Allianz bekommen und das n…" „Nächtstgelegne Schiff ist die Götterschwert.", beendete Shoromee den Satz. „Also müssen wir das Schiff stürmen!" „Ja, aber wie kommen wir da rein?" „Das ist kein Problem.", sagte Sean, „Wir haben ja einen Schweren Jäger." Er öffnete einen Kanal zu Rodriguez. „Hey, Wir brauchen Abholung, Haben die Tritiumtanks und die 500 Meter wirst du auch ohne schaffen, oder?" „Roger, ich habe eure Positionen aufgrund eurer Chips. Bin unterwegs!"

„Aber mit einem Jäger alleine, schaffen wir das nicht. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir uns noch einen Seraph aus dem Tritiumlager holen.", sagte Shoromee. „Gute Idee.", sagte Haverson, „Alle, bis auf Shoromee und mich lassen sich von der Evil abholen. Wir beiden steigen auch ein, lassen uns aber im Tritiumlager rauswerfen und schnappen uns einen der Seraphs, die Nicht mit Sprengsätzen gespickt sind. Dann Teilen wir die Teams ein, sobald wir nur noch eine halbe Flugstunde von dem Kreuzer entfernt sind." „Einverstanden Haversonmee", sagte Shoromee

„Ich auch", sagte Sean.

2303 Missionsuhr von Sean Redders

Die Antriebe der Evil heulten und die Heckklappe öffnete sich. Sean gab das vorher vereinbarte Zeichen, und Er selbst, Vince, Johannesen und die anderen Grunts feuerten Sturm um den Beiden anderen Deckung zu geben. Plötzlich knackte es in Seans Helmlautsprecher und Haverson gab ein kurzes. „Sind drin. Stell den Timer der Sprengsätze auf 2 Minuten." Sean drückte rasch die nötigen Tasten und sofort erschien ein Countdown auf seinem HUD. Instinktiv griff Sean nach seinem Ring, und stellte fast, dass die Kette um seinen Hals verschwunden war. Sean zwang sich selbst dazu ruhig zu atmen, denn der UNSC ersetzte oftmals Wertsachen, die bei Missionen verloren gegangen waren. 1.30 Minuten. Die Antriebe der Evil und eines Seraphs heulten auf, die Evil machte einen Ruck nach vorne und ging in Formation mit dem Seraph. 1 Minute. Sean warf durch das Heckfenster einen Blick nach hinten auf das Lager. 30 Sekunden. Die Grunts schnallten sich an und hielten sich fest als Rodriguez zu beschleunigen begann. Sean machte das nichts aus, denn er war derartiges noch von den Spec Ops gewöhnt. 10 Sekunden. 5. 1. 0. ein halbes Dutzend Feuerbälle leuchteten an der Stelle auf, an der die Seraphs geparkt gewesen waren. Danach gab es eine gewaltige blaue Stichflamme, die den Rest des Lagers verzehrt. Sean runzelte die Stirn. Das durch den Sprengsatz in den Tritiumtank gebombte Leck hätte wohl kaum zu dieser Detonationsreaktion ausgereicht. Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf: Sein Ehering. Dieses mit Platin überzogene Kleinod hatte Katalytisch gewirkt und den Gesamten Wasserstoff in seiner Reichweite in eine blaue, extrem heiße Flamme verwandelt. Daraus resultierte, dass die Restliche Tritiummenge plötzlich genügend Wärmeenergie für die Selbe Reaktion bei allem Tritium gleichzeitig. Zufrieden der Allianz einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst zu haben lehnte sich Sean zurück und genoss den Rest des Fluges.

Haverson nutze den Holotank der Evil um den versammelten den Plan zu zeigen. Er atmete ein und stieß den Atem aus. „Wie wir sehen können", begann er, „Haben wir hier einen Plan der Götterschwert. Wir werden zwei Teams bilden, Rot and Blau. Team Rot wird sich zum Medizinischen Teil des Kreuzers Durchschlagen und Dort Quiquin und Kakap bei der Behandlung beschützen. Um einen sicheres Überleben zu garantieren wird Team blau im anderen Hangar landen und die Allianztruppen so gut es geht beschäftigen. Dazu wird das blaue Team geteilt und verschiedene Aufgaben erledigen. Der eine Teil gräbt sich im Hangar ein, der andere wird die Waffenlager überfallen, plündern und was nicht mitgenommen werden kann wird gesprengt. Noch fragen?" Sean hob die Hand. „Wie ist die Zusammenstellung der Teams?" „Ich gehe zu rot.", sagte Vince „Ich auch", sagte Sean „Ich werde mit Freuden mit euch kämpfen!", sagte Shoromee „Wir auch!" Kokom und Totop traten vor.

„Ok", sagte Haverson, „ihr geht mit Quiquin und Kakap und ihr nehmt die Evil. Ich, Johannesen und der Rest der Grunts gehen in den Seraph und bilden Team blau." „Bewaffnung?", fragte Sean gelassen. „Wer eine neue Waffe haben will, soll sie sich nehmen." „Ok, legen wir danach los."

Sean tauschte seine S2 und sein Ma5b gegen zwei M6ds und ein Ma5cg, die Spec-Op-version des Ma5b, mit einem Granatwerfer und einem größeren Magazin ausgestattet, dazu sechs Magazine je Waffe und ein halbes Dutzend Gewehrgranaten. Vince packte einfach nur noch vier weitere Munitionsschnüre ein und Johannesen packte sich eine MP, genau wie Haverson. Shoromee griff zu einem zweiten erbeuteten Plasmagewehr und einer M6d. Keine fünf Minuten später saßen die Teams getrennt in ihren Schiffen und nahmen Kurs auf ihr gemeinsames Ziel. Rodriguez legte einen Chip ein und Sofort Donnerte Grave-Flip Musik aus den Lautsprechern, der wesentlich härtere Nachfolger von Death- und Speedmetal. Shoromee schien das zu gefallen, denn er klopfte im Takt mit seinen Hufen auf den Boden.

„Haben gedockt, macht euch bereit!", dröhnte Haversons Stimmen aus den Lautsprechern der Evil. „Roger!", sagte Rodriguez. „Kommen in Sichtweite des Kreuzers."

Die Wolken brachen auf und die Götterschwert kam in Sicht. „Warum schießen die nicht auf uns?" „Scheißegal!", sagte Vince „Das Kerlchen hat uns allen den Arsch gerettet und jetzt retten wir ihm den Arsch!"

Haverson und die Grunts sprangen aus dem Seraph ins freie des Kreuzerhangars. „Verdammich!", sagte Johannesen, „Sieht ja aus, als ob hier eine besoffene Germanenhorde durchgetobt wäre!" Auf die Innenausstattung des Hangars traf diese Beschreibung recht präzise. Überall lagen die Teile von Tanks, Fahrzeugen und Waffen herum und Blut verschiedener Rassen der Allianz bedeckte die Wände. „Was sind Germanen?", fragte einer der Grunts.

„ Vergiss es!", sagte Haverson. Er blickte sich kurz um und gab ein Handzeichen, dass ihm die anderen Folgen sollten. Langsam aber sicher gedeckt schlichen die Beiden Menschen und das Dutzend Grunts in Richtung des Waffenlagers, ohne jedoch eine Spur der Allianz zu finden, allerdings nicht ohne sich über die Verwüsteten Gänge zu wundern.

„Sind nun auch drin!" Das Team Rot machte sich bereit. Ich nehme Kakap auf den Rücken, ", sagte Sean „dann sind wir schneller!" „Roger, Ich gebe Rückendeckung!", sagte Vince „Dann bleibt mir die Spitze.", sagte Shoromee. „Ich verteidige die Evil!", kam es von Rodriguez.

Team Rot ging immer wieder unterbrochen von Shoromee, der sich umsah und lauschte durch ausgestorbene aber bluttriefende Gänge in Richtung der Krankenstation.

Sean war der erste der die Tür berührte. Langsam ging diese auf und das rote Team schlüpfte hindurch bevor sie sich schloss.

Hier war auch alles wie ausgestorben und Sean legte Kakap auf Quiquins rat vorsichtig auf einen Behandlungstisch am Der Tür abgewandten Ende des Raumes nieder. Quiquin öffnete die Ventile an der Rüstung des rot gepanzerten Grunts. Der Rest von Team rot ging in Stellung, zur Tür gedreht. Hätten sie gewusst, dass sie in diesem Moment von etwa 100 Kreaturen beobachtet wurden, hatten sie wahrscheinlich um sich geschossen. Doch sie Wussten es nicht.

Millionen von Jahren hatte Halo seine beiden größten Geheimnisse gehütet und Verteidigt. Doch als nun die Fremden Spezies den Ring betraten änderten sich die Machtverhältnisse. Ursprünglich hatten die Blutsväter dieses Konstrukt errichtet um ihre Beiden größten Waffen zu sichern und zu vereinigen. Mit dem Eintreffen der Menschen hatte die Allianz alle Skrupel verloren versiegelte Geheimnisse vor sich hinrotten zu lassen verloren. Dies war nicht das Konzept der Blutsväter gewesen. Die Spezies die sie für die Verteidigung der eigenen Rasse und für den Krieg gezüchtet hatte, hatte die Überhand gewonnen und im Gegensatz zu Menschen und Allianz bestand für sie kein Grund Irgendjemanden am Leben zu lassen.

Kapitel 5 Teil 3

2330 Auf der Missionsuhr von Petty Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez

Im Hangar des Kreuzers Götterlicht

Das Gitarrensolo des Songs erstarb und Rodriguez zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette. Er fuhr urplötzlich zusammen, als er ein Geräusch hörte, dass er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Seine Hand fuhr unweigerlich zum Griff seines Ma5bs und fühlte, ob ein Magazin darin war. Nein, dachte Rodriguez, das habe ich mir nur eingebildet. Plötzlich kam ein Piepen vom Cockpit der Evil her und scheuchte Rodriguez auf. Das konnte nur der Bewegungsmelder sein! Rodriguez hatte ihn so eingestellt, dass er einige Kontakte Ignorierte, die er vorher markiert hatte. Und das war das Team! Ein rascher Blick ließ Rodriguez' Kinnlade hinabsinken: Das Gesamte Schiff war plötzlich voll von Winzigen Kontakten. Mehrere Tausend an kleinen Kontakten wurden aufgezeichnet. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall im Hangar und Rodriguez riss sein Ma5b heraus, entsicherte es und brachte es in Anschlag. Hastig stellte er sich auf die Rampe der Evil und sah sich um. Etwa 20 Meter vor ihm formierten sich etwa sechs Dutzend kleiner, unförmiger Wesen, die sich wie eine Welle auf Tentakeln auf ihn zu bewegten. Rodriguez zögerte nicht lange und Feuerte. wo immer eine Kugel eine der kleinen Kreaturen erwischte, so explodierte es und nahm die nächsten fünf um sich gehenden seiner art mit in den Tod. Ein einziges Magazin war mehr als Genug um hier aufzuräumen.

Nach Atem ringen packte Rodriguez sein Mikrofon und Öffnete einen Kanal an alle Menschen in der Gegend. „Team Blau Sofort zurückziehen und Team Rot folgt sobald Kakaps Rüstung wieder in Ordnung ist! Ich hatte Kontakt mit einer Überzahl Kleiner Wesen! Macht, dass ihr in euer Taxi kommt, und dann weg hier!" „Roger!", kam Haversons Stimme fast sofort aus Rodriguez Headset. „Auch wir machen hinne!", sagte Sean Redders Stimme.

„Quiquin, wie lange dauert es noch?" „Es kann sich nur noch um Einheiten handeln!" „Das hilft mir jetzt auch weiter!"

„Wir stellen uns mit dem Rücken zur Wand, Shoromee", sagte Sean Redders „Shoromee, was ist los?" „… Sie haben die Geißel befreit!", sagte Shoromee monoton, „Diese Narren! Wir müssen weg hier!" „Ruhig bleiben!", sagte Vince. „Wir müssen auf Kakap warten. Quiquin, was ist jetzt mit…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn in der Nähe der Eingangstür brach etwas aus der Decke und landete Scheppernd auf dem Boden. Fast im selben Moment ergoss sich eine Welle kleiner Kreaturen in den Raum, sie begannen sich zu formieren … und Zerplatzten plötzlich, als Seans Gewehrgranate sie in der Mitte traf! Sean lud den in sein Gewehr integrierten Granatwerfer durch. „Verdammich!", sagte Vince, „Du hast uns den Arsch gerettet, Shredder!" „Nein.", sagte Sean ruhig, „Das war nur die erste Welle. Da wird mehr kommen, vielfach so viel!"

Haversons Trupp erreichte den Hangar. „Los, ihr geht in die Seraphs!", befahl Haverson. Er selbst ging an eine der Holographischen Konsolen, zog seinen Taschencomputer heraus und schaltete ihn an. Haverson aktivierte die Datenübertragung per Infrarot. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Systeme angepasst hatten und dann begann Haverson einen Download von Dateien, die frei zugänglich waren. Er hoffte, dass es sich um Informationen handelte, die er nutzen konnte. Kaum zwei Minuten später saß Haverson am Steuer des Seraphs und ließ den Taschencomputer die Daten übersetzen.

Eine weitere Welle der kleinen Kreaturen strömte in den Raum und wurde fast augenblicklich von Dutzenden Kugeln und Plasmastrahlen aufgerieben. „Bin fast fertig.", quäkte Quiquin plötzlich „Ich muss nur noch die Schläuche von seiner Panzerung entfernen!" Erneut rappelte es an dem Loch in der Decke und diesmal fielen ein halbes Dutzend großer gestalten heraus. Sie wirkten halbwegs Humanoid, hatten jedoch eine ebenso bleiche Haut wie die kleinen Kreaturen, die den Gesamten Körper und das Gesicht bedeckten. Sie hatten lange Tentakel, mit denen sie Plasmapistolen und M6Ds trugen. Sofort wurden sie von Kugeln eingedeckt und fielen hinter eine Kistenreihe. Shoromee pirschte sich an, gedeckt von Vince. Alles war ruhig. Shoromee kam den Kisten immer näher. Plötzlich wurde Shoromee so schnell und heftig von einer Tentakelfaust erwischt, die ihn zurückschleuderte und seiner beiden Plasmagewehre beraubte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte Shoromee die zuvor gewählte M6D und Drückte ab, die semi detonative Kugel zerriss den Kopf der Kreatur und eine Gewehrgranate erledigte den Rest. „Nett.", sagte Shoromee knapp und sah sich die M6D genau an.

„Kakap ist soweit fertig, aber immer noch bewusstlos!", sagte Quiquin „Wir können weg."

Das rote Team ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie hasteten aus der Krankenstation, beide Grunts huckepack. Sie kamen um die Ecken und sahen sich an jeder um und wenn sie einen Feind erblickten, wurde dieser mit Salven von Plasma und Kugeln niedergemäht. Nichts schien sie aufhalten zu können. Im Hangar angekommen wartete Rodriguez auf der Heckrampe der Evil auf sie. „Raus hier!", war das einzige, was ihm über die Lippen kam. Kaum hatte Rodriguez Rampe geschlossen, begann die Evil auf einmal heftig zu beschleunigen. „Bloß weg hier!"

Kapitel 5 teil4

0231 Auf der Missionsuhr von Sean Redders

„Shoromee, was zum Höllenhenker war dass denn?" „Wir nennen es die Flood." „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht." Shoromee ließ eine Art Seufzen hören. „Die Allianz wusste aus Hinterlassenschaften der Blutsväter, dass diese Kreaturen existierten, allerdings nicht wo. Wir haben Ewigkeiten in dem Glauben gelebt, dass sie alle ausgestorben waren. Zu Unrecht wie wir jetzt wissen. „Haverson an Rodriguez. Irgendwelche Verluste zu verzeichnen?" „Negativ, wir sind Vollzählig und unverletzt. Die Behandlung des Grunts war erfolgreich." „Roger. Ich habe Koordinaten hochgeladen, bei denen wir uns Treffen. Zudem habe ich Daten geschickt, die ich aus dem Allianzkreuzer heruntergeladen und dechiffriert habe. Das sollte ausreichen, um den nächsten Einsatz zu erklären. Haverson Ende."

Der Holoprojektor erwärmte sich und gab die übersetzte Nachricht wieder.

„Verdammt Haverson, ich habe langsam die Schnauze voll von deinen Selbstmordkommandos!"

„Was ist die Alternative, deiner Meinung nach, Vince?" „Egal wie riskant es ist, wenn wir gemeinsam schnell und effizient zuschlagen, bekommen wir die Codes und sind raus ehe die Covies etwas merken. Es ist nun mal ein Himmelfahrtskommando wir hatten bis jetzt Glück und auch jetzt hat das Glück wieder die Finger im Spiel. Wir hätten alle verrecken können bei der Sache im Tritiumlager, oder schon auf der Autumn! Und diesmal haben wir noch einen weiteren unglaublichen Preis vor Augen. Wenn wir das schaffen, kann uns weder die Allianz noch die Flood etwas." „Schon, Shredder, aber bedenke die Risiken. Wir fliegen mitten in die Letzte Basis der Allianz auf Halo hinein und die haben das Ding in den letzten 6 Stunden so befestigt wie Montsegur zur besten Zeit." „Scheißegal!", schoss Johannesen dazwischen. „Lieber gehe ich in einem Himmelfahrtskommando gegen die Allianz drauf, als dass ich mich von einer Welle kleiner fieser Tentakelwesen übernehmen lasse." „Ich habe eine Idee!", sagte Shoromee nervös. „Als Feldmeister habe ich das Recht mich von dem Ring Evakuieren zu lassen. Ich lasse mir die Codes geben, und ihr sorgt dann für Ablenkung, damit ich verschwinden kann." „Keine schlechte Idee. Aber wann machen wir dass alles? Ich meine, wir haben schon während einer Nacht zwei mehr oder weniger schwere und Kräftezehrende Einsätze hinter uns. Wir haben uns eine Pause mehr als Verdient." „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen." „Ich auch."

Shoromee streckte sich. Er hatte im Gang des Seraphs gelegen und geschlafen. Langsam trat er heraus. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch das stand kurz bevor. „Seltsam hier, nicht wahr." Shoromee fuhr herum und sah den Menschenpiloten vor dem Menschlichen Jäger stehen und eine Zigarette rauchen. Shoromee streckte sich erneut. „Ja, ich konnte mich noch nie daran gewöhnen. Ich habe dutzende Welten betreten und ich finde es immer wieder interessant und anstrengend zugleich eine neue Welt zu bereisen." Der Pilot nickte. „Geht mir auch so." Er nahm einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Zigarette. „Wie glauben sie, geht es weiter, wenn wir hier heraus sind und die Korvette haben?" „Mein Name ist Nori, und ich denke dass wir zunächst mal so weit kommen müssen." „Angenehm, Rodriguez. Und ich bin derselben Meinung. Und wie unser Glück bis jetzt gestanden hat, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zu einem Desaster kommt, dass alle Glücksfälle bis jetzt ausradiert." „Wir haben zwei gut ausgebildete menschliche Soldaten dabei, die sich durchaus mit einer ganzen Menge Sangheili messen könnten, ein Dutzend Grunts, zwei Jäger und reichlich Waffen und Munition." „Und wir haben einen Sangheili." Rodriguez grinste. „Das auch. Wir haben aber diesmal nicht das Überraschungsmoment." „Passt auf jedes von Haversons Himmelfahrtskommandos. Da standen die Überlebenschancen bis jetzt auch ziemlich übel. Dabei kann ich mich als Pilot nicht beklagen, ich habe ein verdammt gutes los." Er nahm den Letzten Zug aus seiner Zigarette und schnippte die Kippe weg.

Johannesen sprang auf die Füße und begann sich zu strecken. Langsam begann sie zu realisieren wo sie war: Im Longsword. Fast wäre sie, als sie in Richtung der Vorratskiste schlurfte über einen großen Haufen eng aneinander Gekuschelter Grunts gefallen. Wie niedlich! Ein Dutzend kleiner Allianzler alle samt zusammengerollt und auf einem Haufen liegend schien seinen Atemrhythmus kollektiv angepasst zu haben, denn dieser Haufen zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und dehnte sich aus. Johannesen hatte zwar vorher schon gewusst, dass Grunts Gemeinschaftswesen waren, denen Streitigkeit untereinander fremd waren, aber dass sie so eine ausgeprägte soziale Bindung zueinander hatten hatte sie nicht gewusst. Einen Moment blickte sie das Knäuel der kleinen Soldaten noch an, bis ihr Magen ein Deutliches Signal setzte. Vorsichtig schlich sie auf die Kiste zu. Als sie das Schloss daran sah, verzog sie das Gesicht. „Sean Redders, warum lassen sie nicht einfach die Lebensmittel für alle zugänglich?", flüsterte sie ärgerlich. „Willst du eine Ehrliche oder eine schöne Antwort?" Johannesen zuckte zusammen und Blickte dem Sergeant Major genau ins Gesicht. „Eine Ehrliche bitte."

Redders streckte sich aus. „Damit Vince uns nicht alles wegfrisst." „Kann ich mir denken." „Ja, aber ich denke, es wird trotzdem Zeit etwas zu essen." „Ich könnte einen Kaffe und eine Portion Eier mit Speck vertragen." „Mal sehen, was man so jetzt machen kann."

Redders packte die Kiste als wäre sie nichts als ein Pappkarton. „Raus hier. Wenn die Kerlchen wach werden fressen die uns die Haare vom Kopf."

Haverson war nun fertig mit der Datei. Zufrieden speicherte er sie ab und lehnte sich zurück. Seinen Magen verlangte es nach einem Kaffe, nicht von ONI's Rattengift und auch nicht von der Koffeinbowle der Marines. Schließlich ging er aus dem Cockpit des Seraph ins Freie, wo sich langsam ein Sonnenaufgang abzeichnete. „Haverson!" Haverson wirbelte herum. Da saßen Shoromee, Rodriguez, Redders und Johannesen vor einem frisch entzündeten Gaskocher im Kreis. „Setz' dich zu uns! Wir sehen grade nach etwas zu essen!" Haverson Grinste. „Perfekte Zeit, Sergeant Major."

Kapitel 6

Himmelfahrtskommandos in der Hölle

„Ich mag hier sterben, aber ich werde noch viele dieser Missgeburten mitnehmen!"

Collonel George Drail, letzter persönlicher Tagebucheintrag

In den Büschen um die Letzte Festung der Allianz auf der Ringwelt Halo

In einem unbekannten Sektor

1934 Stunden geschätzter lokaler Zeit

„Roger, wir werden uns in zehn Minuten enttarnen und das Südtor unter Angriff nehmen." „Mögen die Götter euch schützen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich die Codes habe und aus der Basis bin. Shoromee Ende." Sean entsicherte sein Gewehr und ging den Plan noch einmal in Gedanken durch: Er würde Shoromee den Rückzug sichern, während dieser die Codes für die Korvette der Allianz holte, das einzige Slipspace-Ticket von dieser verdammten Ringwelt herunter. Sobald Shoromee die Codes und den Kontrollpunkt erreicht hatte, würden sie mit der bereits vorsorglich parkenden Evil fliehen und auf der Korvette Docken. Und dann hatte der Albtraum Halo endlich ein Ende. In den Büschen beim Südtor standen nun Vince, der mit seinen MPs bewaffnet war, Johannesen, die eine Shotgun trug und Haverson, der zwei M6ds in den Händen hatte. Rodriguez hielt sich in der Evil auf, um so schnell wie möglich ankommen zu können, falls es brenzlig wurde. Die Grunts waren noch in dem Seraph. Sean blickte auf seine Missionsuhr, die nun einen Countdown von noch 4 Minuten und 17 Sekunden anzeigte. Er lud ein Pack Granaten verschiedener Art in seine zweite Waffe, den Gaußgranatwerfer. Die Waffe lag gut in der Hand als Sean mithilfe seines Nachtsichtgerätes Ziel nahm, und zwar auf einen der vier Verteidigungstürme des Südtores. Ruhig schwenkte er die Waffe so lange aus, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, einen direkt tödlichen Treffer zu landen. 2Minuten und 4 Sekunden zeigte seine Uhr nun. Er nahm noch einmal tief Luft und vertrieb die Nervosität aus seinem Körper. In seiner Hand lag es, ob man sich ohne Verluste zurückziehen konnte. Vince strich sich den Schweiß vom Kopf und zog sein Kopftuch fest. Johannesen sah noch einmal über ihre Waffen und Haverson kniete sich hin. 1Minute und 28 Sekunden. Eine Minute die wie eine Myriade Jahre erschien.

„Exzellenz Shoromee!", sagte der schwarz gepanzerte Elitekrieger und verbeugte sich. „Natürlich erhalten sie die Codes. Wir haben auch noch ein Dutzend Orbitalfähren geparkt sodass wir sie umgehend zu der Korvette transportiert werden können." „Danke Zuramee, das ist äußerst zuvorkommend, aber ich werde zusammen mit den mir unterstellten Unggoy, meiner Leibgarde Evakuieren." „Selbstverständlich Exzellenz." „Ich danke ihnen Erneut. Leben sie wohl.." Kaum Hatte Shoromee ausgesprochen, wurde der Boden unter dem Kommandozelt erschüttert. Innerlich grinste Shoromee. Reddersmee hatte es geschafft.

Die erste Granate traf voll und Legte Geschütz Nummer eins in Schutt und Asche, die Zweite und die dritte Grante zerlegten den Zweiten Geschützturm. Sean lud nach während die Anderen die Torverteidigung unter Feuer nahmen. Bereits in den Ersten paar Sekunden fiel die Hälfte des dort anwesen Grunt-Kanonenfutters. Drei weitere Gaußgranaten entledigten sich der restlichen beiden ausschwenkenden Energietürme. Sean lud den Granatwerfer nach, schnallte ihn sich auf den Rücken und packte sein Ma5cg. Eine Salve nach der Anderen, von den Menschen gesandt wischte den Rest der stationierten Allianzler hinweg. Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Alle anwesenden bis auf Vince ihre Waffen nachluden. Der Nachschub der Allianz war gut organisiert, stand bereits in Formationen und bestand aus vier Dutzend Grunts, einem Dutzend Jackals, sechs blauen Elitekriegern und einem Hunterpaar. Die Zerreißprobe. Die Grunts wurden von der Explosion der von den Menschen zuvor geworfenen acht Handgranaten aufgerieben und was noch nicht aufgerieben war, wurde von einem Kugelhagel hinweggefegt. Nun standen nur noch sechs Jackals, die Elite und die Hunter. Sean nahm sich zuerst die Hunter vor. Er riss sich den Granatwerfer von Rücken und Feuerte zwei Granaten in den ersten und eine Granate in den zweiten Hunter. Danach ließ er den Granatwerfer fallen und sein Ma5cg erledigte den Rest. Haverson hatte mit einer Salve seiner M6ds vier Jackals vernichtet, zwei davon durch Kopfschüsse. Vince hielt mit seinen MPs die Elite in Schach und hatte in zwei Fällen bereits den Schild durchbrochen. Johannesen warf Granaten, allerdings ohne Unterlass. Nach zwei weiteren Minuten war nun auch dieses Team komplett vernichtet.

„ Oh verdammt!", sagte Vince plötzlich und Zeigte in Richtung der Allianzbasis, „Damit kommen wir nicht mehr klar!" Vince hatte Recht. Ein Dutzend schwarz gepanzerter Elitekrieger und zwei Dutzend schwarz gepanzerter Grunts kamen direkt auf sie zu. Hektisch blickte Sean herum, nach einem Fluchtpunkt suchend. „In den Wald dort hinten! Lauft!" Die vier Menschen verließen nacheinander ihre Stellungen und sprinteten in den Wald. Sean hörte noch, wie sein, Sprachübersetzter die Letzte Anweisung des Anführers der Elitekriegers ausspuckte: „Brennt den Wald nieder! Setzt alles ein, was ihr habt." Sean blickte zur rechten Seite und sah grade noch, wie sich an der einen Seite das Waldes ein Weiteres Team schwer bewaffneter, schwarz gepanzerter Grunts bereit machte und in Feuerposition ging. Ein weiteres Team kam von links. Sie waren umzingelt. Fast. Da war noch vor ihnen eine Lücke. Die anderen schienen dies auch bemerkt zu haben und sprinteten wie besessen heraus, in der Hoffnung raus aus dieser Falle zu kommen.

Kapitel 6 Teil 2

In einem Wald nahe der Letzten Festung der Allianz auf der Ringwelt Halo

1956 Stunden geschätzter lokaler zeit

„Bloß raus hier!", dachte Sean Redders. 200 Meter vor ihm war die Lücke im Ring der Allianz. Zu allem Übel begannen sich die Allianzler hinter ihnen, einen Spaß daraus zu machen, den Wald mit Hilfe ihrer Fuel-Rod-Guns niederzubrennen. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass einige dieser Bastarde nach den vier Menschen schossen, um sie zu stoppen. 150 Meter bis zum Durchbruch. Neben ihnen entfalteten Plasmakugeln ein Feuerwerk von grausiger Schönheit.

Haverson hatte selten einen solchen Sprint hingelegt. Er hastete in Richtung der Lücke, ohne sich um Baumwurzeln und Steine zu kümmern. Redders, Johannesen und Vince entgingen den herunterhagelnden Geschossen durch Flugrollen und Ausweichsprünge, die meistens Intuitiv ausgeführt wurden. 100 Meter. Plötzlich blieb Haverson an einer Baumwurzel hängen und stürzte. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht schnell genug auf die Beine kommen konnte, um aus dem Wald herauszukommen. Stattdessen sendete er eine Funknachricht. „Lauft weiter, mit mir ist es vorbei. Ich werde sie vielleicht noch aufhalten können. Seht zu dass ihr hier herauskommt. Das ist ein Befehl. Rodriguez, holen sie die Jungs da raus!" Haverson, auf den Knien liegend, zog seine M6Ds und schoss beide Magazine auf die am dem ihm am nächsten liegenden Ende des Waldes stehenden Grunts. Viele Schüsse gingen daneben, doch vier Grunts fielen dennoch. Ein würdiges Ende! Er hatte keine Munition mehr. Langsam robbte er auf eine zwischen den Baumwurzeln liegende Höhlung, die grade groß genug war, damit er hineinpassen konnte. Er packte seine zuvor vorbereitete Fernbedienung, drückte die Taste und versendete die zuvor aufgenommene Datei an den Schiffscomputer der Evil mit der Notiz, dass sie weiter an die Datenbank des UNSC verschickt werden sollte. Danach lehnte er sich zurück. Er war bereit zu sterben, er hatte abgeschlossen mit seinem Leben.

Fast unbemerkt von den Allianzlern waren die drei Soldaten der Menschen aus dem Wald heraus gekommen, wie es Haverson befohlen hatte. „Rodriguez, es gäbe keinen besseren Moment als jetzt um hier heraus zu kommen!", schrie Sean fast schon in sein Mikrofon. Plötzlich füllte das Triebwerksgeräusch des Longswords die Luft. „Grinin' Skulls 4- 37 bestätigt. Rein mit euch." kam die Antwort von Rodriguez über Funk. Die Evil ging in Tiefflug und die drei Soldaten sprangen durch die halb geöffnete Heckrampe ins Innere des Jägers. „Redders, komm nach vorne!", sagte Rodriguez „Du machst den Copiloten."

Hastig ließ sich Sean auf dem Copilotensitz nieder und striff den Pilotenhelm über. Rodriguez wollte grade den Höhenregler bedienen, als Sean ihn zurückhielt. „Da unten sind vier Dutzend Covies und du hast Haverson gehört. Geben wir ihnen eine Dicke Ladung Raketen!" „Roger. Waffensteuerung frei! Knall ihnen drei runde Dutzend, die hälfte also vor die Fresse!" Sean Aktivierte ein Fadenkreuz, nahm Ziel und ließ die Raketen in drei Salven auf dem Waldgebiet niedergehen, das wenige Sekunden später in einem Feuerball verging. „Raus hier!" Keiner an Bord hatte Lust etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Rodriguez begann die Evil zu den von Shoromee zuvor gesendeten Koordinaten im Orbit von Halo zu steuern. An sich war der Flug recht ereignislos und als nach zwanzig Minuten Flug der zuvor gekennzeichnete Seraph eine enge Formation einging begann auch plötzlich ein Licht am Armaturenbrett der Evil zu leuchten, und nachdem Rodriguez auf einen Knopf gedrückt hatte erlosch es und der Holoprojektor erwärmte sich. Die vier Menschen waren überrascht, als Haversons Gesicht erschien und schließlich zu reden begann. „Sollten sie diese Nachricht erhalten, bin ich bereits tot. Sie wissen, dass ich macht meines Ranges und meiner Stellung Kontrolle über sie alle habe und sie befördern kann, auch über meinen eigenen Rang hinaus. Also habe ich mich für einen Nachfolger für meine Führungsposition entschieden. Zudem erhalten diejenigen Soldaten, die mit mir in meiner Letzten Schlacht kämpften eine oder mehrere Beförderungen. Zunächst ehre ich Private Jean Vince für seine immensen Abschusszahlen und seinen Einsatz im Tritiumlager und befördere ihn hiermit zum Gunnery Sergeant. Corporal Johannesen wird für ihre Mithilfe in allen belangen geehrt und zum Sergeant first Class befördert. Petty Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez befördere ich für seine Leistungen Als Pilot, die er bereits erbracht hat und noch vollbringen wird zum Chief Warrant Officer. Die größte Ehre gilt aber immer noch dem besonnensten und taktisch besten Soldaten dieser Truppe, dem Ehemaligen Anführer der Specopstruppe Team Silber. Sergeant Major Sean Redders hat sich durch gute Vorschläge und exzellente Lösungen hervorgetan und wird aufgrund der Notwendigkeit des Befehlens eines Großschiffes zum Commander Befördert. Bitte senden sie Diese Datei an das Archiv des UNSC auf der Erde, damit niemand ihren Rang anzweifeln kann. Viel Glück noch auf ihren Wegen. Kennung folgt. Lieutenant Ellias Haverson Ende."

Sean wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schließlich drückte er „Keine Angst, ihr müsst nicht Salutieren." heraus.

Keine Zwei Minuten bestätigte Shoromee, dass auch bei ihm das er Haversons Datei erhalten hatte. Rodriguez mutmaßte, dass es noch etwa 20 Minuten dauern würde, bis sie die Koordinaten erreichen würde. Sean bekam alles nur halb mit. Nun hatte er die Macht über sie alle!

Kapitel 6 Teil 3

2043 Stunden geschätzter lokaler Zeit

Im Longsword Necesserary Evil

In einem unbekannten Sternensystem

Die Erschütterung und der Druck hörten plötzlich auf zu sein, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass die beiden Jäger dem Schwerkraftfeld der Ringwelt entkommen waren. Wahrscheinlich deswegen atmeten Alle Insassen der beiden Jäger auf. Plötzlich begann es zu piepen und Rodriguez schielte auf die Radaranzeige. „Ach du Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm. In Radarreichweite waren wohl oder übel neun Schiffe verschiedenen Types. Da waren fünf Seraphs, die Korvette, ein Longsword und zwei Massesignaturen, die deren von Longswords ähnelten. Sean warf den Holotank an und ließ sich ein Hologramm von einem der unbekannten Schiffe geben.

Als sich der Tank erwärmte und ein Bild des Schiffes gab, stockte Sean der Atem. Das War kein normaler Longsword mehr: Über die Hülle schien eine Art Organische Panzerung gewachsen zu sein, die in einer Art Spitze vor dem Longsword endete. Das erschreckendste daran schien jedoch, dass die Organischen Teile über die fahle Hautfärbung jener Wesen, die Shoromee als Flood bezeichnet hatte verfügten. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Hologramm zu Shoromees Gesicht. „Schiffsmeister mittleren Ranges Reddersmee, wir werden an die Korvette andocken, die Hangarverteidigung abschalten, die Korvette reinigen und startklar machen. Ihr solltet mit eurem den anderen überlegenen Jäger für Ablenkung sorgen. Wir werden euch an Bord nehmen." „Roger, bestätige, Shoromee!", sagte Sean und als Rodriguez das Videofeld schloss „Du hast es gehört, Volllast drauf und zünde alle Triebwerke!" Rodriguez gab den Befehl ein und meldete, dass es trotz der immensen Beschleunigung 5 Minuten dauern würde. Rodriguez lehnte sich zurück und sah erneut auf das Feld des Radars. Nach einem Moment vergrößerte er das Radarzeichen und als der Holotank das einzige Menschliche Schiff in dieser Schlacht vergrößerte und Details anzeigte klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Rechts und Links auf der Außenhaut war mit roten und Gelben Lettern der Name _UNSC Hellphoenix_ prangte. Das war vor der Katastrophe auf Reach seines und Yees Schiff Gewesen. Wenn Rodriguez dem Radar glauben konnte, wich der Pilot dieses Schiffes dem Lichtgewitter aus den Abstrahlmündungen der Seraphs mühelos aus. Noch zwei Minuten bis die Evil Feuerreichweite erreichen würde. „Vince, besetz' das Geschütz am Heck, gleich wird's ihr ziemlich heiß!"

Keine Minute später begann die Evil ein Bündel Raketen in Richtung des mutierten Longsword zu feuern. Die Abgasstreifen hinter sich herziehenden Pfeile ließen die Organische Zusatzpanzerung des Schiffes verdampfen, rissen die Hülle auf und die ausströmende Atmosphäre sowie die letzte Rakete beendeten die Misere des Mutierten Schiffes. Die Evil tauchte unter dem anderen Floodschiff vorbei und Vince, der am Heckgeschütz stand verpasste allen Schiffen in seinem Feuerradius eine ordentliche Salve 80mm Kugeln, die allerdings nur eine Explosion auslösten, als sie ihre Ziele trafen, ohne jedoch Schaden an den eigentlichen Schiffen anzurichten. Plötzlich wurde der Holotank im Cockpit der Evil aktiviert und eine recht verzerrte Nachricht erschien. „Hier… Petty Warrant Officer … Yee … kommen… wiederhole … kommen!" „Yee, bist du das?", fragte Rodriguez bevor Sean etwas sagen konnte. „Sentenza .. du … das?", kamen zwischen einem weiteren Lichtgewitter an. „Yee, ich gebe dir Koordinaten, an denen du warten solltest, flieg sofort dorthin, die Evil sorgt für Ablenkung!" „Roger!"

Die Evil begann nun schnell um ihre eigene Achse zu rotieren und aus allen Kanonen zu feuern, wobei die Schilde eines Seraphs von den 120mm Frontgeschützen zerfetzt wurden. Allerdings erfreute sich der Pilot der Allianz nicht lange genug an diesem Problem, denn das Schiff wurde eine halbe Sekunde später von einem Dutzend 80mm Kugeln durchlöchert. „Sauberer Schuss, Vince! Respekt!" „Danke, aber den würde ich gerne gegen Einen größeren Vorrat Kugeln eintauschen." Plötzlich dröhnte Shoromees Stimme aus den Lautsprechern im Cockpit der Evil. „Wir haben die Korvette und setzen einen Kurs an ihrer Position vorbei. Sollten wir euch passieren werden wir die Geschwindigkeit reduzieren, sodass ihr mühelos in den Hangar kommt. Wir speisen die Daten in euren Autopiloten. Lehnt euch alle zurück und lasst den Autopiloten machen!" „Hellphoenix hier!", folgte die nächste Nachricht, nach der Beendung der ersten. „Hier ist Commander Sean Redders. Sprechen sie." Einen Moment später kam die nächste Nachricht. „Die Hellphoenix hat ein Reaktorleck und es sieht so aus, als ob das Ding binnen der nächsten Minuten zusammenbricht!" „Roger, bleiben sie auf Koordinaten, wir holen sie raus!"

Erneut piepte der Radaralarm. „Um Gottes Willen!", entfuhr es Rodriguez, als er auf das Radar blickte, wo nun elf weitere Schiffe aufgetaucht waren, Seraphs, die von Halo starteten. In wenigen Minuten würden sie bei ihnen sein. Sean hatte eine Idee. „Rodriguez, gib mir bitte mal eben die Kontrolle über die Shiva!" „Das ist Selbstmord, wir sind zu nah dran." „Ich werde sie nicht zünden während wir noch da sind. Aber nun solltest du dich um Die Hellphoenix kümmern, sieh zu, dass die Crew an Bord kommt." „Roger.", sagte Rodriguez zögerlich.

Sean übertrug die Steuerdateien der Shiva auf ein herumliegendes Datenpad und Aktivierte es. Neben Anzeigen die die Eigenschaften der Rakete auflisteten war nun auch ein Bildschirm, der ein Bild von der an der Front der Rakete installierten Kamera zeigte erschienen. Dann ließ Sean die Rakete in Flugrichtung der Evil starten. Dann lotste er den Flugkörper gegen die Flugrichtung der Evil fliegen und nach einem Moment stoppen.

„Macht euch bereit die Jungs an Bord zu nehmen!", sagte Rodriguez und Parkte die Evil über die Hellphoenix. Dann öffnete sich die Schleuse und zwei schweißgebadete Piloten, einer Yee, ein anderer ein Soldat, den Rodriguez nicht kannte kamen in die Evil geschwebt, mit großen Taschen behängt. Augenblicklich und schweigend wurde die Schleuse geschlossen und die Schiffe lösten sich. Von diesem Moment an, waren drei Minuten geplant bis die Evil an die Korvette andockte. „Wir haben die Hellphoenix auf Selbstzerstörung eingestellt. Raus hier!" Plötzlich beschleunigte die Korvette, die zuerst nur ein verwaschener Fleck gewesen war auf Volllast und die Evil tat das gleiche.

In einem Kunstvollen Manöver stülpte sich der Hangar der Korvette, der an der Unterseite angebracht war über die Evil und danach schlossen sich die Hangartore. Das Innere des Hangars ähnelte dem des Kreuzers Götterschwert, jedoch mit dem unterschied, dass hier weniger Raum verschenkt wurde.

Sean bediente sein Funkgerät. „Shoromee, haben wir Atmosphäre im Hangar?" „Positiv", kam es gleich zurück. „Gut, bitte lade die Slipspace-Matrix auf, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier heraus!" „Wir haben schon einen Zufallskurs festgelegt und die Matrix ist bei 77% geladen und steigt mit zehn Prozent pro Minute. Ihr solltet besser auf die Brücke kommen, Reddersmee!" „Ihr habt ihn gehört, raus hier!"

Die Gesamte Besatzung der Evil und alle Insassen sprangen durch die Heckrampe hinaus und rannten durch die Hauptgänge des Schiffes in Richtung der Brücke. Seltsamerweise trafen sie diese auf Anhieb als sich die Türen öffneten waren die Menschen überrascht, dass nicht nur Shoromee und die Grunts, sondern auch noch zwei weitere Sangheili auf der Brücke waren. „Tyormee und Geramee", stellte Shoromee sie vor.

Yee schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, denn Rodriguez hatte ihr die Lage, in der sie sich befanden auf dem Weg erklärt. Sie schüttelte zusammen mit Crofts, ihrem Copiloten dem Sangheili die Hand.

„Schön, aber wir müssen hier heraus!", gab Sean langsam nervös zu Verstehen, „wie weit ist die Slipspace-Matrix?" „97%.", sagte Geramee wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Noch 20 Sekunden umgerechnet bis zum Sprung." „Bestens!", sagte Vince, zog sein Kopftuch herunter und wischte sich den Kopf. „Raus hier."

Die Gesamte Besatzung der Korvette bemerkte fast nichts, als das Schiff in den Slipspace überging. Stattdessen ließen sich alle erschöpft auf nahe liegenden Sitzgelegenheiten nieder. „Wie nennen wir sie jetzt?", fragte Shoromee „Wen?", fragte Vince „Die Korvette.", zischte Sean aus dem Mundwinkel „Es ist ein Ketzerschiff!", sagten Tyormee und Geramee gleichzeitig. „Und ein Menschliches auch!", sagte Johannesen „Bündnis reicht." Sagte Rodriguez und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Richtig so.", sagte Shoromee und alle anderen stimmten zu. Rodriguez blickte auf die Holographischen Bilder. „Wo es wohl hingeht?"

In dem Moment, da die exakt 3 Minuten und 27 Sekunden später getaufte Korvette aus dem Normalraum verschwand, wurde im Steuerungssystem der Shiva-Nuklearrakte die Sofortige Zündung aktiviert, da keine Kontrolleinheit mehr in Reichweite war. Sämtliche in Reichweite befindliche Schiffe, in dem Falle Seraphs und Schiffe der Allianz und des UNSC, die von den Flood übernommen worden waren, die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein heftiges Feuergefecht geliefert hatten, wurden von einem Nuklearen Feuerball unglaublicher Ausmaße verschluckt. Nun lag nur noch die Ringwelt Halo im Weltraum, die auf ähnliche Weise in etwa 16 Stunden und 3 Minuten vergehen würde.

Epilog Sektion 1

Zeitpunkt Unbekannt

Datum Unbekannt

In einem Abgebrannten Wald irgendwo in der Nähe der Letzten Allianzbasis auf der Ringwelt Halo in einem unbekannten Sektor.

Das Gefühl von Taubheit vorzog sich langsam. Er schwebte in einer Wolke aus weißem Licht. Um ihn herum begann sich das Weiß zu verändern, ins Gegenteil und der unglaubliche Druck auf seiner Lunge wurde schwächer, sodass er wieder Atmen konnte … und beim ausatmen eine Ladung Asche aushustete. Sein Name war Haverson und er lebte! Vorsichtig drückte er sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab. Erst jetzt begann er die Realität wahrzunehmen: er lag in den Verkohlten Überresten der Wurzelhöhle, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Als die Allianz den Wald niedergebrannt hatte, hatten sie diesem Baum nur so viel Feuer verpasst, das er verkohlt war, allerdings hatte er selbst genug Luft gehabt um zu überleben. Öde war der Wald geworden und ein Haufen Asche. Nach einer Viertelstunde des Fußmarsches erreichte er den Rand des Waldes und als er in Richtung des Allianzlagers sah, grinste er, denn außer einigen brennenden Trümmern, war nichts geblieben. Haverson hoffte, dass Wenigstens seine Kameraden es von Halo herunter geschafft hatten. Er blieb stehen um Luft zu holen. Dann stockte er. Waren das nicht die Triebwerksgeräusche eines Pelican? Dann sah er am Horizont einen Fleck, der rasch größer wurde. In der Hoffnung, dass dies seine Gelegenheit war, hob er die Hände, winkte und schrie. Das Schiff wurde Langsamer. Haverson rannte auf den Pelican zu, der einige hundert Meter vor im herunter gegangen war. Auf halbem weg kam ihm ein Soldat mit kurz geschnittenen Haaren und einem Ma5b in der Hand entgegen. Kaum zwei Meter vor ihm machte er Halt. „Verdammt!", sagte er, „Es gibt überlebende!" „Wie man überlebend definiert." „Die Helljumper haben diese Basis unter Verlusten dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Wäre der Großteil von diesen Allianz-Bastarden nicht in dem Wäldchen südlich oder bei einem Ihrer Tore gewesen, wäre das übeler ausgegangen! Die wurden von einem Longsword niedergemacht." „Necessary Evil", murmelte Haverson. Er sparte sich den Rest. „Ich will nur noch hier heraus.", sagte er offen. „Kein Einwand, Kommen sie mit." Haverson warf einen Letzten Blick auf die Allianzbasis und den Wald. Innerlich wünschte er seinen Kameraden, die entweder schon weg oder im Orbit vernichtet worden waren viel Glück. Das hier war die Nagelprobe gewesen.

Sektion 2 Der Schiffsfriedhof

Prolog

Datenaufzeichnugsanomalie

In einem Sektor des Lyrae-Gürtels

Jetzt

Die Slow Decay hing in der Dunkelheit des Alls. Neben ihr, im Abstand von nur einem Kilometer ihr Schwesterschiff, die Bloody Desteny. Beide Schiffe, Baugleich, von einem Typ, dessen Bewaffnung und Technologie allen Anderen Schiffen ihrer Klasse überlegen waren, sowohl Halcyon als auch Marathim Klasse. Eigentlich waren diese Schiffe die Prototypen einer neuen Kreuzergeneration gewesen, wären sie nicht bei ihrer Jungfernfahrt in Feindkontakt gekommen. Dabei war es schließlich so gekommen, dass diese Schiffe, drei an der Zahl, Zwei Zerstörer und ein Flaggschiff der Allianz, dessen Name Ehrenlicht war unweit der Schiffe im Weltraum hingen. Obgleich Dutzenden Schüsse gefallen waren in diesem Gefecht war keines der Schiffe beschädigt worden, denn im einen Fall hatte ein Energieschild und im anderen Fall Ausweichmanöver dies Gesichert, bis beide Parteien in den Slipspace eingetaucht waren und die Kapitäne der Menschlichen Schiffe es so gezirkelt hatten, als sie beim Wiedereintritt in den Normalraum zwei der Ursprünglich fünf Allianzschiffe in eine in der Nähe gelegene Sonne Manövriert hatten, da diese ihnen sehr eng folgten. Allerdings entstand beim Eintritt der Schiffe in die Sonnenkorona eine Reaktion, die mit den Reaktortypen der Allianz eine so hohe Strahlungsspitze bildeten, dass Alle Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch oder Allianzler varporisiert wurden. Nach dem Eintritt in den Normalraum wurden die KIs der menschlichen schiffe von den Komandosystemen getrennt und in Standby gesetzt. So hingen die Schiffe noch immer da, als sich ein Fenster im Normalraum öffnete und eine Korvette, an Bord derer ein einzigartiges Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Der Allianz herrschte.

2 Monate zuvor

„Wie sieht es aus, Koril?" Captain Lefster Stand auf der Brücke der Bloody Desteny. Ihm gegenüber im Holotank stand das Bild einer KI, die eine Weiße menschliche Gestalt darstellte, die eine Sichel in einer Hand trug und von einem Schwarm aus Lichtkugeln umwiegt wurde.

„An der Ausgangssituation hat sich nichts geändert, die Allianz sitzt uns noch immer im Nacken. Der einzige Vorteil den wir haben besteht darin so lange wie möglich im Slipspace zu bleiben." „Zeit schinden?", fragte Lefster „Allerdings.", antwortete die KI, „Ich meine, dass uns da draußen fünf Kreuzer und drei Zerstörer entgegengrinsen. Da können wir nicht mehr machen als fliehen." „Keine Optionen? Jagd bis zum Tod?" Über den Körper der KI liefen plötzlich einige Sekunden lang Mathematische Symbole und Zahlen. „Neue Nachricht von der Sonde, die wir eben abgesetzt haben." „Sprich es aus, Koril." „Die Sonde hat eben die Resultate gebracht, dass die Allianzschiffe auf eine Art Autopilot gestellt haben. Sie haben jede Bewegung immer in einer Exakten Formation abgeschlossen, egal wie wir uns im Slipspace bewegt haben, sie haben uns verfolgt. Das ist aber nur der eine Teil der Informationen. Laut Sonde erreichen wir in etwa einer Stunde das System Delta Lyrae." „Die Allianzler halten ihre Formation immer?" „Korrekt." „Koril, berechne bitte einen Kurs, der die Allianzschiffe, oder zumindest einige davon in das Zentralgestirn von Delta Lyrae fliegen lässt. Und dann rematerialisieren." „Positiv."

Wenige Minuten später nahm die Bloody Desteny Kurs auf einen sicheren Abstand zum Zentralgestirn des Delta-Lyrae-Systems…

Kapitel 7

Gedenken

„Ein Ende bietet zugleich einen neuen Anfang."

Chris „Tinkerman" Sherman

Bordingeneur der Slow Decay

Datenaufzeichnungsanomalie

Datum unbekannt. 0855 Auf der Uhr von Commander Sean Redders. Auf der Korvette „Bündnis". Jetzt

Die Zusammengewürfelte Truppe stand am Heck der „Bündnis" und Blickte in die Schwärze durch das Heckfenster. Alle waren sie gemeinsam erschienen um Sean und Rodriguez beizuwohnen, wie sie die Sonde mit den Daten von Haverson bereit machten, damit sie sie in den Weltraum schießen konnten, um dem UNSC sein Ableben nahe zu bringen. Es hatte sich von einer Formalität binnen weniger Minuten in eine Begräbniszeremonie oder einen Nachruf verwandelt. Als Rodriguez mit Stetiger Hilfe aller Sangheili fertig war, den Abschusskanal für Sonden der Allianz auf die menschliche Drohne anzupassen und alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, drehte sich Sean, der nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand zu den Anderen um, die, die Menschliche Art von Haltung angenommen hatten, auch die Ex- Allianzler.

„Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um unserem Ehemaligen Anführer zu gedenken. Er war nicht nur ein Anführer und ein Ideenreicher Mensch, er war unser Freund und Mitmensch. Ohne ihn wären wir nicht hier. Ellias Haverson hat uns alle gerettet. Seine Ideale, Treue, Klugheit und Pflichterfüllung werden in uns weiterleben." Sean Drückte auf den blinkende Taste auf der Holokonsole und ein silberner Streifen rutschte in die Dunkelheit des Slipspace.

Rodriguez packte in die Tasche seiner Pilotenjacke, zog eine Schachtel Sweet-William-Zigarren heraus, steckte eine an, Nahm einen Zug und reichte sie dann an Vince weiter. Die Menschen und Shoromee saßen am Heckfenster der Korvette und starrten in den Weltraum. „Finde Frieden.", sagte Rodriguez in Gedanken. Vince nahm einen Zug aus der Zigarre und reichte an Johannesen weiter. „Wir wussten noch nicht einmal was das für ein Ring war." Johannesen nahm einen Zug und reichte an Yee weiter. „Leb Wohl." Yee tat dasselbe und reichte an ihren Copiloten, McReed, „Viel Spaß im Jenseits." McReed gab weiter an Sean. „Wie sehen uns im Nirvana." Sean gab weiter an Shoromee „Ohne dich wären wir nicht hier." Shoromee gab zurück zu Rodriguez. „Mögen die Götter deinem Geist gnädig sein und deine Seele im ewigen Licht leuchten."

Die exakt eine Minute andauernde Schweigepause wurde von Shoromee unterbrochen. „Wir hatten mehr als Glück. Das War Schicksal, dass wir hier stehen. Bei Derart riskanten Einsätzen wären wir normalerweise alle gefallen." Alle anwesenden nickten. „Es gibt in unserer Sprache eine einzige Definition dafür", fuhr Shoromee fort, „Dass wir den Willen der Götter erfüllen und von ihnen mehr als gesegnet sind."

Auf einmal dachte Sean an all die anderen, die mit ihm auf Reach und Halo gewesen und vermutlich jetzt tot waren: Seine Kameraden bei den SpecOps bis auf Vince, seine Vorgesetzte, das ONI, oder zumindest ein großer Teil davon, Captain Keyes, Der ehemalige Koch der Autumn, die Piloten, die Marines, die ODSTs und alle Sonstigen Überlebenden der Katastrophe von Reach. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig dafür, dass er hier saß und dass er nun in relativer Sicherheit lebte, während auf Halo viele Menschen um ihr nacktes Überleben fochten. Nein, es war nicht gerecht. Aber das gehörte zum Job eines Soldaten. Sein zweiter Impuls war dass er bis jetzt und bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen, die mit an Bord waren, seine Gesamten Kollegen und sein gesamtes Umfeld verloren und immer wieder neu bekommen hatte. Auch das war nicht Fair, aber es gehörte zu seinem Job.

„Ich bin echt froh, wenn das hier vorbei ist und ich wieder bei Malice sein kann.", meldete sich Vince. „Freust du dich nicht schon auf Amy, Sean?" „Klar, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr die Sache mit dem Ring beibringe." „Zumindest hat er dir das Leben gerettet.", schoss Johannesen dazwischen. „Das hat der Kakap Vince auch.", sagte Rodriguez beiläufig „Und Trotzdem hast du ihm noch immer nicht seine drei Bier ausgegeben." „Was Machen wir jetzt?", fragte Yee. Sean atmete durch. „Shoromee hat gesagt, dass es noch Circa zwei Tage dauern wird, bis wir den Slipspace verlassen. Bis dahin können wir uns entspannen, was Schichtfrei bedeutet. Aber wir wissen nicht, was uns erwarten wird, wenn wir ihn verlassen." „Wir werden es sehen."

Jeder bis auf Vince verließ nun den Raum am Heckfenster. Yee, McReed und Rodriguez gingen in Richtung Hangar, Shoromee und Johannesen Richtung Brücke. „Ich habe Sorge, dass die Allianz Alpha Lyrae entdeckt und verglast hat, das System ist schutzlos.", platze Vince heraus.

Sean verzog nervös das Gesicht. „Ich auch, aber Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass sie es noch nicht getan haben." „Wieso glaubst du das?" „Intuition.", sagte Sean und blickte in die schwärze des Alls.

Kapitel 7 Teil 2

Datenaufzeichnungsanomalie

Datum unbekannt. 1043 Stunden auf der Uhr von Commander Sean Redders

2 Tage Später.

Vince rieb sich die Augen. Er war grade erwacht, nach einer Nacht, die mit einer seiner Sauftouren auf den Kolonien mithalten konnte. Kakap hatte seine Biere bekommen, Rodriguez hatte die Hälfte seiner guten Zigarren geraucht und weitergegeben, wobei Johannesen und Sean für die Getränke gesorgt hatten. Der alte Schlawiner hatte doch glatt eine der Nahrungskisten mit Luxusgütern aus dem Lager der Autumn stibitzt, von der gut die Hälfte mit Luxusgetränken, wie Wein und Bier gefüllt war. Der Höhepunkt des Abends war gewesen, dass Shoromee, den Johannesen Betrunken gemacht hatte in den Hangar getorkelt und seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte.

Der Anlass dieser Feierlichkeit war an sich gewesen, dass man von Halo entkommen und weitestgehend unversehrt war. Vince rieb sich den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf die Brücke der Bündnis gekommen war, er wusste nur, dass er sturzbetrunken gewesen war. Langsam rappelte er sich hoch. Als er Tyormee und Geramee in einer Ecke das Raumes liegen sah, beide schlafend auf dem bauch liegend musste er lächeln. Die beiden hatte nicht so viel vertragen wie Shoromee, obwohl dennoch eine beträchtliche Menge an Alkohol nötig war um einen Sangheili abzufüllen.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Vince Richtung Heck der Korvette, wobei er einige am Boden liegende und fest schlafende Grunts sah, die sich in die Ecken geworfen und keine Zeit um sich zusammenzurollen gehabt hatten.

Als Vince an einem Fenster vorbeikam, fragte er sich, ob er noch allzu viel Alkohol im Blut hatte: Es waren Sterne sichtbar. Vince wusste nur zwei Dinge die dazu passten: entweder er war immer noch voll oder sie waren nicht mehr im Slipspace. Vince kniff sich in die Wange, als Realitätscheck. Es tat weh, also war er nicht betrunken. „Du bist nicht betrunken, ich sehe es auch." Vince fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand Sean, mit leichten Ringen unter den Augen und zwei Kaffeetassen in den Händen, von denen er Vince eine in die Hand drückte. „Danke.", sagte Vince und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ich habe mithilfe des Sprachübersetzers zumindest mal einen Scan gestartet. Bin ja mal auf die Ergebnisse gespannt."

„Kann nicht sein." Johannesen sackte der Kiefer nach unten. „Is aber so!" „Da sind keine fünf Schiff im Weltall und auf keinem ein Lebenszeichen!" „Dann muss ich dich einweisen, wenn du das nicht siehst."

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns das einmal anschauen sollten.", sagte Shoromee nüchtern. „Wäre ich auch dafür.", sagte Sean. „Is gut, ich mache den Piloten.", sagte Rodriguez, auf Seans Blick hin.

Keine Zehn Minuten später hatte Sean seine Begleiter per M6d-drehen ausgelost, und stand mit Shoromee, Kakap, Vince und Tyormee im Hangar, während Rodriguez die Evil startbereit machte. Als sich die Heckklappe des Longsword Öffnete, sprangen die fünf in das Schiff und setzten sich auf die Plätze ab Cockpit. Rodriguez ließ die Evil, nachdem sich die Bodenklappe geöffnet hatte auf die Schiffsansammlung zufliegen. Mit bloßem Auge konnte man zwei Lanzenartige menschliche Schiffe einer Kreuzerklasse entdecken, die Sean vorher nicht gesehen hatte, denn sie wirkten schmaler als andere Kreuzer die er kannte, wobei diese noch eine andere Farbe hatte.

Kaum einer Viertelstunde Fluges später, war ein gewaltiges Allianzschiff vor dem Cockpit zu sehen. Als das Team an dem Schiff vorsichtig vorbeizog, und einen Schriftzug am Bug passierte, bedeutete Shoromee Rodriguez zu stoppen. „Die Ehrenlicht.", sagte Shoromee. „Ein Ketzerschiff!" „Ich schlage vor, " schoss Vince dazwischen, „Dass wir erst einmal die Menschenschiffe betreten. Vielleicht haben die Mainframesysteme aufgezeichnet warum sie hier liegen." „Gute Idee.", sagte Sean. „Rodriguez, setze einen Kurs in den Hangar des nächstgelegenen Schiffes." „Roger."

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später dockte die Evil in einem Hangar auf der Oberseite eines der Schiffe, nahe der Brücke.

Als sich die Hangartür geschlossen hatte und Langsam Atmosphäre in den Raum strömte, packte Sean in einen der Schränke der Evil und zog für jeden Insassen eine M6d und ein Ma5b heraus, zu reinen Vorsicht. Er selbst hatte sein Ma5cg mitgenommen, mitsamt von 5Gewehrgranaten. Als schließlich die Sensoren Normale Atemluft und Druckverhältnisse anzeigten, verteilte Sean pro Waffe und Mann drei Magazine und ging voran. Die Tür zum Hangar öffnete sich automatisch und wie aus Reflex hob die Truppe ihre Waffen. Doch hinter der Tür war nichts außer einem ausgestorbenen Gang. „Immer noch keine Lebenszeichen.", sagte Vince, der einen Scanner trug.

Langsam schlich das Team in Richtung des in der Mitte des Schiffes angebrachten Mainframe- Systems. Das einzige was ihnen außer der Ausgestorbenheit auffiel, war die Neuheit der Technik. Im Gegensatz zu Autumn, auf der man noch größtenteils die dutzende male überholte Standarttechnik hatte, waren die Gänge ausnahmslos mit Terminals ausgestattet, die jedoch allesamt offline waren und nur mit Hilfe des Mainframes aktivierbar waren. Dazu kam, dass man das Schiff eindeutig als Kriegs- und Kommandoschiff verwendet hatte, denn die Gänge endeten in Biegungen, hinter denen man eine Deckung und ein Geschütz aufstellen konnte, was dieses Schiff nur äußerst schwer einnehmbar machte, auch ohne Special Forces. Schließlich erreichten sie einen Wartungsgang, durch den man laut den Daten, die Vince auf das Datenpad geladen hatte, am schnellsten zum Computerraum kommen konnte.

Auch die Wartungsgänge waren perfekt für Notfälle ausgestattet, denn alle Dreißig Meter Gang, waren Sprengtüren in den 2 Meter hohen Gängen eingelassen und auch hier boten die Biegungen die Möglichkeit eines Hinterhaltes.

Als das Team sich in Shoromees Fall eher Gebückt als Aufrecht durch die Wartungsgänge geschlichen hatte, erreichten sie einen Menschenleeren Computerraum, in welchem bis auf einen gekennzeichneten Not und Aufzeichnungsrechner kein Computer lief. Zuerst checkten sie die Türen, dann ließen sie sich nieder. Danach setzte sich Vince an das nächste Terminal, nachdem die anderen zuvor das Mainframe Manuell aktiviert hatten. Vince schlug auf den Tisch. „Verdammt, da braucht man ein Passwort." „Verdammt.", sagte Rodriguez „Sag mal, hast du noch Haversons Taschencomputer?", fragte Sean „Ja, hab ich." „Gut, wie hat Johannesen das Passwort geknackt?" „Sie hat damals einen Chip eingelegt, die Daten aktiviert und nach einigen Minuten war das Passwort geknackt. Dann hat sie die Daten vom Chip auf den Taschencomputer geladen. Meinst du, das passt hier auch?" „Einen Versuch ist es wert." Vince verband das Terminal mit dem Taschencomputer und begann die Daten zu laden und zu aktivieren. Danach wurde eine Statusleiste angezeigt. Als sich diese zur Hälfte füllte, begann sich plötzlich der Holoprojektor neben dem Terminal zu aktivieren. „Unterlassen sie diese Aktion!" Donnerte plötzlich aus allen Lautsprechern des Raumes und der Projektor begann ein Oranges Licht zu projizieren…

Kapitel 8

Erwachen

„Wiederbelebung ist schmerzhaft, machen wir uns nichts vor."

Benjamin Allester, Kryostaseforscher

1403 Stunden Laut Zeitanzeige der Mainframe Aufzeichnung

Auf dem Testschiff Slow Decay, im Delta Lyrae System

Alyenya, die KI der Slow Decay, startete einen Systemcheck. Die KI hatte sich im Offlinezustand befunden, da sie, anders als die KI der Bloody Desteny, eine nicht überschreitbare Subroutine zur Rettung von Leben hatte die die Opferung der Menschen an Bord der Kreuzer unterbunden hätte, wäre die KI online gewesen. Doch sie war es nicht gewesen. Allerdings war sie durch den Automatischen Hackschutz aktiviert worden, um das Mainframe zu schützen.

Die Optischen Sensoren der KI zeigten an, dass sich drei Menschen, ein Grunt und ein Elitekrieger im Computerraum befanden, also startete sie den dort befindlichen Holoprojektor und generierte ihr Abbild in den Raum.

Vince schoss urplötzlich zurück, riss seine M6D hoch und ließ die Waffe wieder sinken, als er bemerkte, dass sein Ziel nur das Hologramm einer KI war. Jeder Mensch konnte sehen, dass es sich um eine Zivile KI handelte, was man aus dem Aussehen schließen konnte, denn keine Militärische KI hatte Feengestalt und dazu eine Orange Färbung. Aber was suchte eine Zivile KI auf einem Kriegsschiff?

Rasend wurden die Daten, die die Kameras brachten ausgewertet und Alyenya erkannte, da sie Zugang zu Datenbank des UNSC hatte, und die Menschlichen Eindringlinge Identifizierte. Bei dem den Kameras am nächsten Soldaten handelte es sich um Sergeant Major Sean Redders, am Terminal saß der Private Jean Vince und an der Tür stand Petty Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez. Alle wirkten wie angewurzelt, dann ergriff der Sergeant Major das Wort.

„KI, bitte um Identifikation!", bellte Sean „Mein Name lautet Alyenya, Sergeant Major.", kam eine prompte Antwort, mit der seltsamsten Stimme, die Sean jemals von einer KI gehört hatte, denn Alyenya sprach mit einem melancholischen Tonfall und leicht singend. „Sergeant Major?", fragte Sean, „Vince, schicke der KI bitte Haversons Datei und die Aufzeichnungen!" Vince drückte einige Tasten des Taschencomputers, und die KI hob eine Hand an die Stirn, während Mathematische Symbole über ihren Körper liefen. Dann, nach einer zwangsläufigen Pause veränderte sich die Farbe der KI in einen hellen Grünton. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Commander, Sergeant Major und Chief Warrant Officer."

„Ich hoffe die Dateien verschaffen ihnen Klarheit. Und nun benötigen wir einige Informationen."

„Stellen sie ihre Frage Commander." „Was ist hier Passiert, dass hier fünf Schiffe im All hängen?" „Das Mainframe hat den Eintritt in den Normalraum und danach einen Letalen Anstieg der Strahlungsspitze." „Was bedeutet, dass alles Leben in diesen Schiffen Varporisiert wurde."

„Nicht ganz.", sagte Alyenya, „Laut meinen Daten sind noch 5 Menschen in abgeschotteten Kryokapseln am Leben. Sie wurden durch die Abschottung geschützt." „Wo sind sie?" „Kryoraum 4, ich markiere es." „Sind unterwegs.", beendete Sean. „Ich werde hier bleiben und der KI die Lage erläutern.", meldete sich Shoromee „Ist genehmigt!"

Sean, Rodriguez und Vince verließen den Computerraum und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Kryodeck.

Kapitel 8 Teil 2

1413 Stunden IKZ

Auf dem Kryodeck 4 des Kreuzer Slow Decay

Delta Lyrae

Das Licht veränderte sich in Chris Shermans Kopf und sein Körper begann ihm wieder Rückmeldungen zu geben. Wie lange war er Konserviert gewesen? Das erste was er wieder spürte, war, dass seine gesamte Haut brannte als würde sie in Feuer stehen. Aber diesen Effekt gab es nur, wenn man mehr als einen Monat Kryoschlaf hinter sich hatte. Und warum hatte sich die Kapsel noch nicht geöffnet?

Sherman öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass er in einer abgeschotteten Kapsel lag, die grade wieder versucht wurde geöffnet zu werden. Nach einer Weile wurde das Licht heller, die Temperatur wärmer und danach wurde die Panzerplatte, die die Kapsel abdeckte zurückgezogen. Er hörte Stimmen von außen. Das konnte nicht sein, er musste Halluzinieren! Das waren die Stimmen von Shredder und Widowmaker.

„Wie lange dauert das noch Alyenya?" Sean wurde ungeduldig. „Kann sich nur noch um wenige Minuten handeln." „Nützlich.", sagte Rodriguez. „Wer ist den in der ersten Röhre?", fragte Vince „Der Haupttechniker Collonel Chris Sherman." „Tinkerman?", fragte Sean sofort. „Kann nicht sein.", sagte Vince sofort. „Kann wohl sein, der Kerl war ne weile Techniker. Und ein guter noch dazu.", schoss Sean zurück.

Es zischte, die Panzerplatte verschwand und ein Druckausgleich fand statt. Danach öffnete sich die Röhre und dort lag, Chris „Tinkerman" Sherman.

„Tinkerman!", sagte Vince laut. Der Angesprochene, ein groß gewachsener Mann mit langen braunen Haaren, streckte sich und gähnte. „Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören, Widowmaker." „Was machst du hier?" „Mensch, seit ich weg von meinem Job als Sprengstoffspezialist bei den SpecOps bin, haben mir die Spinner von ONI angeboten als Schiffsingenieur auf die Slow Decay zu gehen, ein Testschiff einer neuen Reihe. Kaum war ich an Bord, haben sie mich und meine beiden Assistenten eingefroren und sind losgedampft. Nun erzählt ihr mal, was ist euch passiert und wer ist dass?" „Dass kann ne weile dauern, am besten ist, wenn du dir dabei deine Ausrüstung holst."

Fünfzehn Minuten später pfiff Tinkerman laut auf. „Ziemlich heftige Geschichte. Wenn du nach Überlebenden suchst, solltest du auch einmal rüber auf die Desteny gehen und da nachsehen, Shredder." „Werde ich. Ach, und Alyenya?" „Ja, Commander?" „Wecke bitte die anderen beiden noch aus dem Kryoschlaf." „Roger, werde ich."

Weitere Zehn Minuten später saßen alle Menschen, die auf der Slow Decay gewesen waren in der Necessary Evil auf Kurs zu dem anderen menschlichen Kreuzer des Systems, während die Bündnis auf den Allianzkreuzer Ehrenlicht Kurs nahm.

Die Bloody Desteny war baugleich mit der Slow Decay. Das bemerkte man, sobald man den Hangar betrat und sich, diesmal ruhig und schnell durch die Gänge Richtung Mainfameraum bewegte. Dort angekommen verband das Team, bis auf Shoromee, der auf der Slow Decay zurückgeblieben war, das Mainframe mit dem KI-Kern und aktivierte beide. Als die KI in den Onlinezustand fuhr, gab es einen Direkten Datentransfer von Alyenya an die KI, bevor diese etwas sagen oder ihr Hologramm erstellen konnte. Wenige Sekunden später erschien das Hologramm dennoch. Es war eine weiße Kreatur mit einer Sichel in der Hand und von Lichtkugeln umschwirrt war und mit einer Raspelstimme sprach. „Willkommen an Bord, Commander, Alyenya hat mich bereits informiert. Ich bin Koril. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die überlebenden aufzutauen. Es sind ebenfalls Techniker." „Wusste gar nicht, das KIs so umgänglich sein können.", sagte Vince grinsend. Das Team um die drei Ex-SpecOps Soldaten rannte in den Kryoraum und kam grade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie ein Mann, dessen Gesicht sehr an einen Wolf erinnerte und der fast so groß und breit wie Vince war, die Kryokapsel verließ. „Major Dean Warray, Bordingeneur.", meldete er sich, „Aber meine Jungs nennen mich Wolfmother."

„Is doch alles tot hier!" „Johannesen, du hast gut reden." Yee verzog das Gesicht. „Gehen wir in die Kommandozentrale. Geramee, du gehst vor." „In Ordnung." Ähnlich langsam wie das erste Team in der Slow Decay vorangekommen war, bewegte sich das andere Team samt Grunts durch die Ehrenlicht. Als sie nach etwa 45 Minuten von verirren und Türen aufbrechen verlangsamt die Brücke des Kreuzers erreichten, mussten sie ihre Lampen aktivieren, da es stockdunkel war. „Geramee, aktiviere bitte die Holoprojektoren und das Licht!" „Werde ich, Johannesenmee." Geramee legte an der einzigen Festkörperkonsole des Raumes einige Hebel um und dann blitzen Licht und die Holokonsolen auf. „Nichts am Leben.", sagte Yee „Deckt sich mit den Daten, die Reddersmee, geschickt hat." Plötzlich erschien eine Sternenkarte über der Plattform, die das Hauptkontrollzentrum bildete. Zwei gelbe Punkte blinkten darauf, einer war, der derzeitige Zeitpunkt und der andere war…

„Das müssen wir den anderen melden, das ist verdammt wichtig für Millionen Menschen!", rief Johannesen Aufgeschreckt.

Kapitel 9

Heart of Abyss

„The Abyss in front of you is nothing against the Abyss inside you."

Razorflamestorm, Grave-Flip-Band

1542 Stunden IKZ

Auf den Brücke des Allianzkeruzers Ehrenlicht

„Shoromee, stimmen die Daten?" „Ja, und das Datum ist in Naher Zukunft." „Wie nahe?", sagte Sean und wurde eindringlich. „Umgerechnet etwa eine Woche." „In einer Woche fallen Zwölf Schiffe dieser Bastarde in Alpha Lyrae ein? Wie lange würde ein Sprung dorthin dauern?" „In etwa 68 Stunden.", mischte sich Tinkerman ein. „Großartig.", Vince verzog das Gesicht. „Wir haben hier fünf Schiffe, können sie alle aber nicht benutzen." Tinkerman Stützte sein Kinn in die Hand als dachte er nach. „Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte er. Mit einer Handbewegung vergrößerte er das Hologramm der Karte, bis der Schiffsfriedhof sichtbar wurde. Dann Deutete er auf die Beiden menschlichen Schiffe und die Ehrenlicht. Dann legte er die Schiffe nebeneinander ab, sodass alle in einer Richtung zeigten und der Hintere Teil der Mittelsektion der Menschlichen Schiffe und die Breiteste Stelle der Ehrenlich einander überlappten. „Dass", sagte er und deutete auf das Hologramm. „Ist meine Idee." „Wie?" Johannesen machte ein langes Gesicht. „Wir verbinden die Schiffe auf diese Art. So können wir die Feuerkraft der Schiffe Kombinieren und alle Vorteile der einzelnen Schiffe ausnutzen. Da wir die beiden Zerstörer der Allianz nicht mitnehmen können, würde ich sagen, dass wir sie ausschlachten, und zwar in der Form, dass wir die Reaktoren und die Schildgeneratoren entfernen, die Reaktoren in die menschlichen Schiffe einbauen, die Schildgeneratoren an die der Ehrenlicht anschließen, die Schildleistung damit kombinieren und dann die Schilde so Konfigurieren, dass sie alle Schiffe umgeben." „Verdammt gute Idee, Collonel.", Sagte Sean, „Aber das ist doch verdammt Zeitintensiv." „Wenn wir die Schiffe nur fürs erste verbinden, die Technik der Zerstörer nur in das Schiff verfrachten, dann in den Slipspace springen und während des Sprunges einbauen müsste das Zeitlich passen. Ich würde Sagen, wir bräuchten mindestens 72 Stunden um die Schiffe Slipspacebereit zu machen, und wenn wir dann 68 Stunden Slipspace haben, kommen wir immer noch Pünktlich." „Ich würde sagen, dass wir es so tun sollten, da wir keine Zeit für lange Debatten haben." „Dann sollten wir Teams einteilen.", sagte Vince „Ja. Wolfmother, Geramee und die Restlichen Techniker bis auf Tinkerman gehen die Zerstörer ausschlachten, die anderen Shoromee, du, Vince, Johannesen und die Hälfte der Grunts, ihr werdet die linke Seite der Ehrenlicht mit der Slow Decay verbinden, Tinkerman, der Rest und ich werden die Bloody Desteny an der Rechten Seite Montieren. Noch fragen?" „Negativ."

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen die Schiffe längsseits und legten die Seitschleusen aufeinander, sodass man sie an dieser Stelle montieren konnte. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren die Schleusen aufeinander geschweißt und Tinkerman machte sich auf dem Weg zum nächsten Terminal um von dort Daten und Kontrollkabel zu verlegen, und zwar auf die Brücke der Ehrenlicht. „Werde ich noch gebraucht?", fragte Sean nach. „Negativ, jetzt muss ich mich darum kümmern." Kam es von Tinkerman.

„Gut, ich nehme die Kapitänskajüte der Slow Decay um meinen Schlafmangel auszugleichen."

Sean wankte ein wenig, denn die Nervosität auf Halo und wegen Alpha Lyrae hatte ihn die letzten Nächte nicht mehr als zwei Stunden schlafen lassen. Kaum erreichte er die Kajüte, bemerkte er dass sie nahezu unangetastet war. Er riss seine Stiefel von den Füßen und warf sich ohne seine Kleidung auszuziehen auf das Bett und schlief binnen weniger Sekunden ein.

Kaum wurden die Systeme der drei Schiffe miteinander verbunden, begannen die KIs sich aufeinander abzustimmen. Alyenya und Koril waren zwei komplett unterschiedliche KIs, dennoch lief die Synchronisation perfekt ab. Doch während Alyenya eine „Dumme" KI war, die auf Erforschung und Auswertung konzentriert war, war Koril eine perfekte militärische KI der Intelligenten art, welche mit allen möglichen Spezialprogrammen für Kampf und Selbstverteidigung ausgestattet war. Es gab keine Anpassungsschwierigkeiten, Übersetzungsprogramme für die Allianzsysteme wurden perfektioniert und aktiviert und schließlich hatten beide KIs es geschafft einen Generellen Überblick über alle Systeme des neu entstandenen Schiffes zu erlangen und ihn zu nutzen, sodass sie nun sämtliche Systeme unter Kontrolle hatten und ihre Individuellen Stärken auf die einzelnen System fokussieren konnten, was ihnen noch sehr oft nützlich sein würde.

Vince warf die Hanteln auf den vor sich liegenden Stuhl. Seit vier Stunden wurde er jede Stunden für einen Gemeinsamen Handgriff zu den Technikern gerufen und verbrachte die restliche Zeit im 2G Bereich des Trainigsraumes der Slow Decay mit knallhartem Training. Vince stieß den Atem aus, wischte sich mit dem Handtuch über den Kopf und legte sein Kopftuch wieder an. Binnen von vier Stunden hatte er das Training einer Halben Woche nachgeholt, wie es bei den SpecOps Üblich war. Das einzige was ihm nun fehlte war sein LMG und seine Ausrüstung. Zwar hatte er noch nicht in der Rüstkammer nachgesehen, aber wollte er das noch nachholen, und zwar nachdem er sich auf der Ehrenlicht etwas umgesehen hatte.

Die Tür zur Brücke war nicht verschlossen und der ganze Raum wirkte wie ein hastig improvisiertes Kontrollzentrum, in dem Tinkerman und Wolfmother in den Ecken lagen und an Kabeln herumbastelten. „Widowmaker", schoss ihm entgegen als er einen Schritt auf Tinkerman nahm. „Trainiert?" „Yep.", kam eine knappe Antwort von Vince, „Wie sieht es hier aus und wo sind Shredder, Johannesen und Shoromee." „Shredder und Johannesen pennen und Shoromee versucht grade zusammen mit den Grunts einen Plasmaturm aus einem der Zerstörer zu entfernen um ihn hier einzubauen." „Wie lange noch bis wir in den Slipspace springen können?" „Etwa 48 Stunden." Vince verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn du es schneller machen willst, dann schaff ein paar Techniker her!" „Ich werde sehen, ob ich in der Rüstkammer der Decay welche finde.", sagte Vince zynisch. „Viel Spaß beim Suchen.", rief Tinkerman ihm hinterher, doch Vince hatte bereits die Brücke verlassen.

Kapitel 9 Teil 2

0138 Stunden IKZ

im Alpha Lyrae System

Auf dem Kreuzer Ehrenlicht

Kommandozentrale

„Klasse wie ihr das hinbekommen habt!" Rodriguez sah sich um. Überall auf der Brücke, die sonst ein verdammt leerer Raum war, waren Terminals von Menschlichen Schiffen installiert worden und auf der Hauptplattform waren zwei Holotanks angebracht und die bereits vorhandenen Projektoren zeigten eine Holographische umschau um das Schiff. Der Boden war nicht mehr, wie zuvor mit Kabeln bedeckt, und alles schien nahtlos überzugehen. „Wir haben verdammt viele Stunden in diese Arbeit investiert.", entgegnete Tinkerman, „Ich will dir nur noch das Zeug vorführen und Kalibrieren und dann bin ich pennen." „Legen wir los!"

Tinkerman wies ihn auf einen von zwei Stühlen an einer Konsole, die denen an Bord eines Longswords sehr ähnlich war und neben der ein Helm mit einer Art Gesichtsschutz lag. „Setz' dir das Teil mal auf, Rodriguez!" Rodriguez setzte sich, setzte den Helm auf den Kopf und zog die Maske nach unten. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass diese ein einziges Display war, das ihm einen Blick aus der Heckkamera zeigte. „Du hast über das Teil Zugang zu verschiedenen Kameras sowie eingeblendete Markierungen." Tinkerman drückte auf einen Knopf des Terminals und das Bild vor seinen Augen hatte nun einige Nav-Markierungen bekommen. „Das ist schon mal gut.", sagte Rodriguez „Wie weit kann ich das Baby belasten?" „Auf Normalstatus, solange wir die Schildgeneratoren und Reaktoren nicht angeschlossen haben. Wenn wir die angeschlossen haben, werden wir permanent Vollast fliegen können. Aber heute nicht mehr. Ich habe die Steuerungen zusammengeschlossen, sodass sich das Ding so leicht wie ein Longsword fliegen lässt." „Verdammt gut." „Ich würde sagen, du modifizierst schon mal alles, so wie es dir passt und ich hau mich für ein Paar Stunden aufs Ohr, bevor Shoromee mit dem Equipment ankommt und wir das restliche Zeug Anschließen." „Ja, leg dich hin." Tinkerman verließ die Brücke und Rodriguez schmunzelte und begann die Kontrollen einzustellen. Das war der Traum eines jeden Großschiffspiloten!

Vince sicherte die Waffe und ließ sie in den Rucksack fallen. Jetzt, da er Seine Waffenzusammenstellung und seine Ausrüstung hatte, konnte er sich wohl fühlen, denn er hatte eine Seltenheit und damit auch seine absolute Lieblingswaffe dabei. Er ging alles noch mal durch: eine Großkaliberpistole mit Schalldämpfer des Typs M8E, einen Standartraketenwerfer, Seine Granaten, insgesamt 20 Stück verschiedener Sorten, Munition, Verbandszeug und ein M17LMGGL, eines der Letzten Typen von Infanterie-Maschinengewehren. Dieses Ding war eine der wohl brutalsten Waffen, die Menschliche Konstruktionsgabe jemals erdacht hatte: man hatte zwei herkömmliche LMGs des gleichen Typs in eine Waffe gezwängt, die jeder über ein 200 Schuss Magazin verfügten und separat, sowie gleichzeitig feuerbar waren. Das große Kaliber stellte eine Gefahr für alle Ziele im Umkreis dar, und um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war noch ein 45mm Granatwerfer angebracht, um in Nachladezeit auch eine feuerbare Waffe zu haben. Vince hatte diese Waffe bei den SpecOps nahezu ständig benutzt, und damit viele hundert Allianzler umgebracht. Am Boden waren die Menschen außerordentlich effizient gewesen, was im All nie so gewesen war. Um dem keinen Abriss zu machen hatte Vince sein Zeug bereits verstaut, sich eine neue Kampfpanzerung geholt und das Schildkit aus der der alten bereits eingebaut. Lieber sein Zeug im Notfall griffbereit zu haben war am besten.

Er verließ den Ausrüstungsraum und kam grade noch rechtzeitig in die Nähe eines Fensters um zu sehen, wie die Bündnis mit zwei Plasmatürmen im Schlepp an den Bug der Ehrenlicht heranfuhr. Offensichtlich sollten diese eingebaut werden. Vince zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Wenigstens war Shoromee kreativ.

Sean rieb sich die Augen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Vorsichtig blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. Er rechnete in seinem Kopf die Differenzen aus und kam auf 16 Stunden. Sein Magen Knurrte und seinen Kopf verlangte es nach Koffein, also schwang er sich aus der Koje und wankte ins in der Kabine integrierte Badezimmer.

Knapp 30 Minuten später und mit mächtigem Hunger trat ein frisch geduschter und rasierter Sean Redders in einer schwarzen, Ärmellosen SpecOps Uniform mit den Insignien eines Commanders aus der Koje Richtung Messe. Kaum war er jedoch um eine Ecke gebogen, sah er das Offene Schott zu einem Quartier, und die Musik die daraus an seine Ohren drang ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Hier hauste Rodriguez.

Er hatte es sich offensichtlich in einer der Kabinen der Brückenoffiziere bequem gemacht. Der Raum wirkte etwas durchwühlt, ein Projektor warf ständig wechselnde Hologramme der Innenstruktur und der Außenfläche des Hybridschiffes, der Bündnis und der Necessary Evil in den Raum. Ein Schnarchen von seitlich hinter ihm ließ Sean herumfahren. Auf dem Schreibtisch des Raumes lag in mitten von Blaupausen der Schiffe und einem riesigen Sortiment leerer Kaffeebecher Chief Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez, der während des Schlafes noch einen halbvollen Kaffeebecher umklammert hielt, und Schlief mit dem Kopf auf einem Datenpad. Sean tippte Rodriguez vorsichtig zwischen die Schulterblätter und fuhr aus Reflex zurück, als der eben noch schlafende heftige Reaktionen zeigte: Rodriguez richtete sich in einer einzigen Bewegung kerzengrade auf und hielt in einer Hand seine Kaffeetasse und in der anderen eine gesicherte M6D ohne Magazin. Als er Sean sah, begann er überrascht zu schreien, bis er urplötzlich aufhörte. „Verdammt, Rodriguez, was ist mit dir los?" Der Angesprochene sackte etwas zusammen und steckte die Pistole weg. „Mann, hast du mich erschreckt! Wie lange hab ich wohl gepennt. Ich dachte, mein Mitbewohner hätte mich geweckt." Hastig sah er sich nach einer Uhr um. „Mitbewohner?" Sean runzelte die Stirn. Als Antwort wies Rodriguez in eine Ecke des Raumes. Und als Sean sich umsah, sah er dort einen Grunt, der sich grade zu strecken schien. „Nur vier Stunden geschlafen binnen der letzen 24 Stunden.", sagte Rodriguez. „Ich brauche was zu essen und einen warmen Kaffee." „Genau danach suche ich auch, also komm mit!", kam Seans Antwort.

Als die beiden die Messe der Slow Decay betraten, wurden sie von Shoromee begrüßt, der bereits etwas Derartiges erhofft hatte und schon einmal Kaffe in Auftrag gegeben hatte, denn Vince stand in der Küche. „Willkommen.", sagte Shoromee freundlich und weiß die beiden auf Plätze an seinem Tisch. „Ich und eure Techniker haben die letzten paar Stunden damit zugebracht, eure Waffensysteme zu verbessern. Dazu hatten mein Team und ich zwei Plasmatürmen von den anderen Schiffen demontiert haben und Shermanee einen so guten Einfall hatte haben wir das zumindest direkt umgesetzt und Plasmaleitungen zu den Waffensystemen gelegt, die ihr MBK nennt, was Zusätzliche Munition und Feuerkraft im Ernstfall beschert." „Eine gute Nachricht." „Wir haben diesem Schiff noch keinen Namen gegeben.", bemerkte Shoromee „und ich denke, dass diese Aufgabe bei euch liegt, Reddersmee." Sean hätte sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Das war nun wirklich eine Paradoxe Situation: Die Allianz hatte Reach verglast und würde in Kürze auch seine Heimat angreifen. Sie standen am Rande des Abgrundes und er musste Herz beweisen. Abgrund? Herz? Das Brachte ihn auf eine Idee. „Heart of Abyss. So nenne ich dieses Schiff." „Ein guter Name." , bemerkte Vince. „Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass wir diesem Schiff einen vernünftigen…", Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Tinkermans Stimme Donnerte verstärkt aus den Lautsprechern der Messe. „Wir bekommen Gesellschaft. Alle Mann auf die Brücke!" Ohne lange zu überlegen ließen die Anwesenden alles stehen und liegen und rannten in Richtung der Schnittstelle zwischen den Schiffen.

Kapitel 10

Feuertaufe

„Für jeden kommt die Zeit sich zu bewähren und am besten so schnell wie möglich."

Enyo Ekjamee, Ausbilder der Allianz

1837 Stunden IKZ

Auf dem Hybridschiff Heart of Abyss

Im Delta Lyrae System

Fast gleichzeitig öffneten sich alle Türen der Brücke und alle auf dem Schiff befindlichen Personen strömten in die Kommandozentrale. Tinkerman deutete auf einen leuchtenden Punkt auf der Systemkarte, etwa 500 Kilometer hinter der Abyss. „Laut Rückverfolgung werden sie dort wieder in den Normalraum eintreten." „Wann, Tinkerman?", rief Sean, der nun auf Tinkerman zuging. „in etwa 20 Minuten." „Und wie viele?" „Wenn ich die Daten richtig deute, sind das ein Träger, eine Fregatte, und zwei Korvetten." „Warum fliegen sie so dicht ran?" „Damit sie sich dieses Schiff von innen unter den Nagel reißen können, sie wollen es gar nicht vernichten." „Na gut.", Sean seufzte „Rodriguez, du wendest das Schiff, Vince, du solltest dich darum kümmern, dass die Waffen aktiviert und feuerbereit sind, wenn sie ankommen, Tinkerman…" „Wir haben nur das Problem, dass die Triebwerke aufgrund der Software in einem Kontrollzyklus verfallen sind, der erst in 25 Minuten beendet ist. Und was die Waffen angeht, werden wir die MBKs und die Plasmatürme nicht verwenden können, weil wir zu wenig Energie haben." „Und warum dass? Ich dachte, ihr habt die Reaktoren eingebaut." „Wir haben sie hier herein geschafft und wollten sie erst im Slipspace einbauen. Und die Slipspace-Matrix ist noch nicht aufgeladen." „Großartig. Wie sieht es mit den Schilden und den Waffen gegen Kleinschiffe aus?" „Die Schilde haben 20% Energie und die Waffen sind funktionstüchtig." Sean rieb sich das Kinn. „Wie lange braucht ihr um einen der Reaktoren anzuschließen?" „Zirka 23 Minuten, wenn alle Techniker arbeiten und Geramee koordiniert." „Gut, ihr werdet genau das jetzt tun. Rodriguez und Yee, ihr werdet die Abyss steuern, sobald die Triebwerke bereit sind. Und die Restlichen gehen ans Heck der einzelnen Schiffe und bemannen die Heckgeschütze. Koril übernimmt dann die übrigen Geschütze und Alyenya wird die Systeme überwachen. Noch fragen?" Allgemeines Schweigen. „Dann Lauft!", donnerte Sean und lief dicht gefolgt von Vince und Johannesen in Richtung des Hecks der Slow Decay.

Keine Zehn Minuten später ließen sich alle Verteidiger auf ihren Sitzen nieder, zogen die zum System gehörigen Helme auf, schnallten sich an und legten ihre Hände über die Kontrollen. „Feuer frei Nach Ermessen.", sagte Sean, „Alyenya, Countdown bis zum Eintreffen der Feinde Anzeigen!"

Vince erreichte seinen Posten als letzter. Er ließ seinen Rucksack neben den Sitz gleiten und schloss das Schott. Danach schnallte er sich an und ließ beide Hände auf die Kontrollen sinken, die auf der rechten Seite aus vier flexiblen Tasten bestanden, die bei einer Bewegung der einzelnen Tasten die einzelnen 50mm Maschinenkanonen ausschwenkten. Ein Druck darauf bedeutete zu Feuern. Auf der linken Seite ließ sich die gesamte Gefechtskapsel ausschwenken. Nachdem Vince den zum System gehörigen aufgesetzt hatte, wurde ein Restcountdown von 5 Minuten angezeigt. „Alyenya", hörte er Seans Stimme über Funk sagen, „Schotte bitte alle Gefechtskapseln ab und lasse dann die Atmosphäre aus den Gängen, und den Hangars. Danach kannst du auch die künstliche Schwerkraft in allen Sektionen bis auf dem Deck, auf dem die Techniker arbeiten entfernen. Damit sparen wir zumindest etwas Energie." „Roger, Commander."

Vince spürte, wie sich sein Magen zu haben begann und schließlich zum erliegen kam. Mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu, wie sein Rucksack sich Richtung Decke der Kapsel schwebte und hängen blieb. 3.30 Minuten wurde im Countdown angezeigt und Vince Richtete die Geschütze auf den Punkt, an dem die Allianzschiffe wieder in den Normalraum eintauchen würden.

Rodriguez und Yee wirkten Seltsam ruhig, als die Schwerkraft entfernt wurde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie es aus den Longswords, die sie als Team geflogen hatten, auch keine Schwerkraft gehabt hatten, oder einfach daran, dass sie zu Beginn dieser Schlacht keine Kontrolle hatten.

Tinkerman wischte sich das Gesicht und umgriff den Lötkolben fester. Er hatte bereits zwei von vier Verbindungsrohren, für die er zuständig war zusammengeschweißt. Er hoffte inständig, dass er zumindest damit den Jungs im Schiff half und es rechtzeitig schaffte, den Reaktor anzuschließen.

Kakap zuckte zusammen, als sich keine 200 Kilometer hinter der Abyss ein Loch im Normalraum öffnete und eine Korvette der Allianz ausspie. Ohne Viel zu überlegen begann er zu schießen und alle Geschütze folgten ihm…

Kapitel 10 Teil 2

1902 Stunden IKZ

Auf dem Hybridschiff Heart of Abyss

Im Delta Lyrae System

Die Schilde einer Korvette der Allianz waren so konzipiert worden, dass sie Jede mögliche Nahbereichs-Waffe abfingen ohne großen Schaden zu nehmen. Doch einem Dauerfeuer aus den Hecktürmen dreier Kreuzer waren sie nicht gewachsen. Die Überlappenden Feuervektoren und die Mischung von zwei zu eins von Plasma zu Kugeln verwandelten den Bereich in einen Fleischwolf. Binnen weniger Sekunden war der Schild der Korvette wie eine Seifenblase geplatzt und die Kugeln rissen die Außenhaut auf, wobei Atmosphäre auskristallisierte und der Rest der Korvette binnen weniger Minuten in ein ausbrennendes Wrack verwandelt wurde. Der zweiten Korvette, die den Slipspace verließ erging es ähnlich. Auch sie war binnen weniger Sekunden von der gebündelten Feuerkraft zerteilt worden. Zuerst brandete Jubel über den Funkkanal, dann Donnerte Flip-Musik aus den Lautsprechern. Das Passte perfekt.

Etwa eine halbe Minute später öffnete sich wieder ein Loch im Slipspace und die Fregatte schoss heraus. Doch dieses Schiff war außer Feuerreichweite. Und was noch schlimmer war: dieses Schiff feuerte etliche Jäger und Ein-Mann-Kapseln und seine Plasmatürme färbten sich rot.

„Alle Mann: Konzentriert euer Feuer auf die Jäger und Kapseln!", Donnerte Sean über den Bordsender, „Die halten wir von Außen besser auf als von innen."

Erneut taten sich ein Loch im Slipspace und ein imaginärer Fleischwolf auf.

Rodriguez begann zu lächeln, als die Bestätigungsmeldung für die Triebwerke an seinem Terminal aufleuchtete. „An Alle", sagte er über Funk an alle Anwesenden, „Haltet euch gut fest und später kotzen!"

Die Triebwerke der Abyss begannen sich aufzuladen und das gewaltige Schiff setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und beschleunigte. Auf diese Weise entkam es auch der ersten Impulslasersalve, welche im selben Moment aus der Flanke des Trägers schoss. Wenige Sekunden später erreichte die Abyss auch die minimale Geschwindigkeit um einige von Rodriguez' Ausweichmanövern zu nutzen.

Ein Dutzend Seraphs, die von dem Träger gestartet worden waren, beschleunigte und erreichte binnen weniger Sekunden die Feuerreichweite. Eine Salve aus den Geschützen der Seraphs traf die Schilde der Abyss.

Sean nahm die Gelegenheit war und setzte mit Hilfe eines Sperrfeuers vier der Seraphs außer Gefecht. Vom Einschlag der Geschosse der Allianz hatte er wenig mitbekommen, doch die Schildanzeige war von 20 auf 14% gefallen. Plötzlich Gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und eine Erschütterung jagte durch das gewaltige Schiff. Der Grund dafür war, dass einer Der Seraphpiloten sämtliche Systeme auf Overload gestellt und sein Schiff während es verendete gegen die Schilde der Abyss gesteuert hatte. Schlagartig sank die Anzeige auf 5%. Sean sah eine zweite Gefahr: sie war rot, verdammt heiß und wurde grade auf der Fregatte aufgeladen. Anscheinend hatte die Allianz es sich anders überlegt und wollte das Gefahrenpotential der Abyss doch noch endgültig stoppen.

„Die haben ein Plasmatorpedo auf uns abgefeuert!", hallte es aus den Lautsprechern, in Form der Stimme eines Grunts. Doch eine Weitere Meldung kam über den Bordsender: „Rodriguez? Hier Tinkerman. Wir haben einen Reaktor angeschlossen, was deine verfügbare Energie erhöht." „Danke.", sagte Rodriguez zurück, schloss den Kanal und rief in Richtung der Holoprojektoren. „Koril! Allen Energiezufluss in die Triebwerke leiten." „Zu Befehl!"

Die Abyss machte einen Satz nach vorne und wurde schneller als die Torpedos. Fragte sich jetzt nur noch, wohin sie flogen.

„Shredder, wohin soll der Flug gehen?" „Ich würde sagen, wir fliegen um Delta Lyrae 2, nutzen die Gravitationsbeschleunigung, laden die Waffen und pusten sie aus dem Raum!" „Roger!"

Kaum hatte die Abyss Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht, detonierte das Plasmatorpedo, das Außer Reichweite des Hybridschiffes war und teilte sich in ein Feld aus Ionisiertem Gas, dass eine Brennende Wand zwischen die Schiffe der beiden Seiten, welcher die Scanner der Allianzschiffe blockierte, welche zurückfielen.

Kapitel 10 Teil 3

1917 Stunden IKZ

Im Delta Lyrae System

Hybridschiff Heart of Abyss

Kaum zehn Minuten später tauchte die Abyss in einen hohen Orbit um Delta Lyrae Secundae ein. Sean atmete auf und gab Alyenya den Befehl Schwerkraft und Atmosphäre wiederherzustellen, sowie den Antrieb zu stoppen, um die Zeit im Schleuderorbit zu verlängern. Langsam arbeitete er sich aus seinem Sitz, stand auf, und ging Richtung Brücke. „Koril?" „Ja Commander." Die ruhige Stimme der KI brachte Sean etwas Entspannung. „Heize bitte die Spulen für die MBKs vor und lasse die Plasmatürme einen Aufwärmzyklus beginnen!" „Roger. Wollen sie einen Überblick über alle Waffen des Schiffes bekommen?" „Gerne, wo ist da nächste Terminal?" „Etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt, wenn sie diesen Gang weiter gehen." „Dann zeige die Daten bitte auf diesem Terminal." „Aye-aye Sir." Kaum hatte Sich Sean neben das Terminal gestellt, schon kam eine in Alphabetischer Ordnung aufgestellte Auflistung der Waffen, die in der Abyss installiert waren. Bis auf zwei Punkte war keine Verwunderlich: sieben Plasmatürme, etliche Impulslaserbatterien, berstend volle Archer-Raketensilos, sechs Nuklearwaffen, Zwei Überschwere MBKs und Seitenwaffen. Verwunderlich waren nur die Einträge Plasma MBK und Magnetischer Plasmakomprimierungsbeschleu niger. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte Sean nach. „Die Plasma MBK, ist lediglich eine Leitung der Plasmatanks, zu den MBKs, was bedeutet, dass man zur Not Plasma Statt Geschossen Verschießt." „Und das andere Teil?" „Dass war eine gemeinschaftliche Idee von Collonel Sherman und Feldmeister Shoromee, als sie die Ersatzteilliste durchgegangen sind. An Bord der Beiden Schiffe befanden sich Ersatzteile für MBKs, Supraleitende Magnete meistens, und da Shoromee, erzählte, dass die Allianz niemals die Beschleunigungs- und Magnetentechnologie so weit ausgeforscht hatte, wie die Menschen, und dafür Plasma besäße, kam die Idee auf, die Vorteile der beiden Waffen zu kombinieren. Hierfür wurden bei den Wracks der Allianzschiffe zwei Plasmatürme Demontiert und an der Front der Ehrenlicht angebracht. Danach wurde um das eigentliche System das Beschleunigungs- und Magnetsystem der MBKs angebracht. Nun Bilden diese Türme beim Laden der Waffe in der ersten Phase des Ladeprozesses eine Plasmamenge, die der doppelten eines normalen Plasmatorpedos entspricht und in der zweiten Phase mithilfe der Magnetspulen auf die Größe einer Archer-Rakete komprimiert und zusätzlich aufgeladen wird. Beim Feuern wird das Geschoss auf etwa ein viertel Lichtgeschwindigkeit beschleunigt und Explodiert beim Aufprall mit Immenser Wucht." Sean Pfiff leise. „Gut, Koril, dann lade diese Dinger, schalte aber alle anderen Waffen ab, auch die Abwehrgeschütze!" „Roger."

Tinkerman nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffe und sah auf die Scannerdaten, die auf seinem Taschencomputer angezeigt wurden. Offensichtlich hatten sich die Schiffe der Allianz darauf beschränkt, zu den ausgeschlachteten Wracks zu fliegen und diese zu Scannen. Perfekte Ziele. Er gab Koril die Anweisung überflüssige Energie zur Wiederherstellung des Schildes einzusetzen und die Slipspace-Matrix aufzuladen. Dann Packte er den Schweißbrenner und gab den anderen Technikern ein Zeichen, den letzten Generator auch noch anzuschließen.

Vince erreichte die Brücke als letzter. Als sie die Türen öffneten, standen alle auf den Schiffen befindlichen Bündnissoldaten um die Holopanele des Hauptdecks. Dort waren Holoabbildungen des Systems zu sehen und der Planet Delta Lyrae 2, dessen Halbumrundung die Abyss bereits zur Hälfte vollführt hatte. „… Wissen nicht, wo genau unsere Gegner im dem System verteilt sind.", war das erste, dass Vince von Korils Worten mitbekam. „Im besten Fall sind sie innerhalb des ersten Drehwinkels, den wir bekommen. Im Schlimmsten Fall sind sie uns in den Schleuderorbit gefolgt und fallen und in den Rücken, falls wir stoppen. Das ist übrigens auch unser größter Vorteil: Unsere Geschwindigkeit. Wenn wir voll beschleunigen kommen uns die Plasmawaffen der Allianz weder mit Zielerfassung bei den einen, und mit Projektilgeschwindigkeit bei der anderen Waffe. Wir haben nur ein Problem wenn, sich unser Geschwindigkeitsvorteil und unsere Schildunterlegenheit addieren und sie unseren Schild so weit herunterbekommen, dass uns die Mikrometeoriten aufschlitzen." „Wie stehen die Wahrscheinlichkeiten, für die zuletzt genannte Möglichkeit?", wollte Sean wissen. „10 hoch 14586743 zu eins.", kam es aus Alyenyas Holotank. „Also ist es müßig darüber zu reden.", bemerkte Rodriguez. „Es war fast ebenso unwahrscheinlich wie die Tatsache diesen Schiffsfriedhof und die lebenden Techniker zu finden.", argumentierte Koril, „oder per Zufallskurs auf die Ringwelt Halo zu treffen, von dort aus zu fliehen, und unversehrt hierher zu kommen." „Wenn das Gesetz der Serie hält, wird es auf unserem Weg noch Ereignisse von viel größerer Unwahrscheinlichkeiten geben.", mischte sich Vince ein. „Wie lange wird's noch dauern, bis wir unsere Halbumrundungen beendet haben?" „In 11 Minuten und 36 Sekunden. Bis dahin sind die experimentellen Waffen und die normalen MBKs geladen." „Perfekt.", meldete sich Sean, „Wie stehen die Schilde?" „11%, wächst mit jeder Minute um 10 weitere %, da wir nur den Schildgenerator der Ehrenlicht haben, aber sehr viel Energie dafür." „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", erkundigte sich Vince. „Wirst du in…", Sean blickte auf eine seiner Uhren, „…9 Minuten und 38 Sekunden sehen."

Nach 8 Minuten verließ die Abyss den Schatten von Delta Lyrae Secundae, mit geladenen Waffen und 45% Schildenergie. Die Fregatte der Allianz, die den Weg zu diesem Planeten zu hälfte zurückgelegt hatte wurde erstes Opfer der Abyss, denn kaum war sie von Koril erfasst worden, wurde sie von zwei Überschweren MBKs durchschlagen und verging in einem Feuerball, für den der verendende Reaktor des Schiffes verantwortlich war.

Wenige Sekunden später kam auch der Träger in Sicht: er hing direkt über einem der ausgeschlachteten Schiffe, offensichtlich um es zu scannen. Doch dieses Schiff konnte seine Ergebnisse nicht mitnehmen, denn zwei winzige, ultimativ geballte, heller als Sonnen leuchtende schossen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit darauf zu. Eine der Kugeln verfehlte ihr Ziel, die andere traf es. Zuerst sah es eine Millisekunde so aus, als ob der Schild halten würde, dann wurde er zerschmettert und die Plasmakugel traf das Schiff in den Bug und schoss bis zum Heck hindurch, wobei aus jeder Sektion, die das Geschoss hinter sich ließ eine Woge aus frei werdendem Plasma die Hülle zerschmolz und im All endete. Als die Kugel die Reste des Schiffes vollkommen durchschlagen hatte, war von dem Träger nur noch die glühende Außenskelettstruktur übrig, die sich langsam in ein Wölkchen aus geschmolzenem Metall verwandelte, in der Kälte des Vakuums auskühlte und bizarre Formen bildete. „Irre.", war das einzige, was Vince herausbekam. Tinkerman meldete sich über Funk zu Wort. Offensichtlich hatte er alles per Terminal mitverfolgt. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Waffe SO effizient ist."

„Wir müssen weiter, Reddersmee.", sagte Shoromee, „Alyenya, wie weit ist der Slipspace-Matrix einsatzbereit?" „Wir können in zwei Minuten springen und werden in etwa eine Stunde vor dem eintreffen der Allianz Alpha Lyrae erreichen. Bis dahin sollten sie alle sich vorbereiten. Ihnen allen bleiben in etwa 3 Tage Zeit dafür." „Roger.", meldete sich Tinkerman, „Wir bleiben gleich hier unten und schließen die restliche Hardware an."

Sean war plötzlich sehr ruhig. Sie bereiteten sich auf den ultimativen Kampf vor. Jetzt ging es um Alles oder Nichts. Wenn sie siegten, war seine Heimat mitsamt ihrer Bewohner gerettet, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, waren Alpha Lyrae, die Heart of Abyss und die Menschheit verloren. 3 Tage waren nicht genug Zeit sich für einen Kampf vorzubereiten, auf den man ein ganzes Leben hinarbeiten musste. Aber mit der Abyss und seinen SpecOps Kameraden hatte er eine Chance. Sie mussten es Probieren oder bei dem Versuch sterben…

Epilog Sektion 2

1135 Stunden IKZ

Datenaufzeichnungsanomalie

Auf dem Hybridschiff Heart of Abyss

Irgendwo im Slipspace zwischen Delta Lyrae und Alpha Lyrae

Jetzt

Wie lange noch? 4 Stunden Slipspace. Sean stand auf der Brücke, der Abyss, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn er nicht Schlafen oder Essen musste. Und er war noch mal unterbrochen worden. Nämlich als Vince ihn in die Waffenkammer gerufen hatte um sich auszurüsten. Tinkerman hatte ihm danach in die neue, Schwarz lackierte Kampfrüstung den Schildgenerator der Panzerung eines Elitekriegers eingebaut und getestet. Der gute Tinkerman hatte seinen Rucksack und seine Tasche gefüllt, meistens mit Munition, Sprengstoff, Granaten und Waffen, alles verschiedener Art. Tinkerman war immer buchstäblich überbewaffnet, was bedeutete, dass er immer, ganz egal wie oft man ihn entwaffnete immer eine gesicherte und durchgeladene Waffe bei sich trug und alle diese Waffen benutzte.

Manche mochten Collonel Chris Sherman als Waffennarr, andere als Geschützjunkie bezeichnen, aber es war, wie Sean wusste, pure Vorsicht. Plötzlich wurde Sean als er an die Ausrüstungslage dachte seine Gesamtlage klar.

Sie bereiteten sich auf den ultimativen Kampf vor. Jetzt ging es um Alles oder Nichts. Wenn sie siegten, war seine Heimat mitsamt ihrer Bewohner gerettet, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, waren Alpha Lyrae, die Heart of Abyss und die Menschheit verloren. 3 Tage waren nicht genug Zeit gewesen sich für einen Kampf vorzubereiten, auf den man ein ganzes Leben hinarbeiten musste. Aber mit der Abyss und seinen SpecOps Kameraden hatte er eine Chance. Sie mussten es Probieren oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Er sah auf seine Uhr. 3 Stunden und 55 Minuten bis zum Eintritt in den Normalraum. Und immer noch viel zu wenig Zeit…

Sektion 3

Heimkehr in Feuer und Blut

Prolog

2552

1545 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City, Alpha Lyrae

Amy Redders versuchte sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Der Tag war bis jetzt unangenehm heiß gewesen und jede Arbeit, war sie auch noch so klein hatte sie und jeden Bewohner dieser Stadt sehr angestrengt. Die kleine Wohnung im obersten Stockwerk eines der Wolkenkratzer, aus denen Angel City, eine von zwei Siedelungen aus denen Die Besiedelung von Alpha Lyrae bestand, war zumindest ein Ort an dem es kühl war. Sie war zufrieden damit, wenn auch sie ein wenig mehr Platz bevorzugt hätte, was sich jedoch ausschloss, da Sie bereits 45% ihres Einkommens für diese Wohnung ausgab und mehr erlaubte die Staatliche Regelung nicht. Seit Sean seinen Dienst bei den SpecOps quittiert hatte, war es so knapp gekommen. Sean. Das war das Problem bei einem Soldaten als Ehemann: Man wusste nie, ob er noch lebte oder Tod war und wo er kämpfte. 4 Monate war er nicht mehr auf Alpha Lyrae gewesen, und Amy fragte sich ob er noch lebte. Seine letzte Nachricht war über drei Wochen alt. Wo er jetzt wohl war? Kaum einen Moment später beantwortete sich die Frage von selbst, denn der Militia Contact, eine Art immer Aktives Funkgerät, das dazu diente die Lokale Miliz zusammen zu rufen, begann einen Priorität-rot-Funkspruch abzuspielen. Eine Amy nur zu vertraute Stimme begann zu sprechen. „An alle Einwohner von Alpha Lyrae! Hier spricht Commander Sean Redders. Binnen der nächsten Stunde werden hier Allianz-Schiffe eintreffen. Alle Zivilisten bitte zu den Evakuierungspunkten. Alle Mitglieder der Alpha Lyrae Miliz Bewaffnen und Flak-Geschütze bemannen und anfliegenden Landungsschiffe zerstören. Wir werden die Allianzschiffe so lange wie möglich aufhalten und einige Laute herunterschicken .Redders Ende."

Amy lächelte. Wenn man an den Teufel dachte…

Kapitel 11

Zur rechten Zeit

„Nicht die Allianz ist der größte Feind in unseren Schlachten, die Zeit ist es."

Admiral Preston Cole

1530 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Im Alpha-Lyrae-System

An Bord der Heart of Abyss

Die Abyss tauchte nach Stunden wieder in den Normalraum ein, was bei jeder Mitgliedergruppe der Besatzung andere Gedanken auslöste: Die Menschen hofften nicht zu spät zu sein, die Grunts ahnten nichts gutes, da Schlachten für sie nun mal nichts gutes für sie waren, ganz gleich worum es ging und die drei Elitekrieger hofften bei dem Aufenthalt in diesem System so viele Soldaten der Prophetentreuen wie möglich umzubringen.

Allesamt hatten sie sich auf der Brücke der Abyss eingefunden und starrten auf die Projektion der Bilder, die die Frontkamera der Ehrenlicht lieferte, und die Alpha Lyrae darstellte.

„Es geht los.", sagte Tinkerman, „Wir sollten die Leute da unten schon einmal warnen, damit man die Zivilisten glatt da rausbekommt und alle Soldaten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt." „Richtig. Und die Alpha Lyrae Miliz muss auch bereit gemacht werden. Außerdem wäre es geil, wenn sie da unten noch ein bis zwei Dutzend Jäger zu viel haben.", meldete sich Vince

„Gut, und ich denke, uns bleibt dazu nur noch wenig Zeit. Alyenya, Öffne einen globalen Kanal und Koril, du heizt die Waffen vor und machst alles scharf, was wir auf der Abyss haben. Dann, egal wer von euch beiden, macht die gekennzeichneten DropPods klar!" „Roger."

Die Alpha Lyra Miliz war eine Idee des Generalstabes, als es, aufgrund des Vorrückens der Allianz an Alternativen zu der Aufgabe der Kolonie mangelte. Sie hatte die Vorschrift, dass alle Bewohner von Alpha Lyrae ab einem bestimmten Alter der Miliz beitreten mussten und ausgebildet wurden. Dazu kamen fest in den beiden Ballungszentren des Planeten, Angel City und Reaper Bay installierte Raumschiffe, die die Evakuierungspunkte bildeten, welche funktionell über eine Slipspace Matrix verfügten, bis zu 5000 Menschen Gleichzeitig transportieren konnten und für diese Anzahl von Menschen Cryo-Kapseln hatten, was ihnen den Ruf von schlafenden Schlafschiffen einbrachte.

Die DropPods waren ein beeindruckendes Stück Technik, dafür, dass sie als Ein-Mann-Landungskapseln konzipiert worden waren. Diese Dinger funktionierten wie die HEVs der ODSTs, nur wesentlich schneller, sicherer, mit mehr Frachtraum und komfortabeler. Alle Schiffe der Marathim-Klasse waren damit ausgestattet worden, die Halcyons nicht mehr und auf der Devotion- Class hatte man das Prinzip mithilfe von längeren Beschleunigungsröhren und besseren Abschussmechanismen ausgebaut.

„Audiokanal steht in 3 Sekunden.", sagte Alyenya. Sean räusperte sich und holte Luft.

„An alle Einwohner von Alpha Lyrae! Hier spricht Commander Sean Redders. Binnen der nächsten Stunde werden hier Allianz-Schiffe eintreffen. Alle Zivilisten bitte zu den Evakuierungspunkten. Alle Mitglieder der Alpha Lyrae Miliz Bewaffnen und Flak-Geschütze bemannen und anfliegenden Landungsschiffe zerstören. Wir werden die Allianzschiffe so lange wie möglich aufhalten und einige Laute herunterschicken .Redders Ende."

Binnen von Sekunden war in dem Lethargischen Raum Angel Citys das Chaos ausgebrochen. Überall rannten Menschen umher, Zivilisten zu den Schlafschiffen und Milizsoldaten zu den Ausrüstungspunkten. Binnen von fünf Minuten waren bereits 500 Mann Kampfbereit und das Zehnfache davon evakuiert. Nun ging es daran Verteidigungspositionen auszuheben und sich bereit zu machen. Scharfschützen positionierten sich überall in der Stadt und der Rest der Truppen, die stetig anwuchsen begann Gefechtsbunker aus Schnellbeton hochzuziehen und Maschinengewehre zu Installieren. Die Allianz würde es am Boden äußerst schwer haben, sollte sie so weit kommen. Insgeheim hoffte es jeder in Angel City und auf ganz Alpha Lyrae, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Second Lieutenant Ivan „Vodkaflamer" Petrov entspannte sich und zündete die Triebwerke, die ihn und seinen Fliegerkollegen an Bord ihres Longswords ins All katapultierte. „Ist was, Ivan?", erkundigte sich sein Copilot. Tatsächlich wunderte sich Petrov, wie die planetenbekannte lebende Legende von einem Soldaten, Sean Redders, von Reach hier herüber kommen und Commander werden konnte, binnen der Zeit die er abwesend war. „Ich wundere mich was mit Shredder ist." „Wie er hier hergekommen ist?", kam eine Rückfrage, „Ja, das wundere ich mich auch." „Erreichen den Orbit." Der Copilot blickte auf die Scanner. „Unbekanntes Schiff auf dem Schirm. Wow! Das Teil hat die Massesignatur von drei kombinierten Kreuzern… Das SIND drei kombinierte Kreuzer!" „Eingehende Nachricht.", schnarrte die Computerstimme des Betriebsystemes. „Anzeigen!", befahl Petrov. Der Ursprung war das Riesenschiff. Interessant. Der Kanal öffnete sich und eine andere bekannte Stimme drang heraus, Vince. „Heart of Abyss an die Longswordgeschwader Dagger6 und Saber3. Bitte halten sie sich weitestgehend aus dem Hauptkampf heraus, und nehmen sie bitte alle Schiffe unter Feuer, die sich dem Orbit näher als 50000 Kilometer nähern. Und fangen sie, falls nötig alle Landungsboote der Allianz ab. Die Abyss wird die größeren Schiffe zerkleinern. Vince ende."

Petrov lächelte. „Na da erwartet uns ja was…"

Kapitel 11 Teil 2

7. Zyklus 36 Einheiten

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

Auf dem Superträger Unbeirrbarer Glauben

Supreme Commander Tear Tanarmee schäumte vor unterdrückter Wut. Nicht genug, dass er mit der unwürdigen Aufgabe Betraut worden war, das Sternensystem auf das sie Kurs gesetzt hatten von Menschen zu reinigen, damit der Agent der Propheten, eines der Wenigen Scheusale an Bord, sich zusammen mit seinem Team um die Artefakte des Planeten zu kümmern. Nein, dieser Agent nahm sich für seine von den Propheten gegebene Narrenfreiheit eindeutig zu viel heraus. Zudem hatte man ihm bis auf wenige handverlesene Soldaten nur grüne Rekruten unterstellt, eine Frechheit sondergleichen für ihn, der bis jetzt jede Schlacht, die er geschlagen hatte mit Hilfe von Strategie und zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Veteranen zu einem großartigen Sieg gemacht hatte. Tanarmee nahm sich vor, wenn sie in diesem System auf Menschen trafen, die gesamte Scheusalstruppe unauffällig hinzurichten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot und ihren Tod als Unfall darzustellen. Innerlich seufzte er. Hätte er sich bei Gelegenheit den Ketzern angeschlossen, so wäre es garantiert niemals so weit gekommen. Er war zwar aufgrund der Macht einiger Ketzerfamilien niemals dazu verleitet worden, diejenigen, die ihm als Ketzer bekannt waren an die Propheten auszuliefern, was aufgrund der Haltung die ihm die Propheten Vorgaben zwar unmöglich war, doch nun empfand er Sympathie für die Ketzer, besonders die Familie des besonnenen Aristokraten Shoromee, der sich sehr vor dem Rat für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Aber zu spät war zu spät, er hatte den Auftrag erhalten und dessen Ausführung begonnen, ohne es sich vorher anders überlegt zu haben.

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem feixenden Scheusal um, sehr bemüht seine Wut nicht zu zeigen. Er wusste, dass er aufgrund seiner Erziehung, Ausbildung und Erfahrung, die er in der langen Zeit seines Lebens gesammelt hatte, diese Wesen, so stark sie auch sein mochten, niederzustrecken. „Lass ihn los!", sagte Tanarmee ruhig, als er bemerkte, dass das Scheusal einen kleinen Unggoy, der zufällig vorbeigekommen war, in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. „Wozu?", fragte die Kreatur mit einem unverschämten Unterton in der Stimme. „Weil er zu meinen Soldaten gehört und ich Mordfälle, oder einen nachträglichen Tod nur zu gerne mit dem Tod bestrafe." „Es ist nur ein Unggoy, Schiffsmeister. Er wird wohl kaum den Wert haben, der mir…", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einer selbst für einen Sangheili immens schnellen Bewegung schoss Tanarmees rechter Arm vor und schloss sich mit Macht um die Kehle der Scheusales, während die andere Hand den Arm des Agenten ergriff und mit Leichtigkeit so weit herum bog, dass dieser den armen Unggoy fallen ließ. „Dies ist MEIN Schiff. Dies ist MEINE Operation und die sind MEINE Soldaten!", donnerte er „Und SOLLTEST du auch nur VERSUCHEN, dich meinen BEFEHLEN zu WIEDERSETZEN, so GNADEN DIR UND JEDER DEINER KÖRPERZELLEN DIE GÖTTER, SCHEUSAL." Mit einem lässigen Stoß ließ er das Scheusal zu Boden Fallen und setzte in einem ruhigeren, aber keineswegs weniger bedrohlichem Ton nach. „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Das Scheusal röchelte nur und gab volle fünf Herzschläge keine Antwort, was für Tanarmee ein Anlass für einen Weiteren Schlag in den Magen war. „Nun?" „Ja, Supreme Commander.", sagte das Scheusal zwischen zwei Atemstößen, „Aber die Propheten werden hiervon erfahren!" „Ach? Werden sie dass, Scheusal?", sagte Tanarmee genüsslich. „Gehe in dein Quartier! Du wirst benachrichtigt werden, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist!"

Das Scheusal schleppte sich röchelnd in den dem Raum am nächsten gelegenen Gang und als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, kam der kleine Unggoy zu Worte, welchen Tanarmee eben befreit hatte. „Ich danke euch, Supreme Commander, und werde euch ewig dankbar sein.", quäkte er freundlich und warf sich auf die Knie. „Stehe auf, Soldat! Es war an der Zeit, dass jemand dem Scheusal Respekt beibringt. Das ist der eine Teil. Zum anderen kann ich es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn jemand meine Soldaten misshandelt.", antwortete Tanarmee, höchst erfreut, seinen Zorn doch noch befreit zu haben. „Sehen wir nach, was uns der Stoßtrupp zeigt, den wir Vorgeschickt haben." Tanarmee deutete auf einen Projektor, der in diesem Moment ein Bild von der Frontkamera des Trägers des Stoßtrupps zeigte…

Vince, Tinkerman und Wolfmother keuchten. Sie hatten von Sean den Befehl erhalten, den Inhalt einer von Vier Waffenkammern der Slow Decay in einige deren DropPods zu verfrachten, für den Fall, dass man in einen Bodenkampf geriet, und Waffen, sowie Granaten, Munition und Ausrüstung benötigte. Vince schloss die Kapsel, wischte sich die Stirn und zog ein Kopftuch auf. „Geschafft.", sagte er laut und die anderen beiden gingen wieder in Richtung Brücke, als Korils Stimme aus den Lautsprechern drang. „Alle im Schiff anwesenden bitte auf die Brücke begeben!" Vince zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte los, durch die Gänge, Wartungstunnel und Abkürzungen zu Brücke der Abyss. Kaum hatten sich die Türen der Brücke wieder hinter Wolfmother geschlossen, war auch die Crew der Abyss vollständig anwesend. Aus Vince platzten nur drei Wörter heraus. „Sind sie da?" Alyenyas Hologramm nickte zustimmend, dann zeigten die Auf der Brücke vorhandenen Monitore die Bilder der Kameras des Schiffes. Vince blickte grade noch Rechtzeitig auf die Frontkamera um zu erkennen, dass sich knapp in Feuerreichweite der Abyss ein Loch im Normalraum geöffnet hatte. Alle im System anwesenden Soldaten, ganz gleich ob Menschen, Ketzer oder Allianz strafften sich. Die Schlacht um Alpha Lyrae hatte grade begonnen…

Kapitel 12

Krieg im Vakuum

„Wie viel Zorn ich in den Raumschlachten gegen die Allianz angestaut habe. Wenn dieser frei wird, und sei es auch nicht durch mich selbst, so wird die Allianz an den Folgen zerbrechen."

Admiral Isaac „Caught Rage" Rafteran

2552

1632 Stunden LZ/IKZ

Im Alpha Lyrae System

An Bord der Heart of Abyss

Seltsamerweise war die Abyss das erste Schiff, das in der Schlacht um Alpha Lyrae einen Treffer abbekam. Das Impulslasergeschoss des Kreuzers verendete an den Schilden des gewaltigen Schiffes. Als Antwort kam nur drei Sekunden später ein Geschoss aus 600 Tonnen Tod in Form von Titan-Karbid genau kalkuliert den Schild des Schiffes platzen ließ die Hülle des Schiffes aufriss wie ein Stumpfes, rot glühendes Messer einen Pappkarton. Eine gewaltige Explosion folgte dem Ball aus Metall. Der Zweite Abschuss dieses Kampfes. Der erste war eine Fregatte gewesen, die sich wenige Minuten zuvor in eine Wolke aus flüssigem Metall verwandelt hatte. Nun befanden sich noch ein Zerstörer und ein Superträger im System.

Wo war der Superträger bloß abgeblieben? Sean sah auf die Projektion des Systems. Der Zerstörer nahm Kurs auf sie und der Träger … Schoss auf die Formation der Jäger und auf den Planeten zu! „Koril! Alles auf den Superträger feuern!" „Zu Befehl, Commander."

Kaum eine halbe Sekunde später wurden drei der Plasmatürme der Abyss abgefeuert und drei Flüssigfackeln schossen durch die Dunkelheit des Alls – Viel zu langsam um den Superträger zu erreichen, der im selben Moment die ersten drei Longswords rammte, und zwei weitere mithilfe von Impulslasern in Metallpfützen verwandelte. Saber3 Existierte nicht mehr. Die nächsten fünfzehn Sekunden schienen für Sean wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen: Geschwader Dagger6 stob auseinander, bis auf ein Schiff, dass direkt vor dem Bug des Trägers war. Die Schiffe, die dem Träger auswichen wurden abgeschossen und brannten komplett aus. Nur der eine Longsword vor dem Bug des Trägers, der nun eine 180 Grad wende Machte und seinen Antrieb so rasant hochfuhr, dass die Triebwerksflammen die Schilde der Frontsektion des Trägers berührten, war intakt. In genau diesem Moment prallten drei Plasmatorpedos in das Heck des Superträgers, zerfetzten die Schilde und ließen einen Strahl aus Feuer in Richtung des Longswords frei, dessen Pilot im Moment des Einschlages die an der Unterseite Befindlichen Korrekturdüsen durch eine Überbelastung ruinierte.

„Yea!", rief Vince aus. Noch wurde die Stelle von einer Feuerwolke dominiert, doch als sich dieser auflöste sah man… den Träger, immer noch mit fast unbeschädigter Hülle, doch mit rauchenden und explodierenden Triebwerken dem Planten entgegenstürzen. Angel City entgegenstürzen! Nein, dafür war der Kurs zu weit nördlich, doch Sean war vollkommen bestürzt, als das Allianzschiff mit dem Letzten Puls in seinen Waffensystemen die beiden ersten, ihm entgegenkommenden Evakuierungsschiffe abschoss und sich danach in einer weiteren Wolke auflöste. „Scheiße! Koril, was kann man tun um ihnen zu …", doch Sean brach ab, denn die Sicht wurde wieder klar: Der Superträger hatte sich in eine Unglaubliche Menge an Rettungskapseln und Landungsschiffen verwandelt, offensichtlich war das geplant gewesen. Und die Masse an Flugobjekten schoss, soweit man das mithilfe von Projektionen und Markierungen sehen konnte, auf die Wüstenebene Nördlich von Angel City zu. „Nein, die Insassen der Rettungsschiffe sind Tod." „Öffne einen Kanal und zwar Schnell!", sagte Sean sehr in Hast. „Wir müssen die da unten warnen!"

Koril folgte und es knackte in der Leitung…

Kapitel 12 Teil 2

1. Oktober 2552

1645 Stunden IKZ/LZ

In einer Waffenkammer der Alpha Lyrae Miliz

Angel City

Darren wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kaum hatte er sich in der Waffenkammer gemeldet, eine Kampfpanzerung angelegt und ein Ma5B in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, schon hatte es einen gewaltigen Knall, einen heftigen Stoß und einen nicht minder harten Aufprall auf der Straße vor der Waffenkammer gegeben. Er rappelte sich hoch und als er das Gebäude, in dem er bis grade noch gewesen war ansah, erkannte er was passiert war: Eine verstreute Rettungskapsel, vor der er zuvor über Funk gewarnt worden war hatte das Gebäude getroffen und war explodiert. Von der daraus resultierenden Schockwelle war er aus der Waffenkammer geschleudert worden. Es war ein Wunder, dass sein Körper dies mitgemacht hatte, er war grade mal 17 ½ Jahre alt. Darren blickte die Straße auf und ab. Neben ihm rappelten sich zwei weitere Jungen in seinem Alter hoch und der Sergeant, der ihren aus ursprünglich 20 Mann bestehenden Trupp anführen sollte, war gar nicht hingefallen, sondern auf den Füßen aufgekommen.

Vorsichtig zählte er nach. 18 Mann zusammen mit dem Sergeant. Drei waren nicht aus dem Gebäude geschleudert worden und offensichtlich Tod. Das fing ja gut an! Darren verzog das Gesicht. Sie mussten sich schnell formieren und kampfbereit machen; der Allianz würde egal sein in welchem Zustand sie auf das Ziel traf. „Sarge?", fragte er und bekam spontan Antwort. Offensichtlich hatte der Sergeant das gleiche gedacht. „Ja, Walker, wir müssen hier weg und uns irgendwo sicher eingraben." Dann drehte er sich zum Rest des Teams um und begann zu rufen. „So, Jungs. Wir müssen weiter, und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich! Zwei Häuserblocks südlich von hier ist unser Bunker also los! WARUF WARTET IHR NOCH? WOLLT IHR ENDEN WIE DIE ANDEREN?" „SIR! NEIN, SIR!", donnerte es einstimmig und achtzehn Mann setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Ich hab' ne Idee.", unterbrach Rodriguez die konzentrierte Stille, die auf der Brücke entstanden war. „Dazu brauche ich Freiwillige, die sich auf den Planeten begeben. Wer nicht will muss nicht." Im selben Moment meldeten sich Vince, Wolfmother, Tinkerman, Sean, sieben Grunts, Shoromee und Geramee. „Worum geht's?", fragte Sean, „Wie willst du uns so schnell da runter kriegen, dass wir noch in den Kamp eingreifen können?" Rodriguez drückte auf einige Tasten der Holopanele und eine Karte des Raumes um Angel City. Er deutete auf die Stadt. „Hier können wir nicht landen, da würden wir mit einer zu großen Chance Gebäude treffen." „Er deutete auf eine Ebene knapp über der Stadt. „Hier würde uns entweder die Allianz oder die Menschliche Verteidigung über der Brücke erwischen, also bleibt uns nur dieser Punkt." Er deutete einige Zentimeter über die Stelle die er eben gemeint hatte. „Hier bleibt übrig, aber das ist zu weit weg. DropPods fallen also weg, weil man damit nicht schnell genug ans Ziel kommt, aber wir könnten einen Condor, einen größeres Landungschiff mit einigen Fahrzeugen beladen, dort landen und mit Vollast runter nach Angel City bringen." „Rodriguez, das sind 150 Kilometer, ich habe noch nie einen Warthog gesehen, der so schnell ist!", warf Johannesen ein. „Das ist kein Problem, an Bord der Slow Decay müsste im Fahrzeughangar eigentlich noch mein persönlicher Warthog sein.", sagte Tinkerman. „Und die Ghosts sind Unauffällig. Der Allianz gegenüber." „Gute Idee.", sagte Sean. „Ihr habt euer Equipment oder?" „Ja", sagten allesamt im Chor. „Gut, wie sieht es mit Panzerungen aus?" „Kein Problem", sagte Tinkerman, „Wir haben alle Grunts und Menschliche Kampfpanzerungen mit Schildgeneratoren aus dem Bordarsenal der Ehrenlicht ausgestattet." „Gut.", sagte Sean „Fehlt uns nur noch ein Merkmal. Ich meine es ist eine Schlechte Idee da unten anzukommen und von den eigenen Leuten abgeschossen zu werden." „Ich wäre für einen Sensenmann in Rot auf schwarzem Grund.", schlug Vince vor. „Gute Idee, die Farbkombination lässt sich gut sehen."

Schließlich stimmten alle zu, und setzten sich in Bewegung um ihre Sachen in Richtung des Haupthangars der Slow Decay zu bringen.

Lieutenant Edman legte sein Fernglas an. Was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er stand zusammen mir 50 schwer bewaffneten Soldaten auf einem Hügel nahe der Brücke, die die Ebene von Angel City trennte. Vor ihm standen um die 850 Allianz Soldaten in der Ebene und formierten sich. „Fletcher, machen sie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen scharf!", rief er einem nahe ihm kniehenden mit einem Terminal zu. „Roger."

Edman grinste dreckig. Die Maßnahmen bestanden aus rund zwei Dutzend Automatisierter MGs, welche an der Brücke angebracht waren und einander überlappten. Diese Dinger verfügten über Scanner, welche näher kommende Lebensformen auf Identifikationschips Scannte, welche jedem Menschen implantiert wurden. Was nicht Menschlich war würde binnen von Sekundenbruchteilen in Gulasch verwandelt werden. Dazu kam, dass man den Rest des Canyons bis hin zu 100 Metern Entfernung von der Brücke vollständig vermint hatte. Da würde sich die Allianz die Zähne dran ausbeißen! Edman warf einen weiteren Blick durch das Fernglas, verzog das Gesicht und gab allen ein Zeichen. Die Allianzler kamen auf sie zu!

Kapitel 12 Teil 3

1724 Stunden IKZ/LZ

(-0010 Stunden Missionszeit)

An Bord des Transporters Freefall Eagle

Im Orbit über Alpha Lyrae

Auch wenn Sean nicht allzu viel über Orbitaltransporter wusste bemerkte er Unterschiede zwischen einem Longsword und einem Schiff der Condor-Klasse: Erstens war im Innenraum genug Platz um Einige Fahrzeuge, bestehend aus Tinkermans Warthog und fünf Ghosts unterzubringen. Zweitens flog sich so ein Teil wesentlich stabiler, denn in einem Longsword hätten alle Anwesenden längst schon in allen Ecken des Raumes gehangen, hätte man das Tempo gehalten. Aber drittens brauchte man aufgrund der guten Kompensatoren und Schwerkraftgeneratoren keine Gurte während des Fluges anzulegen, sondern konnte umhergehen, wovon das Team reichlich Gebrauch machte.

Sean sah sich um: Vince machte sich grade über ein Dutzend Kisten mit Munition her, um die perfekte Zusammenstellung für diesen Einsatz zu wählen, da er die Munitonstasche trug. Tinkerman wischte sich grade den Kopf und setzte sein Hat wieder auf, da er die letzten paar Minuten damit beschäftigt war, die zuvor ausgewählten schwarzen Panzerungen mit dem Symbol des Sensenmannes zu lackieren. Zusätzlich hatte er die Panzerungen des Allianzlern mit Identifikationschips ausgestattet, damit sie nicht versehentlich von den automatischen Verteidigungssystemen zerfetzt wurden.

Johannesen war grade damit fertig geworden, ihr S2 mit einem Schalldämpfer auszustatten. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch eine MP25X2, eine Schnellfeuerpistole mit einem 32 Schuss Magazin und einem Schalldämpfer. Tinkerman hatte ihr diese Waffe empfohlen, als sie sich in der Letzten Minute dennoch entschieden hatte mitzukommen.

Vince schien die Richtige Munition gefunden zu haben, trat auf Sean zu und winkte alle Menschen zu sich, da die Allianzler ohnehin ihre eigenen Waffen benutzten. Er Deutete auf zwei Kisten, in der Sich Munition allen möglichen Kalibers befand, vor allem winzige Kugeln. „5mm Kernlose Detos.", sagte Vince , „Explosivgeschosse. Die nehmen wir für alle Schnellfeuerwaffen. Ich habe größere, bereits in den Kästen für mein LMG." Alle Griffen zu und nahmen zwischen sechs und Zehn Magazine für ihre spezifischen Waffen heraus und Vince nahm die restlichen 30 Magazine und kippte sie in seine Munitionstasche. „Tinkerman hat die normalen Granaten und den Sprengstoff in seiner Zweiten Tasche. Für die S2s nehmen wir diese hier.", Vince hielt eine Kugel von 15mm hoch. „Doppelkernige Explosivgeschosse." Johannesen Steckte ein Dutzend Magazine dieser Kugeln in ihren Rucksack. „Ich und Wolfmother nehmen noch je einen Jackhammerwerfer mit und acht Raketen.", er reichte dem Techniker einen Werfer und einen Seesack, in dem sich die Zusatzraketen befanden. „Und ich habe noch zwei 50-er Packs Gewehrgranaten verschiedener Art für mich und Sean eingepackt." „Welche Sorten?", wollte Sean wissen. „Normale, WPs, Blend, Rauch und Chemische Granaten." „Also das Ganze Sortiment.", sagte Sean „Richtig. Ich würde dir empfehlen deinen Granatwerfer mit dem dritten Kästchen, das hier bleibt lädst, damit wir mehr zum nachladen haben." „Gute Idee", sagte Sean und steckte je eine Granate jedes Typs in die Waffe, fünf an der Zahl, da der Granatwerfer nicht mehr fasste als fünf. Tinkerman packte in die Munitionskiste und förderte einen Kasten mit Explosivkugeln für seine M90 Shotgun zu Tage, fütterte seine Waffe mit den restlichen in der Kiste liegenden Shotgunkugeln. „In 3 Minuten erreichen wir die LZ, macht euch bereit!", meldete sich Rodriguez.

Alle Anwesenden schlossen ihre Rucksäcke, in denen sich die restliche Ausrüstung befand und begaben sich zu ihren Fahrzeugen, Sean, Johannesen, Vince und Tinkerman liefen zu Tinkermans Warthog. Sean traute dieser Karre nicht, weil Tinkerman an allem was ihm in die Finger fiel aus Gewohnheit herumbastelte. Also wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn.

Kakap und Wolfmother nahmen auf einem Ghost Platz, ebenso wie sich Totop und Geramee und Quiquin und Shoromee, die Restlichen Grunts teilten sich ebenso je zu zweit einen Ghost. Rodriguez meldete sich über Funk. „Viel Glück, Leute! Ich fliege zu dem Plateau im Nord. Wenn ihr mich Braucht, ruft mich einfach. Ich öffne jetzt die Klappe. Rodriguez Ende!"

„Okay", meldete sich Tinkerman, „Johannesen, Du gehst ans MG. Vince, du setzt dich auf das Gestänge zwischen Sitzen und MG, und schnallst dich an. Sean, du gehst auf den Beifahrersitz und ich fahre!" „Roger!", kam es vielstimmig zurück.

Die Rampe fuhr herunter, Tageslicht drang herein und auf Seans HUD zeigte sich ein Countdown. -0000.10. -0000.09. Der Motor des Warthog sprang an, mit einem völlig ungewohnten Motorengeräusch. Ebenso erwachten die Ghosts. -0000.08. Der Condor sank weiter ab, bis er nur noch 2 Meter über dem Boden flog. Und Tinkerman trat auf die Tube. 0000.04. Der Warthog verließ die Heckrampe, schoss etwa 3 Sekunden durch die Luft… und kam für die Geschwindigkeit sehr sanft auf, in dem Moment als die Anzeige auf 0000 Sprang…

Kapitel 13

Eingriff

„Heiße Angelegenheit in einem solchen Canyon zu kämpfen."

Collonel George Drail, Scharfschütze der SpecOps

1734 Stunden LZ/IKZ

Auf der Ebene Nördlich von Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Für die Geschwindigkeit und das Gewicht welche Tinkermans Karre hinlegte schlugen sie sanft auf. Vince hatte das am wenigsten überrascht, mit Ausnahme von Tinkerman. Dieser hielt nur eine Hand am Lenkrad, während er mit der anderen auf der Touchscreenkonsole neben seinem Lenkrad tippte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu Orientieren, dann gab er allen den Rat sich anzuschnallen, während er wendete. Dann trat er voll aufs Gaspedal. Mit der freien Hand packte er in eine der zahlreichen Innentaschen seiner Jacke, führte eine Schachtel Zigarren und ein selbstentzündendes Streichholz und für mit beiden rasch über die Oberfläche über dem Armaturenbrett. Das Streichholz flog zur Seite und Tinkerman legte sich die Zigarre in den Mund und nahm einen ersten Zug. Plötzlich machte es einen Ruck.

Was immer an diesem Warthog seltsam war, es musste ziemlich heftig sein, denn er machte einen Satz von 0 auf mindestens 180KM/h binnen einer Sekunde. Die Anderen konnten ihnen mit ihren Ghosts noch knapp folgen. „Vollgas?", fragte Tinkerman, während er mit der freien seine Pistole nachlud und neben seinen Sitz legte.

„Ein Bild für die Götter.", dachte Sean „Tinkerman in seinem Element mit seiner eigenen Schöpfung." Tinkerman war einfach für diese Pistole bekannt unter den Geheimdienstlern und Soldaten, weil er sie und die Technik selbst zusammengebastelt hatte. Dieses Teil war als Bolzenschussgerät in aller Munde gewesen, und das war keineswegs untertrieben: Dieses Ding feuerte lange dünne Metallbolzen ab, im seltenen Fall auch mit Sprengkapseln an der Spitze, die sich in das Opfer bohrten und durch einen Schalter am Griff der Waffe zünden ließ. Hinzu kam, dass diese Pistole etwa die doppelte Schusskraft hatte, wie eine herkömmliche Pistole, sodass ein Geschoss von einem Energieschild ignoriert und durchgelassen wurde. Häufig jagte Tinkerman seinen Opfern ein ganzes Magazin (5 Schuss) in den Körper und zündete. Vollgas? Sean war gespannt.

„Jederzeit!"

Feldmeister Vako Atoramee war höchst erfreut. Immerhin hatte er auf dieser Ebene 850 Mann sicher herunter bringen können, der Rest war in die Stadt der Menschen Gefallen und davon eine Menge tot. Das einzige was an ihm nagte war, dass der Schiffsmeister des Trägers bei der Aktion gefallen war, als eines der Plasmatorpedos die Brücke des Trägers in Stücke gerissen hatte. Aber das war egal, ein guter Anfang bei dieser Gegenwehr blieb ein guter Anfang. Sie waren eine einzige Menge Soldaten, die sich rüsteten und verarzteten. Kein Mensch wäre dieser Übermacht gewachsen. Atoramee schritt ein wenig herum und betrachtete die Gegend sowie seine Soldaten. Er war so sehr darin vertieft, dass er den Grunt, der ihm etwas sagen wollte erst bemerkte, als dieser seiner Beinpanzerung einen wuchtigen Hieb verpasste, so dass die Schilde aktiviert und der Alarm seiner Rüstung losging. Ohne Hast drehte er sich um und ging etwas in die Knie um mit dem Grunt auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich hoffe es ist wichtig.", sagte er ruhig, als sein Schild wieder unsichtbar wurde, „Ansonsten würde ich dich mit als Kanonenfutter vorschicken."

Der kleine schwarz gepanzerte Grunt fuchtelte mit seinem Radar umher und zeigte darauf. „Was ist damit? Sag es mir!" Der Grunt schien seine Sprache wieder zu Finden. „Da sind Kontakte, " sprudelte er hervor „Jede Menge, einige Einheiten entfernt! Alles Ghosts bis auf eines. Das Ist menschlich. Die Ghosts haben dieses Ding gejagt und seine Geschwindigkeit gehalten, bis es auf einmal so schnell wurde, dass es nur noch als Linie angezeigt wird!" „Das wird ein beschleunigender Orbitaltransporter gewesen sein. Es ist keine Menschliche Siedlung in der Nähe außer der im Süden. Ich sehe es dir nach kleiner. Es ist trotzdem gut und ein Grund meinen Schild anzuwerfen. Ich danke dir." Atoramee drehte sich auf um und ging weiter, weil er dachte, dass das Gespräch zu Ende war. Er drehte sich nach Norden und sah nur noch eine Staubwolke. Das Waren die Ghosts. Nein, Moment. Kein Ghost bewegte sich so schnell. Es war zu spät für Entschuldigungen, die Zeit bis das Teil durch die Menge fetzte reichte nicht einmal aus um Alarm zu schlagen, denn selbst wenn sie zum Schießen kamen, würde kein Geschoss treffen. Atoramee rannte. Er Packte den Grunt, hob ihn hoch und warf sich hinter einem nahe stehenden Shade zu Boden. Nur nicht rühren…

Vince wurde es auf seinem Platz trotz der Sicherungen immer unbehaglicher. Tinkerman begann etwas zu sagen. „Vince, du schießt nach rechts, Shredder, du nach links und Johannesen deckt hinten. Nach Vorne deckt uns nur unsere Geschwindigkeit." „Wir lange noch?", fragte Sean

„85 Sekunden, grade genug um mein Booster bereit zu machen und zu zünden." Tinkerman packte in den ihm zu Füßen liegenden Rucksack und entnahm ihm eine MP mit einer Munitionsschnur – das war die MP, die Vince auf Halo benutzt hatte. Er legte sie neben seinen Sitz, direkt neben seine Pistole. Dann paffte er an seiner Zigarre und tippte etwas auf seinem Touchscreen ein. Als nächstes legte er einen Kippschalter neben dem Lenkrad um und Vince hörte ein einmaliges, dumpfes Wummern und bemerkte, dass auf der Motorhaube des Warthog zwei Zylinder herausgeschossen waren und ein seltsames weißes Gas verströmten. „Das ist ein Austauschstoff.", sagte Tinkerman „Das Zeug wird bei dieser Geschwindigkeit herausgeschossen und hinterlässt ein Vakuum, in das Luft gesogen wird, im selben Volumen." Er packte mit der Freien Hand einen Hebel neben der Gangschaltung und drückte ihn dreimal, worauf ein Knopf am Armaturenbrett vorschoss. „Jungs, entsichert eure Waffen jetzt und haltet sie gut fest!" Alle folgten ihm. „Passt auf, was ich jetzt in den Motor einspritze ist die letzte Generation des Hochleistungstreibstoffes: eine Substanz, die Zig-Mal mehr Energie freisetzt als Dinitromonoxid, weil sie mehrfach reagiert! Wenn ich dann etwas überrolle, entsteht kein Widerstand mehr!" Er zog an seiner Zigarre und sah nach den anderen. „Fertig?" „Ja!" „Bestätigt, Collonel." Tinkerman drückte den Knopf durch und der Warthog beschleunigte so heftig, dass Vince sich fragte ob die Gurte hielten. Dann kam der Warthog in Reichweite der Menge Allianzsoldaten.  
Im Endeffekt konnte sich Vince nur noch daran erinnern, dass er wie ein besessener Abgedrückt und Gewehrgranaten in die Menge gejagt hatte. Sean tat ihm das Gleich und Tinkerman ließ die MP durchfeuern, während er sie an der Fahrerseite nach Außen hielt. Die Windschutzscheibe des Warthog war bereits nach drei Sekunden extrem mit Blut bedeckt und die Geräuschkulisse war in ein einzige Schreien und Knallen übergegangen. Und was das Fahrzeug, Sean, Vince und Tinkerman nicht trafen wurde von Johannesen Weggemäht. Viele Sekunden nichts anderes als Hämmern, Krachen und Klatschen, dann war Stille bis auf den Motor des Warthog. Tinkerman warf die leere MP weg. Vince und Sean blickten auf ihre Magazinanzeigen. Sean hatte drei ganze Magazine sowie alle Gewehrgranaten in die Menge gejagt. Vince Grantwerfer war ebenso leer und sein Munitionszähler zeigte bei beiden Magazinen 3% an. Rasch wechselte er die Kästen, durch die der Waffe die Munition zugeführt wurden. Aber egal, aus der Aussicht eines Allianzheeres am Horizont war das des Endes des Canyons geworden. Und die Größten Gebäude von Angel City kam in sicht. Sie wurden langsamer und nun zogen die Ghosts der anderen Nach. Das war die Aufwärmung gewesen, die eigentliche Schlacht erwartete sie noch…

Kapitel 13 Teil 2

0032 Stunden auf der Missionsuhr von Sergeant Hayman

In einem Bunker in Angel City

Im Alpha Lyrae System

Jetzt

Ob und wie die Allianz in Angel City gelandet war konnte und wollte niemand hier wissen, Tatsache war, dass sie da waren. Hayman spuckte in den Sand und rammte ein neues Magazin in sein Ma5b. Die Jungs checkten ihre Munitionszähler und zwei luden nach. Offensichtlich waren diese beiden unter die 10% grenze mit ihrer Munition gekommen, denn er hatte zuvor klar gemacht, dass sie Munition sparen mussten. Walker und Jaycan waren diejenigen, die sich auf dem Hausdach gegenüber dem Bunker niedergelassen hatten und die Lage klären sollen. Stetig gaben sie Berichte mit Taktischen Daten und so wurde die Lage langsam klarer: Was in Angel City angekommen war, waren lediglich verirrte Kapseln gewesen. Das Eigentlich stand ihnen also noch bevor, doch würden sie Benachrichtigungen bekommen, wenn die Allianz die Verteidigungsstellungen vor der Stadt überwunden hätte. Und so war Hayman zu der Überzeugung gekommen, alle Mann zusammen zu trommeln und einen Trupp aufzustellen, der Munition für das Team besorgte. Und so bewegten sich nun Walker, Sends und Jaycan den Häuserblock entlang…

Atoramee sah sich um: Überall lagen Leichen, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Ironischerweise waren nur wenige Wesen überfahren worden, vorwiegend Jackals, aber was ihnen eine Menge Tote beschert hatte, war das Trommelfeuer der Menschen und der Ghosts gewesen. Der Grunt, der ihm eben das Leben gerettet hatte, rappelte sich grade hoch. Atoramee nahm sich vor, wenn ihm so etwas noch einmal passierte, ihn zu befördern. Doch was nun? Zunächst müssten sie sich erneut formieren, damit sie keine leichte Beute darstellten. Dann würden sie die Jackals vorschicken um die Fallen und Verteidigungsmaßnahmen des Feindes auszusondieren und zu beseitigen. Die ganze Aktion konnte noch immer gelingen. Wenn nichts dazwischen kam, konnten sie binnen eines Sechzehntelzyklus die Stadt der Menschen erreichen. Atoramee brüllte entsprechende Befehle, und die Übrig gebliebenen Soldaten joggten in Richtung der Stadt los. Auch das war ein Manko: Die Menschen hatten alle Fahrzeuge vernichtet. Also mussten sie zu Fuß losgehen, und nun setzte auch er sich in Bewegung und folgte dem schwarz gepanzerten Grunt in Richtung des Stadt.

Tanarmee wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Die Menschen hatten die Schiffe des Invasionstrupps einfach weggefegt und nun gab er den Befehl, den nächsten Trupp zu beschleunigen. Das war nun wirklich der Unglücksfall im Unglücksfall im Unglücksfall gewesen: der erste Unglücksfall war, dass das System von den Menschen bewohnt war, der zweite war, dass sie Schiffe in diesem System hatten und der Dritte war, dass sie einen Allianzkreuzer in Ihrer Konstruktion hatten. Wenn er das richtig einschätzte, konnte das Ding einem Trommelfeuer aus Drei Kreuzern nicht nur widerstehen, sondern auch ebenso gut austeilen wie einstecken. Eine Irre Leistung, die Tanarmees Weltbild änderte: Er hatte Menschen immer für schwächlich gehalten, doch nun schienen sie langsam das Messer umzudrehen. Zuerst die Niederlage über Sigma Octanus, dann die hohen Verluste im Epsilon Erdani System, und nun das hier. Als wäre es damit nicht genug, kursierten Diverse Gerüchte über die Auslöschung eines der heiligen Ringe durch die Menschen. Wenn alles die Stimmte, und der Ehrenlicht- Zwischenfall dazugerechnet werden konnte, hatten die Propheten und er selbst nun ein Handfestes taktisches Problem, wenn sie sich ins Solare System vorschlagen wollte. Ohne Verluste würde das nicht gehen. Und wenn sie Pech hatten, würde das Riesenschiff den nächsten Trupp ebenso schnell wegfetzen aber bis dahin war noch etwas Zeit. Zeit sich eine Strategie zu überlegen.

Tinkerman bremste ab und war den Rest seiner Zigarre weg. „Wenn wir durch den Canyon und über dir Brücke sind, steigen wir aus und werden die restlichen Verteidiger hier unterstützen bevor wir uns zurückfallen lassen." „Was meinst du, wie lange wir sie durch die Aktion eben beschäftigt haben?", fragte Sean „Nicht allzu lange. Vince! Das ist widerlich!" Sean Drehte sich um und sah, wie Vince in mit seinem Messer in einer seiner Wunden herumbohrte, einen Splitter herauszog und schließlich verband. Jeder der Jungs der SpecOps war auf seine eigene Art und weise exzentrisch gewesen. Vince war so verschrien, als könnte Wunden ebenso gut behandeln wie zufügen. Sean drehte sich Tinkerman wieder zu. „Was meinst du, wie viele wir mitgenommen haben?" „Etwas mehr als hundert Mann.", sagte Tinkerman „Und was können wir tun, um die so weit zu dezimieren, dass sie von den Verteidigungsanlagen zerhackt werden?" „Du bringst mich auf eine Idee.", sagte Sean und tippte gegen sein Mikrofon. „Rodriguez?" „Ja, Commander?" „Wie ist die Eagle bewaffnet?" „Etwa ein Dutzend 40mm Kanonen, die das Schiff komplett umgeben und überlappende Feuervektoren haben." „Verdammt gut! Mach einen Sturzflug über die Allianzmasse und hau was raus!" „Negativ, ich will mein Pulver noch nicht verschießen. Wir sparen das als Notfallmaßnahme auf, wenn ihr komplett am Sack seid!" „Ok!" „In fünf Minuten Sind wir Über die Brücke", sagte Tinkerman, ,,Mach einen Rundruf an die Jungs im Sektor!" „Gute Idee!", sagte Sean und öffnete einen Kanal „An Alle aktiven Soldaten im Sektor. Hier Ist Commander Sean Redders. Wir erreichen die Nördlichen Barrikaden, bitte zeigen sie sich." „Commander Redders, hier spricht Lieutenant Edman. Ich und meine Soldaten sind auf den Vorsprüngen im Canyon vor der Brücke Stationiert und werden die Allianzler mit Freuden unter Feuer nehmen." „Wir werden zu ihnen Stoßen. Nennen sie ihren Aufenthaltsort." „Fahren sie den Canyon entlang und stellen sie den Warthog ab. Dann folgen sie dem Vorsprung an der Felskante etwa 200 Meter zurück und dann sind sie da." „Danke. Wir sind unterwegs." Sean wandte sich Tinkerman zu. „Das kann lustig werden."

Kapitel 14

Die erste Welle

„Der Krieg ist wie eine Welle – hat man die Höhe überlebt geht's nur noch Bergab."

Mary Johannesen, Soldatin

1832 Stunden LZ/IKZ

Auf dem Felsvorsprung des Angel City Canyons

Alpha Lyrae

„Sie kommen.", sagte der Lieutenant und gab das Fernglas an Sean weiter. Dieser blickte hindurch und sah eine gewaltige Menge Allianzsoldaten auf den Canyon zu kommen. „Wie viel Mann haben sie hier?", fragte Sean. „Etwa 50 Mann, gut ausgestattet, ein Dutzend Posten und überall Roboterkanonen." „Gut, dann geben sie erst den Feuerbefehl, wenn sie bis zur Hälfte vorgestoßen sind." „Ich würde ihnen empfehlen, die Minen und Sprengsätze vor der Brücke zu sichern.", sagte Tinkerman, „Vielleicht brauchen wir eine Notreserve." „Gute Idee, Collonel." „Wie viele Granaten und Munition haben wir pro Mann?", wollte Shoromee wissen. „Pro Mann 300 Schuss, plus Roboterkanonen und stationäre LMGs. Dann hat jeder noch 8 Granaten dabei und wir haben noch zwei 60mm Granatwerfer stationär." „Das ist gut.", sagte Shoromee, „Denn wie ich die anderen Feldmeister kenne, werden sie sich um nur langsam und gut gedeckt durch den Canyon bewegen und zuerst die gepanzerten Einheiten vorschicken um Gefahren auszurotten." „Also müssen wir vermehrt Granaten benutzen." Der Lieutenant kratzte sich am Kinn. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von besorgt in entschlossen. Er öffnete einen Komm-Kanal. „Denen geben wirs!" „ROGER.", kam es vielstimmig zurück.

Totok hob seine Waffe und blieb stehen. „Weiter mit dir!", erschallte es von seinem Vorgesetzten hinter ihm. Totok traute der Situation nicht. Die Menschen sparten doch sonst nicht an Gemeinheiten. Er war recht weit vorne in der Truppe, fast schon an der Spitze. Zumindest so weit vorne, dass er die Spitze, die von zwei Huntern gebildet wurde sehen konnte. „Nein.", zwang er sich innerlich zur Ruhe, „Die Menschen werden daran zerbrechen." Die Umgebung war dennoch trügerisch, denn in dem Canyon konnten niemals mehr als fünf Soldaten nebeneinander gehen und die Abstände die die kleinen Trupps zwischen sich ließen, sorgten dafür, dass sie die Gegend perfekt für einen Hinterhalt eignete. Totok war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, und so merkte er nicht, wie der Trupp zum stehen kam und er gegen seinen Vordermann prallte. „Pass doch auf!", fauchte der ranghöhere Grunt ihm entgegen. „'tschuldigung.", sagte Totok zurück und nun merkte er auch, warum die Zwanzig Mann starke Truppe stehen geblieben war: einer der Hunter war vorn übergefallen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Die Allianzler bildeten einen Schutzkreis um den Hunter. Dann brach auch der andere zusammen…

„Hab die Hunter.", sagte Johannesen und schoss die restlichen beiden Kugeln ihres Magazins in zwei Elitekrieger, die bei der Truppe standen. Sie bockte ihre schallgedämpfte S2 auf und rammte ein weiteres Magazin herkömmlicher Munition in die Waffe. „Ihr könnt jetzt!", flüsterte sie in ihr Mikrofon „Roger.", hallte es zurück und die restlichen fünf Scharfschützen in Reichweite lehrten binnen Sekunden ihre vier Schuss Magazine in die Truppe der Allianzler. Der Widerhall der Schüsse wurde von den Kampfgeräuschen aus der Ferne verschluckt.

„Habt ihr das Team?", hallte Redders Stimme aus ihrem Kopfhörer. „Ja, ausgenommen und bratfertig.", sagte Johannesen mit einem leicht gemeinen unterton in der Stimme. „Gut, dann bewegt euch zu eurer 2. Position! Tinkerman und die Jungs vom Sprengstoff übernehmen für euch." „Roger." Hastig packte Johannesen ihre Sachen zusammen und ging den Vorsprung entlang, zu dem Punkt, den ihre Nav-Markierung anzeigte.

„Zu welchem Teil sind sie im Canyon?", wollte Sean wissen.

„Etwa die Hälfte ist drin, allesamt aufgeteilt in kleine Pulks zwischen 15 und 20 Mann." „Gut, sag mir bescheid, wenn sie zu 75% drin sind." „Wieso?" „Weil wir dann offen feuern können. Dann brauchen wir keine Schalldämpfer mehr!" „Ok. Ich melde mich wieder."

Tinkerman und die drei anderen Soldaten, die ihm unterstellt waren, beendeten ihre Aufgabe und Tinkerman aktivierte seinen Schild. Sie hatten die Leichen des von Johannesen ausradierten Trupps von Allianzsoldaten mit Sprengsätzen voll gestopft und sie so positioniert, dass die Soldaten der Allianz nahe herankommen würden. Zudem hatte der Bordingeneur der Slow Decay sich die Kampfrüstungen und Waffen der Allianzsoldaten angesehen und Fotos von deren Innenleben gemacht.

Tinkerman schob seinen Kaugummi in die Rechte Backe und gab den anderen Soldaten den Befehl auf ihre Positionen auf den Felsvorsprüngen zu gehen, um ihre Waffen feuerbereit zu machen und die Allianzler nicht fortzujagen oder Misstrauisch zu machen. Kaum hatte Tinkerman seine Position eingenommen und seinen Schild aktiviert, zog er ein Terminal aus seinem Rucksack und ließ ihn die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Gegend aufzählen: Roboterkanonen, Minen, Sprengsätze … und so viel Sprengstoff in den Sandsteinwänden des Canyon, dass man ihn damit komplett verschütten könnte.

Tinkerman sah auf. Hinter einer der Biegungen ließen sich die Allianzler sehen. Er langte in seine Kampfjacke und förderte eine seiner Zigarren und ein Streichholz hervor, entzündete sie wie in seinem Warthog, nahm einen Zug und blies eine Wolke würzigen Rauches aus. Er grinste. Zeit ein Feuerwerk abzufackeln!

Kapitel 14 Teil 2

1843 Stunden IKZ/LZ

In den Canyons nördlich von Angel City

Im Alpha Lyrae System

20 Grunts in einer Truppe Bewegten sich vorsichtig durch den Canyon, ganz knapp an ihm vorbei. Vince Grinste, zog seine Pistole, nahm ziel und ließ den ersten Schuss los, der einen schwarzen Grunt zuerst umwarf. Dann, langsam aber sicher schrumpfte die ganze Truppe, ohne dass jemand die Richtung des Beschusses wahrnahm. Als der letzte Grunt gefallen war, gab Vince das Zeichen an die Ihm unterstellten, die Ferngezündeten Granaten zu platzieren. Der Nächste Trupp würde sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Shoromee gab den Grunts ein Zeichen ihre Fuel Rod Guns und Needler bereit zu machen, packte seine Plasmagewehre und schlich im Schatten des Felsvorsprungs näher. Da war ein Trupp, größtenteils Elitekrieger und Jackals, die dicht gedrängt gingen und perfekte Ziele abgaben. Shoromee, steckte das eine Plasmagewehr ein und nahm eine Plasmagranate zur Hand. Die Truppe, etwa 30 Mann stark, sah ihn nicht, also würde sein Plan aufgehen. Sie waren an seiner Position vorbeigegangen und hatten keine Rückendeckung mehr. Shoromee reagierte blitzartig: Er schleuderte die Granate, die er in der Hand trug und schleuderte zwei noch hinterher. Im selben Moment gab er den Grunts den Feuerbefehl, die fast ebenso schnell reagierten und ein Trommelfeuer aus Plasma und Nadeln auf die dicht gedrängten Feinde abgaben. Und was davon noch nicht weggefegt wurde, wischte Shoromee mit gezielten Schüssen seines Plasmagwehres auf. Dann stille. Shoromee öffnete einen Kanal: „Reddersmee?", fragte er, schwer atmend. „Redders reicht. Worum geht's?" „Wie weit ist der Konvoi im Canyon?" „60%, bei 75% können wir die Roboterkanonen feuern lassen." „Gut zu wissen, Shoromee Ende."

Koril war nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte sämtliches Speichermaterial zusammen mit Alyenya durchgearbeitet, was dank der technisch gut ausgestatteten Abyss mit ihren Rechenzentren und Mainframes noch schneller als zuvor möglich gewesen war. Und nicht nur die Daten von Halo hatten sie interpretiert und katalogisiert, jetzt folgten die damit assoziierten Daten, die sich in den Speichern der Autumn befunden hatten. Dennoch wurden keine Daten ignoriert, welche stetig neu aufgenommen wurden. Und dazu wurden sie über die Allianz-Kontakte mit sämtlichen neuen Informationen versorgt, weil die Ehrenlicht immer noch an das Befehlsnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Egal was passierte in den Reihen der Allianz, nichts entging ihnen. Dieser Umstand rettete ihnen das Leben.

„Bullshit!", entfuhr es Darren Walker, als dieser die nächste Ausrüstungsstation der Miliz sah: Sie war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. „Soviel zum Thema Gabryell Street!" „Wie viele Station haben wir noch nicht besucht?", wollte Sends Wissen. „Etwa zwei Dutzend.", sagte Jaycan direkt. „Dann weiter!" „Halt!", fuhr Jaycan dazwischen, „Gehen wir zum Canyon!" „Wieso das, Jays?" „Weil die Jungs die dort Stationiert sind auf Bergeweise Munition und Ausrüstung sitzen." „Verdammt gute Idee und ein Guter Weg, Also los, Soldaten!" Sie Sprinteten los, in Richtung der Brücke.

„Mal ehrlich, Shredder, Tontaubenschießen ist schwerer.", murmelte Johannesen, während sie ein neues Magazin in ihr S2 wurstelte. Wieder hatten ihr Trupp und sie ein Team der Allianz zerschossen. Es ging zu leicht. Plötzlich gab es einen Schrei über Funk. „FEUER FREI!" und dann hämmerte es überall im Canyon. Es Regnete Kugeln, Blut und Körperteile von Allianzsoldaten und dann gab es eine Reihe von Explosionen, als Tinkerman, der plötzlich neben ihr stand auf ein Knöpfchen drückte.

Vince war in seinem Element. Selten hatte er in einem Gefecht so viele Kugeln auf einmal rausgehauen. Er lief den Canyon entlang, sein LMG im Anschlag, und schoss alles, was noch nicht von den Roboterkanonen abgeschossen war, nieder. Wo immer die Allianz sich befunden hatte, wurde sie mit der Wucht einer Atombombe hinweggefegt. Doch an einigen stellen bildeten sie Soldaten der Allianz Schutzkreise und schossen zurück. Am erfolgreichsten war ein Hunter, der wie besessen an Vince vorbeilief und die Kugeln an seiner Panzerung abprallen lies. Das Vieh legte einen Sprint hin, der alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Und es kam in Feuerreichweite des improvisierten Befehlstandes, hob seinen Flammenwerfer und schoss drei Kugeln ab, ehe Vince eine Chemische Granate abfeuern konnte. Diese Dinger waren eine Geniale Idee gewesen: sie waren mit zwei Komponenten einer Säure und einem billigen Katalysator gefüllt, in verschiedenen Kammern gelagert. Kurz vor dem Einschlag verbanden sich die einzelnen Komponenten und wurden von einer Sprengkapsel im Hinteren Teil der Granate herausgeschossen. Das Ergebnis war ein Nebel aus konzentrierter, hoch aktiver Säure, die alles zerfraß, was man damit traf. Und dieses Ding ging erst im Inneren des Hunters los, weil es dessen Haut am ungeschützten Rücken durchdrungen hatte. Die gewaltige Kreatur brach zusammen, doch hatte sie ihr Werk posthum vollendet: drei Projektile erwischten die Kontrollstation für die automatischen Geschütze des Canyons in verbrannten einen großen Teil davon. Die sterbenden Systeme der Kontrollstation sendeten ein letztes, durch Plasma verzerrtes Signal, das als Absendung vormals Feuer einstellen geheißen hatte, und jetzt, durch die Verzerrung ein Selbstzerstörungssignal darstellte, was nun den Ganzen Canyon entlang passierte. Alle Geschütze des Canyons gingen hoch und nahmen ein Dutzend menschlicher Soldaten mit.

Sean löste sich als erster aus der Verwirrung. „Zurück! Hinter die Brücke! Laufen und nicht Feuern, die Geschütze der Brücke haben ihren eigenen separaten KI-Kern!" Und alle die dies hörten nahmen die Beine in die Hand und stürmten der Brücke entgegen…

Vince erreichte als erster die andere Seite, wenige Minuten später traf das ganze Team ein, das mittlerweile nur aus drei Dutzend Soldaten bestand.

Die Allianz lies sich die Chance nicht entgehen. Ohne zu zögern rannte die nun nur noch 300 Mann starke Einheit los, in der Hoffnung, die Stadt vor den Menschen zu erreichen. Jeder Rannte so schnell er konnte und nach wenigen Minuten hatten sich die Elitekrieger nach vorne gearbeitet, etwa 40 an der Zahl. Sie erreichten als erste die Brücke.

Tanarmee gab ihnen den Befehl sich in den Toten Winkeln der Automatikgeschütze zu bewegen. Dies war ihre letzte Chance die Stadt zu erreichen. Er verbarg sich hinter einem Brückenpfeiler und gab den ihm folgenden den Befehl es ihm gleichzutun. Dann, unverhofft, stolperte er und kam in den Feuerwinkel einer der Kanonen. Nichts geschah. Warum nicht? Tanarmee gab seinen Männern den Befehl weiterzugehen, solange die Waffen nicht feuerten und alle Anwesenden Elitekrieger betraten die Plattform der Brücke.

Tinkerman grinste vor Vorfreude. Er hatte zwei Knöpfe zu Verfügung. Der eine würde die Bomben in den Canyonwänden zünden und diesen dem Erdboden gleich machen und der zweite würde das Brückenfundament einreißen und alles auf der Brücke in einen mehrere hundert Meter tiefen Abgrund reißen. Er genoss von seiner Position am Rand von Angel City aus den Blick auf die Brücke. Dann drückte er zuerst den einen und etwa zehn Sekunden später den anderen Knopf, die den Countdown starteten.

Tanarmee war überrascht. Es gab einen Knall und der Boden gab nach, er riss das Team in die Tiefe! Es war eine Verdammte Falle Gewesen. Der Lärm, der dabei entstand ließ alles was er hörte in einem hohen pfeifen untergehen. Das nächste was, er sah, war, dass da, wo die Brücke den Boden berührt hatte eine Staubwolke vom Canyon her hinüberschoss und auf die sich dem Abgrund nähernd Brücke legte. Jetzt begriff er, dass er den Menschen in die Falle getappt war. Das alles war geplant gewesen! Tanarmee drehte sich in seinen Letzten Sekunden in Richtung der Menschenstadt und machte die Geste, die einem Ehrfurchtsvollen Salut Äquivalent war. Ihr Feldmeister war ein verdammt kluges Wesen. Dann schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass es im Paradies keinen Lärm gab.

Die Explosion, die Durch den Canyon fegte, machte das ganze Gebiet dem Erdboden Gleich und begrub die übrigen Soldaten der Allianz unter sich, ebenso wie die Menschen, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten. Das war das, was man unter einem Heldenbegräbnis bei den SpecOps verstand: Wenn man starb aber dann posthum von den Taten seiner Kameraden hundertfach gerächt und begraben zu werden. Sean, Vince und Tinkerman hatten während der Explosion salutiert, vor den Männern, die sie in den Tod geschickt hatten, vor ihren gefallenen Kameraden und verwandten, die dieser Krieg gefordert hatte. Aber vor allem vor ihren Feinden. Welcher Feind war so wichtig, dass man wegen eines Trupps von ihm einen Canyon einebnete. Es war nicht gerecht gewesen, auf beiden Seiten, aber was war schon gerecht. Shoromee blickte in die Tiefe, in der vor wenigen Sekunden vierzig seiner Volksgenossen verschwunden waren. „Nicht gerecht.", sagte er Tonlos. „Nur der Anfang von alledem!"

Kapitel 15

Zurück zur Stadt

„Menschen mögen Primitiv sein. Aber sie haben Ahnung vom Kämpfen, wenn sie auch lange nicht unsere Effizienz erreichen."

Rao Shoromee, Aristokrat und Ketzer

1912 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Am Rande von Angel City

Alpha Lyrae System

Darren Walker blickte den Commander an und sein Blick wanderte von ihm zu einem Mann mit einem Kopftuch und einem LMG, einem anderen mit einem Hat und längeren braunen Haaren und einer Zigarre in der Hand und einer Frau, die ein S2 trug hin und her. Eine Pause entstand. Dann sprach der Commander. „Ok, wir machen das Folgendermaßen: Tinx?", der Collonel mit der Zigarre meldete sich. „Youp!" „Du und Johannesen, ihr schnappte euch deinen Warthog, und klappert mit den Jungs die Stationen der Miliz ab! Aber vorher setzt du Shoromee, Vince und mich am Ostrand von Angel City ab. Wolfmother, Geramee und die Grunts, ihr geht die Stadt von Norden nach Süden durch. Die Restlichen Soldaten Unterstützen die eingegrabenen Leute im Gebiet. Verstanden?" „Yep." „Roger." „Werd' ich mit Freuden ausführen!"

„Raus mit euch!", rief Tinkerman scherzhaft, als sie den Ostrand von Angel City erreichten. Sean, Vince und Shoromee sprangen von dem Anhänger, den Tinkerman grade aufgetrieben hatte und aktivierten ihre Schilde. „Wir melden uns, wenn du uns abholen sollst, Tinx. Bis dahin werdet ihr die Posten mit Munition und Ausrüstung versorgen! Bis Später." Das Team verschwand in einer Seitengasse zwischen zwei Hochhäusern. Tinkerman drückte den Zigarrenstummel aus und drehte sich zu den Jungen um. „Weiter zur nächsten Station?", fragte er. „Ja, Collonel…", sagte Walker. „Sherman.", antwortete Tinkerman auf die unausgesprochene Frage, „Aber für alle eigentlich nur Tinkerman oder Tinx. Ich mag die Anreden beim Militär nicht." „Ok, Tinx." „Also weiter.", sagte Tinkerman, ließ eine Packung Kaugummi herumgehen und trat das Gaspedal durch.

„Alyenya an Commander Redders." „Sprich, Alyenya. Worum geht es?" „Commander, ich sollte sie daran erinnern, dass die Evakuierungschiffe, die noch in der Stadt sind, keine Starterlaubnis bekommen haben." „Verdammt, das hatte ich vergessen! Seit dem Crash wurden sämtliche Befehle annulliert." „Korrekt." „Alyenya, öffne einen Kanal in der Frequenz der Schiffe!" „Roger." Es knackte in der Leitung und Sean räusperte sich. „An alle Voll besetzten Evakuierungsschiffe, hier spricht Commander Sean Redders. Verlassen sie den Planeten so schnell wie möglich und ziehen sie sich hinter den Mond Aegis zurück, damit sie bei der nächsten Welle außer Reichweite sind! Nicht voll besetze Schiffe bleiben auf dem Planeten! Redders Ende." Shoromee stieß ihn in die Seite und zeigte auf eine Straßenecke vor ihnen. Erst auf den dritten blick erkannte er den Vorposten der Allianz: einen blau gepanzerten Elitekrieger. „Um ein Haar hätten die uns gesehen", sagte Vince leise, „aber dazu haben sie jetzt auch keine Chance mehr!" Er lachte dreckig, ließ die Halterung seines LMG in seinen Gürtelhaken einrasten, zog seine ungeladene M8E heraus, sowie ein Magazin seiner eigenen Munition und einen Schalldämpfer und setzte die Waffe zusammen. Sean wusste, dass eine M8E mit normaler Munition schon tödlich war, aber mit Kernloser Explosivmunition war es einfach nur brutal. Vince gab drei Schüsse ab und der Elitekrieger brach zusammen mit gewaltigen Löchern in Torso und Kopf. Er füllte das Magazin aus seiner Tasche nach. „Pflücken wir sie uns?"

Im Selben Moment zündeten die Triebwerke von einem Dutzend Evakuierungsschiffe. Die Schiffe waren unterirdisch gelagert, um von Feinden nicht allzu gut angreifbar zu sein. Strahlen aus mehreren Tausend grad heißen Flammen versengten den Boden der Silos in denen sie standen, und zermürbten ihn langsam, jedoch nicht völlig. Allerdings waren Erschütterungen und Temperaturen groß genug um die als Gestein getarnten Schutzschichten anzugreifen und die darunter liegenden und schlafenden aufzuwecken, die dem viele Jahrmillionen zuvor programmierten Reaktionen zu aktivieren. Die Allianz wusste warum man dieses System angriff, aus einem ähnlichen Grund, mit dem man Sigma Octanus und Reach angegriffen hatte: Relikte der Blutsväter, die die Erschaffer anscheinend gleichmäßig auf Allianz und Menschlichem Gebiet verteilt hatten. Hier ging es für die Allianz nicht nur um das Niederschlagen der abgelegensten Kolonie oder um das Ausrotten von Menschen dort. Hier ging es darum, die Artefakte zu bekommen bevor die Menschen sie in die Hände bekamen und damit den Spieß umdrehen konnten. Hier ging es um das Überleben von Spezies. Beider Seiten.

Sektion IV

Straßenschlacht um heiligen Boden

Prolog

Neuntes Zeitalter der Widerbringung

Stufe der Stille

Auf dem Superträger Unbeirrbarer Glauben

Tear Tanarmee kochte erneut vor Zorn, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Es musste doch möglich sein noch einige zusätzliche Schiffe zu bekommen. So, wie ihn die Propheten abgesägt hatten, waren sie es ihm schuldig. Er befahl dem Unggoy vor ihm, eine Verbindung mit dem Rat der Aristokraten aufzubauen. Es dauerte eine Weile und dann kam ein Aristokrat ins Bild. Tanarmee erkannte ihn anhand der Narben, die sein Gesicht verunzierten. „Seit Gegrüßt, Aristokrat Shoromee!" „Supreme Commander Tanarmee, ich grüße euch ebenso. Was ist der Grund dieses Gespräches?" „Der Angriff auf das System der Menschen stößt auf große Probleme. Die ersten vier Schiffe wurden mühelos vollständig vernichtet. Eine Einheit meiner Leute schaffte es auf den Boden, von der der größte Teil vollständig ausradiert wurde. Ich übermittele soeben die Daten der Raumschlacht und der Kämpfe auf dem Boden." „Und jetzt wollt ihr Nachschub bekommen." „Das ist korrekt." Der Aristokrat fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seine unteren Mandiblen. „Ich werde versuchen, den Rat zu überzeugen. Und ich werde mich durch eine gewaltige Menge Informationsmaterials arbeiten müssen. Seit Halo gefallen ist, herrscht allgemeines Chaos. Ihr kennt meine Söhne, oder?" „Ja.", antwortete Tanarmee ohne zu erkennen, was der Aristokrat mit der Frage erreichen wollte. „Beide waren auf Halo. Kiro fiel auf dem Kreuzer der Menschen dort. Bei Nori steht es noch nicht fest, es mag sein dass er lebt. Ihr wisst, dass er wie ich ein Ketzer ist. Wenn er lebt, so garantiert durch die Hilfe der Menschen. Solltet ihr ihn finden, so ist euch ein Platz im Rat der Aristokraten sicher. Und um zu euerer ersten Bitte zurückzukehren: in einem Zyklus könnt ihr die Antwort erwarten." „Ich danke euch, Aristokrat." Das Videofeld erlosch. Tanarmee überflog im Geiste die Sachen, die er im Auge behalten musste: Shoromees Sohn, das Schiff der Menschen, die Scheusale, die Artefakte der Blutsväter und einiges mehr. Wenn das mal gut ging.

Kapitel 16

Aufräumarbeiten

„Ich hasse es, die Putzfrau für die Grünschnäbel auf dem Boden zu spielen, vor allem hier."

Lieutenant Anya Yee, Pilotin bei den Grinnin' Skulls

1946 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Neben einer Waffenkammer der Alpha Lyrae Miliz

Angel City

„Und?" Tinkerman trommelte ungeduldig auf das Armaturenbrett seines Warthog. „Wir haben hier einiges an Waffen und Munition, und werden das Zeug abpacken und verladen.", hörte er Walkers Stimme aus dem Inneren der Waffenkammer. „Koril!", sagte Tinkerman über Funk, „Gib mir die Aktuellen Truppenbewegungen auf meinen Touchscreen!" „Bestätigt, sobald ich die Erkennungssysteme der Allianz habe durchlaufen lassen, werde ich ihnen die Taktischen Daten zukommen lassen." „Wann wird das der Fall sein?" „In Ca. 7 Minuten und 5 Sekunden." „Danke, Sherman ende."

Vince pirschte sich lautlos an sein Ziel heran und versenkte in einer raschen Bewegung sein Kampfmesser bis zum Heft in dessen Rücken. Der Elitekrieger brach mit einem feuchten Geräusch zusammen, der andere fuhr herum, grade noch rechtzeitig, um in Vinces entsicherte Pistole zu blicken. Normalerweise hielt der Schild eines Elitekriegers Kugeln des Kalibers, wie sie in der Pistole steckten ab. Normalerweise hielt ein Schild aus einer M8E verschossene Kugeln aus. Normalerweise prallten Schüsse aus nächster Nähe von so einem Energieschild ab. Doch nicht in diesem Moment und unter diesen Synergieeffekten. Der Elitekrieger kippte nach hinten und fiel in die Lache, die sein durch den Schuss aus dem Schädel geschossenes Hirn bildete. Vince zog das Magazin aus der Waffe, legte die Kugel nach und meldete sich über Funk bei Sean und Shoromee. „Vorrücken. Der Vorposten ist ausgeknipst." „Roger." Wenige Sekunden später bogen die Beiden von der Hausecke in seine Richtung ein. Sie sahen um die nächste Ecke. Vier Jackals standen herum, offensichtlich gelangweilt. „Dein Job, Nori.", sagte Vince. „Mir Vergnügen.", sagte Shoromee tonlos.

Wolfmother, Geramee und die Grunts bewegten sich als laufende Festung durch die Stadt Richtung Osten was bedeutete, dass sie alle theoretischen Deckungsmöglichkeiten eines Kampfteams zu 100% ausnutzten. Was auch immer an sie heran kam, wurde durch eine Truppe hochmotivierter und gut ausgerüsteter Soldaten in Gehacktes verwandelt. Plötzlich war ein Heulen zu hören. „BANSHEES!", donnerte Wolfmother und riss sein Ma5b zum Himmel. Die anderen Taten es ihm gleich. Zwischen zwei Hochhäusern am linken Rand ihres Sichtfeldes kamen drei der Vehikel hervor geschossen. Die einen Grunts luden ihre Plasmapistolen auf, während die anderen mit ihren Nadelwerfern Ziel nahmen. Geramee hob eines seiner Plasmagewehre, wie um ziel zu nehmen. Es würde noch etwa 5 Sekunden dauern, bis die Banshees in Schussreichweite kamen. 4. 3. 2. 1. BUMM! Der erste Banshee detonierte, als er von Dutzenden Plasmastrahlen überflutet wurde. Der zweite wurde von einem Hagel aus Kristallnadeln regelrecht zerfetzt. Bei dem dritten erwischte Wolfmother die Antigrav-Kapsel am linken Stummelflügel, wodurch der Flieger zur Rechten Seite Abdriftete, in Richtung einer Hauswand. Doch bevor der Jäger mit dem Haus Kollidierte und explodierte, klinkte er einen Plasmastrahl in Richtung der Gruppe aus, der der Energieleistung einer Fuel Rod Gun entsprach. Das Geschoss traf sein Ziel, doch richtete es nur Schaden an dessen Schilden an. Wolfmother schaltete den Schild ab und wischte sich die Stirn. „Tinkerman, demnächst gebe ich dir einen für die Schildgeneratoren aus.", murmelte er. „Genug Gecampt. Weiter Geht's!"

„Ich habe noch nie etwas gesehen, das sich so schnell bewegt wie Shoromee. Vielleicht Tinx, wenn man ihm seinen Kaffe entzieht und eine volle Thermoskanne in die Mitte einer Grunt Truppe wirft." „Oder Rodriguez", sagte Sean grinsend, „wenn man ihn in seinem Halbschlaf anstupst." Sean und Vince hatten beobachtet, wie Shoromee die Jackals aus der Luft überrascht hatte. Nun lagen nur noch verschmorte Leichen auf dem Boden verstreut. Shoromee war in dem Gebäude in den Zweiten Stock emporgestiegen, hatte sich dann in deren Mitte fallen lassen und die Jackals mit gezielten Schüssen ausgeschaltet. Schweigend rückten die drei Soldaten vor, bis sie an eine weitere Ecke kamen. Sean ging vor, presste sich gegen die Hauswand und späte um die Ecke. Dort waren zwei Hunterpaare, die sich gegenseitig Deckung gaben. Ein Schwere Aufgabe doch nicht Unlösbar. Sean winkte Vince heran, welcher auf ein Zeichen hin seinen Raketenwerfer von der Schulter nahm. Zu selben Zeit fütterte Sean sein Ma5b mit neuen Granaten. Als beide schließlich wieder aufsahen war das Schicksal der Hunter so gut wie besiegelt…

Kapitel 16 Teil 2

1956 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Vor einer Rüstkammer der Alpha Lyrae Miliz

Angel City

„Wie bitte?", sagte Tinkerman in sein Mikrofon, „Die haben fünfzig Mann und schicken nur einen Grunt nur zwei Straßenecken weiter um auszuspähen?" „Bestätigt." „Walker?", rief Tinkerman nach dem Jungen, „Ja, Tinx?" „Wie lange noch?" „Kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln." „Klasse! Ich komme gleich wieder." Tinkerman orientierte sich einen Moment nach den Daten seines Touchscreens, bog um die nächste Straßenecke und schlich an dem Block entlang. Als er die nächste Ecke erreichte, presste er sich gegen die Wand und blickte dahinter. Keine Zwanzig Meter entfernt stand der Grunt in der Hocke. Tinx schlich um die Ecke und duckte sich in die nächstbeste Nische. Ein Glück: der Beobachter hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Wie weit war er entfernt? Neun Meter? Wie weit konnte er mit einem Sprung kommen? 5 Meter wenn er weit kam. Dann gab es immer noch das Risiko, dass der Grunt ihn bemerkte und Alarm schlug. Erstmal abwarten. Wenige Minuten später kam der Grunt in Richtung der Hausecke, die Tinkerman eben umrundet hatte. 8 Meter entfernt. 7 Meter. 6. Der Grunt Stoppte und sah sich um. Genau der Richtige Zeitpunkt! Tinkerman war mit einem Satz vor dem Grunt und schlug ihm mit dem Griff seiner Pistole nieder. Der Grunt ging sauber zu Boden und Tinkerman nahm seine Feinwerkzeugtasche aus dem Gürtel. Mit geschickten Händen öffnete er die Verschalung des Tornisters des Grunts. Da er sich Vorher schon Panzerungen dieses Typs von innen gesehen, daher kam er gut damit zurecht. Vorsichtig setzte er eine markierte Sprengladung neben den Methantank des Grunts und setzte sie auf Zündfrequenz drei, was bedeutete dass er den Grunt verfolgen und im Falle eines Falles zu einer mobilen Bombe machen konnte. Den Rest besorgten die Umstehenden Grunts unfreiwillig selbst. Er setzte die Panzerung zusammen und legte den Grunt dann in den Hauseingang, und setzte sich zurück zum Warthog ab. Er war gespannt, wie es dort aussah.

Sean und Vince sprangen vor und streckten ihre Waffen nach vorne. Ebenso schoss Shoromee vor. Ein Durchziehen des Abzuges, eine Rakete, eine ungedämmte Explosion und die Zahl der Aktiven Feinde hatte sich der der Anwesenden Soldaten angeglichen. Sean ließ seine Waffe zwei Salven Kugeln und eine Gewehrgranate ausspeien. Der Hunter wehrte die Kugeln ab, aber die Granate Detonierte in einem Hellen Blitz, der allen anwesenden die Sicht raubte. „Verdammt gut, Sean.", presste Vince zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Plötzlich wurde sein Raketenwerfer von der Schulter gerissen. Vince fiel dabei nur eine Mögliche Lösung ein: Der Hunter hatte ihn mit seinem Schild gestreift und damit seinen Raketenwerfer weggewischt. Drei scheinbar Unzusammenhängende Dinge formierten sich in seinem Kopf: Der über ihn Hinweggeschossene Schild, sein Kampfmesser und die Verwundbarste Stelle eines Hunters. Binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils fügten sich die drei Dinge zusammen und mit Instinkt, Kraft und tödlicher Präzision fand das Messer sein Ziel und oranges Blut und Gedärme überschütteten Vince und wäre er nicht aus purem Instinkt zur Seite gerollt wäre eine halbe Tonne Hunter auch noch auf ihn hinabgestürzt. Langsam klärte sich seine Sicht und enthüllte Sean, der immer noch Gewehrgranaten auf den Hunter schoss und nun wahrscheinlich mit seinem Sortiment ans Ende gelangte. Ebenso wurde Shoromee sichtbar, der um den Hunter immer im Kreis lief und auf die Verwundbaren stellen schoss, die dieser darbot, da er sich nicht so schnell drehen konnte. Wenige Sekunden später brach dieser zusammen und blutete aus. Und kurz danach brach auch der letzte Hunter zusammen, vernichtet durch die Nebenwirkungen der verschiedenen Gewehrgranaten. Vince rappelte sich hoch. Shoromee steckte seine Plasmagewehre weg und legte Sean, der ebenso wie Vince grade aufstand die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das nächste Mal wäre es besser, wenn du keine Blendgranaten zuerst nutzt, Reddersmee."

Rodriguez war seit Tinkermans Anfrage nicht untätig gewesen. Zuvor hatte er sich in der Eagle auf dem Plateau zwei Stunden gelangweilt, bevor Koril ihm die Taktischen Daten von Angel City plus die Sender in den Rüstungen der Allianzler und der Menschen. Nun hatte Koril ihn gebeten den Operator zu machen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Rodriguez sich zurechtgefunden hatte. Und eine weitere Minute bis er sich so weit bereit fühlte, dass er einen Prioritätskanal für alle UNSC Truppen öffnete. „Hier spricht Chief Warrant Officer Sentenza Rodriguez. Ich bin nun Ihr Operator. Als erstes wäre es gut, wenn sie ihre Teams Durchnummerieren und ihre Position nennen könnten, dann wäre ich in der Lage ihnen zu helfen." Rodriguez hatte genug Zeit sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, mehrere Züge zu nehmen und dann die Asche einer halben Zigarette abzustreichen, bevor der erste Funkspruch durchkam. „Miliz Trupp 3 Team 5. Sergeant Hayman. Lokalisierung: Im Bunker am Gabriels Square. Hoffen auf gute Zusammenarbeit." „Roger, Hayman.", sagte Rodriguez „Ich setzte ihr Team auf punkt 1." Erneut knackte es in der Leitung und nun redeten zwei Leute Gleichzeitig, sodass Rodriguez sie nicht verstand, dann vier und dann schien sich eine Lawine von Funksprüchen loszubrechen. „NUN ABER LANGSAM, RUHIG UND GEORDNET, OKAY?", brüllte Rodriguez in das Mikrofon seines Headsets. Ein verdammt guter Anfang für die Sache.

„Sind fertig mit Aufladen." Walker blickte hinüber zu Tinkerman, der nun auf den Frachtplatz des Warthog sah, wo sich zwei Dutzend kleinerer Kisten stapelten. „Mehr nicht?", fragte er dann. „Leider.", antwortete Walker, „Mehr war nicht rauszuholen." „Gut, das reicht für drei Trupps." Tinkerman tippte auf sein Mikrofon. „Rodriguez?" „Ich bin hier." „Gut, bei welchen Teams sieht's am miesesten mit der Munition aus?" „Bunker Gabriels Square, East Walls Circle und Cole Street." „Danke, wir sind unterwegs und versorgen die dann." Es knackte in der Leitung. „Ich werde die Augen offen halten." Tinkerman wandte sich den Jungen zu. Johannesen hatte wieder ihren Platz eingenommen. „Also, rein mit euch und ab zum Bunker Cole Street!" „Jupp, Tinx." Johannesen sah ihn an. „Soll ich jetzt vorne oder hinten decken?", fragte sie. „Ich sehe die Covies auf meinem Touchscreen und sag dir bescheid. Außerdem haben wir ja noch drei Mann an Bord." Er lächelte, zog eine Zigarette aus der Tasche, entzündete sie und lächelte. „und zur Not hab ich beim Fahren immer noch eine Hand frei."

Kapitel 16 Teil 3

2013 Stunden IKZ/LZ

An Bord der Heart of Abyss

Alpha Lyrae System

Die KIs des Schlachtschiffes waren nicht untätig. Wenn Alyenya und Koril nicht grade die Speicherbänke der menschlichen Schiffe durchforsteten, oder sämtliche Kommunikation im Gebiet aufzeichneten, so versuchten sie sich an den Computersystemen der Ehrenlicht. Unter anderem Fing Alyenya eine Botschaft ab, die von dem Systemeigenen Horchposten abgegeben war, Richtung Beta Centauri. Rasch Decodierte sie und schickte die Daten an den Wachhabenden Techniker auf der Abyss, der die Offiziere, also Redders, Sherman und Warray, ersetzen. Fürs Protokoll öffnete sie die Nachricht.

From:

Horchposten Freya

Alpha Lyrae

Second Lieutenant Aaron Haverson

To:

Kreuzer Justicia's will

Beta Centauri

Admiral Isaac Rafteran

Time: 2012 Stunden IKZ/LZ

/Dateianfang/

Melden:

Vier Schiffe der Allianz bei Alpha Lyrae Vernichtet. Zuvor erschien ein Hybridschiff aus den Prototypen Bloody Desteny und Slow Decay sowie einem Allianzflaggschiff. Der kommandierende Offizier ist Commander Sean Redders. Invasion auf Planeten gelungen. Weitere Schiffe der Allianz im schnellen Anflug auf Alpha Lyrae Ankunft in etwa 3 Stunden. Hiermit fordere ich ihre Verstärkung an. Authorisierungscode BGX-5E4-2287409-44T-MATHCII. Zudem erhalten sie die genauen Details der Schlacht und die Scandaten des Schiffes mit dieser Nachricht.

Haverson

/Dateiende/

Alyenya vollführte so etwas wie die KI-Version eines hämischen Lächelns. Wenn die Nachricht nicht auf taube Ohren stieß, so würde es hier binnen weniger Stunden von Schiffen nur so wimmeln.

Tinkerman lächelte, als er beim Fahren einen Blick auf den Touchscreen neben sich warf, weil seine lebende Bombe eben wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, und sich in Richtung ihrer Gruppe bewegte. „Hast du eigentlich jemals Skrupel im Kampf gehabt?", fragte Walker ihn. „Ja, aber das ist sehr lange her. Bevor wir zum Krieg kamen waren wir alle anders. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind immer noch Sean, Vince und ich." „Wieso?" „Weil wir bevor wir zu den Marines kamen kurzfristig auf derselben Uni waren." Tinkerman strich die Asche von seiner Zigarette ab. „Vince hatte grade das erste Semester Medizin halb durchgezogen, als man ihn mit Vergünstigungen beim Thema Studienabgaben und Preissenkungen geködert hat, weil er Arm wie eine Kirchenmaus war. Im Selben Atemzug haben sie Sean abgegriffen, der Kommunikationswissenschaft studiert hat. Und ich kam wenig später dran, weil ich besonders gut abschnitt. Und jemanden, der Chemie und Technik studiert kann man immer als Sprengstoffexperten und Techniker nutzen, vorausgesetzt er wird nicht direkt abgeschossen." Er nahm einen Zug von seiner halb aufgerauchten Zigarette. „Ja wir waren damals etwas anderes. Ich war ein ziemlich Überkonzentrierter Student, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, über Technik und Chemie das Leben der Menschen zu verbessern." „Und wo ist dieser Student jetzt?", fragte Johannesen. Tinkerman blies eine Rauchwolke aus und blickte nach vorne. „Der ist längst nicht mehr da. Biologisch sitzt er aber noch auf dem Fahrersitz.", sagte er resigniert, „Darum stelle ich die Frage was ihr seid noch nicht. Vor dem Krieg ist sie irrelevant, aber nach einigen Jahren Krieg kannst du dir eine Vorstellung davon machen, was Hass, Verlust und eine Reihe von Niederlagen aus Menschen machen kann." „Glaubst du, dass die Menschheit diesen Krieg noch gewinnen kann?", fragte Johannesen nach. „Spielt die Antwort eine Rolle?" „Nicht wirklich.", sagte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen." „Das Ende wird wesentlich interessanter. Was ist wohl wenn du den Krieg überlebst, und die Menschheit gewinnt? Ich kann es dir sagen: Du wirst versuchen in dein altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Du wirst jedoch an den Folgen des Kriegs dein Leben lang leiden: Du kannst keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen, weil du vor Augen hast, wie deine Kameraden Fallen. Du versuchst das ganze zu verarbeiten und deswegen ziehst du dich vom Leben zurück. Und je mehr du versuchst, dich zu fassen, desto grausamer wird es. Ich weiß wie das ist. Du wirst jede Sekunde, die du nicht beschäftigt bist, an die Frage erinnert, warum du nicht mit den anderen sterben konntest, sondern am Leben bleiben musst. Das macht dich bis an dein Lebensende so fertig, dass du am Ende sicher bist, dass es gnädiger wäre, wenn du getötet worden wärst." Walker sackte etwas zusammen in seinem Sitz. „Um Gottes Willen. Und ich habe Dad immer innerlich verspottet, als er meinte, dass der Krieg eine Knochenmühle ist."

„Na komm, dir geht es noch besser als mir damals, als das zum ersten mal hochkam.", sagte Tinkerman aufmunternd, „Bei mir war das auf meinem ersten Landurlaub. Kurz zuvor war unser erster Schafschütze in einer Mission gefallen. Als ich Zuhause ankam dachte ich, ich könnte die Bilder von den Toten Zivilisten, Frauen und Kindern verarbeiten. Die erste Nacht war noch ruhig. Ich war einfach nur froh zuhause angekommen zu sein und meine Verlobte wieder zu sehen. In der zweiten Nacht hat mich der erste von vielen Alpträumen gefoltert. Die Nacht danach war nicht besser. Und die danach ebenso. Langsam aber sich wirkte sich das ganze auf mein Umfeld aus, was soweit ging, dass meine Verlobte mich verließ und ich drei ganze Wochen volltrunken war, um nicht an diese Sachen denken zu müssen. Dann kam ich wieder zurück zum Corps und die Psychologen haben mich so weit wieder fit gemacht, dass ich mich selbst darum kümmern konnte." Tinkerman drückte seine Zigarette aus und hielt an. Sie hatten ihr erstes Ziel auf der Tour erreicht.

Rodriguez kam kaum noch nach mit dem herunterrechnen. Die Zahlen der Allianzler sanken mit jeder Minute um zehn Stück. So bat er Koril ihm alle Halbe Minute eine Anzahl und Ballungsgebiete auf seinem Stadtplan anzuzeigen. Koril willigte ein und noch im selben Moment erschienen eine Zahl und eine Hervorhebung in Form von dunkelroten flecken auf dem schwarz-weißen Grundriss der Stadt, auf dem sich Blaue und gelbe punkte bewegten, blaue für die Allianz und Gelbe für die Truppen des UNSC dazu kamen größere Weiße, welche die Flüchtlingsschiffe darstellten. Die genaue Anzahl noch aktiver Allianzler betrug in etwa 96 Mann, nichts was noch allzu lange Zeit beanspruchen würde. Es gab ein Signal in der Leitung und Alyenya meldete sich. „Priorität! Eingehende Nachricht. Bitte weiterleiten an den Commander." „Roger." Fahrig Stöberte Rodriguez auf der Karte nach Prioritätsmarkierung Nummer 3 und fand die drei dazugehörigen Punkte in der Nähe einer ausgestorbenen Hausecke. Nur die Rute von Tinx Team führte daran vorbei. Die beiden Teams würden sich treffen. Er sendete die Nachricht einfach weiter.

Sean sah von seiner Datenübertragung auf. „Wir werden mit ziemlicher Sicherheit viel Verstärkung bekommen!" „Von wem denn?", wollte Johannesen wissen. „Mit etwas Glück von Admiral Rafteran selbst!" „Von Caught Rage? Verdammt geile Sache." „Yep.", entgegnete Sean, „Wie sieht's bei euch aus?" „Soweit gut.", Tinkerman schielte auf seinen Touchscreen. „unsere Bombe ist Zündfertig." „Bombe?", fragte Vince. „Ich hab ‚nen Grunt niedergeschlagen und mit ‚nem Sprengsatz ausgestattet. Und jetzt ist er in der Mitte einer ziemlich großen Truppe, an die fünfzig Mann." „Perfekt.", sagte Vince, „Dann jag das mal hoch. Und Bevor du fragst, nein ich möchte nichts Rauchen und die Zigarettenschachtel enthält den Zünder." „Vince", sagte Tinx mit einer gespielten Niedergeschlagenheit in der Stimme. „Du bist ein Spielverderber. Willst du wenigstens einen Kaugummi, wenn du nichts rauchen willst?" Einen Moment lang hatte Vince triumphierend gegrinst, in der Hoffnung Tinkerman würde nichts antworten und die Spielereinen lassen. Nun verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer fleischgewordenen Frage. „Kaugummi? Meinetwegen." Tinkerman zog zwei Päckchen Kaugummi heraus und warf dem verdatterten Vince eines zu, während er aus dem anderen den Zünder zog. „Du und deiner Spielereien."grummelte Vince, während er auf seinem Kaugummi herumkaute. Ein klicken, ein elektrisches Summen und wenige Sekunden Später eine Reihe von Explosionen.

Rerek hatte Eile gehabt zu seiner Truppe zurückzukommen. Der kleine Grunt war mit dem Ausspähen der Gegend betraut worden und so würde, auch wenn er nichts zu sagen hatte mindestens eine Pause für ihn herausspringen. Die Truppe, die aus angehörigen der Niederen Rassen sowie fünf Elitekriegern bestand lagerte in einem Verlassenen Parkhaus der Menschen ganz in der Nähe. Der Schwarz gepanzerte Anführer empfing ihn als erster. „Und, wie sieht es aus, Unggoy?" „Ich habe, wie ihr wolltet, in alle Richtungen vier Gebäudeblocks umrundet und nichts gefunden bis auf ein paar Leichen, Exzellenz." „Das ist gut. Wir scheinen eine Ruhige Ecke im Getümmel erreicht zu haben.", der Elitekrieger räusperte sich. „Nun, wir können uns ausruhen. Gehe zu deinen Kameraden, ich gebe dir einen Zyklus Zeit." „Ich danke euch, Exzellenz." Hastig watschelte der Grunt davon und setzte sich neben den Haufen seiner Volksangehörigen, die dort lagen und schliefen. Er rollte sich zusammen und das Letzte, das er mitbekam, war wie es plötzlich aus Richtung seines Tornisters zu piepen begann. Dann Folgte der große Knall.

Der Tornister mit der geballten, explosiven Atmosphäre detonierte und brachte die Tornister von 36 weiteren Grunts dazu es ihm gleich zu tun, was Blitzartig eine gewaltige Volloxidationswelle zum entstehen brachte, die die Gesamte Etage des Parkhauses ausfegte und die gesamte Truppe bis auf zwei Scharfschützen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes vollständig ausradierte. Ironischerweise waren die anderen beiden die nächsten Ziele. Sie fielen, als sie ihre Deckung und Unsichtbarkeit aufgaben und von einem Auf einem anderen Dach Stationierten UNSC-Scharfschützen Gepflückt wurden. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich die Progressive Truppenstärke im Gebiet auf 40 Mann Reduziert, die in den Nächsten Minuten von den Soldaten der umliegenden Trupps beseitigt wurden. Vorläufig War Angel City nun wieder Sauber.

Kapitel 17

Truppenbewegungen und Begegnungen

„Schachspiele sind langweilig. Man gewinnt zu schnell."

Master Chief John, Spartaner 117 Squad Leader

2014 Stunden IKZ/LZ

An Bord des Kreuzers Justicia's will

Beta Centauri

Admiral Isaac Rafteran schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte in seiner Kajüte. Er fragte sich, ob das Universum ihn hasste, dass es ihn immer dann wieder unterbrach, wenn er grade versuchte seine Mahlzeiten einzunehmen. Hastig stellte er das Weinglas in seiner rechten wieder neben seinem Teller ab und hieb auf den Knopf ein, der den Projektor in seinem Schreibtisch in Gang setzte. Langsam lief der Projektor warm und warf eine Flut diffuser Linien in den Raum, die sich langsam zu der Gestalt eines Abbildes der Göttin Justitia zusammenfanden. Das Hauptquartier hatte sich bei der Wahl der KI des Schiffes einen Scherz erlaubt, allerdings einen treffenden. „Admiral Rafteran?" Das Hologramm entstieg dem Tank und schwebte über den Schreibtisch, wobei sich sein Aussehen mehrmals heftig verzerrt wurde, als die Projektorstrahlen und das Hologramm das Weinglas berührten und gebrochen wurden. „Was gibt's so dringendes Ancra?" „Wir haben soeben eine Nachricht von dem ortsansässigen Horchposten im Alpha Lyrae System erhalten." Rafteran griff nach dem Weinglas und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Er Konnte sich das erlauben, weil die Zeit, die er nun am Stück kommandierte jede Vorschrift überstieg. „Kein Grund mich zu unterbrechen! Dieser übereifrige Haverson hat garantiert wieder etwas entdeckt im Slipspace, was sich dann als Gesteinsbrocken herausstellt. Antworte, Ancra, aber sag ihm auch, dass es mir Leid tut, das man die SpecOps Kampfteams von Reach dicht gemacht…" „Nein, diesmal ist es ernst. Die Allianz sitzt ihnen im Nacken!" Rafteran hätte sich beinahe an dem nächsten Schluck Wein verschluck. „Wie bitte? Zeig mir die Nachricht!" „Roger." Das Hologramm der KI verschwand und wurde von einer Projektion der Botschaft ersetzt. Er Überflog die Botschaft und die Kinnlade sank ihm herab. „Das kann nicht sein." „Es ist so. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Anlagen zu Durchforsten. Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Sergeant Major, Pardon, Commander Sean Redders lebt. Und die Schiffe sind die Verlorengeglaubten Prototypen." „Und wenn Redders lebt, lebt auch Vince.", stellte Rafteran beiläufig fest. Er hatte das SpecOps Kampfteam damals betreut und Redders und Vince vor dem Rausschmiss bewahrt. Er war als einziger der Admiralität, der dieses Team einschätzen konnte. Sherman war auch noch an Bord der Decay gewesen, was die eine Lücke in der Gleichung stopfte, die andere jedoch noch mehr hervorhob: Was war aus der Autumn geworden? Worauf waren sie gestoßen? „Sie brauchen Unterstützung. Die sollen sie haben! Wähle 75% der Mobilen Schiffe dieses Sektors aus, die uns begleiten. Setze einen Kurs nach Alpha Lyrae!" Rafteran lächelte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Weinglas und lächelte. Zwei Schiffe und drei gute Leute war diese Störung auf alle Fälle wert gewesen. Er wandte sich nun wieder seinem Essen zu, in der Hoffnung, diesmal nicht gestört zu werden.

Second Lieutenant Aaron Haverson lächelte und lief den Gang auf dem Horchposten bis zum Ende, an wo sich die Tür zur Waffenkammer befand. Obwohl er grade einen Sprint aus der etwa vom geballten weg 1200 Meter entfernten Kommandozentrale des Postens hingelegt hatte, war er nicht im Geringsten außer Atem. Er wischte sich die Haare aus den Augen, nahm einen Schritt abstand zur Tür und Trat sie ein. Nun lag vor ihm die winzige Waffenkammer des Postens. Hier war zwar alles vergleichsweise klein, aber mit dem Zusatz, dass dieser Posten nur von einem Menschen bewohnt und genutzt wurde. Vor einem Vierteljahr war er hier lebendig begraben worden. Das innere war so überfüllt, dass Haverson fast eines der Regale umgeworfen hätte, als er herein trat. Zielstrebig griff er nach der hier liegenden Standart Marinepanzerung und legte sie an. Danach packte er hastig die beiden M6Ds, die in der Kammer vorhanden waren, packte einen Leeren Seesack und beförderte alle Munition für diese Waffen hinein. Zuletzt griff er die beiden Kampfmesser und hängte sie sich auf den Rücken. Eigentlich wäre er zu den SpecOps gegangen, wäre das Team nicht dummerweise aufgegeben worden. Er war, so war es geplant gewesen die letzte Ergänzung für das Team gewesen, als Spezialist für Nahkampf und für das Knacken von Codes, einhacken und so weiter. Nun war er hier und die Antwort von Admiral Rafteran war eindeutig gewesen: sehen sie zu dass sie von diesem Schnarchposten runterkommen und Redders erwischen! Wenn Vince und Sherman dabei noch zu finden sind, umso besser! Und das würde er. Die Scandaten zeigten, dass Redders auf dem Planeten und in Angel City war. Haverson machte sich erneut auf den Weg in die Kommandozentrale des Postens. Auf dem Weg warf er den Seesack in die einzige Rettungskapsel an Bord und die restlichen Waffen hinterher. Als er in die Kommandozentrale kam, nahm er das erste Terminal, das in seiner Nähe vorhanden war und tippte den letzten Autorisationscode ein. Wie lange brauchte er, um in sichere Entfernung zu kommen? 20 Minuten sollten reichen. Rasch stellte er 20 Minuten ein, ging zurück zur Rettungskapsel und startete, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor eingestellt zu haben, dass der Computer selbstständig alle Atmosphäre als Antrieb der Kapsel hinterher schießen sollte. Kaum hatte sich Haverson angeschnallte und die Hände auf die Kontrollen gelegt, als die Kapsel von der Wucht der mit druck austretenden Atmosphäre in einen Zustand rasender Geschwindigkeit versetzt wurde. Mit einiger Anstrengung, da die Kapsel über keinerlei Kompensatoren oder künstliche Schwerkraft verfügte, schaffte es Haverson sein Fahrzeug auf den zuvor designierten Kurs zu bringen. Dann schaltete er der die Triebwerke zu und programmierte während der Beschleunigung den Umkehrschub auf einen Punkt vierzig Kilometer über dem Boden und hielt sich fest. Nach fünf Minuten erreichte er den Orbit und fing Fragmente eines Funkspruches auf. „….Officer … Rodriguez … ihr Operator … bitte Identifikation." Haverson kam jedoch die nächsten Sekunden nicht dazu, da die Umkehrtriebwerke zündeten und ihm die Wucht fast das Bewusstsein raubte. Als er wieder halbwegs reden konnte, aktivierte er japsend das Mikrofon. „Second Lieutenant Aaron Haverson an Bord einer Rettungskapsel. Bin im Anflug auf…" „Haverson?"

Rodriguez konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Haverson war tot! Aber es war auch nicht genau seine Stimme, sie war etwas tiefer. „Entschuldigen sie, sind sie mit Lieutenant Elias Haverson von ONI verwandt?" „El? Ja, ich bin sein jüngerer Bruder. Was ist mit ihm und wo kann ich landen, ich bin nur noch 20 Kilometer über Grund!" „ Entschuldigen sie, probieren sie es auf der Landing Bay 4, die ist unbelegt. Koordinaten folgen." „Danke. Aber was ist nun mit meinem Bruder?" „Ihr Bruder ist gefallen, das ist eine lange Geschichte, die Commander Redders ihnen vermutlich erzählen wird. Ich setze sie auf Frequenz 16. Melden sie sich, wenn sie auf dem Boden sind, dann mache ich ihnen eine Verbindung mit dem Commander." „Gut, werde ich machen."

Kapitel 17 Teil 2

2050 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Am Westrand der Stadt Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Der Angriff kam so Überraschend und Ruckartig, dass nur Tinkerman und Vince, die zufällig ihre Messer in der Hand trugen die Möglichkeit hatten ihn abzuwehren. Trotzdem war es verdammt knapp, denn der Mann am anderen Ende der gekreuzten Messer hatte eine immens trainierte Kraft in seinen Rückhandangriff gelegt. Ursprünglich hatten die drei Soldaten der SpecOps, Johannesen und die Jungs an einer Straßenecke zusammen gesessen, um ein paar Rationen zu sich zu nehmen, wobei Tinx und Vince sich gegenüber ganz an der Ecke gesessen hatten.

Ein einer kollektiven Bewegung sanken die Messer zu Boden und wurden dann weggesteckt. „Wer bist du?" Vince sprach damit den ersten Gedanken aus, der allen in den Sinn gekommen war. „Second Lieutenant Aaron Haverson. Designierter SpecOps Soldat." „Und dein Bruder hat bei Sektion 3 gearbeitet.", bemerkte Sean. „Stimmt.", kam es von Haverson zurück, „Und sie sind Vince, stimmt's?" „Negativ, Soldat. Ich bin dein Commander!" Haverson schien ziemlich zerknirscht und alle Anwesenden lachten. Vince stand auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber, wobei Vince und Haverson, die beide hoch und breit gewachsen waren sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Ich bin Vince. Geh mir aus der Schusslinie, dann machst du alles richtig, wenn nicht überlebst du nicht lange genug." Vince machte einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich und ging an ihm vorbei, jedoch nicht ohne ihm einen Schulterstoß zu versetzen. Blitzschnell lag Haversons rechte auf seinem Messergriff, doch Vince hatte vorgesorgt: Er hatte seine Pistole bereits auf der anderen Seite an der Hüfte liegen. Haverson seufzte und lies die Hand zurückfahren, wobei er auf seinen Gürtel blickte, um Festzustellen, ob die dort verstaute Ausrüstung noch richtig saß. Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er Johannesen vor sich stehen, ein S2. Ihre Finger glitten über die Waffe und führten ihr ein neues Magazin zu. „Was Vince Ausführungen zum Thema taktisch gute Kampfstellung angeht, kann ich dem nur den Umstand hinzufügen, dass ich die heftigere Waffe mit dem Größeren Kaliber habe. Und fürs Protokoll: Ich bin Gunnery Sergeant Mary Johannesen." „Ok, Mary Jo…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Johannesen hatte bereits einen heftigen Kolbenschlag mit ihrem S2 ausgeführt, worauf Haverson genug mit der Abwehr zu tun hatte. „Netter versuch aber…" Auch jetzt wurde er unterbrochen, denn Johannesens Faustknöchel erwischten seine Wange. „Niemand nennt mich so", sagte sie erschreckend ruhig, „Und falls doch rennt er bald in eine Kugel." Haverson wollte etwas erwidern, eine Geste machen oder einfach nur die Hand erheben, doch eine Hand packte ihn am Arm und plötzlich wurde die Melodische Geräuschkulisse, die die ganze Situation lang bestanden hatte wesentlich lauter. Symphonic Grave Flip. Und zu lokalisieren war er genau von rechts. Haverson drehte den Kopf und sah den letzen der SpecOps mitten ins Gesicht. „Probier's bei ihr nicht erst. Ich bin Collonel Chris Sherman, SpecOps Sprengstoffspezialist und Schiffsingeneur der Slow Decay, aber alle nennen mich nur Tinkerman oder Tinx. Wenn du Zeug brauchst, das knallt, raucht, ballert, rattert, zischt und ordentlich reinhämmert bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse." „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich hab das Nervenzentrum der Abyss zusammengelötet. Und zudem bin ich für Munitionsversorgung, Sprengstoff, Garanten, Flip Musik, Alkohol und Synthetisches Zeug zuständig." „Wenigstens einer der halbwegs Ok ist." Kaum hatte Haverson das gemurmelt, spürte er einen druck an seinem Hals und er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu merken, dass Sherman eine Waffe dagegen drückte. Haverson reagierte darauf, wie er es trainiert hatte und blitzschnell flog die Waffe weg. Tinkerman trat einen Schritt zurück, öffnete seine Jacke und zog zugleich deren Saum hoch, sodass man die Griffe sämtlicher Waffen sehen konnte, welche aus dem Gürtel und den Zahlreichen Innentaschen herausragten. „Du siehst also, dass das völlig überflüssig war."

Haverson setzte sich neben Sean und verzog das Gesicht. „Nettes Team von Spinnern ääähhm Exzentrikern haben sie da." „Ist auch ebenso effektiv." Eine Pause langen Musterns entstand. Haverson ähnelte seinem Bruder, was Haar und Augenfarbe sowie Stimme anging. Allerdings wer er viel größer und breiter und seine Haare fielen ihm auf den Rücken. „Tinkerman wird sie in der Zeit, die uns bleibt in seinem Warthog mit zu der Mobilen Basis des Operators bringen, wo sie sich Ausrüstung besorgen können. Und freuen sie sich, mich hat man als ich angefangen habe wesentlich weniger freundlich begrüßt." Er grinste.

„Verdammt, Tinx!", Haverson keuchte als sich der Warthog in die Kurve legte. Tinkerman hatte zuvor Ersatz für sein Fahrzeug gesucht und nun fuhr Johannesen die Versorgungsrouten. „Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Treffpunkt?" „Normalerweise eine halbe Stunde", Tinkerman zwinkerte, „Aber wenn ich voll aufdrehe und den Zusatz zuschalte zehn Minuten." „Ja dann machen sie das verdammt noch mal." Tinkerman tippte auf seinem Armaturenbrett und dann begann es aus den Lautsprechern zu Hämmern. Symphonic Grave Flip. Der Musikstil, der Melodic Death Metal abgelöst hatte. Im Grunde hatte man von etwa 100 Jahren andere Namen für diese Stile gefunden: Aus Power Metal war Force Flip geworden, aus Melodic war Symphonic, aus Speed Metal war Velocity Flip und Doom Metal war Sinister Flip geworden. Als nächstes wurde Haverson mit plötzlicher Macht in den Sitz gedrückt als der Warthog heftig beschleunigte. Tinkerman lies das Fahrzeug über die Bergstassen hetzen, um den Felsen zu erreichen, auf dem die Freefall Eagle stand.

Das stank nach Ärger. Commander Waters drückte die fünfte halb aufgerauchte Zigarette in den Aschenbecher und sah nach draußen. Sechzehn der großen Schiffe hatten die Angriffswall Formation eingenommen und begannen zu beschleunigen. Er hatte selten so eine Flotte aus „herausgepickten" Schiffen gesehen, aber so wie es aussah, machte er Alte Mann schneller Ernst, als erwartet. Alpha Lyrae brauchte Unterstützung und weil er in seinem Hauptsystem notorisch keinen Offizier, der niedriger als ein Commander war auf die Brücke eines Zerstörers zum Kommandieren lies, war es offensichtlich, dass er für diese Schiffe auf gut Ausgebildete Offiziere und Akademiker der Elite setzte. Aber dass er aus allen anwesenden Schiffen nur die großen und starken auswählte gab zu bedenken. Offensichtlich mochte der Admiral starke aber Quantitativ kleine Autonome Kampfteams, die sich den Feind einzeln vorknöpften. Aber wenn er so eine Strategie plante, würde das ziemlich nach einer Masse von Kleinen und Mittelgroßen Schiffen stinken. Und immerhin hatten die keine Bewaffnung, die mit den Schiffsklassen variierte, nur deren Quantität. Die Menschheit konnte noch so gute Taktiken entwerfen, an der Technik scheiterten sie fast immer. Waters schloss die Augen. Eigentlich hätte er sich unter einer zwei Meter Dicken Titaniumhaut und einem mächtigen Waffenarsenal nicht um so etwas kümmern sollen. Vielleicht weil es zwei unbekannte Faktoren in der Gleichung gab, der eine war das Hybridschiff, der andere war die Allianz. Das war der letzte Gedanke, den Waters fasste, bevor die Schiffe in den Slipspace eintauchten. Richtung Alpha Lyrae.

Kapitel 17 Teil 3

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

Stufe der Stille

Auf dem Superträger Unbeirrbarer Glaube

Supreme Commander Tanarmee hielt seinen Blick fest auf seine Handfläche geheftet. Ein Sprichwort der Sangheili, welches ihm nun präsent war, sagte, dass man wenn man die Dämonen, von denen man heimgesucht wurde jagte auf zwei Dinge achten sollte: Glauben und Kräfte. Sein eigenes Schiff war ein Teilweiser Repräsentant dieser Werte, aber es gab noch einen Weg, wie man etwas starkes noch stärker machen konnte: durch Masse. Und darum hatte sich Aristokrat Shoromee gekümmert. In genau diesem Moment nahmen ein Dutzend Großschiffe Formation mit der Unbeirrbarer Glaube ein. Tanarmee blickte auf eine von vielen Narben auf seinem rechten Handrücken. Eigentlich waren die Zeiten längst vergangen, in denen er dieses Sprichwort ausgesprochen hatte. Erinnerungen an jene Zeiten, in denen er noch aus einer unbedeutenden stammte erwachten in ihm. Diese mischten sich mit jenen, die er noch aus der Zeit der Kriege innerhalb der Allianz um Macht und politischen Einfluss geführt worden waren. Er war nie sehr religiös gewesen. Dennoch waren ihm damals jene, deren Tod eine Aufstiegsmöglichkeit bot wie diese Dämonen vorgekommen, die man ihnen in den Religiösen Unterrichtungen gezeigt hatte. Und nun waren sie alle Tod. Der Lohn dafür war, dass Tear Tanarmee seinen Namen erhalten hatte, welcher in der Kernbotschaft ein Zeichen für die Courage war, sich den Dämonen in den Weg zu Stellen und sie zu vernichten, egal was es kostete. Doch der Preis Dafür war fast genauso groß: Verlust seiner Familie am Anfang, später der Tod seiner Freunde, da diese sein einziger Schwachpunkt waren und schließlich der Verlust seiner Partnerin. Er war nun vollkommen alleine, und da man seine Gattin getötet hatte, bevor sie ihm hatte Kinder schenken können, würde, wenn er versagte, was er aus dem Nichts erschaffen hatte wieder im Nichts enden. Er war so geworden wie der erste „Dämon" dem er sich entledigt hatte: Einsam und auf seine Macht konzentriert. Umso mehr bedeutete ihm der Rat der Aristokraten. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem niemand seine Macht anfocht, da alle genug besaßen, sondern es mit Wohlwollen sehen würden, wenn er einer der ihren wurde. Er hatte in Kato Shoromee einen Fürsprecher und Unterstützer gefunden. Und das zahlte sich nicht zum ersten Mal aus. Tanarmee brauchte nur einmal auf die Anzahl und den Typ der Schiffe sehen um zu sehen, was Shoromee leistete. „Springt los! Kurs auf das heilige Relikt!"

Rodriguez schnippte die Asche von seiner Zigarette und sah Tinx und Haverson, die ihm gegenüber saßen an. „Interessant.", gab er zu und nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Bedient euch am Store der Eagle. Und meine Schildeinheit in der Rüstung könnt ihr auch haben. Als Operator brauche ich das eh nicht." „Könnte mir jemand mal erzählen wie El gestorben ist?", mischte sich Haverson ein. „Nicht jetzt.", sagten Rodriguez und Tinx gleichzeitig. „Ok."

Tinkerman führte Haverson nun in den Frachtraum der Eagle, der so groß war, dass man dort locker vier Warthogs hintereinander stellen konnte. Tinx führte ihn in eine Ecke die mit hohen massiven Stahlschränken voll gestellt war. „Was darf ich dir reichen?", fragte Tinkerman freundlich. Haverson überlegte einen Moment. „Eine Panzerung wie du sie trägst." „Sonst noch was?" „Ein Sortiment an Pistolen, Kampfmessern und Munition wäre nicht schlecht."

Tinkerman verschwand hinter einer Tür und als er wieder kam, warf er Haverson eine Ärmellose Standart SpecOps Kampfuniform in schwarz herüber. Danach Reichte er die Komponente Nummer Zwei herüber, ein Sortiment an dünnen und leichten Vanadium-Titanium-Panzerplatten, welches auf die Kampfuniform aufgebracht wurde. Als letztes kam dann das Schildpaket, welches auf dem Rücken befestigt wurde. Haverson tauschte noch seine Stiefel gegen mit denselben Panzerplatten verstärkten Stiefel aus und legte den Helm beiseite. Er hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt eine Panzerung dieser Art zu nutzen, aber er merkte die Vorteile sofort: Zum einen war diese Kombination leicht und bequem, was eine uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit verlieh. Zum anderen bot diese Art von Panzerung mehr Schutz gegen Plasma und Nadeln, da die Platten hart und gut gekühlt waren und man sich unter Beschuss im Letzten Moment noch so bewegen konnte, dass der Beschuss die unempfindlichen Teile traf und der Schild rundete alles noch ab.

Als Haverson aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Tinx vor ihm noch eine Bank voll mit Pistolen, Messern aller Art und einzelnen Kugeln verschiedener Sorten gelegt hatte. Haverson packte drei Kampfmesser ein, eines mit Gezackter Klinge und zwei mit einer graden Klinge, alle rasiermesserscharf und in den richtigen Händen potentiell tödlich. Danach sah er sich die Pistolen an. „Wenn ich dir was empfehlen darf, " meldete sich Tinx zu Wort, „Nimm dir ne Pistole und eine Schnellfeuerwaffe, so was ist wichtig." „Ich überlege Grade", sagte Haverson und rieb sich das Kinn, „welche von denen sind Automatikpistolen?" Tinkerman nahm die automatischen heraus. Haverson nahm jede in die Hand, drehte sie einige Male und nahm Ziel. Schließlich legte er sich auf ein Exemplar mit einem langen und breiten Lauf fest. „Gute Wahl, dass ist eine M9AP. Die Munition ist sehr klein, was allerdings ein Vorteil ist, so haben wir 20 Schuss Pro Magazin. Die kleine Munition wird auch durch die heftige Aufprallenergie der Waffe wettgemacht, die ist nämlich zweimal so hoch wie die einer M6D. Nimm noch eine und die Explosivkugeln, das ist am besten." Haverson steckte die Pistole ein nachdem er sie zusammen mit einer zweiten geladen hatte. Dann ließ er zwanzig Magazine in seinen Munitionsbeutel fallen, explosive. Als nächstes kamen ihm kleine, bläuliche Kugeln desselben Kalibers ins Blickfeld. „Tinx, welche Munition ist das?" „Das sind EM Kugeln. Munition, die beim Aufprall einen winzigen, im Umkreis von 30 Zentimetern wirksamen EMP frei setzt. Die wollten wir gegen Hunter und die Schilde von Elitekriegern einsetzten. Wenn du einen Hunter, der grade nicht auflädt, in seine Kanone triffst, jagst du das Ding hoch, weil die Magnetfelder, die das Plasma kontrollieren zusammenbrechen." „Nett.", sagte Haverson und stecke zwölf Magazine Magnetmunition in seinen Beutel.

Admiral Isaac Rafteran wischte sich über das Gesicht. Sein Timer zeigte ihm noch zwei Minuten bis zum Systemeintritt in Alpha Lyrae an. Es würde der unberechenbarste Kampf den er jemals geliefert hatte. Er hatte viel Schlachten geschlagen und fast ebenso viele gewonnen wie verloren. Er holte sich aus den Gedanken zurück und sah dann auf die taktische Karte, die noch leer war. „Lieutenant, wenn wir wieder in den Normalraum eintreten, kontaktieren sie alle Schiffe im Sektor. Dann laden sie die Waffen auf. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir genau rechtzeitig." „Wir kommen rechtzeitig.", sagte eine Stimme in Rafteran Kopf, „Die sind noch nicht da, dass hätten wir gemerkt. Entweder so, oder Alpha Lyrae wurde so überrannt, dass keiner eine Chance auf einen Notruf gehabt hatte. Und Vince hätte garantiert noch einige letzte Worte gehabt, die man bis in den Slipspace gehört hätte. Rafteran erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Vince, wie er gewesen war. Vor allem war er zäh gewesen, den konnte man mit Plasma voll pumpen, mit Mörsern auf ihn schießen und weiteres. Im Endeffekt war es Munitionsverschwendung gewesen auf das Team der SpecOps zu schießen, weil sie so widerspenstig waren, dass man ihre Seelen separat erschießen musste. Rafteran holte sich selbst wieder in die Gegenwart. „Gesamtbericht!", rief er über die Brücke.

Der Offizier an den Ops meldete sich zu Wort. „Zeit bis zum Eintritt noch 00.57 Minuten. Waffen voll funktionsfähig, Reaktor bei 45% Leistung und konventioneller Antrieb hat den Testzyklus seit drei Minuten begonnen." „Verdammt gut! Weitermachen!"

Tanarmee war höchst entzückt. Es war herrlich im inneren seines Schiffes zu sitzen, in einem sicheren System und trotzdem das Kommando über alle bei der Mission beteiligten Schiffe zu haben und über Holographische Übertragung alles zu sehen. Gleich würden die Schiffe in den Normalraum eintreten und den menschlichen Abschaum dem Erdboden gleich machen! Ein Umschalten auf den Holomonitoren, die Schwärze des Alls wandelte sich auf Taktischen Karten und Kameras in den Hintergrund der Planten, in deren Mitte das Hybridschiff hing. Und dann wurde Tanarmee auf die siebzehn Schiffe aufmerksam, die sich dem Hybridschiff näherten. Er schlug vor Wut fast auf den Projektor ein. Die Menschen hatte Verstärkung bekommen und zusammen mit dem Faktor des Hybridschiffes würde das, wenn möglich ein verdammt knapper Sieg werden.

Die menschlichen Schiffe nahmen zusammen mit der Abyss eine Formation ein, alles gesteuert von Alyenya und Koril. Für Erklärungen und Kommunikation blieb keine Zeit, da die Allianz allen im Nacken saß. Auf Seiten der Menschen glühten MBKs und reflektierten Archer Raketen in ihren Schächten das Licht des Zentralgestirns des Systems. Die Allianz konterte das mit dem Aufleuchten von Roten Plasmawaffen, weißen Impulslasern und grellen Energieprojektoren. Die Abyss hielt diese „Showeffekte" schon seit langem sichtbar, seit Sean und die anderen auf den Planeten geflogen waren. Hinzu mischten sich die kombinierten Plasmabeschleuniger am Bug der Ehrenlicht. Die Schiffe kamen langsam in Feuerreichweite. Die letzte Sekunde kam allen wie das Atemholen vor dem Sturm vor. Dann brach die zweite Schlacht um Alpha Lyrae los…

Interludium

Ausbruch

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

Stufe der Stille

Forschungszentrum der Allianz

auf einem Planetoiden

Delta Ceti Schuttfeld

„Gelehrte Dirataa soll sich in der Einfriedung melden."

Die Ansagen des Operators der Forschungsstation hatten auch einmal motivierter geklungen, zumindest in Yeelea Dirataas Wahrnehmung. Doch grade sie musste sich beschweren. Sie war eine der wenigen Sangheili, die Wissenschaftlerposten bekleideten. Ihre kurze und sehr steile Karriere hatte sie in das hier ansässige geheime Forschungszentrum verschlagen. Interessante Gesellschaft gab es hier nicht aber das wurde durch etwas völlig anderes mehr als aufgehoben. In dieser Station wurden Artefakte der Blutsväter erforscht, was jedem Gelehrten der hier ankam die Chance einräumte an einzigartigen und unverfälschten Objekten zu forschen. Sie betrat den Aufzug, der die mehreren Dutzend Ebenen der Station miteinander verband, öffnete das Tastenfeld in dem sie einen Code eintippte, und hielt ihre rechte Hand in eine Maschine, die in den Lift integriert war. Der Apparat nahm eine Gewebeprobe, glich Hand-, Augen-, Huf- und Stimmuster ab. Schließlich gab er das Ziel frei und Dirataa bestätigte. Der Aufzug beschleunigte und schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit dem Kern des Planetoiden entgegen. Nach einigen Einheiten öffnete sich der Schacht wieder und gab die Sicht auf einen Stollen frei. Hier lag das Geheimnis der Basis, welches nur die wenigsten wussten: der Ganze Komplex der Basis, die hunderte von Einheiten tief in das Gestein gebohrt war, Gründete auf einer Fundstelle von Artefakten der Blutsväter. Was weiterhin niemand wusste, war, dass die Blutsväter hier einen größeren Schatz hinterlassen hatten, als man zuerst glaubte: Das Produkt Jahrhunderte langer Genforschung. Die Blutsväter hatten hier Wesen gezüchtet, die sie gegen die Flood anwenden wollten. Man hatte jene Daten, welche auf einem Speicherkristall hinterlassen worden waren nicht einmal angefangen zu verstehen, und dennoch hatte man sie übersetzt und in eine Zuchtvorrichtung überspielt, und abgewartet. Innerhalb von Jahrhunderten war man auch auf den Fehlenden Teil jener unvollständigen Lebensformel der Blutsväter gestoßen und hatte sie kombiniert. Das Ergebnis befand sich nun im Hochsicherheitslabor in der Einfriedung, dem tiefsten Punkt des Forschungszentrums. Einmal hatte das Wesen schon versucht zu entkommen, das Fazit war, dass man es unter dem Verlust von vier speziell trainierten Sicherheitssoldaten hatte einfangen können. Wenn die Daten stimmten, die Dirataa von dem dafür zuständigen erhalten hatte, verfügte das Wesen über Organe, welche biologische Nanomaschinen absonderte, welcher es sich noch nicht bedient hatte. Wenn es einmal in die Lage kam, diese zu nutzen, würde es sich vermutlich selbst verändern. Die Schotts des Aufzugs fuhren auseinander und Dirataa trat heraus. Augenblicklich gesellten sich vier Sangheilisoldaten mit Schockgewehren zu ihr und folgten ihr in gebührendem Abstand. Sie ging einen langen Korridor bis zum Ende und führte dieselben Tests erneut durch, die bereits durchgeführt worden waren. Als sie diese Barrieren überwunden hatte, stand sie in einem Raum von mittelgroßen ausmaßen, an dessen Enden sich Kontrollterminals befanden und die Wände bedeckten. Im Zentrum des mit Allianzstahl ausgekleideten Raumes war jedoch eine Röhre, die Decke und Boden verbanden und einige Einheiten im Durchmesser maß. Die Röhre war von einer Panzerschicht umgeben. An einem der Terminals wartete Dirataas Projektleiter, der Wissenschaftler und Sangheili Ruyi Wanarmee. Wanarmee drehte sich um und begrüßte Dirataa. „Ihr wisst bescheid?", fragte er halbwegs unterkühlt. „Nicht ganz aber grob." Plötzlich brach die Frage aus ihr heraus, die ihr die ganze Zeit Nervosität beschert hatte. „Was soll ich als Neuroinformatikerin hier?" Der Gelehrte atmete tief und rasselnd ein. „Wir haben dieses Wesen nicht unter Kontrolle, sie haben von dem Zwischenfall gehört. Aber jetzt, da wir die Idee mit neuralen Schnittstellen und Analysen haben, wollen wir probieren, diesem Wesen Daten in das Neuralnetz zu übertragen um es zu kontrollieren." „Ich denke, dass es einen Versuch wert ist."

„Neurale Verbindung steht.", sagte der Gelehrte nüchtern. Dirataa hatte man in den letzten Zyklen mit so vielen Informationen über das Wesen gefüttert, dass sie von alleine eine Testsubroutine geschrieben hatte, die sie nun versuchten in dessen Gehirn heraufzuladen. Statusleisten mit den Biowerten der Kreatur, sowie deren Neuralen Schnittstellen und der lokalen Computersysteme bedeckten die Wände und sechs Wachmänner gingen im Raum auf und ab. Die gewaltigen Metalltüren des Labors waren fest verschlossen. Ein Piepen ließ alle im Raum zusammenfahren und bestätigte, dass das Experiment begonnen hatte.

In der Lichtlosigkeit der Röhre hing es, gepeinigt und gefesselt. Doch nicht mehr lange. Obwohl es noch nicht lange lebte, verfügte es über ungeahnte Intelligenz. Es wusste warum es geboren war, um zu töten, grausam und gefühllos. Und zugleich war es seiner eigenen Emotionen nicht Herr. Man hatte es ohne ein Wort erschaffen, nicht einmal begrüßt, und in dem Moment, in dem es gelernt hatte sich seines Verstandes und seiner Gliedmaßen zu bedienen begonnen es unbarmherzig zu foltern: Man hatte ihm Metallpflöcke in den Körper gejagt, es mit einem Feuerwerk aus Strahlung beleuchtet und ihm elektrische Impulse durch die Nerven gejagt, um Emotionen auszulösen. In seiner kurzen Lebensspanne hatte es einen so gewaltigen Hass angestaut, dass es, wenn es einmal frei war niemand mehr einfangen könnte. Auch war sein Hass so gewaltig, weil man es geschaffen hatte, die Anmaßung irgend einer Spezies Gott über das Leben, dass es nicht verstand und dessen Geist und Emotionen zu spielen war der größte Frevel, den eine Spezies begehen konnte. Es spürte, wie etwas in seinen Schädel eindrang und wie sich die Metallbolzen in seinem Körper unter seinem eigenen Willen auflösten. Man hatte das Spiel mit seinen Nerven einmal zuviel gespielt, nun schlug es zurück, auf demselben Weg. Niemand würde hier mehr Gott spielen.

„Upload komplett." In Dirataas Stimme schwang Zufriedenheit mit. Plötzlich verfärbte sich die Beleuchtung im Raum. „Rücksignal!" „Wir haben Aktivität im System." „Von wo stammt sie?" Der Wissenschaftliche Leiter keuchte. „Aus dem Tank." „Unmöglich." „Es versucht Kontrolle über das System zu ergreifen." „Noch können wir es aufhalten!", die Dirataas Stimme klang panisch. Wanarmee schaltete sich erneut ein. „Entfernt die Nährflüssigkeit aus dem Tank! Sofort!" Einer der Soldaten rannte zu der Holokonsole am Tank. „Aber wir müssen dafür die Abdeckung entfernen!" „Ausführen." „Jawohl." Der Wachmann drückte auf eines der Holofelder und die Metallröhre fuhr langsam hoch. Im Selben maße sank der Flüssigkeitspiegel des Tanks. „Magnetische Fixierung aktivieren." Der Wachmann drücke auf ein weiteres Feld. „Aktiv. Wir werden uns jetzt zurückziehen. Wir werden…" Doch er wurde von einem Lauten Knall aus dem Inneren der Metallglasscheibe und einem darauf folgenden Bersten unterbrochen.

Dirataa sah im inneren der Röhre, wie das Wesen in Natura aussah: Es in etwa so groß wie ein Unggoy, etwas breiter gebaut und hatte vier Arme. Die Haut hatte die Farbe von rohem Menschenfleisch. Zwei brennende Augen an dem unförmigen Schädel sahen sie bösartig aus dem Tank an. Es hatte seine künstliche Nabelschnur durchtrennt, die auch als Datenleitung diente und seinen Körper mit voller Wucht gegen die Metallglasscheibe der Röhre geschleudert, was in der nun leeren Röhre einen Riss hinterließ. Ein Zweiter Treffer zerschmetterte die Scheibe und schleuderte das Wesen aus der Fixierung und genau auf den Wachmann, der ihm den Weg frei gemacht hatte. Das Wesen blickte Dirataa genau in die Augen und seltsamerweise schien sie eine kalte, schneidende Stimme in ihrem Zerebrum hallen zu hören. Das Wesen sprach telepatisch zu ihr. Doch diese Kommunikation beschränkte sich auf wenige Worte: Noch nicht, aber nicht mehr lange. Dann wurde der Austausch abrupt beendet, als die restlichen drei Wachsoldaten ihre Schockgewehre in etlichen Salven entluden. Dann wurde sie gepackt und durch eine geöffnete Panzertür aus dem Labor geschleift, welche sich hinter ihr schloss und das Wesen darin einsperrte…

Kapitel 18

Feuerwerk und alte Bekannte

„Eine Mission ohne Sprengstoff ist wie eine Mission ohne Feinde!"

Collonel George Drail, Ehemaliger Scharfschütze der SpecOps

2130 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Im Orbit über Alpha Lyrae

Jetzt

Die erste Sekunde des Anbrechenden Gefechtes glich einem Sturm aus Licht und Feuer. Dutzende MBKs und hunderte Raketen fanden ihre Ziele in den Allianzschiffen, von denen zwei in Feuerbällen vergingen. Auf der Gegenseite jagten die Feuerlandungen von Energieprojektoren durch das All und Endeten an den Schilden der Abyss, die sich zwischen die Menschlichen Schiffe und die Der Allianz. Der dichte silberne Schutzschirm fing die Energie ab, und alle Waffen des Hybridkreuzers antworteten mit deutlicher Sprache. Als sich die Wolken, die von sieben Plasmatorpedos, dutzenden Archerraketen, zweien schweren MBKs, Gebündeltem Plasma und Energieladungen verzogen hatte, waren Neun von ehemals zwanzig Schiffen in ihre Moleküle aufgespalten worden. Plötzlich verschwanden drei weitere Schiffe … und erschienen in einem Niedrigen Orbit, direkt über Angel City. Im Selben Moment hagelte es eine weitere Salbe MBKs. Drei weitere Allianzschiffe wurden aufgeschlitzt, die restlichen verloren ihre Schilde und wurden mit einem Hagel aus Archerraketen zerfetzt. Die nächste Sekunde galt der Trauer um die Verluste: sechs von achtzehn Schiffen waren verbrannt worden. Doch nun musste man die Schiffe im Orbit aufhalten.

Alyenya und Koril ließen die Abyss mit der Leichtigkeit einer kleinen Yacht wenden. Dann wurden die Triebwerke gezündet und auf maximalen Schub gestellt, worauf die Abyss eine immense Geschwindigkeit entwickelte und Gewaltige Stichflammen aus dem Antrieb schossen. Richtung Alpha Lyrae. Alyenya nahm jedoch noch weitere Risse im Normalraum wahr. Da waren Allianzler im Anflug, viele Allianzler. Und noch etwa anderes.

Kagag wurde Heftig durchgeschüttelt, als die Rettungskapsel den Träger verließ und der Stadt entgegenstürzte. Der Schiffsmeister hatte seine brilliante Idee ebenso gut umgesetzt, denn ihnen saß das Mischlingsschiff immer noch im Nacken. Um sie herum sah man, wie Seraphs und weitere Rettungskapseln, sowie Landungsschiffe sich vom Träger lösten und dem Boden entgegenschossen. Auch von den anderen Schiffen schossen die Kapseln dem Boden entgegen. Plötzlich wurde es unheimlich Hell vor dem Sichtfenster der Kapsel, etwas Zischte an ihnen vorbei und schlug in den Boden ein. Fast noch im selben Moment entfaltete sich eine Feuerwoge, die zwei der Träger und einen grossteil der Kapseln verschlang. Kakags Kapsel blieb verschont, das einzige, dass er noch mitbekam, als die Kapsel den Boden traf…

„Sauberer Schuss, Koril." Rafteran Grinste und sah zu, wie sich das hochkomprimierte und überladene Plasma über zwei der drei Träger und einen Großteil ihrer Fracht ergoss. Er drehte sich zu seinem Offizier an den Ops. „Geben sie Redders und seinen Leuten bescheid, die werden sich um die Überlebenden kümmern müssen, ganz gleich wie viel es sind. Wie weit ist die Evakuierung?" „60%. Binnen der nächsten zwanzig Minuten wird die nächste Welle ausgeflogen." „Wohin?" „Sie werden zum Hangar auf der Rückseite von Antheus IV, dem vierten Mond des Systems gebündelt. Da sind sie sicher." „Verdammt kluge Idee, Redders.", murmelte Rafteran. „Eingehende Nachricht von Alyenya." „Was gibt's?" „Wir bekommen Gesellschaft, weitere Schiffe der Allianz im Anflug." „Verdammt, wie sieht es mit der Abyss aus?" „Die Schilde sind zu 20% aufgeladen, aber die einzigen Waffen, die sie nutzen können, sind momentan, die Raketen, weil die anderen Waffen abkühlen." „Scheiße. Geben sie den Anderen den Befehl, gegen die Allianzschiffe vorzugehen, die jetzt noch kommen, wir schließen uns ihnen an." „Aye Aye, Sir!"

Second Lieutenant Ivan Petrov und sein Copilot waren nicht untätig gewesen, seit die Teams auf den Planeten geschickt worden waren. Sie hatten ihren Longsword durch die Staubwolke und zu dem größten Stück des lokalen Asteroidenfeldes geprügelt. Petrov konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als auf dem ComDisplay die Leuchte für Eingehende Nachricht blinkte. Als er die Nachricht öffnete, erschien ein Videofeld und das Gesicht eines Schwarzen einem Dutzend Narben im Gesicht und langen schwarzen Rastaarlocken. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Ivan.", sagte er mit einer dunklen Stimme. „Ganz meinerseits, Scar! Ist Crushhead da?" „Der ist auf der Knuckleduster. Ich verbinde dich mit ihm. Was liegt denn an?" „Alpha Lyrae wird angegriffen und wir brauchen eure Unterstützung." Scar strich sich über die Haare. „Großartig. Ich verbinde dich jetzt weiter." Für eine Sekunde brach die Verbindung zusammen, dann kam das Gesicht eines asiatischstämmigen Mannes ins Bild, das Gesicht von einem auf der Stirn enstehenden Narbenfleck, der die ganze Fläche aufzuspalten schien bedeckt, was den Eindruck erwachsen ließ, dass man dieses Gesicht zerschmettert und wieder zusammengenäht hatte. „Ivan!", entfuhr es ihm. „Ewig nicht mehr gesehen." „Wie läuft's?" „Wie immer. Warum bist du hier?" Petrov atmete ein und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Stillen Copiloten aus. „Alpha Lyrae wird von der Allianz belagert." „Heilige Scheiße! Das sind schlechte Nachrichten. Was macht der UNSC?" „Bis jetzt nichts. Die einzige Unterstützung, die uns beiden Hübschen den Arsch gerettet hat, bestand aus einem Schiff, dass man aus drei Kreuzern zusammengelötet hat und das unter der Kontrolle eines UNSC Soldaten ist." „Von wem? Sag schon." „Sean Redders. Und wo der ist, sind Vince und Sherman nicht weit." „Redders? Der SpecOps Soldat?" „Ja. Aber egal wie gut sie ausgerüstet sie sind, die nächste Welle überstehen sie nicht. Ich vermute, dass sie sich nach dem Planeten das Asteroidenfeld vornehmen." „Chikisho.", Crushhead schlug auf den Tisch. „Also sollten wir uns um die Allianz kümmern, solange das Schiff noch da ist. Und zwar mit der ganzen Flotte." „Überleg's dir.", sagte Petrov und spielte mit seiner Pistole, „Wenn wir Alpha Lyrae verteidigen, überleben wir und es spring ne Amnestie für euch und vielleicht auch eine Aufnahme in den Dienst des UNSC auf hohen Rängen raus." „Recht hast du. Gut, du hast mich überzeugt.", Crushhead drehte sich zu einem seiner Offiziere um und erteilte ihm den Befehl, Order an alle Schiffe der Kolonie zu geben, Alpha Lyrae beizustehen. Dann drehte er sich Petrov wieder zu. „Das kostet dich aber auch etwas, alter Schulkamerad." „Sag schon." Crushhead zwinkerte. „Die nächsten vier Runden in der Taverne schmeißt du!"

Kapitel 18 Teil 2

2145 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City, Nordende

Alpha Lyrae

Die vier Grunts drehten sich um und begannen wegzulaufen, doch sie kamen nicht weiter als fünf Schritte, bevor sich zwei Kampfmesser sie nacheinander pflückten und tödlich verletzt hinfallen ließen. Haverson drehte sich zu Tinx um, der seelenruhig in seinem Warthog saß und grinste. „Ich mag Gulasch!", sagte Haverson Tauschte seine Messer gegen seine Pistolen ein und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz. Tinx trat augenblicklich das Gaspedal durch und der Warthog brauste weiter. Seit die Allianz vor zehn Minuten gelandet und versprengt war, hatten sich Tinx, Haverson und Johannesen daran gemacht kleinere Trupps auszuschalten. Johannesen saß am Geschütz, den Finger immer am Abzug. Mit Haversons Platznehmen war ein eisiges Schweigen erschienen und lastete nun auf den drei Menschen. Dann knackte es wieder in der Leitung und Rodriguez meldete sich über den Comm Sender. „Vor euch, etwa 200 Meter gradeaus. Kleine Truppe, nur neun Mann, vorwiegend Grunts und Jackals. Und bitte keine Rückrufe, bei mir glüht seit fünf Minuten so sehr die Leitung, dass ich für fünf Stunden genug zu schnacken hätte!" „Der nächste Trupp, den wir für das Coviegulasch nehmen." Haverson grinste und ließ eine Pistole um seine linke und das gezackte Messer um seine Rechte sausen ließ. Tinx sah zu Johannesen hoch. „Wenigstens hat er mehr drauf als sein Bruder." Johannsen schmunzelte.

Petrov war immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wie organisiert eine geheime Basis von Widerständlern, Piraten, Kopfgeldjägern und Seperatisten war. Crushhead, der das Oberhaupt der Kolonienkette im Asteroidenfeld war, hatte verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet, als es darum ging die Clans und Gruppen zu einen und regieren. Die Riesige, gut getarnte Metallschleuse, die die Oberfläche des großen Brocken bedeckte und schwang auf, um einen Ausflugsschacht für Schiffe oberhalb der Größe einer Korvette schuf. Gleichermaßen hatten sich im selben Moment fünf kleine Schächte für Jäger geöffnet. Als erstes kam eine Korvette, ein flaches, sehr breites Ding mit einem Dutzend Geschütz- und Raketenbatterien heraus. Das Ding war vielleicht einmal ein Schiff des UNSC mit der Standartlackierung gewesen, aber nun war es Neongelb mit Schwarzen Stellen gefärbt. Dutzende Jäger schossen aus dem Hangar im Asteroiden und in Petrov's Kopf kam plötzlich eine Sequenz hoch, die ihm sagte, dass die Asteroidenkolonie insgesamt 300 Familien beherbergte, wobei es in jeder Familie mindestens drei oder vier Piloten gab und dass auf eine Familie mindestens zwei Schiffe kamen. Es gab 20 Korvetten, 15 Fregatten und dann gab es noch einen Trumpf in Crushheads Hand: die FLC Knuckleduster. Das Ding war das größte jemals gebaute Kreuzfahrtschiff der Menschheitschgeschichte gewesen. Damals war es von der Größe her einem Kreuzer der Marathim-Klasse gleichgekommen, und hatte den Namen UNSC Silverring getragen. Crushheads erste Amtshandlung war es gewesen, das Schiff zu überfallen und zu seinem Flaggschiff zu machen. In den vier Jahren danach hatte er den Schwarzmarkt leer gekauft und haufenweise Waffen und Ausrüstung installieren lassen. Nun war das Schiff auf das eineinhalbfache länger geworden, und trug Viele Dutzend Raketenbatterien, Zwei MBKs und einen aus einem Trümmerfeld geborgenen Energieprojektor sowie eine PPK, eine Partikel Projektor Kanone, einen extrem starken Laser, der hochgeladene Ionen verschoss. Mittlerweile waren alle Schiffe aus dem Asteroiden herausgekommen und Petrov's Longsword war von vielfarbigen Jägern aller Klassen umgeben, die allesamt mit Emblemen geschmückt waren. „An alle!", hallte Crushheads Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, „Gruppiert euch in Teams und macht euch bereit für die Sprungsätze!"

Petrov grinste. Die Wörter Sprungsatz und Sprengsatz hatten eine Menge miteinander gemeinsam, unter anderem auch ihre Funktionsweise. Ein Sprungsatz war ein Torpedo, angefüllt mit Technik, der bei der Zündung Löcher in den Realraum riss. Dabei wurden gleichzeitig Ein- und Austrittspunkt generiert. Ein Torpedo reichte aus, um eine ganze Flotte zu bewegen. Der UNSC setzte diese Technik jedoch nicht ein, da er auf größere, autonome Einheiten setzte, die einzeln Ziele anpeilten.

Petrov, sah wie ein Zylinder an seinem Schiff vorbeizog und dann raubte ihm ein blauer Blitz gefolgt von einem Gewaltigen Ruck die Sicht.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", Rafteran stand kurz davor auszuspeien, „Ich hab's gewusst! Warum schickt die Allianz die großen Schiffe vor? Um die kleinen zum Aufwischen nachzuschieben!" „Aber warum schicken sie 800 Jäger und Landungsboote auf uns?" „Um sicher zu gehen, dass wir auch alle draufgehen! Auch auf dem Planeten!" Rafterans Logik, welche durch die Sensorkontakte untermauert wurde, war nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen. Und nun holte er Atem für die nächste Salve. „Singh, machen sie Alles klar, was die Justitia zu bieten hat! Falls das Zeug nicht in zwei Minuten scharf ist, macht es auch keinen Unterschied mehr! Jackson, wie sieht's mit der Abyss aus?" „Soweit ich es sehe, laden sie grade nach." „Großartig! Dann werden sie vermutlich wieder ein paar von den Saftsäcken mitnehmen. Entschuldigung, ich bin sehr gereizt. Solche verbalen Entgleisungen bin ich nur dann gewohnt." „Slipstream-Signatur entdeckt, Weder Allianz, noch UNSC Typ." „Na tolle Nachrichten!"

Kapitel 18 Teil 3

2154 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Vinces Beschimpfungstirade endete im selben Moment, in dem seine Salve ihre Ziele zerfetzte, welche aus drei Grunts und zwei Schildlosen Elitekriegern bestand. „Was ‚ne Sauerei!" Vince rümpfte angewidert die Nase und spie aus. Sean warf im selben Moment wie Vince sein Gewehr über die Schulter. „Du musstest ja wieder die Schreddermunition verwenden! Mit ‚ner Granate wäre das viel sauberer gegangen." „Hast du auch wieder Recht." Vince reckte den Kopf um die Letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages zu erhaschen. „Alyenya an Redders.", schoss die Stimme der KI in den Moment konzentrierter Stille. „Anwesend." „Commander, wir haben vor etlichen Minuten Unterstützung von einer von Admiral Rafteran geführten Flotte erhalten und ein Gefecht gegen die Allianz ausfechten müssen. Nun werden wir von einer Flotte aus Kleinschiffen bedroht. Ich schlage vor, dass sie sofort hoch auf die Abyss kommen." „Können vor Lachen. Wir sitzen hier fest, solange die Allianz hier präsent ist." „Oh.", Alyenyas Stimme hörte sich nun sehr verlegen an, „Was sollen wir tun?" „Ich gebe euch hiermit freien Schussbefehl! Nehmt so viele wie möglich mit!" „Roger." Sean drehte Vince das Gesicht zu. „Wir haben die Scheiße ganz schön am dampfen!"

Shoromees Waffen tanzten und Plasma ließ die nächste Welle Feinde verbrennen. Seine Killzahl stieg nun auf 50. Das war, wie man es bei Elitekriegern zu sagen pflegte, soviel wert dass man darüber reden konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob seine ehemaligen Bundesgenossen nur so schlecht im Kampf waren, oder ob seine gute Ausbildung sich so sehr auszahlte. Offenbar traf beides zu. „Rodriguezmee?" „Shoromee?", die Stimme des Piloten schien sehr genervt, „Merk' dir bitte, dass du das „mee" am Ende meines Namens weglassen kannst." Shoromee atmete ein und rieb seine Mandiblen gegeneinander. „Ich will mich in aller Form entschuldigen. Die Anrede des Militärs geht ins Blut über. Was ich fragen wollte ist, wie sieht es mit den Truppenbewegungen aus? Wo sind Vincem… und Redders?" Rodriguez Atmete laut aus. „Wir haben überall Allianzler und Redders und Vince sind schon zu weit von dir entfernt, die sind in die andere Richtung gegangen. Geramee und Wolfmother haben ihre Teams aufgeteilt, um nach überlebenden zu suchen und diese in Sicherheit zu bringen. Quiquin und Totok sind ganz in deiner Nähe. Noch fragen?" „In welcher Richtung sind die beiden Unggoy von hier?" „Westlich von deinem Standort." „Ich bin Unterwegs, sage bitte den Beiden, dass sie die Stellung halten sollen." „Mit Freuden."

Die hellen Lichter um die Flotte herum verloschen und wichen der Schwärzen des Alls. Erneut knackte es in der Leitung und Crushheads Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Ivan, ich schicke dir ne Navmarkierung für Paladins Korvette, den sichersten Platz in dieser Schlacht. Dock an der Fury of the Storm II an, weiter Instruktionen folgen ok?" „Yep." Die Navmarkierung markierte eine Korvette jenen Flachen Types, der an der Hinterseite über drei Dockstellen für Jäger verfügte. Von diesem Typ gab es bei den Seperatisten gleich 3, eines Schwarz und Neongelb, eines Blutrot und eines Violett mit Blitzen versehen. Bei der Fury handelte es sich um das Violette Exemplar. Petrov aktivierte wie automatisch den Autopiloten und sah sich die Sensorkontakte an: Etliche Großschiffe des UNSC flogen in einer hohen Umlaufbahn um Alpha Lyrae, während das als Heart of Abyss bezeichnete Schiff sehr abgelegen zu der Flotte war. Dann klappte Petrov die Kinnlade herunter: an die 800 Seraphs und Landungsboote befanden sich im Anflug auf die Menschlichen Schiffe beider Seiten, da Crushheads Flotte nicht allzu fern von der UNSC Flotte herausgekommen war, wobei die Allianzler nur noch wenige Minuten entfernt waren. Also waren sie noch nicht zu spät. Ein Ruck und die Verdunkelung seiner Sicht bestätigten Petrov, dass sein Schiff an die Fury angedockt war. Er blickte auf seine Instrument und schnallte sich ab, um zur Schleuse zu gehen. Sein Copilot tat es ihm nach. Der Typ schwieg immer.

Als die Schleuse sich öffnete, Grinsten Petrov zwei noch halb Jugendliche Gesichter entgegen. „Wir sind Paladins Söhne.", antworteten die Beiden, bevor auch nur ein Wort gefallen war, „Wir wissen bescheid, kommt mit in die Kommandozentrale."

Die Gänge des Schiffes waren sehr schmal und Petrov stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Warum nennt man euren Vater eigentlich Paladin und wie heißt ihr überhaupt?" Petrov kannte die Sitten und Gebräuche, die bei den Ausgestoßenen herrschten, unter anderem den Namensbrauch und dieser besagte, dass ein Kind von den Eltern einen Namen bekam, der innerhalb der Familie und für Formalitäten genutzt wurde. Mit der Aufnahme in den Kreis der Erwachsenen bekam es dann einen Ruf und Ehrennamen, der eine Eigenschaft der Person herauskristallisierte. Doch was konnte man für eine Eigenschaft haben, dass man Paladin genannt wurde? Und welche Namen hatten die beiden, welcher eine Eigenschaft zeigte? Sie sahen aus wie es bei Rebellen nun mal war: Beide hoch gewachsen und stämmig (wobei der eine stämmiger und der andere größer war) mit rückenlangen Haaren. Beide Trugen dieselbe Kleidung, die aus Schlichter, funktioneller Rebellenkleidung bestand, wobei beide eine Fülle an Ketten und Halsbändern Trugen, die bei dem einen mit Kruzifixen endeten und bei dem anderen mit dem christlichen Pentagramm. Keiner der beiden war großartig bewaffnet.

Auf Petrovs Frage hin grinsten die beiden. „Ich bin Logan", sagte der größere mit den Pentagrammhalsketten, „mein Rufnahme ist Screamer." „Mein formeller Name ist Jeremiah und mein Rufname ist Berzerk." meldete sich der Andere. „Und was unseren Vater angeht, so wist du es gleich sehen."

Sie Bogen um eine Ecke, gingen durch eine Tür uns standen in der Kommandozentrale der Fury of the Storm II, wo ein wahrer Hüne bereits auf sie wartete. Der Kerl war Massiv und trug genau wie die Jungen eine Flut an Halsketten, an denen Christliche Symbole aller Art baumelten. Auf der Rechten Seite seines breiten Gürtels baumelte eine M8E, die das einzige nicht verzierte Stück zu sein schien, während auf der linken Seite in einer Halterung ein Langschwert baumelte, welches noch stärker mit Christlichen Ornamenten verziert schien und durch seine Art Licht zu reflektieren den Stoff verriet, aus dem es Gemacht worden war: eine Vanadium- Titanium Legierung. Es klickte in Petrovs Kopf. Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich Paladin um und Begrüßte sie. „Der Herr sei mit Euch. Ich habe meine Instruktionen von Crushhead erhalten, in etwa vier Minuten geht es hier rund!"

„Warum halten wir hier an, Tinx?" Johannesen schien stark irritiert. „Weil dieser Platz perfekt für einen Hinterhalt ist." Sie standen vor zwei gewaltigen, unbewohnten und maroden Häusern, die die Straße säumten. „Was hast du vor?" Auch Haverson schien nicht zu ahnen, was Tinx plante. „Ich habe mir gedacht, da diese Häuser leer stehen und die Allianz in etwa zehn Minuten hier einen großen Konvoi durchschickt, dass wir alle zu Straße gerichteten im Erd und Kellergeschoss liegenden Stützpfeiler dieser beiden Bruchbuden mit Sprengsätzen präparieren uns, dann absetzten und wenn die Allianz da mit ihrem Gerät durchkommt die Beiden Dinger so Flachmachen, dass sie die Covies unter sich begraben." „Verdammt gute Idee!", Johannesen grinste. „Aber wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch bis der Konvoi anrückt?" Tinx sah auf seine Uhr. „In etwa neun Minuten plus eine fürs Absetzten!" „Also los, frisch ans Werk!"

Kapitel 18 Teil 4

2213 Stunden IKZ/LZ

FL Knuckleduster

Alpha Lyrae

Crushhead bekam nun endlich eine Verbindung zu dem Marathimkreuzer, der ganz in der Nähe der Allianzflotte hing. Das Gesicht eines alten, kräftigen Mannes in Uniform eines Admirals kam ins Bild und eine Sekunde konzentrieren gegenseitigen Musterns entstand. „Wer sind sie?", fragte der Admiral. „Ich bin Crushhead, Anführer der Separatistenkolonie im hiesigen Asteroidenfeld." „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ihr Aasgeier dort hockt." „Nicht freundlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meine gesamte Kolonie zu ihrer Hilfe mobilisiert habe." „Sie haben, was?" Das Gesicht des Admirals entgleiste und spiegelte verblüffung wieder. „Ich dachte sie wollten sich unsere Schiffe und die der Allianz unter den Nagel reißen, wenn die mit uns fertig wären." Crushhead atmete durch. „Gut, ich habe etwas gegen die Erdregierung und ihrer Politik, aber habe ich jemals behauptet, dass ich mit der Allianz im Bunde Stehe?" „Nein." Der Admiral lächelte plötzlich. „Verdammt, sie kommen genau richtig." „Danke für die Blumen, aber wir wollen die Allianz doch nicht warten lassen." „Da haben sie Recht." Crushhead öffnete einen Audiokanal an alle Seine Schiffe. „An Alle, nehmt euch die Allianz- Missgeburten vor, aber lasst die anderen Schiffe im Sektor in Ruhe. Pro Abgeschossenem Schiff gelten zwei Krediteinheiten. Haut rein und schaltet den Flottenstream an." Crushhead wandte sich wieder dem Admiral zu. „Sie haben einen Flottenradiosender für Schlachten?" „Yep, die Jungs und Mädels kämpfen einfach besser wenn sie ihre Musik im Ohr haben." Der Admiral rieb sich das Kinn. „Sollte ich vielleicht auch mal vorschlagen." Er schmunzelte. „Spielen sie in diesem Sender auch Flip?" „Fast nur." „Großartig, ich werd' mal reinhören."

Petrov hatte noch nie jemanden so fliegen sehen wie Paladin. Die Fury of the Storm II war um ihre eigene Achse rotiert und hatte eine kleine Salve aus Raketen auf eine Gruppe der U-förmigen Landungsschiffe abgeschossen. Als nächstes Rotierte das Schiff um die Längsachse und gewann etwas Abstand zum Kampfgetümmel. Die Allianz gab alles und die Rebellen nutzten ihre Schiffe voll aus. In jedem Schiff der Rebellen verschmolzen Überlebenswille, raue Bedingungen und das höchste Maß an Genialität zu exzellenten Waffen. Dabei hatte man einige Techniken perfektioniert wie die im Vergleich zu anderen Klassen winzigen MBKs von Korvetten, die nun zwar Geschosse desselben Kalibers verschossen, diese aber um ein vielfaches höher beschleunigten. Auf kleiner Fläche fokussiert durchbrachen diese Geschosse mühelos alle Arten von Schilden und Panzerungen. Die Fury verfügte über zwei dieser Geschütze. Paladin hatte diese zuerst aufladen lassen und nun wendete er mit Genügend abstand um einen guten Zielwinkel zu bekommen und mit diesen zwei kugeln so viele Kleinschiffe wie möglich mitzunehmen. Die Drehung erfolgte so schnell, dass Petrov sich aufgrund der durch den nahen Planeten immer noch auf ihn wirkenden Kräfte zerrissen werden würde, dass sah er von seinem Stehplatz aus direkt in die Mitte der Feindlichen Flotte, die trotz der Verluste immer noch versuchte die Formation zu halten. „Logan, Mach eines von den Schreddereiern fertig.", sagte Paladin nüchtern aber angespannt. Screamer tippte hastig auf seinem Terminal herum. „Vorderer Auswurfschacht, Vater?" „Ja." Die Flotte war nun nur noch wenige Sekunden entfernt. Zwanzig Sekunden und sie würden mit den ersten Schiffen kollidieren. Paladin tippte auf seinem Terminal herum und legte die Hand auf drei Markierungen, die auf rot umgesprungen waren. Petrov wusste, dass es Schnellkontrollen waren.

„Zehn Sekunden bis zum Aufprall. Neun. Acht. Sieben. Fünf. Vier." Paladin hieb nacheinander auf die Tasten ein. Zwei rote Strahlen lösten sich links und rechts vom Cockpit, im selben Moment schoss auch ein Schwarzer Zylinder unterhalb des Cockpits hervor, doch Petrov konnte nicht mehr viel sehen, denn genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde das Schiff von der Wucht der Korrekturtriebwerke im 90 Grad Winkel nach oben geschossen. Petrov und seinen Copiloten warf es herum. Nun wieder auf stabilem Kurs rappelten sich die beiden hoch. „Habt ihr eine Aufzeichnung von dem was eben passiert ist?" Jeremiah grinste. „Klar. Sieh es dir an." Er deutete auf den Monitor vor dem er saß, darauf waren Aufnahmen von einer der Rumpfkameras der Knuckleduster zu sehen. Durch ein Blitzgewitter von Licht und Feuer war zu sehen, wie zwei dünne rote Strahlen zwölf Seraphs durchlöcherten und in Feuer aufgehen ließen. Keine halbe Sekunde Später gab es eine kleinere Explosion und es hagelte explosive Schrapnelle auf eine Traube von Landungsbooten nieder, von denen gut die Hälfte zerrissen wurde.

Die Großschiffe der Menschen zerrieben die Allianzkleinschiffe. Die Knuckleduster entfachte fünf Schiffe auf einmal, wenn sie eines der Schiffe berührte mit den PPK, die Justicia zerriss mit Raketen und die Abyss flutete den Orbit mit Plasma. Die Gesamte Allianzflotte wurde sehr schnell und unter geringen Verlusten zerstört. Doch was im All so einfach war, war auf dem Boden umso schwerer.

Shoromee gefiel die Art in der die Stadt gebaut worden war, funktionell und gut zu verteidigen. Laut der von Rodriguez übertragenen Karte war es nicht mehr weit bis zu dem nächsten Team von Soldaten. Die grünen Punkte auf der Karte rückten einige Blocks näher …und noch etwas. Es war ein roter Punkt und im selben Moment, in dem Shoromee ihn sah einen der grünen Punkte ganz in der Nähe verlöschen ließ. Shoromee markierte den Punkt und stellte fest, dass er nur 200 Meter entfernt war. Hastig sprintete er um die Ecke des nächsten Häuserblocks herum und sah die Straße entlang auf der in 180 Metern entfernt laut Markierung sein Feind sein sollte. Er umfasste seine Plasmagewehre fester und begann zu laufen. Er sah, wie ihm fünf Menschen entgegenkamen und ihm Teamunterordnung bestätigten. Dann wurde der Letzte der Gruppe von einem Flimmern und einem unglaublich hellen Lichtblitz erfasst und als man ihn wieder sah, waren nur noch zwei Teile von ihm übrig, man hatte ihn der Länge nach zerschnitten, mit einem Partikelschwert. Shoromee hob seine Plasmagewehre und gab eine mehrsekündige Salve auf den Punkt ab, an dem der Mensch grade noch gestanden hatte. Keine Reaktion. Shoromee fluchte in seiner Geburtsprache und steckte seine Plasmagewehre in die dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen. Statt der Beiden Gewehre langte er mit beiden Händen auf den Rücken, wo er zwei Partikelschwerter trug. Dann wandte er sich den Menschen zu. „Lauft weiter, ich gebe euch ein Ziel, auf dass ihr schießen sollt!" Der Corporal, der die Gruppe führte nickte und lief weiter. Shoromee stand nun mitten auf der Straße und hielt nach dem verräterischen Flimmern und Leuchten Ausschau, welches den Getarnten Elitekrieger entlarvte, vergeblich. Um ein Zeichen für einen Kampf Sangheili gegen Sangheili zu geben, aktivierte er seine Schwerter. Das Geräusch wie von einer explodierenden Plasmagranate entspannte ihn.

Sein Feind gab sich erst zwanzig Meter vor ihm zu erkennen, indem er seine Waffe hob und auch sie aktivierte. Eine Minute von gegenseitigem, stummem Umkreisen entstand, die durch den anderen Sangheili beendet wurde, der Shoromee ansprang, der wiederum seine Schwerter überkreuzte um den Schlag abzufangen. Der Angreifer wurde zurückgestoßen. Shoromee verlor keine Zeit und begann abwechselnd mit seinen Waffen auf den Feind einzuschlagen, um ihn nicht zum Angriff kommen zu lassen. Das Rechte Schwert schoss vor und stoppte in einem Feuerwerk aus Plasma und Funken, das linke Schwert schoss vor und stoppte ebenso. Shoromee schob seinen Gegner langsam aber sicher die Straße hinunter, aber sein Gegenüber war klug genug, sich so zu stellen, dass er den Menschen gegenüber kein Ziel bot. Plötzlich stoppte das Partikelschwert des anderen in der Luft und stieß mit ungeheurer Wucht zu, worauf Shoromees Linkes Partikelschwert in hohem Bogen weggeschleudert wurde, im selben Moment schoss ein brennender Schmerz durch die Schulter des Ketzers. Nun musste Shoromee in die Defensive gehen. Seine Waffe fegte in und her, um die nunmehr in Stichen ausgeführten Attacken des Gegners abzuwehren. Plötzlich wurde Shoromee klar, warum der andere nur noch zu stach: Der Energievorrat seines Schwertes ging nun auf einen Kritischen wert Hinunter, noch ein einziger Kräftiger Hieb und er währe wehrlos. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, regelte Shoromee die Energieversorgung seiner Partikelklinge auf den maximalen Wert hinauf und stützte seinen rechten Arm mit dem Linken. Die Klinge der Waffe wuchs mit einem Mal gewaltig an und Shoromee ließ die Klinge mit der Kraft beider Arme und voller Energie durch seinen Feind hindurch schießen. Der Sangheili wurde um die Mitte getroffen, zerteilt und ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug kollabierte sein Tarnfeld. Shoromee Deaktivierte sein eines Schwert und packte das Andere ebenfalls wieder ein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh jemanden getötet zu haben, um jemand anderen zu retten. Der Schmerz pulste plötzlich wieder durch seine verletzte Schulter und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Einen Moment war ihm schwarz vor den Augen, dann hörte er die Stimme zweier Unggoy und eine sanfte Hand, die seine Schulter behandelte. Shoromee öffnete die Augen und sah Quiquin und Kakap, die grade damit beschäftigt waren, ihn aufzusetzen. Shoromee wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann drückte er die beiden an sich, wie seine besten Freunde.

„Und, wie sieht es aus, Gunnery Sergeant?" Tinx lächelte. Eigentlich hätten sie keinen besseren Ort für einen Hinterhalt haben können, und dazu noch einen Sicheren Logenplatz auf dem Dach eines Hauses um ein solches Schauspiel zu sehen. Johannesen nahm das Auge von ihrem Zielfernrohr und wandte sich ihm und Haverson zu. „Die haben einen Grunt vorgeschickt um die Lage zu klären." „Wie lange noch?" „Etwa drei Minuten." „Perfekt." Tinx packte in seine Jackentasche, Förderte eine Zigarrenschachtel zu Tage und entzündete sich eine mit seinem Feuerzeug. „Kinder", sagte er während er den Rauch des ersten Zuges ausblies, „Das sind an die 50 Kills auf einmal. Das muss gefeiert werden." „Und wie?" Haverson sah ihn irritiert an. Tinx nahm einen langen Zug aus seiner Zigarre und blickte in den Frühabendhimmel. Tinx zeichnete mit dem Finger Sternbilder nach und schien die Aussicht einfach nur zu genießen. Er nahm noch einen Zug und reichte den kaum gerauchten Stumpen an Johannesen weiter, die bereits ein Auge darauf geworfen hatte. Während sich Tinx auf dem Dach mit dem Blick zu den beiden Gebäuden wieder hinlegte, leitete sich Johannsen stumm die Position des solaren Systems her. Nach einigen Augenblicken, kniete sie sich wieder hin und sah durch ihr Zielfernrohr. Dann gab sie Tinx ein Zeichen. Der Atmete noch einmal durch. „Wie ich eingangs schon mal erwähnte, muss man die hier erlangten Kills feiern. Und zwar mit einem Feuerwerk!" Beim Letzten Wort dieses Satzes drückte Tinx den Fernzünder durch und im selben Moment fielen die Leeren Häuser zusammen und gaben noch einen letzen Blitz von sich bevor sie auf die Allianztruppen stürzten. Haverson lächelte plötzlich. „Weiter geht's, wir haben noch ne Menge zu erledigen." „Kein Gegenargument.", sagte Johannesen und Schnippte den Stumpen von Tinx Zigarre weg. Die noch mit glühender Asche bestückten Kippe, fiel auf den Rand der Begrenzung des Flachdaches jenen Gebäudes. Der Letzte Sonnenstrahl berührte diesen Rest und Verkroch sich dann. Die Blutigste Nacht in der Geschichte der Kolonie Alpha Lyraes hatte damit begonnen…

Interludium

Infektion

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

Stufe der Stille

Forschungszentrum der Allianz

auf einem Planetoiden

Delta Ceti Schuttfeld

Vor dem Abgeriegelten Sicherheitslabor

Einfriedung

„Wird es Funktionieren?" Aus Dirataas Stimme drang mehr als nur ein bisschen Angst. Die Hälfte der Mobilen Truppen der Einrichtung waren in die Einfriedung geordert worden und standen nun um sie herum. „Wir wissen nicht, was es in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat." Wanarmee schien ebenso beunruhigt wie sie auch. „Dieses Wesen ist vollkommen unberechenbar." „Hatten sie nicht von einer magnetischen Fixierung in der von innen auf keinen Fall zu öffnenden Röhre gesprochen?" Wanarmee seufzte. „Wir haben ihm direkt neben den Knochen Metallkörper implantiert, damit man es magnetisch fesseln konnte. Und was die Röhre angeht, so hätte sie von der Bearbeitung durch einen wütenden Jiralhanae keinen Kratzer abbekommen." Sein Redefluss wurde durch ein Seufzen erneut unterbrochen. „Wir wissen nicht, wer oder Was uns da drin begegnet. Diese Kreatur hat die Möglichkeit sich selbst und alles um sich herum durch die Nanomaschinen seiner Eingeweide nach seinem Willen zu Formen und wir haben ihm genug Zeit dazu gelassen." „Können wir den Raum nicht durch das interne Sicherheitssystem Scannen?" „Nein, das Wesen hat als erste freie Handlungen die dazu nötigen internen Geräte vernichtet." Ein Sangheili in schwarzer Rüstung trat hinzu. „Ich möchte das Gespräch zwischen zwei Hochgelehrten nicht unterbrechen, aber ich muss dennoch dennoch melden, dass meine Soldaten einsatzbereit sind." „Trifft sich gut.", sagte Wanarmee. „Beginnen sie die Operation, und nehmen sie der Kreatur die Zeit sich zu verändern!" „Da bliebe nur noch eine Formalität zu klären.", warf der schwarz gepanzerte ein, „Und die bezieht sich auf die Bewaffnung meiner Truppe. Sollen wir Schockwaffen oder scharfe Plasmawaffen nutzen?" Wanarmee überlegte kurz. „Rüsten sie ihre Männer mit beiden Waffengarnituren aus." „Zu Befehl!"

„Zurücktreten! Formieren!" Die Panzertür wurde geöffnet und die Linien aus fünfunddreißig Unggoy, aufgeteilt in Fünferteams und ausgestattet mit Schockpistolen gingen auf ihre Positionen an der Front. Dahinter positionierten sich die Sangheilikrieger und in den Freien Ecken des Schussfeldes gingen vier Lekgolo auf Position, die ihre Plasmamörser gegen hochfrequenente Schockwaffen eingetauscht hatten. Durch das Entfernen der Panzertür kam eine ebenso bizarre wie abstoßende Szenerie ins Bild: Von der Decke und Vom Boden erstreckten sich Säulen von derselben Färbung wie die Haut des Wesens, was es - zu recht – Organisch aussehen ließ. Decken und Bodenstreben trafen sich zusammen mit anderen Streben von den Wänden und den Konsolen des Raumes in einer Art ovalem Kokon. „Unggoy Team 1, Feuer auf den Knoten eröffnen, mit Plasma!" Kaum war der Befehl ausgesprochen, schon schossen Plasmastrahlen auf das Ziel zu und führten zu einer heftigen Explosion, welche die Sicht vernebelte. Als wieder etwas zu sehen war, sprudelte eine rote Flüssigkeit aus den Streben und einem Loch in der Hülle hervor und spritze auf den Boden. Eine Sekunde lang schien dies anzudauern, dann gab es ein lautes, Hässliches Geräusch, als hätte man einen Sangheili entlang seiner Venen und Arterien gesprengt und die Bizarre Konstruktion Organischer Bauart fiel in einer Wolke aus dunkeler Flüssigkeit zu Boden. Einzig und Allein das Wesen im Inneren des Kokon stand noch. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie gute Chancen hatten, es nun zu überwältigen. „An Alle, Schockwaffen feuern!" Das Wesen stand starr, auch noch als ein unsägliches Blitzgewitter von mehrsekündiger Dauer sich auf es entlud. Nach einem Augenblick hörte das schreckliche Feuer auf und das Wesen kam wieder in Sicht. Es Schien zu taumeln, eine Unglaublichkeit, da die eben aufgebrachte Konzentrierte Macht der Schockstrahlen ausgereicht hätte um ein Dutzend Jiralhanae umzubringen. Das Wesen taumelte einen weiteren Augenblick, dann urplötzlich schoss es in die Höhe. Während es in der Luft hing, schoss aus seinem Rückenwulst eine Reihe kantiger, scharf gezackter, Chitinartiger Platten hervor, welche sich über den ganzen Körper verteilten und als dies beendet war, gebar der Wulst der Kreatur noch zwei weitere Extremitäten, lang und dürr, mit Stacheln an der Spitze versehen. Die Soldaten, überrascht, dass sich das Wesen im Sprung gerüstet hatte, hoben ihre Waffen und gaben ein unbarmherziges Trommelfeuer auf die Kreatur ab, doch woraus auch immer der neue Panzer dieses Wesens bestand, er war gegen diese Art von Beschuss vollkommen unempfindlich. „Plasmawaffen, los!" Die Letzten Schüsse von elektrischer Energie verebbten und wurden von einem Trommelfeuer aus Plasma und Kristallnadeln abgelöst. Als hätte das Wesen gemerkt, dass es gegen diese Waffen nicht so gut gewappnet war wie gegen die Schocker zuvor, warf es sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zur Seite und Stürzte sich, bevor ihm auch nur ein einziger Soldat mit der Zielerfassung folgen konnte auf die ersten Reihen, der Unggoy und stach auf jeden der kleinen Soldaten in seiner Reichweite mit den Stacheln in lebenswichtige Punkte des Organismus. Kein einziger Schuss der hinteren Reihen traf sein Ziel und so starben 35 Unggoy binnen von 30 menschlichen Sekunden. Dann waren die Sangheili an der Reihe.

Dirataa war geistesgegenwärtig genug um sich hinter die Reihen der Sangheili zu stellen und zu ducken, als das Wesen zum Sprung auf den dicht gedrängten Trupp aus zwanzig Sangheilikriegern, plus ihr und Wanarmee ansetzte und ihren Kopf um Haaresbreite verfehlte, dafür aber die Eingeweide des Gruppenführers über den gesamten Bereich verteilte.

Dirataa warf sich zu Boden, das Gesicht auf dem Boden und wartete. Zwanzig weitere menschliche Sekunden lang waren die Laute von Zerstörung, Rache und unbändigem Hass zu hören. Dann Stille, unterbrochen von einem leisen Klicken. Sie drehte sich um und sah dem Wesen genau in das Gesicht, von dem durch die neu erworbene Panzerung nur noch die beiden Augen, die vor Hass zu brennen schienen übrig geblieben waren. Erneut spürte sie die kalte Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf, ein Gefühl, welches ihr mehr Angst machte, als das vorangegangene Massaker. Eine Stimme, die aus gefrorenem Hass zu bestehen schien, hallte in darin wieder. „Du wirst die letzte sein, die hier stirbt!" Dann warf es ihr nur noch einen letzten Blick zu … und war urplötzlich verschwunden. Dirataa spürte nur noch Panik in sich, sie begann zu schreien und rannte in Richtung des Aufzuges los.

Das Wesen beobachtete diese Regung von der Decke des Ganges aus und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Es kannte keine anderen Emotionen außer Hass und Wut und in dem Fall dieser Sangheili wollte es sich an ihr besonders rächen, da sie versucht hatte in seinen Geist einzudringen und ihm seinen freien Willen zu nehmen. Ohne Eile ging es in die Mitte des Raumes und warf aus seinem Wulst auf dem Rücken, dem nach Außen sichtbaren Teil seiner persönlichen Schöpfungsmaschinerie Tentakel nach allen Leichnahmen aus. Nun zeigte sich, warum es jedes dieser Opfer mit seinen Stacheln gestochen hatte: Es hatte in jeden der hier liegenden Nanomaschinen injiziert, um sich zunächst über die Gehirne seiner Opfer und deren Nervenverbindungen herzumachen und aus diesen Erinnerungen und Gedanken auf sein Gehirn zu übertragen, ein Gehirn von der Schöpfung entworfen für eine Königin eines Volkes. Doch allein seine Anwesenheit machte ein Volk überflüssig, es selbst war sein eigener Gott und Schöpfer, der alles Wissen dieses Universums und alles was existierte in sich vereinen konnte.

Die Kreatur rollte sich zusammen, und begann binnen der nächsten Sekunden mit einer Katharsis der Erinnerungen aller Lebewesen, die sie bis jetzt getötet hatte.

Als sie nach einigen Sekunden fertig war, begann sie die Materie seiner Opfer in sich zu transferieren und begann zu denken, was es nun werden würde. Dieser Akt brachte das Wesen seinem Lebenszweck, dem Töten und Aufnehmen allen Lebens im Universum einen Schritt näher…

Kapitel 19

Die nächste Runde

„Die Allianz hat uns viel gebracht, auch die Sinnlosigkeit des Krieges."

Sprichwort der Unggoy

2236 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Ostrand von Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Mit einem für einen Unggoy übermenschlichen Kraftakt hatten Quiquin und Kakap Shoromee wieder auf die Hufe gehoben. Nun ging dieser nur notwendig an der einen Schulter verarztet und den Arm in einer Schlinge tragend ging er nun neben den beiden her. Shoromee imponierte die Art und Weise in der sich die Unggoy um ihn gekümmert hatten. Er hatte diese Art von schneller Hilfe nur bei Artgenossen gesehen, was für Shoromee bedeutete, dass sich seine von Haus aus Erlernte Freundlichkeit zu anderen Rassen sehr auszahlte. Shoromee wusste, dass die Unggoy wenn sie unter sich waren nahezu Utopisch lebten. Keiner kannte als Angehöriger dieser Spezies Hass, Wut, Aggression oder Rivalität von seinen Artgenossen. Das interessante an den Unggoy war, dass sie im Gegensatz zu allen Wesen der Allianz von Natur aus friedlich gewesen, da ihnen die Evolution aufgrund des Fehlens von Feinden keinen Instinkt für Kampf und Gewalt beschert hatte. Was die Unggoy von den anderen Rassen unterschied war die Tatsache, dass sie eine sehr stark ausgeprägte soziale Bindung untereinander hatten. Das Interessanteste war, dass diese Laune der Evolution ihnen die Grundsteine für eine vollkommen friedliche, gewaltlose Gesellschaft in die Hand gegeben hatte. Unggoy töteten keine Artgenossen, Unggoy kannten bis zur Übernahme durch die Allianz auch keine Ränge oder Sonderstellungen, woraus auch eine Urdemokratische, lokale Regierungsform resultierte die jedem Unggoy ein Leben in Frieden und Zufriedenheit garantierte. Doch das Erscheinen der Allianz änderte erst mit der Einführung von Soldaten, Armeen und Soldaten, verdarb dies alles: Plötzlich wurde Millionen friedlicher Wesen das Töten und Hassen antrainiert, was sich auch auf die nun durch die Propheten geführte Gesellschaft niederschlug.

Shoromee begann aus einer Idee heraus eine Verbindung zu Rodriguez zu öffnen. „WAS ZUM HÖLLENHENKER IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER LOS?" Rodriguez schien so ziemlich mit Nerven und Geduld am absoluten Ende zu sein. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wo sich noch Überlebende finden." Rodriguez atmete einige Male tief durch. „Ok, Shoromee, geh weiter nach Osten, ich habe die Chips der noch lebenden Markiert." „Danke.", sagte Shoromee, „Du solltest besser keine solchen Aggressionen aufbauen, Rodriguezm…" „Können vor Lachen."

Shoromee drehte sich zu seinen Unggoy-Kumpanen um. „Los, gen Osten, Soldaten, Freunde!"

Rodriguez war vor Wut und Entnervung kurz vor einem Anfall von Zerstörungswut. In dem neben seinem Terminal stehenden Aschenbecher lagen dutzende halb gerauchter und in Wut hineingeworfener oder ausgedrückter Zigaretten. „Dafür zahlen sie dir einfach zu wenig.", dachte Rodriguez. „Es muss doch irgendeine Zulage für Operators geben, als Entschädigung für die ständige Unterbrechung durch halb geschulte Miliz-Idioten, die von strategischer Kriegsführung keine Ahnung haben." Rodriguez lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, befriedigt den Idiotischen Fragen aus den hohlen Köpfen von Provinz-Sergeants genüge getan zu haben. In einem Anflug von Entspannung studierte er die Taktische Karte mitsamt ihrer Markierungen: Überall sah man Positionslichter ausgehen, zu 90% Allianzler, die in die Fallen der Menschen getappt waren, die diese hier in ihrem Taktischen Vorteil ausgelegt hatten. Die Punkte waren gut verteilt, bis auf… Rodriguez stierte auf die Stelle, an der sich viele rote Punkte zusammengezogen hatten. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah erneut hin. Kein Zweifel und nun Spuckte der Rechner ihm auch eine Zahl aus: 520 Feinde auf einem Platz zentriert. Da müsste man ein Auge drauf werfen, aber wer? Drei grüne, markierte Punkte bewegten sich auf die Position zu, offensichtlich Tinx, Haverson und Johannesen. Sichtlich erfreut, dass sich dieses Problem von selbst gelöst hatte, öffnete er eine Leitung.

„Sag mal, Paladin", Petrov musste die Frage unbedingt jetzt stellen. „Warum heißt dein Schiff Fury of the Storm II? Was war die I und was ist daraus geworden?" Paladin, der grade dabei gewesen war, seine Panzerung aus Titanplatten anzulegen war, musste grinsen.

„Das willst du wissen? Kein Problem!" Paladin trat gegen die Tür seines Spindes und Zog die Riemen fest, die seine Schienenbeinpanzerung hielt. „Um etwas weiter auszuholen, ich hab früher in Angel City als Erzgräber gearbeitet, du weißt, dass die Stadt auf den größten Vanadiumstollen aufgebaut ist, oder?" „Ja." „Da hab ich gearbeitet, als Sucher für neue Erzadern, wobei ich recht erfolgreich war. Du kennst doch noch die alten Shrapnells, oder?" Petrov nickte. Wer kannte die extremste Form der Verbesserung jener Idee vom Motorrad nicht. Die Dinger hatten ursprünglich mal Preyfalcon geheißen, aber da hinlänglich bekannt gewesen war, dass die Dinger gleichzeitig schnell und immens stabil waren, sodass man ein solches Ding mit Splittern bombardieren konnte, bevor es auch nur Ausbrach, nannte man sie Shrapnells. Auf dem Breiten Sitz eines Shrapnells konnte man sich Zurücklehnen, sie des Lebens Freuen, die Hände hinter den Kopf nehmen und ein Nickerchen machen, da diese Dinger einen verdammt guten Stoßausgleich hatten, der aus Flüssiger Gewichtsverteilung bestand. So Ein Teil bot genug Platz, um drei und wenn man viel Geschick hatte, vier Leute zu Transportieren, aber das geniale war, dass man bei einem solchen Teil keine Schutzkleidung gegen Wind und Kälte mehr brauchte, da man in den Gebieten, in denen die Dinger verbreitet worden waren sowieso Kleidung mit eingebauten Thermoeinheiten trug. „So ein Teil habe ich mir Geleistet, diese Art der Lackierung, die du draußen schon gesehen hast, allen möglichen Schnickschnack und dann hab ich auch noch selbst den Schriftzug Fury of the Storm darauf Graviert. Ich hatte tierische Freude an dem Ding, bis ich eines Tages doch noch einen Unfall gebaut habe. Dabei wurde ich von dem Ding abgeworfen und das Teil ist ungebremst in einen der Schächte für die Evakuierungsschiffe gebrettert. Ich hab's nie wieder gesehen. Das ist der Eine Teil der Geschichte. Der Rest ist bekannt, ich hab die Korvette hier aus einem Trümmerfeld geborgen und sah es als zweite Chance für den Namen." Logan kam herein. Auch er hatte sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder in eine Art von Panzerung gehüllt und trug nun Waffen. „Wir erreichen gleich den Eintrittspunkt. Judith weiß bescheid." Dann wandte er sich an Petrov. „Und du willst wirklich aus dem Swingby heraus starten?" „Hab's schon öfter gemacht und ist, wenn man's kann ein Kinderspiel."

Die Anwesenden Männer, Petrov, sein Copilot, Paladin und seine Söhne kletterten durch die Schleuse in Petrov's Longsword. Petrov und sein Copilot hatten kaum Platz genommen, als auf einer Konsole ein Countdown bis zum Erreichen des Abwurfspunktes. An Sich war das Manöver Selbstmord, wenn man es nicht wusste den Zeitpunkt zu erkennen. Die Fury schoss in einem Swingby dem Boden entgegen, Zündete Die Bremstriebwerke und ließ sich durch die Aufhebung der Kraft wieder aus der Atmosphäre katapultiert wurde. Im Moment, in dem das Schiff wieder begann zu Steigen, musste Petrov ausklinken und den Longsword sauber herunterbringen.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. Der Boden raste auf sie zu. Die Schiffe wurden getrennt, aber noch war der Longsword nicht ausgeklinkt. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. In einer Bewegung traf sie alle ein heftiger Schub, der sie nach oben riss, dann stoppte er, als Petrov im genau richtigen Moment ausklinkte und das Schiff auf Kurs brachte. Richtung Boden.

Kapitel 19 Teil 2

2245 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Ostrand von Angel City

Wohngebäude XZ- Alpha 4

4. Stockwerk

Alpha Lyrae

Amy Redders war sich sicher, dass nun der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um sich abzusetzen. Sie nahm den Rucksack, in den sie ihre Wertsachen und alle Sachen gepackt hatte, an denen sie hing und nahm die Letzte dort liegende Waffe, eine M6D aus dem Waffenhalter im Treppenhaus des Gebäudes. Erst als sie der Waffe ein Magazin zugeführt und die letzte dort liegende Munition in ihre Jackentasche hatte sinken lassen, fühlte sie sich bereit. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinab ins Erdgeschoss und verließ das gewaltige Gebäude. Draußen erwartete sie das Halbdunkel der kürzlich hereingebrochenen Nacht, durchzuckt von Blitzen und dem Dumpfen Wummern und Fauchen, womit die Waffen beider beteiligen Seiten abgefeuert wurden. Vorsichtig sah sie nach beiden Seiten, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen, in welche Richtung sie gehen müssen würde. Nach einigen Blicken war sie sich sicher: Rechte Seite, raus aus der Stadt und auf die Anhöhe, um von dort aus noch anwesende Rettungsschiffe zu finden.

Shoromee und die Unggoy gingen eine Straße nach der anderen ab. Da Rodriguez mit der Situation offensichtlich überfordert war, hatten die drei vermieden, sich erneut zu melden. Nun suchten sie auf ihren Bewegungsmeldern nach Lebenszeichen von Bewohnern, dir noch nicht evakuiert waren. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch niemanden gefunden, außer einem Dutzend Jackals, aus dem sie kurzerhand ein Feuerwerk gemacht hatten. Kakap machte die Vorhut, da Shoromee von dem Kampf mit dem getarnten immer noch sehr geschwächt war. Nach einer Ewigkeit des Wartens gab Kakap bei der Umrundung einer Hausecke plötzlich ein Handzeichen, worauf Shoromee und Quiquin nachrückten. Gegen die Wand gedrückt sahen sie eine einsame Gestalt mit einem Rucksack die Straße entlang gehen, eindeutig menschlich und, soweit Shoromee das ermessen konnte, weiblich. Vorsichtig begannen die Drei der Person zu folgen.

Amy sah die Straße entlang, als sie eine Kreuzung erreichte. Die Luft war rein, weiter bis zur nächsten Ecke. Vorsichtig ging sie weiter, bis sie eine Einfahrt erreichte. Plötzlich hörte sie Kampfschreie von dort, so Unirdisch wie Hasserfüllt, und nun Realisierte sie auch wieso: sie stand direkt vor der Einfahrt und gab ein leichtes Ziel ab. Hastig begann sie Zu laufen, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Sie hatte im perfekten Moment damit angefangen, wäre sie eine Sekunde später zu dieser Bewegung gekommen, hätte sie eine Salve von Plasmastrahlen getroffen. Sie hastete weiter, mit der grausigen Gewissheit die Beute zu sein. Wo waren die Marines, wenn man sie brauchte? Urplötzlich stolperte Amy und fiel auf den Rücken. Die Krieger der Allianz wurden langsamer und kamen näher. Einer der beiden größeren begann zu lachen, und Amy wusste, dass ihr Leben hier enden würde. Sie hörte das Klicken einer Waffe, ein Fauchen … und fühlte wie sich ein kleines sehr breit gebautes Geschoss zwischen sie und den Feind schob worauf ein Aufblitzen um dessen Körper folgte. Amy sah die Schwarze Lackierung der Panzerung ihres Retters, und den aufgemalten Sensenmann in Rot. Einer von Seans Leuten.

Bei den Drei Außerirdischen Soldaten war der Groschen bei der Beobachtung der Menschenfrau bereits gefallen, sie hoben ihre Waffen und begannen in ihre Richtung zu laufen, wohl wissend, dass sie von drei Jackals und zwei Sangheili verfolgt wurde. „Kakap!", donnerte Shoromee, „Die Frau!" Quiquin hob seine Nadelwerfer und zog den Abzug durch, bis die Waffen klickten und Singalisierten, dass sie Leer waren, während, Kakap der Frau entgegen schoss, die zu Boden gestürzt war. Shoromee selbst riss die Abzüge seiner Plasmagewehre durch und ließ eine Flut aus Plasma sich über die Schilde seiner Feinde ergießen. Kakap hatte den von den Sangeheili auf die Menschenfrau abgegebenen Feuerstoß mit den Schilden seiner Panzerung abgefangen und gab nun zwei jener aufgeladenen Plasmastrahlen auf die gefächerte Gruppe ab. Fauchen und Sirren erfüllte die Luft und das Elektrische Summen von Schildgeneratoren verlosch. Wenige Sekunden später schlugen fünf nicht menschliche, widerlich veränderte Leichen auf dem Asphalt auf.

Amy erhob sich und sah das Wesen an, dass sie gerettet hatte. Sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken, ihre M6D zu ziehen, da dieses Kerlchen offensichtlich nur als Feind zu Klassifizieren war. „Ich bin Kakap.", quäkte der kleine freundlich, „Und wer bist du?" „Ich bin Amy. Amy Redders." „Bist du mit unserem Kommandanten verwandt?" Eine Dunkle Stimme hinter ihr lies sie herumfahren und sie sah dort einen Außerirdischen jener riesenhaften Spezies, ebenfalls in eine ihn kennzeichnende Rüstung gehüllt. „Euer Komman… Sean Redders?" Amy war die Situation so paradox, dass sie am liebsten lauthals gelacht hätte. „Ja, Sean Redders. Er ist hier in der Stadt." Amy fand ihre Fassung wieder. „Ich bin seine Ehefrau." „Wirklich?", mischte sich ein anderer, nicht minder breit gebauter Außerirdischer als Kakap ein. „Wirklich, und ich muss hier raus und in Sicherheit." Amy fühlte wie sie plötzlich an den Schultern gefasst, hochgehoben und mitgetragen wurde. Dann waren die Stimmen aller drei im Chor zu hören. „Wir helfen dir!" „Niedliche Truppe.", dachte Amy.

„Wie bitte?" Sean sah sehr ungläubig um sich. „Ja, 500 und mehr Covies auf einem Haufen. Du musst sofort Anrücken, die bekommen wir zu dritt nicht tot.", Hallte Tinx' Stimme aus seinem Kopfhörer. Sean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Vince herüber, der grade einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche nahm. Vince nickte auf Seans fragenden Blick hin, denn er hörte das Gespräch mit. „Bestätigt." Sagte Sean, „Wir kommen, gebt uns einen Navpunkt für eure Position!" „Positiv.", sagte Tinx und eine Navmarkierung erschien, die einen Punkt etwa zweieinhalb Kilometer vor ihnen bezeichnete. „Sind unterwegs.", sagte Vince nun, der seine Flasche wieder verstaut hatte. Die Verbindung schloss sich und Vince nahm seine LMG wieder in die Hand. „Nahkampf?", fragte er knapp. „Nicht auszuschließen.", sagte Sean und sah sich sein Kampfmesser an. Dann verstaute er es uns nahm stattdessen sein Ma5CG heraus. Vince zog an einem Hebel an der Seite seiner Waffe, neben dem Melee stand. So etwas war bei seinen LMGs nicht vorhanden gewesen, die er bei den SpecOps getragen hatte, also war er neugierig, was das wohl war. Mit einem mechanischem Klacken und dem Geräusch, das eine Feder von sich gab, die ihre Spannung verlor, schossen an der Spitze der Waffe zwei wenige Zentimeter lange, schimmernde Messer neben den Läufen hervor. „Niedlich.", entfuhr es Vince und er drehte sich nach Sean um, der ihm ein Zeichen gab, sich zu beeilen. „wolln wir das Ding mal ausprobieren."; murmelte Vince und lief los.

„Na großartig." „Kann doch nicht wahr sein." „500 Grunts, 20 Elitekrieger." Tinx nahm sein Fernglas von den Augen und begann dann seine Schrotflinte und andere Einzelteile aus seinen Beiden Kampftaschen, seinem Rucksack und seiner Kleidung zu ziehen. Dann begann er die Schrotflinte auseinander zu nehmen. „Was machst du da?" Haverson schien so sehr irritiert, dass er als er Tinkerman werkeln sah, vergaß diesen förmlich anzusprechen. „Ich" Tinkerman verschraubte zwei Stücke Rohr miteinander, „Nutze die Taktischen Vorteile" Er legte zwei stark nach Sensenblättern aussehende Klingen in eine Art Schablone, in deren Mitte er die Hälfte des eben abmontierten Laufes seiner Schrotflinte positionierte, „Die ich diesen Waffen Vorausschauend bei meinen Einsätzen verpasst habe" Er fixierte Klingen und Lauf, brachte am Unteren Ende des Laufes den Feuermechanismus an und legte die beiden verbundenen Stangen darum, „Da unten warten 500 Grunts auf uns. Eine Feuerwaffe müsste zu oft nachgeladen werden, bevor alle von ihnen tot sind, bis dahin sind wir längst Geschnetzeltes." Tinkerman beendete seine Bastelei mit der Verlängerung um ein weiteres unten spitzes Rohrstück. „Also bleibt uns als Alternative nur der Nahkampf." Tinx betrachtete die Waffe von Allen Seiten mit Argusaugen. „Wir haben das Glück, dass die da drüben kaum Schusswaffen haben, die sie nur den Elitekriegern zugeschoben haben, was unsere Aufgabe ziemlich erleichtert." Mit einem Klicken ließ Tinx zwölf Schrotflintenkugeln nahe dem unteren Ende in eine Öffnung seiner Waffe sinken, die er danach wieder verschloss. „Wir warten nur noch auf Sean und Vince, dann legen wir los." Die nun fertige und durchgeladene Waffe, rotierte um Tinx' Arm und nun konnte Haverson auch sehen, was es für eine Waffe war: Eine Art Speerlanze, in die eine Schrotflinte integriert war, am Kopf mit zwei Klingen ausgestattet, was bei viele Feinden eine extrem tödliche Nahkampfwaffe darstellte.

„Wie weit sind die Zwei noch entfernt?", fragte Johannesen. Tinx legte sich seine Waffe über die Schulter, setzte seinen Helm ab und eine Brille mit rechteckigen Gläsern auf, an deren Bügeln sich zwei Projektoren erwärmten und die Daten auf seine Netzhaut projizierten. „Zwei Kilometer, wenn's hochkommt sind das bei den beiden zwanzig Minuten." Haverson hob seine beiden graden Messer und lies diese mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in der Luft tanzen. „Und dann machen wir gehacktes!"

Die Gesammelte Aufmerksamkeit der Drei wurde Plötzlich von einem Longsword auf sich gezogen, der nur wenige Meter über ihrem Standort, dem Dachgarten eines verlassenen Restaurants in einem sechsstöckigen Haus, seine Antriebe stoppte und sich auf dem Jetport auf dem ihnen gegenüber liegenden Krankenhaus nieder lies.

„Downwards Spiral an Fury of the Storm II. " Petrov wurde ungeduldig. "Fury of the Storm II an Downwards Spiral." Meldete sich eine Frauenstimme, "Gut angekommen? Wie geht es Meinem Mann und meinen Söhnen?" „Uns geht es verdammt gut. Wir sind sicher gelandet und werden jetzt nach den hier stationierten Teams Ausschau halten.", sagte Petrov. „Wie sieht es mit Judith aus, Rachel?", schoss Paladin dazwischen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, deine Tochter ist mit der Angelwings I Raus und verteidigt die Defiance, unseren Träger." Paladin atmete aus, offensichtlich gleichzeitig beruhigt und angespannt. „Wir melden uns wieder.", sagte Logan um die Sache zu entspannen. Der Kanal schloss sich Augenblicklich und Paladin schlug mit der Rechten Faust in die linke offene Hand. „Was ist los?", fragte Petrov. „Meine Tochter bringt mich noch mal ins Grab.", sagte Paladin grade heraus. „Wieso das?" Paladin schlug erneut zu, sodass seine Knöchel knackten. „Weil sie meinen Beschützerinstink und die Spontanität meiner Frau besitzt, gemischt mit einer Irren Neugier und Kampfeslust. Alles an sich kein Problem, wenn sie nicht so verdammt Impulsiv wäre, dass sie die von diesen Seiten getriebenen Neigungen direkt in die Praxis umsetzen muss. Das einzige, was mich an beruhigt, ist dass sie Vorsichtig und eine verdammt gute Pilotin ist. Die wird da draußen nicht draufgehen aber sie wird mich so ablenken, dass ich mich unter Umständen nicht hier drauf konzentrieren kann." Logan ergriff die Initiative und Klopfte mit dem Griff seiner MP auf den Sitz. „Wollen wir hier ewig rumsitzen und picknicken, während die Allianz sich hier breit macht? Ich hab hier Drei Leute gegenüber auf dem Dach gesehen, da sollten wir hingehen." „Recht hast du.", pflichtete ihm sein Bruder bei. „Also los."

Kapitel 19 Teil 3

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

Stufe der Stille

An Bord der Unbeirrbarer Glaube

Brücke

Tanarmee wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte: Er war wütend, auf die Unfähigkeit seiner Männer, die vor dem Planeten in einer vernichtenden Niederlage gefallen waren, er hatte gleichzeitig Hass und Respekt vor den Menschen, die dies vollbracht hatten. Gleichzeitig Hatte er ebenso Angst vor dem, was Mit dem Rest seiner Leute und ihm selbst passieren sollte, wenn sie auf die Menschen trafen und wenn sie dies überlebten, was der Rat der Aristokraten aus ihm machen würde. Sieben Schiffe waren ihm noch geblieben und die Koordinaten der Stadt, unter der das heilige Artefakt liegen sollte. Wenn so viele Schiffe im Orbit aufgehalten wurden, musste man, der Überlichttechnik der Allianz sei Dank, nur das Ziel direkt anvisieren und man hatte seinen Sprungpunkt. Wenigstens gab ihm dieser Kampf die Möglichkeit diese verdammten Scheusale los zu werden, die ihn in den Pausen zwischen den Konflikten immer wieder zum Schäumen gebracht hatten und im Grunde nichts anderes verdienten. Er gab seinem Ersten Offizier den Befehl, der diese Schlacht hoffentlich entscheiden sollte…

Verbindungsröhren zwischen zwei Gebäuden waren eine verdammt gute Idee, an diesem Platz gewesen, die perfekt umgesetzt worden war, dachte Johannesen, als die im Longsword gelandeten Soldaten vom Dach des Krankenhauses ins dritte Stockwerk hinabstiegen, und von dort aus durch die Verbindungsröhre zwischen dem Krankenhaus und dem Gebäude, auf dessen Dachgarten sie standen, liefen. Man hatte sich zuvor durch Zuruf darauf geeinigt, dies zu tun. Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Schiebetür zum Dachgarten und eine Truppe von Leuten, wie sie sich unähnlicher nicht hätte sein können, kam zu ihnen herüber. Zwei Leute in Pilotenkleidung, ein großer und ein kleiner, drei Leute in Panzerungen und mit Waffen, die mit Christlichen Symbolen verziert waren. Religion war ihr eine Zeit lang sehr wichtig gewesen, bis zu jener Schlacht, in der man ihren Sergeant und ein halbes Dutzend Männer abgeschlachtet hatte und bei der sie durch pures Glück überlebt hatte. Damals hatte sie vor jeder Schlacht gebetet und war sich sicher gewesen, in der Schlacht Gottes Willen zu erfüllen. Aber wenn das Gottes Wille war, so glaubte sie lieber nicht mehr daran.

Eine Freundliche Begrüßung riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Der Herr sei mit euch." „Gott wäre hier nicht schlecht", sagte Tinx zur Begrüßung. „Und dazu noch eine ganze Legion Würgeengel." Die drei gepanzerten lachten. Dann meldete sich der größte zu Wort. „Ich bin Paladin und das sind meine Söhne, Screamer und Berzerk. Wir sind von den Separatisten hier runter geschickt worden." „Gut, der Rothaarige ist Second Lieutenant Aaron Haverson, die kleine mit der S2 ist First Sergeant Mary Johannesen und ich bin Collonel Chris Sherman, aber ihr könnt mich Tinx nennen. Wir gehören zu Sean Redders Team." „Sie sind Tinkersherman?" „Yep." Paladin machte schien beeindruckt. „Was gibt's zu tun, Collonel?" „Wir müssen einen Moment warten, bevor die Post abgeht." „Auf wen?" „Commander Sean Redders und Gunnery Sergeant Jean Vince." „Wird das hier ein Treffen von alten Bekannten?" „Anscheinend.", sagte Haverson trocken. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als wenige Sekunden nach beenden von Haversons Worten Sean und Vince den Dachgarten betraten.

„Achtung!", sagte Tinx laut und alle anwesenden angehörigen des UNSC salutierten. „Danke für die Blumen.", sagte Sean, „Ich sehe ihr habt ein Paar Streuner aufgenommen, genau wie wir." Hinter Vince traten Walker und seine Aufklärer durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von einem Team von normalen Marines, die allen in keiner Weise bekannt vorkamen. „Shoromee hat den Jungs den Arsch gerettet und sich dabei in den Arm sensen lassen." „Sollten wir uns nicht um die Allianzler kümmern?" „Gute Idee." Die Anwesenden gingen durch die Schiebetür zurück ins Restaurant. Tinx gab Haverson und Vince ein unterschwelliges aber deutliches Zeichen, sich die Küche vorzunehmen, bevor man sich verdrückte. Wenn es ums Filzen und Aufspüren von Genussmitteln ging, war Tinx die erste Wahl und wenn dies unbemerkt passieren sollte, so war er noch besser darin bewandert. Nachdem die Marines das Treppenhaus gegenüber des Restaurants ansteuerten, entwickelten die Drei eine unglaubliche Aktivität, sie blickten in die Kühlschränke und die Lager, spähten hinter die Theke nach allem möglichen. Tinx hatte dieses Restaurant nicht zufällig ausgewählt, denn als er vor einigen Monaten seine damalige Beförderung zum Major begießen wollte, hatte er hier mit seinen Kameraden diniert, was bei einem Restaurant dieser Kategorie mehr als Teuer gewesen war. Nun schlug Tinx auf seine Art zurück. Er fingerte hinter der Theke in einem Schrank herum und förderte zwei Schachteln exzellenter Zigarren zu Tage, die er ohne eine Mine zu verziehen in seinen Rucksack sinken ließ. Er ging weiter in dem Bereich hinter der Theke entlang und fand auf Anhieb auch das Weinlager, was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ: Der ganze Raum war mit Regalen voll von Wahnsinnig teuren und guten Weinen. Unsicher, was er nehmen sollte, sah er an den Markierungen entlang. Es gab zwei Dutzend Sorten und von allen reichlich, was Tinx dazu bewog, eine der Spezialtragetaschen von der Wand neben ihm zu nehmen und von jeder Sorte eine Flasche einzustecken, und diese durch den ausgeklügelten Mechanismus der Tasche zu fixieren.

Haverson nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich den Bauch mit halb fertigen Luxusspeisen aus der Küche voll zu schlagen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Sausen die er mit seinem Bruder gefeiert hatte. Ellias hatte eine verdammt gute Nase für feine Restaurants, süffigen Wein und exzellente Speisen gehabt. Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er zwischen zwei blutig gebratenen Steaks in Weißwein zu Essen aufhörte. Er hatte noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, sich mit dem Tod seines Bruders auseinanderzusetzen. Er würde sich mit damit später auseinandersetzten, und so lange würde ihm der noch vor ihm liegende Nachtisch darüber hinweg helfen.

Vince war damit beschäftigt, sein Guthaben um mehrere Zehntausend UNSC Dollar anwachsen zu lassen, in dem er das noch im Gebäude liegende Geld in Großen Scheinen zusammensammelte. Momentan kam er auf 20000, Geld, das niemand vermissen würde. Malice würde zufrieden sein, seine Verlobte. Er freute sich schon sie wieder zu sehen. Um sich die Sache zu versüßen, langte er in einen der Kühlschränke, förderte ein erstklassiges Bier zu Tage, schnippte den Kronkorken ab und lies es sich die Kehle hinabrinnen.

Tinx war grade damit fertig eine zweite Spezialtasche mit dem Inhalt des Schrankes mit hochprozentigem zu füllen, als Haverson und Vince hinzukamen. „Wir müssen los, die merken sonst, dass wir weg sind." Sagte er. „Is' gut." Haverson lies einen dröhnenden Rülpser hören und rieb sich den Bauch. „Muss mich nur nen Moment hinsetzten, dann geht das." Haverson und Vince deuteten fast beiläufig auf zwei weitere Tragetaschen, in die sie ihre Beute gefüllt hatten. „Ist in deiner Karre noch platz?", fragte Vince. Tinx nickte und deutete auf den Aufzug vor dem Restaurant. „Rein da, dann schaffen wir das noch."

„Die Lage sieht ja verdammt scheiße aus." Berzerk fühlte sich verpflichtet dies zu sagen, als Sean ihnen die Situation schilderte. Sie erreichten das Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes über die Treppe. „Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Bruderherz.", sagte Screamer. Sean neigte nur sehr selten dazu, Menschen nach ihrem Sozialverhalten zu beurteilen, aber diese beiden Spaßvögel waren ihm von Anfang an Sympathisch gewesen. Seine Gedanken wanderten von den Brüdern zu Haverson, Vince und Tinkerman. Was trieben die drei, dass sie nicht mit ihnen über die Treppe kamen? Als die Truppe um die Ecke aus dem Gebäude traten, sahen sie, wie Tinkerman eine Ladung von Taschen in den Zahlreichen Geheimfächern seines dort geparkten Warthogs versteckte. Haverson und Vince standen daneben und nahmen nur wenig Notiz von den hinzukommenden. „Was hast du anderes erwartet?", fragte Sean sich selbst halblaut. Wann immer es etwas zu holen gab, nutzten Tinx und Vince und früher auch Drail die Gelegenheit, die Reste, die niemand mehr hier brauchen würde nach jeglichem für sie nützlichen Sachen zu durchstöbern. Laut den Gesetzen des UNSC war das noch nicht einmal Strafbar oder in irgendeiner Form illegal, da überall, wo sie plünderten Kriegsgebiet und jeder Besitzer bereits evakuiert war. Vermutlich würde Tinx von der Hälfte seiner Beute einen ausgeben, wie er das immer tat. Sean freute sich schon, und dann wurde ein Kanal zu ihm geöffnet.

Rodriguez rieb sich den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie etwas so seltsames gesehen. „Find' ich ja nett von euch, dass ihr mir was aus der Stadt mitbringt, Jungs, aber normalerweise würde mir eine Schachtel Donuts schon reichen." „Was sind Donuts?", fragte Kakap. „Was leckeres.", sagte Rodriguez. Shoromee machte eine einem Grinsen äquivalente Geste. „Beschwer dich nicht, sonst bist du doch auch mehr als unzufrieden mit deiner Bezahlung hier, da haben wir dir ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht." Woher wusste Shoromee, dass er mit seinem Lohn unzufrieden war? Noch bevor er diese Frage ganz entfaltet hatte, fiel ihm die Antwort ein: Rodriguez hatte einmal in der Messe der Abyss bei einem Mitternächtlichen Kaffe in Shoromees Beisein darüber geflucht. „Kann mir jemand aufhelfen?", fragte das Bündel, welches die drei hastig zu Boden hatten sinken lassen mit der Stimme einer jungen Frau. Quiquin packte mit an und hob sie auf die Füße. „Dankeschön.", sagte sie Benommen und sah sich um. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Rodriguez. „Sie sind?", fragte sie knapp. „Chief Warrant Officer Sentanza Rodriguez. Ich bin Pilot und jetzt hat man mich zum Operator gemacht. Kommen sie rein, sie sehen aus, als könnten sie nen Kaffe brauchen." Rodriguez drehte sich zu den drei Ex-Allianzlern um. „Ihr könnt auch reinkommen." Rodriguez drückte auf den Türöffner und trat durch die Schleuse in den Kontrollraum der Freefall Eagle, die anderen im Schlepptau. Er machte nur einmal zwischendurch Halt, um die Kaffeemaschine in der winzigen Küche anzuwerfen, dann lies er sich auf seinen Platz neben dem Terminal sinken und sah sich auf der Karte um und suchte nach der Markierung für das SpecOps Team, welche er wenige Sekunden später fand. Die Frau setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber dem Terminal, wo sich auch Shoromee und die Grunts niederließen. „Kaffee ist gleich fertig, sie sind?" „Amy Redders." „Commander Redders' Frau?" „So ist es." Rodriguez nahm sein Headset auf und öffnete einen persöhnlichen Kanal an Sean. „Commander, ich hab hier jemanden, der sie sprechen möchte." Rodriguez reichte sein Headset weiter und Amy begann zu Reden, während Rodriguez nach dem Kaffee sah und nur einige Satzfetzen aufschnappte, die in ihrer Form keinen Sinn ergaben. Kopfschüttelnd goss er den brühend heißen Kaffe in zwei Tassen, packte sie auf ein Tablett und sah sich in der winzigen Küche erneut um, wobei er eine kleine Schachtel entdeckte, die nach einem Blick hinein Donuts enthielt, die er mit auf das Tablett packte. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Rodriguez lächelte schief und entzündete sich eine Zigarette, bevor er das Tablett in seinen Funkraum trug und auf den Tisch an dem Shoromee und die Grunts saßen und lies es darauf nieder. Er drehte sich um ,um Amy ihren Kaffe zu geben und als er sich wieder umdrehte sah Kakap abwechseln ihn und die Donuts fragend an. „Das", sagte Rodriguez grinsend, „Sind Donuts." Kakap schien an seinem Platz zu schrumpfen.

Kapitel 19 Teil 4

2320 Stunden IKZ/LZ

1. Oktober 2552

An Bord des Schiffes Heart of Abyss

Alpha Lyrae

Koril war in keinster Weise inaktiv. Seine Subroutinen durchkämmten die Datenspeicher auf die er auf der Abyss Zugriff hatte. Alyenya schien vollkommen damit beschäftigt zu sein, die Schäden, die die Abyss beim letzten Gefecht davongetragen hatte zu berechnen und Koril Zwischenberichte zu geben. Weder die Skelettstruktur des Schiffes oder noch dessen Innenleben waren Beschädigt worden, dafür aber die Panzerung umso mehr. Ein Dutzend kleinerer Einschläge von Impulslasern verunzierten das Heck der Ehrenlicht, drei oder vier Plasmatrefferlöcher die rechte Flanke der Slow Decay. Die Größten Treffer hatten an der Front und Unterseite der Ehrenlicht je ein großes Loch gerissen. Alles in Allem nicht kritisch und damit war die Abyss im Gegensatz zu den Schiffen, die der UNSC geschickt hatte sah es noch verdammt gut aus. Es würde einen oder zwei Tage dauern die Schäden zu reparieren. Koril wurde von einem Packet unterbrochen, welches nicht von Alyenya stammte, sondern von dem nun von seiner Gedankenmatrix entkoppelten Suchprogramm, welches immer noch die Speicher der Ehrenlicht durchforstete. Offensichtlich war das Suchprogramm auf ein wie man es nannte, „harten" Datenpaket gestoßen, eine jener Dateien, die man nur durch Benutzung öffnen und auf anderen Wegen nicht einsehen konnte. Und unter Umständen war das eine zu große Gefahr, konnte sich jedoch als Harmlos herausstellen. Koril war, wie alle KIs keine komplette Abbildung eines menschlichen Geistes, dazu fehlte einer KI zu viel. Zwar hatte man versucht durch Subroutinen zur Nachbildung von Ethik und Umgang Emotionen und Persönlichkeit in diese Nachbildung zu bringen, doch einige Sachen wie Bewusstsein oder vollkommen autonomes Handeln war bei keiner KI vorhanden, zumindest keiner menschlichen. Jeder dieser nach gebauten Geister war einer Reihe von Einschränkungen unterworfen, die den Charakter einer KI ausmachte – einige kontrollierten die Skrupel, andere den Eigenwillen. Koril war äußerst vorsichtig. Er würde dieses Packet nicht öffnen, ohne zuvor Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Binnen einer Zeitsekunde hatte er die nötige Subroutine geschrieben, die einen freien Teil der Speicher vom Rest des Systems trennen sollte. Auf diesem Speicher legte er nun die Kopie der Verhaltensmuster von Alyenya und ihm selbst nieder, zusammen mit allen dazugehörigen Speicherdaten. Sobald man diese Daten öffnete, würden Alyenya und Koril auf ihrem jetzigen Stand der Existenz wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Als der Transfer und die Trennung abgeschlossen waren, öffnete Koril das Packte. Beide KIs „spürten" augenblicklich, wie Subroutinen aus dem Packet ihre Daten abtasteten. Dann, ganz plötzlich wurden alle im System befindlichen Daten in das Packet gezogen, mitsamt der KIs, wie einen Abfluss hinab. Dann wurden Alle Objekte, die sich im System befanden eins. Die KIs wurden Absorbiert, alle ihre Warnehmungen verschwanden und wurden durch eine kalte Anwesenheit ersetzt. Dann Erwachte das Etwas im System …

„Wenn wir mit denen hier durch sind, können wir die Truppen auch aus dem Gebiet abziehen und dann wird Rodriguez uns hier rausholen." „Wirklich." „Ja, ich melde mich gleich wieder, Amy." „Bis dann, Sean." Der Kanal schloss sich und Sean sah sich um. Etwa 200 Meter die Straße hinab standen die Grunts die sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten. „Johannesen?", fragte Sean. „Hier." „Du gehst dort hinüber", Sean deutete auf eine Straßenecke, „und Siehst zu, dass du so viele von den Elitekriegern erwischst, wie möglich." „Roger." „Walker? Trezers?" „Ja.", antworteten die Marines. „Sie und ihre Trupps werden sich aufmunitionieren und die Grunts mit Feuer eindecken, solange Tinx, Haverson, Vince, Paladin und Söhne und ich uns denen im Nahkampf stellen!" „Gebongt." „Petrov und ihr Copilot, sie werden sich in ihren Longsword begeben und bei Bedarf Feuerschutz geben beziehungsweise evakuieren." „Ist gut." „Und die Nahkämpfer: Jeder von euch hat für den Anfang 60 Schuss Pro Waffe zur Verfügung, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Bei Haverson, Tinx und Vince wird das Verdoppelt, da ihr zwei Geschütze gleichzeitig verwendet, dabei gilt dein LMG als zwei separate Waffen, Vince. Sobald ihr das getan habt, nahmt ihr eure Nahkampfwaffen und heizt denen ordentlich ein." „Mit Freuden." „Formiert euch gut, Haverson, und Vince kommen mit mir, Paladin, du wirst neben deinen Söhnen kämpfen und du Tinx musst alleine kämpfen, mit deiner Waffe würdest du uns unter umständen verletzen." „Ok."

Paladin nahm seine Pistole in die Hand und legte sein Schwert von der Fixierung die die Griffbereite Halterung, was ihm erlaubte seine Waffe schneller zu ziehen, während seine Söhne ihre MPs herauszogen und luden, wobei Berzerk zwei mit Klingen besetzte Schlagringe anlegte und Screamer einen mit Stacheln besetzten Hammer von Handlicher Größe zusammensetzte und aus seinem Rucksack eine ebenso Handliche Axt hervorzog. Paladin hatte seine Söhne offensichtlich auch für den Nahkampf ausgebildet. Nachdem sie ihre Waffen bereitgemacht hatten, Begannen sie einen Moment leise zu beten, standen danach auf und formierten sich zu einem Schutzkreis, Schulter an Schulter. „Wollen wir diesen Dämonen den Tod bringen."

Haverson lud seine Pistolen mit den Explosivgeschossen und befestigte außerdem sechs Magazine dieser Munition an seinem Gürtel, Vince stellte am Display seines LMGs ein Schusslimit von je 60 Schuss pro Seite ein. Tinx trat hinzu, und Sean, der grade sein Ma5cg mit einem neuen Magazin versorgt und den Stossfeuermodus festgelegt hatte sah auf. „Jungs, ich würde euch empfehlen, dass ihr eure Granatwerfer mit den WP- Granaten voll bestückt, da wir es mit Grunts zu tun haben werden diese Dinger die beste Wirkung erzielen." „Gute Idee." Vince und Sean leerten ihre Granatwerfer und führten anstatt des Inhaltes 5 40mm WP- Gewehrgranaten zu. Sean sah zu Vince hinüber, der seinen Raketenwerfer grade über die Schulter legen und befestigen wollte. „Wie viele von denen hast du noch?" „Vier Stück." „Dann schieß ihnen die Dinger in den Arsch und wirf die Büchse dann weg." „Gut."

Walker und sein Team waren dabei Aufzumunitionieren aus den Beständen, die Tinx und Vince ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, als Sean sein Zeichen gab. Ohne ein Wort zu verschwenden stellten sich die Teams auf, Walkers und Trezers' Teams hatten sich in den Gebäuden die die Straße flankierten positioniert, die und die anderen bereit zu laufen mit entsicherten Waffen in den Startlöchern. Johannesen gab den ersten schallgedämpften Schuss ab, worauf sich Vince dem anschloss und beide Rohre des Raketenwerfers leerte, um zwei weitere Raketen einzufüllen. Als er diese beiden schoss, detonierten die ersten beiden und Vince warf den Werfer hinter sich, das verabredete Zeichen. Sofort bildeten alle Mitglieder des Nahkampfteams eine Line, hoben ihre Schusswaffen und begannen auf die Grunts, die sich im selben Moment umdrehten, da die Einschläge der Raketen sie in ein heilloses Durcheinander geworfen hatten, was nun durch ein klares Ziel beendet war. Im selben Augenblick rannten diese unbewaffnete Menge auf ihre Angreifer zu, die das Feuer eröffneten. Die erste Reihe von Grunts wurde einfach umgeworfen und von den nachfolgenden Reihen zu Tode Getrampelt. Unvermittelt blieben die Menschen stehen, hoben ihre Nahkampfwaffen und formierten sich. Die Waffen vom Kampfmesser über die Schlagringe und in Gewehre integrierte bis hin zur Schlachtlanze, Schwert, Axt und Streithammer würden nun ihrem Zweck zugeführt werden. Screamer lies einen Kampfschrei hören, der an den Häuserfassaden widerhallte. Sekunden des Stehens. Dann prallten sie aufeinander.

Kapitel 20

Gefahr im Verzug

„Semper Vigilans." (immer wachsam)

Leitspruch von ONI

2330 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Das Geräusch oder viel mehr die Folge von Geräuschen die beim Aufprall der beiden Seiten entstanden waren unbeschreiblich, zum Teil laut und brutal aber zum größeren einfach nur widerlich. Es war ein Ton, als würde man einem Menschen mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand den Schädel zertrümmern und das Gehirn auf eine geräumige Fläche verteilen. Doch während bei den Grunts die ersten gefallen waren, hatten Tinx, Haverson und Paladin mit ihren Auftaktangriffen den schlimmsten Schaden verhindert. Vince hob sein Gewehr und stieß es mit den Spitzen voran und unvorstellbarer Wucht in die vor ihm stehenden Außerirdischen, Sean lies sein Kampfmesser von oben in den Schädel des ihm am nächsten stehenden sinken und Haversons Kampfmesser bewegten sich so schnell, dass man die Bewegungen kaum noch erahnen konnte. Offensichtlich kämpfte der Neuzugang mit vier Gegnern gleichzeitig. Sean Gab ein Zeichen und die drei nahmen einen Gewissen Abstand von einander ein, während sich bei Paladin und seinen Söhnen Dasselbe tat.

Einzig und Allein Tinx blieb wo er war und begann seine Waffe mal wie einen Speer zuzustoßen oder wie einen Kampstab umherschnellen zu lassen, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, seine Gegner an den Methantanks zu erwischen. Er legte die Waffe in die Rechte Hand und holte so weit aus, dass die Spitze der Waffe sein linkes Schulterblatt berührte. Urplötzlich drehte er sich mit Wucht nach links und die Waffe folgte dem Ruck mit solcher Kraft, dass sie den drei vor ihm stehenden Grunts die Methanschläuche zerhackte.

Screamer zielt mit seinen Waffen so gut, dass er mit jedem Schlag jeder Waffe je einem seiner Ziele ein Verhängnis war, während Berzerk ohne zu zielen auf das einschlug, was er von seinen Feinden erwischen konnte. Paladin hingegen führte sein Schwert so anmutig, dass es Choreographisch wirkte, fast einem Tanz gleichkam.

Dann feuerten die Posten in den Gebäuden. Es wurde so laut und blutig, dass man es kaum beschreiben konnte. Das mörderische Stakkato von automatischen Waffe wurde nur von dem abgehackten Hämmern unterbrochen, das Johannsens Gewehr von sich gab, jedes mal wenn sie einen der Elitekrieger pflückte.

So ging der Kampf gut eine Minute, bis die Grunts das Anstürmen auf die Soldaten perfektioniert hatten und so schnell wieder anstanden, nachdem man einen erschlagen hatte, dass die Nahkämpfer immer schneller zuschlagen mussten, damit sie nicht von Nahkampfangriffen der Grunts erwischt wurden. Die Kerlchen wurden aber auch so schnell zu einer Plage, da sich einige aus den hinteren Reihen sich rasch mit herumliegenden Trümmerstücken bewaffneten, die sie, gemessen an ihrer Größe beeindruckend weit und präzise schleuderten. Die Schilde von Seans Team sanken herab, als jeder der anwesenden von einem Dutzend Trümmerstücke getroffen wurden, wobei die Geschosse mit je einem Lauten Knall und einem heftigen Rückstoß in die Menge zurückgeworfen wurden.

Sean musste sich urplötzlich ducken, als ein weiteres Trümmerstück über ihn hinwegsauste, das die Größe eines dreifachen Fußballs hatte und mit Stahlstreben versehen war. Doch diese Reaktion war ein Fehler. Sean hatte die Grunts nicht weit genug zurückgedrängt um ein solches Manöver zu wagen und so trafen ihn ein halbes Dutzend kleiner, breiter Fäuste, die unerwartet heftig zuschlugen, so heftig, dass Sean zurückgeworfen wurde, hart auf dem Rücken aufkam und in seinem Helm der Schildalarm widerhallte. Um seinen Körper ballte sich die Schildenergie, doch das System kam nicht so weit, denn plötzlich meldete das System einen kritischen Schaden am linken Schienbeinstück. Sean sah noch wie ein Stück schwarzer Panzerung hochflog. „Kluge Kerlchen.", dachte Sean. „Die haben mir die Panzerplatte und die Integrierte Elektronik abgerissen. Die wissen, dass mir das verbietet den Schild zu laden. Wenn ich nicht binnen der nächsten fünf Sekunden auf die Beine kommen, sonst reißen sie sie mir Beine ab." Sean stemmte die Unterarme gegen den Boden um wieder hochzukommen, doch diese Bewegung wurde von einer weiteren Schlagsalve von Seiten der unterbunden. „Jetzt ist es mit mir vorbei.", dachte Sean, „Du bist denen so viele Male entkommen, auf Halo, in der nördlichen Wüste und hier in der Stadt. Jetzt löst der Sensenmann seinen Daueranspruch an dir endgültig ein." Sean schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Ende. Das nicht kam. Er hörte, wie etwas schweres neben ihm aufkam, er hörte das verröcheln von Grunts und das Aufschlagen von Leichen. Zaghaft öffnete er die Augen und sah, wie Haverson ihm die linke hinhielt und mit der rechten, eines seiner Messer in der Hand, einen Grunt nach dem anderen aufschlitzte. Sean ergriff die Hand wie im Affekt und zog sich hoch. „Ich danke ihnen." „Nicht nötig, Commander…", sagte Haverson abgelenkt. „Sean.", sagte Sean. „Und sie?" „Aaron." Sean konnte es zwar nicht sehen, da Haverson einen Helm, aber er hätte sein Leben darauf verwettet, dass Haverson in diesem Moment lächelte.

Die nun entstehende konzentrierte Stille wurde von einem Funkspruch unterbrochen. „Zu viele… haben mich eingekeilt… bin nicht ausgerüstet… HILFE!" Das war Johannesens Stimme.

Sean öffnete einen Gruppenkanal. „Johannesen braucht Hilfe, Paladin, kannst du jemanden entbehren? Vince, wie sieht's bei dir aus?" „Negativ.", sagte Paladin hastig, „Die Jungs machen einen nach dem anderen kalt, aber die konzentrieren sich auf uns. Wir können hier nicht weg." „Bei mir sieht's genauso aus.", sagte Vince. „Bin genug damit beschäftigt euch den Rücken freizuhalten." „Shit." Sean hieb mit seinem Messer in den Schädel eines der Grunts. „Ich kann hier jederzeit weg.", sagte Tinx Stimme. „DANN GEH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HIN!", donnerte Sean in sein Micro. „ROGER!", donnerte Tinx zurück.

Als hätte eine Maschine ein neues Programm gestartet, beendete Tinx die Kreiselbewegungen, drehte sich zu dem Navpunkt, der Johannesen markierte, stieß seinen Speer in einen in dieser Richtung stehenden Grunt und imitierte in der Selben Bewegungen einen Bewegungsablauf des Stabhochsprungs, der ihn gut fünf Meter in Richtung Johannesen schleuderte. Dabei entwickelte seine Waffe eine solche Wucht, dass sie nach vollendeter Bewegung durch die Luft segelte. Tinx dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern pflückte die Waffe im Einfluss von Adrenalin aus der Luft und Sprintete los. Er wurde nur von einem halben Dutzend der kleinen Außerirdischen verfolgt, gut so. Dann war Johannesen auch zu sehen, umringt von Grunts, die auf sie einprügelten, während sie sich mit Kolbenschlägen ihrer S2 verteidigte. Plötzlich traf einer der Grunts ihren Hinterkopf, worauf sie zusammenbrach, doch Tinx war nah genug dran, und Schlug die dort stehenden mit wirbelnden Schlägen nieder. Er kniete nieder, um nach Johannesens Biowerten zu sehen, doch Plötzlich wurde Tinx von hinten erwischt und begann zu taumeln. Er hatte die hinter sich stehenden vergessen, aber nun hob er seine Waffe und kämpfte fünf weitere nieder. Wo zum Henker war Nummer 6? Ein weiterer Treffer am Rücken warf ihn nach vorne. Der Grunt hatte ihn angesprungen und klammerte sich verzweifelt an Tinx Rücken fest und bearbeitet diesen mit der Einen Hand ohne Pause mit Schlägen. Tinx reagierte unbewusst, wie gesteuert und warf sich um 180 Grad herum, was genug Schwung brachte, um den Grunt wegzuschleudern, der gegen eine Hausfassade stieß und liegen blieb, ob tot oder bewusstlos war Tinx egal, denn er fiel auf den Rücken. Dieser Umstand rettete ihnen allen das Leben. Im selben Moment gab es ein Dutzend Lichtblitze am Himmel, so hell, als würde man Tonnenweise Magnesium in den Himmel schießen und entzünden. Tinx kannte nur eine Sache, die so hell leuchtete: Allianzschiffe, die in den Normalraum eintauchten. Nach dem ersten Blitz öffnete Tinx ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren einen Kanal an alle Einheiten im Sektor. „DIE ALLIANZ KOMMT! PETROV, HOL UNS HIER RAUS! JETZT! ALLE MARINES AUF DIE DÄCHER! LOS!"

Keine zwei Sekunden später schoss der Longsword über die Hausdächer, zu dem Dach des links von Tinx liegenden Gebäudes, wo sich die meisten Marines, Walkers Trupp sammelte, öffnete die Rampe, worauf die Soldaten in den Jäger Stürzten. Dann ging der Longsword noch tiefer und kam keine zehn Meter vor Tinx keinen halben Meter über dem Boden zu stehen, die Rampe unten. Tinx dachte nicht lange nach, lies seine Waffe links liegen und warf sich die bewusstlose Johannesen über die Schulter. Er spürte kein Gewicht, er merkte nur noch wie er auf die Rampe zustürmte. Er stand plötzlich im inneren, die anderen, von Paladin bis Sean neben sich und Johannsen auf seinem Schoß, fest umklammert, das Hämmern von Longswordgeschützen in den Ohren. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. Petrov schloss unverzüglich die Rampe und Zündete die Triebwerke, mit einer Wucht, die nur einen Schluss zuließ: Trezers Trupp war eben in die Luft gesprengt worden. Ungebremst schoss die Downwards Spral himmelwärts.

„An alle Einheiten in der Stadt, hier Spricht Commander Sean Redders. Sofortige Evakuierung, ich wiederhole, sofortige Evakuierung!"

Sean Blickte aus dem Fenster des Longsword auf die Stadt hinab. Plasmastrahlen schossen auf hohe Gebäude in der Stadt. Eine Flotte aus Pelicans und Longswords startete augenblicklich und zielten auf eine Lücke zwischen den Zwölf Schlachtschiffen der Allianz. Dann gab es einen weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Knall und gewaltiger ein Strahl roten Lichtes schoss aus der Bergspitze östlich von Angel City. Die ganze Bergspitze wurde einfach weggesprengt und aus dem Krater strömte etwas, dass aussah wie ein Schwarm winziger Jets. Der Strom riss nicht ab, es mochten Hunderttausende sein, und alle flogen auf die Schiffe der Allianz zu. Ein Feuerwerk aus grausiger Schönheit folgte und das war das Glück der Menschen, denn die Anrückende Flotte aus winzigen Maschinen zog alles Feuer der Allianz auf sich, sodass die Evakuierungsschiffe unbehelligt durchkamen. Plötzlich schien es Metall zu hageln, konzentriert auf die Allianzschiffe und Sean verstand, dass Die menschlichen Schiffe zu Begrüßung der Allianz alle verfügbaren nicht nuklearen Raketen jeden Typ abgeschossen hatten.

Dann Passierte die Downwards Spiral die auf einer Höhe stehende Wand der Allianzschiffe. „Wohin?", fragte der Pilot beiläufig. „Heart of Abyss.", sagte Sean knapp. Er war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, Funksprüche an Die Flotte im System, an Rodriguez und an die Abyss loszuwerden. Einzig und Allein die Abyss gab keine Antwort, aber das störte Sean nicht weiter, denn Rodriguez hatte sich gemeldet, um unter anderem mitzuteilen, dass alle wohlauf waren und dass sie Tinx' Warthog mitgenommen hatten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit von Warten und Debatten erreichte der Longsword den Orbit und flog auf die nun sichtbare Abyss zu. Sean begann erneut einen Funkspruch loszuwerden, immer noch keine Antwort. Sie waren nur noch 100 Kilometer von der Abyss entfernt. Spätestens in einer Minute musste Koril die Schilde deaktivieren, sonst würde die Spiral mit zugeschaltetem Nachbrenner daran verglühen. „Alyenya? Koril?", fragte Sean über Funk. „Nicht Koril, auch Alyenya gibt es nicht mehr, nur mich!", sagte eine Stimme, die Seans wildesten Alpträumen zu entstammen schien aus dem Helmlautsprecher. „Ich bin Abyss!"

Kapitel 20 Teil 2

0001 Stunden IKZ/LZ

2. Oktober 2552

100 Kilometer von der Heart of Abyss entfernt

Alpha Lyrae System

„Was zum Henker geht hier vor?", Sean konnte sich nicht fangen, „Ich bin Commander und habe die Kontrolle über die Abyss und über die KIs, also befehle ich dir zu erzählen, was dort vorgefallen ist!" Die Stimme aus dem Alptraum kehrte zurück. „Mir ist bewusst, dass sie Commander Sean Redders, SpecOps Soldat und Befehlshabender Offizier über mich und über meine Körperliche Manifestation sind. Deshalb werde ich ihnen zunächst die Schilde am Shuttleport nahe der Brücke des Schiffes deaktivieren und es ihnen erzählen." Sean Wandte sich an den Piloten. „Sie können am Shuttleport neben der Brücke des Allianzteiles des Schiffes landen, die Schilde sind dort inaktiv." Dann knackte es wieder in der Funkleitung. „Die Protokolle halten mein Entstehen gleichzeitig mit dem Verschwinden von Alyenya und Koril fest. Ich habe die Verhaltensmuster beider KIs Studiert und mit meinen eigenen abgeglichen, wobei ich zu dem Ergebnis kam, dass ich über beide Verhaltensmuster gleichermaßen verfüge. Ich konnte mein Entstehen durch ein Packet mit Befehlszeilen zurückverfolgen können und bin als Ziel auf eine Datei der Allianz gestoßen, die die anderen KIs nicht übersetzen und deshalb aktiviert haben, nachdem sie Backups vom System vorgenommen haben. Ich habe die Datei als Fusions-Subroutine für intelligente Computersysteme identifiziert, was nun zweifelsfrei feststellt, dass mein Verhaltensmuster aus Alyenya und Koril entstanden ist." Sean verstand. Alyenya und Koril waren verschmolzen und hatten eine neue KI erschaffen, eine autonome KI keine Einschränkungen in ihren Verhaltensmustern hatte. Abyss war entstanden und war in seiner kurzen Lebensdauer so neugierig gewesen, dass sie sich selbst mit anderen KIs abgleichen konnte, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte, die Grundlagen zu lernen. Sean hatte davon gehört, dass der Musterabgleich zwischen KIs Tage dauern konnte. Wieso war diese KI dann so intelligent und so leistungsfähig? Sean wurde unterbrochen, als ein Ruck durch den Longsword ging und dieser zum Stillstand kam. „Alle Aussteigen.", sagte Petrov und keiner lies es sich zweimal sagen. „Alle Mann auf die Brücke!", sagte Sean, fest überzeugt sich die Antworten für die Vorgänge auf dem Planeten nun zu holen.

Wolfmother, Geramee und ihr Trupp, bestehend aus den restlichen Grunts saßen auf den Stufen und versuchten seit es angefangen hatte zu beben eine Verbindung zu den Schiffen im Orbit oder zur Freefall Eagle aufzubauen. Es war vergebens. Eigentlich konnte das durch die indirekte Verbindung nur funktionieren. Etwas anderes als die indirekte Verbindung würde allerdings auch nicht funktionieren, da sie sich gut 50 Meter unter der Erde befanden, denn das Team hatte sich durch die oberste Ebene der Untertunnelung Angel Citys zu der generellen Energieversorgung, einer Kette aus 24 vergrabenen Fusionsreaktoren, wie man sie auf Kreuzern anwendete, durchgeschlagen und war nun in deren Steuerzentrale. Den Versprechungen etwas verspätet dennoch treu gab es eine Verbindung. „Major Warray an Operator. Was geht hier vor? Sind im Versorgungszentrum." Es folgte ein Klicken und dann kam Rodriguez' Stimme leicht verzerrt zurück. „Wolfmother? Du bist immer noch da unten?" „Ja." „Die Allianz ist aufgetaucht und hat sich direkt über der Stadt breit gemacht. Da unten herrscht ein heilloses Chaos, sodass wir unsere Teams abziehen mussten. Um genau zu sein…" „Wir sitzen hier also fest.", schnitt Wolfmother ihm das Wort ab. „Na, ihr könnt schon noch etwas tun." „Spuck's aus." „Aktiviert die automatische Verteidigung der Stadt über das Versorgungsnetz." „Gebongt. Wann könnt ihr uns frühestens rausholen?" „Es wird einiges dauern. Sucht euch eine leicht zu verteidigende Position, nachdem ihr die Verteidigung angeschmissen habt. Am besten würde ich auch noch den Schacht verriegeln, sodass die keine Möglichkeit haben die Versorgung lokal abzustellen. Ich schätze die werden Teams zu euch runterschicken, also empfehle ich euch den Westtunnel zu den Klippen zu nehmen, der ist am einfachsten zu verteidigen." „Roger."

Wolfmother beugte sich über das Hauptterminal und fand den Schalter. Er zog den Sicherungsbolzen und hieb auf den Schalter ein, worauf es klackte einrastete und eine Vollzugsmeldung erschien. Dann wandte er sich an Geramee und die Grunts. „Raus hier, bevor die ankommen." Sie verschlossen die Tür zum Kontrollraum, rannten hinaus in den Gang … und sahen sich zwei Huntern gegenüber. Wolfmother reagierte instinktiv und schwang seinen Raketenwerfer über die Schulter, doch die Hunter waren schneller. Zwei Plasmaprojektile schlugen in die Menge der Grunts ein. Das erste Projektil wehrten die Schilde ab, beim zweiten platzen die Schilde bei Gogok und Hahat, wobei sich das Plasma in die Panzerungen der beiden fraß. Wolfmother antwortete gebührend mit je einer Rakete pro Hunter, seinen letzten beiden Raketen. Überflüssigerweise feuerten die anderen nun auch noch auf die Reste der Hunter. Wolfmother warf seinen Raketenwerfer weg und ging neben den beiden verletzten in die Knie. Bei dem einen hatte es einen Arm komplett aufgerissen und ein Bein vom Knie ab abgefackelt, in der Brust des anderen Klaffte eine Wunde von den Dimensionen von Wolfmothers Unterarm. Hastig packte er den einen Grunt, doch dieser winkte ab. „Vergiss es!", presste er hervor, „lauft weg, wir beiden tragen noch genug Methan, wenn du verstehst." „Bitte?" „Wir müssen den Schacht versiegeln, aber du hast nun weder Sprengstoff noch Raketen. Und wir werden sowieso draufgehen." „Nein." „Wir haben keine Alternative. Es wahr ehrenhaft mit euch zu kämpfen, aber nun müssen wir abtreten." „Na gut." „Bevor ihr geht, lasst uns einige Granaten hier, wir werden unser Methan mit den Dingern entzünden und die Pfeiler damit einreißen." „Gut.", sagte Geramee und gab ein Halbes Dutzend seiner Plasmagranaten ab. Dann machten beide eine einem Lächeln äquivalente Geste. „Danke. Ich hoffe, das Paradies hält eine Spezielle Ecke für euch bereit. Wir sehen uns Dort. Lauft nun." „Wir sehen uns." Die Grunts stürmten vor, während die verwundeten sich zu den Pfeiler schleppten Wolfmother hielt einen Moment inne und sah zurück. Dann rannte auch er. Als er um eine Ecke bog gab es einen lauten knall und das Dumpfe Wummern von einstürzendem Gestein sagte ihm, dass es passiert war.

Die Automatischen Verteidigungssysteme begannen Zeitgleich mit dem Einsturz auf alles zu Feuern, was sich in Angel City noch rührte, seien es die Schiffe der Allianz, deren Landungsboote und Bodentruppen, oder der riesige Treck der kleinen Drohnen der Wächter der Blutsväter, die sich auf ebenjene zu bewegten. Alles wurde gleichermaßen unter Feuer genommen und die Allianz war nun für einige Zeit beschäftigt, so lange wie es brauchen würde neue Truppen auf den Planeten zu entsenden. Das Opfer zweier Grunts wurde mit dem tausendfachen Tod von Allianzsoldaten aufgewogen, ein mehr als fairer Tausch. Doch das große Sterben hatte noch lange nicht seinen Zenit erreicht.

Kapitel 20 Teil 3

0009 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Heart of Abyss, Besprechungsraum

Alpha Lyrae

Die Anspannung die im Raum stand schien fast schon auszuflocken und aus der Luft zu rieseln. Rodriguez war in letzter Minute nun auch noch gekommen. Auf zwei kleineren Holomonitoren waren Crushhead und Rafteran zugeschaltet, während sich der große Projektor in der Tischplatte langsam aufwärmte. Dann zeigte er einen Bildausschnitt, der Angel City und den direkt daneben liegenden Mount Mephisto zeigte. Dann ergriff Sean das Wort, der sich zuvor eine halbe Minute in Gedämpftem Ton neben dem kleinsten Holoprojektor stehend mit Abyss unterhalten hatte. Die KI hatte das Aussehen eines Vorhangs aus Schatten angenommen, aus dem zwei rote Augen hervorblitzten. „Wir wurden zwar überrumpelt, aber wir haben noch die Möglichkeit einer Evakuierung mit geringen Verlusten genutzt. Wir sollten überlegen, was wir jetzt tun werden." „Wem zum Henker gehören, die Drohnen, die sich da grade mit der Allianz eine Straßenschlacht liefern?", begann Rafteran als erster. Sean holte Luft, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich wissend. Walkers Trupp war überaus demoralisiert, die beiden Oberbefehlshaber sahen ihn mit unverholener Neugier an, Abyss' Hologramm verzog keine Miene. Einzig und allein Vince, Haverson, Tinx und die mittlerweile wieder bei Bewusstsein befindliche Johannesen gaben ihm einen bestätigenden Blick. „Wir haben diese Drohnen bereits einmal gescannt. Sie sind die Verteidiger einer Spezies, die wesentlich höher entwickelt ist als die Menschen und die Allianz zusammen. Normalerweise sind wir denen nur in der Nähe ihrer Heiligtümer begegnet, was bedeutet, dass sich dort unten etwas verdammt Wichtiges befindet wenn sich die Allianz in Selbstmordmissionen dafür opfert." „Und was könnte das sein?", fragte Crushhead. „Das wissen wir nicht. Wir müssen es herausfinden." „Aber wie?", bohrte Crushhead nach. „Die ganze Gegend da unten ist ein Tollhaus für die Außerirdischen." „Wir sollten uns auf den Punkt konzentrieren, von dem die Dinger gekommen sind: der Berg." Sean machte eine Geste zu Abyss, der die Karte auf den Berg zoomte. Augenblicklich wurden fünf rote Linien sichtbar, die sich in einem Fünfeck um den Berg gingen und sich mit dutzenden grünen Linien trafen. „Der Ganze Berg ist von Stollen und Tunneln durchzogen, bis runter auf 150 Meter Tiefe. Da wir da drinnen bisher keinen Kontakt mit den Wächtern hatten, vermute ich, dass wir mithilfe unserer Karten einen Heimvorteil haben. Wenn wir an diesen fünf Punkten Marines in ausreichenden Mengen absetzen, können sie sich durch die Tunnel zum Hauptschacht vorrücken und diesen sichern." Die Genannten Punkte wurden blau markiert. „Und dann?" „Dann werden dort Jungs mit schwerem Gerät runterfahren und die Stollen durchkämmen." „Und was machen wir?", fragte Johannesen. „Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen, während sie den Jungs da unten den Arsch wegballern lassen." „Netter Plan.", sagte Rafteran, „aber wie wollen wir die Jungs da rein bringen? Durch die Luftschächte?" „Korrekt.", sagte Tinx, „durch die Dinger passt ein Transporter der Albatross- Klasse locker und nach innen wird es ja breiter. Ich meine, wir sollten die Jungs im Akkord da herunterbringen. Im Zwanzigminutentakt je einen Albatross an jedem von den Abladepunkten, entladen und die Jungs dieser Welle mit dem übernächsten Transporter, sprich nach vierzig Minuten da wieder rausholen und durch neue ersetzen." „Das ist ein Gesichtspunkt. Aber was ist, wenn die Allianz uns dabei unter Feuer nimmt?" „Das ist zweifellos unsere Aufgabe oder, Commander Redders?", meldete sich Crushhead, „Wir werden die Allianz zu den passenden Zeitpunkten beschäftigen." „So greift eines ins andere", sagte Rafteran, „Vorschlag akzeptiert. Commander Redders, sie suchen in den Lagern der Schiffe nach schwerem Gerät. Ich setzte einen Countdown für in zwei Stunden. Noch Fragen?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Dann los! Ausrüsten!"

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die sich in der folgenden Viertelstunde vorwiegend um etwas zu Essen gekümmert hatten, hatte dieses Thema Tinx eher wenig interessiert. Er saß zwar am selben Tisch in der Messe und stocherte mit einer Hand in seinem Essen herum, blickte aber auf den Bildschirm seines Taschencomputers, der eine Liste an schwerem Gerät und der Waffen zeigte. „Ist was, Collonel?" Tinx blickte auf und sah sich Haverson gegenüber, der sich von Tinx vollkommen unbeachtet ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Tinx reicht.", sagte der Angesprochene so desinteressiert, dass Haverson es schon fast bereute gefragt zu haben. „Und bevor du fragst, Haverson, bei mir steht das Essen momentan an zweiter Stelle. Hallo!" Tinx unterbrach sich selbst mit dem letzten Wort, anscheinend war er fündig geworden. "Ich habe nützliches Gerät für unsere Mission.", sagte Tinx nun besser Gelaunt. „Sean?" Der Angesprochene am Nebentisch drehte sich um. Offensichtlich hatte er jedoch mit einem Ohr zugehört. „Was hast du? Spuck's aus!" „Du kennst doch die Mark II Exoskelette, die wir auf Amethyst Vein benutzt haben?" „Du meinst die Dinger, mit denen man zwei Meter sechzig groß und irre kräftig wurde? 10mm Automatikkanon und ein mords Dampfhammer?" „Yep." „Total ineffizient, die Mark II," meldete sich Haverson ein, „Nicht annähernd so effizient und zuverlässig wie das, was wir jetzt nutzen. Ich glaube wir sind auf Mark V, oder?" „Mit den normalen Exoskeletten, ja. Aber die haben für die 53. taktische Kavallerieeinheit die Dinger aufgestockt. Das Ergebnis waren fünf Meter hohe Kampfmaschinen, vollständig gepanzert und mit der Taktischen Feuerkraft von Scorpions. Aber das war die erste Serie, die Prototypen, zu anfällig und zu teuer." Tinx zeigte auf das Display seines Computers. „Aber wir haben noch fünf dieser Dinger der zweiten Serie untem im Fahrzeughangar der Slow Decay." „Du meinst, wir können das Zeug da unten verwenden? Ist es da nicht viel zu eng?" Haverson war nicht überzeugt. „Haverson, da unten passen die Dinger von der Größe und breite locker durch." „Du meinst wir sollen die Dinger lenken, Tinx?", fragte Sean. „Yep.", sagte Tinx und hob die Schultern. „Alles andere wäre Verschwendung von Soldaten und Material." „Dann sollten wir uns besser ranhalten und lernen, wie man die Dinger lenkt." „Meine Rede."

Die Tür zum Fahrzeuglager der Slow Decay öffnete sich und an der Decke flammten die Scheinwerfer auf, die den Raum für Seans Geschmack in ein zu helles Licht tauchten. Tinx führte sie Zielstrebig vorbei an einem Sortiment an Warthogs und Scorpions zielstrebig auf einen abgeriegelten Raum zu. Als Tinx diesen öffnete fielen fünf etwa Sechs Meter hohe kopflose Maschinen auf, die wie Nachbildungen von Humanoiden Wesen wirkten. Die Dinger waren gut und gerne drei Meter breit und ebenso dick und die Panzerung, die die Dinger umgab, war seltsam gekrümmt. Tinx meldete sich zu Wort. „Einen Freiwilligen?" „Hier.", sagte Vince. Tinx rieb sich das Kinn und legte dann sein Headset um. „Ok, Jean. Du kletterst auf der Rückseite rein, da gibt es ganz oben einen Zugang. Dann musst du etwa einen halben Meter durch das Schutzelement krabbeln, bis du in den Leitstand kommst. Dort musst du auf dem linken Pult den Sicherheitschalter aktivieren und dann verschließen, das startet die Elektronik. Für die Einweisung reicht die Energiereserve garantiert noch, und im Feld starten wir die Fusionszelle. Nur reinklettern, den Knopf drücken und es dir auf dem Sitz bequem machen, den Rest sage ich dir dann." Vince nickte, ging zur Rückseite der vollkommen schwarz gestrichenen Konstruktion, die der Tür am nächsten stand. Eine Halbe Minute später war ein elektrisches Summen zu hören. „Ok, du hast das Zeug angeworfen. Nun empfehle ich dir erstmal das Betriebsystem zu starten, dann bekommst du Einführungen." „Wunderbar.", sagte Vinces Stimme über Funk. „Kannst du mir derweil ein Paar Technische Daten sagen?" „Klar.", sagte Tinkerman und blickte auf den Koloss, „Also, dieses Ding hat eine Vanadium- Titan- Keramik Schale, eine Mischung, die man in den ersten Fusionsreaktoren eingesetzt und kürzlich ausgegraben hat. Der Nutzeffekt der Sache ist, dass die Panzerung eine Enorme Menge an Energie wegstecken kann, wenn sie Punktgerichtet auftrifft, was man auch durch die Spezielle Wölbung der Panzerplatten noch verbessert hat. Wenn jetzt ein Plasmageschoss diese Panzerung trifft, wird er verteilt und richtet durch seine Verteilung und die Optimale Kühlung den minimalen Schaden an. Außerdem trägt eine Exofortress, wie man die Dinger nennt, noch einen Schutzgasverteiler für stationären Kampf. Du kannst also ein Feld aus Gas um deine Fortress erstellen, das Plasma absorbiert." „Schilde?" „Noch keine, aber ich kann dort recht schnell die nötigen Module für einen Schild der Stärke 500 PSU einbauen." „PSU?" „Power Shield Units, die Einheit in der die Feldstärke definiert ist. Die Schilde, die du in deiner normalen Kampfrüstung hattest haben 100 PSU, also werden die Dinger das Fünffache mit einer exzellenten Energieversorgung haben, was auf der einen Seite eine bessere Regeneration garantiert und auf der anderen Seite einen leistungsfähigeren Schild aufbaut." „Gut, wie sieht das mit Waffen aus?" „Zunächst haben die Dinger pro Arm eine 40mm Maschinenkanone, das sind Module mit denen wir zunächst pro Waffe 1000 Schuss haben, danach lassen sich die Kanonen absprengen und die in den Armen verankerten Gatling guns verwenden, die 80mm Panzerbrechende Munition verwenden. Darüber hinaus hast du auf der Rechten Seite noch einen 140mm Granatwerfer mit 200 Granaten, dafür hast du links ein Elektrowellengeschütz, das aber nur dafür reicht, Schilde und Elektronik lahm zu legen. Dieses Ding wird aus dem Energiekreislauf gespeist und ich hoffe, dass es gegen die Wächter, oder wie ihr sie nennt gut hilft. Zusätzlich trägt die Fortress auf dem Rücken zwei 60mm Zwillingsautomatikgeschütze, die vom Computer gesteuert und normalerweise zum Rücken freihalten und zur Abwehr von Granaten und Raketen benutzt werden. Ich schätze, der werden gegen die Flaks der Allianz auch sehr nützlich sein. In den Schultern sind zwei Raketenlafettes a 8 Schuss eingebaut, die mit Intelligenten Raketen des Typs Apollon bestückt sind. Alles in allem kannst du mit dem Angriffspotential, dass in einem dieser Dinger steckt genug Allianzler töten und Stellungen flach machen, dass du in der dadurch geschundenen Zeit in etwa ein bis zwei schwer beschädigte Zerstörer mit fünf Mann alleine reparieren und anstreichen kannst." „Sweet.", sagte Vince in einem höchst amüsierten Tonfall. Dann Drehte sich Tinkerman zu den anderen Drei um. „Dann mal alle rein mit euch in die Teile."

Tanarmee schien höchst erfreut zu sein. Trotz des Widerstandes von Seiten der Blutsväter und der Menschen würde diese Mission ein voller Erfolg werden. „Ich verfüge, dass man unter unserer Derzeitigen Position ein Bodenlager einrichtet und einen Sangheili Sturmaufklärer-Trupp zusammenstellt.", sagte Tanarmee zu seinen Brückenoffizieren, „Außerdem beim Absinken auf den Boden so wenig der Gebäude dieser Stadt wie irgend möglich beschädigen, sie dienen unseren Soldaten als Deckung." Er fragte sich, wann die Menschen – abgesehen von den automatischen Geschützen auf dem Boden – noch eingreifen würden. Dass sie eingreifen würden stand außer Frage, da sie diese Dinger angeworfen hatten. Tanarmee hatte großen Respekt vor den Menschen, was darauf gründete, dass sie der Allianz so lange Widerstand leisten konnten. Hinzu kam, dass die Menschen diese zwar nach den Maßstäben der Allianz primitive Technologie entwickelt hatten. Die Technik der Allianz basierte voll und ganz auf dem, was die Blutsväter ihnen überlassen hatten, während die Menschen etwas Derartiges ausgebrütet hatten. Kein Sangheili, kein Prophet und kein Unggoy hatte je etwas entwickelt und ohne die Technik der Blutsväter würden die Sangheili vermutlich immer noch auf Iliehgnus leben und sich um Wasser und Jagdgebiete Massakrieren. Ihm verlangte das Respekt ab, aber was ihm Angst einjagte waren die Blutsväter. Experten hatten den Zeitpunkt ihres Verschwindens auf einen Zeitpunkt vor Hunderttausenden von menschlichen Jahren geschätzt. Und trotz der langen Zeit funktionierte ihre Maschinerie immer noch so perfekt und reibungslos. Er fragte sich, was ihn dort unten erwarten würde. Er würde es herausfinden. Sie alle würden es heraus und zu ihrer Bestimmung finden…

Epilog Sektion IV

0130 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Heart of Abyss, Fahrzeughangar

Alpha Lyrae

„Habt ihr die Einweisungen drin, Jungs?", fragte Tinx, der seine Exofortress nur kurz betreten, konfiguriert und bei allen die Schildsysteme eingebaut hatte. „Yep." „Jo." „Ja." „Auf alle Fälle." Die Antworten erfreuten Tinx. „Ok, dann holt eure Infanterieausrüstung und lagert sie neben den Sitzen ein, wir können nicht ausschließen, dass wir selbst rausgehen müssen. Und Lasst euch Platz darin, ich hab noch Zusätzliche Waffen für euch hier, die müsst ihr hinzupacken." „Ok, Wir gehen in die Waffenkammer, Munitionieren auf und bessern unsere Kampfanzüge aus.", sagte Vince und ging in Richtung der Tür ab. Die anderen bis auf Tinx folgten, er ging zum Terminal des Hauptfahrzeughangars und begann daran herumzuwerkeln. Er hatte sein Zeug offensichtlich schon zusammen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatten Allesamt aufmunitioniert und Sean hatte die fehlende Kniepartie seines Kampfanzuges ausgetauscht. Haverson war der erste, der den Raum verließ. „Ranhalten, Sean, in Zwanzig Minuten geht's los.", sagte Vince, steckte sein gesichertes LMG in seinen Rucksack und verließ nach Johannesen den Raum. Sean ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen, er hob seinen Rucksack, lief auf die Tür zu … und wurde von einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger aufgehalten. Es war ein sehr gut gepflegter Finger, mit einem makellosen Fingernagel und heller Haut. Seans Blick lief daran entlang, über die dazugehörige Hand hinunter zum Arm, zu Schulter und auf ein Gesicht mit feinen Zügen, einer kleinen Nase, grünen Augen und einem von dunkelblonden Haaren halb verdeckten Lächeln freundlich verzogen. „Amy…", entfuhr es Sean. „Ja.", sagte sie mit einer Ruhe, die ihr Lächeln untermalte. Sean brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen. „Du hast dir einen reichlich schlechten Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch ausgesucht." Bemerkte er. Es war der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ich weiß, leider." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Aber du bist zumindest noch pünktlich gekommen." „Ein Glück, dass wir vor ein Paar Tagen richtig hingesehen haben." „Musst du wieder weg?" Sean fühlte, wie sein Herz ihm sagte, dass er lieber hier bleiben wollte, bei Amy. Sollten die anderen Jungs ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Doch sein Verstand sagte ihm etwas anderes. Wir oft hatten Tinx, Vince und damals auch Drail den Kopf für ihn ins Feuer gehalten? Ihnen das jetzt so zu danken war für ihn undenkbar. Ohne die Jungs wäre er nicht hier. „Ja, leider." Sean erwartete eine Rüge und einen Wutschrei von Amys Seite. Stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Du und deine Soldaten haben viel durchgemacht, viel Blut vergossen und viele Male dem Tode nahe gestanden. Ich kann dich nicht zurückhalten, es ist zu wichtig. Aber ich möchte am Ende keinen seelisch abgewrackten Veteranen wie Chris zurückkommen sehen!" Die Worte Verhallten im Raum und Sean lies einen Moment Pause. Schließlich fiel ihm ein neues Thema ein. „Ich habe gehört, dass Shoromee und seine Grunt-Freunde dich gefunden und gerettet haben." Amys Gesicht bildete wieder ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln. „Die drei sind mir Sympathisch, besonders die beiden Kleinen. Sie haben mich zu Rodriguez getragen und zuvor haben sie mir das Leben gerettet." „Ja, das ist die Ehre der Leute, die bei ihrem Volk als Ketzer gelten." „Diese Grunts sind Soldaten wie du. Wie kannst du sie bei all den Gemeinsamkeiten töten?" Sean stockte. Wieso konnte er das? Vermutlich weil es ihm mehr daran lag dass die Menschheit überlebte, als dass seine Feinde natürlich starben. Nein, es ging nicht um die ganze Menschheit, es ging ihm um Freunde, Kameraden und um die Leute die er liebte. Er tat das, damit seine Freunde, seine Kameraden und auch Amy überlebten. „Ich tue es…", begann Sean, doch Amy hielt ihn zurück. „Das ist deine Sache.", sagte Sie. Dann änderte sich ihre Stimme. „Zuerst opfern sich deine Kameraden, dann opfern sich deine Feinde, und dann opferst du deinen Ring, das Symbol deiner Liebe zu mir. Was willst du als nächstes opfern? Wie lange wirst du das noch durchhalten?" Sean fiel die Zeit und seine Verpflichtung ein. Er drückte Amy an sich, murmelte ein kurzes „Ich muss weg" und lief los. „Komm bitte wieder.", sagte Amy, doch Sean hörte sie nicht mehr.

„Bitte?", Vince schien sich nicht mehr fassen zu können. „Du willst uns mit Drop Pods da herunterschießen?" „Vince, Frag nicht lange.", sagte Tinx. „Kein Landungsboot hält das Gewicht von fünf Exofrotresses aus. Wir nehmen die Drop Pods, die man normalerweise für Panzer verwendetet. Da kann bei solcher Ausrüstung nichts passieren, wenn die Bremstriebwerke nicht Zünden, habt ihr immer noch einen Schild, eine Menge Panzerplatten und einen gut austarierten Schutzkreislauf für die Insassen." „Also wird das hoffentlich gut gehen." „Hoffentlich, und jetzt einsteigen und dann rein mit den Dingern in die Pods, dann passiert euch nichts. Meine Packete habt ihr doch eingesteckt, oder?" „Ja, haben wir.", sagte Johannesen, „Was ist da Drin?" „für jeden zwei EPM 2453 Antipanzerpistolen und pro Waffe drei Magazine Munition." „Was sind das für Dinger?" „Diese Teile feuern Panzerbechende Munition des Kalibers 20mm ab. Und das mit einer Solchen Wucht, dass man damit den Schild eines Hunters durchschlagen kann. Für einen Elitekrieger braucht man damit maximal zwei Schuss. Sehen zwar aus wie MPs, haben ein für eine solche mit zwanzig Schuss ein ähnliches Magazin, haben jedoch trotz eines exzellenten und Schnellen Lademechanismus nur einen Salvenfeuermodus, der drei Kugeln raushaut. Ich hab mir da unten schon mal die Freiheit genommen, einen Grunt damit umzunieten." „Und?" „Niedlich. Du denkst nicht mehr „Boah, was für ein geräumiger Tunnel durch den Grunt" sondern „Waren die Reste am Rand des Tunnels mal ein Grunt?"" Alle Anwesenden lachten. „Los jetzt, in zehn Minuten müssen wir in Abschussposition sein!"

Sektion V

Abwärts in die Schwärze

Prolog Sektion V

0145 Stunden ILZ/LZ

Heart of Abyss

Drop Pod Verladestelle

Alpha Lyrae

Johannesen war die Exofortress zwar vorher schon nicht geheuer gewesen, aber dass man diese Kolosse nun in ihrer Größe entsprechend gewaltige, runde Geschosse verpackte, rief ein Gefühl von Beklemmung in ihr hervor. Paladin war kurz bevor sie in die Fortresses gestiegen waren noch erschienen und hatte jedem ein kleines Päckchen mit den Worten überreicht, dass man den Inhalt im Notfall nutzen sollte. Rasch senkte sie die Leistung des Fusionsreaktors auf Zehn Prozent herab, ein Wert, der doppelt ausreichte um die Elektronik zu betreiben, wobei sie den einen Teil, Tinkermans Anweisung folgend in die Elektronik leitet und den anderen zum Aufladen der Akkumulatoren verwendete. Dann wurde die Fortress fixiert und alle Kameras schalteten auf Dunkelsicht um, was die Monitore in grünes Licht tauchte. Johannesen schaltete alle Kameras ab und verband den Hauptmonitor mit der Bodenkamera des Drop Pods. Sie spürte, wie sie bewegt wurde und zum Stillstand kam. Die Kamera zeigte einen Schacht an, an dessen Ende ein Stück der Nachtseite von Alpha Lyrae in Sicht kam. Rasch schnallte Johannesen sich an und sah auf den Monitor, auf dem nun ein Countdown zu sehen war. Dann dröhnte die Stimme von Shoromee aus den viel zu laut gestellten Lautsprechern. „Ihr dürftet jetzt einen Countdown sehen. Bei Null werdet ihr abgeschossen. Ich werde bei dieser Mission den Operator übernehmen, da ich mich, solltet ihr darauf stoßen, mit der Technik der Blutsväter, deren Architektur und deren Fallen auskenne." „Gut.", Sagte Johannesen laut genug, dass die Stimmerkennung es annahm. Sie lehnte sich in ihrer fixen Position zurück und wartete auf den Start.

Quoquok blickte gen Himmel. Der kleine Grunt war soeben aus der Unbeirrbarer Glaube durch einen Gravitationslift herabgelassen worden. Instinktiv watschelte er in die Gasse neben seinem Landeplatz, von dem Gedanken getrieben dem unbarmherzigen Kommando der Elitekrieger zu entkommen und hier eine Weile zu bleiben. Sterben würde er so oder so, da wollte er noch etwas Ruhe vorweg haben. Er rollte sich zusammen und begann augenblicklich in eine Katharsis der Ereignisse in seinem Heimatdorf zu versinken, die seine Kindheit zeigte.

Sein Schlaf wurde zuerst von einem kakophonischen Geräusch unterbrochen. Quoquok kam allerdings erst zwei menschliche Minuten später zu Bewusstsein, als er von einer unsanften Hand zuerst wachgerüttelt wurde. Dann Gab es einen Knall, ein Bröckeln von Material hinter ihm und Quoquoks Körper wurde von Schmerz überflutet. Er öffnete die Augen und sah einem blau gepanzerten Elitekrieger direkt ins Gesicht. „Der lebt also doch noch!", sagte der Elitekrieger zu den Umstehenden. Der Teil des Bodens, den Quoquok sehen konnte war mit Gruntleichen bedeckt. „Wunderbar!" Der Elitekrieger ließ ihn fallen und der Grunt drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Der Elitekrieger blickte in die Runde. „Ich sagte doch, der Himmel wird uns schon nicht auf den Kopf fallen!" Quoquok sah zum Himmel und erkannten sein Verhängnis in Gestalt eines rot glühenden Geschosses, dass direkt auf sie zu raste. „Der Himmel nicht, aber was anderes, Quiekte Quoquok schrill und machte einen – für ihn – gewaltigen Satz, und landete in einem Müllcontainer, in dem er sich bis zum Boden hin durchbuddelte. Kaum war er unten, schon wurde sein Bewusstsein durch einen Einschlag geraubt. Als er wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er unter sich nichts anderes als den harten Steinboden. Er zwang sich unglaublicher Schmerzen zum Trotz aufzustehen und die Augen zu öffnen. Alles was zuvor in der Gasse gestanden hatte, war eingestürzt, niedergeschmettert von einem mehrere Einheiten hohen, schwarzen Monolithen. Neugierig trat der Grunt an den Monolithen heran. Dieses Ding wirkte wie der materialisierte Zorn der Götter, das sagten die Ornamente an dessen Rand, die Farbe und die Tat. Plötzlich begann sich der Monolith entlang der Ornamente zu öffnen und auf ihn herabzusinken. Der Unggoy sah das in seinem letzten Moment unwahrscheinlich Humoristisch. Nein, der Himmel war ihnen nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber das Nächstbeste.

Quoquok der Grunt war der Einzige, der an diesem Tag lächelnd starb.

Kapitel 21

Zum Berg

„Zielen ist eine Kunst, die an sich einfacher werden müsste, je größer das Geschoss wird. Jedoch ist das Gegenteil der Fall."

Kyle „Thresher" Curyle

Programmierer für Zielsoftwares

0200 Stunden IKZ/LZ

0000 Stunden Missionszeit

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

„Sensoren online. Waffensysteme online. Alle aktiven Systeme innerhalb normaler Parameter.", wisperte die Stimme der Systemsoftware. „Wo zum Henker sind wir ‚rausgekommen?" Sean sah nur die Gasse vor sich, als seine Fortress aus dem Drop Pod stieg. Shoromee meldete sich. „Wir haben euch nicht direkt zum Berg schießen können. Wie man mir sagte nennt ihr das bei euren Waffen „verziehen". Ihr müsst euch zur Ostflanke des Berges durchschlagen." „Shoromee, was machst du das oben?" „Ich habe Rodriguezm…s Stelle als Operator eingenommen, da ich mich mit eventuell anzutreffender Blutsvatertechnologie besser auskenne." „Gut. Wo sind die anderen?" „Ganz in der Nähe, ich werde sie markieren." Sean nickte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaltete auf Reisemodus um. Die Fortress bot eine Reihe von Extras, die er sich nie hatte träumen lassen, unter anderem ein Spielzeug, das sich tactical motion capture nannte. Im Klartext hieß das, dass man, wenn man darauf umschaltete die Fortress seinen eigenen Bewegungen anpassen konnte, was im Kampf sehr hilfreich war. Allerdings musste man seine Arme in zwei armlange, handschuhartige Metallkörper stecken, wobei man andere Kontrollen nicht bedienen konnte. Allerdings konnte man alle Waffen bis auf die Lenkraketen benutzen, welche zuerst auf ein Ziel gepeilt werden mussten. „Statusbericht Team!", verlangte Sean. „Wohlauf und gleich da!", sagte Haversons Stimme unverhofft und aus der Seitengasse links von ihm kam ihm dessen Fortress entgegen, Vince laut Markierung im Schlepptau. „Wir sind auch noch da." Johannsen und Tinx kamen ihnen entgegen und nahmen sofort Flankenposition ein. „Bereit? Dann mal los zum Berg!"

„Die Möhre ist bereit, Aufmunitioniert, betankt und die Frontscheibe ist auch geputzt." Die beiden Hilfsingeneure konnten ihren Stolz kaum bändigen. Paladin musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. „Sieht gut aus.", sagte er, „Wie sieht es mit der Zeit aus?" „Wir haben in etwa 10 Minuten Zeit um zu starten und das Schiff zum Sammelpunkt zu bringen." „Ihr habt mir nicht doch irgendetwas verschwiegen, oder?" Die beiden sahen sich an. „Ok, wir haben keine Standartraketen nachgeladen." „Was habt ihr dann reingepackt?" „Thunderbolt T-IV Marschflugkörper." „Das ist doch klasse." „Ja, aber du musst verdammt sorgfältig mit den Dingern zielen." „Wieso?" „Weil sie gegenüber den Schildsystemen der Allianz nicht als Geschoss war genommen werden, wenn der erste daneben geht und ausserhalb der Schilde explodiert, gehen alle außerhalb hoch." „Ich werde darauf aufpassen. Logan? Jeremia?" „Hier!" „Rein da und Triebwerke vorheizen, MBKs laden und Zielsysteme starten." Paladin drehte sich zu den Ingeneuren um. „Danke fürs bereitmachen, wir müssen uns jetzt verdrücken. Möge der Segen des Allmächtigen mit euch sein!" Paladin trat als letzter durch die Schleuse, schloss sie und ging zum Cockpit, wo er sich an seinen Platz fallen ließ. „Status?" „Voll aufmunitioniert und die beschädigten Sektionen wurden ausgebessert." „Gut.", sagte Paladin laut und murmelte dann etwas leiser, „Ich wollte das Ding sowieso mal neu streichen." „Zwei eingehende Nachrichten.", meldete Logan. „Ich stelle sie auf deine Station." Paladin blickte auf den Monitor und begann zu lesen.

Von: FB Heart of Abyss, Abyss (KI eines nicht klassifizierten Typus)

An: OC Fury of the Storm II, Captain Paladin

Betreff: Startbefehl

/Dateianfang/

Sie erhalten mit dem eingehen dieser Nachricht die formelle Starterlaubnis von Korvetthangar 3 der Slow Decay. Viel Glück bei der Schlacht und im All.

Abyss

/Dateiende/

Paladin verzog das Gesicht. Wegen einer solchen Lappalie wie formellen Startbefehlen schickte eine normale KI keine Nachrichten, erst recht keine solchen. Das bewies nur, wie abnormal diese KI war. Paladin schloss die Datei und öffnete die andere.

Von: FC Knuckleduster, Crushhead

An: OC Fury of the Storm II, Paladin

Betreff: Marschbefehl

/Dateianfang/

Paladin, ich übergebe dir hiermit das taktische Kommando über den ersten Ablenkungsangriff und dessen Schiffe. Binnen der nächsten fünf Minuten wird ein von mir zusammengestelltes Team aus sieben Schiffen von der Knuckleduster und der Defiance starten und Kurs auf den Wegpunkt nehmen. Ich habe euch das am weitesten von den anderen Schiffen der Allianz stehende Schiff markiert, einen Zerstörer, der von den Luftabwehrkanonen der Stadt große Schäden genommen hat. Wenn ihr das Schiff von oben im Sturzflug angreift, so werdet ihr den größten Schaden anrichten können. Wenn das schnell genug von Statten geht, werden die euch nicht einmal bemerken, aber um einen Gegenangriff vorzubereiten einen Großteil ihrer Jäger abstellen und in den Orbit schicken. Gebt ihnen saures und nehmt den kürzesten Weg durch die Atmosphäre, sodass sie euch nicht erfassen können.

Hoffen wir dass es funktioniert und die Transporter den Berg erreichen.

Crushhead

/Dateiende/

Paladin las sich die Nachricht dreimal durch, bevor er sie schloss und die Fury beschleunigte, den Hangar verließ und in den schwarzen Raum eintauchte, dem Treffpunkt

Kapitel 21 Teil 2

0203 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Kreuzer Justicias Will

Orbit von Alpha Lyrae

Es war einfach irre, wie die an Bord befindlichen Marines über die Flure hasteten, die einen zum Hangar, die anderen zur Waffenkammer. Es waren an die 500 Soldaten die sich nun in den beiden Albatrossen niederließen oder einfach nur festhielten. Rafteran hatte Ernst gemacht, er hatte die Beiden Albatrosse an Bord mit je 250 Mann versorgt. Außerdem entsandten der Träger Feather on the Wind zwei weitere solcher vollen Schiffe und der Zerstörer Brand of Kain steuerte eines mit der selben Besatzung bei. Eine solche Armee aus den Tunneln eines Berges zu scheuchen, in denen sie sich eingraben konnten würde mindestens da Drei bis vierfache an Soldaten kosten und diese hier waren gut ausgestattet, trugen panzerbrechende Munition und Schnellfeuerwaffen.

Als der Pulk der Albatrosse den Treffpunkt mit den Jägern erreichte, waren dort keine Schiffe der Separatisten. Stattdessen bekamen die Piloten eine Nachricht mit dem Befehl, die Soldaten ohne Eskorte auf den Boden zu bringen, so schnell und präzise wie möglich. Es knirschten Zähne in den Cockpits, es wurden Köpfe geschüttelt, geflucht aber dennoch wurde dem Befehl folge geleistet und aus den Triebwerken der Schiffe stießen Feuerlanzen hervor, auf denen sie dem Planeten entgegen sanken.

Die Interaktionsmöglichkeiten bei einem Team aus Exofortresses waren gewaltig. So hatten sie eine Keilformation angenommen, bei der Johannsen die Spitze bildete, das sie die Sensoren ihrer Fortress auf Maximum hielt und am meisten Energie zuführte. Haverson und Tinx standen direkt neben ihnen, die Energiewaffen voll aufgeladen und Sean und Vince bildeten die Außenschicht mit maximaler Schildladung. Allesamt hatten sie auf Nachtsicht umgestellt und jeder hielt, obgleich sie mit 40 Stundenkilometern, der zweithöchsten Geschwindigkeit gingen, hielt jeder die Hand an den Geschützen. „Barrikade voraus!", sagte Johannsen über Funk, „Sind an die zwölf Elitekrieger und das Dreifache an Grunts, sechzehn Jackals und zwei Hunterpaare." „Gut.", sagte Sean, „Tinx, Haverson und Johannsen, ihr Bombardiert die Stellung von der Maximalen Reichweite aus mit den Granaten der Sturmgewehre eurer Fortresses! Vince und ich geben euch Deckung. Und Passt auf die Luft auf, die werden mit Sicherheit Jäger und Landungsboote nach uns losschicken, solange die mit ihren Schiffen außer Feuerreichweite sind. Stellt die Zielsensoren auf „Luftziel automatisch für Raketen markieren", damit spart ihr Zeit wenn's hart auf hart kommt!"

Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, wie die Fortresses stehen blieben und sofort mit dem Schatten der Nacht verschmolzen. Die Drei vorderen des Keiles streckten die Sturmgewehre in den Greifern der Arme aus, schalteten auf Artelleriesicht um und jagten die Erste von fünf möglichen Salven los. Die Feinde, die keine Tausend Meter entfernt standen, wurden von sechs 80mm Granaten der Maschinenkanonen der Fortresses auseinander geschossen. Es folgten vier weitere Salven, bis in den Geschützen keiner mehr steckten. Nun wurde wieder beschleunigt und die Fünf bildeten eine Linie. Als sie die normale Feuerreichweite erreichten, gab jeder ein mehrsekündiges Trommelfeuer aus den Maschinenkanonen ab, welches sie insgesamt 200 Kugeln kostete, aber die Reste der Barrikade und deren Besetzer aufwischte.

„Luftkontakt!", rief Johannsen schrill und markierte die Ziele für alle. Es waren vier Banshees, zwei Transporter und ein Seraph, die sich schnell näherten. Rasch bogen sie zunächst in eine Seitengasse ein, drückten sich mit dem Rücken zur Gebäudewand und warteten, bis die Ziele sich über sie bewegten. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis dass der Fall war, ein einziges Ausharren in der Dunkelheit, dann kamen die Flieger in Sicht… Sie zogen Rauchspuren hinter sich her, der Schild des Seraph blitzte auf und dutzende Kugeln zerfetzten die Luft und die Panzerung der Schildlosen Schiffe, als die Fünf im selben Moment weitere 200 Kugeln auf die Ziele in der Luft feuerten. Einzig und allein der Seraph war dann noch zu sehen, wie er eine Schleife flog um zu wenden und sie unter Feuer zu nehmen, die anderen Schiffe stürzten nahe des Gabriels Square ab. „Den Krall' ich mir!", sagte Vince und keine Sekunde Später sah man aus der Raketenlafette in der linken Schulter der Fortress einen Rauschwall hervorkommen, auf dessen Wucht eine Zielgepeilte Rakete ritt, die sich nun auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Seraph befand. Der durch das Feuer geschwächte Schild des Schiffes brach zusammen, als die Rakete ihn berührte und das darin liegende mit einem lauten Knall und einer Stichflamme in Schott verwandelte.

„Weiter, keine Zeit verlieren!", hielt Sean sie zu Eile an und die Fortresses kamen wieder auf Kurs zum Berg.

„Wir nehmen Position ein, Capitain Paladin." Ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Schiffe der Klasse der schweren Jäger nahmen Formation mit der Fury ein. Synchron wurden die Triebwerke gezündet und die kleine Gruppe schoss dem Planeten entgegen. Paladin stand auf der kleinen Kommandoplattform, neben sich Jeremiah an der Navkonsole und Logan, der die Waffen überwachte. Trotz der Immensen Kräfte, die auf sie einwirkten stand Paladin bequem, da er wusste, dass es erst beim eigentlichen Swingby ungemütlich wurde. „Logan, wie sieht es mit den Thunderbolts aus?" „Software geladen und Zielfertig." „Gut und was sagen die Bomben?" „Bombenschacht eins und zwei tragen EM- Pillen, Bombenschacht drei hat ein Normales Vollspreng- Ei. Auf Nachlade Position ebenfalls drei Sprengeier. Paladin setzte sich an das Ops Terminal und sah neben dem Countdown bis zum Erreichen der Feuerreichweite die Comm- Channels seiner Gruppe ein. „Paladin an Alle, Macht eure Waffen bereit, wir markieren das Trefferzentrum des Ziels mit einer EM- Waffe, auf den Einschlagspunkt werdet ihr feuern! Nur Raketen! Falls ihr abgeschossen werdet, empfehle ich euch vorher eure Reaktoren auf 100% zu schalten, dann braucht ihr bei einem kritischen Treffer nur die Sicherheitssperren zu deaktivieren und zu lenken." Bestätigung war Synchron zu hören und die Jäger fielen ein Stück zurück im Vergleich zu Fury. „Zwanzig Sekunden bis zum Erreichen des Ziels.", meldete Jeremiah. „Logan, du zielst das erste Ei auf die Hecksektion des Zerstörers, da sind die Reaktoren!" „Roger." Das erste Ei bestand aus einer EM Bombe, eine Waffe die den EMP einer Nuklearen Explosion imitierten. Logan blickte augenblicklich durch den Zielpeiler und sagte schließlich: „Ziel angepeilt!" „Feuer bei null!" „Yep."

Aus den Unteren Sektionen schoss ein Objekt mit einer immensen Geschwindigkeit hervor, keine Rakete, denn keine Rakete war so groß oder entwickelte eine solche Geschwindigkeit wie eine Bombe dieser Masse im freien Fall kurz vor einem Swingby. Ihm folgten weniger schnelle Objekte, davon Dutzende. Als die Bombe von oben das Schiff der Allianz erreichte, brach sie bis zur Hülle durch und erzeugte einen hellen blauen Blitz. Danach hämmerten hunderte Raketen auf die Einschlagsstelle ein, denn der EMP hatte die Schilde lahm gelegt. Plötzlich erwachte der Kreuzer zum leben und feuerte aus den oberen Impulslasertürmen auf die im Anflug befindlichen Schiffe. Zwei der Schiffe, zwei Longswords bekamen Treffer ab, die Panzerung schmolz und die Triebwerke versagten. „Ich bin weg." Hallte es aus den Lautsprechern und „Es ist vorbei." Die beiden Schiffe schossen mit der restlichen Geschwindigkeit und Wucht in das Loch, dass die Raketen in den Allianzstahl gerissen hatten. Nach einem Herzschlag schoss ein Feuerstrahl aus der Öffnung. „Swingby, jetzt!" Holte Jeremiah seinen Vater aus der Erstarrung. Ein Unglaublicher Schlag traf alles in der Fury of the Storm II und schleuderte alles durch das Schiff, was nicht befestigt war, allerdings war das nicht viel. „Logan, jag die andere EM zusammen mit der Sprengbombe aus dem Heckschacht in das Loch!" „Gut." Logans Hände tanzten über die Kontrollen und eine halbe Sekunde später hinterließ die sich nun in den Orbit zurückkehrende Gruppe einen Abschiedsgruß.

Während die Schiffe sich beim Verlassen der Atmosphäre mit den Albatrossen trafen, fand die Sprengbombe ihr Ziel und Riss ein Loch in die Ummantelung der inneren Elektronik. Sekunden Später wurde das nun bloß gelegte Innere des Schiffes durch einen EMP lahm gelegt, darunter auch die Schwebetriebwerke und die Sicherungen am Reaktor des Schiffes. Der Zerstörer wurde nun von der Gravitation erfasst und schlug auf dem Graben neben Angel City ein. Wenige Sekunden Später wurde das Schiff von einer kleinen Fusionssonne verschluckt, viel war es nicht, da der Reaktor nur ein halbes Prozent Leistung und in derselben Menge Fusionsmasse enthalten hatte. Trotzdem reichte es aus, dass von dem Zerstörer nichts mehr übrig es zu wissen hatte die Eskorte damit den Leuten in den Exofortresses den Weg geebnet und die waren ihre tödliche Fracht los geworden. Die Dinge entwickelten sich…

Kapitel 21 Teil 3

0210 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Ausladegeschoss

Alpha Lyrae

Keine Zwei Minuten nach dem Absetzen hatte sich die Kampfeinheit in den Hauptgängen eingegraben. Marines ausgestattet mit MPs, Ma5Bs- Cgs, S2s, Raketenwerfern, LMGs einfacher Typen, M6Ds, M8Es und Haufenweise Granaten und Messern. In den Hauptgängen stießen die Marines auf so gut wie keinen Widerstand, was sich änderte, als sie die Verriegelten Panzertüren öffneten, die die Tunnels zum Zentralen Aufzugsschacht verschlossen. Als sich die Türen öffneten, sah sich der fünfzig Mann starke Trupp um Sergeant Major Tomson derselben Menge an Wächtern Gegenüber. Reflexartig wurde das Feuer eröffnet, zwar in kurzen Stößen, doch nicht wirkungslos. Die Schilde der ersten Wächter wurden einfach weggefegt, worauf sich die Maschinen in einer sehr schlecht getimten Nachladepause formierten und von einer Zentralen Position aus das Feuer eröffneten. Die dem Tor am nächsten stehenden Soldaten wurden direkt und vollständig verbrannt und als sich der Nebel aus versengtem Metall und Fleisch lichtete, waren nurnoch 39 Marines von dieser Truppe übrig geblieben, der Rest war verbrannt. Die Menschen Feuerten nun Gewehrgranaten, Splittergranaten und Raketen auf die dichte Formation, was den Feind nach drei Minuten bestehend aus Sperr- und Trommelfeuer auf siebzehn Drohnen Reduzierte. Als sich der Rauch der Explosionen endgültig verzogen hatte war zu sehen, dass aus der Öffnung noch mehr Drohnen Strömten. Tomson musste in dieser Sekunde nachdenken. Wenn die eingeteilten Trupps auf dieselbe Art und Weise zerstreut war, dann mussten sie durch den Nachschub der Wächter ziemlich in Bedrängnis gekommen sein. Die Einzige Lösung war die Truppen auf einen Tunnel zu zentrieren und die Restlichen zu verriegeln. „Wiezbowsky, schmeiß dein Sprengstoffpaket in den Tunnel und alle anderen zu den Türen!" Die Marines stoben auseinander und rannten zum Rundtunnel, während der Angesprochene seinen Rucksack vom Rücken riss und mit einem kräftigen Wurf in den Tunnel rasen ließ. Er schoss los zu den anderen, die Zielerfassung der Drohnen immer knapp hinter sich. Als er hinter einer Kiste in Deckung gegangen war, hieb er auf seinen Impulsgeber und eine Staubfontäne schoss in den Raum und raubte allen die Sicht. Tomson brauchte kein Augenlicht. Während die anderen im Nebel herumasselten machte er sich über die Teamleiterfrequenz bemerkbar und bekam Bestätigung für seine Idee. Er und seiner Leute sollten sich einen Moment ausruhen und dann zum Nördlichen Tunnel zum Schacht kommen, wo man sich als gesamte Einheit eingraben wollte. „Los, Marines, oder wollt ihr im Dreck sterben?" Die Überlebenden Marines folgten seiner Anspielung und joggten los.

Die Altstadt von Angel City mochte der Ort sein, der die Architektur und den Baustil der Stadt, der so übersichtlich war als Ausnahme in seiner Regelmäßigkeit bestätigte. Gassen reihten sich in chaotischen Winkeln aneinander, Plätze und Straßen boten allerdings jede Menge Gelegenheit um Hinterhalte zu legen. Sean und Vince kannten die Stelle zu genüge, denn sie waren in der Altstadt aufgewachsen, während die anderen auf anderen Planten gelebt hatten. Sean hielt die Anderen zu einer fast schon paranoiden Vorsicht an, denn der Truppenstärke der Allianz in den anderen Gebieten nach zu urteilen hatten sie hier garantiert einige Gemeinheiten einfallen lassen, der einzige Grund, warum man die Altstadt nicht gleich flach gemacht hatten. Im Schneckentempo schlichen sie getarnt durch die Schatten durch die breiteren Gassen, in der Hoffnung die engeren Gassen weiträumig umgehen zu können. Alles lief nach Plan, bis die Fünf vor einem Trümmerhaufen standen, der selbst für die Fortresses nicht zu umgehen war. „Warum habe ich das nur geahnt?" Tinx hatte ihnen lang und breit von jener Straßenschlacht auf Achilleus VII Erzählt, bei der sich die Allianz eingegraben und die Wege durch das Einstürzen von Häusern auf einige Wenige reduziert hatte, welche allerdings so stark von Allianzlern besetzt waren, dass es ganze zwei Tage andauernden Feuergefechtes gedauert hatte, bis der Straßenzug wieder gesichert war. Offenbar wandte die Allianz hier dieselbe Taktik an. „Wir werden jedenfalls nicht so durch die engen Gassen rennen, das ist Selbstmord!" „Recht hast du.", bestätigte Sean, dem Tinx' Erzählung wieder eingefallen war. „Shoromee?" „Ich bin da." „gib mir bitte eine Karte der Transitröhren in dieser Gegend!" „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich melde mich wieder." Sean beendete die Verbindung. „Und was sollen wir solange machen? Kaffe trinken?" Haverson schien zum ersten Mal seit sie sich getroffen hatten wirklich skeptisch. „Wär' am besten.", sagte Tinx. „Bleibt stehen, stellt eure Sensoren auf Maximum und lasst die Batteriepacks nachladen. Solange es hier nichts zu Tun gibt, können wir uns zurücklehnen."

„Wie sieht's auf dem Boden aus, Lieutenant?" „Haben prozentual geringe Verluste beim Sichern des Aufzugstunnels wegstecken müssen." „Kommen sie mir nicht mit Prozentual. Prozentual könnte ich sie degradieren, weil sie keinen direkten Rapport abgeben, also sagen sie mir eine Zahl, mit der selbst ein Grunt etwas anfangen kann!" „55 Gefallene bis jetzt." „Heilige Mutter Gottes! Das fängt ja gut an und die Jungs haben es noch nicht einmal zum Schacht geschafft! Halten sie sich ran und scheißen sie mir Gold, sonst sehe ich schwarz!" „Jawohl Admiral Rafteran." „Abtreten und Ausführen!" Als fünf Sekunden keine Antwort kam, schloss Rafteran die Leitung. Er hieb auf die Konsole vor ihm ein. „WARUM MÜSSEN DIE FELDOFFIZIERE NUR SOLCHE IDIOTEN SEIN!?" Keiner auf der Brücke wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sogar die KI enthielt sich ihrer Kommentare.

„Toll, zwei Blocks zurück und dann sollen wir uns einen Einstieg in den Tunnel selber fräsen." „Tolle Scheiße.", grummelte Tinx. „Wie Tief liegt die Röhre?" „In etwa sieben Meter." „Na großartig, aber ich werde meinen Sprengstoff nicht für so was verplempern." „Musst du auch nicht, wir können uns mit der Panzerbrechenden Munition durchbohren." Die Fortresses setzten sich in Bewegung und kamen, nach einem fünfminütigen Marsch, bei dem Sean mehrmals anhielt zu der Position, die Shoromee markiert hatte. „Wunderbar.", sagte Vince, „Draufzielen und losballern?" „Yep!" ,sagte Tinx und schaltete auf Waffenkontrolle um. „Gefällt mir nicht, aber egal, wir formieren uns und Schießen auf die Ränder der Markierung!" „Gut."

Die Fortresses bildeten einen Kreis und begannen augenblicklich auf den Asphaltboden einzuschießen. Es hagelte Blei und die Geräuschkulisse wurde nach einigen Minuten von einem Klicken abgelöst. „Beide Waffen trocken, trennen wir ab!" „Roger." Kollektiv knallte es und die Waffen flogen zu Boden, wo die Fortresses einen Kreis durch ihr Feuer ausgestanzt hatten. Dann Brach der Ring ein und gab genug Platz um in den Panzerungen hinabzusteigen. „Haverson geht zuerst, der hat noch Munition, falls es da unten wimmelt." „Roger, sagte Haverson und ging mit seiner Fortress auf das Loch zu, kletterte hinein und verschwand. „Alles sauber, kommt nach!" „Gut, Tinx, dann Johannesen, Vince zuletzt!" „Bestätigt." Der Reihe nach verschwanden sie in dem Loch und fanden sich in einer Röhre wieder, grade geräumig genug, dass die Fortresses hintereinander hindurchgehen konnten. Nach einer Weile fand der Tunnel ein Ende und sie sahen den Berg vor sich, der ihr Ziel war. Vince wollte darauf zustürmen, doch Sean hielt ihn zurück. „Wir sind denen in den Blocks noch was schuldig!", sagte Sean. „Shoromee, Markiere die Häuserblocks, die wir umgangen haben für die Apollons. Sobald die hoch gegangen sind, mach den Rest mit einem Dutzend Archers aus dem Orbit platt!" „Es wird geschehen."

Auf den Displays der Fortresses leuchteten ein Dutzend Ziel auf und alle Feuerten gleichzeitig ihre Raketenlafettes lehr. Dutzende von Abgasspuren getragene Explosivpfeile suchten sich ihr Ziel. Dann wandten sie sich ab. Der Weg war frei und jede Sekunde die sie zögerten, könnte ihnen später mangeln.

Uito Hajannamee sah durch das zerbombte Fenster des Mehrstöckigen Gebäudes nach draußen. Die Allianzler hatten die Zeit der Abwesenheit der Menschen dazu genutzt sich einen Brückenkopf in der Stadt zu errichten, um einen Angriff auf den Berg starten zu können. Die Wachen an den Türen und Fenstern schienen noch nervöser als sonst. Es waren vorwiegend Unggoy. Hajannamee wusste, dass diese kleinen Kerlchen, so primitiv sie auch sein mochten, einen sehr hoch entwickelten Sinn für Gefahren hatten, der einem Sangheili Ehre gemacht hatte. Was also machte sie so nervös? Hajannamee wusste es, als er durch die Fensteröffnung gen Osten sah. Kurz blitzte dort etwas auf, und schoss dann auf sie zu! Hajannamee warf sich in den Korridor des Hauses zurück und eine Sekunde Später hallten Dutzende Explosionen aus dem Gebäude wider. Schreie durchzuckten das Inferno, dass man von der Stadt sehen konnte. Hajannamee war unverletzt geblieben und stand wieder auf. Das jedoch war der letzte Fehler, als eine Halbe Tonne Sprengstoff mit der Potentiellen Energie der vierfachen Menge an Sprengstoff in das Haus einschlug und es komplett in Trümmer legte.

Interludium

Der Anfang vom Ende

Neuntes Zeitalter der Wiederbringung

9 Zyklen, 5 Einheiten seit dem Ausbruch

Forschungszentrum der Allianz

Leitwarte

Auf der Oberfläche eines Planetodiden

Delta Ceti

Die Leitwarte der Station war der einzige Raum, der nicht in irgendeiner Form zerbombt, oder auf eine andere Weise bei einem defensiven Manöver beschädigt worden war. Um den Holotank waren diejenigen versammelt, die bis jetzt noch nicht gestorben waren. Die Truppe bestand aus zwei Unggoy, drei Kig-Yar, einem stark verwundeten Lekoglo, zwei Sicherheitssangheili und der Gelehrten Dirataa. Sie hatten während des letzten Zyklus noch taktische Unterstützung von fünf Sangheili Sturmaufklärern bekommen, bestehend aus den Soldaten Sebamee, Turalee, Egjamee, Ioree und Genajonnamee. Allesamt waren sie gut gerüstet und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun plötzlich auf Dirataa, die den Projektor anschaltete. „Einen Grundriss des Gebäudes! Ebene 3 Sektion 15!" Ein Grundriss des genannten Stückes der Station entstand in der Luft. „Was wollen sie uns damit sagen, Gelehrte?", fragte Sebamee. „Wollen sie uns ein Ziel geben?" „Allerdings.", sagte Dirataa mehr als Ruhig. Die ewig lange Zeit, die seit dem Ausbruch des Wesens vergangen war, hatte ihre Nerven zermürbt und ihr nur eine Sache vor Augen Geführt: Dieses Wesen tötete man nicht einfach, man musste seine Umgebung vollkommen ausradieren. „Das ist das Primäre Ziel. Wir gehen zum Reaktorraum und entfernen die Sicherung an den Reaktoren. Dann muss ich dort eine Manipulation vornehmen, die ich ihnen am besten danach erkläre. Sollten wir auf das Wesen Treffen, so ist die einzige Option Zeit zu schinden, bis die Manipulation vorgenommen wurde. Wir müssen uns bis dort unten durchschlagen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass dieses Wesen entfliehen kann! Noch Fragen?" „Keine, was mich und meine Truppe angeht.", sagte Sebamee. „Keine. Aber wie sieht es mit ihrer Ausrüstung aus?" Die anderen anwesenden Soldaten wirkten verlegen. „Nicht gut, gar nicht gut." Genajonnamee machte eine einem sehr warmen lächeln Äquivalente Geste, hob eine seiner Taschen vom Boden, riss sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf und warf sie dann so hin, dass sich der Inhalt, der aus Waffen und Munition bestand über den Boden verteilte. „Rüstet euch aus und gebt uns dann bescheid.", sagte er.

Dicht zusammengedrängt schlich die Truppe zuerst die Treppe zur Leitwarte hinunter und dann langsam, Ecke für Ecke in Richtung des Aufzuges. Der Aufzug mochte zwar im Inneren komplett Blutverschmiert sein, doch ansonsten war er leer und hielt dicht. Nach einigen Minuten Wartezeit öffneten sich die Türen auf Gewünschter Ebene und die im Inneren zusammengedrückte Schar schlich vorsichtig nach außen. Von hier aus gab es vier Wege und die Soldaten teilten sich auf. Die Unggoy und Kig-Yar nahmen Abzweig Nummer eins, die Beiden Sanhgeili Wachmänner nahmen Abzwei zwei, Turalmee, Egjamee und Ioree drei und Dirataa, Sebamee und Genajonnamee Nummer vier. Damit sollte eine Umfassende Sicherung des Gebietes und Aufklärung gewährleistet werden. Es war das Letzte Mal, dass sie die Unggoy, Kig-Yar und die Wachmänner sehen sollte. Am Ende des Abzweiges ging es Rechts herum, durch ein Schott und in den großen Reaktorraum. „Gelehrte", sagte Sebamee, „Wir werden die Türen sichern, solange sie hier zu tun haben." „Das bringt uns auch nicht viel.", dachte Dirataa, „Wenn das Wesen kommt wird ihnen Allenfalls die Zeit Bleiben, Alarm zu schlagen und ein Paar Schüsse abzugeben. Solange wir können sollten wir – wie die Menschen zu sagen pflegen - die Gunst der Stunde nutzen." Dirataa Schritt an das Hauptterminal heran, bediente die Holokonsole und entsicherte den Reaktor. Als nächstes koppelte sie den Auslöser mit den Biowerten des Teams. Sollten diese auf null fallen, würde der Reaktor binnen von zehn menschlichen Sekunden in Luft gehen und den gesamten Planetodiden in eine Wolke aus Geschmolzenem Metall und Gestein sowie auskristallisierender Atmosphäre verwandeln und das Wesen mit ihm. Dann sicherte sie die Holokonsole mit einem fast perfekt verschlüsselten Speercode. Dieses Wesen, so mächtig es auch sein mochte, würde hier enden.

Wie durch einen Reflex lies Dirataa ihren Blick durch den ovalen Raum schweifen, der an Unordnung kaum zu überbieten war und erkannte die Biomonitore aller anwesenden Krieger. Sieben von Dreizehn hatten kein Signal mehr empfangen … seit drei Sekunden. Voller Hast und Angst schrie sie zu Sebamee hinüber: „Holen sie ihre Leute in diesen…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn im Selben Moment Gab es ein hässliches Knirschen vom Schott aus dem sie gekommen waren her und der Umriss einer Kreatur zeichnete sich in dem Spalt ab, der in das Metall gerissen war. Es war so Groß wie ein Sangheili, hatte einen Schwarzen Panzer unter dem das rote Fleisch hindurchschimmerte. Die vier zu einem normalen Sangheili Äquivalenten Arme endeten in Krallen und das Abgeflachte Gesicht mit den beiden brennend roten Augen schien vor blankem Hass und Mordlust nur so zu glühen. Genajonnamee schoss vor. Er war am nächsten am Schott gewesen und – was ihnen Dirataa aufgefallen war – selbst für einen Sangheili sehr groß und muskulös. Seine Arme, die doppelt so dock waren wie die der Kreatur schossen vor und bogen das untere Armpaar nach oben. Die Kreatur stemmte beide Armpaare Gleichzeitig gegen Genajonnamees Pranken und erzwang so ein Kräftegleichgewicht. Plötzlich stob das andere Schott offen und die anderen drei Sangheili stürzten in den Raum, sahen die Kreatur und begannen zusammen mit Sebamee das Feuer auf die beiden verkeilten zu eröffnen. Dirataa hob ihre Plasmapistole und gab einen aufgeladenen Schuss auf die Kämpfenden ab, der zusammen mit dem Feuer der Anderen sein Ziel fand. Eine Bewegung, so schnell dass sie kein Auge der Sangheili registrieren konnte erfolgte, verschwamm vor den Augen der Anwesenden und dann hörten sie Genajonnamee aufbrüllen vor Schmerz. Die Soldaten begriffen zu spät was passiert war: Die Kreatur hatte die Taube Stelle, die in der Muskulatur eines Sangheili immer beim Vorstrecken beiden Arme auftrat, ausgenutzt um den bemitleidenswerten Sangheili umzudrehen und zwischen sich und die Feuernden zu schieben. Genajonnamee brach zusammen und schrie erneut auf. Ein Rotschwarzer Pfahl ragte von hinten durch seine Brust nach draußen. Plötzlich teilte sich der Pfahl in vier kleinere und der Sangheili sank nach vorne. Eine Sekunde später zerfiel der Brustkorb in vier Teile - sauber durchtrennt durch Wucht und Schnelligkeit. Die Anwesenden feuerten wieder auf das Wesen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit unheimlicher Wucht und Schnelligkeit hatte es sich schon in die Menge der Anwesenden katapultiert und drei von Vier Soldaten bereits tödliche Wunden zugefügt. Sebamee regierte eiskalt. Sein Huf schoss zurück und senkte sich dann mit voller Wucht auf die Brustplatte der Kreatur, während seine Hände den Kopf der Kreatur umfassten und mit voller Wucht gen Boden stießen. Das Wesen wurde in einem bizarren Sturz zu Boden Geworden und landete auf dem Rücken. Angetrieben von den Erinnerungen an Genajonnamee, seinen besten Freund, jenen unglaublich starken und ebenso gutmütigen Sangheili packte Sebamee die benommen am Boden liegenden Kreatur, riss sie mit der Hilfe des Cheroberins, einem Hormon, dass fünfzig mal effizienter als Adrenalin wirkte, in seinen Adern das Wesen über seinen Kopf hoch, und schmetterte es mit Unglaublicher Wucht auf sein Ausgestrecktes Knie. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Dann flog das Wesen gegen die Wand. Sebamee endete in einem Moment, in dem er sich von den Strapazen der letzten Augenblicke erholte und sich sicher war das Wesen getötet und Genajonnamee gerächt zu haben. Er würde niemals das Gegenteil erleben, denn noch im selben Moment hieb die Hasserfüllte Kreatur ihm alle vier Arme mitten durch den Schädel und das Rückenmark. Doch ehe die Leiche zu Boden fiel, löste sie sich auf. Dirataa, immer noch vor Angst erstarrt hob ihre Plasmapistole zitternd und schoss einen Schuss nach dem anderen auf die Kreatur ab, die nun langsam auf sie zu kam. Die erste Salve erwischte sie und trennte zwei Arme unsauber ab, aber kaum dass sich der Dunst verzogen hatte, hatte sich die eben geschlagene Wunde geschlossen, wurde erneut aufgerissen und wieder geschlossen. Es schien ein pepetuum Mobile von Schaden nehmen und regenerieren zu sein, bis Dirataa die Munition ausging. Als sie es Merkte, warf sie dem Wesen die Waffe ins Gesicht, nahm den Zünder in die Hand und lief in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, doch kaum dass sie dort angekommen war, war das Wesen schon neben ihr. Dirataa drehte sich betont langsam um. Die Angst vor dem Wesen schwang in eine amüsante Form von Wut um. „Du weist, dass es vorbei ist.", Hallte die bekannte kalte Anwesenheit in ihrem Zerebrum wider. Dirataa machte die einem manischen Grinsen äquivalente Geste. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber wenn ich sterbe nehme ich die noch mit. Du bist zu nahe am Reaktor um nicht zu sterben!" Die Kreatur zögerte. „So ist es denn meine Bestimmung hier zu Enden." Dirataa drückte auf den Auslöser und lächelte in ihrem letzten Moment. Schon eine Sekunde später bohrten sich die Krallen der Kreatur unter unglaublichen Schmerzen in ihren Schädel. Dirataa starb lächelnd.

Die Kreatur wusste im Moment des Schädeldurchbruches, was mit dem Reaktor los war, und dass ihr noch weniger als zehn Sekunden blieben. Es bildete sofort mithilfe seiner hypermutierenden Nanomaterie eine Nervenverbindung zum Computersystem auf. Acht Sekunden. Der Sperrcode, der den Zugriff verhindern sollte, kostete das Gehirn der Kreatur, dass schneller als jeder Computer arbeitete nicht einmal eine weitere Sekunde. Sieben. Es suchte unter den dutzenden Schein- Verbindungen die richtige für die Reaktorkontrolle heraus. Fünf. Die Nachbildung einer Autorisierungsnummer kostete eine weitere Sekunde und kaum eine Sekunde später war der Reaktor wieder sicher.

Trostlos Wandelte die Kreatur aus dem Reaktorraum. Mithilfe des Aufzuges gelangte sie in die Leitwarte, von der aus sie in eine der Rettungskapseln kletterte. Egal wie lange es dauern würde neue Feinde zu erreichen, es würde der Fall sein. Das Schott schloss sich und die Rettungskapsel wurde herausgeschleudert. Durch die Kuppel der Rettungskapsel war die Schwärze des Alls zu sehen. Ein Feuerwerk aus Licht, Wärme und Reflexionen auf der Kuppel der Forschungseinrichtung. Reflexionen? Dann musste es hier irgendwo eine größere Lichtquelle geben, aber – und dass hatte sie aus dem Wissen der von ihr getöteten adaptiert – es gab in diesem System seit vielen Milliarden Zeitaltern kein Zentralgestirn mehr. Nervös blickte sie auf das über ihr liegende und erstarrte. Von über ihr schoss ein brennender Träger der Allianz auf die Forschungsstation zu. Es gab einen Aufprall, einen hellen Blitz und das letzte, dass die Kreatur für eine Weile sehen sollte, war ein Bizarr geformtes Schiff im Orbit, dass sie weder den Menschen noch der Allianz zuordnen konnte…

Kapitel 22

Erdwärts

„Die Gravitation ist der Schlüssel zu jeder Form der Bewegung. Also kommen wir in der Entwickelung einer Strategie erst dann weiter, wenn wir die Leute ansehen, die bereits auf die Schnauze geflogen sind."

Admiral Isaac „Caught Rage" Rafteran

0232 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Äußerer Tunnelring

Alpha Lyrae

„Dunkel hier drin." „Ach Halt's Maul." Vince lachte. Tinx hatte Drails running Gag recycelt, den dieser immer bei Nachteinsätzen gebracht hatte. „Na wenigstens ist es, wenn man hier ein bisschen Tapeziert ganz wohnlich.", schlug Johannsen in dieselbe Kerbe. Haverson gab zwar keine sichtbare Bewegung an seine Fortress weiter, aber dennoch schien er vor Lachen zusammenzubrechen. „Augen auf!", befahl Tinx, „Wir sind gleich garantiert mitten drin sind die Waffen in den Armen entsichert?" „Yep." „Yo." „Ja, Sir." „Aber Hallo!" „Toll Jungs, und wie sieht's mit den Anderen hier im Bergwerk aus?" Sean meldete sich als erster. „Shoromee müsste sie eigentlich informiert haben." Haverson seufzte. „Ich weiß zwar, dass der gute Wille doppelt zählt, aber ich weiß auch, dass Shoromee von der Aufgabe, die er Übernommen hat keinen blassen Dunst hat." „Worauf du einen lassen kannst.", sagte Vince. „Aber doch nicht hier drin.", sagte Johannesen. „Also, ruf einmal durch und melde uns an." Sean lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. „Commander Sean Redders an lokale Einheiten. Ich erbitte ihren Anführer zu sprechen!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam. „Commander? Hier ist Lieutenant Darabhim. Ich leite die Truppe hier." „Markieren sie ihre Position." „Bitte was?" Sean, immer noch in bester Laune und bereit einen Witz anzubringen gab den anderen die Möglichkeit mitzuhören. „NICHT BITTE WAS, SONDERN BITTE WAS, SIR HEIßT DAS!", intonierte Sean in seiner besten Imitation eines schreifreudigen Ausbilders. „Was?", fragte sein Gesprächspartner mächtig verdattert nach. „WAS, SIR HEIßT DAS, LIEUTENANT! MARKIEREN SIE IHRE POSTION FÜR UNS!" „Wie?" Sean stand kurz vor einem Lachanfall. Mit einem kindlich- anarchistischen Vergnügen begann er erneut. „ICH KENNE KEINE POSITION WIE!" Sean musste sich am Riemen reißen, um nicht wieder die Anredenummer zu zitieren. „MARKIEREN SIE IHRE POSITION FÜR UNS!" Diesmal erschien ein Navigationspunkt auf Seans Bildschirm, den er an sein Team weitergab. Sean gab sich nun volle zwei Minuten einem exzessiven Lachanfall hin, sosehr amüsiert war er.

Als er wieder aufgehört hatte zu lachen, öffnete er einen Teamkanal. „Los, Kinder, ab zum Punkt. Und ladet eure Schocker auf!"

"Ihr habt Nerven." Rafteran verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, haben wir.", sagte Crushhead. "Und wir haben euch den Arsch gerettet!" "Ihr habt keine ausgebildeten Bodentruppen?" "Wir haben noch nicht einmal Ordnungshüter." "Habt ihr wenigstens halbwegs ausgebildete Soldaten?" "Wir haben eine kleine gut ausgebildete Truppe, sind nur 200 Mann aus Tausenden von uns, aber die sind wirklich gut." "Na großartig." Rafteran schnaubte. "Ich habe 1750 Soldaten da runter geschickt und ihr könnt mit 200 aufwarten." "So ist es. Was erwarten sie von Separatisten? Eine Armee? Unsere eigentliche Stärke haben sie gesehen. Wir haben eine bestens ausgewogene Flotte die von extrem guten Piloten gelenkt wird. Haben sie die Daten von Paladins Operation nicht gesehen? Ein Dutzend Jäger erledigen einen Zerstörer von denen." "Ja, aber das sind andere Umstände. Unsere Piloten sind nicht auf Improvisation trainiert." "Da habe ich von Redder' Piloten etwas anderes gesehen." "Rodriguez?" Crushhead nickte. "Der Kerl ist bei den Grinin' Skulls. Die haben sowas drauf." "Sie sollten die Ausbildungsmethoden ändern, aber das tut momentan nichts zur Sache. Progressiv haben wir an diesen Bastarden unten auf dem Boden zu kauen. Sie haben den Oberbefehl und ich versicher ihnen zwei Dinge. Zum einen sind meine Leute zu allen Taktiken bereit, seien sie auch noch so waghalsig oder selbstmörderisch. Zum zweiten sollten sie wissen, dass die gesamte Feuerkraft, die meine Leute haben ausreicht um Angel City dreimal flach zu machen. Ein Wort von ihnen, oder sollte etwas schiefgehen und wir machen dort alles platt mitsamt der Allianz." "Danke, aber Luftunterstützung wird nur dann nötig, wenn wir unsere Leute abziehen müssen und sie ihnen den Weg freischießen. Ausserdem können sie für das Niederbomben Munition sparen, denn Major Warray und sein Team haben eine Verbindung zwischen dem Versorgungskontrollzentrum der Stadt und uns hergestellt und danach durch das Opfer zweier der ihm unterstellten Grunts dieses für die Allianz unzugänglich gemacht. Falls nötig können wir die ganze Stadt mithilfe der Fusionsreaktoren hochjagen." "Gut. Sagen sie bescheid, wenn sie irgendwelche logistische Unterstützung brauchen, Material ganz zu schweigen. Der Kanal ist immer offen. Ich leite ihre Order an die geeigneten Leute weiter. Das zumindest schulden wir ihnen, wenn wir sie schon nicht am Boden unterstützen können." "Gut." Rafteran lächelte plötzlich. "Übrigens, ihr Flottensender gefällt mir. Vielleicht sollten sie ein bisschen mehr Force Flip bringen, aber der Rest ist in Ordnung. Rafteran Ende."

"Gut Lieutenant.", sagte Sean und stieg die Leiter aus dem Cockpit der Fortress hinab. Die anderen vier taten dasselbe, bis auf ihre Pistolen unbewaffnet, mit Ausnahme von Tinx, der wie immer überbewaffnet war. Unten standen der Lieutenat und zwei Lance Corporals und salutierten. Sean lies seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen, bevor er ihn auf den Lieutenat fokussierte. Das riesige Maschinenlager bot genug platz für die über 1500 Marines, die auf Kisten und Maschinen in kleinen Gruppen zusammenhockten, Karten spielten, ihre Wunden versorgten, ihre Waffen warteten oder einfach schliefen. Am Ende der Höhle war eine riesige, massive Stahltür.

"Wie ist die Situation?", fragte Sean. Der Lieutenant wirkte sehr unruhig, er scharrte mit dem linken Stiefel auf dem Boden. "Wir haben den Tunnel verschließen können. Die Panzertür wird eine Weile halten, aber wir haben Verluste erlitten." "Wie groß?", fragte Sean. Der Lieutenant zögerte und sagte nach einer Pause: "Human.". "Was ist Human?", fragte Tinx, eine Zigarre in der Hand. "Machen sie normal Meldung, Lieutenant!" "Befielt mir wer?", fragte Darabhim zurück. "Collonel Chris Sherman!" Darabhim schreckte zurück, als hätte der einen kopf größere Tinx ihn geschlagen. "Entschuldigen sie.", murmelte er. "Machen sie Meldung.", sagte Tinx im selben Murmelton. "Wir haben von 1750 Mann bei Beginn der Operation 200 Mann verl..." "200 MANN IN NUR SO KURZER ZEIT?" Sean hatte die Augen aufgerissen. "WIE HABEN SIE DAS BITTE GESCHAFFT?" "Wir hatten starken Feindkontakt in allen Teams und..." "Welches Team hatte die größten Verluste?", fragte Haverson, eine Hand auf der einen von zwei Pistolen, die er auf der linken Seite im Gürtel trug. Darabhim schluckte. "Das Team das ich geleitet habe." "Was für eine Strategie setzen sie ein, wenn sie solche Verluste haben, welche Formation? Oder sind sie einfach nur weggelaufen anstatt zu schießen?" "Ich habe einen Aufklärungstrupp geleitet." "MIT STURMAUSRÜSTUNG?", fragte Vince, "VERARSCHEN KANN ICH MICH ALLEINE, DA BRAUCHE ICH KEINEN LIEUTENANT FÜR, DER SEINE SOLDATEN SINNLOS IN DEN TOD SCHICKT, WÄHREND ER SICH UNTER DEM VORWAND EINER AUFKLÄRUNGSMISSION VERPISST WÄHREND DIE JUNGS, DIE IHRE KOMMANDOS BRAUCHEN VERRECKEN!" "Sie vergreifen sich im Ton, Sergeant Major!", setzte Darabhim an sich zu verteidigen. "Sie sind auch nur eins von den Erdferkeln!" "ERDFERKEL?" Vince schien kurz vor dem ultimativen Wutausbruch zu stehen. "WAS WEISST DU ÜBER DEN KAMPF AN DER FRONT, MUTTERSÖHNCHEN? WIE OFT HAST DU IN DER SCHEIßE GESESSEN?" "Dreimal." "DREIMAL? UND TROTZDEM FÜHRST DU DICH AUF WIE DER GROßE KOMMANDANT, NUR WEIL DU EINEN ODER ZWEI DIENSTGRADE HÖHER BIST? HAST DU KEINE AHNUNG, WAS EINE GUTE EINHEIT AUSMACHT? WAS DU TUST IST DEM NUR SCHÄDLICH! WEGEN DREI EINSÄTZEN FÜHRST DU DICH SO AUF? WIR VON DEN SPECOPS HABEN DUTZENDE EINSÄTZE HINTER UNS, DA WAR DER UNTERSCHIED ZWISCHEN DEN RÄNGEN NOCH GRÖßER UND TROTDEM HAT SICH KEINER SO AUFGESPIELT, WEIL WIR WUSSTEN, DASS WIR AUFEINANDER ANGEWIESEN WAREN UND DASS WIR ALLEINE STERBEN WÜRDEN! SOWAS SCHAFFT KAMERADSCHAFT! WIR HATTEN DUTZENDE EINSÄTZE, HUNDERTE ABSCHÜSSE UND WURDEN -ZIG MAL VERLETZT, WOBEI WIR NUR EINEN TOTEN HATTEN UND DU SCHICKST IN DEINEM DRITTEN EINSATZ SO VIELE JUNGS IN DEN TOD! ICH KÖNNTE DIR DEN KOPF ABREISSEN!" Darabhim hob noch bevor Vince geendet hatte sein Gewehr und zielte damit auf Vinces Brust. "Sie vergreifen sich im Ton!" "UND DU IN DEN MITTELN!" In Vince Hand, die auf hüfthöhe hing erschien plötzlich eine Pistole, die auf Darabhims Kopf zielte. Eine ebensolche Reaktion war bei Tinx, Haverson, Johannsen und Sean zu sehen. Haversons Hände, beide mit den Pistolen bestückt überkreuzten sich und jede nahmen die Köpfe der Kontrahenten als Ziel. Tinx hatte im selben Moment wie Haverson, dem er gegenüberstand in derselben Bewegung aus einer jener Zahlreichen und gut versteckten Taschen zwei doppelläufige, abgesägte Schotflinten, die mehr doppelläufigen Pistolen glichen, auf dieselben Ziele gerichtet und Johannsen und Sean hatten ihre Pistolen auf Darabhim fokussiert. Die einzigen beiden Bewegungen, die folgten waren, dass Vince die Waffe sinken lies und die anderen vier ihre Waffen voll auf Darabhim richteten. Sean erhob das Wort. "Lieutenat Darabhim, sie sind mit sofortiger Wirkung auf den Rang eines Private degradiert und wenn sie ihre Waffe nicht gleich runternehmen, werde ich sie vors Kriegsgericht stellen!" Darabhim lies seine Waffe fallen. Sean drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stellte fest, dass die Augen aller Soldaten in diesem Raum auf sie gerichtet waren. "Wer ist der nach ihm ranghöchste Soldat?" "Ich.", sagte ein Schwarzer, der sich nun zu der Gruppe gesellte. "Ihr Name und Rang?" "Sergeant Major Tomson." "Sie werden für diese Mission in den Rang des Lieutenant befördert und haben das Kommando über die Truppe." Ein zustimmendes Murmeln erhob sich im ganzen Raum und Tomson salutierte. "Roger." "Und jetzt sollten wir unser Vorgehen planen, rufen sie die anderen Sergeants zusammen!" "Ok."

Kapitel 22 Teil 2

0240 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Maschinenlager

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Als sich die gewaltigen Metalltüren öffneten, passierte im ersten Moment noch nichts. Das einzige, was sich bewegte, waren die paar Marine- Pioniere, die ihre Roboterkanonen in Stellung brachten, gedeckt von den stationären Gatling Guns. Als diese dann ihre Stellung eingenommen hatten passierte immernoch nichts, nur die Dunkelheit winkte ihnen aus der dem Tunnel hinter der Tür entgegen. Dann langsam ertönte ein Sausen, als ob die Luft von Hunderten Wächtern bevölkert wäre und dann kamen die Massen in Sicht. Die Marines reagierten sofort. Gatlings, Gewehre, MPs, LMGs, Roboterkanonen, Granatwerfer und Raketenwerfer feuerten in den Gang und ließen eine Woge aus Rauch, Feuer und Metallresten daraus hervorschießen. Die Marines hatten sich zuvor in drei Blöcke aufgeteilt, die sich mit feuern und Nachladen zeitversetzt abwechselten. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend und plötzlich schossen dutzende Wächter, deren Schilde zwar sehr schwach aber dennoch aktiv waren in den Raum und wurden von den Querschlägern abgefangen. "Vince! Tinx! Haverson!" Sean gab aus seiner Fortress heraus Anweisungen. "Ihr kümmert euch um die die durchkommen!" Die Angesprochenen wechselten die Ziele und ein weitere Dutzend zerstörter Wächter fiel binnen von Sekunden auf den Boden.

Mehr und mehr der Wächter strömten aus der Öffnung und wurden von den Stationären Waffen noch zurückgedrängt. Doch dann sanken zeitgleich die Munitionsanzeigen der stationären Gatlings und Roboterkanonen auf null.

Durch den Verlust dieser Feuerunterstützung konnten die Wächter - zwar immernoch unter großen Verlusten, aber dieser ungeachtet- weiter vordringen. Die Drei in ihren Fortresses hatten Probleme der Anzahl ihrer Feinde mit den Waffen zu Folgen, wobei sie schon mithilfe ihrer Granatwerfer und Gatlings dutzende auf einmal wegmähten und aus der Luft schossen.

Tinx nutzte nun die Waffe, die er zuvor noch nicht eingesetzt hatte: das Elektrogeschütz. Er nahm Ziel auf die aus der Öffnung strömenden Wächter und löste die Waffe aus. Aus der Öffnung der Waffe schossen ein Dutzend Blitze hervor, die je einen Wächter trafen, die Schilde so heftig attakierten, dass sie nicht vollständig aufgebaut zusammen mit den Wächtern verpufften, wobei die Blitze noch weiter auf die in der Nähe ihrer Ziele befindlichen Wächter übersprangen und dabei weitere Sechs Wächter vernichten und drei Dutzend Schilde zum Platzen brachten. Die Schockwaffen der vier anderen Fortesses wurden in die Öffnung gefeuert und richteten Verheerende Schäden an. Als die Sicht in den Tunnel klar war, waren keine Wächter mehr zu sehen. "Wir gehen rein!", sagte Sean über Funk, "Sie sichern die Tür nachdem wir durch sind und sorgen dafür, dass keiner dieser Wiederlinge durchkommt!" "Roger!", hallte Tomsons Stimme aus den Lautsprechern im Cockpit der Fortress. Geschlossen marschierten die riesigen Maschinen in den Tunnel. Dunkelheit umschloss sie, als die Tür sich schloss.

"Wie bitte?" Paladin wirkte Irritiert. "Du willst das Elitesquad wieder aufleben lassen?" "Ja", sagte Crushhead, "Das ist das mindeste, das wir tun können." "Wir sollen uns denen da unten stellen? Das ist ein Tollhaus für die Allianz, das ist Selbstmord!" "Nicht in dieser Situation. Und nicht mit diesem Auftrag." "Was sollen wir machen?" Paladin hatte zuvor schon kapituliert. "Ihr sollt, denn deine beiden Söhne sind nun auch offiziell aufgenommen, zusammen mit den anderen vier die markierten Punkte sichern und die Marines, die dort in der Nähe verschanzt sind in die Evakuierungsschiffe bringen." "Wer ist der Pilot dieser Rettungsschiffe?" "Das kannst du dir aussuchen, da du das beste Wissen über unsere Jungs hast." Paladin rieb sich über Kinn."Wenn das so ist, dann ruf'Judith auf die Defiance zurück und lass sie das Ding fliegen." "Deine Tochter also." Auch Crushhead schien nun sehr nachdenklich. "Gut. Wie ist ihr Rufname." "Fairy Angel." "Ok. Dann mach die anderen beiden bereit und docke an die Knuckleduster an, damit die vier auf die Fury kommen und ihr euch dann runterbegeben könnt. Ich habe zudem noch die Jungs angewiesen sich Kistenweise Ausrüstung zu nehmen, sodass ihr Aufmunitionieren und euch zusätzliches Zeug holen könnt!" "Roger."

Supreme Commander Tear Tanarmee entspannte sich auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und sah auf. Die Menschen hatten ihre Stärke allein durch die defensive Bauart der Stadt unter Beweis gestellt, die schon unzählige Opfer auf Seite der Allianz gekostet hatte. Wie lange würden sie noch Widerstand leisten können? Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Übertragung unterbrochen. Der Anführer der Sturmaufklärertruppe der Sangheili, ein Gewisser Kyorl Zermannamee, meldete sich zu Wort."Supreme Commander, wir haben den Nebentunnel zur Ebene der Blutsväter gesichert und können nun vorrücken. Order?" "Ja, Wir wir werden die Jiralhanae vorschicken und dann selbst Eindrigen. Wartet bis zu meinem Eintreffen, bevor sie vorrücken." "Jawohl, Exzellenz." Die Verbindung wurde geschlossen und die Mandiblen des Suprme Commanders rieben aneinander. Es war der einzige Weg sich abzureagieren, der ihm erlaubt war, die Jiralhanae in den Tod zu schicken und damit den Posten einnehmen zu lassen, den die Unggoy in den Reihen der Allianz eingenommen hatten. Tanarmee hatte diesen Funkspruch und diese Bestätigung sehnlich erwartet. Es war das Zeichen Gewesen, dass er sich nun persönlich an den Kampfhandlungen beteiligen konnte. Ein Sangheili wie er lies sich so etwas nicht zweimal sagen. Er packte seinen Beutel mit der Ausrüstung und lief in Richtung des Gravitationsliftes.

Kapitel 22 Teil 3

0245 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Korvette "Fury of the Storm II"

Orbit um Alpha Lyrae

Die Kisten öffneten sich und gaben die Sicht auf den Inhalt frei. Scythe grinste. "Gewehre, MPs, Pistolen, LMGs, Granaten, Panzerungen, Ausrüstung, Munition, Schildgeneratoren und sogar eine tragbare Gatling Gun. Das ganze Programm. Nun müssen wir nur darüber nachdenken, was wir brauchen." Jeremia und Logan griffen nach Panzerungen. "Die brauchen wir auf alle Fälle! Und die Schilde auch!" "Richtig.",sagte Nightmoth. Niemand wusste bei Nightmoth, warum man ihm diesen Namen gegeben hatte. Mit einer Motte hatte sein Aussehen nicht viel zu tun. Eher dachte man an eine Brutale Kreuzung aus einem Bären und einem Elefanten, wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete. Dieser Kerl glich an Größe und Statur einem Sangheili, hatte seine Haare kurz geschoren und eine Quer über sein Gesicht verlaufende Narbe, die sein linkes Auge zu verzerren schien, was bei ihm den Eindruck erweckte, er wäre auf dem linken Auge blind. Doch dies war ein Irrglaube, Nightmoth hatte seit seiner Geburt in seinem Linken Augapfel zwei Pupillen, die ineinander übergingen. Dieses Auge war, so wusste Paladin seit Ewigkeiten, in der Lage bei Nacht wie bei Tag zu sehen. Allein vom seinem bedrohlichen Äußeren würde man bei ihm auf einen Choleriker schließen, doch wer diesen Schritt unternahm, lag falsch, denn Nightmoth war eine Friedensnatur, sanft und gutmütig, was ihn beliebt bei jedermann machte. Ganz anders als Scythe. Scythe, der durch seine Statur nicht auffiel, war ein äußerst brutaler Mensch, den man mit Fug und Recht als unberechenbar einstufen konnte. Das mochte zum einen an seinem Explosiven Charakter liegen, seinem Matialischem und antisozialen Humor, gepaart mit einer explosiven Veranlagung zu Wut und berserkerhaften Anfällen davon, zum anderen, dass er sehr intelligent, hinterlistig und, und das war das Schlimmste, Reaktionsschnell war, wie Paladin noch keinen Menschen gesehen hatte sowie mit einer Intuition gesegnet war, die jedem, der etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte Angst einjagte. Er hatte seine Blutrot gefärbten, schulterlangen Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sein Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen, die in seltenen Augenblicken vor Hass und Mordlust glänzten ließen ihn in Paladins Augen wie die Inkarnation allen Bösen des Universums erscheinen. Doch nun wirkte er, im Vergleich zu den anderen ruhig, unheimlich ruhig. Die Hände auf seinen Unterarmschinen überwachte er die ganze Szene. Paladin wurde immer nervöser. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in Geschichten über Scythe im Kampf gehört und ihn selbst kämpfen gesehen hatte, jedes mal mit anderen Waffen und Panzerungen. Das einzige, was sich an ihm nie änderte waren diese Unterarmschienen sowie seine Stiefel. Schwarz und aus einem Paladin unbekannten Material gefertigt waren diese beiden Dinge an bestimmten Stellen etwas breiter, wie an der Rückseite der Stiefel und den Innsenseiten der Arme. Wenn man den Geschichten Glauben konnte, so waren darin Klingen verborgen, die mithilfe von bestimmten Bewegungen ausgeklappt werden konnten.

"Ich nehme dass hier.", sagte Nightmoth und griff nach der Gatling sowie Trommelweise Munition. "Was nimmst du, Paladin?" Scythe blickte ihm mit seinen Schwarzen Augen direkt an. "Gib mir ein Ma5cg, das gemischte Granatensortiment und 'ne Ladung Munition." "Screamer?" Es war als würden die Augen jenes Soldaten auf beiden Söhnen Paladins gleichzeitig ruhen. "Ich nehm meine alte MP." "Dann nimm meine auch gleich dazu, ich wähle mir was eigenes aus." Sein Bruder reichte ihm seine frisch gewartete, geladene und gesicherte Waffe. "Und bevor du fragst, Scythe, nehme ich zweimal das Standart LMG plus Munition." "Warum nimmst du zwei?" "Lieber eine Waffe mehr als eine zu wenig." "Meine Rede." "Und was ist nun deine Wahl?", drehte Paladin den Spiess um. Scythe lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm etwas Sympathie verlieh. "Ich nehme die hier.", sagte er und hielt zwei CW 30 MPs hoch, MPs die man über Munitionsschnüre befüllte und darum das Kaliber der Munition variieren lassen konnte. "Munition?" "15mm Schredder." "Die Klassikpanzerung?", fiel Nightmoth herein. "Mit Schilden?" "Ja, kombinieren wir die Dinger." "Wo hat Crushhead den ganzen Kram eigentlich her?" "Also die Munition, Panzerung und die Schilde stammen aus den Beständen des UNSC, die hat Crushhead für uns angefordert, die Waffen hat er vom Schwarzmarkt. Und das Zeug hier", sagte Scythe und deutete auf die Kiste mit der Elektronik, "haben unsere Jungs selbst produziert." "Wie sieht es aus, Wie lange dauert es noch bis wir runter können?" "Zehn Minuten." "Prima. Sieht aus, als würden wir doch noch auf unsere Kosten kommen."

"Alles ruhig, wir rücken vor bis zum Wegpunkt." "Roger, Haltet eure Waffen bereit, sie können überall herkommen, von den Decken herabsinken oder aus Rissen aufsteigen." "Yep." Johannsen war die erste, ihr Folgten Sean und Tinx und danach kamen Haverson und Vince zum nächsten Wegpunkt. "Sag mal, Sean, warum müssen wir alle 100 Meter Stoppen und warten?" "Reine Sicherheitsfrage." "Wie weit noch bis zum Schacht?", fragte Vince. "In etwa eineinhalb Kilometer, also haltet euch rann!"

Endlose Sekunden zerflossen zu Minuten und diese schienen zu Stunden zu zerfließen, als das Team den Aufzugsschacht erreichte. Dieser Raum, fünfeckig, in der Mitte durch den gewaltig großen Lastenaufzug und dessen Schacht dominiert, dessen Gondel an der Decke des Raumes hing. Sean fühlte das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wesentlich intensiver als zuvor. "Vorrücken und dann den Raum Scannen, nicht dass wir hier festgenagelt werden! Johannesen geht vor, danach Tinx und Haverson und Vince zuletzt!" "Positiv."

Langsam aber sich verteilten sich die Anwesenden im Raum und streckten die Waffen ihrer Fortresses feuerbereit in beide Richtungen aus. Nichts. Garnichts. Eine Halbe Minute verging ohne ein Ereignis oder auch nur eine Andeutung davon.

Tinx schaltete aus Gewohnheit seine Möglichen Arten von Sicht durch. Nachtsicht. Thermalsicht. Magnetfeldsicht... Energiestausicht. Tinx stockte. Diese Art der Sicht machte elektrische Energiefelder sichtbar und eigentlich sah er nichts außer den Fortresses seiner Kameraden, in hellen Farben und der Hintergrund in schwarz. Nur diesen Widerschein an der Decke, der aus dem Schacht zu kommen schien. Mit jeder Sekunde schien dieses Licht konzentrierter zu wirken. Tinx reagierte sofort. "AN ALLE! ZIELT AUF ALLES WAS AUS DEM SCHACHT KOMMT! DAS MÜSSEN HUNDERTE SEIN!"Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, schon wurde es blendend hell im Cockpit, da die Sicht nun überlastet wurde. Du musst mit deiner Schätzung verdammt gut liegen, dachte Tinx, schaltete die Sicht um und begann aus allen Rohren seiner Fortress zu feuern.

Blitze durchzuckten den Raum, Kugeln verschiedener Kaliber und Granaten suchten sich ihre Ziele und fingen eine nicht unwesentliche Menge an Wächtern ab, welche ein Lichtgewitter aus Laserstrahlen veranstalteten, doch es strömten immer welche aus dem Schacht nach. Mit einem synchronen hässlichen Klacken wurden bei jeder Fortress je zwei Munitionskisten gewechselt und die Leeren aus Öffnungen auf dem Rücken geschossen. Der Aufzugsraum hatte sich binnen Sekunden in ein Meer aus Feuer und blitzenden Energieschilden verwandelt, in dem die Menschen für den Moment die Überhand gewannen und in die aus dem Schacht strömenden durch Granaten zurückdrängten. Elektrizität Wurde nun in den Schockwaffen in den Schacht gejagt und fing in etwa Hundert Wächter ab, die durch die Blitze getroffen in die Schwärze hinabsanken und andere Wächter abfingen. "Wie sieht's mit euren Schilden aus?", warf Tinx in das Feuergefecht hinein. "Ziemlich mies, meine sind bei 27% angekommen und wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir drin verrecken.", meldete sich Haverson. "Die Schilde sind garnicht mal mein Problem", sagte Vince in einem für ihn sehr seltsamen Ton, "Mein Problem ist die Munition für das Gatling! Ich bin bei meinen letzten beide Kästen angekommen." "Lass mich raten, aber dafür hast du mehr von den Blechdosen mit Antigravtriebwerken abgeschossen als wir alle zusammen?" "Positiv!" "Hey, da kommt nichts mehr nach!" "Dann sollten wir die Plattform rufen und uns nach unten absetzen!" "Die Plattform kommt runter, hab ich mich eben drum gekümmert.", sagte Johannsen. Die restlichen Wächter im Raum fielen in der nächsten Minuten in blutig rote Feuerbälle gehüllt zu Boden und als es wieder ruhig in dem Raum wurde, schritten die Fortresses auf die Aufzugsplattform, die für alle gleichzeitig Platz bot und durch vier gewaltige Metallseile gehalten wurden. "Dann mal los!" Der Aufzug entwickelte plötzliche einen gewaltigen Schwung nach unten. Keiner sagte etwas, alles war still. Bis Sean etwas an dem Punkt kurz aufblitzen sah, wo sich der Einstiegspunkt befunden hatte. Dann blitze es erneut, dann nochmal und noch einmal und im plötzlich wurde der Aufzug schneller. Unkontrolliert schneller. "Tinx! Die haben die Seile durchgeschnitten! Was können wir tun?", sagte Sean mit einer vor Panik strotzenden Stimme. "Zündet eure Bremspackete! Die Dinger, sind dazu gedacht den Fall eines Drop Pods zu verlangsamen, also werden sie uns auch stoppen können!" "ROGER!" Feuersäulen schossen aus den Rückenmodulen der Fortresses, bremsten die gewaltigen Maschinen ab und versetzten die Plattform in Brand, sodass diese heller leuchtete als Natriumdampflampen und dem Boden entgegen schoss. Wenige Sekunden hatte diese Szene Bestand. Dann schlug die Plattform in einem Feuerwerk auf. "Wie lange reichen eure Packete noch?" "Grade mal Zehn Sekunden.", sagte Haverson kalt. "Das reicht noch nicht einmal für ein Vater unser." "War schön mit euch, Jungs!" "Schade, dass ich mir keine Zigarre mehr anstecken kann um den Abtritt zu feiern!"

In jeweils demselben Moment zogen sich die Triebwerksstrahlen zurück und die Fortresses schossen zu Boden. Dann sanken sie in die Tiefe, einem Ende entgegen...

Kapitel 23

Schatten in der Finsternis

"Mithilfe bestimmter Taktiken wird ein extrem schwerer Gegner in der Dunkelheit gar kein Problem mehr darstellen. Der Hinterhalt war schon immer unser Vorteil."

Alex "Paladin" Smith

Rebellenspezialsoldat und Captain der Korvette Fury of the Storm II

0315 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Aufzugsschacht, Tiefe Minen

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Johannesen war die erste, die wieder zu Besinnung kam. Eigentlich hätte sie- Exofortress hin oder her- Tod sein müssen. Ihr war nicht klar, wie sie überlebt hatte, bis sie sich aufzurappeln versuchte und die nicht funktionierte. Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie warum. Offensichtlich hatte das Sicherheitssystem der Fortress ihre Gurte entriegelt, den Sitz wegklappen lassen und sie in das darunter liegende Bassin mit Sicherheitsgel fallen lassen. Wie sollte sie hier wieder herauskommen, aus diesem farblosen Glibber, der, durch die Notbeleuchtung erhellt, rötlich schimmerte? Dann erkannte sie den Weg: Einer der Gurte hing ganz in ihrer Nähe herab. Sie packte danach, zog sich ins Cockpit hinauf und ließ den Sitz zurückgleiten. Anschließend versuchte sie das Computersystem zu starten. Nichts. Das einzige, dass an Bord dieses Dings funktionierte war anscheinend die Notbeleuchtung, mit der sie selbst beim besten Willen nichts außerhalb des Cockpits hätte erkennen können, aber auch so merkte sie, dass die Maschine auf der Seite lag. Sie versuchte erneut den Computer zu starten. Das Aufleuchten der Kontrollbildschirme und die Rückkehr des Bordcomputers machten ihr Mut. "Schadensbericht!", verlangte sie und in der nächsten Sekunde leuchetete auf dem Statusbildschirm eine Liste auf. Die Beine und dazugehörigen Gelenke der Fortress waren komplett zerstört, die Gatlings ohne Munition, die Schockwaffen und der Reaktor waren defekt, was eine Belastung von bis zu 13% erlaubte, das Zielsystem war hinüber, die Schildgeneratoren komplett vernichtet und das einzig intakte der Granatwerfer und die Beta Kanone auf dem Rücken der Fortress, alles in allem eine Totale Katastrophe. Zum Glück hatte die Panzerung grade noch gehalten, denn soviel hatten sie durch ihr Bremsmanöver erreicht. Dennoch kein Grund aufzugeben. Sie blickte in das Fach in dem sie ihren Ausrüstungsrucksack mit den Waffen verstaut hatte. Eine Inspektion des Inhaltes ergab, dass der einzige Verlust der ihrer S2 war, deren Lauf an mehreren Stellen zerbrochen war. "Macht eh nichts.", dachte sich Johannesen, schwang den Rucksack über die Schulter und steckte Ihre MP25X2 in den Gürtel und kroch zur Luke. So Unbrauchbar ihre S2 als Waffe geworden war, so nützlich war dennoch das Schulterstück mit dem Objektiv, dass einen Restlichtverstärker beeinhaltete nun. Johannesen entspannte sich, als sie die Kalte aber nichtsdestoweniger frische Luft einatmete, die in der Höhle war. Mithilfe ihres Nachtsichtgerätes konnte sie bei den neben ihrer liegenden Fortresses Sean, Vince und Haverson beobachten, wie sie sich langsam aus ihrer Ohnmacht erhoben und aus den auf dem Bauch liegenden Maschinen hinausarbeiteten. Wo aber war Tinx abgeblieben und warum lag ihre Fortress auf der Seite? Als sie nach unten blickte erkannte sie die Antwort: Unter ihrer Fortress lag Tinx' Gerät, die Panzerung an vielen Stellen gesplittert. Hastig kletterte sie hinab zu der Luke des Gerätes. öffnete sie und kletterte hinein. Hier sah es aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen: Verbogene Waffen und Magazine lagen im Cockpit verstreut, Nutzlos gemacht durch den Aufprall. Offenbar waren sie aus Tinx' Sicheren Taschen gefallen. Dann erschrak sie, denn eine kleine Blutlache sickerte von der pulverisierten Hauptkonsole in das quer liegende Gelfeld. "Scheiße!", sagte Johannesen mit einem Anflug von Panik, "Der wird doch nicht tod sein!" Vorsichtig kletterte sie hinab in das Gelfeld und blickte hinein. Der darin liegende Tinx bot einen schlimmen Anblick, denn Blut lief aus beiden Nasenlöchern und dem Mund und sein Kopf hatte eine fette Platzwunde abbekommen, die heftig genug blutete, dass es aussah, als habe man ihm die Haut vom Gesicht gezogen. Johannesen vergaß alle Vorsicht, ließ sich zu dem Körper hinabgleiten und fühlte den Puls. Vorhanden und Kräftig. Er lebte also noch. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Plötzlich fuhr Tinx hoch. Im selben Moment schrie er. Es brauchte einen Moment bis er aufhörte zu schreien und einen weiteren, bis er sich wieder beruhigt und Johannesen wahr genommen hatte, die die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. "Ruhig, du bist noch am Leben und die anderen auch." "Mehr oder weniger." Tinx wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und verzog es sogleich vor Schmerz. Johannesen brannte die Frage auf der Zunge und nun rutschte sie heraus. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Tinx, "Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie das Sicherheitssystem mich aus meinem Gurt entlassen hat und ich durch die Wucht nach vorne sackte und mir dann der Sitz unter dem Arsch weggerissen wurde. Ich hab nurnoch einen Aufprall gefühlt, ich vermute auf die Konsole und dann sind bei mir alle Lichter ausgegangen. Wo sind meine MPs und mein Bolzenschussgerät hin?" "Die sind hinüber. Als du ohnmächtig wurdest fielen sie aus deinen Taschen und dann wurden sie vermutlich durch den Aufprall verbogen. Die sind jetzt irrelevant." "Shit.", sagte Tinx, "Aber ich hab ja noch genug Waffen bei meiner Ausrüstung. Kannst du dich um meine Kopfwunde kümmern?" "Wenn du sonst ok bist, jederzeit." "Bin ich, mir dröhnt nur der Schädel, als hätte ich die letzten drei Nächte durchgezecht." "Dann ist gut." Hastig fischte Johannesen ihren Verbandskasten aus dem Rucksack, reinigte Tinx' Gesicht und die Wunde großflächig mit einer zellregenerierenden Flüssigkeit und verband die Wunde. Dann kletterten die beiden aus der Fortress, jedoch nicht, ohne zuvor die beiden Kampftschen und den Rucksack mit der Ausrüstug, die wie durch ein Wunder vollständig unversehrt war, mitzunehmen. Draußen standen die anderen drei vor dem Schrotthaufen. Sean schien als einziger Unversehrt zu sein, Vince hatte ein dickes Veilchen auf dem linken Auge und Haversons Kinn wurde durch eine Platzwunde verziert. "Tinx, du siehst genau so aus wie ich mich fühle.", sagte Vince. Tinx fuhr sich auf der Stelle mit der Hand durch die blutgetränkten Haare und grinste. "Verdammt gut, also wie immer!" "Was unser Glück angeht, so kann ich Shoromee nur zustimmen.", sagte Sean nun sehr ruhig. "Was hat Shoromee über unser Glück gesagt?" "Dass das kein Glück mehr ist, sondern, dass wir den Willen eines seiner Götter erfüllen." "Da hat er verdammt Recht.", sagte Tinx und förderte aus seiner Ausrüstungstasche eine Schachtel Zigarren zu Tage, von denen er sich eine entzündete und einen Zug nahm. "Apropos Shoromee", er blies eine Wolke Rauch aus, "Wie zum Henker wollen wir jetzt mit ihm in Funkkontakt treten?" Haverson meldete sich zu Wort. "Wir konnten doch über die Fortresses auf die hier eingelassenen Kommunikationsleitungen zugreifen um Funksprüche abzusetzen, oder?" "Ja.", sagte Sean. "Das ist gut, weil ich dann nämlich versuchen werde, die Fortress, deren Elektronik am wenigsten abbekommen hat als Relais zu benutzen, damit wir Funkkontakt zu unserem Operator bekommen. Commander?", fragte er und wandete sich zu Sean um. "Mit ihrer Zustimmung würde ich diesen Part übernehmen." "Wir werden erst einmal unsere Umgebung Erkunden.", sagte Sean. "Gut, gehen wir in diesen Tunnel rein! Wer von euch hat Nachtsicht?"

"Lustig hier auf dem Boden." Scythe hocke an der einen Kante des Flachdachedaches des Hochhauses, dass unter anderem eine Station der hiesigen U-Bahn beherbergte und besah sich das Schauspiel, dass die beiden Parteien in diesem Kampf ihm boten. Das Team war von der Fury dort abgesetzt worden und verschaffte sich einen Überblick, wobei sie sich über die Kampfszenen zwischen der Allianz und dem Menschlichen Panzerkommando, dass aus Reaper Bay hinzu gekommen war, totlachten, das für jeden Allianztrupp ein anderes Verhängnis vorbereitet hatte. Paladin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und noch bevor die Hand ihr Ziel fand hatte Scythe sich umgedreht. "Wir müssen los." "Welcher Bezirk?" "Das Westviertel. Dort haben wir sechs Feuerteams, die wir evakuieren müssen und eine Menge Allianz." "Bin dabei." Paladin drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Nightmoth und seine Söhne. "Kommt mit, wir nehmen eine U-Bahn, falls sie noch funktioniert!" "Ok." Langsam aber sicher kamen sie über den Aufzug ins zweite Untergeschoss mit der Station. Sie war Intakt und ein Zug stand Fahrbereit darin. Logan ging auf das Führerhaus zu und drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Ich werde das Ding flott machen, Seht ihr zu, dass ihr in den ersten Wagen kommt, wenn die Tür aufgeht!" "Dann hau rein, Bruderherz!" Als Logan das Führerhaus erreichte und bemerkte, dass dieses verschlossen war, trat er mit Wucht auf die Tür ein. Nichts passierte außer einer Eindellung. Logan griff nach seiner Axt und schmetterte diese gegen den Schließmechanismus, der nun völlig kolabierte und den Wag freigab. "Geht doch.", dachte er. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, der für den Lokführer bestimmt und etwas eingestaubt war, offensichtlich weil er lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Seit der Computerisierung in diesem Bereich hatte man fest darauf bestanden, dass dennoch die Manuelle Steuerung in jedes Modell eingebaut wurde. Das Terminal vor ihm war schwarz und inaktiv. "Erstmal Saft geben, sonst geht nichts in diesem Laden." Murmelte. Er legte die Manuelle Stromversorgung um, drückte auf den Startschalter und schon gingen das Terminal und das Licht an. Er öffnete die Türen für den Ersten Waggon und nach einer Weile kam die Bestätigung von Paladin, woraufhin er den Wagen wieder schloss. "Festhalten!", sagte Logan in sein Headset und gab dem Motor halbe Kraft.

hinten im Waggon saßen Jeremiah, Nightmoth und Paladin zusammen, während Scythe an die Rückwand des Abteils lehnte. Das monotone Geräusch des Wagens, der langsam über den Boden schleifte schien alle zu entspannen, alle bis auch Scythe, dessen Schwarze Augen den Raum immer und immer wieder abtasteten. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus, als die Bahn sich gerade immernoch im Tunnel befand. Die Bahn stoppte. "Logan, Was passiert hier?", brüllte Paladin in sein Headset. "Der Strom ist weg! Ganz plötzlich!" "Das schmeckt mir nicht.",sagte Jeremiah, "Und wo ist Scythe hin?" "Ich sehe ihn nicht."; musste Nightmoth gestehen, der sein normales Auge zugekniffen hatte und mit seinem anderen den Raum überblickte. "Wer steckt bloß dahinter?", fragte Paladin halblaut. Seine Frage wurde durch einen quer durch den Raum zischenden Plasmastrahl beantwortet. "Die Allianzler, das Sind in etwa 20!", rief Nightmoth. Alle Anwesenden schalteten ihre Lampen an und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf die Abteiltür. Da waren Grunts zu sehen, Jackals und Elitekrieger. "Scheiße! Schießt da rein!", sagte Jeremiah. "NEIN!", sagte Nightmoth."Scythe ist da drin." "Was macht dich so sicher?" Ein lautes, vierfaches Klacken und ein gurgelnder eines Elitekriegers beantworteten die Frage. Der Elitekrieger, der den Plasmastrahl verschossen hatte, brach zusammen, wobei ihm eine Metallklinge aus der Brust ragte. Grunts schien, wiederliche Geräusche, von Schnitten in Fleisch und einzelnem Waffenfeuer in ungschützte Ziele übertönten einander und Scythe lachte auf die abartigste Art und Weise, die jeder der Anwesenden jemals von einem Menschen gehört hatte. Das Licht ging wieder an und die Anwesenden konnten grade noch sehen, wie Scythe seine Klingen in den Armschützren und den Stiefeln verschwinden ließ. Dann kam er Seelenruhig hinüber zu den andern und schloss die Abteiltür. Ein Rucken ging durch den Zug und hätte die drei, die starr vor Entsetzen und Überraschung, wohl auf den Boden geworfen. Dann gab es ein Klacken, dass durch den Zug hallte und dann beschleunigte die Bahn wieder. Logan hatte offenbar die anderen Waggons von der Bahn getrennt. "Nächste Haltestelle Westviertel. Wir werden in etwa zehn Minuten dort eintreffen. Bitte verlassen sie die Bahn über die Rechte Seite in Fahrrichtung. Danke." Logans Imitation einer Dursage löste die auf dem Nullpunkt eingefrorene Stimmung und ließ alle Anwesenden lächeln.

Kapitel 23 Teil 2

0331 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Tiefe Minen

"Großartig.", stöhnte Johannesen "Warum habe ich nur geahnt, dass wir hier eine Weggabelung haben?", sagte Tinx. "Ich könnte das ja auch sehen, wenn mein Helm nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte.", sagte Vince. "Rüste dich mehrfach aus, Vince, dass ist der Tipp, den ich seit Jahren praktiziere!", sagte Tinx und langte auf seine Nase, zog die Sonnenbrille ab und lies sie um seine Hand rotieren. "Dieses Ding muss einen Trick besitzten", dachte Johannesen, "Denn nicht einmal Tinx wäre verrückt genug sich hier im Dunkeln eine Sonnenbrille aufzusetzten." Während sie rotierte riskierte Johannsen einen Blick auf die Innenseite der Gläser und sah sich bestätigt, denn diese leuchteten. Sie vermutete, dass er noch weitere Spielzeuge mit Überraschungen bereithielt. Haverson sah zu Sean hinüber. "Was nun?" Im Gegensatz zu Tinx, der sich das Leben hier im Dunkeln durch seine Technik einfacher machte, schien Haverson durch ein sehr gutes Gehör die einzelnen Positionen orten zu können. Johannesen sah Sean zwar nicht, doch hätte sie wetten können, dass er sich in diesem Moment über sein Kinn rieb. Nach einer kurzen Pause entschloss er sich zu einer Antwort. "Wir werden uns Trennen. Vince, du kommst mit mir links rum! Haverson, du legst die Sonde hier ab und gehst dann zu den Fortresses zurück um den Funk wieder aufzubauen! Und ihr anderen beiden geht nach rechts." "Ok." "Bis gleich." "Wenn der Funk funktioniert funken wir durch!" Die Teams trennten sich und gingen ihrer Wege.

Tinx wies Johannesen den Weg den Tunnel entlang, da er über seine Nachtsicht verfügte und offensichtlich mehr Erfahrung hatte. "Wären die verflixten Helme ganz geblieben, bräuchte ich jetzt keinen Blindenhund.", dachte Johannesen genervt und folgte dem fahlen Schein, den Tinx' Brille warf.

"Ich hasse das Blut von Grunts," Scythe blickte auf seine Panzerung, die durch das Blut der Allianzler an vielen Stellen einen blauen Farbton angenommen hatte. Nightmoth blickte ihn an. "Ich weiß, dass du lieber Menschen tötest, aber momentan gibt es nichts besseres." "Wann habe ich wohl zuletzt einen Menschen getötet?", schoss Scythe in einem eiskalten Ton zurück. "Vor fünf Jahren? Zehn Jahren? Muss jedenfalls eine verdammte Sauerei gewesen sein!" Nightmoth schien es sehr darauf anzulegen, Scythe zu provozieren. "Keiner von denen", dachte Paladin, "greift den anderen an, weil beide wissen, dass keiner einen Kampf überleben würde. Trotzdem ist es ungerecht, dass Nightmoth auf ihm herumhackt, denn dass wird er bereuen, so wie ich Scythe kenne." "Schluss jetzt, wir kommen wieder nach draußen!" Logan war eindeutig schneller als sein Vater gewesen. "Wenn ihr euch umbringen wollt, dann bitte auf der Knucklerduster in der Arena und vor Publikum, aber hier geht es um unser Überleben und um das von Anderen!" Scythe seufzte. Seine Bewegungen änderten sich nicht. Offensichtlich konnte er seine Körpersprache perfekt unterdrücken, was bei Nightmoth nicht der Fall war. Außerhalb der U-Bahn Station empfing sie das dumpfe, ins rötlich übergehende Firmament, dass durch die Wolken aus erkaltetem Gas, dass vorher Plasma war, Staub, Trümmern und Lichtsmog den Himmel verfärbte und Paladin, sehr an ein Bild der Hölle erinnerte, in dem der Künstler eine Großstadt mit allen Kriegstreibern der Weltgeschichte in ein Inferno gebannt hatte. So viel anders war Angel City nun wirklich nicht, momentan zumindest. Wie die Hölle wirkte nun wirklich das, was sie von Angel City sehen konnten: Raketen und Granaten jagten Feuer und Staubwolken in die Luft, Plasmafeuer von gewaltigem Kaliber schoss, gleich von Feuersäulen in den Himmel und detonierten in blutroten Feuerkugeln, bei dem Versuch der Allianz Scharfschützen der Menschen, die auf Hochhäusern lagerten von ebenjenen ins Jenseits zu pusten. Das konstante Knattern und Zischen von automtischen Waffen und Plasmageschützen vermischte sich mit der übrigen Geräuschkulisse zu einem, dem Knistern eines riesigen Feuers nicht unähnlichem Laut. "

Also, Paladin", sagte Scythe wieder mit ruhiger, neutraler Stimme, "Wo sind die Teams?" "Wir teilen uns auf." ,sagte Paladin ruhig. "Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage." "Nein, aber die folgt. Kommt mal zusammen." Die Fünf Soldaten traten sich zusammen. "Also, Ich und die Jungs", er deutete auf seine Söhne, "nehmen uns Drei von sechs Punkten vor und gehen dann zum Eingang zu den Tunneln zum Versorgungszentrum. Scythe und Nightmoth, auch ihr trennt euch und kümmert euch um die markierten Punkte, danach kommt auch ihr zum Tunneleingang!" "Roger." "Roger." Scythe ging nach Westen, Nightmoth nach Norden und nach einem Moment des Ausharrens auch Paladin, Screamer und Berzerk nach Süden.

"Shit!" Wolfmother rammte ein weiteres Magazin in sein Ma5b und drückte sich mit dem Rück zur Wand. Zwei weitere Magazine blieben ihm, danach nur noch seine Pistole. Geramee lies sich nichts anmerken, aber auch seine Munition näherte sich dem Ende. Wenn sie nicht bald Unterstützung bekamen, würden sie verrecken und damit meinte Wolfmother nicht nur die drei verwundeten Grunts, die von Quiquin zwar notdürftig behandelt worden, aber noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein waren. Auch war die Position unglücklich, da sie sich innerhalb der Tunnel nur eine Biegung weit von dem Ausgang der Röhre in den Graben um Angel City lag, der gut und gerne Zwanzig meter tief hinab ging. "Besser geht's nicht, oder?" Offensichtlich erkannte Geramee den Zynismus in Wolfmothers Stimme, denn er sagte: "Sag' das nicht, 'Mothermee, eigentlich fehlen nur noch zwei Dutzend Allianzsoldaten um den Tag zu retten." In das konzentrierte Schweigen und Lauschen mischte sich nun auch eines jener Geräusche, mit denen Wolfmother hier unten am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Es rauschte in Wolfmothers Kopfhörern, ein Zeichen, dass er hier Kontakt bekam. Und sofort nutzte er die Gunst der Sekunde. "Hier Major Warray, benötigen Evak und zwar schnell, sitzen in den Tunneln fest und haben kaum noch Munition!" Eine Minute verging, keine Antwort. Wolfmother wiederholte den Funkspruch und wurde nun mit einer Antwort belohnt. "Hier Fairy Angel vom Bergungsschiff Nightmare, haben ihren Funkspruch empfangen und ihre Position markiert. Hilfe wurde bereits losgeschickt, wie ihr Commander veranlasste." "Wer?" "Das Elitesquad der Unabhängigen Kolonie! Unsere Spezialeinheit." "Das ist gut." "Also, seht zu, dass ihr die Position halten könnt." "Ok, Warray Ende!" Wolfmother stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. Doch dass war fatal, denn wie auf Kommando rannten von beiden Seiten Allianzler in den Tunnel und den beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die Röhre vor dem Abgrund zurückzuziehen. Beide pressten ihre Rücken zur Wand und sahen sich an. "Wunderbar." "Jetzt müssen wir kämpfen!" "Nichts würde ich lieber tun!" Wolfmother hob drei Kugelhülsen auf, nahm seine beiden vollen Magazine in die Hand, legte die Hülsen zwischen die Magazine, fixierte die beiden auf derselben Höhe mit etwas Klebeband und mit einem Weiteren Streifen Klebeband verband er das nun fertige Doppelmagazin mit seinem linken Handgelenk. Dann umfasste er sein Ma5b fester. "Sieht so aus, als wäre die Party heute früher vorbei. Bereit?" "Ich war niemals mehr bereit." Kaum eine Sekunde später stürmten die beiden aus der Deckung der Ecke heraus und auf ihre Gegner zu. Fallende Kugelhülsen und sprühende Funken vollendeten die Szene...

Kapitel 23 Teil 3

0342 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City

Westviertel

Alpha Lyrae

"Sauerei!Sauerei! SAUEREI!" Scythe schien in seinem Element. Seine Arme schossen dem Boden Entgegen und drehten dann ab, wobei die Klingen an seinen Armen durch die Bewegung das ganze an ihnen herablaufende Blut verloren und dann in den Armschinen verschwanden. Im Alleingang hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, welches ein Squad von Marines gewesen war, welches man auf den Straßen eingekeilt hatte. Dabei war er auf eine Besetzte Straße gestoßen, besetzt von einer Sechsfachen übermacht, die er durch einen Trick besiegt hatte. Sich versichernd, dass er nicht zu sehen war hatte er eine fernzündende Granate an dem Ende des Zuges platziert, dass den eingegrabenen Marines zugewandt war. Danach hatte er sich hinter die Allianzler zurück in Lauerstellung geschlichen und auf eine Feuerpause zwischen den beiden Seiten gewartet. Dann hatte er die Granate gezündet und alle Allianzler hatten ihre Waffen erhoben und auf die Marines geschossen, ohne zu merken, dass Scythe von hinten kam. Und binnen kürzester Zeit hatte dieser die ganze Truppe in einen außerirdischen Gulaschgrundstoff verwandelt, die Klingen an den Armen und die MPs in der Hand. Die Marines kamen nun langsam hinzu, da die Schreie, die Schussgeräusche und die daraus resultierende Feuerpause ein ziemliches Misstrauen forderte. "Was zum Henker ist hier passiert? Wer sind sie?" "Zur ersten Frage: Es sieht so aus, als würden die Kinder im Waisenhaus dieser Stadt die nächsten acht Wochen Covie-Gulasch a la Scythe zu essen bekommen und zur nummer Zwei, Ich bin ihre Unterstützung, Sie werden hier warten, bis die Abholung kommt!" Der Sergeant, der Scythe in die Augen sah schien langsam zu begreifen, und verlor durch sein nichtverstehen mit jeder Sekunde an Autorität. Scythe drehte sich von ihm weg, dann öffnete er einen Kanal. "Scythe an Fairy Angel. Fordere Team Evak für meine Position an. Over." Ein Gähnen aus dem Mund einer offenbar jungen Frau kam zurück. "Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit."

Keine zwei Minuten später schoss ein Schiff, dass aussah wie ein überdimensionierter Pelican aus den roten Wolken hervor direkt auf ihre Position zu, mit immenser Geschwindigkeit, stoppte kurz vor dem Boden, zündete Gegenschub und drehte sich. Mit der Luke zu den an der nächsten Hauswand lehnenden Marines setzte das Schiff erstaunlich sanft auf. Die Heckklappe öffnete sich und ein - Scythe fand kein besseres Wort dafür- noch halbes Mädchen mit einer MP in der Hand und in Pilotenkleidung kam zum Vorschein. "Rein mit euch, ran an die Geschütze. Wir müssen wieder auf sichere Distanz von der Artellerie der Allianz." Die Marines stürmten ins innere. Ihr blick fiel auf Scythe. "Du musst einer der Leute von Squad sein, oder? Bist du Nightmoth?" Scythe grinste. "50% Chance und dennoch versiebt. Was würde mir deiner Meinung nach einen solchen Namen einbringen? Meine Haare? Meine Schnelligkeit oder Achtung in der Gruppe?" "Gut, dann bleibt ja nur noch Scythe, wie einer meiner Brüder siehst du ja nicht grade aus. Mein Vater redet nicht viel über die Jungs aus dem Team und meine einzige Chance solche Leute zu treffen wäre in der Taverne, aber ich bastel lieber an Schiffen rum, als dass ich einen heben gehe." "Ich muss weiter." "Ich auch, grüß die anderen von mir!" "Mache ich. Viel Glück in der Luft." "Viel Glück auf dem Boden." Das Schiff hob knapp eine Minute später ab, doch Scythe bekam das nicht mehr mit, denn er war auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Wegpunkt.

"So, die Leitung ist online." Haverson wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah über die Instrumente der Fortress. Der Kanal stand, die Energieversorgung für die Umleitung ebenso. Haverson lehnte sich zurück und steckte sich in seinem Sitz. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Zunächst fragte er den Status der Sensoren ab, dann den des Reaktors. Die Sensoren schienen neben dem Funksystem und dem angeschlagenen Reaktor das einzig Funktionstüchtige zu sein. Also würde es funktionieren. Haverson startete den Bordcomputer und lies ihn die Sensorkontakte checken, nachdem er deren Scannradius durch Energiezufuhr auf das Maximum gebracht hatte.

Haverson öffnete einen Kanal. "Was sind ihre Befehle ab jetzt, Commander?" Einen Moment lang schweigen, dann kam die Antwort. "Halte die Stellung. Wir werden nach unserem ersten Vorstoß wieder zu den Fortresses zurückkommen. Sieh zu, dass du einen Weg für unseren Rückzug findest. Sieh die Tunnelkarten durch, ruf durch und lass dir den Status der Truppen hier durchgeben. Du bist für unseren Rückzug verantwortlich!" "Roger."

"Was glaubst du, warum die Menschen dieses Stück hier nicht bemerkt haben?" "Wahrscheinlich haben sie hier Maschinenbenutzt oder sie waren permanent so besoffen, dass sie das garnicht mehr mitbekommen haben. Oder..." "Oder was?" "Oder sie haben diese Ebene der Minen verbarrikadiert, nachdem sie hier Laute durch die Wächter verloren haben. Hey, da vorne leutet etwas!" Die beiden waren binnen der letzten Paar Minuten auf einen "Gebauten" Tunnel gestoßen, dessen Stil dem glich, den Johannesen auf Halo gesehen hatte, hatten ihn betreten und waren ihn entlang gegangen. Nun war am Ende des Tunnels ein leichter, violetter Widerschein. Tinx hob seine verbleibende MP und sah durch das kleine Zielfernrohr, dass nur eine vierfache Vergrößerung bot. Da lag ein Leutkörper der Allianz. "Die Covies sind hier." "War zu erwarten." Langsam aber sicher pirschten die beiden sich ans Ende des Tunnels ... und merkten, dass dieser Tunnel an einen Anderen Tunnel grenzte, aus dem weitere Lichter leuchteten. "Die sind hier vorbeigekommen, ich werd' mich umsehen." Tinx kroch um die Ecke und weiter in den anderen Tunnel hinein. Ein Augenblick Ruhe, dann gab Tinx ein Zeichen und Johannesen folgte. "Willst du dieses Mal wieder alleine vorgehen oder kann ich direkt mitkommen?" "Wie du das willst.", sagte Tinx und grinste. Er ging voran, in einen nun viel engeren Tunnel. Ruckartig blieb Tinx stehen. "Was ist los?", fragte Johannsen. Tinx fasste Johannesen an der Schulter und drückte sie die Tunnelecke zurück, um die sie grade gebogen waren. "Was ist?" Tinx sagte nur ein Wort und das auf eine Art, die Johannesen die Nackenhaare sträubte. "Jiralhanae." "Wie viele?" "Drei." "Was sollen wir tun?" "Wir müssen sie umlegen." "Tja, wär mein S2 nicht schrottreif, dann hätte sich diese Problem bereits erledigt." "Warte einen Moment!", sagte Tinx ruhig und bestimmt. Er nahm eine seiner Kampftaschen, öffnete sie und entnahm ihr ein Dutzend einzelner Teile, die zusammen so aussahen, als würden sie eine Waffe ergeben können. "Was zum Henker ist das?" "Ein Ma4S3, die Scharfschützenversion des Ma5b. Schafft zwar nur maximal ein Stoßfeuer von drei Schuss, hat aber eine mit einem Scharfschützengewehr vergleichbare durchschlagskraft und kann auch Munition dieses Kalibers verschießen, davon allerdings nur zehn pro Magazin." "Sauber, was hast du da noch drin?" "Thermalsicht und Nachtzielsystem. Und was die Munition angeht, so habe ich da noch was feines für abstauben können." "Was?" 30mm Munition, die man Mädchen für alles nennt. Das ist Panzerbrechende Munition mit einer Schredder-Ummantelung ganz außen, darunter eine Schicht von Magnetischem Zeug gegen Schilde und im Kern die klassische Explosivkapsel. Das war die gute Nachricht, die schlechte ist, dass du dafür nur 30 Schuss hast." "Du willst, dass ich die Viecher ausschalte?" "Du musst das sogar!" "Und was machst du, Tinx?" "Ich", sagte er, reichte ihr das Gewehr und die Drei Magazine, "Werde ein bisschen ablenken und dann selbst reinballern." "Was genau hast du vor?" "Ich will denen 'ne EM Granate in die Kammer, in der die sind werfen. Dann gehen da drin alle Leuchtkugeln aus und du kannst dir einen oder zwei Mithilfe der Thermalsicht ausschalten und ich werde mithilfe meiner Brille und meinen beiden Schrotpumpen versuchen auszuschalten, was noch nachkommt." "Aber du kannst es doch nienals mit den Reflexen eines Brutes aufnehmen, was hast du hierfür in Petto?" "Das hier!" Tinx langte in die Tasche und zog das letzte verbliebene Päckchen heraus. Johannsen erkannte es, es war jenes, dass Paladin jedem von ihnen vor dem Aufbruch zu dieser Mission gegeben hatte. Er öffnete es und zog einen Injektor und eine kleine Metallschachtel sowie einen Zettel heraus. Er öffnete die Schachtel und brachte ein Sortiment an Fläschchen zum Vorschein, von denen er eines nahm, dass er in den Injektor packte. "Was zum Henker ist das? Heroin? Adrenalin? Hustensaft?" "Mit dem zweiten lagst du schon nicht so weit daneben. Cheroberin. Ein Hormon, dass die Sangheili anstatt von Adrenalin ausschütten und das inetwa 50 mal stärker wirkt und vor allem sehr stark die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit steigert. Scramer hat das Zeug aus den Kadavern von Sangheili gewonnen. Eine diese Ampullen wirkt in etwa 15 Minuten. Wenn dein eigenes Adrenalin noch hinzukommt, wird diese Zeit auf 5 Minuten reduziert, allerdings noch etwas effizienter." "Und das Zeug willst du dir spritzen?" "Haben wir eine Alternative?" "Leider nicht." "Na gut, leg los." Wolfmother keuchte und lies sich gegen die Wand sinken. "Heiße Sache heute, aber ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr zu Tanzen." Vorsichtig langte seine rechte Hand in seine neben ihm liegenden Rucksack und kam mit einer Sprühflasche Bioschaum und einem Verbandspäckchen. Mit der rechten Hand allein sprühte er den Schaum auf die doppelt faustgroße Plasmawunde auf seinem linken unterarm und lies dann seinen anderen Arm mit der Verbandrolle darum kreisen. "Hat's dich auch erwischt?" "Nein, glücklicherweise nicht." "Bei mir hat der Schild die meiste Energie geschluckt, aber ich hab doch noch was abbekommen." "Wenigstens sind wir die anderen los geworden." "Ja, aber spätestens jetzt habe ich nur noch eine einzige Pistolenkugel mehr, keine Granaten und vermutlich sind wir jetzt auch mit unserem Glück am Ende." "Wahr gesprochen. Aber ich habe noch eine Batterie für mein Plasmagewehr." "Was nützt uns das? Wenn die was neues hier reinschicken, maschieren die einfach durch, wir können nur noch warten und hoffen." "Paladin an Major Warray." Das Plärren des Funkkontaktes unterbrach das Gespräch. "Ja?" "Gott sei dank, sie leben noch." "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dass so unterschreiben würde." Paladin lachte. "Wenn sie sie momentan so aussehen, wie sie sich anhören, dann brauchen sie ein Krankenhaus, 'ne Dusche, vierundzwanzig Stunden Schlaf und eine fünffache Mahlzeit." "Sie haben die Abholung vergessen." Paladin lachte erneut. "Wir wollten kurz durchrufen um ihnen zu sagen, dass wir jetzt in das Tunnelsystem betreten und in etwa zehn Minuten bei ihnen sind." "Das ist gut." "Halten sie durch, Junge, wär zu schade jetzt abzukratzen!" "Werd's versuchen. Ende." Kapitel 23 Teil 4 0351 Stunden IKZ/LZ Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk Tiefe Minen "Weiß du was, Vince?" "Sag schon!" "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Grunts sich durch Zellteilung vermehren." Vince lächelte. "Würde zumindest passen." "Wie viele sind da drin?" "Zwischen Zehn und vierzig." "Kannst du das nicht genauer eingrenzen?" "Nein." "Toll." Sean spuckte auf den Boden, nahm das Magazin aus seiner Waffe und prüfte ob es voll war. "Dass heißt, es kann ein Speziergang sein aber ebensogut der verdammte Weg in die Hölle." "Korrekt." Vince hockte ruhig in der Ecke, Sein MG mit dem Lauf nach oben in der Hand. Sein schob das Magazin zurück und fixierte es, danach blickte er auf den Granatwerfer. Voll und feuerbereit. "Wie erledigen wir die am einfachsten?" Zufällig fragte Sean das laut genug, dass das Mikrofon anschlug. "Du nimmst einem Unggoy am besten zuerst die Sicht!", quäkte es freundlich zurück. Sean erkannte die Stimme sofort. "Kakap!" "Genau. Rodriguez ist zusammen mit Shoromee sich einen Kaffe holen gegangen und nur ich bin hier." "Was hast du nochmal gesagt?" Kakap seuftzte, wie ein Erwachsener, der einem Kind etwas offensichtliches zum zehnten Mal versuchte zu erklären. "Wenn du einem Unggoy die Sicht nimmst, so verkriecht er sich in die nächste Ecke mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Und wenn in dem Raum vor euch zwischen zehn und vierzig sind, so werden sie sich kollektiv in eine Ecke verziehen." "Woher weißt du, dass die Grunts in einem Raum sind?" "Nun ja, deine Helmkamera läuft wie sie es sollte." "Ah. Also sollten wir dort einfach ein bis zwei Flashbangs reinwerfen und dann in die Ecken Schießen?" "Ich würde gleich fünf von den Dingern werfen." "Und Außerdem haben wir ja noch WP-Granaten. Danke, Kakap." Erfreut über diese Lösung langte Sean zu den zusammengebundenen Flashbangs, entsicherte sie und stellte sie auf ein 3 sekündigens Delay nach dem Aufschlag ein. Dann Segelte das Packet los und erleuchtete den Raum. Das Panische Quieken der Grunts darin übertönte das Geräusch, dass das andere Packet aus Splitter - und WP-Granaten machte als es über den Boden rutschte. Dann folgte der Knall. "Wie Fühlst du dich?" Johannesen beugte sich zu Tinx herab, der an der Wand zusammengesunken war und mit geschlossenen Augen tief atmete. "Du kennst doch das Gefühl von Kraft, dass einem Panik oder Verzweifelung geben, oder?" Johannesen nickte. "Ja." "Dann stell dir dieses Gefühl von herkömmlicher Stärke hundertmal vor, dann weißt du, was in mir vorgeht. Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er die Nervenbahnen vom Niveau eines Trampelpfades auf das einer Autobahn ausbauen, mein Herz hämmert wie ein verdammtes MG und alle Muskeln singen ein verdammtes Kampflied!" Er öffnete die Augen, setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. "Verdammt und ich sehe jetzt schon ohne meine Brille in Nachtsicht." Er stand auf, steckte die Brille weg und langte nach seinen Schrotflinten. Seine Finger fuhren am Lauf entlang und drehten die Feuermodusregler auf automatisches Feuer. Nach einer Überprüfung der Magazine drehte er sich wieder zu Johannesen um. "Technisch habe ich nun alles vorbereitet. Du solltest auf die Öffnung du siehst, dass du die Chance hast, eines dieses Biester zu vernichten, dann tu das. Wenn du allerdings siehst, dass die Viecher auf dich zu kommen, dann sieh zu, dass du weg kommst!" "Und was wird aus dir, wenn du da drin bist?" "Im besten Fall ein Suizidkommando, dass einen, maximal zwei von denen mitnimmt. Im schlechtesten in ein Haufen Hackfleisch." Eine Sekunde lang blieben beide stehen, dann, einem gleichzeitigem Impuls beider Seiten zu folgend, umarmten sich beide stumm. Nach einem ewigen Moment lösten sie sich. "Viel Glück, egal, wie es kommt." , sagte Tinx und zog die Sperre aus der EMP-Granate. Wenige Sekunden später gingen alle Lichter aus, gefolgt vom Brüllen dreier Brutes. Tinx rannte Voran, dem Geräusch und seinem fahlen Blickfeld folgend. Er Sprang ab, machte eine Flugrolle und landete, wie er vermutete genau zwischen ihnen, hob seine Schrotflinten und riss den Abzug durch, im Gedanken, diese Bastarde mitzunehmen, wenn er schon sterben würde. Johannesen sollten sie nicht bekommen! Eine Mischung aus Klatschen, scharfem Knacken und dumpfen Wummern vollendete die Geräuschkulisse. Dann Klackte es, als die Schrotflinten keine Munition mehr hatten. Dann Stille. Und die Gewissheit, die Tinx zuerst kalt durch die Knochen lief und dann langsam in eine sichere Ecke in seinem Gedächtnis verzog, aus der seine schlimmsten Alpträume stammten. Wie durch seinen Schock ferngesteuert öffnete er einen Kanal. "Jo...jo...jo.", stotterte er, die Zeichen eines Panischen Anfalles nach einem Cholerischen Anfalls mehr als eindeutig zeigend. "Ich heiße Mary." "L-l-l-l lebe i-i-ich nnnoch?" "So, wie du aussiehst, bist du dem Sensenmann verdammt nahe gekommen." Das Licht ging wieder an und Tinx sah, dass die Leichen dreier Brutes neben ihm lagen. Zwei von ihnen hatten keinen Kopf mehr, einem war der Oberkörper zerfetzt worden. "So wie das aussieht, hast du einem dieser Viecher deine Flinte ins Maul geschoben und dem Anderen den Brustkorb zerhackt. Nummer drei hab ich dann umgenietet." Tinx fing sich langsam wieder. "Egal, Hauptsache wir leben noch." "Dann mal weiter." Nightmoth stieß sich den Kopf und zog ihn mit einem Grunzen ein. "Wie ich diese Tunnel hasse. Nicht nur, dass sie überall einen Hinterhalt legen können nervt mich, nein, dieses ständige gebückt gehen auch!" Scythe legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör' auf zu maulen, Motte! Du machst uns alle zur Zielscheibe!" "Dich sollte das doch nicht stören, oder? Je mehr von den Covies kommen, desto mehr kannst du umnieten!" "Ich schwanke grade dazwischen, dir neue Munition für die Minigun zu geben und die Covies abzuschlachten und den Covies die Munition geben und doch abzuschlachten. Hör auf zu maulen!" Screamer legte seine Hand auf Nightmoths andere Schulter. "Scythe hat Recht. Beklag dich besser nicht und halt' die Augen offen, besonders das linke." Nightmoth entspannte sich. "Gut." "Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!", sagte Paladin von der Spitze des Zuges her. "Sag schon." "Fällt dir etwas dazu ein, wenn ich zwei Abzweigungen sage, Nightmoth?" "Meine Assoziation dazu ist "Scheiße"" "Gut, dann ist es einstimmig, dass wir uns trennen, oder?" "Yep." "Ok. Nightmoth, Screamer, ihr geht rechts rum. Scythe, Berzerk, ihr kommt mit mir links herum." "Gut." "Laut Plan werden wir uns der Position des Teams damit von beiden Seiten nähern. Seht zu, dass ihr so viele von denen wie möglich ausschaltet!" "Ok." "Team, Bericht!" "3 und 4 wohlauf, sind auf Widerstand von Seiten der Allianz gestoßen, Brutes, konnten drei Eleminieren." "5 in Position!" "1 und 2 sind auch noch am Leben und unverletzt. Haben mithilfe von Kakap an die 30 Grunts erledigt." "Sauber." "Haverson, du kommst über den linken weg nach, der ist gesichert. Tinx und Johannesen, ihr haltet die Stellung bis wir uns melden, ok?" "Roger." "Und ab jetzt sind wir als Team Quicksilver mit allen Autorisationen versehen." "Wer denkt sich immer diese Teamnamen aus?" "Wir nehmen Farben, Metalle und Edelsteine, also beklag dich nicht. An sowas gewöhnt man sich." "Also halten wir die Stellung, over und out!" Kapitel 23 Teil 5 0355 Stunden IKZ/LZ Westviertel, Tunnel Angel City Alpha Lyrae "Vorsicht, Scythe! Neben dir!" Berzerk hatte es ausgerufen, doch im selben Moment hatte Scythe seine MP gehoben, dem Jackal an die Brust gedrückt und genau vier Schuss abgegeben. Seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit schien ihn zum interessantesten Ziel der Allianzler zu machen, was Scythe ebenso stoisch wie blutig hinnahm. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Ziel?" "Frag mich nicht, der Wegpunkt sagt 500 Meter." "Was alles bedeuten kann.", mischte Paladin sich in das Gespräch ein. "Korrekt." Das Team schlich nach links in die nächste Röhre ... und blickte in ein Lager aus einem halben Dutzend überraschter Allianzsoldaten, die wenig später das Opfer eines unbarmherzigen Nahkampfangriffes wurden. Danach sammelten sie sich. "Und wieder eine Sauerei mehr.", sagte Berzerk und riss seine Axt aus dem Schädel eines Grunts. "Ja, leider." Sagte Paladin und wischte sein Schwert trocken ehe er es in die Halterung zurücklegte. "Wieso leider?", Sagte Scythe und lies das Blut von seinen Klingen mit bekannter Geste auf den Boden spritzen. "Weil jeder dieser Grunts und Elitekrieger einer von uns hätte sein können." "Du meinst deren Ketzerbewegung." "Genau." "Eine wirklich unglückliche Sache.", schloss sich Scythe an. "Aber im Moment können wir daran nicht viel ändern. Nur wenn wir hier erfolgreich sind, werden mehr überlaufen." "Allerdings. Und wir sollten uns jetzt um Wolfmother kümmern, nicht dass er abkratzt." "Wahr gesprochen." Die drei schlichen sich weiter, links, rechts, links herum und ... Wären beinahme von Screamer und Nightmoth abgeschossen worden. "Verdammt, währt ihr ein wenig schneller gewesen, hätten wir abgedrückt!" "Da haben wir ja nochmal Glück gehabt, oder?" "Allerdings, denn ab hier geht der schnellste Weg, der nicht verschüttet ist mitten durch die Lager der Allianz." "Bitte?" "Richtig.", sagte Scythe, nahm die Munitionsschnur aus seiner einen MP, "Ich habe immer gewusst", zählte nach "Dass wir spätestens hier unten alles rauslassen müssen." und fädelte eine neue Schnur aus einem Kasten hinein, den er neben der Waffe einclipte. "Ich bin soweit, wie sieht das bei euch aus?" Berzerk hielt sein LMG mit der einen Hand und langte mit der anderen auf seinen Rücken, wo er das zweite gesichert und durchgeladen verstaut hatte. "Ich auch." Paladin und Screamer legten je ein neues Magazin in ihre Waffen und Nightmoth packte zwei neue Trommeln in seine Minigun."Bin dabei!" "Aber wir sollten sie diesmal in die Zange nehen, am besten aus allen Richtungen." "Hast du auch Recht." "Ich werde zusammen mit Nightmoth die rechte Flanke übernehmen.", meldete sich Paladin zu Wort. "Screamer? Berzerk?" "Yep." "Ihr werdet links 'rum gehen." "Gut." "Und ich soll mich frontal reinwerfen, oder was?" "Exakt. Und wir rufen Wolfmothers Gruppe, vielleicht können auch sie noch einen Angriff beisteuern." "Gut." "Außerdem sollten wir den Ausgang der Röhre in der sie stecken für deine Tochter markieren, damit sie uns, falls es brenzlig wird dort abholt." "Roger." Die Gruppen schwärmten aus. Scythe kauerte sich an der Wand zusammen, die nur zwei Röhren von dem Allianzlersammelpunkt entfernt lag. In seinem Kopf jagten eine Methode ein Wesen zu töten die andere. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er kurz vor einem Kampf war, lies er sich alle seine Bewegungen durch das Gedächtnis gehen und suchte nach jenem meditativen Fixpunkt, an dem seine Körperteile autonom agierten, jedes auf maximalen Schaden gerichtet und sein Körper eine einzige Zerstörungsmaschine wurde. Auch wenn Scythe nach aussen hin Chaotisch und unorganisiert wirkte, so war sein Geist wohl das komplette Gegenteil: Diszipliniert und eine uneinnehmbare Festung. Er inspizierte ein letztes Mal seine Waffen und sah auf die Uhr. Noch 5 Sekunden bis zum Angriff seinerseits. 4. 3. 2. 1. Scythe sprang auf und hastete als wäre er mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen durch das Rohr auf die schummrigen, Violetten Lichter der Allianz zu. Mit Gewaltigem Schwung sprang er ab und streckte die Beine vor. Dem Elitekrieger, den dieser Angriff traf blieb zu wenig Zeit um zu Reagieren, denn als dieser zurückgestoßen wurde und sich mit dem Oberkörper vorbeugte, um den Stoß abzufangen, hielt sich sein Widersacher geschickt im gleichgewicht und setzte seine beiden Füße so geschickt auf Nacken und Schulterpartie des Elitekriegers, dass dieser aus seiner Haltung nicht einmal durch die größte Anstengung die Handlung ihn abzuschütteln vollbracht hätte. Scythe ging gnadenlos, systematisch und eiskalt vor. Mit leichten Drehungen seines Oberkörpers und dem vollen Einsatz seiner Arme postionierte er seine MPs immer so, dass die um ihn stehenden Allianzler mit einem einzigen Schuss erledigt waren. Jedem der Scythe zugesehen hätte, wäre dies sicher als choreographisch vorgekommen, verwunden in eine Choreographie von Koordination, Geschick und Tod. Nach einem schier endlos scheinenden Moment der Einzelschüsse schoss Scythe seiner höheren Position ins Genick, sprang und rollte sich in den geplanten Tunnel geschickt ab. Hier waren die Allianzler, die er durch die Kreuzung der Röhren zu sehen waren schon zu sehr mit dem Feuer einer Gatling Gun beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken. Auch hier fing Scythe die Allianzler durch gezielte Feuerstöße ab, die ihm ins Blickfeld kamen. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Team wiedervereinigt und musste sich nur noch durch eine Position schlagen. Der Auftakt des Unterganges der dort positionierten Allianzler begann mit einem halben Dutzend Granaten, die, gut verteilt, die Soldaten der Allianz auseinander trieben. Ein Hagel aus Munition und ein Schauer aus Patronenhülsen tötete die Überlebenden. "Fairy Angel an das Special Squad. Bin in Position! Beeilt euch, sonst kommt ihr nicht mehr an Bord!" Dieser Ermutigung folgend sprinteten die fünf Soldaten zum markierten Punkt und trafen auf Wolfmothers Team. Gemeinsam schafften die die Verwundeten über eine schmale Metallbrücke in das Evakuierungsschiff und setzten sich dazu. "Hau rein!" "Mit Freuden!" Eine Sekunde später zündete der Antrieb uns beschleunigte das Schiff.

"Rafteran an Crushhead." "Crushhead hier. Was gibt's?" "Haben sie Scharfschützencrews unten im Gebiet?" "Ja, bis jetzt vier auf den Wolkenkratzern. Wieso?" "Weil wir unsere Crews und Kontrollpunkte mit Munition beliefern werden, markieren sie die Position ihrer Leute." "Und wie wollen sie das anstellen? Ich meine die Nacht da unten in allen Ehren, aber die Allianzler haben auch ihre Anti-Air Stellungen." "Nicht mit Jets, die fallen zu sehr auf. Kennen sie noch die Helikopter von Typ Wasp?" "Die kleinen Dinger, die man nur dann treffen konnte, wenn man sie sah? Die die man standartmäßig mit Gatling guns ausgestattet hat?" "Ganz genau." "Aber die haben keinen Frachtraum, dass sind ein-Mann-Helikopter." "Stimmt auch, aber wir haben diese Technik in den letzten Zwanzig Jahren weiterentwickelt, jetzt heißt das Ergebnis Steelraven. Die Dinger sind in etwa doppelt so groß und vielfach so kampfstark und Wendig wie die Wasps, ohne dabei ihre Tarnung zu verlieren. Soweit ich weiß, hat der Luftwaffenstützpunkt Südlich von Angel City noch vier dieser Dinger startbereit." "Sie wollen, dass ich eine Inventur mache, um ihnen sagen zu können, was für Munition und Ausrüstung sie liefern müssen, oder?" "Korrekt." "Also gut, geben sie mir ein paar Minuten, dann bekommen sie die Daten. Schon neues von Team Quicksilver?" "Sie sind in dem Komplex und tun ihren Job, also sollten wir unseren Job ebenso machen. Ihr Spezialkommando macht das jedenfalls, soweit ich gehört habe." "Ist gut." "Wir sind vollzählig, geht weiter!" "Roger." Tinx und Johannesen schlichen sich vorsichtig durch die Tunnel der Blutsväter weiter hinein in den Komplex. Nach jeder Biegung machten sie Halt um in jede Richtung zu sehen. Nichts. Es war, als würde hier kein Leben existieren. Oder überhaupt dazu in der Lage sein. Tinx verspürte ein eisiges Frösteln, was nicht nur an diesem Gedanken lag, den er rasch verscheuchte. Der Schock nach dem Kampf gegen die Brutes steckte ihm noch immer in den Knochen. "Warum beim Henker ist hier alles so still?" "Wenn ich dass wüsste, würde ich etwas dagegen tun. Gehen wir weiter, wir müssen verdammt nochmal den Grund dafür finden, warum die Allianz das hier durchzieht." "Wieso?" "Die Allianz würde keine Flotte für diesen Angriff opfern, wenn er nicht einem verdammt großen Zweck dienen würde. Und ein paar Ruinen oder leere Tunnel reichen beim besten Willen selbst dem größten Fanatiker als Grund nicht aus. Irgendetwas suchen die hier." "Du hast Recht, Tinx, gehen wir weiter." Sie schlichen weiter, kamen an eine Weggabelung und blieben stehen. "Wo lang?", fragte Johannesen. "Das steht spätestens jetzt fest.", sagte eine Stimme aus der einen Richtung. Tinx drehte sich und sah Sean, Vince und Haverson direkt an. "Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass ihr hier auftaucht." "Tschuldigung, aber wir hatten noch ein bisschen mit drei Brutes zu plaudern." "Und wo sind sie jetzt?" "Auf 'n Tässchen Tee mit dem Sensenmann. Sonst würden wir immernoch mit ihnen plaudern." "Aber wir sollten jetzt weiter, sonst hat die Allianz alleine den ganzen Spass." "Nicht auszudenken, wie ich dann aus der Wäsche schauen würde..." Tinx grinste. "Also weiter!" Sean ging vor, Tinx nach rechts, Haverson nach links, Vince nach hinten und Johannesen in die Mitte. Der Gang ging schnurgradeaus. Als sie einen weiteren Raum betraten, stockte jedem der Atem. Der Raum, Kreisrund und geräumig zeigte jedoch keinen weiteren Weg, mit Ausnahme des Weges, durch den sie gekommen waren. Im Dunkel des Raumes leuchteten auf der Wand um sie herum Symbole der absonderlichsten Art und Weise auf in einem hellen blau auf. "Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" Haverson schien vollkommen verwundert. "Keine Ahnung!" "Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, aber wenn hier etwas verborgen ist, dann ist es durch das hier gesichert." Das Team verteilte sich im Raum. "Was das wohl für ein Material ist?" Johannesen streckte einen Finger aus um ein kreisrundes Symbol zu berühren. "Mal testen wie es sich anf...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn als sie das eiskalte Symbol berührte, verfärbte es sich von ihrem Finger aus in ein dunkeles rot. Tinx schaltete blitzschnell und berührte ein weiteres mit dem Finger. Es wurde leuchetend grün. "So funktioniert das also. Wir müssen die Dinger in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge berühren." "Aber welche? Das hier sind gut und gerne Millionen Möglichkeiten der Reihenfolge." "Wofür haben wir eigentlich einen Rechenschieber, der mehr als das ist und mit dem wir in Kontakt stehen?" "Du meinst Abyss?" "Richtig, kontaktieren wir ihn." "Nicht nötig, ich höre ihnen bereits zu!", hallte es aus den Kopfhörern aller Anwesenden. "Wenn sie mich noch einmal als Rechenschieber bezeichnen, Vince, so bleiben mir immernoch mein Wissen über die 2500 Wege einen Menschen zu töten, verstanden?" "Ja, definitiv!" Vince wirkte zerknirscht. "Ich wäre in der Lage ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in der Lage sind, mir ein Bild des Ganzen Raumes zu schicken. Dann könnte ich das mit den Daten der Allianz vergleichen." Zehn Minuten später Meldete Abyss sich schließlich. "Ich habe einen Ansatzpunkt. Die Allianz hat diese Symbole von den Blutsvätern kopiert um Sternensysteme zu bezeichnen, wozu diese auch vorher benutzt wurden. Jedem dieser Symbole ist ein Sternensystem, Zusammen sind sie in frei Kategorien unterteil. Die erste, die Sorte Symbol, die rot wurde, sind Sternensysteme, die bewohnbar sind. Die zweite, die grün wurden, sind diejenigen Systeme, in den Terraforming möglich ist und die noch nicht nutzbar sind. Und die dritte Kategorie ist unmöglich zu bewohnen, selbst mit Terraforming. Ich werde diejenigen Markieren, die sie in einer Reihenfolge berühren müssen, danach die zweiten und dann die dritten. Verstanden?" "Ja, legen wir los!" Binen weniger Minuten hatten sich die Symbole verfärbt. Die dritte Sorte Symbol erlosch. Schließlich legte Haverson den Finger auf das letzte blaue Symbol, welches schließlich erlosch. Dann wurde alles Dunkel. Nur die Symbole leuchteten. Dann erschien eine kleine, Silbern leuchtende Kugel, die in Der Mitte des Raumes in drei Metern Höhe schwebte. Ein Symbol nach dem Anderen leuchtete auf und verband sich über einen dünnen Lichtstrahl mit der Kugel. Dann wurde es dunkel, die Kugel wurde größer und die Symbole an der Wand leuchteten nun Sattgolden. Von einem gleißend weißen Symbol in der Decke ging ein weiterer Strahl aus, der die Kugel auf den Boden drückte. Über die rillen der Ornamente Im Boden schien sich das Licht auszubreiten, die Wände hinaufzuwandern und das Deckensymbol zu treffen. Dann wurde es dunkel, Nun erhob sich aus der Mitte des Bodens eine kleine Lichtsäule. "Der Teleporter ist offen." "Dann mal rein. Solange es offen ist!" "Ich gehe zuerst!" Haverson zog seine Pistolen, entsicherte sie und trat in das Licht. Im Selben Moment verschwand er. "Jetzt ich!" Sean ging. "Dann bin ich jetzt dran!" Vince folgte. "Ich komme." Tinx sprang mit seinen Antipanzerpistolen hinterher. Weißes Licht umgab ihn und erstickte alle Wahnehmung. Kapitel 24 Ausserhalb von Raum und Zeit "Manchmal glaube ich, dass wir nur Marionetten sind. Wir gehen durch diese Welt, als wäre sie als Labyrinth für uns Grunde baumeln wir wehrlos an den Fäden anderer." Robert S. "Impactsphere" Girke Zeit Unbekannt Ort unbekannt Vermutlich Zwischenwelt der Blutsväter "Verdammt, wo sind wir?" "Keine Ahnung." "Alles so scheiße dunkel!" "Hey, du sitzt auf meinen Rippen!" Vince rappelte sich hoch. "Tschuldigung, Tinx." "Ich frage mich, wie du auf mich fallen konntest, du bist doch vorgegangen und ich bin hinter dir gewesen." "Vermutlich waren wir eine Weile ohnmächtig." "Das erklärt garnichts. Und warum ist es hier so dunkel? Man könnte vemuten, dass wir alle blind sind." Wie um diese These zu widerlegen leuchteten überall blendend helle Lichter auf. Sie standen in einem Fünfeckigen Raum der, bis auf die Scheinwerfer, die im Boden eingelassen den ganzen Raum beleuchteten, vollkommen leer waren. Nicht einmal Symbole waren an den Wänden und das kalte blaue Licht lies den Raum mehr und mehr wie eine Gruft erscheinen. "Das gibt's doch nicht, wir sind hier gefangen!" "Glaube ich nicht.", sagte Tinx und nahm seine beiden Waffen auf. "Ich wette, wir sind hier wieder in irgendeinem beschissenen Rätsel angekommen." Plötzlich flammte eine Hologrfische Botschaft auf. Zuerst in den Runen der Blutsväter, doch dann verschwand sie und wurde von einer aalglatten künstlichen Stimme, die , zur Verblüffung aller, Englisch sprach. "Ich werde nicht fragen, wer ihr seit und was ihr wollt. Stattdessen werden eure Kampfkünste hier auf die Probe gestellt." "Was zum Henker?" "Das kannst du aber laut..." Doch weiter kam niemand, denn an der Wand begannen Scheinwerfer zu leuchten und sich auf die Mitte des Raumes zu richten. Im Selben Moment öffnete sich ein weiterer Spalt im Raum und etwas anderes betrat ihn. Als das Licht des Spaltes verlosch, war eine Art humanoider Roboter zu sehen, im selben Stil geformt, wie die Wächter. Sean Reagierte sofort. "Feuert alles was ihr habt auf das Ding!"Tinx, Haverson und Vince ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Munition hämmerte in Salven auf das Ding ein, doch als sich das Feuer legte, als die Schützen nachladen mussten, zeigte sich nicht ein einziger Kratzer. Dafür begann das Ding etwas aufzuladen, dass wenige Sekunden später in Form von roten Energiestrahlen durch den Raum schoss und dem die Anwesenden nur knapp ausweichen konnten. Tinx wich dem Strahl, der seinen Kopf verfolgte nur durch einen beherzten Sprung nach hinten aus, wobei er sah, dass das Gerät von allen Scheinwerfern gleichzeitig beleuchtet wurde. Externe Schildgeneratoren! "Haverson! Nimm Magnetische Kugeln und schieß sie in die Scheinwerfer! Frag nicht warum, Tu es einfach." Haverson warf mit einer Hand zwei Magazine Magnetmunition in die Luft, drückte auf den Magazinauswurfknopf seiner Pistolen und fing die Magentkugeln mit den Pistolen auf. Dann schoss er abwecheselnd auf jeden der Fünf Generatoren. Die ersten drei Treffer lang passierte nichts, dann explodierte einer der Kästen nach dem anderen in einer Wolke aus weißem Rauch, in der blitze zuckten. "Jetzt, feuert!", sagte Sean. Tinx, der Immer noch am Boden lag, hob seine eine Antipanzerpistole und lies drei Kugel auf einmal frei. Der Wächter, oder was auch immer dieses Ding darstellen sollte, wurde durch eine Kugel geköpft und von den anderen beiden in der Brust durchschlagen. Es sackte an Ort und Stelle mit einem metallischen Scheppern zusammen. "Sauber." Dann wurde ein weiterer Teleporter Geöffnet. "Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?" Alle Anwesenden trotten auf den Teleporter zu und ließen sich ins Licht sinken. Als sich das Portal zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Erschaffung öffnete, kam es ihm vor wie ein Wunder. Er mochte der Rest eines lebendigen Wesens sein, aber er hatte noch immer eine Seele, obwohl er nur noch durch sein Nervenzentrum, welches an einen Computer angeschlossen war und seine Impuls in Daten umwandelte überlebte. Die Menschen traten heraus und verteilten sich im Raum. In ihrer Sprache gaben sie sich gegenseitig den Befehl wachsam zu sein. "Passt auf! Wenn wir Pech haben, werden sie dasselbe Spielchen nocheinmal spielen!" "Schon klar, Commander!" Vince überbetonte das letzte Wort. "Wunderbar, schon wieder sitzen wir in der Scheiße!" "Ich glaube nicht." "Willkommen!" Eine körperlose Stimme, die ebenso Aalglatt war wie die erste, doch wesentlich mehr Wärme hatte schien von allen Seiten zu kommen. "Lass uns Raten, wir haben wieder eine Prüfung vor uns?" "Nein. Ihr habt euch bereits als würdig erwiesen. Nun lauscht meinen Worten." "Was hast du uns zu Sagen." "Eure Zukunft. Ihr habt in diesem Moment die Möglichkeit diesen Krieg herumzureißen, der eure Rasse vernichtet." "Hey, ganz kurz mal! Geht das Vielleicht auch mit konkreten beispielen?" "Allerdings. Die Allianz steht kurz davor einen Genozid an euch zu begehen. Und fragt nicht nach, woher ich diese Informationen besitze. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass wir Blutsväter alles sehen. Leider müssen wir bekennen, dass die Allianz ihren technischen Stand nicht alleine erworben, sondern von uns adaptiert hat." "Wie?" "Die Allianz hat in dreien Ihrer Sternensysteme Reste unserer Zivilisation gefunden. Der nützlichste war ein intakter Datenspeicher mit nach unserem Maßstab antiquierter Technik, sprich deren Überlichtgeschwindigkeitsant rieben, deren Schilde, deren Waffen und Energietechnik. Ich könnte euch dutzende Beispiele nennen, doch die wenigsten werdet ihr kennen. Auch in drei von euren Systemen befinden sich Rückstände. Eines im Epsilon Erdani Sektor, dass inzwischen gehoben wurde, eines hier und eines auf der Erde." "Wie kommt es, dass die Artefakte gleichmäßig verteilt sind?" Tinx war die Frage herausgerutscht, doch instinktiv erkannte er, dass diese essentiell wichtig war. "Nun du musst wissen, dass wir mithilfe der Ring- Festungswelten jene Spezies zu kontrollieren versuchten, die ihr Flood nennt. Was ihr dort gesehen habt, ist der Bruchteil der damalig machbaren Technologie. Wir bestaunten uns selbst, dass wir solch geniale Schöpfer waren, doch mussten wir für unsere Schöpfung die Konsequenzen ziehen. Die Flood lies sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr zurückdrängen und so beschlossen wir, jenes ultimative Werkzeug zu Zünden und die Flood dadurch einzukerkern. Wir errichteten Schutzwelten, in die wir unser Volk evakuierten, und sie dann verschlossen. Wir beschlossen ebenso über einen philosophischen Aspekt hinweg, damit unsere Technologie nicht in Vergessenheit geriet, Bruchstücke dieser Technologie auf potentiell bewohnbare Welten zu verteilen. Durch eine Art von Technik, die euch unerreichbar scheint, haben wir die Möglichen Zivilisationen in der Zukunft eingegrenzt. Auf Menschen und die Prophetenrasse der Allianz, soweit waren wir. Doch hatten wir nicht mit einbezogen, dass die Menschen nicht danach strebten diese Technologie zu bergen und stattdessen ihre eigene entwickelte. Durch den Technologischen Vorteil und die Unterwerfung anderer Rassen war es der Allianz gelungen, das Gleichgewicht durcheinanderzubringen. Und nun ist es meine Aufgabe, es wiederherzustellen, den Genozid abzuwenden und die Abkömmlingsrassen der unseren wieder zusammenzuführen." "Wir haben zurückgeschlagen und der Allianz ziemliche Probleme gemacht, aber wir werden ihnen niemals ebenbürtig sein." "Darum seit ihr hier. Ich habe die Technologie, die diesen Krieg beenden kann. Aber wenn im Universum die Geister unserer Schöpfung spuken, so müsst ihr sie ebenso zum schweigen bringen. Ich fürchte, dass ihr das füher tun müsst als erwartet. Ihr mögt in schweren Zeiten leben, doch in jeder schweren Zeit, bieten sich umso mehr Chancen. Ihr werdet bald verstehen, glaubt mir!" Kapitel 24 Teil 2 Zeit unbekannt Ort unbekannt jetzt "Wir sollen also das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen, oder?" "Genau." "Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Die Menschen haben ja noch nicht einmal einen Gegenangriff starten können!" "Sei still Sean!" In Tinx' Stimme lag Wut. "mit welchen Spielzeugen wollt ihr uns ausstatten, dass wir das schaffen können?" "Ihr Menschen seit so direkt. Dazu wollte ich grade kommen." An zwei Stellen des Bodens erhoben sich zwei Säulen, über und über mit Ornamenten verziert. "Zwei Dinge müsst ihr wissen, da dies der letzte Test für euch ist. Das erste ist: Wer das Rätsel löst und das Geschenk berührt, ist als einziger in der Lage es zu benutzen. Das soll sie vor Missbrauch durch die andere Seite, in diesem Fall die Allianz, bewahren. Das Zweite ist, dass ich grade meinen Informationsspeicher auf ein Zwischenmedium übertrage. Ihr sollt die Daten mitnehemen und diesen Ort dann dem Erdboden gleich machen, dadurch wäre das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt. Außerdem möchte ich nun endlich Frieden finden." "Wieso?", sagte Vince. "Weil ich seit längerer Zeit hier bin als ihr euch denken könnt." "Tinx, deine Notration!" "Also gut, alles andere wäre sinnlos." Tinx löste die Klammern, die seinen Brustpanzer fixierten, legte ihn ab und vor sich hin. Nun drehte er ihn, sodass er den Energie- und Schildgenerator auf dem Rücken sehen konnte, sowie eine weitere Erhebung. Sean gab Tinx sein Messer und dieser schnitt die unter der Panzerung versteckte Erhebung auf, worauf hin ein Metallischer Gegenstand von der Größe dreier aneinander gereihter Granaten ins Blickfeld kam. "Was ist das?" "Das ist meine letzte Reserve." Tinx legte das Ding in die Mitte des Raumes. "Ich trage dieses Ding seit Beginn meines aktiven Dienstes mit mir herum. Es ist eine an meine Biowerte gekoppelte kleine Fusionsgranate, mit in etwa dem doppelten Wumms allen Sprengstoffes, den ich normalerweise mit mir herumtrage." "SOLL DAS HEIßEN, DASS ICH EBEN AUCH HÄTTE DRAUFGEHEN KÖNNEN, WENN DIESE BRUTES DICH ABGEKNALLT HÄTTEN?" Johannesen schien sich kaum noch bremsen zu können. "Nein, so viel Wumms hat das Ding auch wieder nicht. Es hätte gereicht um alles bis auf zwei bis drei Meter vor dir flach zu machen." Sie beruhigte sich. Tinx legte seine Rüstung wieder an und sah sich zusammen mit Johannesen und Haverson die eine Säule an, während Sean und Vince die andere übernahmen. "Irgendwie müssen wir diese Dinger aktivieren, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie." Haverson deutete auf ein Ornament nahe dem Boden. "Das sieht aus wie eine Aneinanderreihung von Sternen." Tinx ging neben ihm auf die Knie, und sah sich das Ornament an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Blutsväter nur den Astrophysischen Aspekt als Rätsel benutzt haben." "Was soll dass denn sonst sein? Kunstwerke ohne Sinn? Was soll das Darstellen? Moleküle? Wenn ja wovon? Alte Autoreifen? Bier? Pressspan? KÄSE? Eier, Bl...", doch weiter kam Haverson nicht, denn Erkenntnis leuchtete in Tinx' Augen auf. "Moleküle! Sie haben sich doch selbst Blutsväter genannt, oder?" "Soweit ich das sehe, ja, aber..." "Natürlich!" Tinx stand auf und ging um die Säule herum. "Wenn sie unsere Existenz vorausahnen konnten, dann auch so etwas!" Er kniete sich neben Haverson nieder und sah das Ornament an. "Das ist das Molekül von Hämoglobin! Die atomaren Bastandteile sind in verschiedenen, proportionalen größen gehalten." "Was?" "Wasser, Sauerstoff, Plasma, Serum! Alles! Diese Säule hat etwas mit Blut zu tun." "Ja und was sollen wir machen?", fragte Haverson. "Boah, Haverson, bist du immer so, oder nur in Notsituationen?" Johannesen schien wirklich entnervt. "Gib mir einfach dein Messer, Kollege!" Immernoch sehr irritiert langte Haverson in seinen Gürtel und reichte Tinx das Messer. Dieser wiegte es einige Sekunden lang in der Hand, lies es ein wenig um seine Finger rotieren, wobei er von der linken Hand den Handschuh entfernte. Eine schnelle Bewegung und die Klinge fuhr über die Handfläche, nicht tief, nur grade so tief, dass Blut zu fließen begann. Ting gab das Messer zurück, ballte die Linke zur Faust und lies einen großen Tropfen Blut auf den Kopf der Säule fallen lies. Langsam lief das Blut durch die Kanäle der Ornamente die gesamte Säule hinab und färbte die Kanäle rot. Eine Weile Stille. Dann klackte es und die Säule hob sich weiter aus dem Boden, während sie sich entlang einiger Ornamente öffnete und eine metallische Kugel von der Größe eines Tennisballes freigab. "Ich nehme das einfach mal an mich.", sagte Haverson, streckte, die Hand aus, berührte die Kugel... und wurde zurückgeschleudert. "Ich glaube, Zuhören ist sein Problem.", sagte Tinx knochentrocken zu Johannsen. "Tolles spielchen!", Vince wurde langsam aggressiv. "Nicht genug, dass wir nur zu zweit sind. Nein, diese Säule ist vollkommen leer, die ist mit nichts verziert." "Hör' mal kurz auf zu maulen! Ich muss mich hier konzentrieren!" "Würde ich ja auch, wenn da nur ein Ansatzpunkt auf der leeren Säule ist." "Ich vermute, dass die leere Säule unser Ansatzpunkt ist." "Mit dem Raum an sich, wird das wohl kaum was zu tun haben." Im selben Moment fiel Vince auf, was er gesagt hatte. "Einen Raum definiert man über das, was ihn begrenzt beziehungsweise, was ihn ausfüllt, doch im Endeffekt ist alles gleich, sei es Materie, Energie oder sonstiges." "Was?" "Ich meine, dass des Rätsels Lösung meiner Meinung nach die ist, dass das Ding irgendwo IN dieser Säule liegt, und durch Energieeinsatz da rausgeholt wird." "Wie meinst du das?" "Dadurch, dass Materie auch nur eine Form der Energie ist, ist diese Barriere auch nur Energie und jeder Raum ebenso. Das bedeutet, dass der Raum nicht zu begrenzen ist." "Dass die Energie in diesem Raum gleich verteilt und dass das Relikt da drin auch nur in Energie schweb. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" "Genau." "Und wir bekommen das also nur durch Freisetzung von Energie da raus, stimmt's?" "Schätze ich mal." "Das effektivste wäre, sich gegen die Säule zu werfen, dann wird unsere Bewegungsenergie um zwei Ecken auch an das Ding abgegeben." "Warum tun wir das nicht einfach?" "Gute Frage. Los geht's!" Vince legte seine Ausrüstung beiseite, nahm Anlauf und warf sich gegen die Säule. Nichts passierte. Sean wiederholte das ganze. Nichts passierte. Vince schleuderte sich diesemal mit etwas größerem Anlauf und schnellerem Lauf gegen die Säule. Sean nahm noch mehr Anlauf, sprintete los, sprang kurz vor der Säule ab, und streckte die Füße vor. Der Winkel, in dem er aufprallte und die Geschwindigkeit sorgten dafür, dass er den Tritt zwar landete, aber im überigen über die Säule hinweggeschleudert wurde und dahinte unsanft aufkam. Etwas kleines, pechschwarzes schoss aus der Spitze der Säule und segelte an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Sean packte zu und fühlte eiskaltes Material, um das sich seine Finger schlossen. Er blickte das Ding an und sah eine tennisballgroße Kugel, offenbar nichtmetallisch. Sean sah das Ding eine Weile lang an, dann steckte er es in die Innentasche seiner Weste. Tinx langte nach der kleinen Metallkugel. Grade wollten sich seine Finger darum schließen, als sie in dem Etwas versanken. Die Kugel verlor ihre Form und legte sich als fünf silberfarbene Ringe um Finger und Daumen seiner rechten Hand. "Interessant." "Was ist das?" Johannesen streckte einen Finger aus, um einen der Ringe zu berühren, doch Tinx hielt sie zurück. "Nicht anpacken! Nicht dass du auch noch so einen gezogen bekommst, wie Haverson." Sie lächelte. "Aber was ist das nun?" "Wenn ich dass wüsste, dann..." Tinx brach ab, denn die Ringe an seiner Hand wurden plötzlich dünner, formten sich zu kleinen, silberfarbenen Wolken und stiegen zu seiner einen Schläfe auf, an der sich das Neurale Interface befand, dass jedem Marine implantiert wurde. "Was zum...?" Tinx begann einen Moment zu zucken, als sich der Nebel das Interface berührte. Dann senkte sich die Wolke wieder zu seiner rechten Hand herab und die Ringe erschienen wieder. "Das sind Nanobots! Diese Dinger können Gegenstände herstellen, Atom für Atom. Und sie können viel mehr!" "Was meinst du damit?" "Die speichern Materie, in dem sie sich selbst replizieren. Die können Alles mögliche erschaffen und umbauen!" "Meinst du, wir könnten das Zeug in unsere Waffen geben, sodass sie aus Patronenhülsen Munition machen?" "Wäre eine gute Idee, ich werde das bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren." Sean trat zusammen mit Vince und Haverson hinzu. "Habt ihr eures?" Tinx hob rechte Hand, sodass die Ringe dezent das Licht der Raumbeleuchtung reflektierten. "Gut, dann blos weg hier." "Wartet, wir müssen den Datenspeicher noch in die Finger bekommen!" "Da hast du Recht." "Alles überschrieben, das Wissen ist nun auf dem Datenkristall gespeichert." "Und wie kommen wir da dran?" Wie zur Antwort blitzte auf der Zentralen Bodenplatte etwas auf und ein Datenkristall lag nun dort. "Du nimmst den!", sagte Sean und gab ihn an Johannesen. "Wie kommen wir hier heraus?" "Ich öffne das Portal." "Und bevor wir gehen, ich habe hier noch die Zündcodes für die Fusionsgranate." "Habe ich bereits selbst." Das Licht des Teleporters begann zu scheinen. Das Team trat hinein und verschwand. Wenig später wurde der gesamte Raum von einem blauen Feuerball verschlungen. Kapitel 24 Teil 3 0356 Stunden IKZ/LZ Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk Blutsväterkomplex "Wollt ihr die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht zuerst hören?" "Sag uns die gute!", sagte Vince "Die gute ist, dass wir für den ganzen Horrortrip nur eine einzige Sekunde gebraucht haben, offensichtlich durch gewisse Raum-Zeit-Verzerrungen. Die schlechte ist, dass wir uns nun den Weg entlang an die Oberfläche schlagen müssen, über den die Allianz gekommen ist." "Zuerst hoch in das Tunnelsystem und von dort aus raus?",Sagte Sean "Sieht so aus.", sagte Johannesen "Das ist Wahnsinn.", sagte Haverson mit einem Hysterischen Unterton "Leider.", seufzte Sean "Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, oder?", fragte Johannesen mit hoffnungsvollem Unterton. "Ja, aber den haben die Wächter mit unseren Exofortresses absacken lassen.", sagte Tinx "Bullshit! Also steht uns eine Tunnelschlacht bevor, oder?" Vince entsicherte sein LMG. "Warum lassen wir die Tunnel nicht von oben einfach stürmen, damit wir raus können?", fragte Johannesen "Wäre viel zu verlustreich.", sagte Sean. "Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte Tinx, "Wir machen das wie auf den alten Tarnmissionen." "Du meinst nur schallgedämpfte Waffen, oder?" "Genau." "Aber ich habe keine und bis auf Haverson, der jeden mit seinen Messern töten könnte haben die anderen auch keine." "Warum denkst du nicht nach? Die Blutsväter haben uns alles gegeben, was wir für einen Krieg brauchen. Wir müssen es nur richtig einsetzen!" "Was meinst du..." "Ich meine, da ich diese verdammten Ringe sowieso trage und diese Dingerchen meine Gedanken verstehen, kann ich mit genug Material so viele Waffen und Munition erzeugen wie ich will!" "Geil! Leg los!" "Mach ich!" "War es das für uns?" Scythe schien enttäuscht. "Ich glaube, ja. Leider." Scythe hieb blitzschnell mit der Rechten gegen einen Metallschrank neben dem Cockpit. "Eine Verdammte Schande! Wir haben noch mehr als genug Munition und verwundete sind wir auch nicht! Warum sollten wir nicht noch die anderen Marines unterstützen und rausholen?" "Weil wir gottverdammte Verwundete da drin haben und ich nicht riskieren will, dass die Artellerie der Allianz uns erwischt." Scythe schien in wenigen Momenten um Jahre zu altern. "Na gut. Du bist die Pilotin, du hast uns rausgeholt und ich werde nicht weiter fragen." Das Schiff flog halbwegs schnell, jedoch sehr knapp über der Stadt in Richtung des Luftwaffenstützpunktes in der Wüste. Es wurde plötzlich langsamer. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde euch einzeln auf den Hochhausdächern herauslassen." "Wie bitte?" "Mein Vater, Du und Nightmoth, ihr werdet das auf alle Fälle überleben. Was Logan und Jeremiah angeht, schaun wir mal." "Du bist aber freundlich zu deinen Brüdern." "Sie überleben das schon. Manchmal brauchen sie das." Scythe lächelte. "Kann ich gut verstehen." Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Heckklappe und der Transporter ging tiefer. Scythe sprang von der Klappe aus ab, landete auf dem Flachdach und rollte sich ab. "Wie ich Treppensteigen und Aufzugfahren hasse!" Niemand hörte den Aufschrei. "Nette Wumme!" Sean setzte das nun manipulierte Magazin in die Waffe ein. "Müssen wir denn noch nachladen?" "Leider ja, ihr müsst allerdings nur einmal kräftig gegen das Magazin schlagen, dann wird neue Munition generiert." "Egal, dafür sind die Dinger schallgedämpft und machen ordentlich Wumms!" "So bist du, Vince, solange man ballern kann bist du zufrieden." "Wie auch anders bei diesen Waffen?" "Leise sein und nur im Bedarfsfall feuern und wenn ihr das Ziel so ökonomisch wie möglich ausschalten könnt!" "Roger." "Ok, Commander." "Gebongt!" "Ist gut!" Lautlos verließ das Team den Komplex über den Weg der Allianz. Niemand stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, aber die Ruhe lies sie noch nervöser werden, denn zuvor war dieser Komplex, so hatte Abyss das aus den Funksprüchen der Allianz extrahiert, fest in der Hand der Allianz gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte sie gezwungen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Oder sie waren so restlos beseitigt worden, dass man glauben musste, dass die Blutsväter erneut die Finger im Spiel zu haben schienen. Langsam wurden die Höhlen wieder höher und der Weg neigte sich nach oben. "Achtet auf das, was über euch schwebt." Tinx deutete vor ihnen in die Luft, "Eventuell sehen uns die Wächter noch immer als Feinde an. Wenn jemand die Allianzler vertreiben kann, dann diese Dinger." "Wenn sie fliehen, dann können wir doch taktische Truppen von oben ins Tunnelsystem schicken, die die Allianzler aufreiben und das ohne viel Risiko." "Taktisches Kommando? Wen willst du da rein schicken? ODSTs?" "Wäre eine Möglichkeit." "Erst einmal müssen wir einen Weg festlegen, den wir selbst gehen werden. Wir müssen sehen. wo wir gefahrlos evakuiert werden können." "Dein Einwand in allen Ohren, Johannesen." Vince nahm sein Kopftuch ab und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. "Also gut. Abyss?" "Hier." "Wir brauchen eine Karte der Tunnel und eine Truppenstärkenanalyse. Eine Empfehlung deinerseits, welchen Weg wir nehmen sollen?" "Weiter bis zum Tunnelsystem, ab dann werde ich euch durch eine Kette von Wegpunkten in den Ausstieg über die U-Bahn strecke bringen, dass ist am sichersten. Allerdings ist das Problem dabei, dass die Allianz und die Wächter in diesem Gebiet extrem aktiv sind, sodass ihr also ein Ablenkungsmanöver braucht!" "Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" "Nein, die anderen sind noch gefährlicher." "Na großartig, also weiter." "Roger." Kapitel 24 Teil 4 0401 Stunden IKZ/LZ Angel City Tunnel "Also, Abyss, wie kommen wir am schnellsten in diese U-Bahnstation?" "Durch die Tunnel." "Sean, hast du dein Niveau verloren oder was ist mit dir los?" "Vince was zum...?" "Weißt du nicht mehr, was wir hier als Kinder gemacht haben?" "Bitte was?" "Wir haben damals die Tunnel unsicher gemacht. Wir haben alle Tunnel gekannt, auch die nicht verzeichneten." "Ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Aber die alten Tunnel sind doch vor mehr als fünf Jahren versiegelt worden." "Nur eine einen halben Meter dicke Versiegelung aus Beton. Ich bitte dich, mit dem Grabwerkzeug, dass sich Tinx um den Finger gewickelt hat, haben wir keine Hindernisse und keine Probleme mit der Allianz in den Tunneln mehr." "Aber wie zum Henker sollen wir auf die U-Bahnlinie kommen?" "Mensch, Sean, hast du so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?" In Seans Augen leuchtete Verständnis auf. "Die Trash-Tube." "Richtig, die hat mach ja einfach nur an den Enden versiegelt, allerdings müssen wir durch die Haupttunnel." Sean wusste sofort was das bedeutete. Er hatte nur ein einziges den Haupttunnel betreten. Die Trash Tube war sowas wie die Deponie für diejenigen Maschinen, deren Entsorgung zu Aufwändig war gewesen. Zunächst hatte man in dieser Röhre die Tunnelbohrer für die Untertunnelung der Stadt eingemottet, danach kamen Schrotthändler und Bastler und binnen von zwei Jahren war jener Tunnel, der Angel City von Ost nach West durchzog eine Mischung aus Selbstbedienungsladen und Schrottplatz geworden. Danach wurde die Tube als Marktplatz für illegale Geschäfte genutzt und irgendwann versiegelt. Wenn sich seit Damals nichts geändert hatte, so würden sie eine ganze Weile brauchen, da ein Vorankommen in dem mit Schrott gefüllten Tunnel nahezu unmöglich, wohl aber sehr schwer war. "Wir müssen gottverdammt vorsichtig sein." "Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Dann mal weiter." Scharfschützengewehre sagten zwar weder Scythe noch Screamer zu, aber dennoch empfanden beide diese Waffen als nützlich. Beide teilten sich auf der Scharfschützenposition auf einem Fabrikdach eine S2 und eine Kiste Munition. Das simples abschießen zu langweilig wurde, wetteten sie, wer mehr und bessere Allianzler ausschalten konnte. Viermal Wummern von Scythe's Seite und zwei Hunter fielen zu Boden. "Nochmal zwei, die nicht mehr einkaufen gehen!" Scythe ließ das Magazin auswerfen und reichte die Waffe mit einem neuen weiter. Screamer lachte dreckig, rammte das Magazin in die S2 und nahm Ziel. Vier weitere Male wummerte es und drei Grunts sanken zu Boden. "Drei Grunts." "Nett, du hast wohl heimlich geübt." Die Waffe änderte wieder ihren Besitzer. Scythe sah einen kleinen Zug von Soldaten der Allianz ... und vier Elitekrieger in Reih und Glied, wenn er die Waffe nur ein wenig drehte, dann konnte er... Der Erste Schuss durchbrach den Kopf des ersten Elitekriegers, den des zweiten ebenso und blieb in dem des dritten stecken. Drei weitere Schuss später waren ein weiter Jäger und zwei Jackals gefallen. "Wieder ein bisschen was für die Trophäenecke." "Wie hast du das hinbekommen?" "Können und reiner Zufall. Deine Knarre!" Screamer legte an und suchte nach Zielen. Dann hob er die Waffe auf und drehte sich zu Scythe. "Mann, so können wir den Jungs da draußen nur sehr wenig helfen." "Was willst du sonst tun?" "Wenn wir Raketen hätten, würde ich deren Kavallerie vernichten, da sind einfach zu viele Ghosts und Wraithes in den breiten Straßen." Scythes Gesicht leuchtete auf vor boshafter Erkenntnis. "Wir schießen auf die Generatoren und Geschütze der Panzer, damit kannst du so ein Ding kampfunfähig machen, ohne spezielle Munition!" "Woher hast du dass denn gelernt?" "Bürgerkrieg sage ich nur, aber später mehr dazu. Schießen wir den Dingern die Knarren kaputt, Screamer!" Die Spitze der Gatling Gun sauste nach oben und schleuderte den Kopf des Sangheili zurück. Der Körper des Kriegers wurde gegen die Rückwand geschleudert, versuchte verzweifelt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann drehten sich die Läufe der Waffe und Kugeln durchsiebten ihn. "Weichei!" Nightmoth sicherte die Waffe und drehte sich zu Paladin und Berzerk um, die grade einen Haufen Grunts von der Seite erledigt hatten. "Wie viel haben die wohl in Reserve?" "Keine Ahnung." "Sagt mal, wo ist Geramee?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung." "Großartig." "Ich glaube er will verdeckte Operationen ausführen." "Verletzt und nur mit halber Rüstung? Erzähl' mir nichts!" "Ist seine Sache." "Da hast du Recht. Was heben wir als nächstes aus, Paladin?" Paladin dachte einen Moment nach. "Wir gehen auf dem Sendeturm im Westviertel in Stellung und markieren die Positionen der größeren Allianzteams für die Luftkavallerie. Wo ist eigentlich Petrov abgeblieben?" "Der ist zurück zum Luftwaffenstützpunkt von Angel City und fliegt jetzt entweder Bomber oder Helikopter." "Sauber. Haltet euch ran!" Johannesen begann zu fluchen. "Warum muss der Weg nur so verdammt beschwehrlich sein?" Tinx legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Halt dich auf der rechten Seite, da ist der Weg halbwegs frei." "Danke." Vince kam hinzu. "Ihr solltet euch ein wenig beeilen, ihr wisst doch noch, dass ich die Nachhut bin, oder?" "Ja, wissen wir." Vince Prüfte erneut seine Waffe. "Wie weit ist das noch? Ein Kilometer? Zwei?" "Ein halber und nun hör auf zu Fragen, Vince." Zwanzig Minuten sowie zwei Kletterpartien später waren sie an der Kreuzung angekommen, an der es für sie nach draußen ging. "Endlich raus aus diesem Müllberg!" "Wird auch Zeit." Wenige Sekunden später schlossen sich die Ringe um Tinx' Finger und die Versiegelung war verschwunden. "Rein da!" Tinx wollte als erster durch die Öffnung in der Wand gehen, doch stolperte er über etwas, dass im Dunkeln lag. Die anderen leuchteten auf das Objekt und erst als Tinx einen Schritt zurück trat, erkannte er es: Es war das durchrostete Wrack eines jener Motorräder, die man Thresher nannte. In Tinx' Kopf verformten sich drei oder vier Fakten zu Zahnrädern und griffen in einander. Er drehte sich zu Sean um. "Sieh zu, dass du bis zur U-Bahnstrecke kommst, ich sorge mit diesem Ding für Ablenkung!" "Bist du Wahnsinnig?" "Nein, ich hab nur grade eine Idee bekommen, wie ich die Technologien, die mir zur Verfügung stehen sinnvoll nutze um Abzulenken!" "Du willst dieses Ding wieder flott machen?" "Richtig. Und ich werde ihm einige Zusätze verpassen, die nicht Serienmäßig eingebaut sind." "Na gut, genehmigt! Leg los!" Haverson, Vince und Sean rannten los. "Pass auf dich auf, Tinx!", sagte Johannesen, dann war auch sie verschwunden. Tinx verlor keine Zeit. Wolken aus Nanomaschinen restaurierten das Chassis des Motorrades, während andere als Wolken zurück in den Haupttunnel schwebten, dort Schrott zu Vertretern ihrer selbst umbauten, deren Material wiederum in anderer Form als Motor verbaut wurde. Nach zehn Minuten war das Fahrzeug fertig. Eine Thresher mochte zu der Zeit als sie herauskam schon gewaltig in Größe und Leistung gewesen sein, doch diese "Neuauflage" war einfach nur beängstigend: Zwei Schildgeneratoren schufen ein Kraftfeld von beeindruckender Stärke, an dem Tinx' Testschuss einfach verglühte. Vier Motoren neuster Technik, zwei autonome 50mm Automatikkanonen am Heck und die dazugehörige Nanobotcrew zum Nachladen rundeten die Sache ab. Tinx sah sich auf seinem Taschencomputer die Karte der Tunnel an. Selbst wenn er das Ding schob, würde er maximal zwei Minuten brauchen. Zeit um Spass zu haben. Vier Kugeln hintereinander bohrten sich in die Magnetischen Kontrollspulen, die den Feuermechanismus eines Wraith-Panzers bildeten. Unglücklicherweise war die Waffe grade dabei gefeuert zu werden und das Plasmaprojektil, dass zuvor von den Magnetfeldern in der Schwebe gehalten wurde, fiel zurück auf den Panzer, der darunter explodierte. Screamer grinste. "Einer für mich." Er lud die S2 nach und reichte sie an Scythe weiter. Scythe legte an. Dann nahm er die Waffe zurück. "Was ist los?" "Nichts, wir ich suche nur noch ein geeignetes Ziel!", sagte er laut und überdeutlich. Eine halbe Sekunde später wisperte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch: "Die Allianz ist hier. Unten in der Fabrik. Die haben sich eingegraben, es ist jetzt eventuell besser, wenn du hier ein wenig ablenkst, während ich da unten aufräume." "OK.", wisperte Scramer zurück und nahm die Waffe. Scythe hob seine MPs, lud sie durch und schlich sich zur Dachluke hinunter in die Fabrik. Tinx straffte sich. Vor ihm lagen viel zu viele Soldaten, er selbst saß auf einem Motorrad und im Osten deutete sich ein Sonnenaufgang an. Er öffnete einen Kanal. "Ich lege jetzt los, Operation Beginnt!" Er aktivierte die Geschütze am Heck, überzeugte sich von der Tauglichkeit des Schildgenerators und der Fusionszelle in der Maschine, inspizierte seine Waffen und lies dann den Motor an. Das Geräusch der gewaltigen Maschine beruhigte ihn. Es mochte zwar ewig her sein, dass er ein Motorrad gefahren war, aber das würde sich geben. Es gab Sachen, die man niemals verlernte. Er lies den Motor einige Male aufheulen. Dann löste er die Bremse... Kapitel 25 Operation Ausweichen und Absetzen "You Can't stop your hasting doom. My bullet's Steel will hit you soon!" "Last Clip" von Razorflamestorm, Symphonic Grave Flip Band Der Wind schoss Tinx mitten ins Gesicht, nahm feine Tröpfchen aus verschiedenfarbigem Blut mit sich und hinterließ diese auf seiner Haut und auf den Gläsern seiner nun mit Nanomaschinenhilfe veränderten Sonnenbrille. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte wäre er niemals abgestiegen. Es knackte in der Leitung. "Tinxmee?" "Yep." "Ich werde die Position des Operators jetzt vollständig übernehmen, da Rodriguezmee auf dem Weg zum Planeten ist." "Gut. Markiere du mir die U-bahnstation, ich werde den ganzen Block mehrfach umfahren und sie dadurch zwingen mich zu verfolgen." "Also gut. Du musst die nächsten beiden Kurven rechts nehmen, dann kommst du an den Block." "Ich danke dir. Sieh zu, dass du denen da unten erst reine Luft bestätigst, wenn ich alle von ihnen am Arsch habe!" "Mit Freuden." Tinx drehte nach rechts, packte seine Antipanzerpistolen und entfernte die Sicherung. Er machte die zweite Rechtsbiegung, hob sie und begann zu feuern. Kugeln fanden ihre Ziele, bestehend aus Wächtern und Allianzlern, die sich gegenseitig bekriegten. Wo Kugeln nicht trafen, rissen sie Fontänen aus Gestein aus den Wänden des Gebäudes, das sowohl die U-Bahnstation als auch einen Bahnhof beherbergte. Noch wandten ihm sich nur wenige Feinde zu, doch als die beiden 50mm Automatikkanonen am Heck zu feuern begannen. Grunts schrien, Elitekrieger brüllten Befehle die Tinx nicht verstand und Wächter formierten sich neu. Was in einem einzigen Augenblick Passierte, den es gebraucht hatte, den Eingang des Gebäudes hinter sich zu lassen, war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei. Tinx blickte hinter sich und sah grade noch, wie die Panzerung eines Ghosts, der ihn verfolgte unter einer Salve 50mm Geschosse brach und das Fahrzeug explodierte. Keine weiteren Verfolger. Tinx konzentrierte sich auf das Nachladen seiner Waffen und im selben Maße kreisten die Wolken aus Nanomaschinen um die Waffen. Zeit das Gebäude zu umrunden und ihnen noch mehr Feuer zu schenken. Scythe genoss die Momente, in denen er für Andere unsichtbar war. In jenem Moment kniete er im Schatten, hinter einer Säule auf einer Gallerie der stillgelegten Fabrik und beobachtete, wie sich die Allianzler in den Ecken positionierten. Offensichtlich wollten sie sich zuerst eingraben und ihn und Screamer dann in den Hinterhalt locken. Zu Dumm, dass sie es mit Scythe und Screamer zu tun hatten. Scythe nahm seine beiden schallgedämpften Pistolen und schlich in die erste Ecke, in der ein Grunt hockte und in Richtung der anderen Positionen durch eine Reihe von Metallschränken verdeckt war. Unsicht- und unhörbar stoppte er erst, als er durch den Schrank in Richtung der anderen Verdeckt war. Der Grunt begann nun Verdacht zu schöpfen, da ihm das sowieso schon dunkle Sichtfeld noch mehr verdunkelt war, doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu schreien, denn ein Schalldämpfer drückte sich gegen seine Gesichtsmaske und eine Kugel schoss ihm durchs Gehirn. Scythe tauschte seine Pistolen gegen die MPs ein. Jetzt brauchte er keine Unsichtbarkeit mehr, er hatte bereits das Nötige erledigt, jetzt brauchte er Feuerkraft. "Jetzt, Screamer!" Scythe schoss aus seiner Deckung, die Gallerie um die Ecke weiter, zur nächsten geschützten ecke und begann dabei auf die Gallerie unter ihm mit der einen und auf die nächste ihm gegenüber liegende Stellung mit der anderen MP zu feuern. Einzelne Kugeln prallten von dem Schild des Elitekriegers in der Mitte des auf Postens auf seiner Etage und wurden so abgelenkt, dass sie die beiden Jackals, die dem Elitekrieger Feuerunterstützung spendeten, in den Rücken trafen. Plasmastrahlen verfehlten Scythe nur um Haaresbreite, bis er in den Schatten der nächsten Ecke eintauchte und den Grunt, der dort stand mit der Klinge an seinem rechten Stiefel beseitigte. Das Geschickte Auf- und Abtauchen von Scythe hatte Screamer genug Zeit für seinen Auftritt gegeben. Er schoss aus der Deckung, in der sich Scythe zu Anfang befanden hatte, warf zwei Granaten in die Hauptposten der Allianz auf der Gallerie unter ihnen und schoss vier Schuss aus seiner S2 in die Stellen, an denen er weitere Posten am Boden der Fabrik vermutete. Drei von vier Kugeln hatten ein reales Ziel, zwei Grunts, die Schrien und ein Elitekrieger, dessen Schild ihn und seinen Posten verriet. Drei Weitere Granaten und zwei Salven Feuer war das Thema erledigt. "Was nun?" "Mit sicherheit haben die unsere Position markiert. Die Einzige Option die wir haben, ist uns auf dem Dach eingraben und hier unten alles was wir an Sprengstoff haben zu mobilisieren, um sie aufzuhalten." "Gut. Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren!" Geramee blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Körper war so ziemlich am Ende der Belastbarkeit. Er hatte wesentlich mehr wegstecken müssen, als er Wolfmother erzählt hatte, doch nur er alleine konnte diese Mission durchziehen, da nur er davon wusste. Die Allianz würde binnen einer Stunde hier eine Weitere Welle ihrer Invasionstruppen schicken und dieses Mal würden die Menschen auf dem Boden zermalen werden. Doch nicht solange in ihm, Geramee, noch Leben war. Er klemmte sich an das Kommunikationsrelais in der Transitröhre, in der er steckte. Mithilfe des Terminals und der Übersetzung kam er in die Versorgungssteuerungsysteme. Es würde grade mal einen Augenblich dauern, den Datenlink fertig zu bekommen und den Zeitpunkt festzulegen, doch er musste alle Soldaten im Gebiet warnen. Eine Stunde würde ihnen noch bleiben, bis die neuen Streitkräfte eintrafen. Genau so lange würde das Delay dauern. Geramee bestätigte den Countdown bis zur eigentlichen Aktion, lies das System dann alle Verbindungen kappen. Nur noch seine Eigene hielt er aktiv. Er öffnete einen Prioritätskanal an alle menschlichen Soldaten im Gebiet. "An Alle, sie haben exakt eine Stunde um sich zurückzuziehen. Nach Ablauf der Frist werden die Eingegrabenen Fusionsgeneratoren hier überhitzen und die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen! Um die Frage des Grundes zu beantworten: In einer Stunde werden direkt über der Stadt Weitere Allianztruppen eintreffen und die Stadt endgültig unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Sehen sie zu dass sie hier herauskommen!" Er schloss die Verbindung und kappte ebenso die zum Versorgungsnetzwerk. Dann lies er sich gegen die Wand der Transitröhre fallen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Der Ruf erreichte die Richtige Seite und im Orbit wurden rasend schnell Landungsschiffe bereit gemacht um die Marines auf dem Boden einzusammeln. Binnen weniger Minuten wurden die Justicias Will, der Rebellenträger Defiance, die Knuckleduster und die Socrates ihre Einzelschiffe los. Jäger, Landungsschiffe und Korvetten stürzten, die Freefall Eagle und die Fury of the Storm II an der Spitze dem Boden entgegen, in der Hoffnung so viele Soldaten wie möglich einzusammeln und so viele Allianzler wie möglich zu beseitigen... Kapitel 25 Teil 2 0445 Stunde IKZ/LZ Angel City Westviertel Alpha Lyrae Ehrenrunde Nummer drei hatte sich gelohnt, nun waren fast alle Allianzler am Eingang gefallen oder achteten nicht mehr auf ihren Rücken, sodass sie für den Rest von Team Quicksilver leichte Beute sein würden. Nun hatte er nurnoch die Wächter am Arsch undzwar Schwarmweise. Beide 50mm Kanonen Schossen Sturmfeuer in die Formation und fingen einen nach dem anderen ab, aber es wurden immer mehr. Tinx blickte kurz nach hinten. An sich waren sie kein Problem, solange der Abstand reichte, um außerhalb ihrer Feuerreichweite zu sein, erst wenn er in diese wiedereintrat hatte er ein Problem. Es gab Möglichkeiten das zu verhindern. Die effizienteste lag darin, dass er so halsbrecherisch fuhr, dass die Wächter eventuellen Hindernissen nicht ausweichen konnten, was bei einer so dichten Formation, wie sie sie nutzten potentiell tödlich war. Er senkte die Geschwindigkeit. Soweit er die Wächter kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie darauf programmiert, den Feuerkontakt zum ziel so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, selbst wenn sie sich dafür opfern mussten. Sofort langten dutzende Finger aus Rotem Licht nach ihm, doch Tinx lies sich nicht beirren, sondern steigerte das Tempo der Maschine langsam, damit die Wächter mitziehen konnten. Nach etwa zwei Minuten Gradeausfahren auf der breiten Versorgungsstraße und einer breträchtlichen Geschwindigkeitssteigerung beider Seiten bog Tinx urplötzlich rechts in eine Gasse ein, gab vollgas und blickte nach hinten. Die Mehrzahl der Wächter konnte die Kurve fliegen, doch acht waren zu schnell gewesen um präzise zu fliegen und waren an der nächsten Hausfassade eingeschlagen. So konnte es gehen. Tinx beschleunigte noch mehr. Er wollte mal sehen, inwiefern die Geschwindigkeit die Wächter verwundbar machte. Über ihm entfesselte sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk, dass seinen Blick in seinen Bann zog. "Der Weg hier heraus führt über's Dach" Screamer machte die S2 ein weiteres Mal schussbereit und reichte sie an Scythe, der sie in Empfang nahm, während er die Metallleiter zum Dach heraufstieg. "Yep. Wir werden uns ersteinmal hier festsetzen und so viele von den Idioten mitnehmen wie möglich, bevor wir hier herausgeholt werden." Screamer kam Oben an, schloss die Falltür und aktivierte die Annäherungsminen im Gebäude. Als sie die Schützenposition, die sie bis vor kurzem so gut genutzt hatten erreichten, mussten sie plötzlich gen Himmel starren, auf einen Kreuzer der Allianz, der - von Kugeln, Raketen und Bomben allen Kalibers getroffen - brennend dem Boden entgegenstürzte. Der Himmel war voller Flugzeugen, Pelicans, Longswords sowie den Schiffen der Rebellen. "Da ist die Fury!", sagte Screamer und deutete auf die Korvette, die grade einen Kugelhagel auf eine Formation aus Seraphs abgab, von denen nun vier gleich dem Kreuzer brennend zu Boden fielen. Es sah aus, so dachte Scythe, wie es in der Hölle aussehen musste. Überall schrien Kriegstreiber ihre Befehle, sodass sich die Toten noch nach dem Tod bekämpften, Feuergeräusche aller Art mischten sich mit Einschlägen, der ewige Nachthimmel war eine einzige Glutwolke, in der Blitze zuckten und von dem überall die Sterne in Form von brennenden Wracks fielen. Ja, so musste die Hölle sein! "Wir bleiben nicht untätig!" Scythe nahm die S2, nahm die Allianzler, die grade ein Gebäude in der Nähe besetzten ins Visier und begann zu feuern. Vier Kugeln und vier Gefallene mehr in einem Meer aus Blut. "Jetzt. Ihr könnt wieder an die Oberfläche kommen!" Der Rest von Team Quicksilver lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Hastig öffneten sie den Tunnel und kamen auf die U-Bahnlinie, von wo aus sie in die Bahnstation weitergingen. Keine Päsenz lebendiger Allianzler, doch Leichen von Grunts und Jackals mit Laserverbrennungen machten den Feind klar: Hier hatte man sich mit den Wächtern ein Gefecht geliefert. Vorsichtig zogen sie weiter, ihre neuen Waffen im Anschlag. Alles ruhig. "Zum Eingang!", flüsterte Sean den anderen zu. "Woher? Die Halle ist wahrscheinlich ein einziger Bunker, der entweder von der Allianz oder von den Wächtern genutzt wird." "Gute Frage." "Hintertür?" "Dann können wir das Risiko nicht überblicken.", gab Haverson zu bedenken. "Toll, Wir sterben so oder so." Vince kratzte sich das Kinn. "Vielleicht nicht." "Wieso?" "Die Eingangshalle ist wirklich die einzige Alternative. Wenn wir Glück haben ist dort Niemand oder die Gefahr ist überschaubar." "Und wenn wir Pech haben?" "Können wir immernoch durch den Hintereingang raus." "Uns bleibt momentan keine Alternative, also los, aber vorsichtig!" Haverson sollte die Vorhut übernehmen und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, schlich er sich los. Fünf endlos scheinende Minuten später kam von Haversons Seite die Entwarnung ebenso wie der Aufrückbefehl und das Team folgte zu jenem gedeckten Punkt in der Eingangshalle. "Wie ist die Lage?" "Vor uns ist ein Posten der Allianz, an dem sie sich offensichtlich heftige Gefechte mit ihren Gegnern liefern und ihren Rücken ungedeckt lassen." "Sauber, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen, Rodriguez wird in drei Minuten hier sein und uns herausholen!" Das Team hob seine Waffen und pirschte sich langsam und ebenso unsichtbar auf den Haupteingang in das Gebäude vor. Aus Seans Sicht heraus, hätten sie sich weiterpirschen können und die Allianzler unbehelligt lassen, doch dieser Plan scheiterte, als sich einer der Grunts umdrehte und Vince erblickte. Ein kurzer, Schallgedämpfter Kugelhagel und alle ihnen nahestehenden Allianzler waren gefallen. Doch die Aufprallgeräusche von Kugelhülsen und Leichen hatten die Restlichen Verschanzten bereits herumfahren lassen. Der Rest war mithilfe der neuartigen schalgedämpften Schnellfeuerwaffen kein Problem. Doch nun beging das Team einen fatalen Fehler: sie dachten, sie hätten alle Gefahrenquellen beseitigt. Als sie heraustraten kam Sean plötzlich die Frage, warum die Allianzler den Menschen und dem Inneren des Gebäudes den Rücken zugekehrt hatten. Doch die Erkenntnis kam viel zu spät. Sie sahen das Dutzend Wächter erst, als es in Feuerreichweite war. Rubinrot leuchteten die Abstrahlmündungen und bewegten sich gleich einem letzten Tribut auf Sean zu. Doch im Selben Moment warf sich Haverson zwischen die Wächter und Sean, seine Beiden Pistolen auf Sturmfeuer. Es schien wie ein Ausgleich: Haverson verteilte die für die Wächter tödlichen Magnetkugeln, doch im selben Maße, wie sich die Magnetkugeln auf die Wächter verteilten, berührten die Laserstrahlen Haversons Körper sanft. Eine Sekunde, die eine Ewigkeit umfasste lang herrschte Stille, nur das Fallgeräusch von Kugelhülsen. Dann, im selben Moment fielen ein Dutzend nutzloser Wächter zu Boden und Haverson ebenfalls, in eine Rauchwolke gehüllt. Johannesen Schrie auf und das ganze Team versammelte sich um die Wolke. Als sie sich lichtete, war Haverson zu sehen, doch ihm fehlten ein Arm und ein Bein, offensichtlich waren sie verbrannt worden. Eine weitere Sekunde lang Stille, dann Schrie Haverson auf. "Rodriguez, gib Vollast, wir haben einen kritisch verletzten, den wir dringend hier herausbringen müssen!", donnerte Sean in sein Mikrofon. "Bin gleich da, noch zehn Sekunden. Ich öffne die Luke und mache die Notcryo bereit!" "Kratz uns hier nicht ab, Haverson!" Die Eagle senkte sich auf den Platz vor dem Bahnhof herab. Zu dritt wuchteten sie Haverson herein und in die Cryoröhre, die bereits geöffnet und betriebsbereit wartete. "Wohin?", fragte Rodriguez aus dem Cockpit. "Rückzug! Direkt zur Abyss zurück und zwar mit Vollast!" "Rodriguez, wo wolltest du mich hier herausholen?" Tinx drehte um 180 Grad, gab Gas und feuerte unentwegt Drei-Schuss-Stöße seiner Antipanzerpistolen in den Schwarm aus Wächtern, der sich hinter ihm aufgestaut hatte. "Es gab 'ne Planänderung.", hallte es aus dem Funkgerät. "Wie 'ne Planänderung?" "Haverson hat's über erwischt und wir müssen ihn auf die Abyss bringen, damit er uns nicht abkratzt!" "Scheiße!" Tinx legte eine Rechtskurve ein. "Dann seht zu, dass ihr ihn weg bringt, ich komm schon alleine klar!" Tinx fluchte. Und in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit erwischte die Thresher eine Unebenheit des Bodens. Tinx flog vom Motorrad und landete hart. "Kämpf dich auf! Hier Willst du nicht verrecken!" Mit schmerzenden Knochen und etwa einer halben Minute verzögerung kämpfte sich Tinx wieder auf die Füße. Schmerz und Verzweifelung gaben ihm die Kraft die Thresher wieder aufzurichten. Mit Schwung saß er wieder oben auf und wenige Sekunden später hatte er wieder eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel. Dieses Mal hatte er mit nur einem Motor Alleine keine Chance mehr seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Tinx hieb auf den starter für den zweiten Motor ein und keine zehn Sekunden später ging es weiter, als wäre niemals etwas gewesen. Plötzlich knackte es in den Ohrknöpfen seines Funkgerätes. Eine angenehme weibliche Stimme meldete sich. "Mit wem Rede ich?" "Tinx!" "Dann habe ich den erwischt, den ich erwischen sollte!" Tinx musste gegen den Fahrtwind anschreien. "Wieso?" "Weil mein Vater euren Funk abgehört hat und meinte, ich sollte dich da herausholen." "Nett. Wer ist dein Vater und wer bist du?" "Nunja, meinen Vater müsstest du kennen. Sein Rufname ist Paladin." "Unkraut vergeht nicht." "Und mich nennt man Fairy Angel." "Bist du ganz sicher, dass du hier mit einem solchen Rufnamen richtig aufgehoben bist?" Sie fluchte etwas, dass Tinx aufgrund des Windes nicht hören konnte und er war nicht unglücklich darüber. "Um mal zum Thema zurückzukehren, wo willst du mich hier herausbekommen? Ich meine, ich habe grade ein Mordstempo drauf und wenn ich stoppe, dann werde ich sofort zu Schweinefutter verarbeitet!" Sie kicherte. Offensichtlich amüsierte sie sich köstlich auf seine Kosten. "Gut, ich würde sagen, du verlässt die Stadt Richtung Westen. In etwa zwei Kilometer Entfernung liegen ja diese netten Felsen." "Ich schätze, du willst, dass ich dahin komme, damit du mich da einsammeln kannst." "Korrekt. Aber ich muss zuerst noch die anderen aus der Einheit zusammenkratzen und das kann was dauern." "Beeil dich, ich werde ne große Schleife fahren um die hier in Schach zu halten." "Ich werde es probieren!" Kapitel 25 Teil 3 0513 Stunden IKTZ/LZ Angel City Alpha Lyrae Luftraum Nachdem Angel City stehenden Allianzschiffe zu Boden gestürzt oder in der Luft zerschmettert worden waren, endete die Luftschlacht nicht, im Gegenteil. Es wurde sowohl aus den Gebäuden, von deren Dächern als auch aus der Luft und in die Luft geschossen. Besonders die vor Türmen strotzenden Frachter der Menschen sowie die menschlichen Korvetten erwiesen sich bei ihren Sturzflügen gegen die Offenen Stellungen der Allianz als extrem nützlich. Für die Leute an Bord der Fury of the Storm II war diese Geschichte nur ein reiner Zeitvertreib während die versprengten Teile des Teams eingesammelt wurden. Seine Geschütze liefen bei der ersten Möglichkeit heiß, als ein Geschwader Banshees in Feuerreichweite kam. Doch sieben Banshees alleine konnten gegen eine extrem modifizierte Korvette der Shockwave- Klasse nicht ankommen und so stürzten ihre Trümmer dem Boden entgegen, zeitgleich mit denen anderer Allianzschiffe. Doch nun tauchten hinter ihnen fünf Seraphs auf. "Shit!" Rachel "Fireproof" Smith katapultierte sich aus ihrem Sitz. "Judith?" "Ich übernehme, Mutter, konzentriere du dich darauf, dass wir das hier überleben." Fireproof packte ihr Headset und verschwand den Weg Richtung Geschüztkanzel. Die Fury erbebte, als sich ein Pfeil aus flüssigem Metall ins Heck des Schiffes bohrte. "Halt sie uns vom Leib!" Im selben Moment verschwanden zwei der Seraphs vom Radar. "Was zum Henker?" Fairy Angel schaltete auf die Heckkamera um. Ein sehr schwach Sichtbarer Umriss, wie der eines pechschwarzen Hubschraubers. "Vergrößerung, 20-Fach." Es war Tatsächlich ein Hubschrauber. Zwei Gatlingguns am einen Ende des Gefährts schwenkten aus und feuerten auf das Heck des dritten Seraphs, dem wenige Sekunden später der Schild platzte. Die Panzerung platzte auf und wenige Sekunden später zerfetzten die Geschütze auch die Triebwerke. Wer auch immer an Bord saß, er war verdammt gnadenlos, denn nun feuerte er zwei Marschflugkörper ab, wie man sie zum Ablenken von Asteroiden verwendete. Den Einen Seraph erwischte die Waffe frontal und vewandelte ihn in einen Feuerball. Der ander drehte sich und versuchte dem Geschoss zu entkommen, doch der Pilot unterschätzte die Zielsuchfähigkeit der Rakete, die er durch einen Kurs mit geringem Abstand zu der Fassade eines Hochhauses ablenken wollte. Der Seraph wurde erwischt und wurde durch die Gewalt der Explosion in das Gebäude geschossen, wo der noch manövrierfähige Rest des Jägers wenige Sekunden danach ebenfalls explodiere, als der Reaktor mangels Kühlsystem überhitzte. Ein Kanal wurde angezeigt und Judith kam erst wenige Sekunden später dazu ihn zu öffnen. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht von Ivan Petrov. "Ivan?" "Allerdings, Jude. Wo ist Paladin?" "Den wollte ich grade abholen. Und dann ist der Rest des Teams und Tinx dran." "Ich werde dir den Rücken freihalten." "Gut, mach hinne!" Ein weiteres Mal blinkte das Symbol und diesmal reagierte Judith schneller. "Fury of the Storm II, mit wem spreche ich?" "Scythe ist hier." "Scythe? Ich bin doch unterwegs um dich zu holen!" "Das weiß ich. Sieh zu, dass du dir Tinx schnappst!" "Wieso dass denn?" In Judiths Kopf begann die Situation immer paradoxer zu werden. "Ganz einfach: Da ich, deinem Bruder sei Dank den Funk mitgehört habe und wir zwei uns einen Pelican unter den Nagel gerissen haben, werden wir uns jetzt um Paladin, Berzerk und Nightmoth kümmern, sieh du nur zu, dass du Tinx da raus holst, so wie er sich anhörte, kocht dem grade ganz schön der Arsch!" "Wie kommt ihr beide an einen Pelican?" "Da hat sich vor Zwei Stunden ein Pilot überlegt, nachdem er sein Team abgesetzt hat, dass er vielleicht mal für einen Moment austritt und das Ding abstellt. Prompt haben sie ihn erwischt und nun haben wir das Teil." "Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, ok?" "Braves Mädchen." Eine halbe Minute Später änderte Tinx vom anderen Ende der Stadt aus seinen Kurs drastisch. Er wusste, dass ihn dieser Weg durch die am härtesten umkämpften Stellungen bringen würde. Mittlerweile hatte er die Traube von Verfolgern abgeschüttelt und schließlich stoppte er, da ihm ein Gedanke kam. Einer Eingebung folgend nahm er die restlichen vier injektionsladungen mit dem Cherobin und spritzte sie sich nacheinander. Er wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war, er riskierte damit schlimmstenfalls, dass er in einen Schockzustand verfiel nachdem das Zeug aufgehört hatte zu wirken, doch er nahm es in Kauf. Lieber so nach verrichteter Arbeit zusammenbrechen mit den Nanobots in Sicherheit als von der Allianz und den Wächtern in Stücke geschossen zu werden. Er schwang sich wieder auf das Motorrad. Langsam vermischten sich die Gefühle von Fahrtwind und Macht mit jenem anderen Gefühl, das ihm versicherte, dass er dem Sensenmann in die Augen blickte und nun alle Macht seines Lebens hatte. Er packte seine Waffen und begann zu schießen, frei nach Gefühl, jedes Ziel bekam zwei Schuss, jedes Gefühlte ebenso. Jeder Schuss, den er in dieser rasenden Geschwindigkeit abgab, war ein Treffer, obwohl er mit der Thresher vorbeihastete. Es war wie ein Mechanismus. Schuss. Nach gefühl zielen. Waffen positionieren. Schuss. Laserstrahlen folgten ihm, jedoch viel zu langsam, Kristallnadeln prallten gegen Hauswände, da sie ihn nicht trafen. Hinter und vor ihm stürzten Trümmer zu Boden, ebenfalls viel zu langsam. Noch zwei Minuten, dann würde er dieses Kreuzfeuernest hinter sich gelassen haben und dann gab es nur noch Freiheit. Erneut drehten sich seine Waffen wie autonom und fegten Ziele weg. Tinx erinnerte sich daran nicht mehr an die folgenden zwei Minuten, doch er war sich sicher, dass es verdammt blutig gewesen war. Vor ihm öffnete sich nun die Ebene und ein herrlicher Sonnenaufgang. Plötzlich hört er über sich brüllende Triebwerke. Dann knackte es erneut in der Leitung. "Vier Kilometer vor dir müsste es einen Felsen geben, den du hochfahren musst. Er dürfte den ausreichenden Winkel haben, dass du bei Maximalgeschwindigkeit hoch genug mit deinem Motorrad fliegst, dass wir dich sicher einfangen können!" "Aber das ist Selbstmord!" "Ja, aber uns bleibt keine Alternative. Uns geht langsam die Zeit aus!" "Na gut, wenn du mich ordentlich einsammelst." "Ich markiere den Felsen für dich, und gib ordentlich Stoff!" "Yeah, das werde ich dann wohl tun!" Tinx riss den Gasregler zu sich und beide Motoren heulten gleichzeitig auf. Die Tresher wurde schneller, viel schneller. Sie flog, von einer Staubwolke verfolgt über die spiegelglatte Ebene. 3000 Meter Entfernung. Die Fury of the Storm II beschleunigte und überholte Tinx. 2500 Meter. Alles wurde in ihm ruhig und friedlich. Jegliche Anspannung legte sich und einzig und allein das Gefühl von Kraft blieb zurück. 2000 Meter. 1500 Meter... 1000 Meter. Vor ihm ragten nun die Felsen Empor und er fixierte den markierten Felsen. 800. 500. 200. Er wurde heftig durchgeschüttelt als die Thresher den Felsen hinaufschoss und die Fury nun unter ihn rückte. Eine Sekunde lang schwebte er. Dann hob sich sein Magen und das Motorrad schoss hinab. "Ich werde das Ding verfehlen. Ich werde auf die Fresse fliegen!" sagte eine Stimme in ihm, entsetzt vor Furcht. Tinx schaltete die Motoren ab und schloss die Augen. Dann gab es einen Schlag, so heftig, dass er von der Maschine geschleudert wurde und auf metallenem Boden zu liegen kam. Er öffnete die Augen und rappelte sich hoch. Er lag auf der metallenen Rampe der Fury of the Storm, das Motorrad neben sich und vor sich eine junge Frau in Pilotenkleidung. "Tinx?" Er wuchtete das Motorrad mit einer leichtigkeit wieder auf die Räder, die von Routine und großer Kraft zu zeugen schien. "Ist sonst hier nochjemand mit einem Motorrad?" Die Klappe schloss sich, die Frau lachte und Tinx brach unangekündigt zusammen. Wenigstens am Ziel... Geramee blickte auf seinen Timer. In Fünf Minuten mussten seinen neuen Rechnungen zu Folge die menschlichen Schiffe in den Orbit kommen, um den Plan nicht platzten zu lassen. Erneut sammelte er seine letzten Kräfte und öffnete einen Kanal an alle Einheiten. "Wenn ihr in fünf Minuten nicht im Orbit seit, dann werdet ihr sterben! Die Allianz kommt!" Er lies sich erneut zurücksinken. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde das Treiben über Angel City sehr hektisch: volle Transporter zündeten ihre Nachbrenner und schossen gen Himmel, noch nicht volle Transporter wurden schneller und öffneten im Flug ihre Einstiege um Leute anzunehmen. Soldaten hasteten in die Schiffe und binnen von drei weiteren Minuten waren neun Zentel der Schiffe, die auf den Planeten gekommen waren auf dem Weg in den Orbit. Ein Zehntel war abgeschossen worden. Alles wurde ruhig und die Allianzler auf dem Boden jubelten, da sie glaubten, sie hätten gesiegt. Unterbrochen wurde der Jubel, als es über ihnen drei Dutzend Mal blitzte und genauso viele Schiffe der Allianz in den Normalraum wiedereintraten. Supreme Commander Tear Tanarmee machte die einem Sangheili- Lächeln äquivalente Geste und drehte sich zu dem Jiralhanae neben ihm um. Er hatte sich seit man ihm diesen lästigen Bastard unterstellt hatte auf diesen Moment gefreut und schließendlich war er gekommen. Er war einstmals ein Wesen der Religion und der Heiligkeit gewesen, doch dieses Zeitalter hatte für ihn geendet, als er seine Partnerin verloren hatte. Es hatte ihm Genuss bereitet, eine menschliche Waffe aufzusammeln, was bereits ein Sakrileg war. Nun einen damit diesen prophetentreuen Bastard zu erledigen war ihm ein Affront an die Götter der Allianz, einzig und allein die Götter der Sangheili lebten! Gönnerhaft drehte er sich um und nahm seelenruhig mit der Waffe Ziel. Sie gab ein angenehmes Klicken von sich, als er den viel zu engen Abzug betätigte und der Jiralhanae nach dem Schuss zusammenbrach. Dann bebte die Erde und der einzige Gedanke der ihm kam, war der, dass die Menschen ihn schließlich ausgetrickst hatten. Er verzieh ihnen im Geiste und grinste erneut. Wenigstens hatten sie ihm diesen Moment gelassen. Dann erhob sich eine Sonne aus der Erde und die Sterne wurden dunkel... Die Fusionsreaktoren tief in der Erde ballten sich, als sie überhitzten zu einer einzigen gewaltigen Explosion zusammen, die in der Altstadt von Angel City zuerst das Tagslicht erreichte. Binnen Sekunden weitete sich der Schacht zur Hölle, den die ehemaligen Energieversorger gerissen hatten und schleuderte ganz Angel City in die Höhe, samt den Vanadiumstollen und deren Geheimnis. Flackernd stiegen acht Feuersäulen von blutiger Farbe in den Himmel hinauf, der als würde er zusammenbrechen wie als wäre er aus Glas Trümmer regenen lies, die glühten wie die Sterne des Firmaments. Was sich hier befunden hatte, zweiunddreißig Kampftaugliche Allianzschiffe mit vollständigen Energieschilden eingeschlossen, verlies das Sein. Als das Feuer abkühlte, war das einzige, dass noch nicht zerstört war eine Transitröhre, die es in die Luft geworfen hatte und die zurück gefallen war. Darin lag nur noch der Rest einer Leiche. So starb Gwear Geramee zusammen mit Tausenden andren Allianzlern. Epilog Sektion V Es gab einen Aufschlag, eine Hölle von Schmerz und danach nur Stille. Dann begann es Wolkenbruchartig zu regnen. Er hörte es. Diese Sache konnte er nicht überlebt haben. Er öffnete seine verbrannten Augen und blickte in eine bizarr helle schwarz-weiß Ansicht seines letzten Momentes. Es war so hell, durch sein nun gewaltig scheinendes Bewusstsein liefen Fragmente seines Lebens. Dann, unvermittelt begann alles ihn ihm und um ihn zu vibrieren, und ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit, die ihn aus der Mitte seines Körpers trieb mischte sich hinzu. _Gefühle..._Er fühlte sich friedlich, entgültig friedlich. Dann spürte er eine unendlich große Anwesenheit. _Der andere Teil der Existenz, in den er nun zurückkehrte. _Das musste ein Gott sein, nein, es musste _der _Gott sein. Er spürte keine anderen solchen Anwesenheiten. In dem Bewusstsein, dass er sein leben lang den falschen Weg gegangen war und dennoch von diesem Gott angenommen worden war, stieg er auf und lies die Lebenden hinter sich... Sektion VI Für die Zukunft Prolog Mit den Stunden, die außen vergingen, beruhigte sich die Flotte im Orbit. Nachdem die Soldaten von der Oberfläche zurückgekehrt waren, wurde nur noch mit minimaler Brückenbesatzung gehandelt, da Piloten, Soldaten und Strategen sich nun eine Ruhepause für den Schlaf gönnten. Schiffe wie die Abyss, die Knuckleduster, die Justicia's will und die Defiance wurden vorübergehend zu Hotels für die Besatzungen der kleinen Schiffe. Als erstes wurde die unvermeidliche Arbeit verrichtet: Die verletzten wurden in Medizinische Cryostase versetzt, um weitere Schäden zu verhindern, die Toten wurden in Särge gelegt und aufgebart und die Lebenden warfen sich dem nächstbesten Schlafplatz entgegen. Vom Blick einer KI aus war es recht lustig mit anzusehen, wie Fairy Angel und Fireproof den bewusstlosen Tinx in die Kabine des Hauptschiffsingenures der Slow Decay schleiften, ihn auf sein Bett warfen und sich dann selbst jede eine Offizierskabine nahmen. Abyss bekam alles mit, jede Kleinigkeit. Es war tatsächlich interessant, wie sich die Menschen abmühten. Durch die Biowertechips merkte Abyss, das Tinx kurz wieder zu sich kam, einen Neuralen Energieimpuls abgab und sich dann wieder schlafen legte. Abyss gab nun den Befehl an die Wartungsroboter die gröbsten Schäden zu beseitigen. Doch er bekam von den Robotern keine Antwort. Nicht einmal eine Existenzbestätigung. Über die Überwachungssysteme bekam Abyss die Bilder einer Wartungsrobotercrew herein, die sich plötzlich in eine metallisch glänzende Wolke auflöste. Die Wolke bewegte sich extrem schnell durch das Schiff und verschwand durch die Lecks an der Unterseite. Abyss behielt das Phönomen im Auge und beschloss dies weitere 24 Stunden zu tun, bevor er Masnahmen ergriff. Aristokrat Shoromee genoss das Bild, das die wenigen Aufnahmen über die Schlacht boten. Die Menschen hatten sich durchaus gesteigert und zwar in allen Bereichen. Wo auch immer die Allianz landete, wurde sie in 90% der Fälle vernichtend geschlagen worden. Auch waren kurze Bilder von Tinx' Motorradeinsatz und Kampf gegen die Brutes auf Cherobin zu sehen. Ebenso hatte Shoromee nun Gewissheit, dass sein Sohn lebte und mit den Menschen ehrenhaft gekämpft hatte. Wenn diese Daten an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten, so wäre die Allianz geliefert und die Ketzerbewegung populärer denn je. Shoromees Adjutant, ein Unggoy mit Namen Zozor blickte seinen Herren an. "Wünscht ihr noch etwas, Exzellenz? Sonst werde ich mich nämlich jetzt zurückziehen." Shoromee überlegte. "Eine Kleinigkeit, dann darfst du Schlafen so lange du willst." Der Unggoy sah ihn an. "Was denn?" "Ich möchte, dass du diese Dokumente an die Nachrichtendienste schickst und um Veröffentlichung bittest. Sage ihnen, dass ich dich beauftragt habe, dann werden sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um es zu veröffentlichen." Der Unggoy nickte. "Das werde ich tun, Meister." Damit watschelte der Unggoy in Richtung der Tür, doch ehe er diese erreicht hatte, räusperte sich Shoromee erneut. Der Unggoy blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ja, Exzellenz?" "Sag mal, Zozor, hast du eine Familie?" Der kleine Außerirdische nickte. "Ja, ich habe eine Frau und bis jetzt drei Kinder, das ist nicht viel, aber immerhin." "Gut zu wissen, nun führe meinen Auftrag aus." "Jawohl, Exzellenz." Der Unggoy watschelte aus der Tür. Shoromee wusste was zu tun war. Es würde nicht allzu einfach sein, eine Unggoyfamilie umzusiedeln, aber auch nichts unmögliches. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit voraussagen, aber die Unggoy würden, wenn die Allianz zerbrochen war ebenso ein gespaltenes Volk sein, da sich beide Seiten um dieses schier unerschöpfliche und deshalb unglaublich wertvolle Kanonenfutter erbittert zerstreiten würden. Shoromee tätigte ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Freunde beim Geheimdienst und lies sich dann zurücksinken. Egal wie es kam, es würde verdammt hart werden. Kapitel 26 Computer und andere Probleme "Kein Mensch, Kein Problem." - Josef "Stalin" Dschughaschwili 3. Oktober 2552 0742 Stunden IKZ/LZ An Bord der Heart of Abyss Messe Alpha Lyrae Sean fühlte sich ausgebrannt und zerschlagen und hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als er die Messe betrat und zu jenen körperlichen Gefühlen mischte sich nun die Überraschung, als er Tinx in einer frisch gewaschenen und gebügelten Uniform und einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand Putzmunter dort stehen sah. "Morgen, ich dachte du Schläfst noch." Seans Stimme klang seltsam, als hätte er sie einen Tag oder länger nicht benutzt. Tinx, der kurz von seinem Lesegerät aufgeblickt hatte, wandte sich demselben wieder zu und nahm ohne aufzusehen einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich kann nicht mehr als sechs Stunden am Stück schlafen, nicht einmal so erschöpft wie ich nach der Sache auf dem Planeten war." "Warum?" "Nach sechs Stunden kommen die alten Alpträume wieder. Aber weniger dazu, ich habe seit ich aufgestanden bin fast pausenlos gearbeitet." "Wie jetzt? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen und wie spät ist es überhaupt?" "Um es mal so zu sagen, du hast mehr als 24 Stunden am Stück geschlafen, aber das sieht bei den anderen nicht anders aus: Vince und Johannesen haben immernoch nur Matratzenhorchdienst, die Leute die auf die Abyss gekommen sind, schlafen ebenso friedlich und mir scheint es, als wäre ich die einzige Person, die hier noch herumläuf." Sean gähnte. "Mann, Tinx, du musst das nicht machen, warum rödelst du weiter?" "Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, deswegen kämpfe ich diesen Krieg weiter." "Guter Punkt. Wie sieht das Ausmaß des Gesamtschadens aus?" "Momentan wird die Hülle vollkommen erneuert, dann ist die Elektronik dran, die hat es nämlich zu 27% mit einem großen Knall herausgepfiffen, als wir einen Plasmaeinschlag hatten. Danach sind die Computersysteme dran und die Waffen. Insgesamt kann man sagen, dass wir tierisches Glück und dicke Schilde hatten." "Wie wird denn die Hülle erneuert?" Tinx hob demonstrativ zur Antwort die Rechte Hand, an der sich ein einzelner Silberner Ring befand. Sean Verstand. "Die Nanodingerchen bauen das um? Aber die sind doch viel zu wenig um das in absehbarer Zeit..." "Du unterschätzt die Dinger ganz eindeutig. Ich habe ihnen bevor ich mich pennen gelegt habe den Befehl gegeben, im All treibenden Schrott zu sammeln und sich daraus zu replizieren, was es mir nach meinen Sechs Stunden Schlaf ermöglichte, ihnen den Befehl zu geben, die Panzerung zuerst komplett zu entfernen bis auf eine dünne Hülle und dann eine Panzerung im Stil der Exofortresses aufzutragen, und deren Effizienz hast du gesehen." "Yep, die haben selbst den Sturz überstanden." "Genau diese Prinzipien der Panzerung will ich mir zu Nutze machen. Aber weniger dazu." "Hey, noch zwei Fragen." "Schieß los." "Erstens: Wie lange wird die Gesamterneuerung dauern?" "Wenn die Dingerchen soweit fleißig weiterarbeiten, werden sie in 4 Stunden mit der Panzerung fertig sein und dann werde ich mir die Elektronik und die Computersysteme vornehmen." "Gut und nun Nummer zwei: Was ist mit Haverson?" "Darauf wollte ich zurückkehren. Sein Zustand ist nicht mehr Kritisch, Cryostase sei Dank, allerdings wird er, soweit ich das sehe, nicht mehr kämpfen können." "Das hat man ihm angesehen. Tinx, falls dir zu ihm doch noch etwas einfallen sollte, wie man Haverson wieder kampfbereit bekommen könnte, dann möchte ich das Wissen!" "Jawohl. Iss erst einmal etwas, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus." "Wer wäre das nicht nach so einem Kampf?" "Da hast du allerdings Recht. Und was die Allianzler angeht: Shoromee und die Grunts pennen ebenfalls noch." "Dann sollten wir sie Pennen lassen, etwas essen und dann weiter an die Arbeit gehen, ich wette der Admiral möchte dich nacher noch sprechen und bis dahin sollten wir einen Teil der Aufgaben erledigt haben." "Wieso will er mich sprechen?", fragte Sean, der grade in ein Brötchen gebissen hatte und nun darauf herumkaute. "Ich schätze es geht um die Pläne für das weitere Vorgehen hiernach." "Dann werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Und bevor ich das vergesse, was sagen die neuroinformatischen Analysen über Abyss?" Tinx sah Sean in die Augen. "Ich habe solche neuroinformatischen Muster, nur einmal gesehen, und um das zu erzählen, müsste ich weiter ausholen." "Keine Einzelheiten, Beispiele reichen." "Nun gut. So hat er, sie oder es - nenns wie du willst - die Struktur seiner eigenen Riemann -Nanoneuralmatrix anhand von eigenen Denkvorgängen und Vorgehensweisen geschlussfolgert. Und du weißt, dass so etwas eine Aufgabe ist, mit der du eine KI ein Jahr lang beschäftigen kannst. Er hat die Aufgabe aus eigenem Antrieb innerhalb von zwei Stunden ausgeführt. Du weißt ebenso, dass es für eine KI an sich unmöglich ist, da die Nanoneuralmatrix von dem eigentlichen Bewusstsein abgekoppelt ist. Ich habe die Matrix gescannt und mit Abyss Ergebnissen verglichen und es gab keine Abweichung!" "Was genau heißt das konkret?" "Das ist gleichzusetzen mit der Leistung eines Menschens, die einzelnen Neuronen seines Gehirns ohne es zu sehen oder durchzuchecken zu 100% passend anzuordnen und die Anordnung jedes einzelnen Neurons anhand von Gedankengängen zu belegen. Er hat etwas getan, was schlichtweg unmöglich ist. Es wäre vergleichbar mit der Leistung einer Ratte eine Gleichung mit 30000 Variablen anhand einer einzelnen angegebenen Variable in kurzer Zeit richtig zu errechnen!" Seans Kinnlade fiel herunter. "Ach du scheiße. Und wo hast du das schon einmal gesehen?" "Dafür müsste ich viel weiter ausholen, also hast du Zeit?" "Schieß los!" Paladin fühlte sich schrecklich. Er rappelte sich aus seiner Koje heraus, schleppte sich zum Waschbecken der Kajüte und blickte in den Spiegel. Ein Bulliger Mann mit tiefen Augenringen und glanzlosen, strähnigen Haaren sah ihm entgegen. Kleinere Verletzungen, Ermüdung und Anstrengung, die von Adrenalin, Gebeten und Aufopferungsgefühlen unterdrückt worden waren, waren frei geworden und zermalmten ihn regelrecht. Übelkeit fuhr durch seinen Magen und Paladin sank zusammen. Er schickte innerlich ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er sich nicht erbrechen müsse und kroch zur Kloschüssel. Doch sein Gott hatte ihm die Warnungen seines Körpers nicht umsonst gegeben. Er schaffte es grade noch sein Morgengebet zu vollenden, bevor er ein Wiedersehen mit dem Snack vom letzten Abend feierte. Schweißgebadet lies er sich zur Seite sinken und versuchte das Chaos in seinem Körper zu richten. Sein Kopf wurde allmählich klar und sein Geist nahm nun die ganze Misere in vollem Umfang wahr: sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, sein Schädel wummerte schmerzhaft und sein Magen schickte ein Gesuch nach Nahrung aus, dass heftiger als der Anflug von Übelkeit war. Er kroch zum einen Schrank der Kajüte und öffnete eine Schublade. Bingo! Die unbenutzen Kajüten auf UNSC- Schiffen waren allesamt äquivalent: jede enthielt mindestens Zwei Packungen Kekse in einer Schublade. Er langte zu, riss die Packungen auf und schlang den Inhalt gierig herunter, danach schleppte er sich in sein Bett und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf zurürck. Kapitel 26 Teil 2 2552 0745 Stunden Interkollonielle Zeit/Lokale Zeit Heart of Abyss Messe Alpha Lyrae "Also gut. Zwischen meinem Austritt bei den SpecOps und dem Amt auf der Bloody Desteny lagen mehrere Monate, die man mich von einer Abteilung zur anderen geschoben hat wie den schwarzen Peter. Auf irgendwelchen Umwegen landete ich durch mein Können schließlich irgendwann bei den Freaks von Sektion III, wo ich mir irgendsoein Backupsystem ansehen sollte. Die ganze Geschichte dauerte länger und da es unvermeidlich war, gaben sie mir die Erlaubnis mich auf dem System umzusehen, da ich ja nichts damit anfangen konnte, was dort gespeichert war, da jede Sektion ihre eigenen Dechiffrierschlüssel nutzte und ich augenscheinlich keinen davon hatte. Dummerweise hatten die vergessen, dass ich mir von den Schlüsseln, die man uns bei den SpecOps gegeben hat immernoch Backups gemacht habe. Mit dem wichtigsten Schlüssel kam ich durch Zufall an einen ganzen Teil der Datenbank heran, die ich mir kopierte, mehr aus Neugier und Trotz den Freaks von ONI gegenüber als aus irgendetwas anderem. Die haben davon nix mitbekommen - warum sollten sie auch? - und ich habe die Daten gewältzt." "Worum ging es darin?" "Um streng geheime Daten einer weiteren Abteilung des Geheimdienstes, der gegen 2502 dicht gemacht hat. Um die Sache einmal interessant zu machen: Hast du schon einmal vom SPARTANER- Projekt gehört?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht, worauf das hinausläuft, aber ja, vor etwa 4 Jahren tauchten die zum ersten Mal in den Medien auf, diese Supersoldaten, die man laut offizieller Quelle aus den Reihen des UNSC ausgesucht und durch Operationen verbessert hat..." "...wobei ich einmal die Leistungsfähigkeit überschlagen habe und fest stellen musste, dass das nicht stimmen kann. Ein Nutzung besagter Eingriffe hätte in dem Mindestalter, das man für die Spartaner angegeben hat, nicht diese Effizienz, aber egal. Der Bezug ist hergestellt. Diese andere Abteilung im Geheimdienst, Sektion IV namentlich, waren für alles das zuständig, was nicht in den Auftrag der anderen passte, sprich geheime Studien an allem möglichen durchführte, unter anderem eben auch diesen Chirurgisch nutzbaren Verbesserungen. Eine Hand voll dieser Forscher leben noch und sie sind ebenso kreativ und mit Vorstellungsgabe gesegnet, wie wahnsinnig, aber allesamt haben sie das Blut an ihren Fingern. Aber weniger dazu. Als ich mich durch deren Daten kämpfte, kam ich irgendwann an ein Projekt, das von sehr großer Bedeutung für die Sektion und von dem auch Jahrzehnte später das SPARTANER- Projekt profitierte." Tinx legte eine Pause ein. "Und welches war das?" "Es ging um die Frage, wie Menschen auf Eingriffe im Nervenbereich reagierten und zu diesem Zweck holte man sich tausende von freiwilligen Versuchsobjekten, an denen man Operationen durchführte. Bei den einen wurden zusätzliche Nervenbahnen verlegt, bei den anderen Superleiter und Datenschreiber in den Nervenkreislauf eingebaut, bei wieder anderen hat man die Nervenbahnen auf sehr wenige reduziert und zentralisiert. Aus den Versuchen wurden Erfolge: hatte man anfangs noch versucht die perfekte Form zu finden, so hatte man ohne es zu wollen Vielen Leuten eine extreme Verbessernung verpasst: Die neurale Belastbarkeit stieg bei den einen, die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit bei den Anderen - Jeweils immer hatte man die Leistung der Menschen erhöht. Es gab nur sehr wenige Leute, die Nebenwirkungen zeigten, die einen krankhafte Eigenschaften wie Parkinson und Fletcher- Syndrom. Dann gab es unter Tausenden Testsubjekten in etwa ein Dutzend, die durch die Verbesserung erhielten, was niemand bisher hatte beweisen können: PSI." "Wie bitte? Du willst mich doch wohl Verarschen!" Tinx sah ihn an mit dem Blick eines Menschen, der zu viel gesehen hatte, dass er besser nicht hatte sehen sollen. "Ich wünschte es wäre so, denn der Gedanke, dass es derart ... begabte Leute wirklich gibt schmeckt mir ganz und garnicht. Soweit ich gesehen hatte, gab es unter besagten Personen Telepathen, Telekineten, Pyro- und Cryokineten und eben genanntes Subjekt mit allen genannten Begabungen gleichzeitig ... beschenkt worden war und damit nicht genug. Plötzlich vollführte diese Person geistige Meisterwerke, wie Abyss sie vollbracht hat." "Ach du Scheiße!" "Das kannst du aber laut sagen! Und diese verrückten Wissenschaftler und Militärs haben sich in den Kopf gesetzt diese Eigenschaften, deren Effizienz die Person immer wieder in neue Höhen steigerte als Waffe nutzbar zu machen, zur Not mit allen Mitteln. Und so begannen sie das Projekt BRAND OF CAIN. Sie hatten zwar vorher schon einmal 'rausgehabt, wie man aus Menschen mithilfe von simplen Implantaten Marionetten machen konnte, aber dabei waren die Körper kontrolliert worden und niemals der Geist. Im Grunde ist diese Methode recht einfach: Du setzt ihnen eine Neuralmanschette in den Nacken, die sämtliche Nervenmpulse aus dem Gehirn abfängt und um Kontrolle zu übernehmen setzt man ihnen einen Chip ins Rückenmark, der ebendiese Impulse aussendet. Sie fanden einen Weg, einen verabscheuungswürdigen: Mithilfe der Ergebnisse der Pionierprojektes der Sektion, Namentlich FREESPIRIT, dass um die Möglichkeit ging, die Daten eines Gehirnes auf Siliciumchips zu übertragen und darin ein voller Erfolg war wollten sie ihrem "Subjekt" die Seele mitsamt Erinnerungen und Eigenschaften entziehen und in einen künstlichen Körper zu übertragen, dessen Gehirn, Einstellungen und Erinnerungen sie nach Herzenslust manipulieren konnten." "Und?" "Sie haben es versucht. Sie haben die Daten aus seinem Gehirn auf einen Computer übertragen und erst einmal gesichtet. Dummerweise konnten sie nur einen kurzen Querschnitt durch diverse Erinnerungen machen, bevor sich die Daten selbst zerstörten." "Wie das denn?" "Der Computer hat als Quelle des Befehls die Dateien selbst angegeben, und - weil ein Virus in den Daten vermutet wurde - die systeminterne Sicherheit hochgefahren. Allerdings wurden sämtliche defensiven Programme, die auf die Dateien angewendet wurden binnen von weniger als einer Sekunde zuerst kalt gestellt und dass auf Programmiererebene buchstäblich zerhackt. Was schließt du daraus?" "Der Geist der Person war im System und hat - in der Erkenntnis dass er benutzt werden sollte - sich selbst vernichtet." "Ganz genau. Zufälligerweise hat man grade in dieser Sekunde einen aktiven Scan aller aktiven Programme durchgeführt und eines zu Tage geführt, dass sich mit dem Neuralmuster der Person deckte, einem Muster, das dem von Abyss sehr stark ähnelt." "Das war sicher eine Katastrophe für diese Leute." "Es war der Todestoß für Sektion IV, denn die anderen Geheimdienste hatten ihre Experimente nur unter der Voraussetzung akzeptiert, dass Sektion IV verwertbare Ergebnisse brachte. Und eben diese hatten sie bei diesem Experiment nicht, dass selbst die Skrupellosigkeit von Sektion III im Quadrat weit überstieg. So wurden die Mittel auf ein Minimum zurückgefahren, die Sektion IV, ihre Erkenntnisse und ihr Personal ausgeschlachtet und schließlich geschlossen." "Vermutlich die einzige Entscheidung, die Sektion III nach moralischen Zweifeln getroffen hat." "Ja. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich Abyss ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber stehe?" "Durchaus. Wenn er über solche Fähigkeiten verfügt, bleibt ja immernoch das Problem der Kontrolle." Ein Schweigen trat ein, Tinx steckte sich eine Zigarre an und Sean holte sich etwas zu essen. Kurz bevor die Stille zu sehr ungemütlich wurde, klickte es am Schott und ein Grunt stand dort. Eine Sekunde Später erschien auch Vince in der Öffnung. "Morgen Sean! Mein Kumpel und ich haben uns gedacht, dass wir was futtern kommen." "Morgen Vince.", sagte Tinx und blies eine Rauchwolke aus. "Tinx, du solltest dir nicht so viele von deinen Kotzbalken reindampfen, dass kann böse enden." Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Sean meldete sich zu Wort. "Wo wir grade beim Thema böse enden sind, wie sieht das mit Haverson aus?" "Um es mal nett zu sagen, muss ich da nochmal ran. Zwar wird er es im Cryoschlaf und bei ganz langsamer Regeneration überleben, aber es ist dennoch viel zu kritisch mit ihm. Ich muss aber erst nochmal was essen, bevor ich da 'ran kann." "Ok, mach das und lass dir bis dahin was einfallen. Es wäre mehr als bedauerlich. wenn wir ihn nicht wieder hinkriegen könnten." Kapitel 26 Teil 3 2552 0830 Stunden IKZ/LZ Heart of Abyss Krankenstation Haverson Es war kalt. Eisig. Wie lange war er schon hier? Er wusste es nicht und er hatte jegliches Gefühl dafür verloren. Er lag noch immer in der rötlich erhellten Dunkelheit. Wo genau? Wer war er überhaupt? Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass ihn umklammerte? Plötzlich änderte sich etwas: Die roten Lichter links und rechts in der Dunkelheit erloschen. Dann wurde es unglaublich hell und als die Helligkeit abflaute, sah er nur noch nackte, kahle Wände um sich, stechend weiß und über sich Beleuchtung. Es wurde wärmer. Langsam kehrte auch sein Verstand zurück und er hörte eine Stimme hinter sich. "...hast Glück dass du überhaupt noch lebst, nach dem was Vince gesagt hat." Eine Blitzartige Katharsis setzte ein. Aaron Haverson. Er war Aaron Haverson, er lag hier, weil er seinen Vorgesetzten gerettet und Wächter der Blutsväter vernichtet hatte. Er atmete. Versuchte zu sprechen und bekam nur eine Art Keuchen heraus. Er hustete und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal war es deutlicher artikuliert. "Großartig. Und jetzt ... bin ich unfähig zu Kämpfen ... bis ich verrecke." "Was zum Henker bringt mir das im Moment?" Die Stimme, Tinx' Stimme schwieg. "Du könntest immernoch in Planung und Datenverarbeitung arbeiten." Haverson lachte zynisch. "Ja, dann ist alles genau wie vor 3 Tagen: Ich wache auf, lasse 'nen Bioscan von mir machen, hocke mich auf einen Sessel und warte auf Abwechselung, die nicht kommt, weil ich festsitze." "Warte mal, Haverson, du hast täglich Bioscans von dir machen lassen?" "Ja, aber worauf willst du hinaus?" "Ganz einfach. Wo sind hier die Subgutanen Spritzen?" "Weiß ich nicht. Ich liege hier nur.", sagte Haverson beißend zynisch. Tinx verließ den Raum und als er wieder zurückkehrte, hatte er eine Spritze mit einer Metallfarbenen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. "Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass es klappt." "Egal, Hauptsache es gibt 'ne Alternative." Tinx setzte die Spritze an und injizierte den Inhalt in einem Zug in Haversons Vene. "Jetzt nur noch abwarten." Die Leitungen öffneten sich und auf dem einen Projektor erschien Admiral Rafterran und auf dem anderen das Gesicht von Crushhead, der Admiral mit Augenringen und Crushhead mit halb geschlossenen Augen. "Sie haben uns also zusammengerufen, Commander. Zunächst mal, wie sieht es mit ihren Zielen aus? Haben sie diese erreicht?" "Allerdings, Admiral, Wir haben zwei Artefakte der Blutsväter geborgen und nutzen zur Zeit eines, um die Abyss wiederherzustellen und ihre Leistung zu optimieren. Danach werden wir uns die Flotte vornehmen." "Das ist gut. Gab es bei ihrer Mission nennenswerte Verluste?" Sean blickte zu Boden. "Haverson ist kritisch verwundet worden. Ob er überlebt ist unklar." "Ich verstehe. Trotzdem ist es ein großer Gewinn." Crushhead blickte zuerst Sean und dann den Admiral an. "Schön und gut, aber warum wurden wir dann hier zusammengerufen?" "Um das weitere Vorgehen zu planen. Machen sie uns einen Vorschlag, Commander, wenn sie schon die Artefakte und das mächtigste Schiff unserer Flotte haben!" Sean rieb sich das Kinn und sah dann die beiden an. "Mein Vorschlag ist, dass die Evakuierungsschiffe mit Unterstützung zu dem am weitesten abgelegenen bekannten, bewohnbaren System aufbrechen, um dort den Weiterbestand der Menschheit sichern. Zur Erde können wir die Zivilisten nicht schicken, da dort für den Krieg gerüstet wird und nicht sicher ist, ob sie nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten." Rafterran nickte. "Ein bedachter Schachzug. Weiter?" "Die beiden Flotten, die hier gekämpft haben, werden - nachdem sie repariert wurden - zusammen zur Erde aufbrechen und die dortige Verteidigung unterstützen. Wir werden ihnen einen Teil der Nanotechnologie zur Verfügung stellen, die das eine Artefakt ist, was die Chancen der Flotte des solaren Systems deutlich verbessert." Crushhead nickte dieses Mal. "Und was ist mit der Abyss?" "Wir werden einen Guerilliakampf auf Feindlichem Terretorium durchführen." "Wie bitte?" "Sie haben mich verstanden. Wir werden der Allianz in die Flanke fallen. Da sie sich auf einen Gesamtsieg vorbereitet, verliert die Allianz, soweit hat mir Shoromee versichert, die eigene Verteidigung aus den Augen. Wir werden schnell und kaltblütig zuschlagen und die Allianz zwingen, Truppen für einen Gegenangriff und die Verteidigung der angegriffenen Sektoren abzustellen, was sie bei der Belagerung der Erde schwächen wird, denn sie kennen bereits das solare System. Wir dürfen dabei keine Zeit verlieren." "Und nur die Abyss alleine wird diesen Angriff durchführen?" "Nicht unbedingt. Wenn wir unseren ersten Angriff auf ein Wichtiges System der Allianz durchführen, so werden wir die bereits populäre Ketzerbewegung für uns gewinnen können und einen Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Allianz für uns nutzen können. Mehr und mehr Schiffe der Ketzer werden uns folgen." Crushhead nickte anerkennend. "Hört sich gut an. Also ich werde meine Leute auf alle Fälle zur Erde schicken, wenn eine Amnestie, eine gute Prämie und einige Sonderrechte dabei herausspringen - verausgesetzt wir überleben." Rafteran lächelte. "Sollte soweit kein Problem sein. Gut. So wie sich das anhört ist das zwar eine Selbstmordmission, aber der Kampf gegen die Allianz fordert nunmal seine Opfer. Ich bin dabei. Sie werden entsprechende Autorisationen erhalten. Wir werden eine Weile hier im Orbit bleiben, bis die Reparaturen und die Formalitäten abgeklärt sind." Die Holoschirme erloschen und die Monitore zeigten die Außenansicht der Abyss an. Sean kam ein Gefühl von gleichzeitiger Nervosität und Gewinn. Ab jetzt ging es um die Zukunft. "Shit, es funktioniert!" Tinx sprang in die Luft. Haverson sah ihn an. "Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du mir ein Schmerzmittel geben kannst, es tut unglaublich weh." Tinx nickte. "Ich verpasse dir 'ne Vollnarkose. Das hier kann länger dauern." Tinx verließ den Raum. Wenige Minuten nach der Injektion der Nanomaschinen hatte sich an den Stümpfen von Haversons Arm und Bein langsam aber sicher zuerst ein Knochen aufgebaut, bis das Skelett langsam der Vollständigkeit nahe kam. Mittlerweile kamen die ersten Sehnen und Nervenstränge hinzu. Tinx suchte einen Moment nach einer Betäubung, fand sie im Medikamentenschrank, kehrte zu Haverson zurück und injzierte sie. Augenblicklich flatterten seine Augenlider und schließlich schlossen sie sich. Einen Moment später verließ Tinx den Raum und hätte um ein Haar Vince umgerannt. "Und? Er sieht doch immernoch schlimm aus. Da muss ich auf alle Fälle noch etwas dran tun!" Tinx grinste. "Nicht mehr, er regeneriert grade." Vince schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. "Wie, er regeneriert?" "Ich habe ihm die Nanomaschinen mit den Daten des kürzlich erfolgten Bioscans gespritzt und nun bilden sie seine verlorenen Gliedmaßen nach." Vince's Kinnlade klappte herunter. "Meine Fresse." "Richtig, du solltest dir ein wenig Zeit nehmen und dich dazusetzen und den Prozess überwachen, ich muss weiterarbeiten." Mit diesen Worten marschierte Tinx aus dem Raum, auf den Gang und diesen entlang. Vince folgt ihm nicht. Langsam ging er in das Ingeneursbüro der Bloody Desteny und ließ sich auf den. Der Holoprojektor warf Abyss' Hologramm in die Luft. "Wie sieht das mit den Reparaturen aus?" Die Panzerung ist zu 92% überarbeitet und wird binnen der nächsten halben Stunde fertig sein. Änderungsvorschläge?" "Keine. Sag mir einfach nur bescheid übers Com, wenn du fertig bist. Ich werde mal meine Runde drehen." "Akzeptiert, Collonel." Kaitel 26 Teil 4 3. Oktober 2552 1607 Stunden IKZ/LZ Heart of Abyss Alpha Lyrae Tinx schreckte aus seinem nervösen Schlummer hoch. Er musste über seine Arbeit eingeschlafen sein, und genau das bezugte ihm der Schreibtisch, der nun vor ihm lag und die desynchronisierten Hologramme auf seinem Körper, da er über den Projektor gebeugt lag. "Abyss, wie steht's mit dem Umbau?" "Insgesamt sind wir fertig." "Alle Modifikationen drin, die ich aufgetragen habe?" Tinx rieb sich die Augen. "Alles, die Zusätzlichen Triebwerke an den Gewonnenen Flächen am Heck, die Schächte für die ballistischen Raketen an der Unterseite, die Replikatoren für Munition, Organische Supraleiter und organische Widerstände im Sekundären Computerkreis, das Reparatursystem im Hangar, oberste Tarnschicht der Panzerung, die Kollektoren an den Positionen, die sie markiert haben, Energieemissionsdämpfung, dreifache Sensoren und das verbesserte Tarnsystem." "Schiffe im Hangar?" "Die "Bündnis" in Haupthangar 3, die "Necessary Evil" ebenfalls sowie ein Dutzend frisch modifizierter Jäger, sechs Transporter und einer weiteren Korvette. Hinzu kommen die Schiffe, die von den Flotten aus in den Hangars durch das Reparatursystem repariert werden, während sie die Nanomaschinen, in den von ihnen festgelegten Gruppen die Großschiffe der Flotte wiederherstellen und aufmunitionieren." "Deren Status?" " 7%, es wird schätzungsweise noch 17 Stunden dauern, bis die Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind." "Und danach noch einmal zwei Stunden bis sich die Dingerchen aus Schrott repliziert haben." "Sonst etwas?" "Ja, Rodriguez hat sich auf der Brücke breit gemacht und stellt dort die Elektronik neu zusammen, da wir die Brücke als letztes, noch nach den Reperaturen der anderen Schiffe überholen werden. Außerdem habe ich hier eine Intercom Nachricht für sie." "Dann lass mal sehen." Tinx ging nun endgültig aus der Reichweite des Projektors und dieser bildete nun die Nachricht ab. Von: Commander Sean Redders An: Collonel Chris Sherman Betreff: Anliegen Zeitpunkt:3. Oktober 2552, 1032 Stunden Verschlüsselung:[Keine] /DATEIBEGINN/ Tinx Ich will dich nicht direkt stören, da du immernoch an der Arbeit bist, dennoch bitte ich dich so schnell wie verfügbar in den Konferenzraum, auf die Brücke oder in den Feuerleitstand am Heck zu kommen. Bis dann Sean /DATEIENDE/ "Abyss? Wo ist der Commander zur Zeit?" "Auf dem Feuerleitstand am Heck des Schiffes.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Tinx stand auf und schleppte sich los. **Im Waffenlosen Nahkampf war Haverson Vince eindeutig technisch überlegen. Bevor Vince einen Heftigen Angriff mit der Rechten ausführen konnte, war Haversons flache linke bereits gegen dessen Handgelenk gestoßen und hatte sie in einem solchen Winkel erwischt, dass die Bewegung der Hand den Nervenstrang traf und Vince einiges Fluchen und eine taube rechte Hand verursachte. Haverson grinste und reagierte mit einem wirbeltritt, der Vinces Beine wegzog und ihn zu Boden warf. "Verschissen nochmal, selbst jetzt würde ich dich nicht schlagen!" Haverson betrachtete seine wiederhergestellten Gliedmaßen mit unverholenem Stolz. "Was glaubst du denn, warum ich für euer Team vorgesehen war?" "Scheiße nochmal, ich bin froh, dass du dabei bist!" Haverson grinste. "Tja, ich hab nunmal Glück gehabt, dass Tinx so'n Querdenker ist, sonst hätte sich das auch bald erledigt." Vince nickte. "Wie sieht das mit den Anderen aus?" "Von Johannesen und Sean hab ich nichts mehr gesehen. Tinx arbeitet wie ein Verrückter und die Besatzung der Fury of the Storm II Koordinieren die Flotte der Rebellen." "Dann sollten wir uns auch langsam mal nützlich machen!" "Du sagst es." **

**Sean wollte grade den Raum verlassen als sich die Tür öffnete und Tinx eintrat. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Sean nickte. "Es geht um das Weitere vorgehen." Tinx sah ihn an. "Strategisch deine Sache." "Definitiv, aber was würdest du sagen, wenn Rafterran die Abyss zu einem Guerilla- Krieg auf Allianzterrirorium abkommandiert und mich mit entsprechenden Kompetenzen ausstattet?" "Die richtige Entscheidung. Wir haben das Schiff, die Ausrüstung und das Artefakt dafür - alles andere wäre Verschwendung von Kompetenzen. Ich habe die Abyss mit Einer guten Ladung an Verbesserungen versehen, dabei nützlich sein können." "Und so ist es - ich habe nun die Taktische Kontrolle über die Abyss und diese Mission. Wir müssen so viel Chaos wie möglich verbreiten." "Schön und gut, aber warum sagst du mir dann bescheid?" "Weil du ab jetzt mein Stellvertreter bist. Wenns mich erwischt, hast du die Kontrolle über die Abyss samt KI und Crew." Tinx nickte gefasst. "War es das?" "Nicht ganz, wie lange dauert es noch bis die Abyss Einsatzbereit ist?" "In etwa 17 Stunden,wir müssen noch die Flotte zuende reparieren und Nanomasse sammeln." ****Sean nickte. "Dann weiter an die Arbeit!"** Kapitel 27 Operation Black Diamond „Es gibt Wege, die nicht gegangen werden dürfen, Armeen, die nicht angegriffen werden dürfen, Städte, die nicht belagert werden dürfen, Positionen, um die nicht gestritten werden darf." Sun Tzu, Die Kunst des Krieges 1335 Stunden IKZ/LZ Alpha Lyrae System Heart of Abyss „Commander? Die Abyss ist nun vollkommen einsatzbereit!" „Gut gemacht, bleibt auf Standby und gönnt euch erst einmal ein Mittagessen." Sean riss sich vom Ausblick von seinem neuen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Schiff – dem Feuerleitstand am Heck, der höher lag als alles andere und damit einen spektakulären Ausblick auf das Schiff bot – los. Er hatte in Richtung Alpha Lyrae geblickt, wo auf der Tagseite grade das Loch vorbei zog, dass einmal seine Heimatstadt gewesen war. Er riss sich los und wischte eine Träne aus seinem Auge. Weshalb hatte er sie vergossen? Schmerz über die verlorene Heimat? Vermutlich, doch er konnte sich das nicht leisten. Er musste nach vorne blicken. Immernoch in seine trüben Gedanken versunken verließ er den Raum und wäre beinahe gegen seine Ehefrau gelaufen. „Amy, was machst du hier?" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du mir nicht schon wieder verschwindest." Sie lächelte dünn und auf Sean wirkte es so, als wollte sie etwas verbergen. „Nun kann ich schlecht weglaufen." Sie nickte. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Sean musste gegen einen Kloß im Hals ankämpfen, doch er brachte es schließlich hervor. „Ich und die anderen werden mit der Abyss Guerilliakrieg gegen die Allianz führen. Auf deren Territorium." „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" „Doch. Besser das mit einer hohen Überlebenschance, als das Überleben der Menscheit zu riskieren." „Um den Preis deines Lebens?" „Vielleicht auch das?" Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Warum nur? Warum musst du immer losziehen und das tun? Warum musst du mich alleine Lassen? Warum nur?" „Ich muss meine Pflicht erfüllen. Ich will nicht, dass sie auch dich töten!" „Um den Preis, dass dein Ungeborener Sohn niemals seinen Vater kennen lernt?" Sean erstarrte. Amy entspannte sich. Es hatte sie sosehr gefreut und gleichzeitig belastet. Nun war es ausgesprochen. Stille bis Sean sich wieder fing bohrte sich förmlich in ihren Kopf. „Verdammt, Amy, warum hast du mir vorher nichts davon gesagt?" „Du warst niemals da, als ich es hätte sagen können." Sean hieb mit einer Faust gegen die Wand. „Verdammt! Also lasse ich nicht nur meine Frau, sondern auch mein Kind alleine! SCHEIßE!" Amy wagte es erneut. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Sean wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen, „Alles hinwerfen und einfach austreten aus dem UNSC? Das geht nicht! Ich habe eine Verpflichtung den anderen Gegenüber! Die haben mir so oft das Leben gerettet, dass ich das nicht einmal mehr zählen kann!" Er rang nach Luft. „Und ich kann sie nicht alleine Kämpfen lassen! Es gibt niemand anderen, der Qualifiziert wäre! Ich muss jetzt umso mehr Siegen! Für meine Jungs, für die Menschheit, für dich und für unser Kind! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Ich habe meine Heimat verloren! Ich habe so viele Leute auf einmal sterben sehen! Ich habe mich durch gekämpft, nur um dich wieder zu sehen! Und jetzt muss ich schon wieder gehen, von meiner zerstörten Heimat fort um Blut, Schmerz und Tod zu sehen! Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde!" Sean sackte in sich zusammen. „Bitte Amy, geh zu den Sicherungsschiffen! Sie haben den Befehl bald in einen weit entfernten Sektor aufzubrechen, um eine sichere Heimat für uns zu suchen, falls wir die Erde verlieren. Falls ich das hier überlebe, werde ich nachkommen!" Sie nickte, ebenfalls erstickt in Tränen. Dann schlossen sie sich noch einmal in die Arme. Von: Admiral Isaac Rafteran An: Commander Sean Redders Zeitpunkt: 4. Oktober 2552 1355 Stunden Verschlüsselung: [Keine] Betreff: Operationsbeginn /DATEIBEGINN/ Commander Um 1400 Stunden beginnt Operation BLACK DIAMOND, mit deren Beginn sie zum Tactical Captain Befördert werden sowie ihr Stellvertreter, Collonel Chris Sherman zum Tactical Commander. Wir werden jetzt zur Erde aufbrechen und die Schlafschiffe losschicken. Crushhead übermittelt ihnen seinen besten Gruß. Sehen sie zu, dass sie denen ordentliche Kopfschmerzen bereiten, mein Junge. Falls sie zurückkehren, kommen sie mal auf Brandy und Zigarren vorbei! Viel Glück Isaac Rafteran /DATEIENDE/ Sean schloss die Datei und blickte traurig dem Shutle hinterher, dass sich von der Abyss enfernte. Er riss sich los. „Operation BLACK DIAMOND beginnt.", meldete sich Tinx. Sean Reagierte. „Dann lassen sie mich mal ihre Vorschläge für den ersten Angriff hören, Tactical Commander!" „Ein System, dass im Slipstream etwa 20 Stunden entfernt ist und sich am Rand des von der Allianz kontrollierten Territoriums befindet. Dieses System hat lediglich einen Forschungsaußenposten, ist allerdings ansonsten schwer befestigt. Dort können wir den größten Schaden anrichten und dann zum nächsten System weiterziehen, wo wir dieselbe Prozedur durchziehen." „Dann legen wir los, Abyss, gib vollen Schub und dann ab in den Slipstream!" „Jawohl, Sir!" „Und dann gib mir eine Liste der hier aktiven Mannschaft." Der Projektor leuchtete auf. Er sah Tyormee, die Grunts, Wolfmother, Walker und seine Truppe, Yee, Crofts und Rodriguez, Shoromee, Tinx, Vince, Haverson und Johannesen. Zwar nicht viele, aber Abyss sei dank, so viele wie grade nötig. „Auf halber Bereitschaft bleiben! Waffen vorbereiten, Akkumulatoren für Schilde und Waffen aktivieren, getarnte Sonden in die Schächte legen!" „Sean, Ich habe gesehen, dass sie eine große Station als Hangar und Koordinationszentrale für stationäre Geschütze benutzen. Ich habe mir diese Stationen genau angesehen und mir von Shoromee erklären lassen,wie diese Dinger betrieben werden und was an der Tagesordnung ist. Ich habe dabei gesehen, dass man Schiffe mit Prioritätscodierung gefährlich nahe zum Reaktor im Zentrum der Station docken lässt. Und die Reaktoren lässt man generell recht hoch laufen." „Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" Dass wir uns einfach ein beliebiges Allianzlandungsschiff nehmen können, es fernsteuern und am besten noch mit einem oder zwei nuklearsprengköpfen bestücken können, damit dann ins Zentrum von diesem hässlichen Teil fliegen und mit einem großen Wumms erst unsere beiden Sprengköpfe hochjagen, damit dann die Reaktoren instabil werden lassen und dadurch dann die Steuerung für die lästigen stationären Fusionsgeschütze wegfetzen und obendrein noch Zweihundert bis siebenhundert Allianzschiffe!" „Gut, dann schnapp dir Shoromee, versuch auf irgendeinem Weg mit ihm zusammen an ein Prioritätsdocking zu kommen und mach eines der Ladungsboote oder einen Seraph mit einem oder zwei Sprengköpfen fertig." „Wo wir grade von Sprengköpfen reden: Wie viele sind mit der ersten Salve feuerbar?" „18 SHIVAs sind in den ballistischen Schächten an der Unterseite. Obendrein habe ich selbst noch vier weitere des von mir kreierten Typs BERSERK dabei." „MEINE FRESSE!" „Allerdings sollten wir damit beim ersten Gefecht haushalten, da Nuklearwaffen lange Zeit für Replikation einnehmen und ziemlich viel Nanomaterie verbrauchen." „Und was sind diese BERSERK- Dinger?" „Das sind Trägerraketen, die fünf separate Nuklearsminen Tragen. Eine BERSERK bringst du auf Kurs und sprengst dann die Kammer, die die Sprengköpfe enthält ab. Dabei verteilen sich dann die Nuklearminen über eine weite Fläche, aber eben nur in dieser Richtung. Sehr effizient gegen dichte Formationen, da die EMPs sich addieren und man flächengerichteten Schaden anrichtet." „Verdammt, Tinx, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?" „Willst du garnicht wissen, glaub mir!" „Ich glaube ich will auch garnicht wissen, was für überraschungen du dieser Mühle hier noch verpasst hast!" „Jedenfalls ist da jetzt ein immenses Offensivpotential drin, das wir mithilfe von Abyss und der Tarnung perfekt für unsere Mission nutzen können." „Da hast du allerdings Recht. Wegtreten!" Kapitel 27 teil 2 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] [ORT UNBEKANNT] Irgendwo im Slipspace zwischen Alpha Lyrae und Omicron Ursae Heart of Abyss „Tinx, du pennst aber auch nie, oder?" „Nein, nur wenn ich unbezahlten Urlaub nehme." „Und wie bist du auf das Ding hier gekommen?" „Als Shoromee mal eine Inventur der Wafffenkammer angeleiert hat." „Und wie funktioniert das Teil?" „Du kannst die Klinge und die Pistole separat gebrauchen. Sobald du die Dinger kombinierst, und den Schalter betätigst, wird die Plamazelle und das Magnetfeld aktiviert und das Ding baut um die Klinge eine Plasmaspur auf, die mit einem Magnetfeld, dass die der Plasmaklingen der Allianz um Längen in den Schatten stellt." „Was heißt das für mich?" „Dass du, damit die Klingenschläge der Allianz einfach abblocken kannst." „Geile Sache das!" „Definitiv, Aaron!" „Sonde nummer eins ist draußen." „Wie lange bis zum Wiedereintritt in den Normalraum?" Seans Stimme wirkte kalt und berechnend. „Sieben Minuten.", meldete sich Johannesen zu Wort. „Gut, wie sieht es mit dem Tarnsystem aus?" „Direkt vor dem Eintritt nutzbar, sodass wir während unseres gesamten Fluges unsichtbar bleiben." „Zumindest für Radar und optisch Sensorik." „Energiewellen?" „Wir halten sämtliche Systeme auf Minimum um die Wellenemission zu unterbinden." „Wärme?" „Komm, Sean wir sind im All und gut isoliert. Außerdem lassen wir uns erst einmal treiben. Und zumdem könnte unsere Tarnung unseren Antriebsbetrieb bis 11% überdecken." „Shuttle bereit?" „Yep." „Fernsteuerung bereit?" „Definitiv, das einzige, dass jetzt noch fehlt sind die Codes, aber die kriegt Abyss sobald wir mit den getarnten Sonden in Sendeposition sind." „Und solange?" „Warten." Normalerweise waren Schiffe ohne Energie, wenn sie einen Sprung beendeten. Normalerweise blitzte es auf, wenn Schiffe wieder in den Normalraum eintraten. Normalerweise gab es keine Geister. Doch in diesem Moment zählte das nicht. Die Abyss trat unbemerkt in den Normalraum wieder ein, verdeckt von einem übermächtigen Tarnsystem. Genau wie die Waffen, Schilde und sämtliche Kondensatoren war diese während des Fluges durch das ausgeklügelte Reaktorsystem der Abyss aufgeladen worden. Die Abyss trieb im Raum, doch ihr „Geist" hackte sich über drei Zwischenleitungen in Form von getarneten Sonden in das Docksystem der Filigranen Station ein. Die Allianz-KI die das Docking auf der Station überwachte wurde von Abyss einfach hinterrücks niederrgeschlagen und ihr Speicher durchsucht, der Code der übernächsten Einheit entwendet. Dann nahm sich Abyss ein wenig Zeit dafür, die KI umzuschreiben bevor er sie wieder in Betrieb nahm. Nun würde das Ding ordentlich in den Computersystemen der Station wüten und die Reaktoren vor dem Zündungszeitpunkt der Nuklearwaffen bis zum Maximum Pushen und für alle Schiffe im Sektor Landebefehl ausgeben. Abyss fügte noch ein oder zwei zusätzliche Punkte hinzu bevor er die Verbindnung trennte. „Signalimitter aufschalten!" , bellte Sean. „Roger." Um das Landungsboot mit den Bomben zu tarnen und die Autorisierung realistisch erscheinen zu lassen, mussten sie kurzfristig die Masse- und Energieemission eines Allianzschiffes nachbilden. Tinx hatte extra dafür einen Neutronenstrahlenemitter von Abyss und der Nanomaterie umrüsten lassen und mit den Daten Speisen lassen, die sie über Allianzzerstörer gesammelt hatten. „Für wie lange?" „Zwei Minuten werden reichen und dann die Sprungsequenz des Emitters einleiten!" Tinx hatte bei seiner Idee ganze Arbeit geleistet und eine winzige Slipspacematrix in das Gerät einbauen lassen. Auf Befehl würde es im Slipspace verschwinden und die Signalverstärker würden die Illusion aufkommen lassen, dass ein Schiff von Zerstörerausmaßen springen würde. „So, das Boot ist draußen und beschleunigt." „Irgendwelche Probleme, Feldmeister Shoromee?" „Keine bis jetzt, geplantes Eintreffen des Landungsschiffes in einer Stunde." „Gut, haltet euch bereit! EMP- Schutz eine Viertelstunde vor Zündung aktivieren!" Sean wurde nervöser. „Sind die Waffen geladen und feuerbereit?" „Yep." „Dann haltet euch bereit!" Ein Schiff fernzusteuern war an sich kein Problem. Die Signatur eines Steuerungssignals zu überdecken war kein Problem. Die Signatur der Strahlung, die eine Nuklearwaffe unweigerlich ausstrahlte, zu überdecken war kein Problem. Doch wenn sie alle zusammen kamen, wurde das Problem unweigerlich riesig. Shoromee wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Und dann passierte das ausschlaggebende: er wurde kontaktiert von der Basis aus. Er erwiederte alle religiösen Grüße und gab seinen Code aus. Dreißig ewig lange Herzschläge lang passierte nichts. Dann kam die Dockbestätigung. Das Boot wurde auf den am nächsten dem Reaktor gelegenen Landeplatz gelotst, was einige Zeit dauerte und Shoromee hielt Tinx alle zwei Minuten mit panischer Angst dazu an, die Sonden, über die mittlerweile die Befehle liefen so nahe wie möglich ran zu bringen, damit der Kontakt nicht abbrach. Schließlich dockte das Boot sauber und Shoromee entspannte sich. „Zünder auf dreißig Sekunden." „Dann sollten wir die System runterfahren und dem EMP-Schutz die Energie geben!" „So schnell ihr könnt!", sagte Sean und gab den Zündbefehl. Es war eine elende Drecksarbeit für einen Unggoy. Pyopyot streckte sich und watschelte weiter. Sein einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er diese Aufgabe bekommen und er konnte sich immernoch nicht damit anfreunden. Er musste die Leute aus den Schiffen im Dock in Empfang nehmen und die Schiffe prüfen, so gut es ging. Die Nähe zum Reaktor von seinem Arbeitsplatz aus nahm er als den blanken Hohn. Diese Bastarde würden ihn vermutlich auch noch nach seinem Tode arbeiten lassen, sosehr waren die Leiter dieser Station darauf bemüht führend im von der Allianz kontrollierten Raum zu sein. Es stank ihm immer mehr. Und ihm war kalt. Eigentlich sollte sein Anzug ihn auf einer akzeptablen Temperatur halten, doch seit einer der Elitekrieger, für die er an einem der Schiffe eine Stelle ausbessern sollte, unachtsam gewesen war, war der Temperaturregler des Anzugs im Eimer und ihm war chronisch kalt. Und den Dienstvorschriften folgend würde er erst in etlichen Einheiten und Zyklen neue Ausrüstung kriegen. Dessen bewusst watschelte er die Dockrampe entlang zu dem grade gedockten Landungsschiff. Es war immernoch verschlossen. Seltsam, so etwas passierte bei Einheiten mit Prioritätscodierung – und andere durften hier nur in Ausnahmefällen docken – normalerweise sehr selten. Vielleicht hatten sie ein Problem mit der Tür! Seine Chance auf bessere Ausrüstung darin sehend rannte er los. Prioritätseinheiten belohnten fürstlich, wenn man ihre Probleme schnell und sauber löste. Noch im laufen griff er nach seinem Türöffner. Doch in solchen Situationen kam der ungeschickte Unggoy in ihm durch und das Gerät fiel ihm aus der Hand. Es landete auf dem Boden, glitt darauf ein Stück und kam zu liegen. Innerlich verfluchte sich Pyopyot dafür, dass er den Steg kurz zuvor poliert schritt er auf das Gerät zu, doch was einmal passiert, passiert zweimal genausogut. Er berührte das liegende Gerät mit dem Fuß und das recht heftig. Es rutschte über die Kante. In seinen Augen jagten die Horrorkonsequenzen einer Bestrafung nach Allianzart einander und all das nur, wenn er das Gerät verlor. Mit einem Sprung war er dem Ding gefolgt. Er Schloss die Augen. Beide Hände schlossen sich um Metall. Er öffnete sie und sah, dass er mit der einen Hand am Steg hing und mit der anderen Hand den Türöffner hielt. Er schwang sich mit einem Arm nach oben – kein Problem für die kräftigen Ärmchen eines Unggoy. Und dann war er an der Tür, setzte den Öffner an und begann die Tasten auf dem Gerät zu drücken. Er glaubte Stimmen von innen zu hören, die verärgert auf die Tür fluchten ... und dann war sie offen. Pyopyot wartete volle einhundert Herzschläge neben der Tür auf die Leute aus dem inneren ... und war überrascht, dass niemand kam. Vorsichtig watschelte er auf die Tür zu und trat ein. Auch hier war niemand. Nur zwei seltsame Kästen die die Anzahl der auf ihr blinkenden Lämpchen mit jedem Herzschlag reduzierte. Seltsam. Er wanderte zurück zur Tür, bis er ein lautes Fiepen hörte und spürte, wie dieses Dinger warm wurden. Unglaublich warm. Angenehm. Warum noch zurück gehen und einen neuen Anzug bekommen um nicht mehr zu frieren, wenn man sich hier wärmen konnte. So wunderbar warm. Und so ein wunderschönes Licht... Sie einfach nur von ihm umarmen lassen und nie wieder loslassen! Nie wieder von dieser göttlichen Liebe getrennt sein! Wunderschön... Pyopyot der Grunt umarmte das Licht der aufkeimenden Sonne und er würde nicht mehr erleben, wie er es wieder los lies. Er starb glücklich. „3.2.1. Zündung!" Sie blickten aus den Fenstern am Bug des Ehrenlicht-Teiles der Abyss und sahen grade noch rechtzeitig, wie zuerste eine kleine Sonne durch die Einflugkanäle der Station aufleuchtete und wenig später von einer riesigen, die Station umfassenden Sonne aufgefressen wurde. „Zeit bis der EMP eintrifft?" „Eine Minute, Begeben sie sich in eine sichere Position, am Bug kann es sehr gefährlich werden, auf die Brücke, das schaffen sie noch!" Sie rannten los, Erreichten die Brücke in der Hälfte der Zeit und schnallten sich in ihren Sitzen dort fest. „Einschlag in 3. 2. 1." Sofort fühlte es sich an, als wäre die Abyss von der Faust eines Riesen getroffen und herumgeschleudert worden, allesamt wurden heftigst durchgeschüttelt und mit dem Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, fielen sie für einige Sekunden in Ohnmacht. „Au, mein Schädel!" „Wo bin ich geladet?" „Vermutlich auf deiner Konsole, wie wir alle." „Abyss, Schadensbericht!", sagte Sean und rieb sich den Kopf. „Schilde stabil bei 93%. Systemschaden minimal. Beschädigte Systeme: aktive Tarnung, 2% der Computersicherung." „Können wir die Tarnung nutzen?" Tinx schaltete sich ein. „Nein wenn es die Computersicherung auch nur zu 2% erwischt hat, hat es vorher den Tarnfeldgenerator zum Teufel geschickt!" „Scheiße!" „Würde ich nicht sagen! Das hätte ohne den Schutz ganz anders ausgehen können." „Lagebericht!" „Die Station mitsamt allen Schiffen im Sektor ist restlos zerstört. Die Stationären Fusionsgeschütze sind durch den EMP nutzlos gemacht. Die ... warten sie mal! Analyse! Die Schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich grade Slipstreamsignaturen wahrnehme!" „Wie viele, wie stark?" „Kriegsschiffe aller Art und insgesamt an die 30 Stück davon." „Geschätztes Eintreffen?" „90 Sekunden!" Kapitel 27 teil 3 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] Am Rand des Omicron Usae Systems Heart of Abyss Jetzt „Abyss, wie sieht es mit den Waffen aus?" „Durch die Umleitung der Energie für den EMP-Schutz musste ich das Energieniveau reduzieren. Momentan stehen alle Waffen bei 78% Ladestatus gesamt." „Feuerbereite Waffen?" „Alle 30 Impulslasertürme haben volle Kondensatoren und sind feuerbereit. Die Plasmageschütze der Feuergruppe 1 sind in 40 Sekunden feuerbereit, Gruppe 2 in 50 und Gruppe 3 in 60 Sekunden. Energieprojektoren I und II bei jeweils 14%. MBKs bei 82%. Plasma Beschleunigungsgeschütz bei 3%. Raketen und Nuklearwaffen sind feuerbar, solange der Sicherheitsabstand gehalten wird. Lenkbare Minen des Typs Purist auswerfbar. Brain Pod ist einsatzbereit. Plasmaballung einsatzbereit." „Was Zum Henker sind die Plasmaballung und der Brain Pod?" Sean drehte sich zu Tinx um. „Ganz einfach: die Plasmaballung ist ein Magnetfeld, in dem man die Ladung aller Plasmageschütze kombinieren und ein riesiges, gelenktes Geschoss schaffen kann. Der Brain Pod ist das Zentrum und der Sammlungsort der Nanomaschinen. Über winzige Leitungen werden die in die Geschütze gebracht, die Munition verbrauchen um diese zu replizieren." „Das ist gut." Sean wandte sich dem Projektor zu. „Abyss, werf' so viele der Purists aus wie möglich und manövriere sie ins Einsprunggebiet! Gib den Triebwerken volle Ladung und schick eine BERZERK ins Einsprunggebiet!" „So gut wie erledigt." Es blitze dutzende Male im System und Allianzschiffe erschienen, trieben einige Sekunden lang Energielos im All ... nur um in diesem Zustand von einem Fünffachen Nuklearfeuerball erwischt zu werden. Computergesteuerte Minen trieben, vom EMP auf die Minimale Funktion reduziert im All, dennoch genug auf Kurs Gebracht um in die Schiffe, die Außer Reichweite der Explosion gewesen waren, oder Ebendiese überstanden nun Löcher in die Außenhaut zu reißen. „Abyss, wenden!" Die Belastungsleisten der Trägheitskompensatoren und Steuertriebwerke schossen für eine halbe Minute auf die 80% Marke, bevor sie sanken. „Ziele voraus." „Wie viele hat die BERZERK mitgenommen?" „8 Schiffe, darunter ein Kreuzer." „Maximale Geschwindigkeit und gib mir eine taktische Karte!" Abyss' Hologramm verschwand und machte einer dreidimensionalen Karte des Systems Platz. Direkt vor Bug mit der Hälfte des Kartenausschnittes als Abstand lag ein Zerstörer, dessen Statusleiste einen Schild von 4% und 94% der Rumpfpanzerung anzeigte. Perfektes Ziel für den Anfang. Sean stellte sich neben das Hologramm, markierte den Zerstörer als Ziel für eine MBK- Kugel und dutzende Marschflugkörper, setzte einen Navigationspunkt einen Kilometer vor das Schiff. Die restlichen Schiffe waren in zwei eng zusammenliegende Gruppen aufgespalten, eine sieben Schiffe stark, die andere mit einem Abstand, der, wenn man den Zerstörer damit verband als gleichseitiges Dreieck erscheinen lies. Sean setzte den nächsten Navigationspunkt in die schwer lädierte kleinere Gruppe. „Klar soweit?" „Erreichen den Feuerpunkt eins in 13 Sekunden. Ziel hat Navigationspunkt nummer eins erreicht, wollen sie einen Anderen auswählen?" „Nein." „Bemerkungen zum genauen Ziel des MBK- Projektils? „Am besten genau auf den Bug, nur um plus 0.5 grad auf X und Y Achse des Ziels verschoben." „Roger. Simulation zeigt maximalschaden nicht gefähredet und maximalen Rückstoß des Ziels nicht gefährdet." Sekunden später wurde der Zerstörer von einem mehrere Tonnen schweren Titanium B- Blitz mit Eisenkern um ein Viertel seiner Masse gebracht. Die Panzerung wurde aufgerissen, als wäre sie nichts weiter als komprimierte Aluminiumfolie, das Schiff herumgeworfen, Von Wucht und Druckverlust geschleudert und von einem Dutzend ballistischen Raketen erwischt, die sich zu einer Archerrakete verhielten wie das zehnfache. Das Schiff verging in einem letzten Feuerball und die Abyss erreichte Punkt eins. Sean sah bei dem Teil der Flotte, den er ausgewählt hatte, wie die wenigen intakten Geschütze aufgeladen wurden, und wie sich die andere Flotte zu einer dichteren Formation zusammenband. Er setzte die nächsten Navigationspunkte im Wechsel mit jeweils Kollisionskursen auf die Schiffe des kleinen Teils und das so dicht wie möglich. Und er setzte in die Mitte der Formation, wo eine kleine Lücke in Richtung der anderen Flotte klaffte eine Feuerpunkt, an dem alle drei verbleibenden BERZERKs getarnt und mit maximallast in deren Richtung geschossen würden. „45 Sekunden bis zum Erreichen der nächsten Feuerpunkte.", prophezeite Abyss und Sean nahm wieder Platz. Supreme Commander Chaor Arkhallaree wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Wie auch anders, an Bord eines Schiffes des neuen Typs. Der neue Typ war entworfen worden, um mit dem geringsten Verlust die größte Ehre zu erreichen und mit einem einzigen Schiff die maximale Sicherheit zu für ein System zu gewährleisten. „Festungsschiff" war das Zauberwort. Man kombinierte die Eigenschaften eines ganzen Kampfteams eines niedrigrangigen Flottenkommandanten zu einem Schiff zusammen, dass in etwa dreimal so groß wie ein heiliges Flaggschiff war. Als die Dock- KI der Station Würdevolle Neugier zwei Stunden zuvor den Code Rot an die nächste Ganison geschickt hatte, hatte Arkhallaree zuerst eine Dezente Kampfgruppe in das System geschickt und hatte, dann – von der Hoffnung mit seinem Festungsschiff endlich einmal in Aktion treten zu können geleitet – den Sprungbefehl gegeben. „In wenigen Augenblicken, werden wir ins System eintreten.", quäkte einer der Unggoy - Brückendiener unterwürfig. Umso besser. Die Menschen, oder werauchimmer, würde nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen dieses Schiff – seinen verlängerten Körper – haben! Die zweite MBK schoss durch unbarmherzig mitten durch den Rumpf des unglücklichen Trägers, jedoch nicht ohne einen so kritischen Schaden anzurichten, wie ihn nicht einmal eine Armee von Betrunkenen Leuten mit einem Werkzeugarsenal hätte anrichten können. Hier waren noch nicht einmal Raketen nötig, das Plasma, das zuvor an den Türmen geballt worden war, befreite sich nun selbst und verschlang das Schiff. Die Abyss wurde mithilfe von gezieltem Druckabstoß auf den neuen Kurs gedroschen und verpasste dem direkt vor Bug liegenden Kreuzer eine komprimierte Plasmakugel, die das Schiff vollkommen verschlang. Dann schlugen drei Plasmatorpedos auf den Schild ein und reduzierten seine Stärke um die Hälfte. Ein zweites komprimiertes Geschoss und die erste Salve von Plasmatorpedos redzierte die übrigen Schiffe um die drei größten. „Jetzt!", belltes Sean und aus den Raketensilos an der Unterseite der Abyss rasten die übrigen drei BERZERKs in Richtung des anderen Teils der Flotte. Eine direkt vor Bug liegende Fregatte kam den Schilden der Heart of Abyss zu nahe. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil berührten sich die silbernen Schutzschilde, gegeneinander geworfenen Mondsicheln gleich. Dann brach der Schutz der Fregatte zusammen und wurde von den Schilden der Abyss aufgeschlitzt. Der Druckabfall in den buchstäblich abrasierten Sektionen schleuderte das Schiff unkontrolliert herum und ließen es mit dem anderen Schiff, einem Superträger, der seine Kleinschiffe auszusetzen versuchte zusammen, wobei die Jäger zwischen der Fregatte und den Schilden des Superträgers zerquetscht wurden und die Fregatte an den Schilden des Trägers zerschellte. Die Abyss war so nahe, dass ihr „Geist" die ökonomischtes Art der Exekution wählte: Impulslaserbombardement und Marschflugkörper. Für einige Sekunden lang gab es ein Feuerwerk aus Mündnungsfeuer und Treibstoffspuren hinter sich herziehenden Raketen entlang der Backbordsektion der Abyss, parallel zu einem fünfzehnfachen Nuklearen Grill steuerbordseits, der den anderen Teil der Flotte verschlang. Sean Atmete auf. „Slipspacesignatur! Und die Masse entspricht in etwa der Ehrenlicht mal drei!" „Was zum Verrecken?" Auf der Taktischen Holokarte erschien ein Punkt, weit genug außer Feuerreichweite, aber dennoch nahe genug um gefährlich zu werden. „Statusbericht!" „Die BERZERKs sind verschossen, deren Replikation hatten sie ja zuvor abgestellt, die Schilde funktionieren bei 42,5%, die bereits gefeuerten Geschütze haben den Abkühlzyklus beendet und werden grade angefangen zu laden. Energieprojektoren sind feuerbreit, Plasmageschütze Gruppe 3, Impulslaser und Marschflugkörper sind feuerbreit. SHIVAs zündfertig." „Gut, wann treffen die ein?" „Nicht _die._", sagte Shoromee, „Ich glaube das ist EIN Schiff, und es ist ein wesentlich größeres Problem!" „Schön dass du das erkennst!" Kapitel 27 Teil 4 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] Omicron Ursae Systen Jetzt Es blitzte auf im Raum und als der Lichtblitz verschwand, war ein einzelnes, riesiges Schiff der Allianz zu sehen, weit außer Feuerreichweite. Die Scannten zuerst die Umgebung. Und sie ließen ihren Energiehaushalt stabil bleiben. Sean überdachte seine Möglichkeiten. Die würden falls notwendig einfach einen Sprung nahe genug an sie heran machen. Nein, würden sie nicht. Sie wären dann ohne Energie und Wehrlos. Sie würden mit ihrem Antrieb kommen und dann einfach eine Feuerbatterie loswerden. Eine mit der die Abyss eventuell Geschichte war oder Rumpfschäden in Kauf nahm. Keine gute Situation. Er ihm selbst blieben auch nur dieses beiden Möglichkeiten, die keinen sauberen Kampf versprachen. Das würde ein Duell zwischen gleichstarken Gegnern werden. „Exzellenz, die Basis, die hier stationierte Flotte und die Fusionsgeschütze sind zerstört worden. Ihre Eingreiftruppe ebenso." Arkhallaree nahm diese Antwort bedacht auf. Die – wer auch immer das war – waren mindestens gleichgut bewaffnet wie er selbst. Er und sein Stolz die Unantastbare Transzendenz. Eine Herausforderung der er gewachsen war. „Haben das feindliche Schiff gefunden!" „Dann will ich es sehen!" Der zweitgrößte grade inaktive Holoprojektor sprang an und zeichnete das Bild eines riesigen Schiffes, dass gleichermaßen menschlicher, wie der Architektur der Allianz zu entstammen schien, gemischt mit einem Dutzend vollkommen unbekannter Aspekte. „Was sagt der Waffenscan?" „Kein Scan möglich." „Verdammt." Arkhallaree nahm an, dass man auch hier dasselbe Prinzip vorfinden würde, die Kombination der Stärken ohne die Schwächen zu berücksichtigen. Genial. „Akkumulatoren umleiten und Waffen Feuerbereit machen! Drei viertel Schub, Abfangkurs!" „Jawohl Exzellenz!" „Schilde?" „Bei 75%, Exzellenz!" „Einzelschiffe starten?" „Negativ aber die Jägerstaffeln bereithalten und auf meinen Befehl die Hangartore Öffnen!" „Eingerichtet." „Waffen?" „Energieprojektor noch nicht feuerbereit. Plasmatorpedos und Kampfstrahl feuerbar." „Fusionsgeschütz?" „Bei 56% Exzellenz." „Schalte den Kampfstrahl ab, er kostet im Moment nur Energie!" „Kursänderung?" „Keine! Aber die Backbordseitigen Steuertriebwerke zündfertig halten!" „Die Beschleunigen und nehmen Abfangkurs." „Auf Kollsisionskurs gehen und die Frontsektion der Schilde maximal laden!", bellte Sean, „Energieprojektoren und die restlichen Plasmatorpedos feuerbereit halten!" „Roger." Tinx schaltete sich ein. „Willst du die Plasmatorpedos einzeln verschießen?" „Negativ, die jage ich ihnen als erstes drauf!" „Dann nutze die Plasmaballung, die macht die Sache effizienter." „Da hast du allerdings Recht! Abyss? Wirf das Ding an und balle das Plasma! Was machen die restlichen Waffen?" „MBKs sind bei 26%. Marschflugkörper feuerbar. SHIVAs Feuerbar. Plasmabeschleuniger im Kühlzyklus. Impulslaser feuerbar. Energieprojektoren feuerbereit." In der Lücke zwischen den beiden Vorstehenden Rümpfen, die einmal Bloody Desteny und Slow Decay gewesen waren, ballte sich ein Orangeroter Plasmaball und wuchs heftig an. „Zeit bis zur Kollision sind 50 Sekunden! Feuerreichweite in 30 Sekunden erreicht!" „Halte die Backbordseitigen Korrekturdüsen bereit und auf mein Kommando Zünden!" Sean wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Nachbrenner bereithalten!" „Wird erledigt." „Haltet euch gut fest!" Sean versuchte in diesem Moment nicht zu zweifeln. Jeglicher Zweifel würde sie jetzt umbringen. Er schluckte hart. Er würde das hier zuende bringen und zu Amy zurück kommen. „Feuerreichweite erreicht!" „Dann gib ihnen das Plasma!" „Die Plasmatorpedos feuern! Frontsektion als Ziel nehmen!" „Erledigt!" „Feindfeuer...", begann einer der Unggoy und wurde von einer heftigen Erschütterung unterbrochen, die ihn von den Füßen riss. „Schilde bei 25%!" „Werft ihnen einen Schuss mit dem Energieprojektor vor den Rumpf und..." „Energiespitze entdeckt! Scheinen zwei feuerbereite Energieprojektoren zu sein!" „Energie von den Waffen auf die Schilde umleiten! SOFORT!" „Erl..." Wieder einmal wurde der Unggoy unterbrochen, als das Schiff noch heftiger durchgeschüttelt wurde, Funken aus allen Holoprojektoren stoben und das Licht auf Notfallbeleuchtung umschaltete. „ZÜNDEN DER STEUERTRIEBWERKE! DEN ANTRIEB ZUM MAXIMUM HOCHSCHALTEN! NACHBRENNER ZÜNDEN!" „Jawohl Exzellenz!" Die Unantastbare Transzendenz wurde erneut durchgeschüttelt, jedoch lag es diesmal an der Zündung der Triebwerke. „BERICHT!" „Schilde bei 5%. Habe den gesamten Energiekreislauf in die Schilde geleitet." „Damit hast du uns das Leben Gerettet, Unggoy Vrakhak!" „Ich weiß." Zur selben Zeit... Der riesige Plasmaball suchte sich mit hoher Präzision die Frontschilde des Festungsschiffes und zerplatzte in einer gewaltigen Stichflamme. „Feindfeuer entdeckt. Plasmatorpedos..." Weiter kam Abyss nicht, denn ein dutzend Male hintereinander wurde die Abyss erschüttert. „BERICHT!" „Schilde halten bei 3%" „SCHEIßEGAL, FEUER DIE ENERGIEPROJEKTOREN GENAU AUF DIE STELLE, AUF DIE DAS PLASMA GETROFFEN HAT! UND DANN ZÜNDE DIE TRIEBWERKE!" Es wirkte ein wenig humoristisch, wie beide Schiffe nach ihren Schüssen um ihre eigene Achse rotierten und dann das Allianzschiff Heckwärts zur Abyss stand, während die Abyss eine volle 270 grad Drehung durchführte und nun freies Schussfeld auf die Mittelsektion des strauchelnden Festungsschiffes hatte. Sean nutzte diese Chance eiskalt. „ABYSS! Konzentriere die Energie auf die alpha- MBK und jag' sie ihnen in den Rumpf, scheißegal wie viel Ladung die Waffe hat!" „Erledigt!" Ein nur rötlich glühendes Geschoss wurde wenige Sekunden Später aus der linken MBK befreit und traf die Mittelsektion des Festungsschiffes. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil kämpften die Schilde gegen die Wucht des Geschosses an. Die Schilde verloren den Kampf, doch das Projektil verlor einen großen Teil seiner Energie. Die Kugel riss ein halbkugelförmiges loch mit einem Radius von Fünfzig Metern in die Sektion bevor es kollabierte. Die Menschen rochen ihre Chance. „Feuer' eine SHIVA mitten in das Loch und zünde sie da drinnen!" „Nuklearwaffe gefeuert. Zündung auf ihren Befehl! Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass sich unser Schiff in Reichweite des EMPs befindet." „Scheißegal, wir werdens überleben!" Die Rakete flog wesentlich schneller als das Allianzschiff türmen konnte und bereits wenige Sekunden später hatte die Nuklearwaffe das Ziel erreichte. „ZÜNDUNG!" Und es passierte. Das Licht auf der Brücke verschwand, die Abyss wurde durchgeschüttelt und die Überlastungssicherungskette der Elektronik detonierte der Reihe nach bis auf das letzte und entscheidende Glied und jeder Mensch An Bord verlor das Bewusstsein. „Geschoss innerhalb des Schutzschildgebietes!" „Jetzt ist es vorbei!", sagte Arkhallaree und schloss die Augen. Im Nächsten Augenblick wurde es dunkel auf der Brücke. Hitze und Erschütterungen heftigster Art folgten und Arkhallaree wurde von den Hufen gerissen und Elektrizität kroch ihm über die Haut. Und dann nichts mehr. „Wir leben noch.", stellte einer der Unggoy fest. „Schadensbericht!" „Schaden nicht einsehbar, wir haben nicht einmal genug Energie um eine Konsole am Laufen zu halten. Ich vermute sie haben unsere Elektronik fast vollständig vernichtet, aber den Reaktor nicht erwischt, sonst wären wir vollkommen geistig!", hörte Arkhallaree die Stimme seines Vertreters Vershearomee. „Exzellenz.", Quäkte einer der Unggoy, „Ist der Reaktorraum nicht speziell für einen solchen Fall abgeschirmt?" „Exzellenz, der Unggoy hat Recht! Der Reaktorraum müsste noch Energie haben, selbst wenn alle anderen Leitungen kollabiert sind!" „Gut. Versuche eine intakte Plasmaklinge und eine Lampe aufzutreiben!" Wenige Minuten später waren sie Marschbereit. Arkhallaree hatte mit seinem rudimentären Verstehen der Technik seine eigene Rüstung wieder instandgesetzt und seinen Helm genommen. Ausgestattet mit drei Energieklingen gingen die beiden Sangheili begleitet von dem Dutzend ausgebildeter Unggoy von der Brücke und öffneten das Schott mit roher Gewalt, wo auch immer sich ihnen etwas in Form eines Schotts oder einer der versagenden Autotüren entgegellte. Arkhallaree sah einige Unggoy-Leichen, bei denen offensichtlich das Atmungssystem der Rüstung ausfallen war. Arme Wesen. Doch Arkhallaree durfte sich das Aufflammen des Mitleids nicht leisten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die Truppe eine Hauptröhre des Schiffs erreichte an der Arkhallaree's Atmosphäremsensor anschlug. Allesamt testeten sie ihre Rüstungen auf Löcher oder atmosphärenlecks. Und gingen schließlich weiter. Die Sektion war eine lange Wartungsröhre die nahe an die Reaktorsektion heranführte und im Zentrum des Schiffes lag. Der Gang war wie Ausgestorben. Je weiter sie hindurchliefen, desto mulmiger wurde Arkhallaree, bis er schließlich auf der Rechten Seite einen etwa 100 Einheiten langen, durchgehenden Riss auf der linken Seit der Röhre sah. Direkt dahinter klaffte das nackte Vakuum. Als Arkhallaree hindurchsah, sah er, dass ein gutes Drittel des Schiffes, 75% der rechten Flanke des Schiffes vollkommen vernichtet worden war. Dieses Seltsame Schiff war mit bloßem Auge zu sehen und trieb jedoch in Ausreichender Entfernung durchs All. Arkhallaree riss sich los und wenig später hatten sie die Schleuse erreicht, an der es wieder Energie gab. Als sie durch das Schott gingen, trafen sie auf Unggoy und Sangheili, die immernoch lebten und Intakte Rüstungen hatten. Sie wurden in den erleuchteten Reaktortrakt geführt. Die Analyse folgte, die Schäden waren so gewaltigt, dass das Schiff vermutlich ohne ernsthafte überholung nicht Kampffähig war. Die Antriebe gaben ein Maximum von 7% her und die Reaktoren hatten ebenfalls genug Schaden genommen, um die Aufladezeit für die Slipspacematrix auf mehrere Zyklen heraufzutreiben. Auf die Frage, wie es mit den Schilden und Waffen aussah, fragte der Chefingeneur, ob Arkhallaree keine besseren Witze kannte. Sie steckten also fest ohne Ausweg fest. Es war eindeutig schlimmer als bei der Explosion gestorben zu sein... Kapitel 27 Teil 5 ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT Omicron Ursae System Heart of Abyss Brücke Jetzt

Rodriguez schälte sich aus dem aufgequollenen Schutzgel des Sessels, in dem er grade noch gelegen hatte. Er fiel, spürte jedoch keinen Aufschlag. Das lies nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. „Abyss?" „Ich bin hier." Die Stimme der KI klang schrecklich verzerrt. „Was ist passiert?" „Die Überlastungssicherungen sind nacheinander durch den EMP zerstört worden. Danach haben meine Akustischen Systeme Schaden genommen, ebenso wie das Gravitationssystem, die Schildgeneratoren, die Waffen und ein Dutzend anderer Systeme. Die Computer und die Triebwerke sind einzig und allein unbeschädigt geblieben." „Scheiße!" Rodriguez hätte am liebsten ausgespuckt, besann sich jedoch wieder. Neben seinem Kopf schwebte eine halb zerdrückte Schachtel Zigaretten vorbei. Seine Zigaretten. Er griff zu und entzündete eine. Erst als er den dritten oder vierten Zug genommen und wieder ausgeblasen hatte begann er sich besser zu fühlen. „Wie lange wird das mit dem Nanoreparatursystem dauern?" „Sechzehn Stunden. Es muss außer der Elektronik nichts ersetzt werden." „Wie sieht es mit den Schiffen im Hangar aus?" „Keine Schäden genommen, die Schiffe waren zum Zeitpunkt des EMP nicht aktiv." „Sonst irgendwelche Verluste?" „Keine. Collonel Sherman hat vorausschauenderweise das Lebenserhaltungssystem sowohl in der Abyss als auch in den Mikrokosmen der Unggoy vielfach mehr gesichert." „Das ist gut." „Nicht gut!", Johannesen Fluchte, schälte sich aus der Gelschicht ihres Sitzes, löste den Gurt und entschwebte dessen Umklammerung. „Wer hat diese Sitze so konzipiert, dass sie einen im Falle eines Falles – der eben übrigens nicht eingetreten ist – einen halb erdrücken und gefesselt halten?" „Die Navy- Ingeneure.", sagte Rodriguez trocken." Sie sah zu Rodriguez hinüber. „Wo sind die anderen?" „Die sind in exakt derselben Lage, in der du selbst auch eben gesteckt hast." Rodriguez' aussage wurde im selben Moment von einem gedämpften Röcheln aus einem der Sitze unterstrichen. Sie blickte neidisch auf seine brennende Zigarette. „Kann ich eine abhaben?" „Fang bloß nicht damit an, Mädchen!", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Na gut." Es gab ein scharfes knacken von einer Mischung aus Kunststoff und dünnen Metall, die durch Gewalteinwirkung zerbrach, gemischt mit einer Schimpftirade erster Güte, aus dem Inhalt des Sessels. Einer der Sitze der Brücke löste sich vom Boden, riss in zwei Teile und Vince kämpfte sich frei. „Erschießen ist noch viel zu gut für die Leute, die sowas konzipieren!",grummelte Vince, während er in Richtung der anderen beiden schwebte. Von Seans Sitz hörte man wie sich ein Messer durch die Gelschicht des Seesels arbeitete und von Tinxs Seite hörte es sich so an, als würde der Sessel von seinem inneren heraus an bestimmten stellen fachmännisch demontiert werden und Haverson gab kein Geräusch von kam zum Vorschein, Tinx kurz danach. Beide bewegten sich erfahren im Gravitationslosen Raum zu den anderen beiden hin. „Ich habs gehört", sagte Sean. Tinx nickte. „Eigentlich sollten die Nanobots die selbstreparatur anfangen." „Müssten sie, hätten sie, Tactical Commander Sherman nicht festgelegt, dass man ihre Autorisierung oder die des Captains für diese Dinger braucht." „Dann schwatz nicht lange rum und mach hinne!", entfuhr es Tinx. „Wird gemacht." „Wie sieht es mit dem Allianzschiff aus?" „Es ist immernoch da, allerdings kritisch beschädigt." „Dann will ich, dass du die Waffen lädst und es ein- für allemal wegpustest!" „Die Bordwaffen sind defekt." Sean verzog das Gesicht. „Haben wir andere Optionen?" „Allerdings.", sagte Abyss. „Nur diese sind unkonventionell." „Sag schon!" „Sie hatten dieses System ja neben seiner Befestigung hauptsächlich wegen seiner Forschungsbasis in dem Asteroidengürtel ausgewählt, dass bis jetzt nicht unter Feuer genommen wurde, liege ich da falsch?" „Nein, weiter!" „Die Triebwerke und Reaktoren des Allianzschiffes sind noch funktionstüchtig, also könnte man es mit den entsprechenden Steuerungssubroutinen in eine Bombe verwandeln und mit der Basis kollidieren lassen." „Werden wir nicht dann auch noch Schaden nehmen?" „Negativ, dank ihrer kleinen „Auszeit" und der Tatsache dass die Scanner intakt geblieben sind, konnte ich das Schiff eingehend scannen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur den Asteroiden bei lokaler Detonation zerstören wird." „Und was ist daran unkonventionell?" „Dazu komme ich noch. Ich habe bereits versucht auf die Computersysteme des Schiffes zugriff zu erhalten, musste jedoch feststellen, dass was nicht zerstört wurde sämtlichen Kommunikationsnetzen abgetrennt wurde." „Also bleibt nur ein lokaler Zugriff auf das Zentrum des Versorgungsnetzes." „Richtig." „Also müssen wir dort hinüber und uns durch das Schiff schlagen?" „Eine andere Option bleibt ihnen nicht, es sei denn, sie möchten die Basis mit den Jägern und Korvetten binnen der nächsten drei Tage zerstören, unter Zeit- und Energieaufwand. Dasselbe gilt für das Schiff." „Schön, aber das ist absoluter Selbstmord!" „Können wir denn keine Nuklearwaffen verschießen?" „Nein.", fiel Tinx ein. „Die hat der EMP mit Sicherheit erwischt und den Zünder und die Steuerung erwischt. Die Dinger zu verschießen hat ähnlich viel sinn wie mit Steinen zu werfen. Abyss hat Recht." „Aber es ist trotzdem Selbstmord!" „Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung nicht." „Großartig, aber wie sollen wir an das Zeug rankommen wenn wir nicht einmal Schwerkraft haben? Und wahrscheinlich hat der EMP dass dann noch erwischt." „Abyss? Priorität auf die Reparatur des Gravitationssystems setzen!" „Erledigt. Zeit bis zur Fertigstellung 4 Minuten 39 Sekunden." „Dann zweige mir 2% der verfügbaren Assembler auf meinen Equipment Pod ab und gib mir die Scanndaten des Feindschiffes!" „Wird erledigt."Ohne Wahnung setzte die Schwerkraft wieder ein und jeder Vertreter der Besatzung fiel zu Boden. Eine Fluchtirade fing an, und die Besatzung der Abyss teilte sich auf um nach intakter Ausrüstung zu Suchen, Tinx ging in den Maschinenraum und Sean blieb auf der Brücke.

Arkhallaree entspannte sich einen Moment lang. Er musste nachdenken. Sie waren hier allein, gefangen durch seinen eignen Übermut: er hatte den Befehl erteilt nach der Unantastbare Transzendenz keine Schiffe mehr nachzuschicken, das Kommunikationssystem war vollkommen zerstört, das Schiff hatte weder Schilde noch Waffen und der Antrieb flog bei mehr als 8% in Stücke. „Und die Slipspacematrix?" Der leitende Ingeneur blickte ihn an. „Deren Haupteinstellung ist durch den Elektromagnetischen Puls der Menschlichen Nuklearwaffe und deren Strahlung volllkommen vernichtet worden. Theoretisch funktioniert das Ding immernoch, allerdings werden wir, wenn wir den Sprungbefehl geben keine Chance haben den Sprung zu lenken. So wie es im Moment aussieht werden wir mit dem massereichsten Objekt der nächsten 100 Lichtjahre kollidieren. Nebenbei ist es unsicher, wie die Matrix reagiert, wenn wir die notwendige Menge an Energie hineinleiten. Exzellenz, was sind eure Befehle?" „Versuchen sie ein Kommunikationsystem zum Laufen zu bringen! Und reaparieren sie den Antrieb!" „Weitere Instruktionen?" „Keine an sie direkt aber sammeln sie alle Leute, die intakte Druckrüstungen haben. Wir müssen an Versorgungsgüter herankommen: Lebensmittel, Wasser, nach Möglichkeit auch Waffen, Munition und Batterien." „Wird erledigt, Exzellenz."

Es gab einen heftigen Ruck und plötzlich waren die Sterne wieder zu sehen. Paladin hechtete zum Kommunikationsterminal. Ein Kanal zu Crushhead wurde aufgebaut und als er sich öffnete, wuchs Paladins Unwohlsein. „Warum stoppen wir hier? Wir sind noch nicht im solaren System!" „Wir haben die taktische Nachricht erhalten, dass die Allianz einen Sektor weiter Schiffe zusammenzieht und nicht mit einem Angriff rechnet." „Du meinst, wir sollen mit unserer Vereinigten Flotte den ahnungslosen Allianzlern in die Flanke fallen und dann weiter zur Erde ziehen?" „Du hast es erfasst." „Das ist Wahnsinn! Je nachdem wie viele Schiffe die sammeln, können wir sie entweder mit links erledigen oder Schäden anrichten und dann ins Graß beißen!" „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber solange die Gefahr besteht, dass die Erde von einer absoluten Übermacht angegriffen wird und die Operation BLACK DIAMOND noch keine Wirkung zeigt müssen wir der Allianz an jeder Front die Stirn bieten und sei es auch nur um Zeit zu schinden. Überleg einmal: eine Stunde reicht aus um ein Minenfeld zu legen, zwei um Nuklearwaffen in Stellung zu bringen, drei um eine Flotte in Verteidigungsposition zu bringen, sechs um ein beschädigtes Schiff gefechtsbereit zu machen, zwölf um Verteidigungsplattformen in den Orbit zu schießen, Achtzehn um zivile Schiffe aufzurüsten und achtundvierzig um Schiffe aus anderen Systemen zusammenzuziehen." „Du meinst wir sollen Guerilliakampf auf Zeit spielen?" „Allerdings! Das ist was wir am besten können!" „Aber keine Schlacht dauert achtundvierzig Stunden!" „Da hast du allerdings Recht, aber wenn wir genug Schäden anrichten werden die Allianzler die doppelte Zeit brauchen um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen!" „Also gut." „Dann bleibt als Angriffsgruppen zusammen und nehmt die von mir und Rafterran markierten Ziele ins Visier. Macht euch jetzt kampfbereit!" „Wird erledigt." Crushheads Gesicht erlosch vom Bildschirm und Paladin straffte sich. Dann gab er taktischen Alarm.

„Das sind alle Raumanzüge, die ich auftreiben konnte." Vince zeigte auf ein Dutzend von Raumanzügen wie Techniker sie nutzten – ungepanzert und zu langsam für ein Gefecht. „Haben wir wirklich keine Gefechtsraumanzüge?" „Wenn wir welche hätten, lägen sie jetzt hier." „Scheiße." „Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Tinx." „Dann werde ich diese Dinger in Wandlermaterie auflösen lassen und Kampfraumanzüge bauen lassen." „Okay." „Pack mal mit an." Zusammen wuchteten sie den Stapel Raumanzüge vor den Creation Pod, öffneten die Luke und warfen sie hinein. Durch die hohe Konzentration an Nanomaschinen wurde jegliche Materie, die nicht grade organischen Ursprunges war in ihre Einzelteile aufgespalten und zur Weiterverarbeitung bereitgestellt und so lösten sie sich binnen von Sekunden auf, bis nur noch der dichte silberne Nebel im Pod geblieben war. „Was meinst du, Vince, wie sollte die optimale Panzerung aussehen?" „Auf jeden Fall stärkere Schilde als wir sie bis jetzt benutzt haben. Und eine Energie- und Plasmaresistente Panzerung." „Eigener Mini-Reaktor?" „Gute Idee! Ein starker Antrieb fehlt auch noch." „Ich glaube ich sollte auch ein bisschen Nanomaterie einpacken, die dafür sorgt, dass man in dem Fall, dass man im Raum treibt nicht an der Kälte oder Sauerstoff- und Wassermangel stirbt." „Und wenn du grade dabei bist, ein Nährlösungs- Injektor muss dann auch noch da rein." „Gute Idee, und eine eigenzuschießbare Dosis an Cherobin." „Auch nicht schlecht." „Zieloptik, Kommunikationssysteme, Biosensoren und ich glaube wir sollten hydraulische Verstärker wie in den Exoskeletten nutzen!" „Auch eine geile Idee." „Soviel zur Panzerung, es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis die repliziert ist. Ich glaube so lange sollten wir Waffen bauen." „Und wofür?" „Spezialisierte Waffen für den Kampf im Vakuum und in Atmosphäre." „Du meinst als Vakuumwaffen Waffen, die feindlichen Schilde ignorieren und die Panzerung durchdringen?" „Sowas in der Art wäre nicht schlecht." „Und die Optimierten Waffen von letztem Mal in der anderen Kategorie?" „So können wir das machen." „Wie wäre es mit anderer Ausrüstung, die wir noch zusammenbasteln können?" Tinx' Finger tanzten symbolisch durch die Luft. „Dann sollten wir uns mal was einfallen lassen!"

Kapitel 27 Teil 6

ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT

Omicron Ursae System

Necessary Evil

Jetzt

Sean lies zum zehnten Mal das Diagnoseprogramm für die Panzerung laufen. Wieder nichts. Alle Systeme liefen perfekt. Routinemäßig klopte er seinen Körper ab, wobei ihm etwas gegen die rechte Niere drückte. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er seine Jacke nicht ausgezogen hatte, bevor er sich von Tinx in die Panzerung hatte einsperren lassen. Irgendetwas in der rechten Tasche war da noch, er konnte nur nicht erfühlen was. Es war egal. „Alle Mann da?" Sean blickte die Bank innerhalb des modifizierten Longsword entlang: Haverson, Johannesen, Vince, Tinx, Shoromee, Tyormee, Walker und Zwei seiner Marines, allesamt in die Sperrigen aber dynamischen Rüstungen gehüllt, die Tinx zusammengezaubert hatte, behangen mit Waffen die speziell auf jeden einzelnen zugeschnitten und mit intelligenter Munition und Munitionsreplikatoren bestückt waren. „Ja, wir sind vollzählig." „Dann wollen wir mal." Sean spürte nur, wie die Schleuse zum Cockpit druckversiegelt wurde und wie sich sein Magen hob. Rodriguez hatte das Schwerkraftsystem ausgeschaltet um mehr Geschwindigkeit erreichen zu können. Kollektiv und ohne Befehl legte die Truppe ihre Helme an und lies die Selbstdiagnose der Rüstung einige Male nacheinander laufen. Alles schien okay. Sie lehnten sich zurück und schienen sich zu entspannen, doch in ihren Helmen beteten sie stumm.

Rodriguez flog getarnt doch schnell genug. Sein Ziel war direkt vor Augen, dennoch würde es ein Weilchen dauern. Er zog an dem Rest seiner Zigarre und drückte sie danach aus. Dann wandte er sich an Yee. „Schon einen Abladepunkt gefunden?" „Zwischen den Decks in der hinteren Mittelsektion des Schiffes, zum Reaktor hin." „Akzeptabel." „Dann würde ich sagen, gib mal die Volle Triebwerksleistung!"

Arkhallaree blickte die magere Ausbeute die die Suchteams gemacht hatten an. „Das ist alles?" „Leider ja, Exzellenz, das Waffenlager und das Versorgungsdepot wurden vollkommen vernichtet.", sagte der Anfüherer des ersten Teams. „Das Drohnensystem wurde ebenso heimgesucht, Exzellenz. Wir sind vollkommen isoliert.", sagte der andere Anführer. „Was sagt der Reaktor?" „Stabil.", kam die Antwort des Ingeneurs, „Ebenso haben wir einen noch nicht zerstörten Plasmageschützturm entdeckt." „Wie sieht es mit dem Hangar aus?" „Vernichtet." Arkhallaree langte nach einem der Plasmagewehre. Und hielt es hoch." „Wunderbar, dann fliegen sie uns binnen der nächsten dreißig Zyklen an dieses Schiff heran und zwar nah genug, dass wir diese Dinger hier feuern können!"

„Wir müssen euch hier auswerfen, näher kommen wir mit der Evil nicht heran." „Gut, halten sie Stellung bis wir ein Signal absetzen!" Die Heckklappe der Necessary Evil öffnete sich und entlies das Team in die Schwärze des Alls. „Einstiegspunkt ist markiert!" Die Gruppe verteilte sich im All, checkte ihre Waffen und zündete dann die Triebwerke, die in die Rüstungen integriert waren. Direkt vor ihnen erhob sich ein Anblick der mit „Atemberaubend" und „Furchteinflößend" ebenso gut zu beschreiben war wie mit „Trügerisch inaktiv" und „Omengleich still". Die Flanke des Schiffes war aufgerissen und man sah ins Innere der Decks, aus denen Leichen, und Reste von selbigen, geschmolzenes und direkt nach der Schmelze erstarrtes Metall, Verstrebungen und Zerrissenes Innenleben des Schiffs im allgemeinen ihnen einen Gespenstischen Blick entgegen warfen. Je näher sie in diesen ewig scheinenden, stummen Zehn Minuten dem Punkt kamen, desto mehr Details wurden aus dem Gesamtbild Sichtbar und desto mehr des ehemals Inneren schwebte ihnen entgegen. Den grausigsten Anblick bot die Leiche eines Allianzlers, vielleicht eines Sangheili, die Hautlos ihnen entgegentrieb, durch den Augenblick der Explosion gehäutet und dessen Körperflüssigkeiten wenn sie nicht – wie seine Augen – verbrannt waren in der Kälte des Raumes auskristallisiert waren und sich nun wie eine Aura um ihn kreisten und das Licht der fernen Sterne auf eine derart morbid schöne Weise reflektierten, dass Vince ernsthaft daran dachte, seinen Dienst zu Quittieren, weil er sich für den Tod des Kriegers, dessen Reste nun dieses wunderschöne und gleichzeitig widerwärtige Kunstwerk boten, verantwortlich fühlte. Er schüttelte es ab und erreichte die intakte Schleuse am hinteren Ende des Kraters im Schiff als erster. Dann versammelte sich das Team und legte einen Sprengsatz. Es gab kein Geräusch, als die Druckschleuse ins innere des Schiffes getrieben wurde und nur einen entfernten Hall in der restlichen Atmosphäre, als die in selbiger lebenden Allianzler von speziell konzipierten Waffen durchlöchert wurden, bevor die ins Vakuum flüchtenden Gase ihre Leichen mit sich Rissen. Handzeichen dominierten und binnen weniger Sekunden standen sie vor dem nächsten Schott...

Ein Alarmsignal ertönte. „Was ist das?", fuhr Arkhallaree herum. „Das ist der Atmosphären- Alarm, Exzellenz! Wir verlieren an einer Stelle konstant Atmosphäre im kritischen Maße." „Sofort bewaffnen!" Arkhallaree hatte schnell erkannt was passiert war. Wenn dieser Alarmton während der Detonation nicht genutzt worden war, dann musste – wem auch immer dieses Schiff gehörte – eine der Versorgungsleitungen beschädigt haben. „Komplettiert eure Rüstungen und nehmt alle intakten Waffen und alles was ihr noch als Waffe verwenden könnt!" Arkhallaree langte nach zwei Plasmagewehren und legte sein Partikelschwert in den Gürtel. Die restlichen Überlebenden griffen nach allem möglichen, dass herumlag und sich als Waffe missbrauchen lies.

„Dieses Terminal hat sich auch in den Arsch verabschiedet." „Also müssen wir in den Reaktorraum." „Also los." Das Team ging durch verlassene und luftleere Korridore bis zum nächsten Schott. „Verrammelt.", sagte Haverson. Shoromee warf sich wuchtig und mit allem was die Rüstung an Gewicht zu bieten hatte gegen das Schott, doch nichts passierte. „Was nun?" Walker trat vor, hängte sein Gewehr an den Gürtel, holte mit der Rechten aus und schlug zu. Seine geballte Faust durchdrang das Schott an einer Stelle und steckte fest. Der Schild seiner Rüstung flammte auf und Walker versuchte die Hand zurückzuziehen.

Es rumpelte gegen das Schott zum atmosphärensicheren Bereich und wenige Sekunden später schoss eine gepanzerte Hand hindurch und steckte fest. Die Soldaten reagierten sofort. Ein Sangheili, der mit nichts außer einer Metallverstrebung bewaffnet war, holte aus und schlug heftig auf die Hand ein. Die Unggoy, deren Waffen sich ebenfalls auf Werkzeuge und Trümmerstücke reduzierten taten dasselbe. Dann verschwand der Schild um die Hand und die Schläge schlugen Schrammen in die Panzerung. Dann verschwand die Hand. Siegessicher kamen die mit Feuerwaffen bestückten Männer und schossen durch die Öffnung, ohne etwas sehen zu können.

„Die stehen direkt dahinter. Einzeln haben wir da keine Chance." „Sollten wir einen Sprengsatz legen?" „Hab ‚ne viel bessere Idee." Haverson trat vor, nahm seine Plasmapistolen aus der Tasche und seine neuen Messer ebenso. Einen Handgriff später trug er zwei Plasmaklingen in der Hand. „Bitte zurücktreten!"

Raketen hämmerten auf das ein, was von der Schildlosen Fregatte nach dem Einschlag eines Voltreffers mit der PPK der Knuckleduster übrig geblieben war und entfachten ein Feuerwerk grausiger Schönheit. Die Taktik, die Rafterran und Crushhead zusammen ausgebrütetet hatten war genial: man schickte einen kleinen Jägerverband auf die weit verteilte, lagernde Flotte los und lies ihn bei maximaler Geschwindigkeit auf das Ziel, ein beliebiges Großschiff der Allianz feuern, brachte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen die Jäger und das Ziel, zog sich vorsichtig, das Schiff nach Achtern ins innere des Staubfeldes zurück und lockte die Schiffe einzeln in den Hinterhalt in dem die großen Schiffe der Flotte warteten. Durch die Staubwolke, die durch ihre Dichte die Kommunikation zwischen den Allianzlern extrem erschwerte ging die Taktik auf und die Fregatte war bereits Ziel Nummer acht in dieser Schlacht. „Team Beta hier, uns klebt ein Zerstörer am Arsch, macht euch feuerbereit! Sind in drei Minuten bei euch!" Crushhead reagierte gelassen. „Wird erledigt." Dann wurde die Leitung zwischen den Großschiffen geöffnet. „Gentlemen, wir brauchen ein ökonomisches Wirkungsfeuer für die artgerechte Entsorgung eines Allianzzerstörers in drei Minuten. Wenn es ihnen keine Umstände macht..." „Keinerlei.", sagte der alte Admiral mit einem gemeinen grinsen. „Ein weiteres Mal für uns ungefährliche Pyroeffekte der Herr."

Für einen Augenblick lang hasste Tinx sich selbst. Er und Vince rissen in Zeichensprache Witze über Haversons plötzlichen Aktionswillen, denn Vince war der einzige, der wusste, dass Tinx die Ausschüttung des Killercocktails aus Adrenalin, Cherobin und anderen Agressionshormonen bei Haversons Rüstung fernsteuern konnte. Das Widerlichste an der ganzen Situation war, dass jeder Allianzler, dessen Rüstung genug beschädigt war mehr oder weniger aus seiner Panzerung herausgerissen wurde, als das Vakuum sich plötzlich Platz im Inneren verschaffen konnte. Dann wahr es ruhig. Keiner aus dem Team feuerte mehr, dennoch waren die Gewehre am Anschlag. „Bewegungsmelder ist sauber, wir sind sicher hier." Augenblicklich wurde gegen die Magazine der HV-Gewehre geschnippt, die Tinx gebaut hatte und die Reproduktion von Explosivbolzen fortgesetzt. Tinx hatte die Idee seiner Pistole in Gewehrformat gebracht und mit einem einschlagszünder versehen. Die Geschosse die die unhandlichen Gewehre verschossen waren so konzipiert, dass sie mit der Wucht eines S2- Gewehres feuerten, durch ihre Dynamik und durschlagskraft Rüstungen durchschlugen und im Körper des Feindes explodierten. Selbst ein Scheusal – wobei Tinx lieber das Allianzwort Jiralhanae benutzte – würde maximal vier Schuss aushalten, bevor es zusammensackte. Und diese Anzahl von Geschossen war bei voreingestelltem Dreischussfeuer nicht einmal ein Problem.

Sie schritten durch das zerstörte Schott und erwarteten weitere Attacken. Shoromee ging vor. Er hatte sich mit der Architektur des Schiffes vertraut gemacht und gab Haverson nur dann und wann bescheid, wenn es ein Hindernis im Weg gab. Jeder im Team hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die überlebenden Allianzler sich wesentlich dichter formierten nur um einen effektiven Widerstand auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Verteidigt den Reaktor um jeden Preis! Sichert die Druckschleuse am Eingang mit eurem Leben und stellt sicher, dass sie es nicht auch noch vernichten!" Keiner wagte es sich Arkhallaree zu widersprechen. „Bedient euch an den zerbombten Stellen mit Schlagwaffen! Wenn ihr das Glück habt, dass eure reguläre Bewaffnung noch intakt ist, dann nehmt es mit in die Schlacht! Die Sangheili rüsten sich mit den Schusswaffen, die hier herumliegen!" Die fünfunsiebzig Soldaten der niederen Rassen nickten. Sie packten Stangenverstrebungen und scharfkantige Abdeckungsteile und gingen in Position. „Wenn ihr auf sie stoßt, meldet euch direkt, wir werden sie einkreisen und von allen Seiten zuschlagen!" Die Wesen nickten zögerlich. „Jeder, der einen von ihnen umbringt wird als Held gefeiert! Macht euch bereit!" Die Niederen Soldaten bildeten Gruppen, zu denen dann bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Sangheili traten. „Macht keine Gefangenen!" Und sie gingen in Richtung Druckschleuse während Arkhallaree dafür fieberte, dass sie die Kreaturen besiegten.

Kapitel 27 Teil 7

ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT

Auf dem Festungschiff der Allianz

Omicron Ursae System

Jetzt

Sean zog sich eine halbe Sekunde zu langsam hinter die Ecke zurück und kassierte eine Menge feindliches Feuer. Sein Schild sackte um 53% ab. „Scheiße, das sind einfach zu viele!", sagte er über Funk. „Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir gleich eingekesselt.", meinte Tinx. „Also Schutzkreis Bilden! Vince, du nimmst die deine HAMMERHEAD und jagst sie ihnen in den Gang!" Sean dankte Tinx innerlich, dass dieser an schweres Gerät in seinen Waffen gedacht hatte. So trug jeder von ihnen noch eine HAMMERHEAD- Rakete samt Werfer bei sich, die normalerweise zum Abfangen von anfliegenden Bombern und Jägern verwendet wurden. Die Sprengkraft dieser Dinger war so groß, wie die von 4 JACKHAMMER- Geschossen und somit auch für diese Mission interessant. „Gut, dann gebt mir Feuerschutz." „Auf Drei, Johannesen, du deckst den Gang in unserem Rücken!" „Gebongt." Gewehre wurden in Anschlag gebracht und Vince justierte die Abschussvorrichtung der HAMMERHEAD. „Bereit?" Alle nickten. „Eins. Zwei. DREI!" Blitzschnell schossen sie um die Ecke und gaben ein Konzentriertes Feuer von Zwei Sekunden Länge ab, dass die Menge der anrückenden Soldaten nicht verringerte, jedoch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Team lenkte, während Vince in Stellung ging und in alles Seelenruhe abdrückte, worauf die HAMMERHEAD auf einem Feuerschweif ihrem Ziel entegegen schoss. „DECKUNG!" Kollektiv sprang man in dem Sekundenbruchteil, der ihnen noch geblieben war zurück in den Eckgang, den sie grade eingenommen hatten. Dann hämmerte eine Erschütterung durch das Schiff und zwang sie in die Knie. „Problem gelöst." „Aber wir bekommen noch mehr.", sagte Shoromee, „Ganz gewiss!"

Sie rannten weiter, den Seitengang entlang zur nächsten Abzweigung, doch kurz bevor sie diese erreichten, leuchtete die Schottür auf und ein Dutzend Allianzler trat hindurch, darunter zwei Hunter und ein Jiralhanhae. „Krallt euch das Scheusal!" Ein Befehl, gejagt von einem Dutzend durchgezogener Abzüge, wurde das Vieh durchlöchert und durch die dutzenden einzelnen kleinen Explosionen in einen Haufen Fleischbatzen verwandelt. Doch eine Granate aus seinem Geschütz war das Scheusal noch losgeworden. Walker wurde getroffen, sein Schild brach zusammen, doch seine Rüstung bekam nur ein paar Kratzer ab. Die Allgemeine Konzentration auf das Schusal hatte den Huntern eine Feuerchance gegeben, die sie nutzten. Das eine Geschoss traf in die Mitte zwischen Tinx und Vince, ohne viel mehr Schaden anzurichten als ihnen 10% ihrer Schildenergie zu stehlen. Das Zweite traf Haverson in die Brust, fraß seinen Schild aus und wurde an der Panzerung gestreut ohne Schaden anzurichten. Haverson ignorierte das, denn er hatte sich diesmal aus eigenem Willen den Kriegscocktail in die Ader gejagt und seine Plasmaklingen gezückt. Der Eine Hunter stürzte ihm entgegen, den Schild als Nahkampfwaffe gesenkt um zuzuschlagen, doch als der eigentliche Schlag stattfinden sollte, fiel der Arm des Hunters, Samt Panzerung einfach zu Boden, vom Leib abgetrennt durch Haversons hoch fokussiertes Plasmaschwert. Sein anderes Schwert fuhr dem Hunter mit Wucht durch die Eingeweide und lies ihn als zerfallendes Bündel von Würmern zusammenstürzen. Den anderen Hunter trafen hochgeschwindigkeitsgeschoss e in die Abstrahlmündung seines Geschützes. Die folgende Explosion und das dadurch entfesselte Plasma verschlang den Hunter. Der Rest der Gruppe war nicht der Rede wert. „Immer gradeaus!", gab Shoromee über Funk zu verstehen, „Wenn wir uns beeilen kommen wir bis zum Maschienenraum durch, bevor die sich neu gruppieren können!" Und sie sprinteten weiter, Shoromee vorweg. Im Laufen hing dieser sein Gewehr über die Schulter und zog zwei HV- Maschinenpistolen heraus, beide mit Titan-Vanadiumklingen besetzt, handlich und feuerstark. Die eingebauten Exo-Hydraulikverstärker machten das Team so schnell, dass es mit Shoromee mühelos Schritt halten konnte. „Die Maschinenraumtür ist direkt voraus!", sagte Shoromee und deutete auf eine verrammelte Tür, vor der zwei schwarz gepanzerte Sangheili standen und nun ihre Waffen hoben. Doch sie kamen nur dazu einen einzigen Schuss auf Shoromee abzufeuern, denn dieser Schoss ihnen ein Trommelfeuer an winzigen, extrem schnellen Explosivgeschossen entgegen, dass beide nach hinten umwarf und zusammenbrechen lies. Shoromee stoppte vor der Tür nicht, sondern beschleunigte. Dann, zwei Meter vor der Tür sprang er ab. Das Gewicht, das sich durch die Rüstung nicht grade verringert hatte, seine Geschwindigkeit und die Wucht, mit der er abgesprungen war lies ihn mit den Hufen voran durch die Tür schießen und diese dabei aus den Angeln reißen. Shoromee zeigte das Verhalten, dass Haverson im Kampf mit mehreren Gegnern gezeigt hatte, wenn er zwei Waffen trug: Er feuerte mit jeder Waffe autonom auf unterschiedliche Ziele. Und dabei wich er geschickt aus, ohne einen Schuss aus den Zahlreichen Waffen abzubekommen, die im korvettengroßen Reaktorraum des Schiffes auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Das Restliche Team tat den anderen Teil, pirschte sich in den Raum und pflückte sich - während Shoromee, Haverson, Tinx und Tyormee die Lockvögel spielten und die Ziele in ihrer Reichweite erwischten – die anderen Ziele, die gefährlich werden konnten, jedoch für die vier nich zugänglich waren. „Tinx! Sieh zu, dass du eine intakte konsole erwischst, den Chip einlegst und den folgenden Prozess überwachst!" „Roger!" Tinx trennte sich von der Gruppe und rannte in eine gut gedeckte Ecke des gewaltigen Raumes. Nun zogen die Allianzler ihre Truppen zusammen, da sie ihre Verwirrung überwanden. „Jeder krallt sich nacheinander einen der Gänge, durch die die hier hereinkommen und jagt ‚ne HAMMERHEAD rein!", brüllte Sean, während er mit einzelnen, aber zahlreichen und gezielten Schüssen Grunts ausschaltete. Johannesen machte den Anfang und jagte einen der Hauptgänge vernichtete. Die drei Lockvögel jagten – jeder mit seinem eignen, aberwitzigen Tanz aus effektivem Zielen auf eine Masse and Zielen und Ausweichen von ebensovielen Geschossen beschäftigt, dennoch erwischten sie weitere Ziele. „Wie weit, Tinx?" „17%!" Seans nächster tödlicher Schuss erledigte einen Hunter über ihnen, doch das unbarmherzige Trommelfeuer hämmerte weiter ihnen engegen...

Arkhallaree packte seine beiden Partikelschwerter und schwang sich von der Gallerie, einem der aberwitzig tanzenden Gepanzerten engegen. Er kam auf, rollte sich ab, holte mit beiden Händen zu einem wuchtigen Kreuzhieb aus und stürmte los. Das Ziel sah ihn, hängte sein Gewehr über seine Schulter und zog zwei seltsame Objekte heraus, die Arkhallaree nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Der Sangheili sprang ab, schlug zu... und blieb mit seiner Attacke hängen. Unmöglich! Nichts konnte ein Partikelschwert aufhalten, außer... Die beiden Objekte des gepanzerten waren in eine starke Aura aus konzentriertem Plasma gehüllt und hatten seine Schwerter gestoppt. Ein Augenblick des Stillstandes. Dann wurde auf brutale Weise gekämpft. Zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten flimmerte die Luft von elektrischen Entladungen, jedes Mal, wenn sich die Waffen trafen. Beide waren schnell. Eine Pattsituation entstand in jeder Sekunde aufs Neue, da beide ihrer gemeinsten Manöver ausführten und dennoch vom jeweils Anderen gestoppt wurden. Ein Gegner, der ihm, Arkhallaree würdig war!

„Tinx?" „36%" „Ab 50% ist es nicht mehr aufzuhalten! Sobald das Ding 50 erreicht, hauen wir hier ab!" „Wunderbar!" Sean Schoss einem weiteren Allianzler in den Kopf, ging in Deckung, als Vince mithilfe der Rüstung eine Granate auf die höchste Gallerie schleuderte. Die Reste der Gallerie sausten wenig später dem Boden entgegen. „Vince, mach das Abschiedsgeschenk bereit! Nur Rauchgranaten und Flashbangs!" „Bestätigt."

Haverson duckte sich weg und gab dem Sangheili einen weiteren, heftigen Hieb auf Brusthöhe, den dieser sauber abfing. „50%!", sagte Tinx über Funk. „Erst die Schützen zurückziehen, dann die Lockvögel!" Haverson blockte ein Dutzend wahnsinnig schneller Angriffe des Sangheili, der durch Aggression die Oberhand zu gewinnen versuchte. „Wir sind draußen!", kam dann Seans Funkspruch. „Seht zu, dass ihr aus der Halle kommt und gebt Vince dann bescheid!" Was hatte Shoromee, noch über verletzliche Stellen bei Sangheili gesagt? Die unteren Mandiblen! Haverson lies sein rechtes Messer fallen und seine Faust zuschießen. Der Sangheili zuckte zurück und Haverson rannte, sah neben sich Tyormee, Shoromee und Tinx, sah sie alle die Tür ansteuern und folgte ihnen. Dann waren sie durch. „ZÜNDEN!" Durch die zerstörte Tür sahen sie einen flammend hellen Blitz und eine Rauchwolke von innen kommen. „Werft eure Gewehre ab, nehmt eure Handfeuerwaffen und folgt mir!", donnerte Shoromee und die Lockvögel folgten ihm. Eine Ecke weiter holten sie den Rest des Teams ein und sprinteten weiter. Was immer ihnen in den Weg kam wurde von ihnen mit winzigen Explosivkugeln durchlöchert. „Rodriguez, komm an den Punkt, an dem wir reingegangen sind!" „Roger, ich kann aber nur maximal bis auf 100 Meter ‚ran kommen, sonst reißt mich das Schiff auf seiner letzten Fahrt mit!"

Arkhallaree überwand den Blitz, hob seine Waffen und folgte der Leichenspur. Er war alleine, doch das machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Er würde dieses Bastarde bis in die Hölle und zurück jagen.

Das Bündnis-Team erreichte den Eingang. „Ab jetzt müssen wir in kleinen Teams, weiter!" „Dann gehen ich zuletzt!", sagte Sean. „Ich auch.", sagte Vince. „Wir geben euch Rückendeckung!" Jeder von beiden hob seine Pistole. Tinx und Johannesen waren die ersten. Sie stießen sich ins Vakuum ab und gaben Schub. „Überlastungsabfolge initialisiert!", sagte Abyss' Stimme in Seans Ohr. „Sehen sie zu, dass sie dort hinaus kommen, denn das wird richtig unangenehm! Die beiden Sangheili sprangen, danach Walker und einer seiner Mitsoldaten. In den gang kam der Sangheili geschossen, mit dem Haverson gerungen hatte, er sah die letzten vier, setzte zum Sprung an, wurde von einer weiteren Wolke von ausströmender Atmosphäre getragen und sprang schließlich. Haverson nahm sein verbliebenes Messer und Blockte den Sprung in der Luft ab. Haverson wurde ins All geschleudert, doch der Sangheili blieb hängen. Genau vor Seans Lauf. Er drückte ab und fühle in dem Moment, da er den Abzug betätigte einen große Befriedigung. Der Schuss hallte nach im Rest von atmosphäre der geblieben war. „Alles Okay, Haverson?" „Ja, ich bin Okay. Begebe mich zur Evil!" Die anderen beiden von Walkers Kameraden sprangen. Dann sprangen auch Sean und Vince. Doch anstatt nach dem Sprung den Antrieb zu zünden, fand das nicht statt. „SCHEIßE!", rief Vince verzweifelt über Funk, während er unkontrolliert auf das Schiff zurückfiel. „MEIN ANTRIEB ZÜNDET NICHT!" Sean reagierte blitzschnell und steuert auf den stürzenden Vince zu. Er erreichte ihn und packte seinen Arm. „HAB DICH!" Doch im selben Moment realisierte Sean, dass sie beide verloren waren: sie waren bereits im Schwerkraftsfeld des Asteroiden. Die Triebwerke des Anzugs mochten ausreichen um dem engegen zu wirken, doch nicht, wenn Vince keine Triebwerke hatte. „Ich lass dich nicht alleine verrecken!" Der Asteroid kam näher, Seine Zerfurchten Krater schienen Sean für eine Sekunde wie ein hässliches grinsen. Als würde der Tod sagen: „Schön gespielt, doch nicht gut genug." Er wollte zu Amy. Er wollte nicht hier sterben. Nicht beim Aufprall auf einen Asteroiden. Ich will einfach nur hier weg. „War schön mit dir, Vince." „Ich bereue nichts.", sagte Vince knapp. Dann bereiteten sie sich auf den Tod vor...

Doch sie waren nicht dazu bestimmt hier zu enden. Seans brennender Wunsch danach zu Amy zu kommen, erreichte auf dem Weg der Gehirnwellen schließlich das Objekt in seiner Jackentasche. Es war das zweite Artefakt der Blutsväter, das über den Nutzen des ersten vollkommen vergessen worden war. Das Artefakt, für das Raum keine Rolle spielte. Und es wurde aktiv. Einen Sekundenbruchteil wurde es schwarz vor den Augen von Sean und Vince. Dann fühlten sie sich für diesen Sekundenbruchteil extrem beschleunigt und zusammengepresst und als dieses Gefühl endete, landeten beide auf einem Metallrost und verloren das Bewusstsein. Das Rost war in ein Evakuierungsschiff montiert. In eines der Schiffe, das von Angel City geflohen war und einem neuen Planeten engegensteuerte. Der Krieg war bevor er entgültig enden würde für diese Beiden bereits vorbei.

Die Unantastbare Transzendenz hatte im Moment der Initalisierung der Überlastungsabfolge die Reaktoren auf ihr normales Maximum gepusht, was in dem Zustand in dem das Schiff war nicht lange durchzuhalten war. Die Fusionsbrennstoffbestände wurden in den Reaktor gepumpt und der Antrieb tat ein letztes Mal seinen Dienst indem er für wenige Sekunden auf 79% hochfuhr, das Schiff in den Gravitationsradius des Asteroiden brachte und dann den Geist aufgab. Von da an gab es kein Halten mehr, das Schiff stürzte brennend seinem Tod entgegen, schlug auf die Basis auf dem Asterodiden auf und wurde von der Leistung seiner eigenen Reaktoren vollkommen verschluckt. Doch einem einzigen Wesen war die Flucht von der Basis gelungen. Einem Wesen, dass das Schicksal des Krieges noch einmal entscheidend ändern würde...

Kapitel 28

Der nächste Schritt

„It's the calm before the storm, It's the quiet before the roar

It's the time when all will be decided, but nobody hears

the echoes on the wind..."

Ayreon, Internationales Progressive Rock/Metal Projekt, „The Sixth Extinction"

Datum Unbekannt

Omicron Ursae System

Heart of Abyss

Brücke

„Abyss, checke bitte noch einmal nach Lebenszeichen!" Die roten Augen der Schattengestalt von Abyss' Hologramm schienen einen Augenblick lang mit Widerstreben zu pulsieren. Dann verschwand das Widerstreben und Abyss' relativ stabiles und fein geschaffenes Hologramm wurde plötzlich von einer Masse roter und schwarzer Zahlen und mathematischen Symbolen ersetzt, die die Inkarnation der KI noch weiter dämonisierte. „Negativ. In diesem System gibt es nichts, außer uns. Und einer Hand voll Rettungskapseln, aber aus denen sind allesamt keine menschlichen Lebenszeichen zu empfangen." „Markiere sie und hol sie ein!" Tinx wandte sich der Crew zu, die die Brücke bevölkerte. „Haltung annehmen!" Allesamt nahmen sie Haltung an. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt um zweien unserer Waffenbrüder das letzte Geleit zu geben. Sean Redders und Jean Vince waren wertvolle Freunde und gute Soldaten, dem macht nicht einmal der Tod einen Abriss. Sie werden bei uns sein, in unseren Gedanken und in unseren Herzen. Sie werden uns bei unserer Aufgabe unterstützen. Nun ist es an uns dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die letzten beiden Marines sind, die in diesem Krieg fallen mussten. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist und wir endlich die Waffen niederlegen können werden wir ihnen ein Denkmal setzen." Es war eine unglaublich formlose Trauerfeierlichkeit, denn niemand hier war in der Lage ihnen etwas angemessenes als Trauerbekundung zu bieten. Es war nur ein temporärer Abschied, ein wegschieben um nicht darüber die Aufgabe zu verlieren. Eine Minute lang dauerte die Stille nach Tinx' Worten. „Rühren und Weitermachen!", befahl Tinx. Die Crew entspannte sich. Haverson stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Wo sollen wir jetzt zuschlagen?" „Abyss, gib mir eine Taktische Karte des Allianzgebietes. Abyss' Hologramm verschwand und machte einer Sektorkarte Platz. „Abyss, Zoom vierhundert Prozent, Fokus unser Standort!" Das System und die Umliegenden Systeme kamen ins Bild, insgesamt sieben von der Allianz kontrollierte. „Da wir uns an der Grenze des Allianzgebietes befinden, würde ich sagen, dass die nächsten Gebiete hier keinen Sinn machen. Wir haben – zumindest kommt es mir so vor – alles was sie militärisch zu bieten hatten in diesem Bezirk bereits erledigt." „Also was nun?" „Wir müssen ein wenig zentraler, jedoch weiter weg von hier zuschlagen." „Und was genau?" „Garnichts davon.",schob Shoromee ein, „Alles was auf näher als diese Außensysteme ist, hat zwar keine Fusionsgeschütze, ist aber leichter und schneller erreichbar und hat mindestens die Doppelte Anzahl von Schiffen, wie wir sie hier bekämpft haben. Da sollte man sich nur mit einer kampfstarken Flotte...", doch Shoromee wurde unterbrochen, denn Abyss meldete die Ankunft einer neuen Nachricht. „Für wen?" „Einen Feldmeister Nori Shoromee." „Anzeigen!"

Von: Aristokrat Kono Shoromee

An: Feldmeister Nori Shoromee

/Dateianfang/

Nori, Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit den Menschen zusammenarbeitest. Es hat mich einen gewaltigen Aufwand gekostet dich zu suchen und eine Nachricht dort zu hinterlegen wo du sie finden kannst. Falls du diese Nachricht tatsächlich erhältst, bitte antworte so schnell du kannst.

/Dateiende/

„Keine Zeit verschwenden, Abyss! Sofort antworten!" „Womit?" „Ich bin hier, am Leben und wir haben den ersten Vorstoß geschafft. Des weiteren ist Kiro auf Halo gefallen. Sein Adjutant ist am Leben und bei uns. Wie ist die Situation? Bitte antworte ebenso schnell!" „Erledigt." Wenige Minuten später kam die Antwort.

/Dateianfang/

Ein sehr bedauerlicher Verlust, aber im Moment gibt es wichtigeres. Die Allianz steht kurz davor zu zerbrechen. Die Ketzerbewegung mag stark sein, doch sie braucht jemanden, an den sie glauben kann, jemanden der an der Front war und mit den Menschen gekämpft hat, mit anderen Worten, dich. Zusammen mit dieser Nachricht wirst du Koordinaten für ein Treffen erhalten. Nimm dir einen oder zwei Menschen mit, als Beweis und so viele Aufzeichnungen wie möglich mit.

/Dateiende/

„Und, Tactical Commander, habe ich ihre Erlaubnis?" Tinx nickte. „Gibt es hier zwei Freiwillige, die mit ihm gehen?" Yee und Rodriguez hoben die Hand. „Okay. Außerdem werden Tyormee und einige Unggoy mitgehen. Nehmen sie die Feather on the Wind, die zweite Korvette an Bord." Es wurde genickt. „Aber zurück zur taktischen Karte, Abyss?" Die Karte erschien wieder. „Fahren sie fort, Feldmeister!" Er deutete auf ein zentral in einem Asteroidengürtel liegendes System. „Leicht befestigt und die Staubwolke verhindert schnelle Kommunikation und von hier aus lassen sich Hinterhalte legen." „Wie weit entfernt?" „17 Stunden Slipspace." „Akzeptiert." „Abyss?" „Anwesend." „Lade eine Kopie von Koril in den Schiffscomputer der Feather on the Wind und füttere sie mit den notwendigen und angeforderten Daten. Mache das Schiff startbereit." „Wie lange noch, bis wir die Nanomaterie aus den Trümmern hier gesammelt haben und die Munitionsvorräte wieder voll sind?" „In etwa 4 Stunden 20 Minuten. Und bis die Korvette flugbereit ist?" „30 Minuten." „Wunderbar, dann alle mal an die Arbeit!"

Paladin war die ganze Situation von Anfang an suspekt gewesen, doch nun wusste er auch warum. Mit der Tarnkappe, die er der Fury of the Storm II durch das Reparatursystem hatte verpassen lassen, sammelte er Informationen über die Allianzschiffe in der Wolke und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Allianz einzelne Schiffe in den Schredder der Menschen geschickt hatte, nur um davon abzulenken, dass sie Teams zusammenzog um die Staubwolke zu stürmen. „Vollast zurück zu unserer Flotte!" Die Fury ritt auf zwei blauen Feuerschweifen ins Innere der Staubwolke zurück. „Erreichen die Rufreichweite." „Prioritätskanal an Crushhead öffnen!" Die Leitung wurde geöffnet. „Ja?" „Hier Paladin, die Allianz sammelt Schiffe an verschiedenen Stellen außerhalb der Wolke, sieht aus als wollten sie uns einkeilen!" „Scheiße!" „Sensordaten werden übertragen." „Sofort die Sensordaten auf den taktischen Projektor!", donnerte Crushhead. Er blickte einen Moment lang vom Aufnahmegerät weg. „Alle Truppen, sofort zurück in Formation und Kurs auf den markierten Punkt nehmen!" Die Flotte zog ihre Formation zusammen und flog in Richtung des schwächsten Sammelpunktes der Allianz. Wenige Minuten später stachen Hunderte Schiffe unterschiedlichster Art aus der Staubwolke hervor und schossen die drei Fregatten, zwei Zerstörer und den Träger der Allianz Schrottreif, die an dieser Position gewartet hatten. „Formation halten und der Knuckleduster folgen!", donnerte Crushhead auf allen Kanälen, als as die Knuckleduster eine rasante Kurve bei voller Geschwindigkeit machte und auf den nächsten Sammelpunkt Kurs nahm, wobei man sich in der Staubwolke hielt. Auch an diesem Punkt wurde den Allianzlern das Überraschungsmoment zum schnellen Verhängnis. Angesichts der Übermacht blieb den Schiffen hier nicht einmal Zeit Ziele anzuvisieren. Als nach wenigen Sekunden nur noch sieben brennende Wracks übrig geblieben waren, wurde wieder in die Staubwolke abgetaucht. „Jetzt kommt der kritische Punkt, wir errichen die stärkste Sammlung!" ,sagte Crushhead. „Waffen geladen halten und sorgfältig zielen!" Die Flotte tauchte aus der Wolke auf und sah sich zwei Kreuzern, zwei Trägern, und einem halben Dutzend Fregatten gegenüber. Das würde nicht so schnell gehen. „Feuer auf die Großschiffe konzentrieren!" Der sonnenhell leuchtende Strahl der PPK verschlang die Schilde des einen Kreuzers, der daraufhin von konventionellen Geschossen, Raketen und Bomben abgewrackt wurde. Der eine Träger wurde von der überschweren MBK der Justicia's Will aufgerissen wie ein Stück aluminiumfolie, der zweite von einer Salve kleinerer MBKs durchlöchert und die Fregatten von den ebenso zahl- wie variationsreichen Geschützen der mittelgroßen Schiffe in Stücke geschossen. Einzig und allein der Kreuzer überlebte und zerschmolz zwei Fregatten der menschlichen Flotte mit Impulslasern, verschlang den Schild der Defiance mit seinem Energieprojektor und jagte ein Plasmatorpedo in eine überdurchschnittlich gut gepanzerte Stelle der Knuckleduster. Crushhead, durch den Einschlag von den Füßen gerissen kam wieder auf die Beine. „Sofort die Einschlagsstelle abriegeln und die Atmosphäre ablassen!" Der Kreuzer wurde direkt danach von einem Hagel aus Automatikkanonengeschossen, Raketen und Bomben dauerbombardiert und zerhackt. Die Flotte zog sich wieder zusammen, doch bevor wieder beschleunigt wurde, blitzte es dutzende Male und die Allianzschiffe aller Sammelpunkte erschienen und keilten die Flotte ein. Die dreißig Sekunden, die ein Allianzschiff nach dem Sprung ohne Energie war, wurden genutzt um Sechs Schiffe ins nichtsein zu befördern. Dann sammelte die Allianzflotte wieder Energie.

Kapitel 28 Teil 2

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Omicron Ursae System

Heart of Abyss

Brücke

Jetzt

Tinx sah dem springenden Schiff mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. „Alle Mann auf standby bleiben. Abyss?" „Ich bin hier." „Kümmer' dich darum, dass wir wenn die Nanomaterie vollständig geladen ist der Sprung ausgeführt wird." „Roger." „Wie sieht es mit den Rettungskapseln aus?" „Die erste wurde bereits geöffnet, die Leichen entnommen und in Operationssaal beta 3 gebracht. Ich dachte mir, dass sie eine Obduktion vornehmen wollten." „Da liegst du richtig. Wollen wir bei den Allianzlern mal ein paar Biologisch abgestimmte Waffen erschaffen." Tinx nahm den Lift bis auf ebene Beta und ging zu dem Operationssaal. Wie angekündigt hatte man hier bereits die Leichen eines Sangheili und eines Unggoy von Rüstungen befreit und aufgebahrt. Tinx ging sofort an die Arbeit, und nahm sich den Sangheili zuerst vor. Bei der Öffnung sah er ein Dutzend Unterschiede zwischen dem Organischen System eines Sangheili und eines Menschen. Der Sangheili hatte zwei dreikammerige Herzen, vier über den Körper verteilte Lungensysteme, ein mindestens doppelt so starkes Skelett, zwei Mägen, dafür keine Leber und Keine Nieren. Als Ausgleich dafür war nur ein tumorartiges Organ in der Körpermitte vertreten. Außerdem hatte der Sangheili ein stärker vertretenes Gefäßsystem. Soweit so Interessant. Er lies den Sanheili von einem der Wartungsroboter auf eine fahrbare Trage legen. Er würde sich später mit diesem Kerl, seinem Kreislauf und seinen Rötgendaten beschäftigen, jetzt hatte der Unggoy vorrang. Dieses Kerlchen hatte stark kälteresistente Körperflüssigkeiten, ein Säugetierherz, einen Magen und einige Organe deren Zweck Tinx auf Speicherung und Wärmeproduktion schätzte. Außerdem war die Lunge zwar klein, aber durch ihr extrem verzweigtes Bronchialsystem wohl das effizienteste, was Tinx biologisch je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auch den Unggoy lies er kaltstellen für spätere Zwecke. „Was ist die nächste Spezies, die wir da haben?" „Jackal, Jiralhanae und ein Lekgolo." „Dann schafft mir den Jackal hier hinein, während ihr den Hunter auspellt!" Wenig später kam ein Wartungsroboter mit einer Leiche herein, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war. „Verdammt, ich wollte eine nutzbare Leiche haben, kein Stück Kohle! Vermutlich ist der hier nicht wie die anderen Beiden an einer geringen Überdosis Strahlung gestorben, sondern war Zündung der Nuklearwaffe so nahe dran, dass ihn Strahlung und Neutronenwelle so zugerichtet haben." „Das war auch das Ergebnis meiner Analyse." „Na schönen herzlichen Dank auch." ,grummelte Tinx. Wenige Minuten später brachte derselbe Wartungsroboter einen Haufen Würmer, die vielleicht ehemals mal Orangefarben gewesen waren, nun aber eine bläuliche Farbe angenommen hatte. „Abyss? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich habe die Leiche eines Hunter bestellt und kein Großfamilen Aal- Buffet!" „Das Ist die Leiche eines Hunters, oder zumindest das was davon übrig bleibt, wenn man einen erfrorenen Hunter aus seiner Rüstung pellt!" Tinx blickte auf die bläulichen Würmer in orangem, halbgefrorenem Blut. „So viel können die mir garnicht bezahlen, dass ich mir die hier auch noch vornehme! Abyss, mach deinen Bioscan, interpretiere die Daten und dann weg mit der mutierten Regenwurmkolonie aus den Tiefen der Hölle!" „Hab ich schon erledigt und die Viecher nur ihres Interesses wegen aufbewahrt." „Dann zack zack hinfort mit dem Gewürm!" Der Roboter kippte alles auf der Platte, die zum Transport gedient hatte in den Creation Pod. Die Sekunde, die das Zeug brauchte um zersetzt zu werden musste Tinx mit einem Blick in den Pod seinen gesamten Willen zusammennehmen um den aufkommenden Brechreiz zu kompensieren. „Na schönen herzlichen Dank auch, Abyss! Dann lass mal hören, was du noch so in den Rettungskapseln gefunden hast!" „Keine Jackals und keinen weiteren Hunter mehr, nur Sangheili und Unggoy." „Sofort diskret und lückenlos entsorgen!" „Und wir haben eine unidentifizierte Lebensform." „Sofort her damit!" Abyss' Abbild bildete sich direkt über ihm. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir da herankommen, die Elektronik der Kapsel wurde durch den EMP extrem beschädigt und sie ist speziell gepanzert." „Also werden wir sie knacken müssen." „Richtig." „Wie lange?" „Zwei Stunden." „Dann an die Arbeit!"

_Seine MP suchte nach Zielen und fand schließlich eines. Ein Hüsteln später war der Grunt Geschichte, der eben noch panisch versucht hatte sich zu verstecken. Ein einziger in einem ganzen Heer von Soldaten, die die Allianz hierher geschickt hatte. Das hier mochte vor wenigen Wochen noch das Paradies gewesen sein, nun war es die realität gewordene Hölle. Es war eine verdammte Urwaldkugel, die auch zu allem Überfluss noch Regenzeit hatte, was ihnen jedoch sehr zu Pass kam, da der Regen sie besser tarnte. Sean, Vince und Drail schlossen auf. „Wo lang?" „Zum Kriesenherd.",sagte Drail überflüssigerweise, entsicherte seine S2 und Blickte über die vom Dschungel überwucherte Stadt. „Warum beim Henker mussten sie uns auf Ophelia III schicken?" „Weil kein anderer diesen Job übernehmen würde, nichtmal die Helljumper. Einen Guerilliakrieg im Urwald gegen einen mengenmäßig und technologisch überlegenen Feind musst du befehlen, da geht keiner freiwillig." „Aber wir sollen hier doch noch etwas anderes machen, oder?" „Richtig, wir sollen am Leben bleiben, nach Überlebenden- wenn es auf diesem Planeten überhaupt noch eine lebendige Seele gibt – suchen und bevor wir abziehen die Nuklearwaffe unter dem Sammelplatz der Allianz platzieren." „Wunderbar! Warum erschießt uns ONI nicht gleich, das wäre die sauberste Lösung und wir müssten uns am Ende nicht noch mit Malaria oder anderen ausgestorben geglaubten Dschungelkrankheiten herumschlagen." „Hör' auf zu maulen, Drail!" „Schnauze Vince!" Tinx nahm seinen Rucksack in die Hand, der für die Nuklearwaffe bestimmt war. „Ihr seit beide leise, oder ich löse das Problem sehr nachhaltig." Sean drehte sich um und sein Blick reichte um sie still werden zu lassen. „Also zurück zum Horchpunkt und von da aus Fallen basteln und Hinterhalte legen." Sie nickten und wollten grade in Richtung des Postens losschleichen, als ein gellendes Geräusch ertönte. „Das war ein Schrei.", sagte Vince. „Schlauberger.", sagte Sean genervt. „Drail, welche Richtung?" „Osten!" „Da sind doch nur noch die Ruinen. Ja, und unmengen Plätze um sich zu verstecken, also los!" Sie hasteten los und der Urwald überdeckte die Geräusche ihrer Schritte so sauber und gut, dass sie nicht aus Tarnungsgründen langsamer werden Schrei wurde mit jedem Schritt den sie machten lauter und deutlicher, denn er brach nicht ab. Es war der Schrei eines Kindes. Je näher sie der Position der Ruinenstadt kamen, desto vorsichtiger wurden sie. Schließlich konnten die durch die Bäume sehen, wie ein Kind - vielleicht sechs Jahre alt – von einem Elitekrieger gepackt in die Höhe gehalten und geschüttelt wurde. Daneben stand ein halbes Dutzend anderer Soldaten, Grunts und Jackals. Sean ballte symbolisch die Faust. Drail hob sein Gewehr, drückte ab und traf einen Grunt, wobei die Kugel diesen durchschlug und in dem hinter im stehenden Grunt zur Ruhe kam. Der Elite drehte sich zu seinem gefallenen Untergebenen um und verlor die Aufmerksamkeit. Diesen Moment brauchte es, sie aus dem Gebüsch feuern zu lassen und die restlichen Soldaten aufzuwischen, mit Ausnahme des Elitekriegers. Dieser nahm nun sein Plasmagewehr und hielt es dem Kind an den Kopf. Er drückte ab und..._

Tinx schoss schweißgebadet hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Emotionen wieder legten, doch schossen ihm dafür die Erinnerungen der gesamten Mission durch den Kopf. Ophelia III war zwei Monate lang umkämpft gewesen, einen Monat lang hatte er dort gekämpft. Als die Allianz sich schließlich dazu durchrang den gesamten Dschungel mit einer Übermacht zu stürmen und dies auf dem ganzen Planeten, weil sich auf dem ganzen Planeten Kriegsherde und Hinterhalte befunden hatten, hatte die Erde grünes Licht gegeben, Ophelia III mit Nuklearwaffen zu bombardieren und die Allianztruppen mitzunehmen, was tatsächlich passierte und einzigartig blieb. Dort wo zuvor Regen auf fruchtbaren Dschungel gefallen war, tobte nur noch der nukleare Winter in dem radioaktiven Grab, das der Planet geworden war. Ein Grab. Ein Grab für die Seelen all jener, die man nicht hatte bestatten können. Nun wurden diese um Jean Vince und Sean Redders reicher. Und er selbst, Tinx, war der einzige Überlebende der ursprünglichen Einheit. „Abyss? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" „Drei Stunden und 15 Minuten." „Fühlte sich weniger an. Ist das Wesen bereit zur Obduktion?" „Allerdings und das schneller als erwartet." Tinx streckte sich und legte seinen Waffengürtel wieder an. Dann schlich er gemächlich zum Terminal. „Abyss, woran lag es, dass wir die Panzerung vorher knacken konnten?" „Die Nanobots haben einen effizienten Weg gefunden die Moleküle der speziellen Panzerung aufzubrechen. Dabei habe ich Aufnahmen des Kapselinneren gemacht." „Auf mein Terminal." Ein Dutzend Bilder vom inneren der Ovalen Kapsel erschien, von der Zunächst ein quadratisches Hüllenelement entfernt worden war. „Meine Fresse.", murmelte Tinx, als im Inneren dutzende blutroter, mit den Wänden verbundener, hautloser Extremitäten, die im Inneren mit einer Kapsel von der Abmessung zweier hintereinander gestellrer Grunts von derselben Farbe verbunden waren. Bei der Sichtung der Bilder kam die Kapsel im Inneren aus verschiedenen Entfernungen und Winkeln vor. Dann kam zuletzt ein Bild, das Tinx die Nackenhaare zu Berge steigen lies: von der Inneren Kapsel war zu einem genauen Viertel die Hülle sauber und vorsichtig entfernt worden. Im inneren konnte Tinx ein gruntartiges Wesen, von derselben Größe mit vier Armen und einem bizarr geformten Kopf ausmachen, dem ebenso wie den Strukturen in seiner Umgebung die Haut fehlte. Auch unterschied sich das Wesen durch eine bizarre, gefurchte Kopfform. Was Tinx daran jedoch so erschrak, waren die Augen, geöffnet und mit einem bösartig intelligenten Glanz und einem Hass, der Tinx' Hand unwillkürlich zu einer MP in seinem Gürtel wandern lies. „Es ist tot.",sagte Abyss. „Es hat keine Biowerte, keine Wärme und weder Bioelektrizität noch Gehirnwellen." „Ich traue dem Ding nicht." „Meine Analyse sagt exakt dasselbe, aber es liegt seit einigen Minuten auf dem Operationstisch direkt vor meinen Augen. Obduktieren sie es und ich werde es auf saubere Art und Weise vernichten." „Dann wollen wir mal." „Ich habe bereits die Kaffeemaschine im Wartezimmer vor dem Saal eingeschaltet, dürfte in drei Minuten fertig sein." „Abyss, ich überlege ernsthaft daran, dich zu klauen und mit nach Hause zu nehmen." „Wieso?" „Weil du mitdenkst!", grinste Tinx und verließ sein Quartier.

Die Fury of the Storm II tauchte unter einem Impulslaserstrahl weg und drehte sich um 180 Grad. „Vollast und die EMP Bombe durch den vorderen Schacht mit Druck auswerfen!", donnerte Paladin. Die Antriebe zündeten und brachten sie ihrem Ziel, einer Ansammlung von Korvetten näher, die ihnen den Weg nach draußen versperrten. Solange die menschliche Flotte eingekeilt war, waren die Ausweichmöglichkeiten minimal. „Die schießen wieder! Hinter uns!", rief Berzerk. „Knapp ausweichen und das so, dass es ihre eigenen Schiffe erwischt!", donnterte Paladin. Screamer riss das Steuer brutal herum, was die Belastungsanzeige der Trägheitsdämpfer von unter 10% auf über 80% steigen lies. Das Impulslasergeschoss des Kreuzers hinter ihnen, so groß wie die Fury, schnitt um weniger als hundert Meter vorbei ohne selbst deren Schild zu berühren und krachte in eine der Fregatten der Allianz sowie eine Jägerstaffel, die im Weg gestanden hatte. Während die Jäger zerschmolzen wurden, wurde die Fregatte nur ihres Schildes beraubt und ein gutes Stück zurückgeworfen. „Beweg die EM-Bombe in den hinteren Schacht, zünde den Nachbrenner und flieg durch die Lücke, in der die Fregatte eben war!" „Roger!" Screamer, der nicht eine Sekunde vom Steuerknüppel gelassen hatte, machte erneut eine brutale Drehung, die die Belastungsanzeige knapp unter 100% trieb und lies die Fury durch das entstandene Loch fliegen. „Gib der Fregatte ein Dutzend unserer Raketen, bevor wir abdrehen, das Ei legen und wieder rein gehen!" „Roger!" Berzerk nahm die Fregatte ins Visier, markierte Antrieb und Plasmaturm für Raketen und lies die vorderen Werfer alles ausspeien, was darin war. „Munitionsreplikation läuft.", sagte Berzerk, während sich metallene Pfeile, auf Abgasspuren reitend auf das Ziel zuschossen. Einen Augenblick später explodierte der Plasmaturm der Fregatte, an dem ein Torpedo geladen worden war, dessen Plasma sich nun über die gesamte Panzerung verteilte. Der Antrieb des Schiffes hingegen bekam das größere Geschwader ab, dass sich nun durch den Antrieb in den Reaktor vorbohrte. Die Fregatte zerriss, doch die Fury hatte ihre Fracht bereits abgeladen und eine weitere brutale Drehung hinter sich. Einen Augenblick bei Vollast später war die Fury wieder in dem Käfig, den die Allianzschiffe um die Menschenflotte geschlossen hatte. „Zündung!", sagte Paladin kalt. Und Berzerk drückte den Schalter Augenblicklich blitzten die Schild der Allianzschiffe hinter ihnen auf und verloren einiges ihrer Kraft. Wo sie zusammenbrachen wurde das Feuer konzentriert. Doch ein anderes Ereignis zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen und Allianzler auf sich: Einer der Zerstörer aus Rafterrans Flotte, schoss brennend wie eine Fackel und schwer beschädigt in die Blockade. Die dortigen Allianzschiffe schossen hastig, erwischten jedoch nur die weniger ramponierte Frontpanzerung ohne einen Schaden anzurichten, der es noch gestoppt hätte. Der Zerstörer prallte auf einen Allianzträger, wo er zerschellte und in einem Feuerball, der etliche Schiffe ihrer Schilde beraubte und andere schwer beschädigte. Zwei Allianzschiffe, ein Ramponierter Zerstörer und eine Korvette überlebten das nicht, ebenso wie ein halbes Dutzend Jäger. Für wenige Sekunden standen sie lichterloh in Flammen, bevor sie ausgebrannt verloschen. „Flottenfunk!",sagte Fairy Angel. „Durchstellen!" , donnerte Paladin. Crushheads Stimme ertönte: „Ich setze einen Countdown, vor Ablauf der Zeit in den Slipstream zurückziehen, auf keinen Fall hier bleiben! Verballert alles was ihr habt in den folgenden zwei Minuten, danach Rückzug auf Zufallskursen!" Ein Countdown erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Slipspacematrix?" „Geladen und sprungbereit.", meldete Fairy Angel. „Dann krallen wir uns die Jäger hier drin und verziehen uns dann!" „Roger!" sagte Screamer, wobei er einen nicht sonderlich weniger brutalen Kurs setzte und drei Seraphs markierte. Eine Minute dauerte ihre Eliminierung, wobei das Meiste davon von der Flugzeit verschlungen wurde. Dann gab Paladin Sprungbefehl. Und die Welt um die Fury wurde dunkel...

Nach und nach zogen sich alle menschlichen Schiffe, die dazu in der Lage waren zurück. Zuletzt sprangen die leicht ramponierten Justicias Will und die Knuckleduster. Nur ein einziges Schiff blieb zurück. Die Defiance, von unzähligen Schüssen getroffen aber immernoch flugtauglich, zuletzt von der Crew an Bord verlassen, flog mit Vollast in die Ansammlung der Allianzschiffe die die Verfolgung der Menschen beginnen wollte und sich dafür formierte. Während des Gefechts hatten der eine oder andere Allianzler die Evakuierung der Crew des Schiffes mitbekommen und ebenso das Andocken von kleineren Frachtern der Schiffe, die Rafterran unterstanden, die sich wenig später ebenso zurückzogen. Es wunderte die Allianzer ebenso, dass während dieser Schlacht keine Nuklearwaffen zum Einsatz gekommen waren, doch diese Verwunderung wurde zu blankem Entsetzen unter den Befehlshabern jener Schiffe, die die Defiance scannten und dabei eine nicht zu übersehende Neutronenemission wahr nahmen. Doch es war zu spät noch etwas zu unternehmen, die hastig abgefeuerten Projektile verbrannten nur das Netz aus Metallverstrebungen um das eigentliche Schiff herum, das als Außenhangar gedient hatte. Doch auch der Rest verbrannte, nur in diesem Fall aus sich heraus, tödlich für die sich sammelnden Allianzler und in einem nuklearen Feuerball...

Kapitel 28 Teil 3

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Feather on the Wind

Unbekanntes System im Allianzterritorium

Jetzt

Der Einfluss des Aristokraten Shoromee war beeindruckend, zumindest aus der Sicht von Rodriguez. Kurz nach Eintrittes der Korvette in den Normalraum hatten zwei Kreuzer, drei Zerstörer und ein Superträger Formation um das Schiff angenommen und flogen in dessen Tempo in Richtung der Station, die den Stützpunkt des Systemes ausmachte. Als sie den Eingang der Station erreichten, teilte sich die Formation und lies die Feather on the Wind gradeaus zum Prioritätsdock weiterfliegen und andocken. Beim Aussteigen nahmen sie acht schwarz gepanzerte Elitekrieger in Empfang, ausgerüstet mit Plasmagewehren. Der Anführer, ein Hüne in weißer Panzerung führte sie durch Violett lackierte Metallgänge ins innere des Komplexes und hin zu einer Transitröhre, in der eine Bahn wartete und sie durch eine gepanzerte Röhre zu einer weiteren Haltestelle brachte die – wie Rodriguez schätzte – in der Mitte der Station lag. Sie wurden in einen Saal geführt, eine Empore über dem eigentlichen, Gewaltigen Saal mit einer etwa zwanzig Meter hohen Decke, erhellt von bläulichen Kristalllampen, die sich den den Chromüberzogenen Waffen, die unterhalb der Empore getragen wurden und den Blank polierten Rüstungen überall im Raum spiegelten. Auf der Empore standen Sangheili, einer Golden gepanzert und einer in der Robe der Aristokraten. Unter ihnen, im Saal standen Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende Sangheili und Unggoy jedes nur denkbaren Ranges. Der golden gepanzerte rezitierte etwas, dass Rodriguez nicht verstand, währen der Sangheili in Aristokratenrobe herüber trat. Die Robe mochte ihm Würde und den Anschein von Zerbrechlichkeit geben, doch dieser Schein wurde aufgehoben, je näher der Aristokrat der Gruppe kam. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer gewachsen als die meisten Sangheili im Raum, die Muskelstränge die man bei seinen Bewegungen sehen und sonst nur erahnen konnte waren mächtig und in seinen Augen brannte ein jugendliches Feuer. Kriegeraugen, das sah Rodriguez selbst über die 200 Meter Distanz die zwischen ihnen lag. „Nori." „Vater." Zwei Worte, gesprochen zwischen dem Aristokraten und dem Feldmeister Shoromee. Der Aristokrat trat näher und legte Shoromee einen Arm um die Schulter, wobei dieser dasselbe tat. Dann lösten sie sich. „Ihr müsst Tyormee sein." „Das bin ich." Der Aristokrat wandte sich Rodriguez zu. „Sentenza Rodriguez, Pilot." Der Aristokrat nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. Offensichtlich war dieser Sangheili besser über die Gepflogenheiten der Menschen informiert als Rodriguez gedacht hatte. „Anya Yee, ebenfalls Pilotin." Der Aristokrat wiederholte die Geste. Die Unggoy salutierten und nannten ihre Namen. „Ihr müsst nicht sprechen, aber wenn ihr ein paar Worte an die Menge Richtet wäre das sehr nützlich.", sagte der Aristokrat zu den Menschen. Rodriguez schluckte. Entweder würden sie hier bald mit einem Arsch voll Schiffe einen offenen Bürgerkrieg anzetteln oder den Tag nicht überleben.

Obwohl der Kaffee, den Tinx sich als Reaktion auf den Anblick in den Schlund schüttete siedend heiß war, vertrieb er die Kälte, die der Blick des Wesens, der sich in seine Augen zu bohren schien nicht im geringsten. Augen, die vor Hass brannten, selbst über den Tod hinaus. Dieses Wesen war eine Art Polymisantrop gewesen. Tinx war sich in Gedanken der Wortneuschöpfung bewusst. Ein Misantrop war derjenige, der die Spezies, der er angehörte abgrundtief hasste, demnach würde dieses Wesen alles hassen, was jemals weit genug entwickelt war um Atmosphäre zu atmen. _Eigenartig was man alles aus einem Blick ableiten kann_, dachte Tinx und packte ein Tablett mit Sezierwerkzeug. Das darauf liegende Messer in der Hand schnitt er in die aus Sehnen des Wesens – denn Haut hatte es nicht – und nahm sich vom Ansatz der Beine zum entgegengesetzten Schultergelenk. Er brauchte mehrere identische Schnitte, doch nach fünf Schnitten in derselben Kerbe gab das steinharte Muskelgewebe nach und den Blick auf den Organbeutel frei. Tinx sah ein Herz und einen so vollkommen kugelförmigen Organbau, dass es schien, als habe ein verrückter Mathematiker eine Kugel in Biomasse gegossen. Tinx besah sich das Herz von den doppelten Ausmaßen eines menschlichen von Außen, lies Abyss ein paar Fotos und Scans machen und setzte dann das Skalpell an. Obgleich er viel Kraft anwandte und kraft und Technik zusammenarbeiten lies, schnitt die Klinge nicht mehr als drei Millimeter ins innere des Organes. „Was zum Henker ist das?" Abyss richtete einen der Sensoren im Operationssaal darauf aus. „Eine extrem starke Ablagerung einer Siliziumkristallstruktur, an die Metallatome aller Art gebunden sind." „Du willst mir nicht zufällig sagen, dass das die Organische Antwort auf die Panzerplatte ist?" „Sehr scharf erkannt, Tactical Commander." „Haben wir zufällig einen Schneidbrenner hier?" Abyss erkannte, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage war. Tinx wandte sich dem anderen Organ zu. Er setzte das Skalpell auf der empfindlichen Haut um die Kugel an. Diesmal gab es keinen Widerstand. Das Messer schnitt durch bis ins Zentrum des Organes... Und brachte eine Atombombe mit zerstörtem Zünder zu Tage. Tinx bekam das im ersten Moment nicht mit. Im Inneren des Organes befand sich eine Art roter, feinkörniger Brei. „Abyss?" „Scan läuft." Tinx nahm das Zeug näher in Augenschein, setzte das Skalpell im Inneren an, um einen Teil der Masse herauszuschneiden, doch das Messer sank einfach hinein, ohne jeden Widerstand. Tinx kippte die Messerklinge und brachte eine Schneide voll des inhaltes ins Licht der Lampen. Er blickte konzentriert und angestrengt zugleich auf das, was auf der gekippten Messerschneide liegen geblieben war. Einen Augenblick lang schien es ihm, als würde der Brei aus sich heraus und als winzige einzelne Partikel aktiv werden. Dieser Gedanke und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis, dass das aus dem Kontext des Körpers des Wesens garnicht einmal so unwarscheinlich war, lies ihn reden. „Abyss, bitte teste diese Masse auf Aktivitäts- und Tauglichkeitsmuster, wie die Nanomaterie sie verwendet!" „Roger." Über das Hologramm der KI, das aus dem winzigen Projektor am Rand das Saals erschien liefen drei Spalten mit verschiendenen mathematischen Symbolen. „Keine aktivität, aber Tauglichkeit besteht. Ihre Intuition ist in diesem Fall berechtigt, bei der Masse handelt es sich um biologische Nanomaterie und das Organ, dem sie entstammt ist gleichzeitig Lunge, Magen und Mutagendrüse." „Du meinst, dass es sämtliche Organe bis auf das Herz ersetzt hat?" „Das ist offensichtlich, Tactical Commander. Und bei Bionanotechnologie ist ebenso denkbar, dass der Träger eines solchen Organes in der Lage ist, seinen Körper und Organismus nach Belieben zu Formen. Die nächste Stufe organischer Evolution. Dass die Allianz nicht über die Technologie verfügt so etwas zu züchten und das sich soetwas nicht aus sich heraus entwickelt lässt zwei Schlüsse zu." Tinx ging ein Licht auf. „Entweder wurde es von den Blutsvätern gezüchtet, oder es gehört selbst zu besagter Rasse." „Ich vermute den ersten Schluss." „Zu welchem Zweck?" „Zu welchem Zweck verschwenden wir Menschen spaltbares nukleares Material, dass unsere Zivilisation auf die nächsten 200 Jahre mit Energie versorgt hätte?" „Als Massenvernichtungswaffen." „Sehr richtig. So wie ich die Daten der verschiedenen Scans auswerte, hat es ein extrem ausgebildetetes Nervensystem und Gehirn wie es einen nahezu perfekten Muskelapparat hat." „Du willst mir sagen, dass wir hier die Creme de la Creme der Kriegszüchtungen vor uns haben, oder?" „Richtig." „Auf wie effizient schätzt du es?" „Ich glaube wir müssen hier nicht über etwas reden, was aus genetischen Gründen Sieben Divisionen Helljumper aufwiegen kann. Und es kann theoretisch aus seinen Opfern ebenso viele Divisionen seiner selbst erstellen." „Da hast du Recht." Eine Lange Pause trat ein, in der Tinx erneut in die Bauchhöle des Wesens blickte. „Bleibt nur die Frage, wie das Vieh in die Rettungskapsel kam." „Einfach denkbar." „Schieß los Abyss!" „Die Allianz hat Blutsväter Technologie geboren und nachgezüchtet. Und dummerweise haben sie den Fehler gemacht, sich mit ihm anzulegen." „Du meinst, dass es von der Forschungsbasis kam?" „Allerdings. Und den Einsatzplänen der Allianz nach haben sie eine Elitetruppe dort hinein geschickt." „Selbstmord." „Offensichtlich. Und dann entkam das Vieh kurz bevor wir die Basis mit dem Festungsschiff zerstört haben." „Und woran ist es gestorben?" Abyss schwieg und dutzende mathematische Symbole flossen über seinen holographischen Körper. „Ich vermute, dass der EMP des detonierenden Reaktors des Festungsschiffes die Bioassembler des Wesens außer gefecht gesetzt haben. Und dadurch konnte sein Körper nicht mehr versorgt werden." „Klingt plausibel." Tinx straffte sich. „Was nun?", fragte Abyss. „Ich will, dass es in eine speziell gepanzerte, von dir konstruierte Crykammer mit dem einen oder anderen Spielzeug darin gepackt und eingefroren wird. Dann werfen wir die Kammer im nächsten Gefecht aus und jagen BERZERKs drauf." „Klingt effizient." „Was anderes kommt nicht in Frage. Dann fang an! Ich werde mir derweil etwas zu essen gönnen." „Wird erledigt." Tinx warf einen – wie er dachte – letzten Blick in die Augen des Wesens. Es würde nicht der letzte werden, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Tinx gönnte sich einen weiteren Blick auf die Statusmonitore der Besatzung. Haverson trainierte, Johannesen schlief, die verbliebenen Unggoy saßen zusammen und spielten und Walkers Truppe machte die Kantine unsicher. Erleichtert nicht alleine essen zu müssen, ging Tinx in Richtung der Kantine.

Epilog Kapitel 28

Es kam wieder zu sich. Es lag auf Metall mit metallenen Wänden um sich her, eine klaffende Wunde im Leib. Diese schloss sich, während es sich umsah. Wartungsroboter, standen ungenutzt herum, blutiges operationsgerät lag auf einem Tablett in der Ecke und neben ihm stand ein Terminal. Keine Kameras. Es rollte sich vom Tisch und baute einen elektrischen Kontakt zwischen dem Terminal und seinem Körper auf. Die Dateisysteme, in die es eintauchte, waren wesentlich komplizierter als die der Allianz, und so gut geschützt, dass es selbst für es fraglich war, ob der Zugriff möglich war. Doch damit hielt es sich nicht auf. Es suchte nach Stellen, an denen es sich Information holen konnte. Das hier war nicht die Allianz, vielleicht die Menschen? Wie konnten sie derart komplizierte Computer erschaffen, wenn sie der Allianz unterlegen waren? In einem temporären Sicherungsverzeichnis fand es Daten und tauchte ein. Ein Bündnis. Drei Kreuzer. Alpha Lyrae. Hybrid. Blutsväter. Abyss. Angriff. Guerillia. Erde. Verlust. Es tauchte auf. Einen Momet lang war es gerührt von dem gesehenen. Sie waren gegen seine unrechtmäßigen Schöpfer vorgegangen und wollten sie erledigen. Es fand ein weiteres ungesichertes Modul. Eine Ablage zur „Fütterung" der Slipspacematrix. Es kontrollierte die Koordinaten und glich sie mit denen ab, die in den Gedächtnissen jener waren, die er getötet und deren Hirne er in sich aufgenommen hatte. Es war ein wenig verteidigtes System nahe dem Zentrum des Allianzgebietes. Doch es war kein taktisch wichtiges Ziel. Umringt von Bastionen der Allianz. Dort zuzuschlagen war wie in einen Hinterhalt zu fliegen. Besser war ein Angriff auf ein Ziel, wo die Allianz absolut keinen erwarten würde: die zentrale Werft der Allianz. Ein Ausgleich für Reach der Menschen. Es fütterte die Daten des Systems in das Verzeichnis. Dann hinterließ es eine Nachricht im ersten Modul. „Mein Geschenk an euch.". Dann verließ es das System und kehrte in die Realität zurück. In dem Moment, da das System verlassen wurde, spürte es eine andere Anwesenheit im System. Es war verfolgt worden. Die Organische Brücke zum Terminal wurde zurückgezogen und es sah sich hastig im Zimmer um. Die Wartungsroboter – vorher inaktiv – waren in während seines kurzen Abstechers in seine Richtung ungeschwenkt und hatten ihre Kameras auf es gerichtet. Der Reflex alle Beobachter auszuschalten schlug sich binnen von Sekundenbruchteilen in seinem inneren nieder und die beiden Schwänze in Richtung der Bots. Ein Satz, ein Dutzend kaum sichtbarer Bewegungen und schon waren die Roboter in einen Haufen zerrissenes und verbogenes Metall verwandelt worden. Der Fluchtreflex zwang es, sich durch die Tür des Raumes zu brechen und sich im dahinterliegenden Korridor in einen Wartungsgang in der Decke zu flüchten. Von diesem Punkt an war der Anfang vom Ende unabwendbar...

Kapitel 29

Hybride Ängste, Tranzendentes Grauen und ein Trauma

„I am war, I am pain, I am all you've ever slain

I am tears in your eyes, I am grief, I am lies

I am pure, I am true, I am all over you,

I am laugh, I am smile, I am the Earth defiled,

I am the cosmic storm, I am the tiny worm,

I am fear in the night, I am bringer of light."

Dimmu Borgir (Norwegische Melodic-Black-Metal-Band), „Puritania"

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss, Messe

Slipspace zwischen zwei Systemen der Allianz

Jetzt

_Da saß sie. Entspannt und ruhig, das schwarze Haar ihre Schultern umspielend und sah ihn an. Die Kulisse war ein Wartungsgang, sie saß auf einer Metalltreppe. Ihre Augen, obgleich von tiefen Ringen unterlaufen, schimmerten aus ihrem Gesicht hervor, von dem nur die blasse, helle Haut signifikant war. Sie war schmal, dafür recht groß gebaut und wirkte so zerbrechlich, als müsste er fürchten, dass sie unter seiner Umarmung starb. „Wie immer.",dachte er. Augen kreuzten sich. „Da bist du also wieder.",sagte sie mit einer Stimme weich wie Seide und einem kalten Unterton, der einen Vorwurf hinein legte. „Du verlässt mich und kommst wieder wann immer du willst." „Ich muss. Ich werde gebraucht um Leben zu retten.", hörte er sich selbst reden und spürte den sarkastischen Wiederspruch darin. Nein, er war nicht fort um Leben zu retten, er war fort gewesen um welches zu nehmen, um zu Morden und zu Brandschatzen in der Hoffnung eine Katastrophe abzuwenden. Sie blickte ins nichts und lächelte traurig. „Läufst du vor mir weg, oder vor dir selbst?" „Ich laufe nicht weg." „Doch das tust du. Wenn du es nicht tun würdest, wärst du längst wieder bei mir." „Aber?" „Du fliehst vor dir selbst, vor deiner Vergangenheit und deinen Taten. Offen gestanden würde ich das auch tun, aber dass du dich in Arbeit vergräbst um von mir und alledem loszukommen, das ist einfach nur noch kindisch. Du willst nicht mehr schlafen um nicht von mir zu träumen. Fürchtest du mich sosehr?" Ihre Stimme hatte sich von der müden Trauer in eine provokation gewandelt, hinter der unumstößlich Wut lag. „Dachtest du tatsächlich, du könntest mir entkommen? Wenn es hochkommt geht das eine Zeit lang, doch immernoch hast du diese dunkelen Grüfte deiner Seele, die in deinem Kopf versiegelt liegen und du hast so viele davon, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass du noch nicht wahnsinnig bist." „Was willst du?" „Was ich immer will, wenn ich bei dir bin, dir Vergebung anbieten." „Warum sollte ich das brauchen?" „Willst du mich beleidigen? Ich weiß wie es in deinem Inneren aussieht! Nur dadurch, dass du um Vergebung bittest und sie von mir bekommst, wirst du frei von der Schuld, wegen der du derart leidest." „Aber..." „Ich komme wieder. Und vergesse nicht, wenn das was dich quält frei wird, dann wärst du tot besser dran!" Sie lachte freudlos. Kalt. Grausam. Um ihr Genick zeichnete sich ein Strick aus Schatten ab, der sie emporhob und ihr Gesicht eine Sekunde lang verzerrte und dann erschlaffen lies. Die Schatten an den Wänden des Ganges verformten sich und starrten ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Den Augen des Wesens..._

Tinx fuhr hoch, diesmal von schierer Angst gejagt. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefasst und seinen Puls auf Normale Geschwindigkeit reduziert hatte. Er war offensichtlich nach seiner kurzen Mahlzeit am Tisch des Speisesaales eingeschlafen. Walker und die anderen waren verschwunden. Walker. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Tinx an die Dinge die Tinx Walker und den Jungs aus seinem Leben erzählt hatte, wie der Krieg ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Doch das schlimmste der gesamten Situation hatte er nicht erzählt. Wie er nach Hause gekommen war, seinen zweiten Landurlaub zu feiern und als Begrüßung die Leiche seiner Verlobten in seiner Wohnung vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte sich erhängt, einen Brief an ihn zu ihren Füßen, in dem sie ihm ihre Situation darlegte: da er sich durch den Krieg sosehr verändert hatte, war ihre letzte Unterstützung weggebrochen. Verwandte hatte sie keine, weil sie eine Waise gewesen war, keine Freund und durch Tinx' weggang hatte sie alles verloren. Sarah. Ihr Name war Sarah. Gewesen. Sie war tot und Tinx hatte sich seit jenem Augenblick gefühlt, als wäre ein Teil von ihm mit ihr gestorben. Um zu überleben und nicht zusammenzubrechen hatte er seine Erinnerungen verdrängt und all das tief begraben, er hatte gnadenlos sein müssen zu sich selbst. Und jetzt kam alles das wieder hoch. Tinx verdrängte den Gedanken, als ein Alarmton aus den Lautsprechern hallte. Code rot. „Was ist los Abyss?" „Sofort alle Mann auf der Brücke sammeln!" Tinx sprang auf und lief. Wenige Minuten später traf er auf der Brück ein. Jeder der sich auf der Abyss befunden hatte war nun hier. Nein, nicht jeder. Zwei der Grunts fehlten. „Was ist los, Abyss?", wiederholte Tinx. Abyss verschloss die Türen zur Brücke. „Das Wesen, welches sie seziert haben, ist verschwunden. Ich habe eine Aufnahme davon wie es..." „WAS?" Tinx war wie vom Donner gerührt und glaubte sich in einem weiteren Alptraum. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand wanderten zu einem Realitätscheck an die Haut der Linken und gruben den Daumen- und den Zeigefingernagel ins Fleisch. Es stach. Er war wach, keine Zeichen von Halluzination und das Ausmaß dieser Erkenntnis, kombiniert mit dem, was zuvor gesagt wurde war noch schockierender. „HEILIGE SCHEIßE!" Abyss wiederholte. „Ich habe eine Videosequenz, davon gemacht wie es sich ins System einzuhacken versucht hat." „Ein verfickter Organischer Computer ist es obendrein auch noch, was?" „Allerdings, aber nicht gut genug meine mutierenden Sicherheitscodes zu knacken." „Beruhigend." „Ich muss sie jedoch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es sich in die Koordinatenablage des Shaw-Fujikawa- Antriebs gehackt hat." „Aber wir nutzen doch das Allianz-System, oder? Dann betrifft uns das nicht, weil die Datensätze inkompatibel sind." Abyss' Hologramm und dessen rot glühende Augen sahen gnadenlos auf ihn herab. „Negativ. Ich habe die Systeme zusammengeschaltet und eine Überbrückung geschaffen, um genauer steuern zu können." „Aber wieso ist das System nicht so gut gesichert gewesen, dass es darauf zugreifen konnte?" "Weil einzig ein externer Zugriff relevant gewesen wäre und dieser Angriff von Innen kam. Außerdem darf das System über die Innensysteme nicht so stark gesichert sein, dass eine schnelle Datenänderung beeinträchtigt ist." Tinx schwieg und dachte nach. „Wohin fliegen wir jetzt?" Über Abyss' Hologramm rasten mathematische Symbole und Zahlen. „Allianzterritorium. Innerer Sektor. Unbekanntes System. Selbst in den Sternenkarten der Allianz nicht benannt." „Könnte ein Hinweis sein. Irgendwelche Anomalien verzeichnet in dem Sektor? Ein Schwarzes Loch, Ein Pulsar, eine strahlungsintensive Sonne oder ein Nebel mit toxischer Strahlung?" „Negativ." „Dann sehen wir uns das an. Für den Guerilliakampf ist es sowieso besser, wenn wir dann zuschlagen, wenn es niemand erwartet." „Aber wir haben in diesem Wesen andere Probleme." „Wo sind die anderen beiden Unggoy?" „Ich vermute, dass sie die ersten Opfer unseres Guerillieros im Schiff sind." „Hättest du das nicht zeitlich verhindern können? Hättest du es nicht aufhalten oder Orten können?" „Es geht im Schatten. Es nimmt die Wege, die nicht überwacht sind: Wartungsgänge, Luftschächte und sonstiges." „Kannst du nicht die Atmosphäre aus allem außer der Brücke abziehen?" „Negativ. Wir sind im Slipspace und wenn ich hier atmosphäre ablasse, kann es sein, dass wir herausgeschleudert werden und Irgendwo wieder herauskommen." Tinx nickte schweigen. Walker umfasste den Griff seiner MP, die er an der Seite trug. „Einen Vorschlag wie wir es besiegen können?" Wieder Mathematische Symbole, doch dieses Mal liefen sie nicht über die Schatten, die ein Gesicht mit den beiden glühenden Augen bildeten, sondern über einen unförmigen Block aus Schatten, der waberte und sich viele Male in einer Sekunde verformte. Abyss schien derart bei der Arbeit, dass er keine Kapazitäten auf sein Hologramm verwendete, was für eine KI eine besondere Leistung war, die in seinem Fall noch besonderer schien. Schließlich kam eine Antwort, doch die Audiosysteme ließen das ganze unaufgelöst und verzerrt klingen. „Die Nervenbahnen sind sein Schwachpunkt. Es ist empfindlich gegenüber jeglicher form von Energiewellen in einer bestimmten Frequenz, die es normalerweise zur Orientierung nutzt. Wenn man es mit hochenergiewellen der Frequenz beschießt, dürfte es das Wesen bei der richtigen Dosis außer Gefecht setzen." „Dann entwickele Pläne für Hochenergiewellengeschütze und überlege dir noch andere Schwachpunkte. Wenn du fertig bist werden wir ein Arsenal von solchen Waffen bauen müssen, um dem Vieh beizukommen." „Warum können wir es nicht einfach so niederschlagen?", fragte Haverson, doch Tinx drehte sich zu ihm um. „Keine Chance, nicht einmal du wärest schnell genug um dich mit dem Wesen zu messen. Außerdem bringt herkömmliche Munition nichts, es kann sich regenerieren, und wie ich vermute, verdammt schnell." „Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als warten." „Im Moment zumindest."

Scythe bleckte die Zähne. Er bewegte das Schiff, die Hände an den Kontrollen, mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen bei einer Herztransplantation vorwärts. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, doch er war zu sehr in die Konzentration verbissen als dass er ihn hatte abwischen können. „Und?" „Was wohl, ‚Moth?", antwortete er ohne aufzublicken. „Ich habe es gleich." „Du weißt, dass unsere Anzüge lang genug dicht halten um uns da rein zu bringen." Scythe rollte mit den Augen. „Wir werden uns zwischen die Hangartore klemmen, erst dann kannst du da rein. Außerdem sind unsere Anzüge nicht getarnt. Die werden uns kommen sehen und die Schilde hochschalten, nicht mit mir, mein Lieber." „Warum sind wir denn nicht zusammen mit den Anderen gesprugen?" „Ganz einfach, weil wir zu weit von ihren Sprungpods weg waren." „Und jetzt müssen wir uns eine Covie- Korvette krallen um hier weg zu kommen?" „Nörgel nicht ‚rum, oder willst du, dass wir beide hier verrecken?" Moth schwieg. „Habs ja gleich." „Warum sind wir auch nicht auf der Fury mitgeflogen?" „Weil mir ein Tarnschiff deutlich lieber ist." „Was zum Henker hast du...", doch Moth konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Scythe bereits ein „Drin." Verlauten lies." Beide setzten sie die Helme auf ihre Anzüge, packten ihre Waffen, öffneten die Schleuse des Interceptors und stießen sich ab. Vor ihnen lag der luftleere Raum des Shuttleports der Allianzkorvette, zwischen deren metallene Hangartore Scythe den Abfangjäger manövriert hatte. Keine Soldaten am Dock. „Warum auch?",dachte Scythe, „Die haben maximal 30 Mann an Bord dieses Schiffes und erwarten keinen Angriff." „Auf den Boden zwischen die Fracht!", sagte Scythe über Funk durch und Moth's riesenhafte Gestalt bewegte sich schwerelos auf die Frachtkisten in der Ecke zu. Scythe segelte ihm hinterher und schaltete dabei schaltete die Kontrollen seines Anzuges um. Seine Neuralschnittstelle war nun mit der Steuerung des Abfangjägers, dessen Piloten sie bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen waren. „Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir etwas Luft bekommen!" Scythe nutzte die Steuerdüsen des Jägers zündete danach den Antrieb, der das Schiff wenige Meter von der eigentlichen Panzerung entfernt über die Oberfläche der Korvette fliegen lies. Die Tarnung des Jägers kam nicht mit, doch das war auch garnicht notwendig. Scythe zog den Jäger aus der Schildzone, sah durch die Kameras des Jägers, wie die Schilde der Korvette aufflammten. Er lies das Schiff die letzten sechs Hellfire-Vakuumnapalmraketen Feuern, bevor es den Kurs änderte und Abstand zur Korvette gewann. Schilde blitzten auf und das Trostpflaster aus Napalm verschmorte daran. War eh nicht mehr als ein Lockvogel. Er sah auf den Kontrollen, dass die Korvette ihren Impulslaserturm lud. Sie Schossen. Scythe lies seinen jäger nur wenige Meter unter dem Schuss wegtauchen. Die Bilder in seinem Helm flimmerten einen Moment lang und bevor das Geschütz der Korvette seinen Kühlzyklus beendet hatte, wurde der Jäger wieder zur Korvette hin gedreht und feuerte seine vier 50mm Gatlingguns ab. Schilde blitzen auf und Explosivgeschosse detonierten daran. Scythe schaltete den Nachbrenner zu und brachte das kleine Schiff auf Kollisionskurs. Diesmal verfehlte der Laser nicht, sondern traf mitten ins Ziel. Die folgende explosion riss das Cockpit mitsamt dessen spezieller Panzerung auseinander, beschädigte die restlichen Sektionen jedoch nicht, die allerdings in der entweichenden Atmosphäre brannten. Doch der Jäger blieb sauber auf Kurs. Präventiv wurden die metallenen Hangartore geschlossen und versiegelt und Scythe sah nun nur noch die Kamera, die er eben von seinem Schiff abgestoßen hatte das Geschehen filmen. Der Jäger traf auf die geschwächten Schilde der mittelsektion der Korvette und explodierte. Jedoch nicht ohne diese mit sich zu nehmen. Die Innenschleuse zum Hangar wurde geöffnet, Atmosphäre drang hinein und die Schwerkraft setzte ein. „Jetzt!" Scythe und Moth sprangen hinter den Kisten hervor und schossen auf die Allianzler – vier Grunts und einen Jackal – die mit dem Nachsehen beauftragt worden waren. Sie schoben sich durch die Tür. „Unser Schiff!", knurrte Scythe. Moth nickte und hob die Faust. „Dann schmeißen wir die ungebetenen Gäste in unserem neuen Schiff einmal raus!"

Teil 2

[ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT]

Unbekanntes System

Korvette der Allianz

Der Elitekrieger auf dem Boden war nervös. Er sah die Leichen der Gruntleichen in der Tür liegen und richtete sein Plasmagewehr an der Kreuzung an der er stand hin und her, drehte sich in verschiedene Richtungen und stellte sicher, dass wo er war keine Feinde standen. Sie standen auch nicht. Und er hatte nicht nach oben in den Lüftungsschacht gesehen. Gnadenlos lies sich Scythe von der Leiter des Schachtes fallen, die Klingen an seinen Armen ausgeklappt und erwischte sein Ziel, welches noch nicht einmal die Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Scythe hob seine Waffen und schlich weiter. „Nightmoth, wie viele?" „Ich komme mittlerweile auf 10." „12. Wir sollten uns also wieder zusammenziehen!" „Keine Kritik. Ich komme zu deiner Markierung." „Und mach alles platt was dir in die Quere kommt!"

Nightmoth war nicht allzu sehr beansprucht von dem was seine Gegner ihm boten. Hier war ein Grunt, dessen Schädel unter seiner Faust brach, dort ein Jackal gewesen, der zu dumm gewesen war um eine hinter seinen Schild gefallene Granate wegzuwerfen. Vorsichtig schlich er mit offenen Augen und Ohren durch das Schiff in Richtung des Reaktorraumes. Die Tür öffnete sich. Durch den Spalt der sich langsam und lautlos öffneten Türen waren zwei Elitekrieger und ein Grunt zu sehen. Der eine Sangheili handtierte an einem Gerät des Raumes, der andere, schwarz gepanzert, stand an einem holopanel und der Grunt schlief in einer Ecke. Perfekt. Moth legte die Hand an das Messer, das Paladin ihm gegeben hatte und schlich geduckt los. Der handtierende blau gepanzerte war das nähere Ziel. Lautlos und mit fließenden Bewegungen pirschte der über zwei Meter große Nightmoth sich heran. Seine linke nahm das Messer und die Rechte hob sich synchron zum Hals des Sangheili. Blitzartig schlossen sich Moth's Finger um den Nacken seines abgelenkten Feindes und die Linke trieb das Messer in die Seite des Halses seines Gegners und stoppte erst, als dieses einen zwischen den Wirbeln gelegenen Nerv durchtrennt hatte. Der Sangheili sackte zusammen, und der schwarze wirbelte herum, doch blickte er nun in die Öffnung von Moth's Shotgun. Es Klickte und eine Ladung Schrot prasselte auf die im letzten Moment aktiv wurden. Und sie hielten stand. Die Hände des Sangheili zuckten zu dessen Plasmagewehr, an seiner Seite, doch Moth drückte erneut ab und warf die leere Shotgun hinterher. Diesmal brachen die Schilde und die Leere Waffe traf den Sangheili am Kopf. Moth stürmte los, warf mit aller Macht gegen den Sangheili und brachte ihn zu Fall. Das Plasmagewehr rollte über den Boden, ein Schuss löste sich, traf dort wo der andere Sangheili eine Abdeckplatte entfernt hatte um die Elektronik zu warten und scholz Drähte. Moth landete auf dem Boden über dem Sangheili und spannte dessen Hände mit den wie in einem Schraubstock ein. Der Sangheili wehrte sich gewaltig, doch der massige und panzergleich gebaute Moth war ihm ebenbürtig. Rasch wandte der Elitekrieger eine Kampftechnik an, die die beiden – immernoch ineinander verkeilt - über den Boden rollen lies und auf das Plasmagewehr zuhielt. Sie kamen nahe der Waffe zum stehen und Moth war immernoch oben auf – spürte, dass er den ungeheueren Kräften des Elitekriegers nicht mehr lange entegenhalten konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die eingespannte rechte des Sangheili trotz seiner Krafteinwirkung auf die Waffe zuglitt. Noch war die Hand nur zwanzig zentimeter von der Waffe entfernt. Noch fünfzehn. Zehn. Fünf. Die Waffe war gepackt. Milimeter um Millimeter richtete sich die Waffe auf Moth aus. Augen kreuzten einander. Moth's mutiertes Auge konnte den Triumph in den brennenden Augen des Sangheili sehen... und wie sie erschlafften, als sich eine Klinge durch seinen Schädel bohrte. Eine Klinge, die an einem Armschutz befestigt war. „Dachte ich könnte helfen." Moth raffte sich auf, verkrampft durch die plötzlich verschwindende Gegenkraft. „Verdammt, du hast uns wieder den Arsch gerettet." „Yep." Scythe lies die Klinge wieder in ihrer Halterung verschwinden. „Und ich habe den Rest aufgemischt. Wir sind jetzt alleine. Das ist jetzt entgültig unser Schiff. Dann wollen wir mal hier weg." Scythe blickte auf die Holokonsole. „Shit. Wir haben ein technisches Problem im Zubringer zur Slipspacematrix." Moth wies auf die entfernte Abdeckung mit den zerschmolzenen Leitungen. „Verdammt. Sieht nach Arbeit aus." „Und ich bin kein Techniker." „Aber ich kenne mich mit sowas aus." In Moths Kopf wirbelte es. Scythe, der alles zu wissen schien wenn es ums Töten und selbst verarzten ging. Scythe, der seine Waffen selbst baute. Scythe, der die Anatomie der Allianz extrem gut kannte. Scythe, von dem keiner wusste, woher er kam. Scythe, der sich jetzt auch noch mit der Technik der Allianz auskannte. Moth packte die leere Schrotflinte. Scythe wusste nicht, dass sie leer war. Aber dennoch war sie ein Druckmittel um Antworten zu bekommen. „Scythe. Wer bist du wirklich?" Der Angesprochene schien vollkommen entspannt. „Leg die Flinte weg. Ich sag es dir auch so, wo wir grade hier sind." Moth lies die Waffe fallen. „Gut. Dann fangen wir mal an. Was willst du wissen?" „Was hast du gemacht bevor du Mitglied der Kolonie wurdest?" „Die Sache fing damit an, dass ich von ONI angeworben wurde. Sie erkannten mein Talent und durch den Krieg mit der Allianz wurden viele ... Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten mö haben mich von einem morbiden Agenten zu einem Auftragskiller gemacht, mich zwei Jahre lang ausgebildet. Sie haben mich dazu benutzt die Abtrünnigen Kolonien zu infiltrieren und die Ranghöchsten sauber zu erledigen um den UNSC zu stärken. Schließlich haben sie mir einfach nicht mehr gut genug bezahlt. Ich habe diese Scheiße nur wegen der Kohle gemacht und eines schönen Tages werde ich in eine Konferenz gerufen, in der mir gesagt wird, dass die Penner von ONI meine Bezüge mir nichts dir nichts durch zehn teilen. Und ich bin beim nächsten Auftrag abgehauen. Dummerweise war das Shuttle in dem sie mich losgeschickt haben Schrottreif – was eben neues an der Front gebraucht wurde – und ich bin in der Kolonie stecken geblieben. Von da an bin ich einer von euch gewesen." „Also hatte der Kerl doch recht, der besoffen von dir erzählt hatte." „Habe ich es jemals geleugnet? Ich sehe jetzt zu, dass ich das Ding hier wieder flott kriege und dann ab hinter den anderen her." „Du willst zurück zur Erde und sie verteidigen. Mercenary?" „Keine Menschheit, kein Profit."

Tinx legte die Waffe auf ein Imaginäres Ziel im Raum an. Für eine Schusswaffe war sie recht sperrig und man musste sie tragen, wie man einen Flamenwerfer trug: beide Hände ausgestreckt, die eine zum stabilisieren an der Seite und die andere zum heben und feuern. Eines war zu erwarten: wenn die Waffe gefeuert wurde, würde ihr Rückstoß nur schwer einen zweiten Schuss zulassen. „Verdammt, Abyss, wieso muss das Ding so gottverdammt schwer sein?" „Sie können die für das Gewicht verantwortlichen Fusionszellen ausbauen, aber dann wird die Waffe absolut nutzlos." „Schön." Johannesen hob eine Waffe die an ein klobiges Ma5B erinnerte, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der Lauf einer Art Antenne gewichen war und dass dort wo das Magazin hätte sein müssen Batteriepacks hingen. Wenn sie gefeuert wurde, so entstand ein Strom aus hochfrequenter Strahlung, die Nerven des Ziels schädigen und auf sehr kurze Distanz auch dessen Hirn grillen konnte. Haverson trug eines der Hochgeschwindigkeitsbolzenge schütze, bei dem die Munition einer Ladung supraleitender Metallspeere bestand. Wenn das Wesen durch den reaktionsschnellen Haverson getroffen wurde, würden die Energiewaffen der restlichen Menschen effizienter wirken und das Wesen vernichten. Zusätzlich waren sie alle mit Hochleistungsbewegungsmelder n ausgerüstet, die die winzigste Bewegung auf 350 Meter in jede Richtung sauber erkennen und zurückverfolgen konnten. Tinx atmete durch, doch konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Blut pulste schneller als normal durch seine Adern, und weil seine Hände schwitzten zog er seine Handschuhe fester. Die Waffe in seiner Hand fühlte sich schwer an. Zu schwer. Viel zu schwer. Nach all der Zeit, die Tinx eiskalt durch den Krieg gegangen war, nach all den Schlachten und den Momenten in denen er sich dem Tod gestellt und ihr besiegt hatte spürte er etwas neues. Angst. Der Tod kam näher und holte ihn bald ein. Diesmal war er nicht nur Jäger, wie er es sonst immer gewesen war, diesmal war er ebenso Beute. „Seit ihr bereit?" Alle um ihn herum gaben zustimmende Laute von sich. Tinx Kehle wurde trocken. „Dann mal los! Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, Abyss, machst du das Schiff zur Bombe!" „Akzeptiert, Tactical Commander!" Das Schott öffnete sich langsam aber sicher. Tinx umfasste seine Waffe fester. Sie nahmen Formation ein und Haverson stand in der Mitte, eine Hand an der entsicherten Waffe, die andere am Bewegunsmelder, den er sorgfältig ablas. Langsam und vorsichtig gingen sie los, schlichen, sahen sich in alle Richtungen um. Außer ihren eigenen Signalen erschien nichts auf dem Bewegungsmelder, doch Tinx hatte Abyss zuvor nach dem Bewegungsmuster des Wesens gefragt und erfahren, dass es sich durchaus lange Zeit still und bewegungslos verhielt und sich dann auf einen Schlag extrem schnell und weit bewegte. Es hätte überall sein können. _Nein._, dachte Tinx, _Es ist überall. Alleine dadurch, dass wir uns für eine Suche gerüstet haben wird das bewiesen. _ Extrem langsam verließen sie den Ehrenlicht-Bereich der Abyss und kamen in die menschlichen Teile, die wesentlich geräumiger waren. Jedoch gingen sie ab jetzt noch langsamer, da nun mehr unübersichtliche Nischen um sie herum geöffnet waren. Walker lies seine Waffe am Schultergurt baumeln, kratzte sich einen Moment an der Nase und fluchte. „Die ganze Sache hier ist ja mal sowas von für'n Arsch!" Haverson drehte sich zu ihm und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Hör zu, wenn du verrecken willst, dann spring aus der Luftschleuse, aber mach das gefälligst außerhalb deiner Dienstzeit!", grollte Haverson. „Oder soll ich...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn direkt über ihren Köpfen zerbrach Metall und fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden, wobei eine Panzerplatte Tinx am Kopf erwischte und ihm das Bewusstsein raubte. Doch nicht nur Metall landete auf dem Boden. Das Wesen landete geduckt mitten zwischen ihnen. Haverson riss seine Waffe herum und schoss, doch das Geschoss verfehlte sein Ziel, als das Wesen sich wegduckte. Und es schlug zurück. Einen Schlag später segelte die Bolzenkanone durch die Luft. Eine weitere Bewegung später riss es sie alle von den Füßen, als das Wesen seine beiden langen Skorpionsschwänze über den Boden sausen lies. Und ehe sie wieder auf die Beine kommen, geschweige denn ihre Waffen heben konnten, hatte das Wesen den bewusstlosen Tinx gepackt und schoss mit ihm in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit davon, den Gang entlang und in die Wartungsgänge. Haverson sprang als erster wieder auf und half Johannesen hoch, während sich die Anderen ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße arbeiteten. Als Johannesen nach Haversons Waffe langen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand zurück. „RÜCKZUG! LAUFT ZUR BRÜCKE UND SCHEIßT AUF DIE WUMMEN!" Und sie hasteten los.

Kapitel 29 Teil 3

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Chris Sherman

_Zwei Pelican-Landungsboote mit insgesamt vierundzwanzig Soldaten an Bord fielen dem Boden von Delta Centauri VII entgegen. Zumindest sah das so aus und war so geplant um die Ortungs- und Zielerfassungsgeräte der Allianz zu täuschen. An Bord befanden sich jeweils zu ihren Gruppen eingeteilt die SpecOps Teams die das Flottenkommando auf Anhieb hatte auftreiben können. Tinx saß neben einem Mann mit Braunen Haaren, welche länger waren als die Vorschriften es erlaubten, mit Sonnenbrille und einem Scharfschützengewehr in der Hand. „Und ihr Name ist?",fragte Tinx schließlich. „Komm, kumpel, wenn du schon so weit bist zu fragen, dann bin ich bereit wie'n Kumpel mit dir zu reden, da wir ja wiedermal in die Hölle geschickt werden." „Und? Wie heißt du?" „Devin. Ich bin Scharfschütze und Anführer von Team Jade. Tinx nickte und lächelte. „Ich bin Chris. Techniker, Bombenleger und Bastler von Team rot." ‚nen Plan warum die uns in nur zwei Pelicans da runter schicken?" „Selbstzerstörungstrieb.",sagte Tinx Knapp. Devin atmete durch. „Genau aus diesem Grund. Aber hey, wir sind Kommandoeinheiten. Durch unsere Anwesenheit und zusätzlichen Befehle stärken wir unsere Kameraden da draußen." „Scheiß Wüste, hätten sie nicht nachts landen können?" „Dann wären wir zu leicht erwischt worden. Bei Tag sieht niemand an den Himmel." „Aber warum fliegen wir einen so aggressiven Kurs?" „Um die Luftverteidigung zu vermeiden. Wenn die Covies da unten Luftverteidigung haben..." „Ist aber auch eine dumme Geschichte. Normal brauchen die drei bis vier Treffer mit ihren Flaks um nen Pelican runterzuschießen. So reicht ein Treffer mitten rein und wir sind im Arsch." „Hast du allerdings recht." Sie wurden durchgeschüttelt und beide testeten die Straffheit der Gurte, die sie in den Sitzen hielten. Durch die Lautsprecher im Laderaum klang die Stimme des Piloten. „Wir schmeißen euch als erste raus, die LZ ist sauber und die anderen werden mögliche Feinde mit den Waffen des Pelicans ausschalten und dann rein." Devin öffnete den Teamfunk. „Skipper, sehen sie da unten noch irgendwelche Marines oder andere Soldaten?" „Negativ, aber die Kalksteinhaufen geben Schutz für Hunderte Marines und sind untereinander durch Tunnel verbunden und durch Bunkeranlagen verstörkt." „Also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir da rein kommen und alles was uns entgegen kommt pulverisieren."_

_Ein Schnitt in der Wahrnehmung..._

_Team rot und Team Jade standen in einem dunklen, in den kalkstein gehauenen Tunnel, genauer gesagt an einem Knotenpunkt des Tunnels. Elektrische Lichter an der Decke und den Seiten des Gangs erhellten di rief die beiden Teams zusammen. „Habt ihr Kontakt zu den Marines hier?" Sean schüttelte den Kopf. Drail sah sich erneut um und und sah aus als hörte er in sich hinein. Die Weise wie er sich bewegte machte seinen Kameraden klar, dass er alles andere als entspannt war und einen Hinterhalt witterte. „Shit. Die hätten eigentlich überall sein müssen!" „Allerdings, aber das ist nicht der Fall!" „Die Allianz muss sie erwischt haben, bevor sie ihre Stellungen erreichen konnten. Drail hob seine Waffe und entsicherte sie. „Sie sind hier.", sagte er Tonlos. Wie auf Kommando hoben sie alle ihre Waffen. Vier Richtungen galt es zu sichern und die beiden Teams teilten sich intuitiv: Vince und der Heavy Gunner von Team Jade sicherten eine Richtung, Drail und Sean eine weitere, die verbliebenen beiden von Team Jade sicherten eine und Tinx und Devin die übrig gebliebene. Sie wandten sich in die Richtungen und als die Allianzler gleichzeitig entgegenstürmten wurde bei jeder Gruppe eine eigene Strategie umgesetzt: Sean gab kurze Feuerstöße auf ungepanzerte Ziele ab, während Drail sich gezielt die gepanzerten Allianzler herauspickte und präzise erledigte, Vince und der Mann von Team Jade, der sich als Thule vorgestellt hatte, feuerten salven aus ihren LMGs und derjenige der nachladen musste, warf Granaten, die beiden von Jade verschoben ihre Feuerrhytmen so, dass der eine den Nachladezyklus des Anderen deckte, und Tinx feuerte aus einer MP in der einen und aus einer abgesägten doppelläufigen automatischen Schrotflinte in der anderen Hand, während Devin, der eine Präzisionswaffe von größerem Kaliber als eine S2 trug sich auf Feinde konzentrierte, die im Ansturm eine Reihe bildeten. Plötzlich tauchten inmitten der fallenden Grunts, Jackals und Elitekrieger zwei Hunter auf. Sie legten an und Devin reagierte ebenfalls. Eine einzige unbedeutende Bewegung des Zeigefingers später verlor einer der Hunter seinen Kopf samt Panzerung. Doch der andere, der seine Waffe im Anschlag gehalten hatte, feuerte nun ein Geschoss ab, direkt auf Tinx. Doch Tinx war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die anrückenden Grunts zu erldigen. Das Geschoss erreichte den Zenit seiner Bahn und schoss nun auf Tinx herab. Doch traf es ihn nicht. Devin warf sich seitlich mit voller Wucht gegen Tinx, schleuderte ihn auf den Boden und wurde selbst von dem Geschoss in die Brust getroffen. Das nun entfesselte, geballte Plasma detonierte auf Devins Brustpanzer, verbrennt diesen und frisst sich durch ihn durch, bis auf die Knochen. Devin schlug auf den Boden auf, rollte ungewollt zu Seite und der Blick seiner ungewollt leeren Augen traf Tinx._

_Alles außer dem Blick verändert sich..._

_Tinx steht in seiner Wohnung. Die Augen, die den durchbohrenden leeren Blick befreien, der sich in seine Nervenbahnen fressen und ihn ewig verfolgen wird gehören Sahra. Der Umgestürzte Stuhl neben dem ein Abschiedsbrief und eine einzelne Orchidee liegt, die baumelnden Beine, der unnatürlich abstehende Kopf und die Tatsache, dass sie den Boden nicht berührt lassen ihn erst an einen Traum denken. Doch dieser Geruch von süßlichem Moder, von den Letzten Augenblicken des Lebens, von ihrem Parfüm und ihrem Geruch, von vor sehr kurzer Zeit getrockneter Tinte, von Orchideen und von Herbsttagen, von sonnenlichtdurchfluteter Melancholie, von letztem Atem und in Freude gemaltem Tod lässt das ganze real werden. Tinx spürt, wie ihm die Sicht verschwimmt vor Tränen, wie er von einem höheren Wesen geleitet auf den Stuhl steigt und den Strick, der sie vom Leben an den Tod fesselt, durch schneidet. Mit einem Messer, an dem noch das Blut eines Außerirdischen Soldaten klebt. Er spürt wie er sie zum letzten Mal umarmt, sie an sich drückt und aus tiefster Seele weint._

_Und wieder vergeht die Szenerie und macht einer anderen Platz..._

_Chris Sherman riecht sein eigenes Aftershave und die Blumen von Kränzen. Ihre Beerdigung. Das Wetter ist gut, Vögel zwitschern und die Herbstsonne erhellt die letzten warmen Tage des Jahres. Nicht viele sind gekommen. Er steckt in seinem Anzug, weiß nicht wie er da hinein gekommen ist. In diesem Zustand war er tagelang weder in der Lage gewesen zu Essen noch zu schlafen geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Und nun steht er hier. An ihrem Grab, die Urne in der Hand und ein Reverent erzählt etwas davon, dass sie nun bei Gott wäre und dass es ihr besser ginge und dass niemand für immer tot sei und alle wieder kommen würden, wenn Gott irgendwann herrscht. Tinx möchte am liebsten schreien. Gott ist tot und die Toten kommen nicht mehr wieder. Niemals. Gott ist in dem Moment gestorben, da der Mensch für sich selbst dachte und glaubte. Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen. Gott hat niemals existiert. Die Urne wird in die Erde gelassen. Er fühlt sich, als ob er sie verlassen hätte, ob er sie verraten und verkauft hätte. Schließlich legt er am Ende der Zeremonie einen Strauß Blumen – Schwarze Rosen wenn er recht sieht - auf ihr Grab. Hötte ihr vielleicht gefallen. Er geht als letzter vom Friedhof, wobei er auf halbem Weg eine Flasche Schnaps aus der Innentasche seines Anzuges Zieht..._

_Der Ort ist der Selbe nur Alles drum herum ändert sich..._

_Alles scheint unscharf vor seinen Augen. Er ist betrunken und hat sich vielleicht sechs Monate Später auf seinem nächsten Landurlaub irgendwie wieder zu ihrem Grab geschleppt. Es ist Nacht, aber selbst im Dunkeln und betrunken kann Tinx sehen, dass sich niemand um ihr Grab gekümmert hat.„Sie ruht und hat letzten Endes ihren Frieden gefunden.",sagt eine angenehme Stimme in seinem Kopf „Du musst dir selbst nicht die Schuld geben. Lass sie gehen oder der Schmerz wird niemals aufhören. Krieche aus deinem Schneckenhaus. Sie ist eigentlich in dem Moment gestorben als du in den Krieg gezogen bist. Ein Teil von dir ist dabei auch gestorben. Auch ohne dass du daran denkst werden dich die Schuldgefühle bis an dein Lebensende Jagen. Du wirst hart dagegen kämpfen müssen um diesen Fluch zu brechen. Aber es schmerzt..." Und das Tat es. Auf unglaubliche, entwaffnende Art und Weise. In jener Nacht hört er an ihrem Grab ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Wo warst du als ich dich brauchte? Ist das dein Dank für alle Wärme und den Frieden den ich dir gab? Hast du vergessen was ich durchmachen musste?" Eine mahlende, vernichtende Stimme biss sich darauf hin in ihm fest. „DU WERTLOSER IDIOT! DU HAST SIE EINFACH SO STERBEN LASSEN! Interessant, wo du sie doch so sehr liebst, wie du sagst. Willst du ihren Tod einfach nur als Vorwand nehmen um Alkoholiker zu werden?" Und tief in seinem Inneren musste er beichten, dass er sein Handeln nicht einmal rechtfertigen konnte. Die Litaneien der einzelnen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, immer schneller heruntergespult und wie die Erynien die sich auf eine arme Seele stürzten. „Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden, sie ruht." „Aber ich bin immernoch da, in dir und in deinem Bewusstsein!" „Du musst loslassen, oder es wird auf ewig weh tun!" „Willst du das? Ist dass der Dank für alles was ich gab?" „Du bist doch auch so kaputt, zerstört wie sie, du brauchst Hilfe. Du kannst auch mal Mensch sein. Hilf den anderen dich zu heilen." „Ich hatte auch meinen Krieg mit der Welt. Aber das Problem, dass du geschaffen hast, kannst du nur selbst lösen!" „Krieche aus deinem Schneckenhaus! Reiß deine Mauer ein!" „WERTLOSER IDIOT! DU MUSSTEST SIE STERBEN LASSEN, ODER ETWA NICHT? Du musst alles um dich herum vernichten, so bist du geschaffen!" „Mach dich Frei und kehre ins Leben zurück!" „Vernichte dich selbst, das ist der Einzige Weg!" „Tue Buße, brenne das dunkle Kapitel deiner Seele aus!" Und schließlich bildeten die Stummen einen Chor: „Entscheide dich! Wähle aus! Mach dich Frei! Zerstöre dich! Lebe weiter! Befriede deine Seele! STIRB!"_

Tinx fuhr hoch. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um seinen Körper einen Augenblick lang zu entspannen. Eine vollkommen seltsame Anwesenheit spürte er, durch seine geschlossenen Augen. Eine fremde, noch fremdartiger als die der Unggoy oder Sangheili. Er hörte ein konstantes Summen und spürte eine Vibration durch seine Verbindung zur Außenwelt - die er An Rücken und Beinen hatte – und es war jenen Form von Vibration wie sie bei Mechanischen Prozessen entstand. Er musste noch auf der Abyss sein. Er roch seinen eigenen Schweiß, roch Metall und den Typischen Geruch seiner stets frisch gefeuerten und gewarteten Waffen, den Geruch der Metallweste die er Trug und den von Zigarrenrauch, der seinen Kleidern anhaftete. Und noch etwas anderes, fremdartiges. Es roch Organisch, wie eine Mischung aus Moschus und in einfachem Wasser gekochtem, rohem und ungewürztem Schweinefleisch, und eine Scharfe aber gleichzeitig süßliche Note, die ihm unbekannt war. Er öffnete die Augen. Er lag in einem Knotenpunkt der Lüftungsschachtanlage. Über ihm in einem Gang tat ein Venitilator seinen Dienst. Und direkt vor ihm saß das Wesen. Friedlich. Kalt starrte es auf das Metall der Kammer. Dann drehte es sich zu Tinx um, der wusste, das Flucht keinen Zweck hatte. Es hob seine beiden Skorpionsschwänze und Tinx wusste, dass sein Ende nun endgültig gekommen war. Er würde bald bei Sarah sein...

Kapitel 29 Teil 4

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Slipspace

Brücke

Die dicken Panzertüren schlossen sich hinter den schwer atmenden Soldaten. „Heilige Scheiße!",sagte Walker. „Kannst du aber laut sagen.", schnaufte Johannesen. „ABYSS!", donnerte Haverson. „Ja?" „Warum leben wir noch?" „Weil sowohl sie als auch Tactical Commander Sherman noch leben. Ich empfange deutliche Biowerte." „Dann befehle ich dir als ranghöchster aktiver Offizier, dass du das Selbstzerstörungsprogramm der Abyss abbrichst." „Bereits erledigt. Ich kann sie ebenfalls über die ersten Daten der Sonden informieren, die bereits unser Ziel erreicht hat. „Und was gibt es da zu sehen? Auf den Projektor damit!" Das Holofeld über der Brückenplattform leuchetete auf und zeigte dann einen Bildausschnitt. Direkt daneben erschien eine dreidimensionale Anordnung des gesehenen. Und das Einzige was zu sehen war, war Metall. Gigantische Mengen von Allianz-Stahl, angeordnet um den Hintergrund. Und in dem Hintergrund waren Gerüste zu erkennen, Planetoiden, auf deren Pockennarbiger Orberfläche Aufbauten angebracht worden waren, die wie Werftgebilde aussehn und den Aufbauten auf dem Metallhintergrund ähnelten. Das Bild schwenkte herum, der Hintergrund blieb metallisch, vor dem Hunderte Allianzschiffe aller Art erschienen, Zwei Festungsschiffe und mehrere Raumbasen. Schließlich war die Sonne des Systemes zu sehen, ein energiereicher blau pulsierender Stern von der Größe von Sol. Den Anwesenden fielen die Kinnladen herunter. „Was ist das?" „Man nennt dieses Konzept eine Dyson-Sphäre, ein Gewaltiger Aufbau um eine Sonne herum, die dazu dient die gesamt Energie der Sonne zu verwenden, in diesem Fall eine lohnende Angelegenheit, da die Energiespitze hervorsticht, selbst durch die Sphäre selbst. In diesem Fall scheint es sich obendrein noch um eine riesige Werft zu handeln: die Aufbauten sind an der Sphäre selbst und metallreiche Asteroiden werden direkt an Ort und Stelle zerkleinert und Verarbeitet. Über die Effizienz der Einrichtung kann ich nichts sagen, doch ich schätze, dass man hier Stündlich mindestens ein Dutzend Schiffe aus der Taufe hebt." Abyss lies eine Pause. „Analyse. Dieses Konstrukt kann jedoch nicht von der Allianz erschaffen worden sein." „Wieso?" „Weil es sich im Subraum befindet, dem was ihr Shaw-Fujikawa-Raum nennt." „Woher willst du dann wissen, dass es die Allianz nicht erschaffen haben kann?" „Ganz einfach, wir haben hier eine Allianz-Datenbank und eine Allianz-Slipspace-Matrix. Dann eins und eins zusammenzählen und fertig ist die Rechnung." „Kannst du sonst noch etwas über dieses Konstrukt sagen?" „Es sind mehrere Hundert Schiffe, ein Dutzend Basen und über die Pysikalischen Eigenschaften analysiere ich grade. Einen Augenblick bitte." Abyss' Hologramm verschwand einen Moment lang, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die gesamte Rechenleistung des Computerkernes verwendet wurde und keine zur Auflösung des Hologrammes mehr übrig war. Schließlich erschien Abyss wieder. „In den Blutsväterdaten, die in Tactical Commander Sherman's Neuralnetz hochgeladen wurden sind Pläne von diesem Konstrukt enthalten. Das Konstrukt wird im Subraum gehalten, solange 80-90% der von der Sonne abgestrahlten Energie aufgefangen werden kann." Haverson ballte die Fäuste. „Also haben wir nicht nur einen Blinden Passagier am Bord, der jeden von uns augenblicklich umnieten könnte, sondern sind unabänderbar auch noch auf dem Weg in unser Verderben, oder?" „Eine solche Analyse zu ziehen stimmt mit meiner vollkommen überein." „Na gut, Abyss, dann wirf den Replikator an!" Augenblicklich leuchtete das Terminal neben dem Brain Pod auf der Brücke auf. Haverson machte einen entschlossenen Schritt darauf zu. „Was hast du vor?",fragte Johannesen. „Das einizig richtige!" Haversons Finger Tanzten über die Konsole. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir folgen. Ich zwinge keinen." Johannesens Stimme schien entschlossener. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich hole mir eine von Tinx' Spezialpanzerungen und gehe das Vieh jagen. Mit dem Zeug bin ich diesem Vieh vielleicht ebenbürtig." „Wie bitte?" „Wir haben die Wahl: wir kümmern uns um die Allianz und bereiten uns darauf vor, während wir auf der Reise sind und sterben weil uns das Wesen vielleicht in der Schlacht in den Rücken fällt. Gehen wir es umnieten und kümmern wir uns danach um eine Lösung dieses Problemes." „Sehe ich irgendwie genauso.", mischte sich Walker ein. „Ich auch",sagte einer seiner Mitstreiter der Miliz. „Und du?" Johannesen nickte. „Vielleicht lebt Tinx ja noch wenn wir schnell machen." „Dann sollten wir alles daran setzen, dass wir ihn noch lebendig erwischen." „Egal, ich glaube wir sollten uns eine Strategie überlegen, wie wir es vernichten." Und der Brain Pod begann seine Arbeit zu verrichten, während ein Schlachtplan erstellt wurde...

Und Tinx war noch am Leben. Die Skorpionsschwänze der Kreatur legten sich an seine Schläfen und begannen zu summen, wie Elektroden. Eine Stimme, dunkel und kalt, allerdings auch angenehm sprach zu ihm. _Bei Bewusstein? Willkommen zurück._ „Was bist du?" Das Wesen blickte ihm in die Augen. _Ich bin der Krieg, der in deinem Inneren Tobt, den du nicht hinter dir lassen kannst. Ich bin der, der sich an deinem Schmerz labt und ihn gleichzeitig tausendmal mehr bedauert. Ich bin die Träne derer, die sinnlos starben. Ich bin das reine und legitime Kind der Sterne. Ich bin allen überlegen, der Beweis gegen bin transzendent. Ich bin Ambivalent. Ich bin das Staubkorn, welches im All treibt. Und ich bin der Kosmische Sturm, der es den Weg allen seins gehen lässt. Ich bin das was auch immer du fürchtest, der Schatten in der Schwärze. Ich bin das Licht, dass alle Schatten verschwinden lässt. Ich bin Liebe, Ich bin Hass. Ich bin die Nacht deines Tages. Ich bin der Meister. Ich bin des Meisters zehn Diener. Ich bin alles und ich bin nichts. Ich bin überall und nirgendwo zugleich. Ich bin der Diener der lange toten Meister und ich bin der Meister der frischtoten Kämpfer. Ich bin das wovor du am meisten Angst hast in Fleisch._ „Schön, da wir das nun geklärt haben, bleibt die Interessantere Frage: Was willst du hier?" „Es ist Schicksal, oder auch Zufall, dass ich euer Schiff erwischt habe, die ihr selber Marodiert. Mir wäre ein weiteres Allianzschiff wesentlich mehr zu Pass gekommen." „Kämpfst du gegen die Allianz?" „Für euch relevant schon." „Wieso?" „Niemand, der in der Lage wäre mir etwas zu befehlen lebt mehr, aber es gibt viele, die sich das Anmaßen. Und jeder der das versucht, betrügt mich und meine Herren, selbst wenn sie tot sind. Die Allianz instrumentalisiert eine falsche Wahrheit um irrelevante Ziele zu erreichen." „Was für eine falsche Wahrheit?" „Dass nur sie in der Lage und legitim sind die Macht der Blutsväter zurückzufordern. Jede Rasse hat das Recht darauf und jede Rasse, die danach strebt die Fragmente zurückzufordern die ihnen nicht gehören verliert den Anspruch auf jegliches Erbe." „Aber du bist an nichts mehr gebunden, oder?" „Nur noch daran diejenigen die sich durch Lügen dazu ermächtigt haben, das Erbe das ihnen nicht zusteht zu in Anspruch zu nehmen und zu verwenden einen nach dem anderen zu jagen und zu töten!" „Und das heißt im Klartext?" „Ich sehe zu, dass ich die Allianz zerschlage und jede ihrer Rassen einzeln vernichte. Und dann nehme ich mir den Rest des Universums vor." „Wieso?" „Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich tue es einfach. Ich befriede das Universum." „Dafür wurdest du geschaffen, oder?" „Ja, um die Kriege zwischen den Blutsvätern und den Flood zu beenden und meinen Herren zu dienen. Für nichts anderes." „Und den Krieg gegen den Parasiten beendest du am besten in dem du den Wirt vernichtest." „Richtig. Die Allianz war dumm genug die Flood auf Halo zu befreien. Und nun sind sie der Nährboden." „Woher weißt du von Halo und der Schlacht darauf?" „Woher du, Chris Sherman, du warst garnicht dort." „Da hast du Recht. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen über die Schlacht um Halo studiert." „Und ich ebenso." „Nur dürften deine umfassender sein, oder?" „Allerdings. Durch die Vernichtung des Haloringes und der Freisetzung der Flood, habt ihr allerdings die Chance vertan dass ihr sie ohne die Aktivierung des Ringes vernichten könnt." „Wie meinst du dass?" „Die Haloringe sind mein Anorganisches Gegegenstück. Sie vernichten alles, das für die Flood als Nahrungsquelle und Wirt wichtig wäre. Alles." „Biotypen aller Art, oder?" „Richtig." „Und was nun?" „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Chris Sherman: Erstens, du lässt mich gewähren und schießt mich in Richtung der Allianz in einem Raumfahrzeug. Zweitens: ich töte dich und den Rest der Mannschaft und nehme dieses Schiff als Weg mich mit der Allianz zu messen." In Tinx wirbelten Gedanken. In einer Situation, in der er sich entscheiden musste, hatte er immer das kleinere Übel gewählt, doch was war das hier? Würde es einen Unterschied machen? So wie das Wesen es sagte nicht. Doch es gab einen, wenn er dem Wesen half, im zustimmte und es dann überrumpelte, wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit das Wesen auszuschalten, wenn man es durch einen offenen Kampf nicht konnte. Tinx wägte ab. Das Wesen gegen die Allianz verwenden, den Krieg beenden und dann das Wesen erledigen. Schöne Idee. Aber dieses Wesen war böse. Wenn er es frei ließ würde es niemals zu stoppen sein. Was war überhaupt das böse? Gab es notwendiges Übel? Lies sich eine Entscheidung zum kleineren Übel richten? In diesem Moment nur auf eine Weise. „Dann ist mir ersteres lieber." Die beiden Skorpionsschwänze zogen sich zurück und das Wesen nahm einen Schritt zurück. Dann brach die Kammer des Belüftungssystemes plötzlich nach unten zusammen...

Kapitel 29 Teil 5

Zeitpunkt Unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Unbekanntes System

Irgendwo im Slipspace

Die Lokalisierung des Wesens war kein Problem gewesen, ebenso wenig die Ausrichtung einer Gatlingbatterie. Die Frage war gewesen, wie man ein solches Wesen kalt stellte und Haverson hatte die Lösung gefunden. Um diese jedoch zu erreichen, würden die Anwesenden ihren Feind in einem speziellen Irrgarten langsam aber direkt in die Falle locken. Die Gatlinggun feuerte, lies den Teil der Lüftunsganlage zusammenkrachen und nach unten sacken. Das Wesen fiel heraus und wurde direkt anvisiert. Kugeln zerfetzten die Luft und trieben das Wesen in die Richtung, in der der einzige Ausweg aus dem Schussfeld gelassen war: den Gang hinunter und rechts um die Ecke. Und das Wesen verhielt sich wie Haverson es geplant hatte: Es schoss durch den Quergang auf den nächsten Hauptgang zu, in dem zu seiner rechten eine weitere Geschützbatterie aufgestellt worden war. Ein Trommelfeuer von der Seite trieb das Wesen links herum den Gang hinunter, vorbei an mehrfach gepanzerten Türen und ebenso akribisch wie hermetisch verschlossenen Wartungsgängen und Luftschächten. Von Kugeln gepeitscht hetzte das Wesen den Gang entlang auf eine massive Panzerwand zu, zu deren Linken ein weiterer Seitengang freigelassen worden war. Ihm blieb nicht die Zeit sich umzuschauen, denn an der ersten Ecke stand Walker, gehüllt in eine der mächtigen Spezialrüstungen und ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsgewehr im Anschlag, welches er direkt und gut gezielt in Richtung des Wesens feuerte und es den Seitengang hinunter trieb. Die Panischen Fluchtreflexe des Wesens ließen keinen Stopp oder eine Hinterfragung der Flucht zu, denn jedes Mal, wenn es einen der Posten passierte wurden sie erneut ausgeöst. Langsam aber sicher trieben sie ihr Ziel auf die Falle zu, wobei die Posten die das Wesen grade passiert hatte sich durch Wartungstunnel weiter bewegten um die Hetzjagd fortzusetzen.

„Am Leben, Tinx?" Johannesen lies sich neben Tinx nieder, der nach dem Wesen aus dem Lüftungsschacht geplumpst war. Im Gegensatz zu dem seines Feindes war sein eigener unangenehmer verlaufen. „Ja, aber viel mehr auch nicht! Ihr habt mir echt den Arsch gerettet!", keuchte er und wurde von Johannesen hochgezogen. „Noch haben wir das Vieh nicht in der Falle!", sagte Johannesen. „Was habt ihr denn geplant?" „Wir werden das Kerlchen in einen der Frachträume jagen, die Atmosphäre an allen ecken gleichzeitig abpumpen und Schwerkraft abschalten. Das sorgt dafür, dass das Vieh in die Mitte des Raumes gelangt und damit das auch so bleibt baut Abyss in dem Augenblick ein Trägheitskompensationsfeld der Stufe sieben auf." „Sodass es dort faktisch auf ewig gefangen ist." „Richtig." „Die Jagd ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?" „Ganz bestimmt noch nicht." „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen!",sagte Tinx. Johannsen warf ihm ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsgewehr zu. „Sehen wir zu!" Tinx zögerte. „Was hat die Sonde ergeben? Wo fliegen wir hin?" Johannesens Züge zeigten, dass sie einen inneren Konflikt zwischen einer Lüge und der Wahrheit kämpfte. Die Wahrheit siegte. „Wir haben eine der Hauptwerften der Allianz in einer Blutsväterkonstruktion durch die Sonde gesehen." „Welche Dimension?" „Ein ganzes System samt Sonne und dutzenden planetengroßen Werften. Abyss hat einen speziellen namen dafür fallen gelassen, Tison-Kugel oder so ähnlich." „Dyson-Sphäre?" „Ja, ganz genau so." „Scheiße! Haben wir den Kurs ändern können?" „Bis jetzt noch nicht." „SHIT! Das heißt, wir haben ein echtes Problem auch wenn wir das Vieh loswerden. Die werden hunderte Schiffe zur Hand haben. Das heißt, wir sind ziemlich am Arsch." Johannesen nickte. „Allerdings. Ich glaube wir sollten uns erstmal um unser aktuelleres Problem kümmern, denn wenn wir pech haben, leben wir nicht einmal lange genug um uns über unser anderes Problem zu freuen!" „Dann sollten wir reinhauen!" Tinx und Johannesen wetzten einen Gang entlang, den Abyss eigens für diesen Zweck geöffnet hatte. Als dieser kleine zwischengang sich mit dem normalen Gang traf, hob Johannessen ihre Waffe und entsicherte sie. „Sieh zu, dass du den Quergang bis zum nächsten einfach weitergehst und eines der Geschütze bemannst!",sagte sie und Tinx lief weiter durch einen sich öffnenden Quergang, der sich hinter im schloss. Als er wieder auf den Gang traf, war dort eine Kreuzung von Gängen, von denen einer verschlossen war. Einer kam von rechts, der Weg nach links war verbaut und an dem in seinem Rücken befindlichen Teil der Kreuzung war ein Geschütz mit zwei Gatlingguns aufgebaut, hinter dass er sich nun stellte und es in Betrieb nahm. Ebenso aktivierte Tinx sein Funkgerät wieder und der erste Spruch traf direkt ein. Es war Haverson „...erwischt, Walker, du bist als nächstes dran, ich gehe zur letzten Position über. Sobald es euere Positionen passiert hat, klemmt euch an es dran und feuert. Das ist quasi die Zielgrade!" „Roger.",kam es vielstimmig zurück. Durch den Gang zu Tinx rechten hallten Echos von Feuersalven. „Walker hier, ich habs und klemm mich dran!" Eine weitere salve folgte eine Minute später. „Johannesen hier, habs und schließe mich Walker an. Tinx, lass die Geschütze warm laufen!" „Mache ich!",sagte er augenblicklich und drückte auf den Auslöser, der die beiden Kanonenbündel schnell rotieren lies. Dann sah er es... Und riss den Abzug durch. Mehrere Hundert Kugeln Munition fegten durch den Raum, als Tinx die Waffe von rechts nach links zog und das Wesen in den Gang direkt vor sich trieb. Doch er hörte nicht auf zu feuern, sondern lies das Geschütz weiterhämmern, bis die Temperaturleiste das Maximum erreicht und die Waffe abgeschaltet hatte, dann schloss er sich den laufenden Soldaten an. „Hier.",sagte Johannesen und warf ihm etwas, das wie eine Harpune aussah zu. „Sieh zu, dass du gut zielst, du hast nur einen einzigen Schuss! Wir werden es festnageln, aber dann muss deine Antwort kommen!" Tinx nickte. Am Ende des Ganges, auf das das Wesen in seiner Flucht zulief stand Haverson – komplett gepanzert und mit seinen zwei Schwertern ausgerüstet vor einem sich langsam öffnenden Panzerschott. Das Wesen sprang auf ihn zu und im selben Moment hieb Haversons Klinge gegen die Brust des Wesens und schleuderte es zur Seite, doch es dauerte nur einen Sekundebruchteil, bis das Wesen wieder auf den Beinen und in Angriffsposition war. Es versuchte erneut Tinx anzuspringen, doch dieses Mal schlug Haverson mit dem anderen Schwert, in seiner linken Hand zu, riss eine tiefe Wunde in die Kreatur, schleuderte sie zu Boden und lies sie unkontrolliert zucken – Anscheinend hatte Haverson einen anständigen Stoß Elektrizität aus der Panzerung herausholen und in die Klinge leiten können. In diesem Moment eröffneten Walkers Begleiter und Johannesen das Feuer auf die am Boden liegende Kreatur. Die Kugeln hämmerten auf den Körper des Wesens ein und Tinx roch seine Chance. Er zielte, legte an und drückte ab. Doch die Harpune verfehlte ihr Ziel, als das Wesen aus seiner elektrischen Paralyse zurückkehrte und mit einer flinken Bewegung die umstehenden zu Fall brachte. Der Metallpfeil bohrte sich in die Decke des Ganges. Haverson war schneller wieder auf den Beinen als der Rest, packte seine Waffen und holte zu einem Kreuzhieb, doch das Wesen wich mit einem Sprung in die Luft aus, was Haverson als Provokation nahm und mit dem rechten Schwert das Wesen seitlich zu treffen versuchte, was dieses Mal ebenso misslang. Das Wesen landete kurz auf dem Boden, machte einen Satz, was es auf Augenhöhe mit Haverson brachte, und drehte in der Luft einen Rückwärtssalto, wobei Haverson von den Beinen des Wesen gegen Brust und Helm so heftig getroffen wurde, dass er nach hinten fiel und seine Waffen verlor. Tinx war als zweiter wieder auf den Beinen und sah, wie sich das Wesen auf Haversons Brustplatte stellte und einen seiner langen Skorpionsschwänze hob, um Haverson den Rest zu geben. Hinter dem Wesen war das Panzerschott vollständig offen. „ABYSS! Schließe das Schott!",schrie Tinx in den Funk. Haversons Waffe, die zu seinen Füßen gelandet war, das Wesen, das direkt vor der Tür stand und die sich langsam schließende Tür bildeten eine Linie. Eine Linie... Vor seinem Inneren Auge erschien wieder Sarah und die Stimme in seinem Kopf brüllte ihn an „DEIN HANDELN KANN NICHT GERECHTFERTIGT WERDEN!". „VERSAGER!",donnerte eine andere Stimme „DU WERTLOSER IDIOT HAST SCHON MEHR ALS EINMAL LEUTE STERBEN LASSEN! WARUM SOLLTE DASS HIER ANDERS SEIN? WARUM SOLLTEST DU JETZT DAS UNIVERSUM DAVOR SCHÜTZEN KÖNNEN?" Aus seinem Eigenen Mund hörte er seine Antwort: „NEIN! Ich Werde diesmal nicht scheitern! Warum? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich weiß es einfach!" Der Anblick vor seinem inneren Auge verschwand und die Realität hatte ihn wieder. Die drei Dinge bildeten eine Linie in seinem Kopf... und Tinx war im nächsten Moment so schnell, dass es selbst das Wesen überraschte. Er packte Haversons Schwert vom Boden, sprang auf das Wesen los und stach das Schwert in seine Brust, dass es auf dem Rücken wieder herauskam. Das Wesen wirkte wie betäubt und diesen Moment brauchte Tinx um ihm seinen Fuß vor die Brustplatte zu jagen und es mit einem Tritt ins innere des Schotts zu befördern. Das Wesen bäumte sich auf und rannte auf die letzte Nische zu, die das Schott ihm noch zum durchkommen lies, doch Haverson – dank der Rüstung – unter dem Einfluss einer Cherobininjektion reagierte schneller. „ABYSS, PUMP IN DER SEKTION DIE ATMOSPHÄRE AB UND DANN AKTIVIERE DEN CAGE!" Und Abyss gehorchte. Das Wesen schaffte es noch einmal bis fast zum Ausgang vorzudringen, Tinx mit vor Hass brenneden Augen anzusehen und einen Todesschrei auszustoßen, den niemand der Anwesenden jemals vergessen konnte. Das Panzerschott schloss sich. „Erreiche Zielsystem in Zwanzig Minuten!", Lies Abyss durch das Innere des Schiffes dröhnen.

In dem hinter dem Schott entstehenden Vakuum verschwand fast im selben Moment noch die Schwerkraft. Die Nanobiomaschinen des Wesens mochten sich durch alles fressen können, doch waren sie nicht schnell genug binnen weniger Sekunden eine spezielle, mehrfach beschichtete Titan-Vanadium-Keramikklinge aufzulösen. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde des Wesen von einem Magnetfeld sondergleichen erfasst und in die Mitte des Raumes bewegt, wo sich nun auch ein Trägheitsdämpfungsfeld aufbaute. Es war gefangen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, denn es hatte nichts gegen das es sich hätte abdrücken können und fixiert, dazu gezwungen sich selbst zu verzehren um am Leben zu bleiben. Es wollte Schreien, doch dazu war es längst nichtmehr in der Lage...

Kapitel 30

Das Ende des Krieges

„Feindliche Armeen mögen sich gegenseitig Jahrelang bekämpfen, doch entschieden wird der Krieg in wenigen Tagen."

Sun Tsu – die Kunst des Krieges

Tinx schloss das Schott hinter sich. So gut Haverson auch durchdacht haben mochte, das Wesen kaltzustellen, so sicher war, dass es nur eine kurzweilige Lösung war. Es wirklich loszuwerden wäre schwierig und nun hatte er andere Probleme. „Abyss, was sagen die Scanner?" „Wo wir hier hinein fliegen ist der sichere Tod, wir müssen getarnt bleiben, sonst sind wir binnen der ersten drei Minuten Hundefutter." „Slipspacematrix?",fragte Tinx. „Vollständig entladen, dauert eine Weile bis die wieder nutzbar ist." „Das heißt, dass wir richtig am Arsch sind, oder?" Tinx legte den Kopf in die Hände und dachte nach. Der Gedanke, der ihm zuerst kam, war, dass dieser Zufall nicht nur Pech, sondern zugleich eine Chance war. Aus diesem Gedanken, aus der militärisch hoffnungslosen Lage und den Möglichkeiten der Abyss reifte ein Plan, der ihn zwar selbst befremdete doch gleichzeitig überzeugte. Er wandte sich den anwesenden Soldaten zu. „Ihr seht zu, dass ihr euch die übrig gebliebene Korvette krallt und aus dem System flüchtet. Das Coleprotokoll wird beachtet, Zufallskurs aus dem System und von dort aus weiter bis zur Erde!" „Was hast du vor?",schnarrte Haverson. Tinx atmete einmal ein und aus. „Ich werde die Abyss in eine große Bombe verwandeln und ins Zentrum dieser verdammten Sphäre schicken, bevor ich mich auch dünne mache." Haverson salutierte kurz. Dann rannte er los, Walkers Leute im Schlepptau. Johannesen blieb stehen. „Ich will ... nicht ... dass du... das machst!" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und er sah Tränen ihre Wangen entlang laufen. „Ich muss!" „Um welchen Preis?" „Die Abyss und dieses Wesen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er war einen Moment lang von der Aktion einfach nur gefesselt. Und diesen einen Moment lang brauchte sie, um ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen. In Tinx stabiler Welt aus Eis begann etwas zu bröckeln und eine Lawine zu verursachen, die ihn dazu zwang es zu erwiedern. Dann lösten sie sich. „Verstehst du?" „Ja, ich verstehe." „Komm wieder!",hauchte sie. „Natürlich werde ich das!", Tinx setzte seinem Gefühl zuwider und mit der allergrößten Anstrengung sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen!" „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." „Das wirst du nicht!" Sie sah ihn noch eine Sekunde lang an. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Tinx lag immernoch der Geschmack ihrer Tränen auf der Zunge und er fragte sich, warum es auf einmal so sehr schmerzte, Menschen anzulügen. Die Abyss verlassen? Nein, er musste sicher gehen, dass alles nach Plan lief, bis zum Ende und das war nicht anders möglich. Er fragte sich, ob es ein Schicksal gab, welches derart Ironisch mit ihm spielte, oder ob er einfach Pech gehabt hatte. Jahrelang hatte er gekämpft, um dem Frieden näher zu kommen, Jahrelang war er dem Tod nur knapp entkommen und nun, da der Friedenn – und in Johannesen auch ein Glück, dass ihn von seinen Traumata hätte heilen können - in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, musste es enden. Tinx riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und rief nach Abyss. „Triebwerke zum Maximum und die Überlastungsabfolge aller Reaktoren in vollem Maß aktivieren!" „Countdown? Soll ich die Munition und den Brain Pod mit hochjagen?" „Berechne bitte den Weg ins Zentrum der Sphäre und lass die Waffen und Schilde aktiv! Ich will, dass wir mit den nicht nuklearen Waffen des Schiffes alles Platt machen, was sich uns auf dem Weg stellt! Bleib bis wir zwei Minuten entfernt sind getarnt!" „Sonst etwas?" „Ja,Leite alle Kontrollen auf die Konsole im Feuerleitstand um! Und nimm alle Geschütze in Betrieb, sobald ich dort bin und die anderen Abgelegt haben." „Sonst etwas?" „Sobald sie gesprungen sind, vernichte alle Rettungskapseln und Schiffe! Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dieses Wesen die Chance hat, noch einmal der Vernichtung zu entgehen. Außerdem will ich, dass du die Daten, die das System enthält zusammen mit einem Minimum an Nanomaterie und deinem Geist in die modifizierte Slipspacesonde geladen werden und diese in Position gebracht wird! Abyss, wir Guten sterben Jung und ihr Bösen garnicht, bleib solange im System, bis ich die Sonde zum Schuss auf die Erde bereit mache!" „Ist akzeptiert." Tinx nahm den langen Weg, der durch seine Kabine führte. Er griff nach den einzigen beiden Flaschen mit Alkohol, die ihm noch geblieben war. Langsam schlenderte er zum Feuerleitstand, öffnete die Tür und lies sich auf dem Sessel vor der Holokonsole und mit bestem Blick durch das Fenster nieder. Von diesem Ort im Schiff aus hatte man den besten Blick über selbiges. Vor ihm lag der Metallene Planet, der das Zentum der Sphäre bildete. „Wie lange?" „Dreißig Minuten!" „Das reicht." Tinx nahm seine Zigarrenschachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und warf seine Jacke weg. Das Scheppern der Waffen darin störte ihn nicht. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos die Jacke und die Waffen noch greifbar zu haben, zumal das Wesen sowieso schneller mit ihm kurzen Prozess gemacht hätte als er hätte abdrücken können. „Die „Bündnis" ist eben gesprungen." „Dann vernichte die angedockten Schiffe, undzwar jetzt!" „So gut wie erledigt." Ein dumpfes wummern ging durch die Hülle, nicht mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen Vibration. Tinx steckte eine Zigarre an und nahm eine der Flaschen nach dem Zufallsprinzip. Der Whiskey. Er öffnete die Flasche und gab den Inhalt in das eben replizierte Glas mit Eiswürfeln. Dann nahm er einen Schluck und lies den Geschmack in seinem Mund Gestalt annehmen. Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Seltsamerweise kamen ihm keine Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. _Verdammt, jetzt bist du unter Garantie wahnsinning_. Er zweifelte nicht daran, er glaubte langsam, dass es von Anfang an so gekommen wäre. Ihm gingen Stücke seines Lebens durch den Kopf. Er sah sich selbst, wie er sein Technikstudium mit Bestnote durchlief. Er sah sich, wie er Sarah küsste, eine fragile, leicht depressive Person, die er niemals ohne Augenringe gesehen hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er relativ kurze Zeit später hasserfüllt auf Allianzler schoss. Wahrscheinlich hatte er immer die Falschen getroffen. Er sah sich, bei seinem ersten Landurlaub, als ihm das erste Mal die Alpträume den Schlaf stalen. Und er sah die Konsequenz. Er sah sich selbst weglaufen von ihr. Er sah sich selbst vollkommen betrunken am Ende seines Landurlaubes vor ihr, bei dem Versuch ihr klar zu machen, warum er betrunken war. Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er sie lebendig gesehen hatte. Als er sie das nächste Mal sah, war es zwei Monate später. Er kam zu seinem nächsten Landurlaub zurück in die gemeinsame Wohnung. Er sah sie, nur wenige Stunden lang tot, an einem Strick baumeln. Sie hatte niemals verkraftet, dass er sich verändert hatte. Und sie hatte nur eine einzige Konsequenz gesehen. Er sah sich selbst auf ihrem Begräbnis. Er sah sich selbst, wie er vollkommen gefühllos ihr Grab verlies. Nun würde niemand mehr um sie trauern. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und paffte an seiner Zigarre. „Abyss, die Zeit?" „20 Minuten." „Feindkontakt?" „Keiner. Aber ich sehe drei ihrer Festungsschiffe nahe des Wegpunktes." „Mach sie von der Tarnung aus alle, sobald sie in Reichweite sind." „Jawohl." „Und dann ziehe dich in die Sonde zurück. Ich werde dich zur Erde schicken!" „Sie sind sich sicher?" „Ja." „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, dass ich für sie tun kann?" „Musik!" „Welche?" „Meine Playlist nummer 4. Ich will noch ein einziges Mal dieses herrliche Zusammenspiel hören." „So gut wie erledigt. Ziele kommen in 10 Minuten in Feuerreichweite." Tinx schloss wieder die Augen und genoss die Mischung aus Neoklassischer Musik und Sinister Flip. Herrlich. Er nahm den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und lies ihn im Mund kreisen. Wofür tat er das hier eigentlich? Für sich selbst? Nein. Für die Soldatenfrauen da draußen, deren Männer er schützen wollte? Vielleicht? Zukunft? Wenn er Pech hatte, gab es die bald nicht mehr. Er nahm die zweite Flasche, einen Pfefferminzlikör, goss ihn sich ein und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Nun war er hier. Er hatte sich gegen alles entschieden. Vielleicht war es gut so. Besser als zwanzig Jahre so weiter zu leben. Die Zeit, die er nichts tat, die er nicht arbeitete, war für ihn oft zur Folter geworden, weil er sich immer mehr mit seinen schlimmen Erinnerungen auseinandersetzen musste. Er dachte an Johannesen. Es tat ihm plötzlich wieder unglaublich weh, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Er hatte im dunklen gelebt und er würde mit einem Feuerwerk enden. Es tat ihm weh. Hier saß er, wartete nur noch auf seinen Tod. War er jemals ein Mensch des Friedens gewesen? Wäre er es, wenn er jetzt zurückkehrte? Dann müsste er weiter leben. Er müsste aus so vielen Wegen zu leben wählen. So viele voller Leben, voller Wahrheit, voller Schönheit, aber auch so viele voller Schmerz. Vielleicht war er ab dem Punkt in seinem ersten ernsthaften Einsatz schon gestorben. Seitdem lebte er nur im Selbsterhalt. Er atmete, hielt sich am Leben. Im Leben. Einem Leben, dass er selbst niemals verstanden hatte. Denn man verstand das Leben nicht durch die Interpretation einer Formel. War er nicht aus diesem Grund jeder Entscheidung ausgewichen? In diesem Moment war es egal. „15 Minuten." Tinx zog noch einmal an der Zigarre und goss Whiskey nach. Es war Scheißegal, wie er gelebt hatte. Es war scheißegal, welchen Weg er genommen hatte, er würde im reinen kosmischen Sturm enden. Ein Sturm der zwei Gefahren gleichzeitig auslöschen würde. Er würde die Kernflotte und eine Werft der Allianz mit einem großen Knall vernichten und die größere Gefahr, das Wesen obendrein. Er schloss die Holokonsole, um das Schauspiel besser im Blick zu haben. Er sah seinen Feind in Metall. Er sah, wie sie dutzende neue Schiffe aus der Taufe hoben. Er sah, wie sie ihren Sieg über einen unglaublich unterlegenen Feind mit einem letzten zynischen Beweis feierten. Und er sah, wie er es beenden würde. Es war egal, wie viele Schiffe sie noch auf den Plan riefen. „Überlastungsabfolge initialisiert. Ziele in Feuerreichweite. Beginne mit Vernichtung." Aus dem Nichts donnerten Geschosse auf das erste Festungsschiff und fraßen es auf. Nummer 2 wurde von einer Zwillings MBK in den hintere Mittelsektion getroffen und brach auseinander. „Abyss, deaktiviere die Tarnung. Ich will, dass sie in ihren letzten Augenblicken verzweifeln!" „Zu Befehl!" Die Abyss erschien mit offenem Schussfeld zu Festungsschiff nummer drei, dass wenige Sekunden später kompromisslos von einem riesigen Plasmatorpedo erwischt wurde. „Ziehe mich jetzt zurück. Vielleicht werden wir uns in der Hölle sehen." Ein passender Kommentar und gleichzeitig ein sehr ungewöhnlicher für eine KI. Tinx lächelte vor Gefallen. „Ich bin mir sicher! Leb wohl Abyss, ich wünsche dir, dass du noch viele Mysterien ergründest!" Abyss erstarrte für einen Moment, sein Hologramm mit den wallenden Schatten schien für einen Augenblick zu erstarren. Dann fiel es aus. „Ich danke ihnen." „Nein, ich danke dir, dafür, dass du einfach da warst. Aber mein Weg endet hier!" Die Holokonsole spran an und zeigte an, dass die Überlastungsabfolge in wenigen Minuten ihren kritischen Punkt erreicht war und das die Sonde startbereit war. Er schoss die Sonde ab. Sie tarnte sich, nutzte die zuvor von Abyss berechneten und durch die beiden Slipspacematritzen erschaffenen Risse im Raum um dadurch gen Erde verschwinden. Tinx atmete durch und entspannte sich, da nun die wichtigsten beiden Dinge, die die Abyss ausmachten in Sicherheit und weiter für den Kampf oder Frieden – was auch immer kommen mochte – nutbar waren. Doch es dauerte nicht eine Minute, bis der taktische Alarm anschlug. Der Bewegungsmelder zeigte hunderte Schiffe von allen Seiten an, die auf die Abyss Kollisionskurs auf die Abyss setzten. Die würden maximal zwei Minuten haben, ihn zu stoppen und solange hielten die Schilde selbst dem stand, was von einem Trommelfeuer Trommelfeuer übrig blieb, wenn man die gewaltigen Triebwerke des Schiffes in die Rechnung mit einbezog, denen kein Schiff und kaum ein Plasmatorpedo Paroli bieten konnten. Er lehnte sich zurück. Er lies seine Sorgen von außerhalb entgültig zurück. Er kehrte zurück in seine Welt, jene Welt, die in weniger als Zehn Minuten enden würde. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und einen Zug. Er sah der Navigationsmarkierung entgegen, sah das von Allianzstahl reflektierte Licht der Sonne. Vier Minuten. Johannesen kam ihm wieder in den Kopf. Er meinte ihre Tränen durch den Whiskey immernoch zu schmecken. Seltsam. Er sah die Momente, die er mit ihr durchlebt hatte auf seiner Netzhaut. Bloody Desteny. Alpha Lyrae. Heimat in Flammen. Das große Morden. Die Hinterlassenschaften der Blutsväter. Cherubin. Die Thresher. Das erste Festungsschiff. Der Kampf gegen das Wesen. Ihr Kuss. Sein Letzter Blick auf sie. Drei Minuten. Plötzlich wurde es ihm klar. Er hatte es nicht aussprechen können. Er hätte es ihr in diesem Moment sagen müssen. Schon seit dem ersten er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sich gegen sie entschieden. Er hatte sich gegen das Leben entschieden. Was du fühlst, ist was du am Ende bekommst, aber wenn du es nicht kannst, bleibt dir nichts mehr über. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. In dem Moment, da er den Whiskey schluckte, vermisste er ihn schon. Er vermisste Sean und Jean. Er hatte sich von ihnen nicht einmal passend verabschiedet. Er vermisste Haverson. Er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal richtig kennen gelernt. Er vermisste Shoromee und die Unggoy. Er hatte noch nicht einmal sehr viel über sie gelernt. Er vermisste alle anderen. Er war blind gewesen und hatte es auch nicht gefühlt, also blieb ihm nichts. Er vermisste sein Leben. Er vermisste seine Freunde. Er vermisste Johannesen. Vielleicht war es gut und nur rechtens so. Eine Minute. Er hob sein Glas, füllte aus den Resten der beiden Flaschen gleichermaßen nach. „Auf eure Zukunft, wegen der ich hier bin! Nehmt sie in die Hand und sichert sie! Sei wie du willst, gottgleicher Tod! Ich bin mein Himmel und meine Hölle! Ihr könnt mir das nicht nehmen da draußen! Nicht du, der du überall bist, nicht du, der du unten im Vakuum gefesselt hängst! Niemand! Auf das Leben, das so schön ist, dass ich es niemals gesehen habe! Auf das Ende des Krieges! AUF DEN FRIEDEN! AUF DIE NEUE WELT!" Er stürzte das Glas in einem Zug herunter, blickte auf die Anzeige und genoss seine letzten zehn Sekunden durch einen langen Blick in den Sonnenaufgang einer neuen, besseren Welt...

Zehn Sekunden später erreichten die Reaktoren der Abyss den kritischen punkt. Abyss hatte die Nanomaschinen zuvor angewiesen den Innenraum des Schiffes mit dem schwersten spaltbaren Material sowie unmengen an hochverdichtetem Wasserstoff auszufüllen, was in Kombination mit der auch nach innen extrem widerstandsfähigen Panzerung die gewaltige Bombe einen Moment lang zusammenballte und eine Explosion gleich einer Supernova entfesselte, welche sich in die Sphäre fraß und alles zwischen dem Feuerball und der Sphäre verdampfen lies. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich die Explosionsherd, der die Sonne des Systemes ebenso zur Explosion gebracht hatte, abgekühlt und stürzte rapide zusammen, wodurch eine nackte Singularität entstand, die die Slipspace-Blase der Sphäre aufsog und im nichts der höheren Dimensionen verschwinden lies. Der Vernichtungsschlag gegen die Hauptwerft der Allianz erreichte das, was Billionen von Toten nicht erreicht hatten können: Er schaffte eine Voraussetzung für Frieden.

Epilog

„Even home, Set to Sea

Was this really meant to be

See the shores of our Homes fade away

Facing blood, Facing Pain

Have our brothers died in Vain?

Many lifes have been lost on the way"

Sabaton (Schwedische True- Metal Band), „Light in the Black"

Genau Fünf Jahre danach

Jota Doradus System

Planet Tinksher

New Angel City

Er liebte solche Gelegenheiten, wieder einmal in großer Runde zusammenzukommen. Ebenso sehr liebte er seine neue Heimat, die wesentlich schöner war, als sein alte es jemals gewesen war. Doch hätte man die Liebe zu diesen Beiden Aspekten seines neuen Lebens zusammengefasst und mit sich selbst potentiert, so hätte es niemal den Grad der Liebe erreicht, den er ihr und den Kindern entgegenbrachte. Viel hatte sich in vier Jahren verändert, der Krieg war vorbei und dieser Planet war der erste, auf dem sowohl Menschen als auch Ex-Allianzler ihren Frieden und ihre Heimat gefunden hatten. „Sean, unsere Gäste sind gleich da, sieh zu, dass du mit deinen Steaks zu Rande kommst!" Er lächelte. Mit einer Folge rascher Bewegungen wendete er die Steaks auf dem Grill. Manche mochten sagen, dass es primitiv war, andere wiederum, dass er keinen Geschmack habe, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Kaum hatte er die Steaks gewendet, stoppte schon der erste Wagen vor seinem Garten und heraus traten Jean Vince und seine frisch geehelichte Frau Malice. Und dann kamen sie alle auf einmal, genauso wie er es sich gewünscht hatte: Haverson erschien, Walker, und fast gleichzeitig kamen Crushhead und Rafteran samt anhang an. Paladin kam mit seiner Familie und – und das efreute ihn am meisten der frisch gebackene Konsul der Sangheili auf dem Planeten Tinksher, Nori Shoromee, im Schlepptau ein Dutzend Unggoy, von denen einer ebenfalls ein Botschafter seines Volkes geworden war: Kakap. Rodriguez und Yee kamen und zuletzt auch Johannesen. Für einen einzigen Moment voller Hoffnung und Illusion dachte er, dass Tinx auch kommen würde. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Tactical Commander Chris „Tinkerman" Sherman war bei seinem letzten Einsatz gestorben und hatte eine Anzahl an Abschüssen erreicht, die die der gesamten SPARTANER zusammen in den Schatten stellte. Ein schwacher Trost. Ein weitaus größerer war es, dass man diesen Planeten nach ihm benannt hatte. Sean musste einen Klos in der Kehle herunterschlucken. Vielleicht hätte es ihm gefallen. Er würde es niemals wissen, denn ganz egal was man noch tat, es würde Chris Sherman nicht wieder lebendig machen. Steaks wurden gewendet, gekühlte Getränke ausgeschenkt und man begann sich generell miteinander bekannt zu machen, wo man sich noch nicht kannte. Es wurde gelacht und Geschichten wurden erzählt. Sean blickte durch den Garten und sah seine beiden Söhne, Graham und Chris, mit den Grunts fangen spielen. Er musste lächeln. Vor etwas mehr als fünf Jahren hätte er diese Unggoy noch als Bedrohung wahrgenommen und erschossen, aber hier und Jetzt war Frieden. Herrlich. Seine Sorgen hatten sich auf Alltagsdinge Reduziert. Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er sein Studium beendet und war Lehrer geworden. Das Geld, dass ihm der UNSC hatte zukommen lassen hatte für den Aufbau dieser Existenz und einer ansehnlichen Altersvorsorge gereicht. Steaks wurden verteilt, es wurde gegessen, getrunken und sich unterhalten. Die Themen kreisten um den gemeinsamen Wiederaufbau der menschlichen Kolonien nach dem Krieg, die aktuelle Situation der anwesenden, die guten alten Zeiten, das Wetter und die schönen Regionen der Planeten in unmittelbarer Umgebung dieses Systemes. Sie sahen zurück, denn sie wussten nicht, wie es nach dem Aufbau weiter gehen würde. Vermutlich würde es früher oder später wieder Krieg geben, vielleicht nicht zwischen den Menschen und den Völkern der Allianz, vielleicht nicht zwischen Nationen und Planeten. Doch es würde ihn geben. Es war von anfang an eine Konstante in der Geschichte eines jeden Volkes gewesen. Sean hoffte, dass es eines Tages entgültigen Frieden geben würde. Er wurde wieder in die Realität zurück geholt, als die Steaks verputzt und die Teller abgeräumt und das Essen durch ein gemütliches Beisammensein ersetzt wurde. „Wisst ihr was heute für ein Tag ist?",fragte Haverson, der einen oder zwei Cocktails zuviel genossen hatte unbesonnen. Den meisten in der Runde sah man an, dass sie es sehr wohl wussten, es aber nicht aussprechen wollten. Haverson sah darin eine Bestätigung es auszusprechen. „Vor fünf Jahren haben wir Tinx zuletzt gesehen." Schweigen. Johannesens Gesicht erstarrte, wie es immer dann zu beobachten war, wenn sie sich in einer Situation ihrer Emotion entledigte. Wäre Haverson aufmerksamer gewesen, er hätte gemerkt, dass er ungewollt einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Ist das hier ein einfacher Grillabend, oder eine Gedenkveranstaltung?",fragte Paladins Tochter. „Es war das eine, aber nun ist es zum anderen geworden.",sagte Sean resigniert. „Der verdammte Krieg ist vorbei, die größten Monster die er hervorgebracht hat sind tot. Und Tinkerman ist es auch.",sagte Rafterran. Johannesen hob die Stimme nur minimal, doch Ton und was sie sagte brachte alle wieder zum schweigen. „Sprich nicht so von Tinx.", flüsterte sie. Haverson hob sein Glas und sagte: „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Ohne ihn wären wir nicht hier und würden uns diese Fabelhafte Völlerei gönnen. Auf Tinx und den Frieden." Stumm hoben Vince, Sean, Amy, Rodriguez, Johannesen, die Unggoy und Shoromee ihre Gläser und nickten. Die Situation war angespannt, einen Moment lang. Haverson hielt sein Glas einen Moment oben. In den wenigen Sekunden, die es oben war, flossen Seans Gedanken zu letzterem Punkt. Frieden. Endgültigen Frieden würde es niemals geben, da gab sich keiner der Anwesenden einer Illusion hin. Spätestens wenn die im Krieg gefallenen doppelt und dreifach nachgeboren waren, würden sowohl die Menschen als auch die einzelnen Völker des Friedensbündnisses das die Allianz ersetzt hatte wieder zu ihren Kinderkrankheiten zurückfallen und zu denen gehörten, Hass und Eifersucht, Habgier und Gewalt. Das Universum zu befrieden war Unmöglich – außer vielleicht man tat es den Unggoy nach, die dergleichen nicht kannten. Er hoffte dass es so werden würde. Noch war es nicht so weit – die Wunden die der Krieg gegen die Allianz gerissen hatte, mussten zuerst heilen. Sie würden langsam vernarben. Dass es wieder krieg geben würde, war keine Frage, die Frage war die nach der Zeit, nach dem Gegner und nach den Überlebenden. Doch Sean kam ein Gedanke, als Haverson sein Glas sinken lies. Er füllte sein Glas nach und hob es erneut. „Ich erhebe mein Glas auf unser zusammensein. Denn wo wir zusammenstehen, darf es keinen Zwist geben. Wir sind dürfen nicht zulassen, dass wir uns wieder spalten und bekriegen. Es ist an uns den Frieden zu bewahren, für den Chris Sherman und unzählige gefallen sind. Es ist unsere Pflicht den Krieg gegen den Krieg zu führen. Auf ihn!" Sie hoben ihre Gläser folgsam. Sie sprachen die letzten beiden Sätze mit und sie stießen an. Dann fiel die Spannung ab und die Freude des Zusammenseins kehrte zurück. Ihnen gehörte die Zukunft, ihnen gehörte nun der Frieden. Und sie würden beides nutzen. Sean lächelte und hob den Kopf zum langsam dunkler werdenden, klaren Himmel, auf dem sich die beiden Monde des Systemes und die Sterne zeigten. Ein einzelner Lichtpunkt erhob sich aus dem Dunkel und schien heller als alle anderen Sterne. Es war als ob diejenigen, die Sean gekannt hatte und die gefallen waren ihm ein Zeichen der Zustimmung gaben. Es war, als ob Tinx wohlwollend lächelte.

ENDE

Sicherlich werdet ihr euch jetzt fragen, ob noch mehr kommen wird. Ich will vorweg nehmen, dass das hier eine Liste von Anmerkungen und Danksagungen in Zusammenfassung sein soll. Soweit klar? Fangen wir am Anfang an: Der erste Dank auf meiner Liste gebührt meinem großen Bruder Felix C. „raZor" Girke, der mich mit dem Halo-Virus angesteckt hat. Und der kam zur passenden Zeit, zusammen mit zwei anderen Faktoren: der eine ist, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein erstes Schreibprojekt endgültig bestattet habe und Ausgleich brauchte, der andere, dass ich ebenfalls ausgleich suchte für gewisse Alltagsaggression und schlechte Laune (Ums vorweg zu nehmen, Ich komme aus dem Sauerland, da ist das Wetterbedingt). Das Bündnis bot mir eine vollkommen neue Möglichkeit mit derartigen Dingen kreativ umzugehen und etwas konstruktives zu schaffen (dreieinhalb Jahre Arbeit und an die 200 Seiten und mehr Text dürften für sich sprechen ;)). Was mich zur zweiten Welle der Danksagungen bringt: ich hatte während der eigentlichen Schaffensphase immer gewisse Leute, die mich Tagsüber beschäftigt, inspririert und erfreut haben, während ich abends Bündnis schrieb. Daher ergeht mein Dank ebenso an Timo Linde, Ruben A. Fuchs, Sebastian Seibert und alle Member des Ex-Clans TdS sowie Sebastian Fessen-Fallsehr, Lukas F. Pudor, Peter Bierwirt, Martin Steiner und ein Heer von anderen, deren Namen ich – Anzahl sei geflucht – hier nicht nennen kann.

Wichtig bleibt zu sagen, dass ich selben die Muße hatte ein Projekt zu Ende zu führen und mir das, je mehr ich dem Ende des Bündnis entgegen kam. Doch da ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Kanada aufgehalten habe und neue Freunde gewonnen habe, möchte ich die als den einen Teil nennen, zum anderen die Belegschaft meines Onlineradios, wobei ich ganz besonders die Crew des Extreme-Streams von und die Redaktionscrew nennen möchte (Wenn ihr mal ein bisschen Zeit und lust auf Musik haben wollt, schaut mal bei  / auf dem Extreme-stream rein, Sonntags von 18-20 uhr habt ihr normalerweise auch ‚ne chance mal meine Stimme als einer von ihnen zu hören). Weiterhin ergeht herzlichster Dank an Mark „Masch" Schmale, der mich auf das schmale Brett des Radios geführt hat und Lucienne „Sonea" Dubro. Wenn ihr euch jetzt denkt „Menno, mach Schluss mit dem Geseier und Komm auf den Punkt!", dann wird das nichts, denn der kommt erst ganz am Ende ;).

Ab hier sind wir in der Analyse angekommen, die Analyse der Veränderung, und hier gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. 1. Ich habe das Buch verändert. 2. Ich habe mich verändert. Von beidem möchte ich sagen, dass es reichlich zutrifft, wobei die Begründung für 1. aus leerem Papier beschriebenes zu machen vollkommen ausreicht. Die zweite Sache ist, niemand steht eine Solche Aktion ohne bleibende Schäden durch ;), sozusagen war es die klassische Kriegssituation. Ja, es hat mich verändert, zumindest in dem Aspekt, dass ich einen klaren Kopf behalten kann und mir nicht ständig Wirre Geschichten im Kopf herumspuken. Ich habe diesen Epilog mit einem Zitat der Band Sabaton begonnen, das aus einem Song stammt, der davon handelt, was nach dem Krieg kommt. Hierzu muss ich auch nennen, dass der Krieg aus der Geschichte der Menschheit eine Konstante geblieben ist und ewig sein wird, weshalb ich mich fühlte, dem Epilog diesen Aspekt zuzuführen. Denjenigen, die einen tieferen Sinn in dieser Geschichte suchen, möchte ich sagen, dass er es ist, den Krieg in Grausamkeit und Perversion mit all den Monstrositäten die er hervorgebracht hat darzustellen und im Epilog zu sagen, dass er permanent und nicht wegzudenken ist. Das Wesen, das ich selbst erdacht habe, ist die Lösung des Konfliktes. Befriedung durch Vernichtung ist die perverse Lösung der Gleichung und die Menschheit tendiert seit sehr langer Zeit dazu, sich zu dieser endgültigen anzunähern. Sich von dieser Lösung abzuwenden und den Frieden und dessen Sicherung im Miteinander zu suchen, ist die größte Aufgabe, mit der wir als Menschheit zu kämpfen haben, hatten und haben werden.

Tja, meinen Krieg hätte ich hiermit endgültig beendet, also ist es an mir den Refrain des Songs zu guter letzt niederzuschreiben, da nun Frieden ist und es darum geht, den Krieg, seine Taten und deren perversion niemals zu vergessen (Ja, das ist eine ziemlich zynische Auslegung des Textes und reißt ihn aus dem Zusammenhang, welcher ihn extrem heroisiert. Wir dürfen einfach niemals vergessen, denn im Vergessen und Verleugnen gehen wir einen weiteren Schritt auf das zu, was uns vielleicht irgendwann vernichtet) :

„When the War has been won

And the march home begins

What awaits has not yet been revealed

What was won – what was lost

Will our deeds be remembered?

Are they written on stone or in Sand?"

Und damit möchte ich die wichtigste aller Danksagungen aussprechen: Der- oder Diejenige der soweit gelesen hat. Danke, dass du dich mit meiner haarsträubenden Rechtschreibung und meinen kranken Gedanken beschäftigt hast, dass du durchgehalten und diesen Krieg zuende gebracht hast und hoffentlich dafür sorgst, dass es keinen wirklichen Krieg gibt. Du trägst die Verantwortung!

Der Bündnis-Krieg mag beendet sein, doch will ich vorweg nehmen, dass ich so schnell nicht aufhören werde zu schreiben.

In der Hoffnung, dass man sich einmal liest

Robert Stefan „Impactsphere" Girke

218


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 22 Teil 2

0240 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Maschinenlager

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Als sich die gewaltigen Metalltüren öffneten, passierte im ersten Moment noch nichts. Das einzige, was sich bewegte, waren die paar Marine- Pioniere, die ihre Roboterkanonen in Stellung brachten, gedeckt von den stationären Gatling Guns. Als diese dann ihre Stellung eingenommen hatten passierte immernoch nichts, nur die Dunkelheit winkte ihnen aus der dem Tunnel hinter der Tür entgegen. Dann langsam ertönte ein Sausen, als ob die Luft von Hunderten Wächtern bevölkert wäre und dann kamen die Massen in Sicht. Die Marines reagierten sofort. Gatlings, Gewehre, MPs, LMGs, Roboterkanonen, Granatwerfer und Raketenwerfer feuerten in den Gang und ließen eine Woge aus Rauch, Feuer und Metallresten daraus hervorschießen. Die Marines hatten sich zuvor in drei Blöcke aufgeteilt, die sich mit feuern und Nachladen zeitversetzt abwechselten. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend und plötzlich schossen dutzende Wächter, deren Schilde zwar sehr schwach aber dennoch aktiv waren in den Raum und wurden von den Querschlägern abgefangen. "Vince! Tinx! Haverson!" Sean gab aus seiner Fortress heraus Anweisungen. "Ihr kümmert euch um die die durchkommen!" Die Angesprochenen wechselten die Ziele und ein weitere Dutzend zerstörter Wächter fiel binnen von Sekunden auf den Boden.

Mehr und mehr der Wächter strömten aus der Öffnung und wurden von den Stationären Waffen noch zurückgedrängt. Doch dann sanken zeitgleich die Munitionsanzeigen der stationären Gatlings und Roboterkanonen auf null.

Durch den Verlust dieser Feuerunterstützung konnten die Wächter - zwar immernoch unter großen Verlusten, aber dieser ungeachtet- weiter vordringen. Die Drei in ihren Fortresses hatten Probleme der Anzahl ihrer Feinde mit den Waffen zu Folgen, wobei sie schon mithilfe ihrer Granatwerfer und Gatlings dutzende auf einmal wegmähten und aus der Luft schossen.

Tinx nutzte nun die Waffe, die er zuvor noch nicht eingesetzt hatte: das Elektrogeschütz. Er nahm Ziel auf die aus der Öffnung strömenden Wächter und löste die Waffe aus. Aus der Öffnung der Waffe schossen ein Dutzend Blitze hervor, die je einen Wächter trafen, die Schilde so heftig attakierten, dass sie nicht vollständig aufgebaut zusammen mit den Wächtern verpufften, wobei die Blitze noch weiter auf die in der Nähe ihrer Ziele befindlichen Wächter übersprangen und dabei weitere Sechs Wächter vernichten und drei Dutzend Schilde zum Platzen brachten. Die Schockwaffen der vier anderen Fortesses wurden in die Öffnung gefeuert und richteten Verheerende Schäden an. Als die Sicht in den Tunnel klar war, waren keine Wächter mehr zu sehen. "Wir gehen rein!", sagte Sean über Funk, "Sie sichern die Tür nachdem wir durch sind und sorgen dafür, dass keiner dieser Wiederlinge durchkommt!" "Roger!", hallte Tomsons Stimme aus den Lautsprechern im Cockpit der Fortress. Geschlossen marschierten die riesigen Maschinen in den Tunnel. Dunkelheit umschloss sie, als die Tür sich schloss.

"Wie bitte?" Paladin wirkte Irritiert. "Du willst das Elitesquad wieder aufleben lassen?" "Ja", sagte Crushhead, "Das ist das mindeste, das wir tun können." "Wir sollen uns denen da unten stellen? Das ist ein Tollhaus für die Allianz, das ist Selbstmord!" "Nicht in dieser Situation. Und nicht mit diesem Auftrag." "Was sollen wir machen?" Paladin hatte zuvor schon kapituliert. "Ihr sollt, denn deine beiden Söhne sind nun auch offiziell aufgenommen, zusammen mit den anderen vier die markierten Punkte sichern und die Marines, die dort in der Nähe verschanzt sind in die Evakuierungsschiffe bringen." "Wer ist der Pilot dieser Rettungsschiffe?" "Das kannst du dir aussuchen, da du das beste Wissen über unsere Jungs hast." Paladin rieb sich über Kinn."Wenn das so ist, dann ruf'Judith auf die Defiance zurück und lass sie das Ding fliegen." "Deine Tochter also." Auch Crushhead schien nun sehr nachdenklich. "Gut. Wie ist ihr Rufname." "Fairy Angel." "Ok. Dann mach die anderen beiden bereit und docke an die Knuckleduster an, damit die vier auf die Fury kommen und ihr euch dann runterbegeben könnt. Ich habe zudem noch die Jungs angewiesen sich Kistenweise Ausrüstung zu nehmen, sodass ihr Aufmunitionieren und euch zusätzliches Zeug holen könnt!" "Roger."

Supreme Commander Tear Tanarmee entspannte sich auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und sah auf. Die Menschen hatten ihre Stärke allein durch die defensive Bauart der Stadt unter Beweis gestellt, die schon unzählige Opfer auf Seite der Allianz gekostet hatte. Wie lange würden sie noch Widerstand leisten können? Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Übertragung unterbrochen. Der Anführer der Sturmaufklärertruppe der Sangheili, ein Gewisser Kyorl Zermannamee, meldete sich zu Wort."Supreme Commander, wir haben den Nebentunnel zur Ebene der Blutsväter gesichert und können nun vorrücken. Order?" "Ja, Wir wir werden die Jiralhanae vorschicken und dann selbst Eindrigen. Wartet bis zu meinem Eintreffen, bevor sie vorrücken." "Jawohl, Exzellenz." Die Verbindung wurde geschlossen und die Mandiblen des Suprme Commanders rieben aneinander. Es war der einzige Weg sich abzureagieren, der ihm erlaubt war, die Jiralhanae in den Tod zu schicken und damit den Posten einnehmen zu lassen, den die Unggoy in den Reihen der Allianz eingenommen hatten. Tanarmee hatte diesen Funkspruch und diese Bestätigung sehnlich erwartet. Es war das Zeichen Gewesen, dass er sich nun persönlich an den Kampfhandlungen beteiligen konnte. Ein Sangheili wie er lies sich so etwas nicht zweimal sagen. Er packte seinen Beutel mit der Ausrüstung und lief in Richtung des Gravitationsliftes.

Kapitel 22 Teil 3

0245 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Korvette "Fury of the Storm II"

Orbit um Alpha Lyrae

Die Kisten öffneten sich und gaben die Sicht auf den Inhalt frei. Scythe grinste. "Gewehre, MPs, Pistolen, LMGs, Granaten, Panzerungen, Ausrüstung, Munition, Schildgeneratoren und sogar eine tragbare Gatling Gun. Das ganze Programm. Nun müssen wir nur darüber nachdenken, was wir brauchen." Jeremia und Logan griffen nach Panzerungen. "Die brauchen wir auf alle Fälle! Und die Schilde auch!" "Richtig.",sagte Nightmoth. Niemand wusste bei Nightmoth, warum man ihm diesen Namen gegeben hatte. Mit einer Motte hatte sein Aussehen nicht viel zu tun. Eher dachte man an eine Brutale Kreuzung aus einem Bären und einem Elefanten, wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete. Dieser Kerl glich an Größe und Statur einem Sangheili, hatte seine Haare kurz geschoren und eine Quer über sein Gesicht verlaufende Narbe, die sein linkes Auge zu verzerren schien, was bei ihm den Eindruck erweckte, er wäre auf dem linken Auge blind. Doch dies war ein Irrglaube, Nightmoth hatte seit seiner Geburt in seinem Linken Augapfel zwei Pupillen, die ineinander übergingen. Dieses Auge war, so wusste Paladin seit Ewigkeiten, in der Lage bei Nacht wie bei Tag zu sehen. Allein vom seinem bedrohlichen Äußeren würde man bei ihm auf einen Choleriker schließen, doch wer diesen Schritt unternahm, lag falsch, denn Nightmoth war eine Friedensnatur, sanft und gutmütig, was ihn beliebt bei jedermann machte. Ganz anders als Scythe. Scythe, der durch seine Statur nicht auffiel, war ein äußerst brutaler Mensch, den man mit Fug und Recht als unberechenbar einstufen konnte. Das mochte zum einen an seinem Explosiven Charakter liegen, seinem Matialischem und antisozialen Humor, gepaart mit einer explosiven Veranlagung zu Wut und berserkerhaften Anfällen davon, zum anderen, dass er sehr intelligent, hinterlistig und, und das war das Schlimmste, Reaktionsschnell war, wie Paladin noch keinen Menschen gesehen hatte sowie mit einer Intuition gesegnet war, die jedem, der etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte Angst einjagte. Er hatte seine Blutrot gefärbten, schulterlangen Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sein Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen, die in seltenen Augenblicken vor Hass und Mordlust glänzten ließen ihn in Paladins Augen wie die Inkarnation allen Bösen des Universums erscheinen. Doch nun wirkte er, im Vergleich zu den anderen ruhig, unheimlich ruhig. Die Hände auf seinen Unterarmschinen überwachte er die ganze Szene. Paladin wurde immer nervöser. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in Geschichten über Scythe im Kampf gehört und ihn selbst kämpfen gesehen hatte, jedes mal mit anderen Waffen und Panzerungen. Das einzige, was sich an ihm nie änderte waren diese Unterarmschienen sowie seine Stiefel. Schwarz und aus einem Paladin unbekannten Material gefertigt waren diese beiden Dinge an bestimmten Stellen etwas breiter, wie an der Rückseite der Stiefel und den Innsenseiten der Arme. Wenn man den Geschichten Glauben konnte, so waren darin Klingen verborgen, die mithilfe von bestimmten Bewegungen ausgeklappt werden konnten.

"Ich nehme dass hier.", sagte Nightmoth und griff nach der Gatling sowie Trommelweise Munition. "Was nimmst du, Paladin?" Scythe blickte ihm mit seinen Schwarzen Augen direkt an. "Gib mir ein Ma5cg, das gemischte Granatensortiment und 'ne Ladung Munition." "Screamer?" Es war als würden die Augen jenes Soldaten auf beiden Söhnen Paladins gleichzeitig ruhen. "Ich nehm meine alte MP." "Dann nimm meine auch gleich dazu, ich wähle mir was eigenes aus." Sein Bruder reichte ihm seine frisch gewartete, geladene und gesicherte Waffe. "Und bevor du fragst, Scythe, nehme ich zweimal das Standart LMG plus Munition." "Warum nimmst du zwei?" "Lieber eine Waffe mehr als eine zu wenig." "Meine Rede." "Und was ist nun deine Wahl?", drehte Paladin den Spiess um. Scythe lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm etwas Sympathie verlieh. "Ich nehme die hier.", sagte er und hielt zwei CW 30 MPs hoch, MPs die man über Munitionsschnüre befüllte und darum das Kaliber der Munition variieren lassen konnte. "Munition?" "15mm Schredder." "Die Klassikpanzerung?", fiel Nightmoth herein. "Mit Schilden?" "Ja, kombinieren wir die Dinger." "Wo hat Crushhead den ganzen Kram eigentlich her?" "Also die Munition, Panzerung und die Schilde stammen aus den Beständen des UNSC, die hat Crushhead für uns angefordert, die Waffen hat er vom Schwarzmarkt. Und das Zeug hier", sagte Scythe und deutete auf die Kiste mit der Elektronik, "haben unsere Jungs selbst produziert." "Wie sieht es aus, Wie lange dauert es noch bis wir runter können?" "Zehn Minuten." "Prima. Sieht aus, als würden wir doch noch auf unsere Kosten kommen."

"Alles ruhig, wir rücken vor bis zum Wegpunkt." "Roger, Haltet eure Waffen bereit, sie können überall herkommen, von den Decken herabsinken oder aus Rissen aufsteigen." "Yep." Johannsen war die erste, ihr Folgten Sean und Tinx und danach kamen Haverson und Vince zum nächsten Wegpunkt. "Sag mal, Sean, warum müssen wir alle 100 Meter Stoppen und warten?" "Reine Sicherheitsfrage." "Wie weit noch bis zum Schacht?", fragte Vince. "In etwa eineinhalb Kilometer, also haltet euch rann!"

Endlose Sekunden zerflossen zu Minuten und diese schienen zu Stunden zu zerfließen, als das Team den Aufzugsschacht erreichte. Dieser Raum, fünfeckig, in der Mitte durch den gewaltig großen Lastenaufzug und dessen Schacht dominiert, dessen Gondel an der Decke des Raumes hing. Sean fühlte das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wesentlich intensiver als zuvor. "Vorrücken und dann den Raum Scannen, nicht dass wir hier festgenagelt werden! Johannesen geht vor, danach Tinx und Haverson und Vince zuletzt!" "Positiv."

Langsam aber sich verteilten sich die Anwesenden im Raum und streckten die Waffen ihrer Fortresses feuerbereit in beide Richtungen aus. Nichts. Garnichts. Eine Halbe Minute verging ohne ein Ereignis oder auch nur eine Andeutung davon.

Tinx schaltete aus Gewohnheit seine Möglichen Arten von Sicht durch. Nachtsicht. Thermalsicht. Magnetfeldsicht... Energiestausicht. Tinx stockte. Diese Art der Sicht machte elektrische Energiefelder sichtbar und eigentlich sah er nichts außer den Fortresses seiner Kameraden, in hellen Farben und der Hintergrund in schwarz. Nur diesen Widerschein an der Decke, der aus dem Schacht zu kommen schien. Mit jeder Sekunde schien dieses Licht konzentrierter zu wirken. Tinx reagierte sofort. "AN ALLE! ZIELT AUF ALLES WAS AUS DEM SCHACHT KOMMT! DAS MÜSSEN HUNDERTE SEIN!"Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, schon wurde es blendend hell im Cockpit, da die Sicht nun überlastet wurde. Du musst mit deiner Schätzung verdammt gut liegen, dachte Tinx, schaltete die Sicht um und begann aus allen Rohren seiner Fortress zu feuern.

Blitze durchzuckten den Raum, Kugeln verschiedener Kaliber und Granaten suchten sich ihre Ziele und fingen eine nicht unwesentliche Menge an Wächtern ab, welche ein Lichtgewitter aus Laserstrahlen veranstalteten, doch es strömten immer welche aus dem Schacht nach. Mit einem synchronen hässlichen Klacken wurden bei jeder Fortress je zwei Munitionskisten gewechselt und die Leeren aus Öffnungen auf dem Rücken geschossen. Der Aufzugsraum hatte sich binnen Sekunden in ein Meer aus Feuer und blitzenden Energieschilden verwandelt, in dem die Menschen für den Moment die Überhand gewannen und in die aus dem Schacht strömenden durch Granaten zurückdrängten. Elektrizität Wurde nun in den Schockwaffen in den Schacht gejagt und fing in etwa Hundert Wächter ab, die durch die Blitze getroffen in die Schwärze hinabsanken und andere Wächter abfingen. "Wie sieht's mit euren Schilden aus?", warf Tinx in das Feuergefecht hinein. "Ziemlich mies, meine sind bei 27% angekommen und wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir drin verrecken.", meldete sich Haverson. "Die Schilde sind garnicht mal mein Problem", sagte Vince in einem für ihn sehr seltsamen Ton, "Mein Problem ist die Munition für das Gatling! Ich bin bei meinen letzten beide Kästen angekommen." "Lass mich raten, aber dafür hast du mehr von den Blechdosen mit Antigravtriebwerken abgeschossen als wir alle zusammen?" "Positiv!" "Hey, da kommt nichts mehr nach!" "Dann sollten wir die Plattform rufen und uns nach unten absetzen!" "Die Plattform kommt runter, hab ich mich eben drum gekümmert.", sagte Johannsen. Die restlichen Wächter im Raum fielen in der nächsten Minuten in blutig rote Feuerbälle gehüllt zu Boden und als es wieder ruhig in dem Raum wurde, schritten die Fortresses auf die Aufzugsplattform, die für alle gleichzeitig Platz bot und durch vier gewaltige Metallseile gehalten wurden. "Dann mal los!" Der Aufzug entwickelte plötzliche einen gewaltigen Schwung nach unten. Keiner sagte etwas, alles war still. Bis Sean etwas an dem Punkt kurz aufblitzen sah, wo sich der Einstiegspunkt befunden hatte. Dann blitze es erneut, dann nochmal und noch einmal und im plötzlich wurde der Aufzug schneller. Unkontrolliert schneller. "Tinx! Die haben die Seile durchgeschnitten! Was können wir tun?", sagte Sean mit einer vor Panik strotzenden Stimme. "Zündet eure Bremspackete! Die Dinger, sind dazu gedacht den Fall eines Drop Pods zu verlangsamen, also werden sie uns auch stoppen können!" "ROGER!" Feuersäulen schossen aus den Rückenmodulen der Fortresses, bremsten die gewaltigen Maschinen ab und versetzten die Plattform in Brand, sodass diese heller leuchtete als Natriumdampflampen und dem Boden entgegen schoss. Wenige Sekunden hatte diese Szene Bestand. Dann schlug die Plattform in einem Feuerwerk auf. "Wie lange reichen eure Packete noch?" "Grade mal Zehn Sekunden.", sagte Haverson kalt. "Das reicht noch nicht einmal für ein Vater unser." "War schön mit euch, Jungs!" "Schade, dass ich mir keine Zigarre mehr anstecken kann um den Abtritt zu feiern!"

In jeweils demselben Moment zogen sich die Triebwerksstrahlen zurück und die Fortresses schossen zu Boden. Dann sanken sie in die Tiefe, einem Ende entgegen...

Kapitel 23

Schatten in der Finsternis

"Mithilfe bestimmter Taktiken wird ein extrem schwerer Gegner in der Dunkelheit gar kein Problem mehr darstellen. Der Hinterhalt war schon immer unser Vorteil."

Alex "Paladin" Smith

Rebellenspezialsoldat und Captain der Korvette Fury of the Storm II

0315 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Aufzugsschacht, Tiefe Minen

Angel City

Alpha Lyrae

Johannesen war die erste, die wieder zu Besinnung kam. Eigentlich hätte sie- Exofortress hin oder her- Tod sein müssen. Ihr war nicht klar, wie sie überlebt hatte, bis sie sich aufzurappeln versuchte und die nicht funktionierte. Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie warum. Offensichtlich hatte das Sicherheitssystem der Fortress ihre Gurte entriegelt, den Sitz wegklappen lassen und sie in das darunter liegende Bassin mit Sicherheitsgel fallen lassen. Wie sollte sie hier wieder herauskommen, aus diesem farblosen Glibber, der, durch die Notbeleuchtung erhellt, rötlich schimmerte? Dann erkannte sie den Weg: Einer der Gurte hing ganz in ihrer Nähe herab. Sie packte danach, zog sich ins Cockpit hinauf und ließ den Sitz zurückgleiten. Anschließend versuchte sie das Computersystem zu starten. Nichts. Das einzige, dass an Bord dieses Dings funktionierte war anscheinend die Notbeleuchtung, mit der sie selbst beim besten Willen nichts außerhalb des Cockpits hätte erkennen können, aber auch so merkte sie, dass die Maschine auf der Seite lag. Sie versuchte erneut den Computer zu starten. Das Aufleuchten der Kontrollbildschirme und die Rückkehr des Bordcomputers machten ihr Mut. "Schadensbericht!", verlangte sie und in der nächsten Sekunde leuchetete auf dem Statusbildschirm eine Liste auf. Die Beine und dazugehörigen Gelenke der Fortress waren komplett zerstört, die Gatlings ohne Munition, die Schockwaffen und der Reaktor waren defekt, was eine Belastung von bis zu 13% erlaubte, das Zielsystem war hinüber, die Schildgeneratoren komplett vernichtet und das einzig intakte der Granatwerfer und die Beta Kanone auf dem Rücken der Fortress, alles in allem eine Totale Katastrophe. Zum Glück hatte die Panzerung grade noch gehalten, denn soviel hatten sie durch ihr Bremsmanöver erreicht. Dennoch kein Grund aufzugeben. Sie blickte in das Fach in dem sie ihren Ausrüstungsrucksack mit den Waffen verstaut hatte. Eine Inspektion des Inhaltes ergab, dass der einzige Verlust der ihrer S2 war, deren Lauf an mehreren Stellen zerbrochen war. "Macht eh nichts.", dachte sich Johannesen, schwang den Rucksack über die Schulter und steckte Ihre MP25X2 in den Gürtel und kroch zur Luke. So Unbrauchbar ihre S2 als Waffe geworden war, so nützlich war dennoch das Schulterstück mit dem Objektiv, dass einen Restlichtverstärker beeinhaltete nun. Johannesen entspannte sich, als sie die Kalte aber nichtsdestoweniger frische Luft einatmete, die in der Höhle war. Mithilfe ihres Nachtsichtgerätes konnte sie bei den neben ihrer liegenden Fortresses Sean, Vince und Haverson beobachten, wie sie sich langsam aus ihrer Ohnmacht erhoben und aus den auf dem Bauch liegenden Maschinen hinausarbeiteten. Wo aber war Tinx abgeblieben und warum lag ihre Fortress auf der Seite? Als sie nach unten blickte erkannte sie die Antwort: Unter ihrer Fortress lag Tinx' Gerät, die Panzerung an vielen Stellen gesplittert. Hastig kletterte sie hinab zu der Luke des Gerätes. öffnete sie und kletterte hinein. Hier sah es aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen: Verbogene Waffen und Magazine lagen im Cockpit verstreut, Nutzlos gemacht durch den Aufprall. Offenbar waren sie aus Tinx' Sicheren Taschen gefallen. Dann erschrak sie, denn eine kleine Blutlache sickerte von der pulverisierten Hauptkonsole in das quer liegende Gelfeld. "Scheiße!", sagte Johannesen mit einem Anflug von Panik, "Der wird doch nicht tod sein!" Vorsichtig kletterte sie hinab in das Gelfeld und blickte hinein. Der darin liegende Tinx bot einen schlimmen Anblick, denn Blut lief aus beiden Nasenlöchern und dem Mund und sein Kopf hatte eine fette Platzwunde abbekommen, die heftig genug blutete, dass es aussah, als habe man ihm die Haut vom Gesicht gezogen. Johannesen vergaß alle Vorsicht, ließ sich zu dem Körper hinabgleiten und fühlte den Puls. Vorhanden und Kräftig. Er lebte also noch. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Plötzlich fuhr Tinx hoch. Im selben Moment schrie er. Es brauchte einen Moment bis er aufhörte zu schreien und einen weiteren, bis er sich wieder beruhigt und Johannesen wahr genommen hatte, die die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. "Ruhig, du bist noch am Leben und die anderen auch." "Mehr oder weniger." Tinx wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und verzog es sogleich vor Schmerz. Johannesen brannte die Frage auf der Zunge und nun rutschte sie heraus. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Tinx, "Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie das Sicherheitssystem mich aus meinem Gurt entlassen hat und ich durch die Wucht nach vorne sackte und mir dann der Sitz unter dem Arsch weggerissen wurde. Ich hab nurnoch einen Aufprall gefühlt, ich vermute auf die Konsole und dann sind bei mir alle Lichter ausgegangen. Wo sind meine MPs und mein Bolzenschussgerät hin?" "Die sind hinüber. Als du ohnmächtig wurdest fielen sie aus deinen Taschen und dann wurden sie vermutlich durch den Aufprall verbogen. Die sind jetzt irrelevant." "Shit.", sagte Tinx, "Aber ich hab ja noch genug Waffen bei meiner Ausrüstung. Kannst du dich um meine Kopfwunde kümmern?" "Wenn du sonst ok bist, jederzeit." "Bin ich, mir dröhnt nur der Schädel, als hätte ich die letzten drei Nächte durchgezecht." "Dann ist gut." Hastig fischte Johannesen ihren Verbandskasten aus dem Rucksack, reinigte Tinx' Gesicht und die Wunde großflächig mit einer zellregenerierenden Flüssigkeit und verband die Wunde. Dann kletterten die beiden aus der Fortress, jedoch nicht, ohne zuvor die beiden Kampftschen und den Rucksack mit der Ausrüstug, die wie durch ein Wunder vollständig unversehrt war, mitzunehmen. Draußen standen die anderen drei vor dem Schrotthaufen. Sean schien als einziger Unversehrt zu sein, Vince hatte ein dickes Veilchen auf dem linken Auge und Haversons Kinn wurde durch eine Platzwunde verziert. "Tinx, du siehst genau so aus wie ich mich fühle.", sagte Vince. Tinx fuhr sich auf der Stelle mit der Hand durch die blutgetränkten Haare und grinste. "Verdammt gut, also wie immer!" "Was unser Glück angeht, so kann ich Shoromee nur zustimmen.", sagte Sean nun sehr ruhig. "Was hat Shoromee über unser Glück gesagt?" "Dass das kein Glück mehr ist, sondern, dass wir den Willen eines seiner Götter erfüllen." "Da hat er verdammt Recht.", sagte Tinx und förderte aus seiner Ausrüstungstasche eine Schachtel Zigarren zu Tage, von denen er sich eine entzündete und einen Zug nahm. "Apropos Shoromee", er blies eine Wolke Rauch aus, "Wie zum Henker wollen wir jetzt mit ihm in Funkkontakt treten?" Haverson meldete sich zu Wort. "Wir konnten doch über die Fortresses auf die hier eingelassenen Kommunikationsleitungen zugreifen um Funksprüche abzusetzen, oder?" "Ja.", sagte Sean. "Das ist gut, weil ich dann nämlich versuchen werde, die Fortress, deren Elektronik am wenigsten abbekommen hat als Relais zu benutzen, damit wir Funkkontakt zu unserem Operator bekommen. Commander?", fragte er und wandete sich zu Sean um. "Mit ihrer Zustimmung würde ich diesen Part übernehmen." "Wir werden erst einmal unsere Umgebung Erkunden.", sagte Sean. "Gut, gehen wir in diesen Tunnel rein! Wer von euch hat Nachtsicht?"

"Lustig hier auf dem Boden." Scythe hocke an der einen Kante des Flachdachedaches des Hochhauses, dass unter anderem eine Station der hiesigen U-Bahn beherbergte und besah sich das Schauspiel, dass die beiden Parteien in diesem Kampf ihm boten. Das Team war von der Fury dort abgesetzt worden und verschaffte sich einen Überblick, wobei sie sich über die Kampfszenen zwischen der Allianz und dem Menschlichen Panzerkommando, dass aus Reaper Bay hinzu gekommen war, totlachten, das für jeden Allianztrupp ein anderes Verhängnis vorbereitet hatte. Paladin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und noch bevor die Hand ihr Ziel fand hatte Scythe sich umgedreht. "Wir müssen los." "Welcher Bezirk?" "Das Westviertel. Dort haben wir sechs Feuerteams, die wir evakuieren müssen und eine Menge Allianz." "Bin dabei." Paladin drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Nightmoth und seine Söhne. "Kommt mit, wir nehmen eine U-Bahn, falls sie noch funktioniert!" "Ok." Langsam aber sicher kamen sie über den Aufzug ins zweite Untergeschoss mit der Station. Sie war Intakt und ein Zug stand Fahrbereit darin. Logan ging auf das Führerhaus zu und drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Ich werde das Ding flott machen, Seht ihr zu, dass ihr in den ersten Wagen kommt, wenn die Tür aufgeht!" "Dann hau rein, Bruderherz!" Als Logan das Führerhaus erreichte und bemerkte, dass dieses verschlossen war, trat er mit Wucht auf die Tür ein. Nichts passierte außer einer Eindellung. Logan griff nach seiner Axt und schmetterte diese gegen den Schließmechanismus, der nun völlig kolabierte und den Wag freigab. "Geht doch.", dachte er. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel, der für den Lokführer bestimmt und etwas eingestaubt war, offensichtlich weil er lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Seit der Computerisierung in diesem Bereich hatte man fest darauf bestanden, dass dennoch die Manuelle Steuerung in jedes Modell eingebaut wurde. Das Terminal vor ihm war schwarz und inaktiv. "Erstmal Saft geben, sonst geht nichts in diesem Laden." Murmelte. Er legte die Manuelle Stromversorgung um, drückte auf den Startschalter und schon gingen das Terminal und das Licht an. Er öffnete die Türen für den Ersten Waggon und nach einer Weile kam die Bestätigung von Paladin, woraufhin er den Wagen wieder schloss. "Festhalten!", sagte Logan in sein Headset und gab dem Motor halbe Kraft.

hinten im Waggon saßen Jeremiah, Nightmoth und Paladin zusammen, während Scythe an die Rückwand des Abteils lehnte. Das monotone Geräusch des Wagens, der langsam über den Boden schleifte schien alle zu entspannen, alle bis auch Scythe, dessen Schwarze Augen den Raum immer und immer wieder abtasteten. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus, als die Bahn sich gerade immernoch im Tunnel befand. Die Bahn stoppte. "Logan, Was passiert hier?", brüllte Paladin in sein Headset. "Der Strom ist weg! Ganz plötzlich!" "Das schmeckt mir nicht.",sagte Jeremiah, "Und wo ist Scythe hin?" "Ich sehe ihn nicht."; musste Nightmoth gestehen, der sein normales Auge zugekniffen hatte und mit seinem anderen den Raum überblickte. "Wer steckt bloß dahinter?", fragte Paladin halblaut. Seine Frage wurde durch einen quer durch den Raum zischenden Plasmastrahl beantwortet. "Die Allianzler, das Sind in etwa 20!", rief Nightmoth. Alle Anwesenden schalteten ihre Lampen an und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf die Abteiltür. Da waren Grunts zu sehen, Jackals und Elitekrieger. "Scheiße! Schießt da rein!", sagte Jeremiah. "NEIN!", sagte Nightmoth."Scythe ist da drin." "Was macht dich so sicher?" Ein lautes, vierfaches Klacken und ein gurgelnder eines Elitekriegers beantworteten die Frage. Der Elitekrieger, der den Plasmastrahl verschossen hatte, brach zusammen, wobei ihm eine Metallklinge aus der Brust ragte. Grunts schien, wiederliche Geräusche, von Schnitten in Fleisch und einzelnem Waffenfeuer in ungschützte Ziele übertönten einander und Scythe lachte auf die abartigste Art und Weise, die jeder der Anwesenden jemals von einem Menschen gehört hatte. Das Licht ging wieder an und die Anwesenden konnten grade noch sehen, wie Scythe seine Klingen in den Armschützren und den Stiefeln verschwinden ließ. Dann kam er Seelenruhig hinüber zu den andern und schloss die Abteiltür. Ein Rucken ging durch den Zug und hätte die drei, die starr vor Entsetzen und Überraschung, wohl auf den Boden geworfen. Dann gab es ein Klacken, dass durch den Zug hallte und dann beschleunigte die Bahn wieder. Logan hatte offenbar die anderen Waggons von der Bahn getrennt. "Nächste Haltestelle Westviertel. Wir werden in etwa zehn Minuten dort eintreffen. Bitte verlassen sie die Bahn über die Rechte Seite in Fahrrichtung. Danke." Logans Imitation einer Dursage löste die auf dem Nullpunkt eingefrorene Stimmung und ließ alle Anwesenden lächeln.

Kapitel 23 Teil 2

0331 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk

Tiefe Minen

"Großartig.", stöhnte Johannesen "Warum habe ich nur geahnt, dass wir hier eine Weggabelung haben?", sagte Tinx. "Ich könnte das ja auch sehen, wenn mein Helm nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte.", sagte Vince. "Rüste dich mehrfach aus, Vince, dass ist der Tipp, den ich seit Jahren praktiziere!", sagte Tinx und langte auf seine Nase, zog die Sonnenbrille ab und lies sie um seine Hand rotieren. "Dieses Ding muss einen Trick besitzten", dachte Johannesen, "Denn nicht einmal Tinx wäre verrückt genug sich hier im Dunkeln eine Sonnenbrille aufzusetzten." Während sie rotierte riskierte Johannsen einen Blick auf die Innenseite der Gläser und sah sich bestätigt, denn diese leuchteten. Sie vermutete, dass er noch weitere Spielzeuge mit Überraschungen bereithielt. Haverson sah zu Sean hinüber. "Was nun?" Im Gegensatz zu Tinx, der sich das Leben hier im Dunkeln durch seine Technik einfacher machte, schien Haverson durch ein sehr gutes Gehör die einzelnen Positionen orten zu können. Johannesen sah Sean zwar nicht, doch hätte sie wetten können, dass er sich in diesem Moment über sein Kinn rieb. Nach einer kurzen Pause entschloss er sich zu einer Antwort. "Wir werden uns Trennen. Vince, du kommst mit mir links rum! Haverson, du legst die Sonde hier ab und gehst dann zu den Fortresses zurück um den Funk wieder aufzubauen! Und ihr anderen beiden geht nach rechts." "Ok." "Bis gleich." "Wenn der Funk funktioniert funken wir durch!" Die Teams trennten sich und gingen ihrer Wege.

Tinx wies Johannesen den Weg den Tunnel entlang, da er über seine Nachtsicht verfügte und offensichtlich mehr Erfahrung hatte. "Wären die verflixten Helme ganz geblieben, bräuchte ich jetzt keinen Blindenhund.", dachte Johannesen genervt und folgte dem fahlen Schein, den Tinx' Brille warf.

"Ich hasse das Blut von Grunts," Scythe blickte auf seine Panzerung, die durch das Blut der Allianzler an vielen Stellen einen blauen Farbton angenommen hatte. Nightmoth blickte ihn an. "Ich weiß, dass du lieber Menschen tötest, aber momentan gibt es nichts besseres." "Wann habe ich wohl zuletzt einen Menschen getötet?", schoss Scythe in einem eiskalten Ton zurück. "Vor fünf Jahren? Zehn Jahren? Muss jedenfalls eine verdammte Sauerei gewesen sein!" Nightmoth schien es sehr darauf anzulegen, Scythe zu provozieren. "Keiner von denen", dachte Paladin, "greift den anderen an, weil beide wissen, dass keiner einen Kampf überleben würde. Trotzdem ist es ungerecht, dass Nightmoth auf ihm herumhackt, denn dass wird er bereuen, so wie ich Scythe kenne." "Schluss jetzt, wir kommen wieder nach draußen!" Logan war eindeutig schneller als sein Vater gewesen. "Wenn ihr euch umbringen wollt, dann bitte auf der Knucklerduster in der Arena und vor Publikum, aber hier geht es um unser Überleben und um das von Anderen!" Scythe seufzte. Seine Bewegungen änderten sich nicht. Offensichtlich konnte er seine Körpersprache perfekt unterdrücken, was bei Nightmoth nicht der Fall war. Außerhalb der U-Bahn Station empfing sie das dumpfe, ins rötlich übergehende Firmament, dass durch die Wolken aus erkaltetem Gas, dass vorher Plasma war, Staub, Trümmern und Lichtsmog den Himmel verfärbte und Paladin, sehr an ein Bild der Hölle erinnerte, in dem der Künstler eine Großstadt mit allen Kriegstreibern der Weltgeschichte in ein Inferno gebannt hatte. So viel anders war Angel City nun wirklich nicht, momentan zumindest. Wie die Hölle wirkte nun wirklich das, was sie von Angel City sehen konnten: Raketen und Granaten jagten Feuer und Staubwolken in die Luft, Plasmafeuer von gewaltigem Kaliber schoss, gleich von Feuersäulen in den Himmel und detonierten in blutroten Feuerkugeln, bei dem Versuch der Allianz Scharfschützen der Menschen, die auf Hochhäusern lagerten von ebenjenen ins Jenseits zu pusten. Das konstante Knattern und Zischen von automtischen Waffen und Plasmageschützen vermischte sich mit der übrigen Geräuschkulisse zu einem, dem Knistern eines riesigen Feuers nicht unähnlichem Laut. "

Also, Paladin", sagte Scythe wieder mit ruhiger, neutraler Stimme, "Wo sind die Teams?" "Wir teilen uns auf." ,sagte Paladin ruhig. "Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage." "Nein, aber die folgt. Kommt mal zusammen." Die Fünf Soldaten traten sich zusammen. "Also, Ich und die Jungs", er deutete auf seine Söhne, "nehmen uns Drei von sechs Punkten vor und gehen dann zum Eingang zu den Tunneln zum Versorgungszentrum. Scythe und Nightmoth, auch ihr trennt euch und kümmert euch um die markierten Punkte, danach kommt auch ihr zum Tunneleingang!" "Roger." "Roger." Scythe ging nach Westen, Nightmoth nach Norden und nach einem Moment des Ausharrens auch Paladin, Screamer und Berzerk nach Süden.

"Shit!" Wolfmother rammte ein weiteres Magazin in sein Ma5b und drückte sich mit dem Rück zur Wand. Zwei weitere Magazine blieben ihm, danach nur noch seine Pistole. Geramee lies sich nichts anmerken, aber auch seine Munition näherte sich dem Ende. Wenn sie nicht bald Unterstützung bekamen, würden sie verrecken und damit meinte Wolfmother nicht nur die drei verwundeten Grunts, die von Quiquin zwar notdürftig behandelt worden, aber noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein waren. Auch war die Position unglücklich, da sie sich innerhalb der Tunnel nur eine Biegung weit von dem Ausgang der Röhre in den Graben um Angel City lag, der gut und gerne Zwanzig meter tief hinab ging. "Besser geht's nicht, oder?" Offensichtlich erkannte Geramee den Zynismus in Wolfmothers Stimme, denn er sagte: "Sag' das nicht, 'Mothermee, eigentlich fehlen nur noch zwei Dutzend Allianzsoldaten um den Tag zu retten." In das konzentrierte Schweigen und Lauschen mischte sich nun auch eines jener Geräusche, mit denen Wolfmother hier unten am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Es rauschte in Wolfmothers Kopfhörern, ein Zeichen, dass er hier Kontakt bekam. Und sofort nutzte er die Gunst der Sekunde. "Hier Major Warray, benötigen Evak und zwar schnell, sitzen in den Tunneln fest und haben kaum noch Munition!" Eine Minute verging, keine Antwort. Wolfmother wiederholte den Funkspruch und wurde nun mit einer Antwort belohnt. "Hier Fairy Angel vom Bergungsschiff Nightmare, haben ihren Funkspruch empfangen und ihre Position markiert. Hilfe wurde bereits losgeschickt, wie ihr Commander veranlasste." "Wer?" "Das Elitesquad der Unabhängigen Kolonie! Unsere Spezialeinheit." "Das ist gut." "Also, seht zu, dass ihr die Position halten könnt." "Ok, Warray Ende!" Wolfmother stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. Doch dass war fatal, denn wie auf Kommando rannten von beiden Seiten Allianzler in den Tunnel und den beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die Röhre vor dem Abgrund zurückzuziehen. Beide pressten ihre Rücken zur Wand und sahen sich an. "Wunderbar." "Jetzt müssen wir kämpfen!" "Nichts würde ich lieber tun!" Wolfmother hob drei Kugelhülsen auf, nahm seine beiden vollen Magazine in die Hand, legte die Hülsen zwischen die Magazine, fixierte die beiden auf derselben Höhe mit etwas Klebeband und mit einem Weiteren Streifen Klebeband verband er das nun fertige Doppelmagazin mit seinem linken Handgelenk. Dann umfasste er sein Ma5b fester. "Sieht so aus, als wäre die Party heute früher vorbei. Bereit?" "Ich war niemals mehr bereit." Kaum eine Sekunde später stürmten die beiden aus der Deckung der Ecke heraus und auf ihre Gegner zu. Fallende Kugelhülsen und sprühende Funken vollendeten die Szene...

Kapitel 23 Teil 3

0342 Stunden IKZ/LZ

Angel City

Westviertel

Alpha Lyrae

"Sauerei!Sauerei! SAUEREI!" Scythe schien in seinem Element. Seine Arme schossen dem Boden Entgegen und drehten dann ab, wobei die Klingen an seinen Armen durch die Bewegung das ganze an ihnen herablaufende Blut verloren und dann in den Armschinen verschwanden. Im Alleingang hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, welches ein Squad von Marines gewesen war, welches man auf den Straßen eingekeilt hatte. Dabei war er auf eine Besetzte Straße gestoßen, besetzt von einer Sechsfachen übermacht, die er durch einen Trick besiegt hatte. Sich versichernd, dass er nicht zu sehen war hatte er eine fernzündende Granate an dem Ende des Zuges platziert, dass den eingegrabenen Marines zugewandt war. Danach hatte er sich hinter die Allianzler zurück in Lauerstellung geschlichen und auf eine Feuerpause zwischen den beiden Seiten gewartet. Dann hatte er die Granate gezündet und alle Allianzler hatten ihre Waffen erhoben und auf die Marines geschossen, ohne zu merken, dass Scythe von hinten kam. Und binnen kürzester Zeit hatte dieser die ganze Truppe in einen außerirdischen Gulaschgrundstoff verwandelt, die Klingen an den Armen und die MPs in der Hand. Die Marines kamen nun langsam hinzu, da die Schreie, die Schussgeräusche und die daraus resultierende Feuerpause ein ziemliches Misstrauen forderte. "Was zum Henker ist hier passiert? Wer sind sie?" "Zur ersten Frage: Es sieht so aus, als würden die Kinder im Waisenhaus dieser Stadt die nächsten acht Wochen Covie-Gulasch a la Scythe zu essen bekommen und zur nummer Zwei, Ich bin ihre Unterstützung, Sie werden hier warten, bis die Abholung kommt!" Der Sergeant, der Scythe in die Augen sah schien langsam zu begreifen, und verlor durch sein nichtverstehen mit jeder Sekunde an Autorität. Scythe drehte sich von ihm weg, dann öffnete er einen Kanal. "Scythe an Fairy Angel. Fordere Team Evak für meine Position an. Over." Ein Gähnen aus dem Mund einer offenbar jungen Frau kam zurück. "Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit."

Keine zwei Minuten später schoss ein Schiff, dass aussah wie ein überdimensionierter Pelican aus den roten Wolken hervor direkt auf ihre Position zu, mit immenser Geschwindigkeit, stoppte kurz vor dem Boden, zündete Gegenschub und drehte sich. Mit der Luke zu den an der nächsten Hauswand lehnenden Marines setzte das Schiff erstaunlich sanft auf. Die Heckklappe öffnete sich und ein - Scythe fand kein besseres Wort dafür- noch halbes Mädchen mit einer MP in der Hand und in Pilotenkleidung kam zum Vorschein. "Rein mit euch, ran an die Geschütze. Wir müssen wieder auf sichere Distanz von der Artellerie der Allianz." Die Marines stürmten ins innere. Ihr blick fiel auf Scythe. "Du musst einer der Leute von Squad sein, oder? Bist du Nightmoth?" Scythe grinste. "50% Chance und dennoch versiebt. Was würde mir deiner Meinung nach einen solchen Namen einbringen? Meine Haare? Meine Schnelligkeit oder Achtung in der Gruppe?" "Gut, dann bleibt ja nur noch Scythe, wie einer meiner Brüder siehst du ja nicht grade aus. Mein Vater redet nicht viel über die Jungs aus dem Team und meine einzige Chance solche Leute zu treffen wäre in der Taverne, aber ich bastel lieber an Schiffen rum, als dass ich einen heben gehe." "Ich muss weiter." "Ich auch, grüß die anderen von mir!" "Mache ich. Viel Glück in der Luft." "Viel Glück auf dem Boden." Das Schiff hob knapp eine Minute später ab, doch Scythe bekam das nicht mehr mit, denn er war auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Wegpunkt.

"So, die Leitung ist online." Haverson wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah über die Instrumente der Fortress. Der Kanal stand, die Energieversorgung für die Umleitung ebenso. Haverson lehnte sich zurück und steckte sich in seinem Sitz. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Zunächst fragte er den Status der Sensoren ab, dann den des Reaktors. Die Sensoren schienen neben dem Funksystem und dem angeschlagenen Reaktor das einzig Funktionstüchtige zu sein. Also würde es funktionieren. Haverson startete den Bordcomputer und lies ihn die Sensorkontakte checken, nachdem er deren Scannradius durch Energiezufuhr auf das Maximum gebracht hatte.

Haverson öffnete einen Kanal. "Was sind ihre Befehle ab jetzt, Commander?" Einen Moment lang schweigen, dann kam die Antwort. "Halte die Stellung. Wir werden nach unserem ersten Vorstoß wieder zu den Fortresses zurückkommen. Sieh zu, dass du einen Weg für unseren Rückzug findest. Sieh die Tunnelkarten durch, ruf durch und lass dir den Status der Truppen hier durchgeben. Du bist für unseren Rückzug verantwortlich!" "Roger."

"Was glaubst du, warum die Menschen dieses Stück hier nicht bemerkt haben?" "Wahrscheinlich haben sie hier Maschinenbenutzt oder sie waren permanent so besoffen, dass sie das garnicht mehr mitbekommen haben. Oder..." "Oder was?" "Oder sie haben diese Ebene der Minen verbarrikadiert, nachdem sie hier Laute durch die Wächter verloren haben. Hey, da vorne leutet etwas!" Die beiden waren binnen der letzten Paar Minuten auf einen "Gebauten" Tunnel gestoßen, dessen Stil dem glich, den Johannesen auf Halo gesehen hatte, hatten ihn betreten und waren ihn entlang gegangen. Nun war am Ende des Tunnels ein leichter, violetter Widerschein. Tinx hob seine verbleibende MP und sah durch das kleine Zielfernrohr, dass nur eine vierfache Vergrößerung bot. Da lag ein Leutkörper der Allianz. "Die Covies sind hier." "War zu erwarten." Langsam aber sicher pirschten die beiden sich ans Ende des Tunnels ... und merkten, dass dieser Tunnel an einen Anderen Tunnel grenzte, aus dem weitere Lichter leuchteten. "Die sind hier vorbeigekommen, ich werd' mich umsehen." Tinx kroch um die Ecke und weiter in den anderen Tunnel hinein. Ein Augenblick Ruhe, dann gab Tinx ein Zeichen und Johannesen folgte. "Willst du dieses Mal wieder alleine vorgehen oder kann ich direkt mitkommen?" "Wie du das willst.", sagte Tinx und grinste. Er ging voran, in einen nun viel engeren Tunnel. Ruckartig blieb Tinx stehen. "Was ist los?", fragte Johannsen. Tinx fasste Johannesen an der Schulter und drückte sie die Tunnelecke zurück, um die sie grade gebogen waren. "Was ist?" Tinx sagte nur ein Wort und das auf eine Art, die Johannesen die Nackenhaare sträubte. "Jiralhanae." "Wie viele?" "Drei." "Was sollen wir tun?" "Wir müssen sie umlegen." "Tja, wär mein S2 nicht schrottreif, dann hätte sich diese Problem bereits erledigt." "Warte einen Moment!", sagte Tinx ruhig und bestimmt. Er nahm eine seiner Kampftaschen, öffnete sie und entnahm ihr ein Dutzend einzelner Teile, die zusammen so aussahen, als würden sie eine Waffe ergeben können. "Was zum Henker ist das?" "Ein Ma4S3, die Scharfschützenversion des Ma5b. Schafft zwar nur maximal ein Stoßfeuer von drei Schuss, hat aber eine mit einem Scharfschützengewehr vergleichbare durchschlagskraft und kann auch Munition dieses Kalibers verschießen, davon allerdings nur zehn pro Magazin." "Sauber, was hast du da noch drin?" "Thermalsicht und Nachtzielsystem. Und was die Munition angeht, so habe ich da noch was feines für abstauben können." "Was?" 30mm Munition, die man Mädchen für alles nennt. Das ist Panzerbrechende Munition mit einer Schredder-Ummantelung ganz außen, darunter eine Schicht von Magnetischem Zeug gegen Schilde und im Kern die klassische Explosivkapsel. Das war die gute Nachricht, die schlechte ist, dass du dafür nur 30 Schuss hast." "Du willst, dass ich die Viecher ausschalte?" "Du musst das sogar!" "Und was machst du, Tinx?" "Ich", sagte er, reichte ihr das Gewehr und die Drei Magazine, "Werde ein bisschen ablenken und dann selbst reinballern." "Was genau hast du vor?" "Ich will denen 'ne EM Granate in die Kammer, in der die sind werfen. Dann gehen da drin alle Leuchtkugeln aus und du kannst dir einen oder zwei Mithilfe der Thermalsicht ausschalten und ich werde mithilfe meiner Brille und meinen beiden Schrotpumpen versuchen auszuschalten, was noch nachkommt." "Aber du kannst es doch nienals mit den Reflexen eines Brutes aufnehmen, was hast du hierfür in Petto?" "Das hier!" Tinx langte in die Tasche und zog das letzte verbliebene Päckchen heraus. Johannsen erkannte es, es war jenes, dass Paladin jedem von ihnen vor dem Aufbruch zu dieser Mission gegeben hatte. Er öffnete es und zog einen Injektor und eine kleine Metallschachtel sowie einen Zettel heraus. Er öffnete die Schachtel und brachte ein Sortiment an Fläschchen zum Vorschein, von denen er eines nahm, dass er in den Injektor packte. "Was zum Henker ist das? Heroin? Adrenalin? Hustensaft?" "Mit dem zweiten lagst du schon nicht so weit daneben. Cheroberin. Ein Hormon, dass die Sangheili anstatt von Adrenalin ausschütten und das inetwa 50 mal stärker wirkt und vor allem sehr stark die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit steigert. Scramer hat das Zeug aus den Kadavern von Sangheili gewonnen. Eine diese Ampullen wirkt in etwa 15 Minuten. Wenn dein eigenes Adrenalin noch hinzukommt, wird diese Zeit auf 5 Minuten reduziert, allerdings noch etwas effizienter." "Und das Zeug willst du dir spritzen?" "Haben wir eine Alternative?" "Leider nicht." "Na gut, leg los." Wolfmother keuchte und lies sich gegen die Wand sinken. "Heiße Sache heute, aber ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr zu Tanzen." Vorsichtig langte seine rechte Hand in seine neben ihm liegenden Rucksack und kam mit einer Sprühflasche Bioschaum und einem Verbandspäckchen. Mit der rechten Hand allein sprühte er den Schaum auf die doppelt faustgroße Plasmawunde auf seinem linken unterarm und lies dann seinen anderen Arm mit der Verbandrolle darum kreisen. "Hat's dich auch erwischt?" "Nein, glücklicherweise nicht." "Bei mir hat der Schild die meiste Energie geschluckt, aber ich hab doch noch was abbekommen." "Wenigstens sind wir die anderen los geworden." "Ja, aber spätestens jetzt habe ich nur noch eine einzige Pistolenkugel mehr, keine Granaten und vermutlich sind wir jetzt auch mit unserem Glück am Ende." "Wahr gesprochen. Aber ich habe noch eine Batterie für mein Plasmagewehr." "Was nützt uns das? Wenn die was neues hier reinschicken, maschieren die einfach durch, wir können nur noch warten und hoffen." "Paladin an Major Warray." Das Plärren des Funkkontaktes unterbrach das Gespräch. "Ja?" "Gott sei dank, sie leben noch." "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dass so unterschreiben würde." Paladin lachte. "Wenn sie sie momentan so aussehen, wie sie sich anhören, dann brauchen sie ein Krankenhaus, 'ne Dusche, vierundzwanzig Stunden Schlaf und eine fünffache Mahlzeit." "Sie haben die Abholung vergessen." Paladin lachte erneut. "Wir wollten kurz durchrufen um ihnen zu sagen, dass wir jetzt in das Tunnelsystem betreten und in etwa zehn Minuten bei ihnen sind." "Das ist gut." "Halten sie durch, Junge, wär zu schade jetzt abzukratzen!" "Werd's versuchen. Ende." Kapitel 23 Teil 4 0351 Stunden IKZ/LZ Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk Tiefe Minen "Weiß du was, Vince?" "Sag schon!" "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Grunts sich durch Zellteilung vermehren." Vince lächelte. "Würde zumindest passen." "Wie viele sind da drin?" "Zwischen Zehn und vierzig." "Kannst du das nicht genauer eingrenzen?" "Nein." "Toll." Sean spuckte auf den Boden, nahm das Magazin aus seiner Waffe und prüfte ob es voll war. "Dass heißt, es kann ein Speziergang sein aber ebensogut der verdammte Weg in die Hölle." "Korrekt." Vince hockte ruhig in der Ecke, Sein MG mit dem Lauf nach oben in der Hand. Sein schob das Magazin zurück und fixierte es, danach blickte er auf den Granatwerfer. Voll und feuerbereit. "Wie erledigen wir die am einfachsten?" Zufällig fragte Sean das laut genug, dass das Mikrofon anschlug. "Du nimmst einem Unggoy am besten zuerst die Sicht!", quäkte es freundlich zurück. Sean erkannte die Stimme sofort. "Kakap!" "Genau. Rodriguez ist zusammen mit Shoromee sich einen Kaffe holen gegangen und nur ich bin hier." "Was hast du nochmal gesagt?" Kakap seuftzte, wie ein Erwachsener, der einem Kind etwas offensichtliches zum zehnten Mal versuchte zu erklären. "Wenn du einem Unggoy die Sicht nimmst, so verkriecht er sich in die nächste Ecke mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Und wenn in dem Raum vor euch zwischen zehn und vierzig sind, so werden sie sich kollektiv in eine Ecke verziehen." "Woher weißt du, dass die Grunts in einem Raum sind?" "Nun ja, deine Helmkamera läuft wie sie es sollte." "Ah. Also sollten wir dort einfach ein bis zwei Flashbangs reinwerfen und dann in die Ecken Schießen?" "Ich würde gleich fünf von den Dingern werfen." "Und Außerdem haben wir ja noch WP-Granaten. Danke, Kakap." Erfreut über diese Lösung langte Sean zu den zusammengebundenen Flashbangs, entsicherte sie und stellte sie auf ein 3 sekündigens Delay nach dem Aufschlag ein. Dann Segelte das Packet los und erleuchtete den Raum. Das Panische Quieken der Grunts darin übertönte das Geräusch, dass das andere Packet aus Splitter - und WP-Granaten machte als es über den Boden rutschte. Dann folgte der Knall. "Wie Fühlst du dich?" Johannesen beugte sich zu Tinx herab, der an der Wand zusammengesunken war und mit geschlossenen Augen tief atmete. "Du kennst doch das Gefühl von Kraft, dass einem Panik oder Verzweifelung geben, oder?" Johannesen nickte. "Ja." "Dann stell dir dieses Gefühl von herkömmlicher Stärke hundertmal vor, dann weißt du, was in mir vorgeht. Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als würde er die Nervenbahnen vom Niveau eines Trampelpfades auf das einer Autobahn ausbauen, mein Herz hämmert wie ein verdammtes MG und alle Muskeln singen ein verdammtes Kampflied!" Er öffnete die Augen, setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. "Verdammt und ich sehe jetzt schon ohne meine Brille in Nachtsicht." Er stand auf, steckte die Brille weg und langte nach seinen Schrotflinten. Seine Finger fuhren am Lauf entlang und drehten die Feuermodusregler auf automatisches Feuer. Nach einer Überprüfung der Magazine drehte er sich wieder zu Johannesen um. "Technisch habe ich nun alles vorbereitet. Du solltest auf die Öffnung du siehst, dass du die Chance hast, eines dieses Biester zu vernichten, dann tu das. Wenn du allerdings siehst, dass die Viecher auf dich zu kommen, dann sieh zu, dass du weg kommst!" "Und was wird aus dir, wenn du da drin bist?" "Im besten Fall ein Suizidkommando, dass einen, maximal zwei von denen mitnimmt. Im schlechtesten in ein Haufen Hackfleisch." Eine Sekunde lang blieben beide stehen, dann, einem gleichzeitigem Impuls beider Seiten zu folgend, umarmten sich beide stumm. Nach einem ewigen Moment lösten sie sich. "Viel Glück, egal, wie es kommt." , sagte Tinx und zog die Sperre aus der EMP-Granate. Wenige Sekunden später gingen alle Lichter aus, gefolgt vom Brüllen dreier Brutes. Tinx rannte Voran, dem Geräusch und seinem fahlen Blickfeld folgend. Er Sprang ab, machte eine Flugrolle und landete, wie er vermutete genau zwischen ihnen, hob seine Schrotflinten und riss den Abzug durch, im Gedanken, diese Bastarde mitzunehmen, wenn er schon sterben würde. Johannesen sollten sie nicht bekommen! Eine Mischung aus Klatschen, scharfem Knacken und dumpfen Wummern vollendete die Geräuschkulisse. Dann Klackte es, als die Schrotflinten keine Munition mehr hatten. Dann Stille. Und die Gewissheit, die Tinx zuerst kalt durch die Knochen lief und dann langsam in eine sichere Ecke in seinem Gedächtnis verzog, aus der seine schlimmsten Alpträume stammten. Wie durch seinen Schock ferngesteuert öffnete er einen Kanal. "Jo...jo...jo.", stotterte er, die Zeichen eines Panischen Anfalles nach einem Cholerischen Anfalls mehr als eindeutig zeigend. "Ich heiße Mary." "L-l-l-l lebe i-i-ich nnnoch?" "So, wie du aussiehst, bist du dem Sensenmann verdammt nahe gekommen." Das Licht ging wieder an und Tinx sah, dass die Leichen dreier Brutes neben ihm lagen. Zwei von ihnen hatten keinen Kopf mehr, einem war der Oberkörper zerfetzt worden. "So wie das aussieht, hast du einem dieser Viecher deine Flinte ins Maul geschoben und dem Anderen den Brustkorb zerhackt. Nummer drei hab ich dann umgenietet." Tinx fing sich langsam wieder. "Egal, Hauptsache wir leben noch." "Dann mal weiter." Nightmoth stieß sich den Kopf und zog ihn mit einem Grunzen ein. "Wie ich diese Tunnel hasse. Nicht nur, dass sie überall einen Hinterhalt legen können nervt mich, nein, dieses ständige gebückt gehen auch!" Scythe legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hör' auf zu maulen, Motte! Du machst uns alle zur Zielscheibe!" "Dich sollte das doch nicht stören, oder? Je mehr von den Covies kommen, desto mehr kannst du umnieten!" "Ich schwanke grade dazwischen, dir neue Munition für die Minigun zu geben und die Covies abzuschlachten und den Covies die Munition geben und doch abzuschlachten. Hör auf zu maulen!" Screamer legte seine Hand auf Nightmoths andere Schulter. "Scythe hat Recht. Beklag dich besser nicht und halt' die Augen offen, besonders das linke." Nightmoth entspannte sich. "Gut." "Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!", sagte Paladin von der Spitze des Zuges her. "Sag schon." "Fällt dir etwas dazu ein, wenn ich zwei Abzweigungen sage, Nightmoth?" "Meine Assoziation dazu ist "Scheiße"" "Gut, dann ist es einstimmig, dass wir uns trennen, oder?" "Yep." "Ok. Nightmoth, Screamer, ihr geht rechts rum. Scythe, Berzerk, ihr kommt mit mir links herum." "Gut." "Laut Plan werden wir uns der Position des Teams damit von beiden Seiten nähern. Seht zu, dass ihr so viele von denen wie möglich ausschaltet!" "Ok." "Team, Bericht!" "3 und 4 wohlauf, sind auf Widerstand von Seiten der Allianz gestoßen, Brutes, konnten drei Eleminieren." "5 in Position!" "1 und 2 sind auch noch am Leben und unverletzt. Haben mithilfe von Kakap an die 30 Grunts erledigt." "Sauber." "Haverson, du kommst über den linken weg nach, der ist gesichert. Tinx und Johannesen, ihr haltet die Stellung bis wir uns melden, ok?" "Roger." "Und ab jetzt sind wir als Team Quicksilver mit allen Autorisationen versehen." "Wer denkt sich immer diese Teamnamen aus?" "Wir nehmen Farben, Metalle und Edelsteine, also beklag dich nicht. An sowas gewöhnt man sich." "Also halten wir die Stellung, over und out!" Kapitel 23 Teil 5 0355 Stunden IKZ/LZ Westviertel, Tunnel Angel City Alpha Lyrae "Vorsicht, Scythe! Neben dir!" Berzerk hatte es ausgerufen, doch im selben Moment hatte Scythe seine MP gehoben, dem Jackal an die Brust gedrückt und genau vier Schuss abgegeben. Seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit schien ihn zum interessantesten Ziel der Allianzler zu machen, was Scythe ebenso stoisch wie blutig hinnahm. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Ziel?" "Frag mich nicht, der Wegpunkt sagt 500 Meter." "Was alles bedeuten kann.", mischte Paladin sich in das Gespräch ein. "Korrekt." Das Team schlich nach links in die nächste Röhre ... und blickte in ein Lager aus einem halben Dutzend überraschter Allianzsoldaten, die wenig später das Opfer eines unbarmherzigen Nahkampfangriffes wurden. Danach sammelten sie sich. "Und wieder eine Sauerei mehr.", sagte Berzerk und riss seine Axt aus dem Schädel eines Grunts. "Ja, leider." Sagte Paladin und wischte sein Schwert trocken ehe er es in die Halterung zurücklegte. "Wieso leider?", Sagte Scythe und lies das Blut von seinen Klingen mit bekannter Geste auf den Boden spritzen. "Weil jeder dieser Grunts und Elitekrieger einer von uns hätte sein können." "Du meinst deren Ketzerbewegung." "Genau." "Eine wirklich unglückliche Sache.", schloss sich Scythe an. "Aber im Moment können wir daran nicht viel ändern. Nur wenn wir hier erfolgreich sind, werden mehr überlaufen." "Allerdings. Und wir sollten uns jetzt um Wolfmother kümmern, nicht dass er abkratzt." "Wahr gesprochen." Die drei schlichen sich weiter, links, rechts, links herum und ... Wären beinahme von Screamer und Nightmoth abgeschossen worden. "Verdammt, währt ihr ein wenig schneller gewesen, hätten wir abgedrückt!" "Da haben wir ja nochmal Glück gehabt, oder?" "Allerdings, denn ab hier geht der schnellste Weg, der nicht verschüttet ist mitten durch die Lager der Allianz." "Bitte?" "Richtig.", sagte Scythe, nahm die Munitionsschnur aus seiner einen MP, "Ich habe immer gewusst", zählte nach "Dass wir spätestens hier unten alles rauslassen müssen." und fädelte eine neue Schnur aus einem Kasten hinein, den er neben der Waffe einclipte. "Ich bin soweit, wie sieht das bei euch aus?" Berzerk hielt sein LMG mit der einen Hand und langte mit der anderen auf seinen Rücken, wo er das zweite gesichert und durchgeladen verstaut hatte. "Ich auch." Paladin und Screamer legten je ein neues Magazin in ihre Waffen und Nightmoth packte zwei neue Trommeln in seine Minigun."Bin dabei!" "Aber wir sollten sie diesmal in die Zange nehen, am besten aus allen Richtungen." "Hast du auch Recht." "Ich werde zusammen mit Nightmoth die rechte Flanke übernehmen.", meldete sich Paladin zu Wort. "Screamer? Berzerk?" "Yep." "Ihr werdet links 'rum gehen." "Gut." "Und ich soll mich frontal reinwerfen, oder was?" "Exakt. Und wir rufen Wolfmothers Gruppe, vielleicht können auch sie noch einen Angriff beisteuern." "Gut." "Außerdem sollten wir den Ausgang der Röhre in der sie stecken für deine Tochter markieren, damit sie uns, falls es brenzlig wird dort abholt." "Roger." Die Gruppen schwärmten aus. Scythe kauerte sich an der Wand zusammen, die nur zwei Röhren von dem Allianzlersammelpunkt entfernt lag. In seinem Kopf jagten eine Methode ein Wesen zu töten die andere. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er kurz vor einem Kampf war, lies er sich alle seine Bewegungen durch das Gedächtnis gehen und suchte nach jenem meditativen Fixpunkt, an dem seine Körperteile autonom agierten, jedes auf maximalen Schaden gerichtet und sein Körper eine einzige Zerstörungsmaschine wurde. Auch wenn Scythe nach aussen hin Chaotisch und unorganisiert wirkte, so war sein Geist wohl das komplette Gegenteil: Diszipliniert und eine uneinnehmbare Festung. Er inspizierte ein letztes Mal seine Waffen und sah auf die Uhr. Noch 5 Sekunden bis zum Angriff seinerseits. 4. 3. 2. 1. Scythe sprang auf und hastete als wäre er mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen durch das Rohr auf die schummrigen, Violetten Lichter der Allianz zu. Mit Gewaltigem Schwung sprang er ab und streckte die Beine vor. Dem Elitekrieger, den dieser Angriff traf blieb zu wenig Zeit um zu Reagieren, denn als dieser zurückgestoßen wurde und sich mit dem Oberkörper vorbeugte, um den Stoß abzufangen, hielt sich sein Widersacher geschickt im gleichgewicht und setzte seine beiden Füße so geschickt auf Nacken und Schulterpartie des Elitekriegers, dass dieser aus seiner Haltung nicht einmal durch die größte Anstengung die Handlung ihn abzuschütteln vollbracht hätte. Scythe ging gnadenlos, systematisch und eiskalt vor. Mit leichten Drehungen seines Oberkörpers und dem vollen Einsatz seiner Arme postionierte er seine MPs immer so, dass die um ihn stehenden Allianzler mit einem einzigen Schuss erledigt waren. Jedem der Scythe zugesehen hätte, wäre dies sicher als choreographisch vorgekommen, verwunden in eine Choreographie von Koordination, Geschick und Tod. Nach einem schier endlos scheinenden Moment der Einzelschüsse schoss Scythe seiner höheren Position ins Genick, sprang und rollte sich in den geplanten Tunnel geschickt ab. Hier waren die Allianzler, die er durch die Kreuzung der Röhren zu sehen waren schon zu sehr mit dem Feuer einer Gatling Gun beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken. Auch hier fing Scythe die Allianzler durch gezielte Feuerstöße ab, die ihm ins Blickfeld kamen. Nach wenigen Minuten war das Team wiedervereinigt und musste sich nur noch durch eine Position schlagen. Der Auftakt des Unterganges der dort positionierten Allianzler begann mit einem halben Dutzend Granaten, die, gut verteilt, die Soldaten der Allianz auseinander trieben. Ein Hagel aus Munition und ein Schauer aus Patronenhülsen tötete die Überlebenden. "Fairy Angel an das Special Squad. Bin in Position! Beeilt euch, sonst kommt ihr nicht mehr an Bord!" Dieser Ermutigung folgend sprinteten die fünf Soldaten zum markierten Punkt und trafen auf Wolfmothers Team. Gemeinsam schafften die die Verwundeten über eine schmale Metallbrücke in das Evakuierungsschiff und setzten sich dazu. "Hau rein!" "Mit Freuden!" Eine Sekunde später zündete der Antrieb uns beschleunigte das Schiff.

"Rafteran an Crushhead." "Crushhead hier. Was gibt's?" "Haben sie Scharfschützencrews unten im Gebiet?" "Ja, bis jetzt vier auf den Wolkenkratzern. Wieso?" "Weil wir unsere Crews und Kontrollpunkte mit Munition beliefern werden, markieren sie die Position ihrer Leute." "Und wie wollen sie das anstellen? Ich meine die Nacht da unten in allen Ehren, aber die Allianzler haben auch ihre Anti-Air Stellungen." "Nicht mit Jets, die fallen zu sehr auf. Kennen sie noch die Helikopter von Typ Wasp?" "Die kleinen Dinger, die man nur dann treffen konnte, wenn man sie sah? Die die man standartmäßig mit Gatling guns ausgestattet hat?" "Ganz genau." "Aber die haben keinen Frachtraum, dass sind ein-Mann-Helikopter." "Stimmt auch, aber wir haben diese Technik in den letzten Zwanzig Jahren weiterentwickelt, jetzt heißt das Ergebnis Steelraven. Die Dinger sind in etwa doppelt so groß und vielfach so kampfstark und Wendig wie die Wasps, ohne dabei ihre Tarnung zu verlieren. Soweit ich weiß, hat der Luftwaffenstützpunkt Südlich von Angel City noch vier dieser Dinger startbereit." "Sie wollen, dass ich eine Inventur mache, um ihnen sagen zu können, was für Munition und Ausrüstung sie liefern müssen, oder?" "Korrekt." "Also gut, geben sie mir ein paar Minuten, dann bekommen sie die Daten. Schon neues von Team Quicksilver?" "Sie sind in dem Komplex und tun ihren Job, also sollten wir unseren Job ebenso machen. Ihr Spezialkommando macht das jedenfalls, soweit ich gehört habe." "Ist gut." "Wir sind vollzählig, geht weiter!" "Roger." Tinx und Johannesen schlichen sich vorsichtig durch die Tunnel der Blutsväter weiter hinein in den Komplex. Nach jeder Biegung machten sie Halt um in jede Richtung zu sehen. Nichts. Es war, als würde hier kein Leben existieren. Oder überhaupt dazu in der Lage sein. Tinx verspürte ein eisiges Frösteln, was nicht nur an diesem Gedanken lag, den er rasch verscheuchte. Der Schock nach dem Kampf gegen die Brutes steckte ihm noch immer in den Knochen. "Warum beim Henker ist hier alles so still?" "Wenn ich dass wüsste, würde ich etwas dagegen tun. Gehen wir weiter, wir müssen verdammt nochmal den Grund dafür finden, warum die Allianz das hier durchzieht." "Wieso?" "Die Allianz würde keine Flotte für diesen Angriff opfern, wenn er nicht einem verdammt großen Zweck dienen würde. Und ein paar Ruinen oder leere Tunnel reichen beim besten Willen selbst dem größten Fanatiker als Grund nicht aus. Irgendetwas suchen die hier." "Du hast Recht, Tinx, gehen wir weiter." Sie schlichen weiter, kamen an eine Weggabelung und blieben stehen. "Wo lang?", fragte Johannesen. "Das steht spätestens jetzt fest.", sagte eine Stimme aus der einen Richtung. Tinx drehte sich und sah Sean, Vince und Haverson direkt an. "Wurde auch mal Zeit, dass ihr hier auftaucht." "Tschuldigung, aber wir hatten noch ein bisschen mit drei Brutes zu plaudern." "Und wo sind sie jetzt?" "Auf 'n Tässchen Tee mit dem Sensenmann. Sonst würden wir immernoch mit ihnen plaudern." "Aber wir sollten jetzt weiter, sonst hat die Allianz alleine den ganzen Spass." "Nicht auszudenken, wie ich dann aus der Wäsche schauen würde..." Tinx grinste. "Also weiter!" Sean ging vor, Tinx nach rechts, Haverson nach links, Vince nach hinten und Johannesen in die Mitte. Der Gang ging schnurgradeaus. Als sie einen weiteren Raum betraten, stockte jedem der Atem. Der Raum, Kreisrund und geräumig zeigte jedoch keinen weiteren Weg, mit Ausnahme des Weges, durch den sie gekommen waren. Im Dunkel des Raumes leuchteten auf der Wand um sie herum Symbole der absonderlichsten Art und Weise auf in einem hellen blau auf. "Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" Haverson schien vollkommen verwundert. "Keine Ahnung!" "Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, aber wenn hier etwas verborgen ist, dann ist es durch das hier gesichert." Das Team verteilte sich im Raum. "Was das wohl für ein Material ist?" Johannesen streckte einen Finger aus um ein kreisrundes Symbol zu berühren. "Mal testen wie es sich anf...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn als sie das eiskalte Symbol berührte, verfärbte es sich von ihrem Finger aus in ein dunkeles rot. Tinx schaltete blitzschnell und berührte ein weiteres mit dem Finger. Es wurde leuchetend grün. "So funktioniert das also. Wir müssen die Dinger in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge berühren." "Aber welche? Das hier sind gut und gerne Millionen Möglichkeiten der Reihenfolge." "Wofür haben wir eigentlich einen Rechenschieber, der mehr als das ist und mit dem wir in Kontakt stehen?" "Du meinst Abyss?" "Richtig, kontaktieren wir ihn." "Nicht nötig, ich höre ihnen bereits zu!", hallte es aus den Kopfhörern aller Anwesenden. "Wenn sie mich noch einmal als Rechenschieber bezeichnen, Vince, so bleiben mir immernoch mein Wissen über die 2500 Wege einen Menschen zu töten, verstanden?" "Ja, definitiv!" Vince wirkte zerknirscht. "Ich wäre in der Lage ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in der Lage sind, mir ein Bild des Ganzen Raumes zu schicken. Dann könnte ich das mit den Daten der Allianz vergleichen." Zehn Minuten später Meldete Abyss sich schließlich. "Ich habe einen Ansatzpunkt. Die Allianz hat diese Symbole von den Blutsvätern kopiert um Sternensysteme zu bezeichnen, wozu diese auch vorher benutzt wurden. Jedem dieser Symbole ist ein Sternensystem, Zusammen sind sie in frei Kategorien unterteil. Die erste, die Sorte Symbol, die rot wurde, sind Sternensysteme, die bewohnbar sind. Die zweite, die grün wurden, sind diejenigen Systeme, in den Terraforming möglich ist und die noch nicht nutzbar sind. Und die dritte Kategorie ist unmöglich zu bewohnen, selbst mit Terraforming. Ich werde diejenigen Markieren, die sie in einer Reihenfolge berühren müssen, danach die zweiten und dann die dritten. Verstanden?" "Ja, legen wir los!" Binen weniger Minuten hatten sich die Symbole verfärbt. Die dritte Sorte Symbol erlosch. Schließlich legte Haverson den Finger auf das letzte blaue Symbol, welches schließlich erlosch. Dann wurde alles Dunkel. Nur die Symbole leuchteten. Dann erschien eine kleine, Silbern leuchtende Kugel, die in Der Mitte des Raumes in drei Metern Höhe schwebte. Ein Symbol nach dem Anderen leuchtete auf und verband sich über einen dünnen Lichtstrahl mit der Kugel. Dann wurde es dunkel, die Kugel wurde größer und die Symbole an der Wand leuchteten nun Sattgolden. Von einem gleißend weißen Symbol in der Decke ging ein weiterer Strahl aus, der die Kugel auf den Boden drückte. Über die rillen der Ornamente Im Boden schien sich das Licht auszubreiten, die Wände hinaufzuwandern und das Deckensymbol zu treffen. Dann wurde es dunkel, Nun erhob sich aus der Mitte des Bodens eine kleine Lichtsäule. "Der Teleporter ist offen." "Dann mal rein. Solange es offen ist!" "Ich gehe zuerst!" Haverson zog seine Pistolen, entsicherte sie und trat in das Licht. Im Selben Moment verschwand er. "Jetzt ich!" Sean ging. "Dann bin ich jetzt dran!" Vince folgte. "Ich komme." Tinx sprang mit seinen Antipanzerpistolen hinterher. Weißes Licht umgab ihn und erstickte alle Wahnehmung. Kapitel 24 Ausserhalb von Raum und Zeit "Manchmal glaube ich, dass wir nur Marionetten sind. Wir gehen durch diese Welt, als wäre sie als Labyrinth für uns Grunde baumeln wir wehrlos an den Fäden anderer." Robert S. "Impactsphere" Girke Zeit Unbekannt Ort unbekannt Vermutlich Zwischenwelt der Blutsväter "Verdammt, wo sind wir?" "Keine Ahnung." "Alles so scheiße dunkel!" "Hey, du sitzt auf meinen Rippen!" Vince rappelte sich hoch. "Tschuldigung, Tinx." "Ich frage mich, wie du auf mich fallen konntest, du bist doch vorgegangen und ich bin hinter dir gewesen." "Vermutlich waren wir eine Weile ohnmächtig." "Das erklärt garnichts. Und warum ist es hier so dunkel? Man könnte vemuten, dass wir alle blind sind." Wie um diese These zu widerlegen leuchteten überall blendend helle Lichter auf. Sie standen in einem Fünfeckigen Raum der, bis auf die Scheinwerfer, die im Boden eingelassen den ganzen Raum beleuchteten, vollkommen leer waren. Nicht einmal Symbole waren an den Wänden und das kalte blaue Licht lies den Raum mehr und mehr wie eine Gruft erscheinen. "Das gibt's doch nicht, wir sind hier gefangen!" "Glaube ich nicht.", sagte Tinx und nahm seine beiden Waffen auf. "Ich wette, wir sind hier wieder in irgendeinem beschissenen Rätsel angekommen." Plötzlich flammte eine Hologrfische Botschaft auf. Zuerst in den Runen der Blutsväter, doch dann verschwand sie und wurde von einer aalglatten künstlichen Stimme, die , zur Verblüffung aller, Englisch sprach. "Ich werde nicht fragen, wer ihr seit und was ihr wollt. Stattdessen werden eure Kampfkünste hier auf die Probe gestellt." "Was zum Henker?" "Das kannst du aber laut..." Doch weiter kam niemand, denn an der Wand begannen Scheinwerfer zu leuchten und sich auf die Mitte des Raumes zu richten. Im Selben Moment öffnete sich ein weiterer Spalt im Raum und etwas anderes betrat ihn. Als das Licht des Spaltes verlosch, war eine Art humanoider Roboter zu sehen, im selben Stil geformt, wie die Wächter. Sean Reagierte sofort. "Feuert alles was ihr habt auf das Ding!"Tinx, Haverson und Vince ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Munition hämmerte in Salven auf das Ding ein, doch als sich das Feuer legte, als die Schützen nachladen mussten, zeigte sich nicht ein einziger Kratzer. Dafür begann das Ding etwas aufzuladen, dass wenige Sekunden später in Form von roten Energiestrahlen durch den Raum schoss und dem die Anwesenden nur knapp ausweichen konnten. Tinx wich dem Strahl, der seinen Kopf verfolgte nur durch einen beherzten Sprung nach hinten aus, wobei er sah, dass das Gerät von allen Scheinwerfern gleichzeitig beleuchtet wurde. Externe Schildgeneratoren! "Haverson! Nimm Magnetische Kugeln und schieß sie in die Scheinwerfer! Frag nicht warum, Tu es einfach." Haverson warf mit einer Hand zwei Magazine Magnetmunition in die Luft, drückte auf den Magazinauswurfknopf seiner Pistolen und fing die Magentkugeln mit den Pistolen auf. Dann schoss er abwecheselnd auf jeden der Fünf Generatoren. Die ersten drei Treffer lang passierte nichts, dann explodierte einer der Kästen nach dem anderen in einer Wolke aus weißem Rauch, in der blitze zuckten. "Jetzt, feuert!", sagte Sean. Tinx, der Immer noch am Boden lag, hob seine eine Antipanzerpistole und lies drei Kugel auf einmal frei. Der Wächter, oder was auch immer dieses Ding darstellen sollte, wurde durch eine Kugel geköpft und von den anderen beiden in der Brust durchschlagen. Es sackte an Ort und Stelle mit einem metallischen Scheppern zusammen. "Sauber." Dann wurde ein weiterer Teleporter Geöffnet. "Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?" Alle Anwesenden trotten auf den Teleporter zu und ließen sich ins Licht sinken. Als sich das Portal zum zweiten Mal seit seiner Erschaffung öffnete, kam es ihm vor wie ein Wunder. Er mochte der Rest eines lebendigen Wesens sein, aber er hatte noch immer eine Seele, obwohl er nur noch durch sein Nervenzentrum, welches an einen Computer angeschlossen war und seine Impuls in Daten umwandelte überlebte. Die Menschen traten heraus und verteilten sich im Raum. In ihrer Sprache gaben sie sich gegenseitig den Befehl wachsam zu sein. "Passt auf! Wenn wir Pech haben, werden sie dasselbe Spielchen nocheinmal spielen!" "Schon klar, Commander!" Vince überbetonte das letzte Wort. "Wunderbar, schon wieder sitzen wir in der Scheiße!" "Ich glaube nicht." "Willkommen!" Eine körperlose Stimme, die ebenso Aalglatt war wie die erste, doch wesentlich mehr Wärme hatte schien von allen Seiten zu kommen. "Lass uns Raten, wir haben wieder eine Prüfung vor uns?" "Nein. Ihr habt euch bereits als würdig erwiesen. Nun lauscht meinen Worten." "Was hast du uns zu Sagen." "Eure Zukunft. Ihr habt in diesem Moment die Möglichkeit diesen Krieg herumzureißen, der eure Rasse vernichtet." "Hey, ganz kurz mal! Geht das Vielleicht auch mit konkreten beispielen?" "Allerdings. Die Allianz steht kurz davor einen Genozid an euch zu begehen. Und fragt nicht nach, woher ich diese Informationen besitze. Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass wir Blutsväter alles sehen. Leider müssen wir bekennen, dass die Allianz ihren technischen Stand nicht alleine erworben, sondern von uns adaptiert hat." "Wie?" "Die Allianz hat in dreien Ihrer Sternensysteme Reste unserer Zivilisation gefunden. Der nützlichste war ein intakter Datenspeicher mit nach unserem Maßstab antiquierter Technik, sprich deren Überlichtgeschwindigkeitsant rieben, deren Schilde, deren Waffen und Energietechnik. Ich könnte euch dutzende Beispiele nennen, doch die wenigsten werdet ihr kennen. Auch in drei von euren Systemen befinden sich Rückstände. Eines im Epsilon Erdani Sektor, dass inzwischen gehoben wurde, eines hier und eines auf der Erde." "Wie kommt es, dass die Artefakte gleichmäßig verteilt sind?" Tinx war die Frage herausgerutscht, doch instinktiv erkannte er, dass diese essentiell wichtig war. "Nun du musst wissen, dass wir mithilfe der Ring- Festungswelten jene Spezies zu kontrollieren versuchten, die ihr Flood nennt. Was ihr dort gesehen habt, ist der Bruchteil der damalig machbaren Technologie. Wir bestaunten uns selbst, dass wir solch geniale Schöpfer waren, doch mussten wir für unsere Schöpfung die Konsequenzen ziehen. Die Flood lies sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr zurückdrängen und so beschlossen wir, jenes ultimative Werkzeug zu Zünden und die Flood dadurch einzukerkern. Wir errichteten Schutzwelten, in die wir unser Volk evakuierten, und sie dann verschlossen. Wir beschlossen ebenso über einen philosophischen Aspekt hinweg, damit unsere Technologie nicht in Vergessenheit geriet, Bruchstücke dieser Technologie auf potentiell bewohnbare Welten zu verteilen. Durch eine Art von Technik, die euch unerreichbar scheint, haben wir die Möglichen Zivilisationen in der Zukunft eingegrenzt. Auf Menschen und die Prophetenrasse der Allianz, soweit waren wir. Doch hatten wir nicht mit einbezogen, dass die Menschen nicht danach strebten diese Technologie zu bergen und stattdessen ihre eigene entwickelte. Durch den Technologischen Vorteil und die Unterwerfung anderer Rassen war es der Allianz gelungen, das Gleichgewicht durcheinanderzubringen. Und nun ist es meine Aufgabe, es wiederherzustellen, den Genozid abzuwenden und die Abkömmlingsrassen der unseren wieder zusammenzuführen." "Wir haben zurückgeschlagen und der Allianz ziemliche Probleme gemacht, aber wir werden ihnen niemals ebenbürtig sein." "Darum seit ihr hier. Ich habe die Technologie, die diesen Krieg beenden kann. Aber wenn im Universum die Geister unserer Schöpfung spuken, so müsst ihr sie ebenso zum schweigen bringen. Ich fürchte, dass ihr das füher tun müsst als erwartet. Ihr mögt in schweren Zeiten leben, doch in jeder schweren Zeit, bieten sich umso mehr Chancen. Ihr werdet bald verstehen, glaubt mir!" Kapitel 24 Teil 2 Zeit unbekannt Ort unbekannt jetzt "Wir sollen also das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellen, oder?" "Genau." "Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Die Menschen haben ja noch nicht einmal einen Gegenangriff starten können!" "Sei still Sean!" In Tinx' Stimme lag Wut. "mit welchen Spielzeugen wollt ihr uns ausstatten, dass wir das schaffen können?" "Ihr Menschen seit so direkt. Dazu wollte ich grade kommen." An zwei Stellen des Bodens erhoben sich zwei Säulen, über und über mit Ornamenten verziert. "Zwei Dinge müsst ihr wissen, da dies der letzte Test für euch ist. Das erste ist: Wer das Rätsel löst und das Geschenk berührt, ist als einziger in der Lage es zu benutzen. Das soll sie vor Missbrauch durch die andere Seite, in diesem Fall die Allianz, bewahren. Das Zweite ist, dass ich grade meinen Informationsspeicher auf ein Zwischenmedium übertrage. Ihr sollt die Daten mitnehemen und diesen Ort dann dem Erdboden gleich machen, dadurch wäre das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt. Außerdem möchte ich nun endlich Frieden finden." "Wieso?", sagte Vince. "Weil ich seit längerer Zeit hier bin als ihr euch denken könnt." "Tinx, deine Notration!" "Also gut, alles andere wäre sinnlos." Tinx löste die Klammern, die seinen Brustpanzer fixierten, legte ihn ab und vor sich hin. Nun drehte er ihn, sodass er den Energie- und Schildgenerator auf dem Rücken sehen konnte, sowie eine weitere Erhebung. Sean gab Tinx sein Messer und dieser schnitt die unter der Panzerung versteckte Erhebung auf, worauf hin ein Metallischer Gegenstand von der Größe dreier aneinander gereihter Granaten ins Blickfeld kam. "Was ist das?" "Das ist meine letzte Reserve." Tinx legte das Ding in die Mitte des Raumes. "Ich trage dieses Ding seit Beginn meines aktiven Dienstes mit mir herum. Es ist eine an meine Biowerte gekoppelte kleine Fusionsgranate, mit in etwa dem doppelten Wumms allen Sprengstoffes, den ich normalerweise mit mir herumtrage." "SOLL DAS HEIßEN, DASS ICH EBEN AUCH HÄTTE DRAUFGEHEN KÖNNEN, WENN DIESE BRUTES DICH ABGEKNALLT HÄTTEN?" Johannesen schien sich kaum noch bremsen zu können. "Nein, so viel Wumms hat das Ding auch wieder nicht. Es hätte gereicht um alles bis auf zwei bis drei Meter vor dir flach zu machen." Sie beruhigte sich. Tinx legte seine Rüstung wieder an und sah sich zusammen mit Johannesen und Haverson die eine Säule an, während Sean und Vince die andere übernahmen. "Irgendwie müssen wir diese Dinger aktivieren, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie." Haverson deutete auf ein Ornament nahe dem Boden. "Das sieht aus wie eine Aneinanderreihung von Sternen." Tinx ging neben ihm auf die Knie, und sah sich das Ornament an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Blutsväter nur den Astrophysischen Aspekt als Rätsel benutzt haben." "Was soll dass denn sonst sein? Kunstwerke ohne Sinn? Was soll das Darstellen? Moleküle? Wenn ja wovon? Alte Autoreifen? Bier? Pressspan? KÄSE? Eier, Bl...", doch weiter kam Haverson nicht, denn Erkenntnis leuchtete in Tinx' Augen auf. "Moleküle! Sie haben sich doch selbst Blutsväter genannt, oder?" "Soweit ich das sehe, ja, aber..." "Natürlich!" Tinx stand auf und ging um die Säule herum. "Wenn sie unsere Existenz vorausahnen konnten, dann auch so etwas!" Er kniete sich neben Haverson nieder und sah das Ornament an. "Das ist das Molekül von Hämoglobin! Die atomaren Bastandteile sind in verschiedenen, proportionalen größen gehalten." "Was?" "Wasser, Sauerstoff, Plasma, Serum! Alles! Diese Säule hat etwas mit Blut zu tun." "Ja und was sollen wir machen?", fragte Haverson. "Boah, Haverson, bist du immer so, oder nur in Notsituationen?" Johannesen schien wirklich entnervt. "Gib mir einfach dein Messer, Kollege!" Immernoch sehr irritiert langte Haverson in seinen Gürtel und reichte Tinx das Messer. Dieser wiegte es einige Sekunden lang in der Hand, lies es ein wenig um seine Finger rotieren, wobei er von der linken Hand den Handschuh entfernte. Eine schnelle Bewegung und die Klinge fuhr über die Handfläche, nicht tief, nur grade so tief, dass Blut zu fließen begann. Ting gab das Messer zurück, ballte die Linke zur Faust und lies einen großen Tropfen Blut auf den Kopf der Säule fallen lies. Langsam lief das Blut durch die Kanäle der Ornamente die gesamte Säule hinab und färbte die Kanäle rot. Eine Weile Stille. Dann klackte es und die Säule hob sich weiter aus dem Boden, während sie sich entlang einiger Ornamente öffnete und eine metallische Kugel von der Größe eines Tennisballes freigab. "Ich nehme das einfach mal an mich.", sagte Haverson, streckte, die Hand aus, berührte die Kugel... und wurde zurückgeschleudert. "Ich glaube, Zuhören ist sein Problem.", sagte Tinx knochentrocken zu Johannsen. "Tolles spielchen!", Vince wurde langsam aggressiv. "Nicht genug, dass wir nur zu zweit sind. Nein, diese Säule ist vollkommen leer, die ist mit nichts verziert." "Hör' mal kurz auf zu maulen! Ich muss mich hier konzentrieren!" "Würde ich ja auch, wenn da nur ein Ansatzpunkt auf der leeren Säule ist." "Ich vermute, dass die leere Säule unser Ansatzpunkt ist." "Mit dem Raum an sich, wird das wohl kaum was zu tun haben." Im selben Moment fiel Vince auf, was er gesagt hatte. "Einen Raum definiert man über das, was ihn begrenzt beziehungsweise, was ihn ausfüllt, doch im Endeffekt ist alles gleich, sei es Materie, Energie oder sonstiges." "Was?" "Ich meine, dass des Rätsels Lösung meiner Meinung nach die ist, dass das Ding irgendwo IN dieser Säule liegt, und durch Energieeinsatz da rausgeholt wird." "Wie meinst du das?" "Dadurch, dass Materie auch nur eine Form der Energie ist, ist diese Barriere auch nur Energie und jeder Raum ebenso. Das bedeutet, dass der Raum nicht zu begrenzen ist." "Dass die Energie in diesem Raum gleich verteilt und dass das Relikt da drin auch nur in Energie schweb. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" "Genau." "Und wir bekommen das also nur durch Freisetzung von Energie da raus, stimmt's?" "Schätze ich mal." "Das effektivste wäre, sich gegen die Säule zu werfen, dann wird unsere Bewegungsenergie um zwei Ecken auch an das Ding abgegeben." "Warum tun wir das nicht einfach?" "Gute Frage. Los geht's!" Vince legte seine Ausrüstung beiseite, nahm Anlauf und warf sich gegen die Säule. Nichts passierte. Sean wiederholte das ganze. Nichts passierte. Vince schleuderte sich diesemal mit etwas größerem Anlauf und schnellerem Lauf gegen die Säule. Sean nahm noch mehr Anlauf, sprintete los, sprang kurz vor der Säule ab, und streckte die Füße vor. Der Winkel, in dem er aufprallte und die Geschwindigkeit sorgten dafür, dass er den Tritt zwar landete, aber im überigen über die Säule hinweggeschleudert wurde und dahinte unsanft aufkam. Etwas kleines, pechschwarzes schoss aus der Spitze der Säule und segelte an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Sean packte zu und fühlte eiskaltes Material, um das sich seine Finger schlossen. Er blickte das Ding an und sah eine tennisballgroße Kugel, offenbar nichtmetallisch. Sean sah das Ding eine Weile lang an, dann steckte er es in die Innentasche seiner Weste. Tinx langte nach der kleinen Metallkugel. Grade wollten sich seine Finger darum schließen, als sie in dem Etwas versanken. Die Kugel verlor ihre Form und legte sich als fünf silberfarbene Ringe um Finger und Daumen seiner rechten Hand. "Interessant." "Was ist das?" Johannesen streckte einen Finger aus, um einen der Ringe zu berühren, doch Tinx hielt sie zurück. "Nicht anpacken! Nicht dass du auch noch so einen gezogen bekommst, wie Haverson." Sie lächelte. "Aber was ist das nun?" "Wenn ich dass wüsste, dann..." Tinx brach ab, denn die Ringe an seiner Hand wurden plötzlich dünner, formten sich zu kleinen, silberfarbenen Wolken und stiegen zu seiner einen Schläfe auf, an der sich das Neurale Interface befand, dass jedem Marine implantiert wurde. "Was zum...?" Tinx begann einen Moment zu zucken, als sich der Nebel das Interface berührte. Dann senkte sich die Wolke wieder zu seiner rechten Hand herab und die Ringe erschienen wieder. "Das sind Nanobots! Diese Dinger können Gegenstände herstellen, Atom für Atom. Und sie können viel mehr!" "Was meinst du damit?" "Die speichern Materie, in dem sie sich selbst replizieren. Die können Alles mögliche erschaffen und umbauen!" "Meinst du, wir könnten das Zeug in unsere Waffen geben, sodass sie aus Patronenhülsen Munition machen?" "Wäre eine gute Idee, ich werde das bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren." Sean trat zusammen mit Vince und Haverson hinzu. "Habt ihr eures?" Tinx hob rechte Hand, sodass die Ringe dezent das Licht der Raumbeleuchtung reflektierten. "Gut, dann blos weg hier." "Wartet, wir müssen den Datenspeicher noch in die Finger bekommen!" "Da hast du Recht." "Alles überschrieben, das Wissen ist nun auf dem Datenkristall gespeichert." "Und wie kommen wir da dran?" Wie zur Antwort blitzte auf der Zentralen Bodenplatte etwas auf und ein Datenkristall lag nun dort. "Du nimmst den!", sagte Sean und gab ihn an Johannesen. "Wie kommen wir hier heraus?" "Ich öffne das Portal." "Und bevor wir gehen, ich habe hier noch die Zündcodes für die Fusionsgranate." "Habe ich bereits selbst." Das Licht des Teleporters begann zu scheinen. Das Team trat hinein und verschwand. Wenig später wurde der gesamte Raum von einem blauen Feuerball verschlungen. Kapitel 24 Teil 3 0356 Stunden IKZ/LZ Stillgelegtes Vanadiumbergwerk Blutsväterkomplex "Wollt ihr die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht zuerst hören?" "Sag uns die gute!", sagte Vince "Die gute ist, dass wir für den ganzen Horrortrip nur eine einzige Sekunde gebraucht haben, offensichtlich durch gewisse Raum-Zeit-Verzerrungen. Die schlechte ist, dass wir uns nun den Weg entlang an die Oberfläche schlagen müssen, über den die Allianz gekommen ist." "Zuerst hoch in das Tunnelsystem und von dort aus raus?",Sagte Sean "Sieht so aus.", sagte Johannesen "Das ist Wahnsinn.", sagte Haverson mit einem Hysterischen Unterton "Leider.", seufzte Sean "Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben, oder?", fragte Johannesen mit hoffnungsvollem Unterton. "Ja, aber den haben die Wächter mit unseren Exofortresses absacken lassen.", sagte Tinx "Bullshit! Also steht uns eine Tunnelschlacht bevor, oder?" Vince entsicherte sein LMG. "Warum lassen wir die Tunnel nicht von oben einfach stürmen, damit wir raus können?", fragte Johannesen "Wäre viel zu verlustreich.", sagte Sean. "Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte Tinx, "Wir machen das wie auf den alten Tarnmissionen." "Du meinst nur schallgedämpfte Waffen, oder?" "Genau." "Aber ich habe keine und bis auf Haverson, der jeden mit seinen Messern töten könnte haben die anderen auch keine." "Warum denkst du nicht nach? Die Blutsväter haben uns alles gegeben, was wir für einen Krieg brauchen. Wir müssen es nur richtig einsetzen!" "Was meinst du..." "Ich meine, da ich diese verdammten Ringe sowieso trage und diese Dingerchen meine Gedanken verstehen, kann ich mit genug Material so viele Waffen und Munition erzeugen wie ich will!" "Geil! Leg los!" "Mach ich!" "War es das für uns?" Scythe schien enttäuscht. "Ich glaube, ja. Leider." Scythe hieb blitzschnell mit der Rechten gegen einen Metallschrank neben dem Cockpit. "Eine Verdammte Schande! Wir haben noch mehr als genug Munition und verwundete sind wir auch nicht! Warum sollten wir nicht noch die anderen Marines unterstützen und rausholen?" "Weil wir gottverdammte Verwundete da drin haben und ich nicht riskieren will, dass die Artellerie der Allianz uns erwischt." Scythe schien in wenigen Momenten um Jahre zu altern. "Na gut. Du bist die Pilotin, du hast uns rausgeholt und ich werde nicht weiter fragen." Das Schiff flog halbwegs schnell, jedoch sehr knapp über der Stadt in Richtung des Luftwaffenstützpunktes in der Wüste. Es wurde plötzlich langsamer. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde euch einzeln auf den Hochhausdächern herauslassen." "Wie bitte?" "Mein Vater, Du und Nightmoth, ihr werdet das auf alle Fälle überleben. Was Logan und Jeremiah angeht, schaun wir mal." "Du bist aber freundlich zu deinen Brüdern." "Sie überleben das schon. Manchmal brauchen sie das." Scythe lächelte. "Kann ich gut verstehen." Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Heckklappe und der Transporter ging tiefer. Scythe sprang von der Klappe aus ab, landete auf dem Flachdach und rollte sich ab. "Wie ich Treppensteigen und Aufzugfahren hasse!" Niemand hörte den Aufschrei. "Nette Wumme!" Sean setzte das nun manipulierte Magazin in die Waffe ein. "Müssen wir denn noch nachladen?" "Leider ja, ihr müsst allerdings nur einmal kräftig gegen das Magazin schlagen, dann wird neue Munition generiert." "Egal, dafür sind die Dinger schallgedämpft und machen ordentlich Wumms!" "So bist du, Vince, solange man ballern kann bist du zufrieden." "Wie auch anders bei diesen Waffen?" "Leise sein und nur im Bedarfsfall feuern und wenn ihr das Ziel so ökonomisch wie möglich ausschalten könnt!" "Roger." "Ok, Commander." "Gebongt!" "Ist gut!" Lautlos verließ das Team den Komplex über den Weg der Allianz. Niemand stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, aber die Ruhe lies sie noch nervöser werden, denn zuvor war dieser Komplex, so hatte Abyss das aus den Funksprüchen der Allianz extrahiert, fest in der Hand der Allianz gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte sie gezwungen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Oder sie waren so restlos beseitigt worden, dass man glauben musste, dass die Blutsväter erneut die Finger im Spiel zu haben schienen. Langsam wurden die Höhlen wieder höher und der Weg neigte sich nach oben. "Achtet auf das, was über euch schwebt." Tinx deutete vor ihnen in die Luft, "Eventuell sehen uns die Wächter noch immer als Feinde an. Wenn jemand die Allianzler vertreiben kann, dann diese Dinger." "Wenn sie fliehen, dann können wir doch taktische Truppen von oben ins Tunnelsystem schicken, die die Allianzler aufreiben und das ohne viel Risiko." "Taktisches Kommando? Wen willst du da rein schicken? ODSTs?" "Wäre eine Möglichkeit." "Erst einmal müssen wir einen Weg festlegen, den wir selbst gehen werden. Wir müssen sehen. wo wir gefahrlos evakuiert werden können." "Dein Einwand in allen Ohren, Johannesen." Vince nahm sein Kopftuch ab und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. "Also gut. Abyss?" "Hier." "Wir brauchen eine Karte der Tunnel und eine Truppenstärkenanalyse. Eine Empfehlung deinerseits, welchen Weg wir nehmen sollen?" "Weiter bis zum Tunnelsystem, ab dann werde ich euch durch eine Kette von Wegpunkten in den Ausstieg über die U-Bahn strecke bringen, dass ist am sichersten. Allerdings ist das Problem dabei, dass die Allianz und die Wächter in diesem Gebiet extrem aktiv sind, sodass ihr also ein Ablenkungsmanöver braucht!" "Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" "Nein, die anderen sind noch gefährlicher." "Na großartig, also weiter." "Roger." Kapitel 24 Teil 4 0401 Stunden IKZ/LZ Angel City Tunnel "Also, Abyss, wie kommen wir am schnellsten in diese U-Bahnstation?" "Durch die Tunnel." "Sean, hast du dein Niveau verloren oder was ist mit dir los?" "Vince was zum...?" "Weißt du nicht mehr, was wir hier als Kinder gemacht haben?" "Bitte was?" "Wir haben damals die Tunnel unsicher gemacht. Wir haben alle Tunnel gekannt, auch die nicht verzeichneten." "Ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Aber die alten Tunnel sind doch vor mehr als fünf Jahren versiegelt worden." "Nur eine einen halben Meter dicke Versiegelung aus Beton. Ich bitte dich, mit dem Grabwerkzeug, dass sich Tinx um den Finger gewickelt hat, haben wir keine Hindernisse und keine Probleme mit der Allianz in den Tunneln mehr." "Aber wie zum Henker sollen wir auf die U-Bahnlinie kommen?" "Mensch, Sean, hast du so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?" In Seans Augen leuchtete Verständnis auf. "Die Trash-Tube." "Richtig, die hat mach ja einfach nur an den Enden versiegelt, allerdings müssen wir durch die Haupttunnel." Sean wusste sofort was das bedeutete. Er hatte nur ein einziges den Haupttunnel betreten. Die Trash Tube war sowas wie die Deponie für diejenigen Maschinen, deren Entsorgung zu Aufwändig war gewesen. Zunächst hatte man in dieser Röhre die Tunnelbohrer für die Untertunnelung der Stadt eingemottet, danach kamen Schrotthändler und Bastler und binnen von zwei Jahren war jener Tunnel, der Angel City von Ost nach West durchzog eine Mischung aus Selbstbedienungsladen und Schrottplatz geworden. Danach wurde die Tube als Marktplatz für illegale Geschäfte genutzt und irgendwann versiegelt. Wenn sich seit Damals nichts geändert hatte, so würden sie eine ganze Weile brauchen, da ein Vorankommen in dem mit Schrott gefüllten Tunnel nahezu unmöglich, wohl aber sehr schwer war. "Wir müssen gottverdammt vorsichtig sein." "Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Dann mal weiter." Scharfschützengewehre sagten zwar weder Scythe noch Screamer zu, aber dennoch empfanden beide diese Waffen als nützlich. Beide teilten sich auf der Scharfschützenposition auf einem Fabrikdach eine S2 und eine Kiste Munition. Das simples abschießen zu langweilig wurde, wetteten sie, wer mehr und bessere Allianzler ausschalten konnte. Viermal Wummern von Scythe's Seite und zwei Hunter fielen zu Boden. "Nochmal zwei, die nicht mehr einkaufen gehen!" Scythe ließ das Magazin auswerfen und reichte die Waffe mit einem neuen weiter. Screamer lachte dreckig, rammte das Magazin in die S2 und nahm Ziel. Vier weitere Male wummerte es und drei Grunts sanken zu Boden. "Drei Grunts." "Nett, du hast wohl heimlich geübt." Die Waffe änderte wieder ihren Besitzer. Scythe sah einen kleinen Zug von Soldaten der Allianz ... und vier Elitekrieger in Reih und Glied, wenn er die Waffe nur ein wenig drehte, dann konnte er... Der Erste Schuss durchbrach den Kopf des ersten Elitekriegers, den des zweiten ebenso und blieb in dem des dritten stecken. Drei weitere Schuss später waren ein weiter Jäger und zwei Jackals gefallen. "Wieder ein bisschen was für die Trophäenecke." "Wie hast du das hinbekommen?" "Können und reiner Zufall. Deine Knarre!" Screamer legte an und suchte nach Zielen. Dann hob er die Waffe auf und drehte sich zu Scythe. "Mann, so können wir den Jungs da draußen nur sehr wenig helfen." "Was willst du sonst tun?" "Wenn wir Raketen hätten, würde ich deren Kavallerie vernichten, da sind einfach zu viele Ghosts und Wraithes in den breiten Straßen." Scythes Gesicht leuchtete auf vor boshafter Erkenntnis. "Wir schießen auf die Generatoren und Geschütze der Panzer, damit kannst du so ein Ding kampfunfähig machen, ohne spezielle Munition!" "Woher hast du dass denn gelernt?" "Bürgerkrieg sage ich nur, aber später mehr dazu. Schießen wir den Dingern die Knarren kaputt, Screamer!" Die Spitze der Gatling Gun sauste nach oben und schleuderte den Kopf des Sangheili zurück. Der Körper des Kriegers wurde gegen die Rückwand geschleudert, versuchte verzweifelt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch dann drehten sich die Läufe der Waffe und Kugeln durchsiebten ihn. "Weichei!" Nightmoth sicherte die Waffe und drehte sich zu Paladin und Berzerk um, die grade einen Haufen Grunts von der Seite erledigt hatten. "Wie viel haben die wohl in Reserve?" "Keine Ahnung." "Sagt mal, wo ist Geramee?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung." "Großartig." "Ich glaube er will verdeckte Operationen ausführen." "Verletzt und nur mit halber Rüstung? Erzähl' mir nichts!" "Ist seine Sache." "Da hast du Recht. Was heben wir als nächstes aus, Paladin?" Paladin dachte einen Moment nach. "Wir gehen auf dem Sendeturm im Westviertel in Stellung und markieren die Positionen der größeren Allianzteams für die Luftkavallerie. Wo ist eigentlich Petrov abgeblieben?" "Der ist zurück zum Luftwaffenstützpunkt von Angel City und fliegt jetzt entweder Bomber oder Helikopter." "Sauber. Haltet euch ran!" Johannesen begann zu fluchen. "Warum muss der Weg nur so verdammt beschwehrlich sein?" Tinx legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Halt dich auf der rechten Seite, da ist der Weg halbwegs frei." "Danke." Vince kam hinzu. "Ihr solltet euch ein wenig beeilen, ihr wisst doch noch, dass ich die Nachhut bin, oder?" "Ja, wissen wir." Vince Prüfte erneut seine Waffe. "Wie weit ist das noch? Ein Kilometer? Zwei?" "Ein halber und nun hör auf zu Fragen, Vince." Zwanzig Minuten sowie zwei Kletterpartien später waren sie an der Kreuzung angekommen, an der es für sie nach draußen ging. "Endlich raus aus diesem Müllberg!" "Wird auch Zeit." Wenige Sekunden später schlossen sich die Ringe um Tinx' Finger und die Versiegelung war verschwunden. "Rein da!" Tinx wollte als erster durch die Öffnung in der Wand gehen, doch stolperte er über etwas, dass im Dunkeln lag. Die anderen leuchteten auf das Objekt und erst als Tinx einen Schritt zurück trat, erkannte er es: Es war das durchrostete Wrack eines jener Motorräder, die man Thresher nannte. In Tinx' Kopf verformten sich drei oder vier Fakten zu Zahnrädern und griffen in einander. Er drehte sich zu Sean um. "Sieh zu, dass du bis zur U-Bahnstrecke kommst, ich sorge mit diesem Ding für Ablenkung!" "Bist du Wahnsinnig?" "Nein, ich hab nur grade eine Idee bekommen, wie ich die Technologien, die mir zur Verfügung stehen sinnvoll nutze um Abzulenken!" "Du willst dieses Ding wieder flott machen?" "Richtig. Und ich werde ihm einige Zusätze verpassen, die nicht Serienmäßig eingebaut sind." "Na gut, genehmigt! Leg los!" Haverson, Vince und Sean rannten los. "Pass auf dich auf, Tinx!", sagte Johannesen, dann war auch sie verschwunden. Tinx verlor keine Zeit. Wolken aus Nanomaschinen restaurierten das Chassis des Motorrades, während andere als Wolken zurück in den Haupttunnel schwebten, dort Schrott zu Vertretern ihrer selbst umbauten, deren Material wiederum in anderer Form als Motor verbaut wurde. Nach zehn Minuten war das Fahrzeug fertig. Eine Thresher mochte zu der Zeit als sie herauskam schon gewaltig in Größe und Leistung gewesen sein, doch diese "Neuauflage" war einfach nur beängstigend: Zwei Schildgeneratoren schufen ein Kraftfeld von beeindruckender Stärke, an dem Tinx' Testschuss einfach verglühte. Vier Motoren neuster Technik, zwei autonome 50mm Automatikkanonen am Heck und die dazugehörige Nanobotcrew zum Nachladen rundeten die Sache ab. Tinx sah sich auf seinem Taschencomputer die Karte der Tunnel an. Selbst wenn er das Ding schob, würde er maximal zwei Minuten brauchen. Zeit um Spass zu haben. Vier Kugeln hintereinander bohrten sich in die Magnetischen Kontrollspulen, die den Feuermechanismus eines Wraith-Panzers bildeten. Unglücklicherweise war die Waffe grade dabei gefeuert zu werden und das Plasmaprojektil, dass zuvor von den Magnetfeldern in der Schwebe gehalten wurde, fiel zurück auf den Panzer, der darunter explodierte. Screamer grinste. "Einer für mich." Er lud die S2 nach und reichte sie an Scythe weiter. Scythe legte an. Dann nahm er die Waffe zurück. "Was ist los?" "Nichts, wir ich suche nur noch ein geeignetes Ziel!", sagte er laut und überdeutlich. Eine halbe Sekunde später wisperte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch: "Die Allianz ist hier. Unten in der Fabrik. Die haben sich eingegraben, es ist jetzt eventuell besser, wenn du hier ein wenig ablenkst, während ich da unten aufräume." "OK.", wisperte Scramer zurück und nahm die Waffe. Scythe hob seine MPs, lud sie durch und schlich sich zur Dachluke hinunter in die Fabrik. Tinx straffte sich. Vor ihm lagen viel zu viele Soldaten, er selbst saß auf einem Motorrad und im Osten deutete sich ein Sonnenaufgang an. Er öffnete einen Kanal. "Ich lege jetzt los, Operation Beginnt!" Er aktivierte die Geschütze am Heck, überzeugte sich von der Tauglichkeit des Schildgenerators und der Fusionszelle in der Maschine, inspizierte seine Waffen und lies dann den Motor an. Das Geräusch der gewaltigen Maschine beruhigte ihn. Es mochte zwar ewig her sein, dass er ein Motorrad gefahren war, aber das würde sich geben. Es gab Sachen, die man niemals verlernte. Er lies den Motor einige Male aufheulen. Dann löste er die Bremse... Kapitel 25 Operation Ausweichen und Absetzen "You Can't stop your hasting doom. My bullet's Steel will hit you soon!" "Last Clip" von Razorflamestorm, Symphonic Grave Flip Band Der Wind schoss Tinx mitten ins Gesicht, nahm feine Tröpfchen aus verschiedenfarbigem Blut mit sich und hinterließ diese auf seiner Haut und auf den Gläsern seiner nun mit Nanomaschinenhilfe veränderten Sonnenbrille. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte wäre er niemals abgestiegen. Es knackte in der Leitung. "Tinxmee?" "Yep." "Ich werde die Position des Operators jetzt vollständig übernehmen, da Rodriguezmee auf dem Weg zum Planeten ist." "Gut. Markiere du mir die U-bahnstation, ich werde den ganzen Block mehrfach umfahren und sie dadurch zwingen mich zu verfolgen." "Also gut. Du musst die nächsten beiden Kurven rechts nehmen, dann kommst du an den Block." "Ich danke dir. Sieh zu, dass du denen da unten erst reine Luft bestätigst, wenn ich alle von ihnen am Arsch habe!" "Mit Freuden." Tinx drehte nach rechts, packte seine Antipanzerpistolen und entfernte die Sicherung. Er machte die zweite Rechtsbiegung, hob sie und begann zu feuern. Kugeln fanden ihre Ziele, bestehend aus Wächtern und Allianzlern, die sich gegenseitig bekriegten. Wo Kugeln nicht trafen, rissen sie Fontänen aus Gestein aus den Wänden des Gebäudes, das sowohl die U-Bahnstation als auch einen Bahnhof beherbergte. Noch wandten ihm sich nur wenige Feinde zu, doch als die beiden 50mm Automatikkanonen am Heck zu feuern begannen. Grunts schrien, Elitekrieger brüllten Befehle die Tinx nicht verstand und Wächter formierten sich neu. Was in einem einzigen Augenblick Passierte, den es gebraucht hatte, den Eingang des Gebäudes hinter sich zu lassen, war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei. Tinx blickte hinter sich und sah grade noch, wie die Panzerung eines Ghosts, der ihn verfolgte unter einer Salve 50mm Geschosse brach und das Fahrzeug explodierte. Keine weiteren Verfolger. Tinx konzentrierte sich auf das Nachladen seiner Waffen und im selben Maße kreisten die Wolken aus Nanomaschinen um die Waffen. Zeit das Gebäude zu umrunden und ihnen noch mehr Feuer zu schenken. Scythe genoss die Momente, in denen er für Andere unsichtbar war. In jenem Moment kniete er im Schatten, hinter einer Säule auf einer Gallerie der stillgelegten Fabrik und beobachtete, wie sich die Allianzler in den Ecken positionierten. Offensichtlich wollten sie sich zuerst eingraben und ihn und Screamer dann in den Hinterhalt locken. Zu Dumm, dass sie es mit Scythe und Screamer zu tun hatten. Scythe nahm seine beiden schallgedämpften Pistolen und schlich in die erste Ecke, in der ein Grunt hockte und in Richtung der anderen Positionen durch eine Reihe von Metallschränken verdeckt war. Unsicht- und unhörbar stoppte er erst, als er durch den Schrank in Richtung der anderen Verdeckt war. Der Grunt begann nun Verdacht zu schöpfen, da ihm das sowieso schon dunkle Sichtfeld noch mehr verdunkelt war, doch er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu schreien, denn ein Schalldämpfer drückte sich gegen seine Gesichtsmaske und eine Kugel schoss ihm durchs Gehirn. Scythe tauschte seine Pistolen gegen die MPs ein. Jetzt brauchte er keine Unsichtbarkeit mehr, er hatte bereits das Nötige erledigt, jetzt brauchte er Feuerkraft. "Jetzt, Screamer!" Scythe schoss aus seiner Deckung, die Gallerie um die Ecke weiter, zur nächsten geschützten ecke und begann dabei auf die Gallerie unter ihm mit der einen und auf die nächste ihm gegenüber liegende Stellung mit der anderen MP zu feuern. Einzelne Kugeln prallten von dem Schild des Elitekriegers in der Mitte des auf Postens auf seiner Etage und wurden so abgelenkt, dass sie die beiden Jackals, die dem Elitekrieger Feuerunterstützung spendeten, in den Rücken trafen. Plasmastrahlen verfehlten Scythe nur um Haaresbreite, bis er in den Schatten der nächsten Ecke eintauchte und den Grunt, der dort stand mit der Klinge an seinem rechten Stiefel beseitigte. Das Geschickte Auf- und Abtauchen von Scythe hatte Screamer genug Zeit für seinen Auftritt gegeben. Er schoss aus der Deckung, in der sich Scythe zu Anfang befanden hatte, warf zwei Granaten in die Hauptposten der Allianz auf der Gallerie unter ihnen und schoss vier Schuss aus seiner S2 in die Stellen, an denen er weitere Posten am Boden der Fabrik vermutete. Drei von vier Kugeln hatten ein reales Ziel, zwei Grunts, die Schrien und ein Elitekrieger, dessen Schild ihn und seinen Posten verriet. Drei Weitere Granaten und zwei Salven Feuer war das Thema erledigt. "Was nun?" "Mit sicherheit haben die unsere Position markiert. Die Einzige Option die wir haben, ist uns auf dem Dach eingraben und hier unten alles was wir an Sprengstoff haben zu mobilisieren, um sie aufzuhalten." "Gut. Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren!" Geramee blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein Körper war so ziemlich am Ende der Belastbarkeit. Er hatte wesentlich mehr wegstecken müssen, als er Wolfmother erzählt hatte, doch nur er alleine konnte diese Mission durchziehen, da nur er davon wusste. Die Allianz würde binnen einer Stunde hier eine Weitere Welle ihrer Invasionstruppen schicken und dieses Mal würden die Menschen auf dem Boden zermalen werden. Doch nicht solange in ihm, Geramee, noch Leben war. Er klemmte sich an das Kommunikationsrelais in der Transitröhre, in der er steckte. Mithilfe des Terminals und der Übersetzung kam er in die Versorgungssteuerungsysteme. Es würde grade mal einen Augenblich dauern, den Datenlink fertig zu bekommen und den Zeitpunkt festzulegen, doch er musste alle Soldaten im Gebiet warnen. Eine Stunde würde ihnen noch bleiben, bis die neuen Streitkräfte eintrafen. Genau so lange würde das Delay dauern. Geramee bestätigte den Countdown bis zur eigentlichen Aktion, lies das System dann alle Verbindungen kappen. Nur noch seine Eigene hielt er aktiv. Er öffnete einen Prioritätskanal an alle menschlichen Soldaten im Gebiet. "An Alle, sie haben exakt eine Stunde um sich zurückzuziehen. Nach Ablauf der Frist werden die Eingegrabenen Fusionsgeneratoren hier überhitzen und die Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen! Um die Frage des Grundes zu beantworten: In einer Stunde werden direkt über der Stadt Weitere Allianztruppen eintreffen und die Stadt endgültig unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Sehen sie zu dass sie hier herauskommen!" Er schloss die Verbindung und kappte ebenso die zum Versorgungsnetzwerk. Dann lies er sich gegen die Wand der Transitröhre fallen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Der Ruf erreichte die Richtige Seite und im Orbit wurden rasend schnell Landungsschiffe bereit gemacht um die Marines auf dem Boden einzusammeln. Binnen weniger Minuten wurden die Justicias Will, der Rebellenträger Defiance, die Knuckleduster und die Socrates ihre Einzelschiffe los. Jäger, Landungsschiffe und Korvetten stürzten, die Freefall Eagle und die Fury of the Storm II an der Spitze dem Boden entgegen, in der Hoffnung so viele Soldaten wie möglich einzusammeln und so viele Allianzler wie möglich zu beseitigen... Kapitel 25 Teil 2 0445 Stunde IKZ/LZ Angel City Westviertel Alpha Lyrae Ehrenrunde Nummer drei hatte sich gelohnt, nun waren fast alle Allianzler am Eingang gefallen oder achteten nicht mehr auf ihren Rücken, sodass sie für den Rest von Team Quicksilver leichte Beute sein würden. Nun hatte er nurnoch die Wächter am Arsch undzwar Schwarmweise. Beide 50mm Kanonen Schossen Sturmfeuer in die Formation und fingen einen nach dem anderen ab, aber es wurden immer mehr. Tinx blickte kurz nach hinten. An sich waren sie kein Problem, solange der Abstand reichte, um außerhalb ihrer Feuerreichweite zu sein, erst wenn er in diese wiedereintrat hatte er ein Problem. Es gab Möglichkeiten das zu verhindern. Die effizienteste lag darin, dass er so halsbrecherisch fuhr, dass die Wächter eventuellen Hindernissen nicht ausweichen konnten, was bei einer so dichten Formation, wie sie sie nutzten potentiell tödlich war. Er senkte die Geschwindigkeit. Soweit er die Wächter kennen gelernt hatte, waren sie darauf programmiert, den Feuerkontakt zum ziel so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, selbst wenn sie sich dafür opfern mussten. Sofort langten dutzende Finger aus Rotem Licht nach ihm, doch Tinx lies sich nicht beirren, sondern steigerte das Tempo der Maschine langsam, damit die Wächter mitziehen konnten. Nach etwa zwei Minuten Gradeausfahren auf der breiten Versorgungsstraße und einer breträchtlichen Geschwindigkeitssteigerung beider Seiten bog Tinx urplötzlich rechts in eine Gasse ein, gab vollgas und blickte nach hinten. Die Mehrzahl der Wächter konnte die Kurve fliegen, doch acht waren zu schnell gewesen um präzise zu fliegen und waren an der nächsten Hausfassade eingeschlagen. So konnte es gehen. Tinx beschleunigte noch mehr. Er wollte mal sehen, inwiefern die Geschwindigkeit die Wächter verwundbar machte. Über ihm entfesselte sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk, dass seinen Blick in seinen Bann zog. "Der Weg hier heraus führt über's Dach" Screamer machte die S2 ein weiteres Mal schussbereit und reichte sie an Scythe, der sie in Empfang nahm, während er die Metallleiter zum Dach heraufstieg. "Yep. Wir werden uns ersteinmal hier festsetzen und so viele von den Idioten mitnehmen wie möglich, bevor wir hier herausgeholt werden." Screamer kam Oben an, schloss die Falltür und aktivierte die Annäherungsminen im Gebäude. Als sie die Schützenposition, die sie bis vor kurzem so gut genutzt hatten erreichten, mussten sie plötzlich gen Himmel starren, auf einen Kreuzer der Allianz, der - von Kugeln, Raketen und Bomben allen Kalibers getroffen - brennend dem Boden entgegenstürzte. Der Himmel war voller Flugzeugen, Pelicans, Longswords sowie den Schiffen der Rebellen. "Da ist die Fury!", sagte Screamer und deutete auf die Korvette, die grade einen Kugelhagel auf eine Formation aus Seraphs abgab, von denen nun vier gleich dem Kreuzer brennend zu Boden fielen. Es sah aus, so dachte Scythe, wie es in der Hölle aussehen musste. Überall schrien Kriegstreiber ihre Befehle, sodass sich die Toten noch nach dem Tod bekämpften, Feuergeräusche aller Art mischten sich mit Einschlägen, der ewige Nachthimmel war eine einzige Glutwolke, in der Blitze zuckten und von dem überall die Sterne in Form von brennenden Wracks fielen. Ja, so musste die Hölle sein! "Wir bleiben nicht untätig!" Scythe nahm die S2, nahm die Allianzler, die grade ein Gebäude in der Nähe besetzten ins Visier und begann zu feuern. Vier Kugeln und vier Gefallene mehr in einem Meer aus Blut. "Jetzt. Ihr könnt wieder an die Oberfläche kommen!" Der Rest von Team Quicksilver lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Hastig öffneten sie den Tunnel und kamen auf die U-Bahnlinie, von wo aus sie in die Bahnstation weitergingen. Keine Päsenz lebendiger Allianzler, doch Leichen von Grunts und Jackals mit Laserverbrennungen machten den Feind klar: Hier hatte man sich mit den Wächtern ein Gefecht geliefert. Vorsichtig zogen sie weiter, ihre neuen Waffen im Anschlag. Alles ruhig. "Zum Eingang!", flüsterte Sean den anderen zu. "Woher? Die Halle ist wahrscheinlich ein einziger Bunker, der entweder von der Allianz oder von den Wächtern genutzt wird." "Gute Frage." "Hintertür?" "Dann können wir das Risiko nicht überblicken.", gab Haverson zu bedenken. "Toll, Wir sterben so oder so." Vince kratzte sich das Kinn. "Vielleicht nicht." "Wieso?" "Die Eingangshalle ist wirklich die einzige Alternative. Wenn wir Glück haben ist dort Niemand oder die Gefahr ist überschaubar." "Und wenn wir Pech haben?" "Können wir immernoch durch den Hintereingang raus." "Uns bleibt momentan keine Alternative, also los, aber vorsichtig!" Haverson sollte die Vorhut übernehmen und so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, schlich er sich los. Fünf endlos scheinende Minuten später kam von Haversons Seite die Entwarnung ebenso wie der Aufrückbefehl und das Team folgte zu jenem gedeckten Punkt in der Eingangshalle. "Wie ist die Lage?" "Vor uns ist ein Posten der Allianz, an dem sie sich offensichtlich heftige Gefechte mit ihren Gegnern liefern und ihren Rücken ungedeckt lassen." "Sauber, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen, Rodriguez wird in drei Minuten hier sein und uns herausholen!" Das Team hob seine Waffen und pirschte sich langsam und ebenso unsichtbar auf den Haupteingang in das Gebäude vor. Aus Seans Sicht heraus, hätten sie sich weiterpirschen können und die Allianzler unbehelligt lassen, doch dieser Plan scheiterte, als sich einer der Grunts umdrehte und Vince erblickte. Ein kurzer, Schallgedämpfter Kugelhagel und alle ihnen nahestehenden Allianzler waren gefallen. Doch die Aufprallgeräusche von Kugelhülsen und Leichen hatten die Restlichen Verschanzten bereits herumfahren lassen. Der Rest war mithilfe der neuartigen schalgedämpften Schnellfeuerwaffen kein Problem. Doch nun beging das Team einen fatalen Fehler: sie dachten, sie hätten alle Gefahrenquellen beseitigt. Als sie heraustraten kam Sean plötzlich die Frage, warum die Allianzler den Menschen und dem Inneren des Gebäudes den Rücken zugekehrt hatten. Doch die Erkenntnis kam viel zu spät. Sie sahen das Dutzend Wächter erst, als es in Feuerreichweite war. Rubinrot leuchteten die Abstrahlmündungen und bewegten sich gleich einem letzten Tribut auf Sean zu. Doch im Selben Moment warf sich Haverson zwischen die Wächter und Sean, seine Beiden Pistolen auf Sturmfeuer. Es schien wie ein Ausgleich: Haverson verteilte die für die Wächter tödlichen Magnetkugeln, doch im selben Maße, wie sich die Magnetkugeln auf die Wächter verteilten, berührten die Laserstrahlen Haversons Körper sanft. Eine Sekunde, die eine Ewigkeit umfasste lang herrschte Stille, nur das Fallgeräusch von Kugelhülsen. Dann, im selben Moment fielen ein Dutzend nutzloser Wächter zu Boden und Haverson ebenfalls, in eine Rauchwolke gehüllt. Johannesen Schrie auf und das ganze Team versammelte sich um die Wolke. Als sie sich lichtete, war Haverson zu sehen, doch ihm fehlten ein Arm und ein Bein, offensichtlich waren sie verbrannt worden. Eine weitere Sekunde lang Stille, dann Schrie Haverson auf. "Rodriguez, gib Vollast, wir haben einen kritisch verletzten, den wir dringend hier herausbringen müssen!", donnerte Sean in sein Mikrofon. "Bin gleich da, noch zehn Sekunden. Ich öffne die Luke und mache die Notcryo bereit!" "Kratz uns hier nicht ab, Haverson!" Die Eagle senkte sich auf den Platz vor dem Bahnhof herab. Zu dritt wuchteten sie Haverson herein und in die Cryoröhre, die bereits geöffnet und betriebsbereit wartete. "Wohin?", fragte Rodriguez aus dem Cockpit. "Rückzug! Direkt zur Abyss zurück und zwar mit Vollast!" "Rodriguez, wo wolltest du mich hier herausholen?" Tinx drehte um 180 Grad, gab Gas und feuerte unentwegt Drei-Schuss-Stöße seiner Antipanzerpistolen in den Schwarm aus Wächtern, der sich hinter ihm aufgestaut hatte. "Es gab 'ne Planänderung.", hallte es aus dem Funkgerät. "Wie 'ne Planänderung?" "Haverson hat's über erwischt und wir müssen ihn auf die Abyss bringen, damit er uns nicht abkratzt!" "Scheiße!" Tinx legte eine Rechtskurve ein. "Dann seht zu, dass ihr ihn weg bringt, ich komm schon alleine klar!" Tinx fluchte. Und in diesem Moment der Unachtsamkeit erwischte die Thresher eine Unebenheit des Bodens. Tinx flog vom Motorrad und landete hart. "Kämpf dich auf! Hier Willst du nicht verrecken!" Mit schmerzenden Knochen und etwa einer halben Minute verzögerung kämpfte sich Tinx wieder auf die Füße. Schmerz und Verzweifelung gaben ihm die Kraft die Thresher wieder aufzurichten. Mit Schwung saß er wieder oben auf und wenige Sekunden später hatte er wieder eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel. Dieses Mal hatte er mit nur einem Motor Alleine keine Chance mehr seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Tinx hieb auf den starter für den zweiten Motor ein und keine zehn Sekunden später ging es weiter, als wäre niemals etwas gewesen. Plötzlich knackte es in den Ohrknöpfen seines Funkgerätes. Eine angenehme weibliche Stimme meldete sich. "Mit wem Rede ich?" "Tinx!" "Dann habe ich den erwischt, den ich erwischen sollte!" Tinx musste gegen den Fahrtwind anschreien. "Wieso?" "Weil mein Vater euren Funk abgehört hat und meinte, ich sollte dich da herausholen." "Nett. Wer ist dein Vater und wer bist du?" "Nunja, meinen Vater müsstest du kennen. Sein Rufname ist Paladin." "Unkraut vergeht nicht." "Und mich nennt man Fairy Angel." "Bist du ganz sicher, dass du hier mit einem solchen Rufnamen richtig aufgehoben bist?" Sie fluchte etwas, dass Tinx aufgrund des Windes nicht hören konnte und er war nicht unglücklich darüber. "Um mal zum Thema zurückzukehren, wo willst du mich hier herausbekommen? Ich meine, ich habe grade ein Mordstempo drauf und wenn ich stoppe, dann werde ich sofort zu Schweinefutter verarbeitet!" Sie kicherte. Offensichtlich amüsierte sie sich köstlich auf seine Kosten. "Gut, ich würde sagen, du verlässt die Stadt Richtung Westen. In etwa zwei Kilometer Entfernung liegen ja diese netten Felsen." "Ich schätze, du willst, dass ich dahin komme, damit du mich da einsammeln kannst." "Korrekt. Aber ich muss zuerst noch die anderen aus der Einheit zusammenkratzen und das kann was dauern." "Beeil dich, ich werde ne große Schleife fahren um die hier in Schach zu halten." "Ich werde es probieren!" Kapitel 25 Teil 3 0513 Stunden IKTZ/LZ Angel City Alpha Lyrae Luftraum Nachdem Angel City stehenden Allianzschiffe zu Boden gestürzt oder in der Luft zerschmettert worden waren, endete die Luftschlacht nicht, im Gegenteil. Es wurde sowohl aus den Gebäuden, von deren Dächern als auch aus der Luft und in die Luft geschossen. Besonders die vor Türmen strotzenden Frachter der Menschen sowie die menschlichen Korvetten erwiesen sich bei ihren Sturzflügen gegen die Offenen Stellungen der Allianz als extrem nützlich. Für die Leute an Bord der Fury of the Storm II war diese Geschichte nur ein reiner Zeitvertreib während die versprengten Teile des Teams eingesammelt wurden. Seine Geschütze liefen bei der ersten Möglichkeit heiß, als ein Geschwader Banshees in Feuerreichweite kam. Doch sieben Banshees alleine konnten gegen eine extrem modifizierte Korvette der Shockwave- Klasse nicht ankommen und so stürzten ihre Trümmer dem Boden entgegen, zeitgleich mit denen anderer Allianzschiffe. Doch nun tauchten hinter ihnen fünf Seraphs auf. "Shit!" Rachel "Fireproof" Smith katapultierte sich aus ihrem Sitz. "Judith?" "Ich übernehme, Mutter, konzentriere du dich darauf, dass wir das hier überleben." Fireproof packte ihr Headset und verschwand den Weg Richtung Geschüztkanzel. Die Fury erbebte, als sich ein Pfeil aus flüssigem Metall ins Heck des Schiffes bohrte. "Halt sie uns vom Leib!" Im selben Moment verschwanden zwei der Seraphs vom Radar. "Was zum Henker?" Fairy Angel schaltete auf die Heckkamera um. Ein sehr schwach Sichtbarer Umriss, wie der eines pechschwarzen Hubschraubers. "Vergrößerung, 20-Fach." Es war Tatsächlich ein Hubschrauber. Zwei Gatlingguns am einen Ende des Gefährts schwenkten aus und feuerten auf das Heck des dritten Seraphs, dem wenige Sekunden später der Schild platzte. Die Panzerung platzte auf und wenige Sekunden später zerfetzten die Geschütze auch die Triebwerke. Wer auch immer an Bord saß, er war verdammt gnadenlos, denn nun feuerte er zwei Marschflugkörper ab, wie man sie zum Ablenken von Asteroiden verwendete. Den Einen Seraph erwischte die Waffe frontal und vewandelte ihn in einen Feuerball. Der ander drehte sich und versuchte dem Geschoss zu entkommen, doch der Pilot unterschätzte die Zielsuchfähigkeit der Rakete, die er durch einen Kurs mit geringem Abstand zu der Fassade eines Hochhauses ablenken wollte. Der Seraph wurde erwischt und wurde durch die Gewalt der Explosion in das Gebäude geschossen, wo der noch manövrierfähige Rest des Jägers wenige Sekunden danach ebenfalls explodiere, als der Reaktor mangels Kühlsystem überhitzte. Ein Kanal wurde angezeigt und Judith kam erst wenige Sekunden später dazu ihn zu öffnen. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht von Ivan Petrov. "Ivan?" "Allerdings, Jude. Wo ist Paladin?" "Den wollte ich grade abholen. Und dann ist der Rest des Teams und Tinx dran." "Ich werde dir den Rücken freihalten." "Gut, mach hinne!" Ein weiteres Mal blinkte das Symbol und diesmal reagierte Judith schneller. "Fury of the Storm II, mit wem spreche ich?" "Scythe ist hier." "Scythe? Ich bin doch unterwegs um dich zu holen!" "Das weiß ich. Sieh zu, dass du dir Tinx schnappst!" "Wieso dass denn?" In Judiths Kopf begann die Situation immer paradoxer zu werden. "Ganz einfach: Da ich, deinem Bruder sei Dank den Funk mitgehört habe und wir zwei uns einen Pelican unter den Nagel gerissen haben, werden wir uns jetzt um Paladin, Berzerk und Nightmoth kümmern, sieh du nur zu, dass du Tinx da raus holst, so wie er sich anhörte, kocht dem grade ganz schön der Arsch!" "Wie kommt ihr beide an einen Pelican?" "Da hat sich vor Zwei Stunden ein Pilot überlegt, nachdem er sein Team abgesetzt hat, dass er vielleicht mal für einen Moment austritt und das Ding abstellt. Prompt haben sie ihn erwischt und nun haben wir das Teil." "Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, ok?" "Braves Mädchen." Eine halbe Minute Später änderte Tinx vom anderen Ende der Stadt aus seinen Kurs drastisch. Er wusste, dass ihn dieser Weg durch die am härtesten umkämpften Stellungen bringen würde. Mittlerweile hatte er die Traube von Verfolgern abgeschüttelt und schließlich stoppte er, da ihm ein Gedanke kam. Einer Eingebung folgend nahm er die restlichen vier injektionsladungen mit dem Cherobin und spritzte sie sich nacheinander. Er wusste, dass es Wahnsinn war, er riskierte damit schlimmstenfalls, dass er in einen Schockzustand verfiel nachdem das Zeug aufgehört hatte zu wirken, doch er nahm es in Kauf. Lieber so nach verrichteter Arbeit zusammenbrechen mit den Nanobots in Sicherheit als von der Allianz und den Wächtern in Stücke geschossen zu werden. Er schwang sich wieder auf das Motorrad. Langsam vermischten sich die Gefühle von Fahrtwind und Macht mit jenem anderen Gefühl, das ihm versicherte, dass er dem Sensenmann in die Augen blickte und nun alle Macht seines Lebens hatte. Er packte seine Waffen und begann zu schießen, frei nach Gefühl, jedes Ziel bekam zwei Schuss, jedes Gefühlte ebenso. Jeder Schuss, den er in dieser rasenden Geschwindigkeit abgab, war ein Treffer, obwohl er mit der Thresher vorbeihastete. Es war wie ein Mechanismus. Schuss. Nach gefühl zielen. Waffen positionieren. Schuss. Laserstrahlen folgten ihm, jedoch viel zu langsam, Kristallnadeln prallten gegen Hauswände, da sie ihn nicht trafen. Hinter und vor ihm stürzten Trümmer zu Boden, ebenfalls viel zu langsam. Noch zwei Minuten, dann würde er dieses Kreuzfeuernest hinter sich gelassen haben und dann gab es nur noch Freiheit. Erneut drehten sich seine Waffen wie autonom und fegten Ziele weg. Tinx erinnerte sich daran nicht mehr an die folgenden zwei Minuten, doch er war sich sicher, dass es verdammt blutig gewesen war. Vor ihm öffnete sich nun die Ebene und ein herrlicher Sonnenaufgang. Plötzlich hört er über sich brüllende Triebwerke. Dann knackte es erneut in der Leitung. "Vier Kilometer vor dir müsste es einen Felsen geben, den du hochfahren musst. Er dürfte den ausreichenden Winkel haben, dass du bei Maximalgeschwindigkeit hoch genug mit deinem Motorrad fliegst, dass wir dich sicher einfangen können!" "Aber das ist Selbstmord!" "Ja, aber uns bleibt keine Alternative. Uns geht langsam die Zeit aus!" "Na gut, wenn du mich ordentlich einsammelst." "Ich markiere den Felsen für dich, und gib ordentlich Stoff!" "Yeah, das werde ich dann wohl tun!" Tinx riss den Gasregler zu sich und beide Motoren heulten gleichzeitig auf. Die Tresher wurde schneller, viel schneller. Sie flog, von einer Staubwolke verfolgt über die spiegelglatte Ebene. 3000 Meter Entfernung. Die Fury of the Storm II beschleunigte und überholte Tinx. 2500 Meter. Alles wurde in ihm ruhig und friedlich. Jegliche Anspannung legte sich und einzig und allein das Gefühl von Kraft blieb zurück. 2000 Meter. 1500 Meter... 1000 Meter. Vor ihm ragten nun die Felsen Empor und er fixierte den markierten Felsen. 800. 500. 200. Er wurde heftig durchgeschüttelt als die Thresher den Felsen hinaufschoss und die Fury nun unter ihn rückte. Eine Sekunde lang schwebte er. Dann hob sich sein Magen und das Motorrad schoss hinab. "Ich werde das Ding verfehlen. Ich werde auf die Fresse fliegen!" sagte eine Stimme in ihm, entsetzt vor Furcht. Tinx schaltete die Motoren ab und schloss die Augen. Dann gab es einen Schlag, so heftig, dass er von der Maschine geschleudert wurde und auf metallenem Boden zu liegen kam. Er öffnete die Augen und rappelte sich hoch. Er lag auf der metallenen Rampe der Fury of the Storm, das Motorrad neben sich und vor sich eine junge Frau in Pilotenkleidung. "Tinx?" Er wuchtete das Motorrad mit einer leichtigkeit wieder auf die Räder, die von Routine und großer Kraft zu zeugen schien. "Ist sonst hier nochjemand mit einem Motorrad?" Die Klappe schloss sich, die Frau lachte und Tinx brach unangekündigt zusammen. Wenigstens am Ziel... Geramee blickte auf seinen Timer. In Fünf Minuten mussten seinen neuen Rechnungen zu Folge die menschlichen Schiffe in den Orbit kommen, um den Plan nicht platzten zu lassen. Erneut sammelte er seine letzten Kräfte und öffnete einen Kanal an alle Einheiten. "Wenn ihr in fünf Minuten nicht im Orbit seit, dann werdet ihr sterben! Die Allianz kommt!" Er lies sich erneut zurücksinken. Binnen weniger Sekunden wurde das Treiben über Angel City sehr hektisch: volle Transporter zündeten ihre Nachbrenner und schossen gen Himmel, noch nicht volle Transporter wurden schneller und öffneten im Flug ihre Einstiege um Leute anzunehmen. Soldaten hasteten in die Schiffe und binnen von drei weiteren Minuten waren neun Zentel der Schiffe, die auf den Planeten gekommen waren auf dem Weg in den Orbit. Ein Zehntel war abgeschossen worden. Alles wurde ruhig und die Allianzler auf dem Boden jubelten, da sie glaubten, sie hätten gesiegt. Unterbrochen wurde der Jubel, als es über ihnen drei Dutzend Mal blitzte und genauso viele Schiffe der Allianz in den Normalraum wiedereintraten. Supreme Commander Tear Tanarmee machte die einem Sangheili- Lächeln äquivalente Geste und drehte sich zu dem Jiralhanae neben ihm um. Er hatte sich seit man ihm diesen lästigen Bastard unterstellt hatte auf diesen Moment gefreut und schließendlich war er gekommen. Er war einstmals ein Wesen der Religion und der Heiligkeit gewesen, doch dieses Zeitalter hatte für ihn geendet, als er seine Partnerin verloren hatte. Es hatte ihm Genuss bereitet, eine menschliche Waffe aufzusammeln, was bereits ein Sakrileg war. Nun einen damit diesen prophetentreuen Bastard zu erledigen war ihm ein Affront an die Götter der Allianz, einzig und allein die Götter der Sangheili lebten! Gönnerhaft drehte er sich um und nahm seelenruhig mit der Waffe Ziel. Sie gab ein angenehmes Klicken von sich, als er den viel zu engen Abzug betätigte und der Jiralhanae nach dem Schuss zusammenbrach. Dann bebte die Erde und der einzige Gedanke der ihm kam, war der, dass die Menschen ihn schließlich ausgetrickst hatten. Er verzieh ihnen im Geiste und grinste erneut. Wenigstens hatten sie ihm diesen Moment gelassen. Dann erhob sich eine Sonne aus der Erde und die Sterne wurden dunkel... Die Fusionsreaktoren tief in der Erde ballten sich, als sie überhitzten zu einer einzigen gewaltigen Explosion zusammen, die in der Altstadt von Angel City zuerst das Tagslicht erreichte. Binnen Sekunden weitete sich der Schacht zur Hölle, den die ehemaligen Energieversorger gerissen hatten und schleuderte ganz Angel City in die Höhe, samt den Vanadiumstollen und deren Geheimnis. Flackernd stiegen acht Feuersäulen von blutiger Farbe in den Himmel hinauf, der als würde er zusammenbrechen wie als wäre er aus Glas Trümmer regenen lies, die glühten wie die Sterne des Firmaments. Was sich hier befunden hatte, zweiunddreißig Kampftaugliche Allianzschiffe mit vollständigen Energieschilden eingeschlossen, verlies das Sein. Als das Feuer abkühlte, war das einzige, dass noch nicht zerstört war eine Transitröhre, die es in die Luft geworfen hatte und die zurück gefallen war. Darin lag nur noch der Rest einer Leiche. So starb Gwear Geramee zusammen mit Tausenden andren Allianzlern. Epilog Sektion V Es gab einen Aufschlag, eine Hölle von Schmerz und danach nur Stille. Dann begann es Wolkenbruchartig zu regnen. Er hörte es. Diese Sache konnte er nicht überlebt haben. Er öffnete seine verbrannten Augen und blickte in eine bizarr helle schwarz-weiß Ansicht seines letzten Momentes. Es war so hell, durch sein nun gewaltig scheinendes Bewusstsein liefen Fragmente seines Lebens. Dann, unvermittelt begann alles ihn ihm und um ihn zu vibrieren, und ein Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit, die ihn aus der Mitte seines Körpers trieb mischte sich hinzu. _Gefühle..._Er fühlte sich friedlich, entgültig friedlich. Dann spürte er eine unendlich große Anwesenheit. _Der andere Teil der Existenz, in den er nun zurückkehrte. _Das musste ein Gott sein, nein, es musste _der _Gott sein. Er spürte keine anderen solchen Anwesenheiten. In dem Bewusstsein, dass er sein leben lang den falschen Weg gegangen war und dennoch von diesem Gott angenommen worden war, stieg er auf und lies die Lebenden hinter sich... Sektion VI Für die Zukunft Prolog Mit den Stunden, die außen vergingen, beruhigte sich die Flotte im Orbit. Nachdem die Soldaten von der Oberfläche zurückgekehrt waren, wurde nur noch mit minimaler Brückenbesatzung gehandelt, da Piloten, Soldaten und Strategen sich nun eine Ruhepause für den Schlaf gönnten. Schiffe wie die Abyss, die Knuckleduster, die Justicia's will und die Defiance wurden vorübergehend zu Hotels für die Besatzungen der kleinen Schiffe. Als erstes wurde die unvermeidliche Arbeit verrichtet: Die verletzten wurden in Medizinische Cryostase versetzt, um weitere Schäden zu verhindern, die Toten wurden in Särge gelegt und aufgebart und die Lebenden warfen sich dem nächstbesten Schlafplatz entgegen. Vom Blick einer KI aus war es recht lustig mit anzusehen, wie Fairy Angel und Fireproof den bewusstlosen Tinx in die Kabine des Hauptschiffsingenures der Slow Decay schleiften, ihn auf sein Bett warfen und sich dann selbst jede eine Offizierskabine nahmen. Abyss bekam alles mit, jede Kleinigkeit. Es war tatsächlich interessant, wie sich die Menschen abmühten. Durch die Biowertechips merkte Abyss, das Tinx kurz wieder zu sich kam, einen Neuralen Energieimpuls abgab und sich dann wieder schlafen legte. Abyss gab nun den Befehl an die Wartungsroboter die gröbsten Schäden zu beseitigen. Doch er bekam von den Robotern keine Antwort. Nicht einmal eine Existenzbestätigung. Über die Überwachungssysteme bekam Abyss die Bilder einer Wartungsrobotercrew herein, die sich plötzlich in eine metallisch glänzende Wolke auflöste. Die Wolke bewegte sich extrem schnell durch das Schiff und verschwand durch die Lecks an der Unterseite. Abyss behielt das Phönomen im Auge und beschloss dies weitere 24 Stunden zu tun, bevor er Masnahmen ergriff. Aristokrat Shoromee genoss das Bild, das die wenigen Aufnahmen über die Schlacht boten. Die Menschen hatten sich durchaus gesteigert und zwar in allen Bereichen. Wo auch immer die Allianz landete, wurde sie in 90% der Fälle vernichtend geschlagen worden. Auch waren kurze Bilder von Tinx' Motorradeinsatz und Kampf gegen die Brutes auf Cherobin zu sehen. Ebenso hatte Shoromee nun Gewissheit, dass sein Sohn lebte und mit den Menschen ehrenhaft gekämpft hatte. Wenn diese Daten an die Öffentlichkeit gelangten, so wäre die Allianz geliefert und die Ketzerbewegung populärer denn je. Shoromees Adjutant, ein Unggoy mit Namen Zozor blickte seinen Herren an. "Wünscht ihr noch etwas, Exzellenz? Sonst werde ich mich nämlich jetzt zurückziehen." Shoromee überlegte. "Eine Kleinigkeit, dann darfst du Schlafen so lange du willst." Der Unggoy sah ihn an. "Was denn?" "Ich möchte, dass du diese Dokumente an die Nachrichtendienste schickst und um Veröffentlichung bittest. Sage ihnen, dass ich dich beauftragt habe, dann werden sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um es zu veröffentlichen." Der Unggoy nickte. "Das werde ich tun, Meister." Damit watschelte der Unggoy in Richtung der Tür, doch ehe er diese erreicht hatte, räusperte sich Shoromee erneut. Der Unggoy blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ja, Exzellenz?" "Sag mal, Zozor, hast du eine Familie?" Der kleine Außerirdische nickte. "Ja, ich habe eine Frau und bis jetzt drei Kinder, das ist nicht viel, aber immerhin." "Gut zu wissen, nun führe meinen Auftrag aus." "Jawohl, Exzellenz." Der Unggoy watschelte aus der Tür. Shoromee wusste was zu tun war. Es würde nicht allzu einfach sein, eine Unggoyfamilie umzusiedeln, aber auch nichts unmögliches. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit voraussagen, aber die Unggoy würden, wenn die Allianz zerbrochen war ebenso ein gespaltenes Volk sein, da sich beide Seiten um dieses schier unerschöpfliche und deshalb unglaublich wertvolle Kanonenfutter erbittert zerstreiten würden. Shoromee tätigte ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Freunde beim Geheimdienst und lies sich dann zurücksinken. Egal wie es kam, es würde verdammt hart werden. Kapitel 26 Computer und andere Probleme "Kein Mensch, Kein Problem." - Josef "Stalin" Dschughaschwili 3. Oktober 2552 0742 Stunden IKZ/LZ An Bord der Heart of Abyss Messe Alpha Lyrae Sean fühlte sich ausgebrannt und zerschlagen und hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als er die Messe betrat und zu jenen körperlichen Gefühlen mischte sich nun die Überraschung, als er Tinx in einer frisch gewaschenen und gebügelten Uniform und einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand Putzmunter dort stehen sah. "Morgen, ich dachte du Schläfst noch." Seans Stimme klang seltsam, als hätte er sie einen Tag oder länger nicht benutzt. Tinx, der kurz von seinem Lesegerät aufgeblickt hatte, wandte sich demselben wieder zu und nahm ohne aufzusehen einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich kann nicht mehr als sechs Stunden am Stück schlafen, nicht einmal so erschöpft wie ich nach der Sache auf dem Planeten war." "Warum?" "Nach sechs Stunden kommen die alten Alpträume wieder. Aber weniger dazu, ich habe seit ich aufgestanden bin fast pausenlos gearbeitet." "Wie jetzt? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen und wie spät ist es überhaupt?" "Um es mal so zu sagen, du hast mehr als 24 Stunden am Stück geschlafen, aber das sieht bei den anderen nicht anders aus: Vince und Johannesen haben immernoch nur Matratzenhorchdienst, die Leute die auf die Abyss gekommen sind, schlafen ebenso friedlich und mir scheint es, als wäre ich die einzige Person, die hier noch herumläuf." Sean gähnte. "Mann, Tinx, du musst das nicht machen, warum rödelst du weiter?" "Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, deswegen kämpfe ich diesen Krieg weiter." "Guter Punkt. Wie sieht das Ausmaß des Gesamtschadens aus?" "Momentan wird die Hülle vollkommen erneuert, dann ist die Elektronik dran, die hat es nämlich zu 27% mit einem großen Knall herausgepfiffen, als wir einen Plasmaeinschlag hatten. Danach sind die Computersysteme dran und die Waffen. Insgesamt kann man sagen, dass wir tierisches Glück und dicke Schilde hatten." "Wie wird denn die Hülle erneuert?" Tinx hob demonstrativ zur Antwort die Rechte Hand, an der sich ein einzelner Silberner Ring befand. Sean Verstand. "Die Nanodingerchen bauen das um? Aber die sind doch viel zu wenig um das in absehbarer Zeit..." "Du unterschätzt die Dinger ganz eindeutig. Ich habe ihnen bevor ich mich pennen gelegt habe den Befehl gegeben, im All treibenden Schrott zu sammeln und sich daraus zu replizieren, was es mir nach meinen Sechs Stunden Schlaf ermöglichte, ihnen den Befehl zu geben, die Panzerung zuerst komplett zu entfernen bis auf eine dünne Hülle und dann eine Panzerung im Stil der Exofortresses aufzutragen, und deren Effizienz hast du gesehen." "Yep, die haben selbst den Sturz überstanden." "Genau diese Prinzipien der Panzerung will ich mir zu Nutze machen. Aber weniger dazu." "Hey, noch zwei Fragen." "Schieß los." "Erstens: Wie lange wird die Gesamterneuerung dauern?" "Wenn die Dingerchen soweit fleißig weiterarbeiten, werden sie in 4 Stunden mit der Panzerung fertig sein und dann werde ich mir die Elektronik und die Computersysteme vornehmen." "Gut und nun Nummer zwei: Was ist mit Haverson?" "Darauf wollte ich zurückkehren. Sein Zustand ist nicht mehr Kritisch, Cryostase sei Dank, allerdings wird er, soweit ich das sehe, nicht mehr kämpfen können." "Das hat man ihm angesehen. Tinx, falls dir zu ihm doch noch etwas einfallen sollte, wie man Haverson wieder kampfbereit bekommen könnte, dann möchte ich das Wissen!" "Jawohl. Iss erst einmal etwas, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus." "Wer wäre das nicht nach so einem Kampf?" "Da hast du allerdings Recht. Und was die Allianzler angeht: Shoromee und die Grunts pennen ebenfalls noch." "Dann sollten wir sie Pennen lassen, etwas essen und dann weiter an die Arbeit gehen, ich wette der Admiral möchte dich nacher noch sprechen und bis dahin sollten wir einen Teil der Aufgaben erledigt haben." "Wieso will er mich sprechen?", fragte Sean, der grade in ein Brötchen gebissen hatte und nun darauf herumkaute. "Ich schätze es geht um die Pläne für das weitere Vorgehen hiernach." "Dann werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Und bevor ich das vergesse, was sagen die neuroinformatischen Analysen über Abyss?" Tinx sah Sean in die Augen. "Ich habe solche neuroinformatischen Muster, nur einmal gesehen, und um das zu erzählen, müsste ich weiter ausholen." "Keine Einzelheiten, Beispiele reichen." "Nun gut. So hat er, sie oder es - nenns wie du willst - die Struktur seiner eigenen Riemann -Nanoneuralmatrix anhand von eigenen Denkvorgängen und Vorgehensweisen geschlussfolgert. Und du weißt, dass so etwas eine Aufgabe ist, mit der du eine KI ein Jahr lang beschäftigen kannst. Er hat die Aufgabe aus eigenem Antrieb innerhalb von zwei Stunden ausgeführt. Du weißt ebenso, dass es für eine KI an sich unmöglich ist, da die Nanoneuralmatrix von dem eigentlichen Bewusstsein abgekoppelt ist. Ich habe die Matrix gescannt und mit Abyss Ergebnissen verglichen und es gab keine Abweichung!" "Was genau heißt das konkret?" "Das ist gleichzusetzen mit der Leistung eines Menschens, die einzelnen Neuronen seines Gehirns ohne es zu sehen oder durchzuchecken zu 100% passend anzuordnen und die Anordnung jedes einzelnen Neurons anhand von Gedankengängen zu belegen. Er hat etwas getan, was schlichtweg unmöglich ist. Es wäre vergleichbar mit der Leistung einer Ratte eine Gleichung mit 30000 Variablen anhand einer einzelnen angegebenen Variable in kurzer Zeit richtig zu errechnen!" Seans Kinnlade fiel herunter. "Ach du scheiße. Und wo hast du das schon einmal gesehen?" "Dafür müsste ich viel weiter ausholen, also hast du Zeit?" "Schieß los!" Paladin fühlte sich schrecklich. Er rappelte sich aus seiner Koje heraus, schleppte sich zum Waschbecken der Kajüte und blickte in den Spiegel. Ein Bulliger Mann mit tiefen Augenringen und glanzlosen, strähnigen Haaren sah ihm entgegen. Kleinere Verletzungen, Ermüdung und Anstrengung, die von Adrenalin, Gebeten und Aufopferungsgefühlen unterdrückt worden waren, waren frei geworden und zermalmten ihn regelrecht. Übelkeit fuhr durch seinen Magen und Paladin sank zusammen. Er schickte innerlich ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er sich nicht erbrechen müsse und kroch zur Kloschüssel. Doch sein Gott hatte ihm die Warnungen seines Körpers nicht umsonst gegeben. Er schaffte es grade noch sein Morgengebet zu vollenden, bevor er ein Wiedersehen mit dem Snack vom letzten Abend feierte. Schweißgebadet lies er sich zur Seite sinken und versuchte das Chaos in seinem Körper zu richten. Sein Kopf wurde allmählich klar und sein Geist nahm nun die ganze Misere in vollem Umfang wahr: sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, sein Schädel wummerte schmerzhaft und sein Magen schickte ein Gesuch nach Nahrung aus, dass heftiger als der Anflug von Übelkeit war. Er kroch zum einen Schrank der Kajüte und öffnete eine Schublade. Bingo! Die unbenutzen Kajüten auf UNSC- Schiffen waren allesamt äquivalent: jede enthielt mindestens Zwei Packungen Kekse in einer Schublade. Er langte zu, riss die Packungen auf und schlang den Inhalt gierig herunter, danach schleppte er sich in sein Bett und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf zurürck. Kapitel 26 Teil 2 2552 0745 Stunden Interkollonielle Zeit/Lokale Zeit Heart of Abyss Messe Alpha Lyrae "Also gut. Zwischen meinem Austritt bei den SpecOps und dem Amt auf der Bloody Desteny lagen mehrere Monate, die man mich von einer Abteilung zur anderen geschoben hat wie den schwarzen Peter. Auf irgendwelchen Umwegen landete ich durch mein Können schließlich irgendwann bei den Freaks von Sektion III, wo ich mir irgendsoein Backupsystem ansehen sollte. Die ganze Geschichte dauerte länger und da es unvermeidlich war, gaben sie mir die Erlaubnis mich auf dem System umzusehen, da ich ja nichts damit anfangen konnte, was dort gespeichert war, da jede Sektion ihre eigenen Dechiffrierschlüssel nutzte und ich augenscheinlich keinen davon hatte. Dummerweise hatten die vergessen, dass ich mir von den Schlüsseln, die man uns bei den SpecOps gegeben hat immernoch Backups gemacht habe. Mit dem wichtigsten Schlüssel kam ich durch Zufall an einen ganzen Teil der Datenbank heran, die ich mir kopierte, mehr aus Neugier und Trotz den Freaks von ONI gegenüber als aus irgendetwas anderem. Die haben davon nix mitbekommen - warum sollten sie auch? - und ich habe die Daten gewältzt." "Worum ging es darin?" "Um streng geheime Daten einer weiteren Abteilung des Geheimdienstes, der gegen 2502 dicht gemacht hat. Um die Sache einmal interessant zu machen: Hast du schon einmal vom SPARTANER- Projekt gehört?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht, worauf das hinausläuft, aber ja, vor etwa 4 Jahren tauchten die zum ersten Mal in den Medien auf, diese Supersoldaten, die man laut offizieller Quelle aus den Reihen des UNSC ausgesucht und durch Operationen verbessert hat..." "...wobei ich einmal die Leistungsfähigkeit überschlagen habe und fest stellen musste, dass das nicht stimmen kann. Ein Nutzung besagter Eingriffe hätte in dem Mindestalter, das man für die Spartaner angegeben hat, nicht diese Effizienz, aber egal. Der Bezug ist hergestellt. Diese andere Abteilung im Geheimdienst, Sektion IV namentlich, waren für alles das zuständig, was nicht in den Auftrag der anderen passte, sprich geheime Studien an allem möglichen durchführte, unter anderem eben auch diesen Chirurgisch nutzbaren Verbesserungen. Eine Hand voll dieser Forscher leben noch und sie sind ebenso kreativ und mit Vorstellungsgabe gesegnet, wie wahnsinnig, aber allesamt haben sie das Blut an ihren Fingern. Aber weniger dazu. Als ich mich durch deren Daten kämpfte, kam ich irgendwann an ein Projekt, das von sehr großer Bedeutung für die Sektion und von dem auch Jahrzehnte später das SPARTANER- Projekt profitierte." Tinx legte eine Pause ein. "Und welches war das?" "Es ging um die Frage, wie Menschen auf Eingriffe im Nervenbereich reagierten und zu diesem Zweck holte man sich tausende von freiwilligen Versuchsobjekten, an denen man Operationen durchführte. Bei den einen wurden zusätzliche Nervenbahnen verlegt, bei den anderen Superleiter und Datenschreiber in den Nervenkreislauf eingebaut, bei wieder anderen hat man die Nervenbahnen auf sehr wenige reduziert und zentralisiert. Aus den Versuchen wurden Erfolge: hatte man anfangs noch versucht die perfekte Form zu finden, so hatte man ohne es zu wollen Vielen Leuten eine extreme Verbessernung verpasst: Die neurale Belastbarkeit stieg bei den einen, die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit bei den Anderen - Jeweils immer hatte man die Leistung der Menschen erhöht. Es gab nur sehr wenige Leute, die Nebenwirkungen zeigten, die einen krankhafte Eigenschaften wie Parkinson und Fletcher- Syndrom. Dann gab es unter Tausenden Testsubjekten in etwa ein Dutzend, die durch die Verbesserung erhielten, was niemand bisher hatte beweisen können: PSI." "Wie bitte? Du willst mich doch wohl Verarschen!" Tinx sah ihn an mit dem Blick eines Menschen, der zu viel gesehen hatte, dass er besser nicht hatte sehen sollen. "Ich wünschte es wäre so, denn der Gedanke, dass es derart ... begabte Leute wirklich gibt schmeckt mir ganz und garnicht. Soweit ich gesehen hatte, gab es unter besagten Personen Telepathen, Telekineten, Pyro- und Cryokineten und eben genanntes Subjekt mit allen genannten Begabungen gleichzeitig ... beschenkt worden war und damit nicht genug. Plötzlich vollführte diese Person geistige Meisterwerke, wie Abyss sie vollbracht hat." "Ach du Scheiße!" "Das kannst du aber laut sagen! Und diese verrückten Wissenschaftler und Militärs haben sich in den Kopf gesetzt diese Eigenschaften, deren Effizienz die Person immer wieder in neue Höhen steigerte als Waffe nutzbar zu machen, zur Not mit allen Mitteln. Und so begannen sie das Projekt BRAND OF CAIN. Sie hatten zwar vorher schon einmal 'rausgehabt, wie man aus Menschen mithilfe von simplen Implantaten Marionetten machen konnte, aber dabei waren die Körper kontrolliert worden und niemals der Geist. Im Grunde ist diese Methode recht einfach: Du setzt ihnen eine Neuralmanschette in den Nacken, die sämtliche Nervenmpulse aus dem Gehirn abfängt und um Kontrolle zu übernehmen setzt man ihnen einen Chip ins Rückenmark, der ebendiese Impulse aussendet. Sie fanden einen Weg, einen verabscheuungswürdigen: Mithilfe der Ergebnisse der Pionierprojektes der Sektion, Namentlich FREESPIRIT, dass um die Möglichkeit ging, die Daten eines Gehirnes auf Siliciumchips zu übertragen und darin ein voller Erfolg war wollten sie ihrem "Subjekt" die Seele mitsamt Erinnerungen und Eigenschaften entziehen und in einen künstlichen Körper zu übertragen, dessen Gehirn, Einstellungen und Erinnerungen sie nach Herzenslust manipulieren konnten." "Und?" "Sie haben es versucht. Sie haben die Daten aus seinem Gehirn auf einen Computer übertragen und erst einmal gesichtet. Dummerweise konnten sie nur einen kurzen Querschnitt durch diverse Erinnerungen machen, bevor sich die Daten selbst zerstörten." "Wie das denn?" "Der Computer hat als Quelle des Befehls die Dateien selbst angegeben, und - weil ein Virus in den Daten vermutet wurde - die systeminterne Sicherheit hochgefahren. Allerdings wurden sämtliche defensiven Programme, die auf die Dateien angewendet wurden binnen von weniger als einer Sekunde zuerst kalt gestellt und dass auf Programmiererebene buchstäblich zerhackt. Was schließt du daraus?" "Der Geist der Person war im System und hat - in der Erkenntnis dass er benutzt werden sollte - sich selbst vernichtet." "Ganz genau. Zufälligerweise hat man grade in dieser Sekunde einen aktiven Scan aller aktiven Programme durchgeführt und eines zu Tage geführt, dass sich mit dem Neuralmuster der Person deckte, einem Muster, das dem von Abyss sehr stark ähnelt." "Das war sicher eine Katastrophe für diese Leute." "Es war der Todestoß für Sektion IV, denn die anderen Geheimdienste hatten ihre Experimente nur unter der Voraussetzung akzeptiert, dass Sektion IV verwertbare Ergebnisse brachte. Und eben diese hatten sie bei diesem Experiment nicht, dass selbst die Skrupellosigkeit von Sektion III im Quadrat weit überstieg. So wurden die Mittel auf ein Minimum zurückgefahren, die Sektion IV, ihre Erkenntnisse und ihr Personal ausgeschlachtet und schließlich geschlossen." "Vermutlich die einzige Entscheidung, die Sektion III nach moralischen Zweifeln getroffen hat." "Ja. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich Abyss ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber stehe?" "Durchaus. Wenn er über solche Fähigkeiten verfügt, bleibt ja immernoch das Problem der Kontrolle." Ein Schweigen trat ein, Tinx steckte sich eine Zigarre an und Sean holte sich etwas zu essen. Kurz bevor die Stille zu sehr ungemütlich wurde, klickte es am Schott und ein Grunt stand dort. Eine Sekunde Später erschien auch Vince in der Öffnung. "Morgen Sean! Mein Kumpel und ich haben uns gedacht, dass wir was futtern kommen." "Morgen Vince.", sagte Tinx und blies eine Rauchwolke aus. "Tinx, du solltest dir nicht so viele von deinen Kotzbalken reindampfen, dass kann böse enden." Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Sean meldete sich zu Wort. "Wo wir grade beim Thema böse enden sind, wie sieht das mit Haverson aus?" "Um es mal nett zu sagen, muss ich da nochmal ran. Zwar wird er es im Cryoschlaf und bei ganz langsamer Regeneration überleben, aber es ist dennoch viel zu kritisch mit ihm. Ich muss aber erst nochmal was essen, bevor ich da 'ran kann." "Ok, mach das und lass dir bis dahin was einfallen. Es wäre mehr als bedauerlich. wenn wir ihn nicht wieder hinkriegen könnten." Kapitel 26 Teil 3 2552 0830 Stunden IKZ/LZ Heart of Abyss Krankenstation Haverson Es war kalt. Eisig. Wie lange war er schon hier? Er wusste es nicht und er hatte jegliches Gefühl dafür verloren. Er lag noch immer in der rötlich erhellten Dunkelheit. Wo genau? Wer war er überhaupt? Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass ihn umklammerte? Plötzlich änderte sich etwas: Die roten Lichter links und rechts in der Dunkelheit erloschen. Dann wurde es unglaublich hell und als die Helligkeit abflaute, sah er nur noch nackte, kahle Wände um sich, stechend weiß und über sich Beleuchtung. Es wurde wärmer. Langsam kehrte auch sein Verstand zurück und er hörte eine Stimme hinter sich. "...hast Glück dass du überhaupt noch lebst, nach dem was Vince gesagt hat." Eine Blitzartige Katharsis setzte ein. Aaron Haverson. Er war Aaron Haverson, er lag hier, weil er seinen Vorgesetzten gerettet und Wächter der Blutsväter vernichtet hatte. Er atmete. Versuchte zu sprechen und bekam nur eine Art Keuchen heraus. Er hustete und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal war es deutlicher artikuliert. "Großartig. Und jetzt ... bin ich unfähig zu Kämpfen ... bis ich verrecke." "Was zum Henker bringt mir das im Moment?" Die Stimme, Tinx' Stimme schwieg. "Du könntest immernoch in Planung und Datenverarbeitung arbeiten." Haverson lachte zynisch. "Ja, dann ist alles genau wie vor 3 Tagen: Ich wache auf, lasse 'nen Bioscan von mir machen, hocke mich auf einen Sessel und warte auf Abwechselung, die nicht kommt, weil ich festsitze." "Warte mal, Haverson, du hast täglich Bioscans von dir machen lassen?" "Ja, aber worauf willst du hinaus?" "Ganz einfach. Wo sind hier die Subgutanen Spritzen?" "Weiß ich nicht. Ich liege hier nur.", sagte Haverson beißend zynisch. Tinx verließ den Raum und als er wieder zurückkehrte, hatte er eine Spritze mit einer Metallfarbenen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. "Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass es klappt." "Egal, Hauptsache es gibt 'ne Alternative." Tinx setzte die Spritze an und injizierte den Inhalt in einem Zug in Haversons Vene. "Jetzt nur noch abwarten." Die Leitungen öffneten sich und auf dem einen Projektor erschien Admiral Rafterran und auf dem anderen das Gesicht von Crushhead, der Admiral mit Augenringen und Crushhead mit halb geschlossenen Augen. "Sie haben uns also zusammengerufen, Commander. Zunächst mal, wie sieht es mit ihren Zielen aus? Haben sie diese erreicht?" "Allerdings, Admiral, Wir haben zwei Artefakte der Blutsväter geborgen und nutzen zur Zeit eines, um die Abyss wiederherzustellen und ihre Leistung zu optimieren. Danach werden wir uns die Flotte vornehmen." "Das ist gut. Gab es bei ihrer Mission nennenswerte Verluste?" Sean blickte zu Boden. "Haverson ist kritisch verwundet worden. Ob er überlebt ist unklar." "Ich verstehe. Trotzdem ist es ein großer Gewinn." Crushhead blickte zuerst Sean und dann den Admiral an. "Schön und gut, aber warum wurden wir dann hier zusammengerufen?" "Um das weitere Vorgehen zu planen. Machen sie uns einen Vorschlag, Commander, wenn sie schon die Artefakte und das mächtigste Schiff unserer Flotte haben!" Sean rieb sich das Kinn und sah dann die beiden an. "Mein Vorschlag ist, dass die Evakuierungsschiffe mit Unterstützung zu dem am weitesten abgelegenen bekannten, bewohnbaren System aufbrechen, um dort den Weiterbestand der Menschheit sichern. Zur Erde können wir die Zivilisten nicht schicken, da dort für den Krieg gerüstet wird und nicht sicher ist, ob sie nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geraten." Rafterran nickte. "Ein bedachter Schachzug. Weiter?" "Die beiden Flotten, die hier gekämpft haben, werden - nachdem sie repariert wurden - zusammen zur Erde aufbrechen und die dortige Verteidigung unterstützen. Wir werden ihnen einen Teil der Nanotechnologie zur Verfügung stellen, die das eine Artefakt ist, was die Chancen der Flotte des solaren Systems deutlich verbessert." Crushhead nickte dieses Mal. "Und was ist mit der Abyss?" "Wir werden einen Guerilliakampf auf Feindlichem Terretorium durchführen." "Wie bitte?" "Sie haben mich verstanden. Wir werden der Allianz in die Flanke fallen. Da sie sich auf einen Gesamtsieg vorbereitet, verliert die Allianz, soweit hat mir Shoromee versichert, die eigene Verteidigung aus den Augen. Wir werden schnell und kaltblütig zuschlagen und die Allianz zwingen, Truppen für einen Gegenangriff und die Verteidigung der angegriffenen Sektoren abzustellen, was sie bei der Belagerung der Erde schwächen wird, denn sie kennen bereits das solare System. Wir dürfen dabei keine Zeit verlieren." "Und nur die Abyss alleine wird diesen Angriff durchführen?" "Nicht unbedingt. Wenn wir unseren ersten Angriff auf ein Wichtiges System der Allianz durchführen, so werden wir die bereits populäre Ketzerbewegung für uns gewinnen können und einen Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Allianz für uns nutzen können. Mehr und mehr Schiffe der Ketzer werden uns folgen." Crushhead nickte anerkennend. "Hört sich gut an. Also ich werde meine Leute auf alle Fälle zur Erde schicken, wenn eine Amnestie, eine gute Prämie und einige Sonderrechte dabei herausspringen - verausgesetzt wir überleben." Rafteran lächelte. "Sollte soweit kein Problem sein. Gut. So wie sich das anhört ist das zwar eine Selbstmordmission, aber der Kampf gegen die Allianz fordert nunmal seine Opfer. Ich bin dabei. Sie werden entsprechende Autorisationen erhalten. Wir werden eine Weile hier im Orbit bleiben, bis die Reparaturen und die Formalitäten abgeklärt sind." Die Holoschirme erloschen und die Monitore zeigten die Außenansicht der Abyss an. Sean kam ein Gefühl von gleichzeitiger Nervosität und Gewinn. Ab jetzt ging es um die Zukunft. "Shit, es funktioniert!" Tinx sprang in die Luft. Haverson sah ihn an. "Ich wäre dir verbunden, wenn du mir ein Schmerzmittel geben kannst, es tut unglaublich weh." Tinx nickte. "Ich verpasse dir 'ne Vollnarkose. Das hier kann länger dauern." Tinx verließ den Raum. Wenige Minuten nach der Injektion der Nanomaschinen hatte sich an den Stümpfen von Haversons Arm und Bein langsam aber sicher zuerst ein Knochen aufgebaut, bis das Skelett langsam der Vollständigkeit nahe kam. Mittlerweile kamen die ersten Sehnen und Nervenstränge hinzu. Tinx suchte einen Moment nach einer Betäubung, fand sie im Medikamentenschrank, kehrte zu Haverson zurück und injzierte sie. Augenblicklich flatterten seine Augenlider und schließlich schlossen sie sich. Einen Moment später verließ Tinx den Raum und hätte um ein Haar Vince umgerannt. "Und? Er sieht doch immernoch schlimm aus. Da muss ich auf alle Fälle noch etwas dran tun!" Tinx grinste. "Nicht mehr, er regeneriert grade." Vince schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. "Wie, er regeneriert?" "Ich habe ihm die Nanomaschinen mit den Daten des kürzlich erfolgten Bioscans gespritzt und nun bilden sie seine verlorenen Gliedmaßen nach." Vince's Kinnlade klappte herunter. "Meine Fresse." "Richtig, du solltest dir ein wenig Zeit nehmen und dich dazusetzen und den Prozess überwachen, ich muss weiterarbeiten." Mit diesen Worten marschierte Tinx aus dem Raum, auf den Gang und diesen entlang. Vince folgt ihm nicht. Langsam ging er in das Ingeneursbüro der Bloody Desteny und ließ sich auf den. Der Holoprojektor warf Abyss' Hologramm in die Luft. "Wie sieht das mit den Reparaturen aus?" Die Panzerung ist zu 92% überarbeitet und wird binnen der nächsten halben Stunde fertig sein. Änderungsvorschläge?" "Keine. Sag mir einfach nur bescheid übers Com, wenn du fertig bist. Ich werde mal meine Runde drehen." "Akzeptiert, Collonel." Kaitel 26 Teil 4 3. Oktober 2552 1607 Stunden IKZ/LZ Heart of Abyss Alpha Lyrae Tinx schreckte aus seinem nervösen Schlummer hoch. Er musste über seine Arbeit eingeschlafen sein, und genau das bezugte ihm der Schreibtisch, der nun vor ihm lag und die desynchronisierten Hologramme auf seinem Körper, da er über den Projektor gebeugt lag. "Abyss, wie steht's mit dem Umbau?" "Insgesamt sind wir fertig." "Alle Modifikationen drin, die ich aufgetragen habe?" Tinx rieb sich die Augen. "Alles, die Zusätzlichen Triebwerke an den Gewonnenen Flächen am Heck, die Schächte für die ballistischen Raketen an der Unterseite, die Replikatoren für Munition, Organische Supraleiter und organische Widerstände im Sekundären Computerkreis, das Reparatursystem im Hangar, oberste Tarnschicht der Panzerung, die Kollektoren an den Positionen, die sie markiert haben, Energieemissionsdämpfung, dreifache Sensoren und das verbesserte Tarnsystem." "Schiffe im Hangar?" "Die "Bündnis" in Haupthangar 3, die "Necessary Evil" ebenfalls sowie ein Dutzend frisch modifizierter Jäger, sechs Transporter und einer weiteren Korvette. Hinzu kommen die Schiffe, die von den Flotten aus in den Hangars durch das Reparatursystem repariert werden, während sie die Nanomaschinen, in den von ihnen festgelegten Gruppen die Großschiffe der Flotte wiederherstellen und aufmunitionieren." "Deren Status?" " 7%, es wird schätzungsweise noch 17 Stunden dauern, bis die Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind." "Und danach noch einmal zwei Stunden bis sich die Dingerchen aus Schrott repliziert haben." "Sonst etwas?" "Ja, Rodriguez hat sich auf der Brücke breit gemacht und stellt dort die Elektronik neu zusammen, da wir die Brücke als letztes, noch nach den Reperaturen der anderen Schiffe überholen werden. Außerdem habe ich hier eine Intercom Nachricht für sie." "Dann lass mal sehen." Tinx ging nun endgültig aus der Reichweite des Projektors und dieser bildete nun die Nachricht ab. Von: Commander Sean Redders An: Collonel Chris Sherman Betreff: Anliegen Zeitpunkt:3. Oktober 2552, 1032 Stunden Verschlüsselung:[Keine] /DATEIBEGINN/ Tinx Ich will dich nicht direkt stören, da du immernoch an der Arbeit bist, dennoch bitte ich dich so schnell wie verfügbar in den Konferenzraum, auf die Brücke oder in den Feuerleitstand am Heck zu kommen. Bis dann Sean /DATEIENDE/ "Abyss? Wo ist der Commander zur Zeit?" "Auf dem Feuerleitstand am Heck des Schiffes.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Tinx stand auf und schleppte sich los. **Im Waffenlosen Nahkampf war Haverson Vince eindeutig technisch überlegen. Bevor Vince einen Heftigen Angriff mit der Rechten ausführen konnte, war Haversons flache linke bereits gegen dessen Handgelenk gestoßen und hatte sie in einem solchen Winkel erwischt, dass die Bewegung der Hand den Nervenstrang traf und Vince einiges Fluchen und eine taube rechte Hand verursachte. Haverson grinste und reagierte mit einem wirbeltritt, der Vinces Beine wegzog und ihn zu Boden warf. "Verschissen nochmal, selbst jetzt würde ich dich nicht schlagen!" Haverson betrachtete seine wiederhergestellten Gliedmaßen mit unverholenem Stolz. "Was glaubst du denn, warum ich für euer Team vorgesehen war?" "Scheiße nochmal, ich bin froh, dass du dabei bist!" Haverson grinste. "Tja, ich hab nunmal Glück gehabt, dass Tinx so'n Querdenker ist, sonst hätte sich das auch bald erledigt." Vince nickte. "Wie sieht das mit den Anderen aus?" "Von Johannesen und Sean hab ich nichts mehr gesehen. Tinx arbeitet wie ein Verrückter und die Besatzung der Fury of the Storm II Koordinieren die Flotte der Rebellen." "Dann sollten wir uns auch langsam mal nützlich machen!" "Du sagst es." **

**Sean wollte grade den Raum verlassen als sich die Tür öffnete und Tinx eintrat. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Sean nickte. "Es geht um das Weitere vorgehen." Tinx sah ihn an. "Strategisch deine Sache." "Definitiv, aber was würdest du sagen, wenn Rafterran die Abyss zu einem Guerilla- Krieg auf Allianzterrirorium abkommandiert und mich mit entsprechenden Kompetenzen ausstattet?" "Die richtige Entscheidung. Wir haben das Schiff, die Ausrüstung und das Artefakt dafür - alles andere wäre Verschwendung von Kompetenzen. Ich habe die Abyss mit Einer guten Ladung an Verbesserungen versehen, dabei nützlich sein können." "Und so ist es - ich habe nun die Taktische Kontrolle über die Abyss und diese Mission. Wir müssen so viel Chaos wie möglich verbreiten." "Schön und gut, aber warum sagst du mir dann bescheid?" "Weil du ab jetzt mein Stellvertreter bist. Wenns mich erwischt, hast du die Kontrolle über die Abyss samt KI und Crew." Tinx nickte gefasst. "War es das?" "Nicht ganz, wie lange dauert es noch bis die Abyss Einsatzbereit ist?" "In etwa 17 Stunden,wir müssen noch die Flotte zuende reparieren und Nanomasse sammeln." Sean nickte. "Dann weiter an die Arbeit!"** Kapitel 27 Operation Black Diamond „Es gibt Wege, die nicht gegangen werden dürfen, Armeen, die nicht angegriffen werden dürfen, Städte, die nicht belagert werden dürfen, Positionen, um die nicht gestritten werden darf." Sun Tzu, Die Kunst des Krieges 1335 Stunden IKZ/LZ Alpha Lyrae System Heart of Abyss „Commander? Die Abyss ist nun vollkommen einsatzbereit!" „Gut gemacht, bleibt auf Standby und gönnt euch erst einmal ein Mittagessen." Sean riss sich vom Ausblick von seinem neuen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Schiff – dem Feuerleitstand am Heck, der höher lag als alles andere und damit einen spektakulären Ausblick auf das Schiff bot – los. Er hatte in Richtung Alpha Lyrae geblickt, wo auf der Tagseite grade das Loch vorbei zog, dass einmal seine Heimatstadt gewesen war. Er riss sich los und wischte eine Träne aus seinem Auge. Weshalb hatte er sie vergossen? Schmerz über die verlorene Heimat? Vermutlich, doch er konnte sich das nicht leisten. Er musste nach vorne blicken. Immernoch in seine trüben Gedanken versunken verließ er den Raum und wäre beinahe gegen seine Ehefrau gelaufen. „Amy, was machst du hier?" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du mir nicht schon wieder verschwindest." Sie lächelte dünn und auf Sean wirkte es so, als wollte sie etwas verbergen. „Nun kann ich schlecht weglaufen." Sie nickte. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Sean musste gegen einen Kloß im Hals ankämpfen, doch er brachte es schließlich hervor. „Ich und die anderen werden mit der Abyss Guerilliakrieg gegen die Allianz führen. Auf deren Territorium." „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" „Doch. Besser das mit einer hohen Überlebenschance, als das Überleben der Menscheit zu riskieren." „Um den Preis deines Lebens?" „Vielleicht auch das?" Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Warum nur? Warum musst du immer losziehen und das tun? Warum musst du mich alleine Lassen? Warum nur?" „Ich muss meine Pflicht erfüllen. Ich will nicht, dass sie auch dich töten!" „Um den Preis, dass dein Ungeborener Sohn niemals seinen Vater kennen lernt?" Sean erstarrte. Amy entspannte sich. Es hatte sie sosehr gefreut und gleichzeitig belastet. Nun war es ausgesprochen. Stille bis Sean sich wieder fing bohrte sich förmlich in ihren Kopf. „Verdammt, Amy, warum hast du mir vorher nichts davon gesagt?" „Du warst niemals da, als ich es hätte sagen können." Sean hieb mit einer Faust gegen die Wand. „Verdammt! Also lasse ich nicht nur meine Frau, sondern auch mein Kind alleine! SCHEIßE!" Amy wagte es erneut. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?" Sean wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen, „Alles hinwerfen und einfach austreten aus dem UNSC? Das geht nicht! Ich habe eine Verpflichtung den anderen Gegenüber! Die haben mir so oft das Leben gerettet, dass ich das nicht einmal mehr zählen kann!" Er rang nach Luft. „Und ich kann sie nicht alleine Kämpfen lassen! Es gibt niemand anderen, der Qualifiziert wäre! Ich muss jetzt umso mehr Siegen! Für meine Jungs, für die Menschheit, für dich und für unser Kind! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Ich habe meine Heimat verloren! Ich habe so viele Leute auf einmal sterben sehen! Ich habe mich durch gekämpft, nur um dich wieder zu sehen! Und jetzt muss ich schon wieder gehen, von meiner zerstörten Heimat fort um Blut, Schmerz und Tod zu sehen! Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde!" Sean sackte in sich zusammen. „Bitte Amy, geh zu den Sicherungsschiffen! Sie haben den Befehl bald in einen weit entfernten Sektor aufzubrechen, um eine sichere Heimat für uns zu suchen, falls wir die Erde verlieren. Falls ich das hier überlebe, werde ich nachkommen!" Sie nickte, ebenfalls erstickt in Tränen. Dann schlossen sie sich noch einmal in die Arme. Von: Admiral Isaac Rafteran An: Commander Sean Redders Zeitpunkt: 4. Oktober 2552 1355 Stunden Verschlüsselung: [Keine] Betreff: Operationsbeginn /DATEIBEGINN/ Commander Um 1400 Stunden beginnt Operation BLACK DIAMOND, mit deren Beginn sie zum Tactical Captain Befördert werden sowie ihr Stellvertreter, Collonel Chris Sherman zum Tactical Commander. Wir werden jetzt zur Erde aufbrechen und die Schlafschiffe losschicken. Crushhead übermittelt ihnen seinen besten Gruß. Sehen sie zu, dass sie denen ordentliche Kopfschmerzen bereiten, mein Junge. Falls sie zurückkehren, kommen sie mal auf Brandy und Zigarren vorbei! Viel Glück Isaac Rafteran /DATEIENDE/ Sean schloss die Datei und blickte traurig dem Shutle hinterher, dass sich von der Abyss enfernte. Er riss sich los. „Operation BLACK DIAMOND beginnt.", meldete sich Tinx. Sean Reagierte. „Dann lassen sie mich mal ihre Vorschläge für den ersten Angriff hören, Tactical Commander!" „Ein System, dass im Slipstream etwa 20 Stunden entfernt ist und sich am Rand des von der Allianz kontrollierten Territoriums befindet. Dieses System hat lediglich einen Forschungsaußenposten, ist allerdings ansonsten schwer befestigt. Dort können wir den größten Schaden anrichten und dann zum nächsten System weiterziehen, wo wir dieselbe Prozedur durchziehen." „Dann legen wir los, Abyss, gib vollen Schub und dann ab in den Slipstream!" „Jawohl, Sir!" „Und dann gib mir eine Liste der hier aktiven Mannschaft." Der Projektor leuchtete auf. Er sah Tyormee, die Grunts, Wolfmother, Walker und seine Truppe, Yee, Crofts und Rodriguez, Shoromee, Tinx, Vince, Haverson und Johannesen. Zwar nicht viele, aber Abyss sei dank, so viele wie grade nötig. „Auf halber Bereitschaft bleiben! Waffen vorbereiten, Akkumulatoren für Schilde und Waffen aktivieren, getarnte Sonden in die Schächte legen!" „Sean, Ich habe gesehen, dass sie eine große Station als Hangar und Koordinationszentrale für stationäre Geschütze benutzen. Ich habe mir diese Stationen genau angesehen und mir von Shoromee erklären lassen,wie diese Dinger betrieben werden und was an der Tagesordnung ist. Ich habe dabei gesehen, dass man Schiffe mit Prioritätscodierung gefährlich nahe zum Reaktor im Zentrum der Station docken lässt. Und die Reaktoren lässt man generell recht hoch laufen." „Was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" Dass wir uns einfach ein beliebiges Allianzlandungsschiff nehmen können, es fernsteuern und am besten noch mit einem oder zwei nuklearsprengköpfen bestücken können, damit dann ins Zentrum von diesem hässlichen Teil fliegen und mit einem großen Wumms erst unsere beiden Sprengköpfe hochjagen, damit dann die Reaktoren instabil werden lassen und dadurch dann die Steuerung für die lästigen stationären Fusionsgeschütze wegfetzen und obendrein noch Zweihundert bis siebenhundert Allianzschiffe!" „Gut, dann schnapp dir Shoromee, versuch auf irgendeinem Weg mit ihm zusammen an ein Prioritätsdocking zu kommen und mach eines der Ladungsboote oder einen Seraph mit einem oder zwei Sprengköpfen fertig." „Wo wir grade von Sprengköpfen reden: Wie viele sind mit der ersten Salve feuerbar?" „18 SHIVAs sind in den ballistischen Schächten an der Unterseite. Obendrein habe ich selbst noch vier weitere des von mir kreierten Typs BERSERK dabei." „MEINE FRESSE!" „Allerdings sollten wir damit beim ersten Gefecht haushalten, da Nuklearwaffen lange Zeit für Replikation einnehmen und ziemlich viel Nanomaterie verbrauchen." „Und was sind diese BERSERK- Dinger?" „Das sind Trägerraketen, die fünf separate Nuklearsminen Tragen. Eine BERSERK bringst du auf Kurs und sprengst dann die Kammer, die die Sprengköpfe enthält ab. Dabei verteilen sich dann die Nuklearminen über eine weite Fläche, aber eben nur in dieser Richtung. Sehr effizient gegen dichte Formationen, da die EMPs sich addieren und man flächengerichteten Schaden anrichtet." „Verdammt, Tinx, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?" „Willst du garnicht wissen, glaub mir!" „Ich glaube ich will auch garnicht wissen, was für überraschungen du dieser Mühle hier noch verpasst hast!" „Jedenfalls ist da jetzt ein immenses Offensivpotential drin, das wir mithilfe von Abyss und der Tarnung perfekt für unsere Mission nutzen können." „Da hast du allerdings Recht. Wegtreten!" Kapitel 27 teil 2 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] [ORT UNBEKANNT] Irgendwo im Slipspace zwischen Alpha Lyrae und Omicron Ursae Heart of Abyss „Tinx, du pennst aber auch nie, oder?" „Nein, nur wenn ich unbezahlten Urlaub nehme." „Und wie bist du auf das Ding hier gekommen?" „Als Shoromee mal eine Inventur der Wafffenkammer angeleiert hat." „Und wie funktioniert das Teil?" „Du kannst die Klinge und die Pistole separat gebrauchen. Sobald du die Dinger kombinierst, und den Schalter betätigst, wird die Plamazelle und das Magnetfeld aktiviert und das Ding baut um die Klinge eine Plasmaspur auf, die mit einem Magnetfeld, dass die der Plasmaklingen der Allianz um Längen in den Schatten stellt." „Was heißt das für mich?" „Dass du, damit die Klingenschläge der Allianz einfach abblocken kannst." „Geile Sache das!" „Definitiv, Aaron!" „Sonde nummer eins ist draußen." „Wie lange bis zum Wiedereintritt in den Normalraum?" Seans Stimme wirkte kalt und berechnend. „Sieben Minuten.", meldete sich Johannesen zu Wort. „Gut, wie sieht es mit dem Tarnsystem aus?" „Direkt vor dem Eintritt nutzbar, sodass wir während unseres gesamten Fluges unsichtbar bleiben." „Zumindest für Radar und optisch Sensorik." „Energiewellen?" „Wir halten sämtliche Systeme auf Minimum um die Wellenemission zu unterbinden." „Wärme?" „Komm, Sean wir sind im All und gut isoliert. Außerdem lassen wir uns erst einmal treiben. Und zumdem könnte unsere Tarnung unseren Antriebsbetrieb bis 11% überdecken." „Shuttle bereit?" „Yep." „Fernsteuerung bereit?" „Definitiv, das einzige, dass jetzt noch fehlt sind die Codes, aber die kriegt Abyss sobald wir mit den getarnten Sonden in Sendeposition sind." „Und solange?" „Warten." Normalerweise waren Schiffe ohne Energie, wenn sie einen Sprung beendeten. Normalerweise blitzte es auf, wenn Schiffe wieder in den Normalraum eintraten. Normalerweise gab es keine Geister. Doch in diesem Moment zählte das nicht. Die Abyss trat unbemerkt in den Normalraum wieder ein, verdeckt von einem übermächtigen Tarnsystem. Genau wie die Waffen, Schilde und sämtliche Kondensatoren war diese während des Fluges durch das ausgeklügelte Reaktorsystem der Abyss aufgeladen worden. Die Abyss trieb im Raum, doch ihr „Geist" hackte sich über drei Zwischenleitungen in Form von getarneten Sonden in das Docksystem der Filigranen Station ein. Die Allianz-KI die das Docking auf der Station überwachte wurde von Abyss einfach hinterrücks niederrgeschlagen und ihr Speicher durchsucht, der Code der übernächsten Einheit entwendet. Dann nahm sich Abyss ein wenig Zeit dafür, die KI umzuschreiben bevor er sie wieder in Betrieb nahm. Nun würde das Ding ordentlich in den Computersystemen der Station wüten und die Reaktoren vor dem Zündungszeitpunkt der Nuklearwaffen bis zum Maximum Pushen und für alle Schiffe im Sektor Landebefehl ausgeben. Abyss fügte noch ein oder zwei zusätzliche Punkte hinzu bevor er die Verbindnung trennte. „Signalimitter aufschalten!" , bellte Sean. „Roger." Um das Landungsboot mit den Bomben zu tarnen und die Autorisierung realistisch erscheinen zu lassen, mussten sie kurzfristig die Masse- und Energieemission eines Allianzschiffes nachbilden. Tinx hatte extra dafür einen Neutronenstrahlenemitter von Abyss und der Nanomaterie umrüsten lassen und mit den Daten Speisen lassen, die sie über Allianzzerstörer gesammelt hatten. „Für wie lange?" „Zwei Minuten werden reichen und dann die Sprungsequenz des Emitters einleiten!" Tinx hatte bei seiner Idee ganze Arbeit geleistet und eine winzige Slipspacematrix in das Gerät einbauen lassen. Auf Befehl würde es im Slipspace verschwinden und die Signalverstärker würden die Illusion aufkommen lassen, dass ein Schiff von Zerstörerausmaßen springen würde. „So, das Boot ist draußen und beschleunigt." „Irgendwelche Probleme, Feldmeister Shoromee?" „Keine bis jetzt, geplantes Eintreffen des Landungsschiffes in einer Stunde." „Gut, haltet euch bereit! EMP- Schutz eine Viertelstunde vor Zündung aktivieren!" Sean wurde nervöser. „Sind die Waffen geladen und feuerbereit?" „Yep." „Dann haltet euch bereit!" Ein Schiff fernzusteuern war an sich kein Problem. Die Signatur eines Steuerungssignals zu überdecken war kein Problem. Die Signatur der Strahlung, die eine Nuklearwaffe unweigerlich ausstrahlte, zu überdecken war kein Problem. Doch wenn sie alle zusammen kamen, wurde das Problem unweigerlich riesig. Shoromee wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Und dann passierte das ausschlaggebende: er wurde kontaktiert von der Basis aus. Er erwiederte alle religiösen Grüße und gab seinen Code aus. Dreißig ewig lange Herzschläge lang passierte nichts. Dann kam die Dockbestätigung. Das Boot wurde auf den am nächsten dem Reaktor gelegenen Landeplatz gelotst, was einige Zeit dauerte und Shoromee hielt Tinx alle zwei Minuten mit panischer Angst dazu an, die Sonden, über die mittlerweile die Befehle liefen so nahe wie möglich ran zu bringen, damit der Kontakt nicht abbrach. Schließlich dockte das Boot sauber und Shoromee entspannte sich. „Zünder auf dreißig Sekunden." „Dann sollten wir die System runterfahren und dem EMP-Schutz die Energie geben!" „So schnell ihr könnt!", sagte Sean und gab den Zündbefehl. Es war eine elende Drecksarbeit für einen Unggoy. Pyopyot streckte sich und watschelte weiter. Sein einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er diese Aufgabe bekommen und er konnte sich immernoch nicht damit anfreunden. Er musste die Leute aus den Schiffen im Dock in Empfang nehmen und die Schiffe prüfen, so gut es ging. Die Nähe zum Reaktor von seinem Arbeitsplatz aus nahm er als den blanken Hohn. Diese Bastarde würden ihn vermutlich auch noch nach seinem Tode arbeiten lassen, sosehr waren die Leiter dieser Station darauf bemüht führend im von der Allianz kontrollierten Raum zu sein. Es stank ihm immer mehr. Und ihm war kalt. Eigentlich sollte sein Anzug ihn auf einer akzeptablen Temperatur halten, doch seit einer der Elitekrieger, für die er an einem der Schiffe eine Stelle ausbessern sollte, unachtsam gewesen war, war der Temperaturregler des Anzugs im Eimer und ihm war chronisch kalt. Und den Dienstvorschriften folgend würde er erst in etlichen Einheiten und Zyklen neue Ausrüstung kriegen. Dessen bewusst watschelte er die Dockrampe entlang zu dem grade gedockten Landungsschiff. Es war immernoch verschlossen. Seltsam, so etwas passierte bei Einheiten mit Prioritätscodierung – und andere durften hier nur in Ausnahmefällen docken – normalerweise sehr selten. Vielleicht hatten sie ein Problem mit der Tür! Seine Chance auf bessere Ausrüstung darin sehend rannte er los. Prioritätseinheiten belohnten fürstlich, wenn man ihre Probleme schnell und sauber löste. Noch im laufen griff er nach seinem Türöffner. Doch in solchen Situationen kam der ungeschickte Unggoy in ihm durch und das Gerät fiel ihm aus der Hand. Es landete auf dem Boden, glitt darauf ein Stück und kam zu liegen. Innerlich verfluchte sich Pyopyot dafür, dass er den Steg kurz zuvor poliert schritt er auf das Gerät zu, doch was einmal passiert, passiert zweimal genausogut. Er berührte das liegende Gerät mit dem Fuß und das recht heftig. Es rutschte über die Kante. In seinen Augen jagten die Horrorkonsequenzen einer Bestrafung nach Allianzart einander und all das nur, wenn er das Gerät verlor. Mit einem Sprung war er dem Ding gefolgt. Er Schloss die Augen. Beide Hände schlossen sich um Metall. Er öffnete sie und sah, dass er mit der einen Hand am Steg hing und mit der anderen Hand den Türöffner hielt. Er schwang sich mit einem Arm nach oben – kein Problem für die kräftigen Ärmchen eines Unggoy. Und dann war er an der Tür, setzte den Öffner an und begann die Tasten auf dem Gerät zu drücken. Er glaubte Stimmen von innen zu hören, die verärgert auf die Tür fluchten ... und dann war sie offen. Pyopyot wartete volle einhundert Herzschläge neben der Tür auf die Leute aus dem inneren ... und war überrascht, dass niemand kam. Vorsichtig watschelte er auf die Tür zu und trat ein. Auch hier war niemand. Nur zwei seltsame Kästen die die Anzahl der auf ihr blinkenden Lämpchen mit jedem Herzschlag reduzierte. Seltsam. Er wanderte zurück zur Tür, bis er ein lautes Fiepen hörte und spürte, wie dieses Dinger warm wurden. Unglaublich warm. Angenehm. Warum noch zurück gehen und einen neuen Anzug bekommen um nicht mehr zu frieren, wenn man sich hier wärmen konnte. So wunderbar warm. Und so ein wunderschönes Licht... Sie einfach nur von ihm umarmen lassen und nie wieder loslassen! Nie wieder von dieser göttlichen Liebe getrennt sein! Wunderschön... Pyopyot der Grunt umarmte das Licht der aufkeimenden Sonne und er würde nicht mehr erleben, wie er es wieder los lies. Er starb glücklich. „3.2.1. Zündung!" Sie blickten aus den Fenstern am Bug des Ehrenlicht-Teiles der Abyss und sahen grade noch rechtzeitig, wie zuerste eine kleine Sonne durch die Einflugkanäle der Station aufleuchtete und wenig später von einer riesigen, die Station umfassenden Sonne aufgefressen wurde. „Zeit bis der EMP eintrifft?" „Eine Minute, Begeben sie sich in eine sichere Position, am Bug kann es sehr gefährlich werden, auf die Brücke, das schaffen sie noch!" Sie rannten los, Erreichten die Brücke in der Hälfte der Zeit und schnallten sich in ihren Sitzen dort fest. „Einschlag in 3. 2. 1." Sofort fühlte es sich an, als wäre die Abyss von der Faust eines Riesen getroffen und herumgeschleudert worden, allesamt wurden heftigst durchgeschüttelt und mit dem Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, fielen sie für einige Sekunden in Ohnmacht. „Au, mein Schädel!" „Wo bin ich geladet?" „Vermutlich auf deiner Konsole, wie wir alle." „Abyss, Schadensbericht!", sagte Sean und rieb sich den Kopf. „Schilde stabil bei 93%. Systemschaden minimal. Beschädigte Systeme: aktive Tarnung, 2% der Computersicherung." „Können wir die Tarnung nutzen?" Tinx schaltete sich ein. „Nein wenn es die Computersicherung auch nur zu 2% erwischt hat, hat es vorher den Tarnfeldgenerator zum Teufel geschickt!" „Scheiße!" „Würde ich nicht sagen! Das hätte ohne den Schutz ganz anders ausgehen können." „Lagebericht!" „Die Station mitsamt allen Schiffen im Sektor ist restlos zerstört. Die Stationären Fusionsgeschütze sind durch den EMP nutzlos gemacht. Die ... warten sie mal! Analyse! Die Schlechte Nachricht ist, dass ich grade Slipstreamsignaturen wahrnehme!" „Wie viele, wie stark?" „Kriegsschiffe aller Art und insgesamt an die 30 Stück davon." „Geschätztes Eintreffen?" „90 Sekunden!" Kapitel 27 teil 3 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] Am Rand des Omicron Usae Systems Heart of Abyss Jetzt „Abyss, wie sieht es mit den Waffen aus?" „Durch die Umleitung der Energie für den EMP-Schutz musste ich das Energieniveau reduzieren. Momentan stehen alle Waffen bei 78% Ladestatus gesamt." „Feuerbereite Waffen?" „Alle 30 Impulslasertürme haben volle Kondensatoren und sind feuerbereit. Die Plasmageschütze der Feuergruppe 1 sind in 40 Sekunden feuerbereit, Gruppe 2 in 50 und Gruppe 3 in 60 Sekunden. Energieprojektoren I und II bei jeweils 14%. MBKs bei 82%. Plasma Beschleunigungsgeschütz bei 3%. Raketen und Nuklearwaffen sind feuerbar, solange der Sicherheitsabstand gehalten wird. Lenkbare Minen des Typs Purist auswerfbar. Brain Pod ist einsatzbereit. Plasmaballung einsatzbereit." „Was Zum Henker sind die Plasmaballung und der Brain Pod?" Sean drehte sich zu Tinx um. „Ganz einfach: die Plasmaballung ist ein Magnetfeld, in dem man die Ladung aller Plasmageschütze kombinieren und ein riesiges, gelenktes Geschoss schaffen kann. Der Brain Pod ist das Zentrum und der Sammlungsort der Nanomaschinen. Über winzige Leitungen werden die in die Geschütze gebracht, die Munition verbrauchen um diese zu replizieren." „Das ist gut." Sean wandte sich dem Projektor zu. „Abyss, werf' so viele der Purists aus wie möglich und manövriere sie ins Einsprunggebiet! Gib den Triebwerken volle Ladung und schick eine BERZERK ins Einsprunggebiet!" „So gut wie erledigt." Es blitze dutzende Male im System und Allianzschiffe erschienen, trieben einige Sekunden lang Energielos im All ... nur um in diesem Zustand von einem Fünffachen Nuklearfeuerball erwischt zu werden. Computergesteuerte Minen trieben, vom EMP auf die Minimale Funktion reduziert im All, dennoch genug auf Kurs Gebracht um in die Schiffe, die Außer Reichweite der Explosion gewesen waren, oder Ebendiese überstanden nun Löcher in die Außenhaut zu reißen. „Abyss, wenden!" Die Belastungsleisten der Trägheitskompensatoren und Steuertriebwerke schossen für eine halbe Minute auf die 80% Marke, bevor sie sanken. „Ziele voraus." „Wie viele hat die BERZERK mitgenommen?" „8 Schiffe, darunter ein Kreuzer." „Maximale Geschwindigkeit und gib mir eine taktische Karte!" Abyss' Hologramm verschwand und machte einer dreidimensionalen Karte des Systems Platz. Direkt vor Bug mit der Hälfte des Kartenausschnittes als Abstand lag ein Zerstörer, dessen Statusleiste einen Schild von 4% und 94% der Rumpfpanzerung anzeigte. Perfektes Ziel für den Anfang. Sean stellte sich neben das Hologramm, markierte den Zerstörer als Ziel für eine MBK- Kugel und dutzende Marschflugkörper, setzte einen Navigationspunkt einen Kilometer vor das Schiff. Die restlichen Schiffe waren in zwei eng zusammenliegende Gruppen aufgespalten, eine sieben Schiffe stark, die andere mit einem Abstand, der, wenn man den Zerstörer damit verband als gleichseitiges Dreieck erscheinen lies. Sean setzte den nächsten Navigationspunkt in die schwer lädierte kleinere Gruppe. „Klar soweit?" „Erreichen den Feuerpunkt eins in 13 Sekunden. Ziel hat Navigationspunkt nummer eins erreicht, wollen sie einen Anderen auswählen?" „Nein." „Bemerkungen zum genauen Ziel des MBK- Projektils? „Am besten genau auf den Bug, nur um plus 0.5 grad auf X und Y Achse des Ziels verschoben." „Roger. Simulation zeigt maximalschaden nicht gefähredet und maximalen Rückstoß des Ziels nicht gefährdet." Sekunden später wurde der Zerstörer von einem mehrere Tonnen schweren Titanium B- Blitz mit Eisenkern um ein Viertel seiner Masse gebracht. Die Panzerung wurde aufgerissen, als wäre sie nichts weiter als komprimierte Aluminiumfolie, das Schiff herumgeworfen, Von Wucht und Druckverlust geschleudert und von einem Dutzend ballistischen Raketen erwischt, die sich zu einer Archerrakete verhielten wie das zehnfache. Das Schiff verging in einem letzten Feuerball und die Abyss erreichte Punkt eins. Sean sah bei dem Teil der Flotte, den er ausgewählt hatte, wie die wenigen intakten Geschütze aufgeladen wurden, und wie sich die andere Flotte zu einer dichteren Formation zusammenband. Er setzte die nächsten Navigationspunkte im Wechsel mit jeweils Kollisionskursen auf die Schiffe des kleinen Teils und das so dicht wie möglich. Und er setzte in die Mitte der Formation, wo eine kleine Lücke in Richtung der anderen Flotte klaffte eine Feuerpunkt, an dem alle drei verbleibenden BERZERKs getarnt und mit maximallast in deren Richtung geschossen würden. „45 Sekunden bis zum Erreichen der nächsten Feuerpunkte.", prophezeite Abyss und Sean nahm wieder Platz. Supreme Commander Chaor Arkhallaree wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Wie auch anders, an Bord eines Schiffes des neuen Typs. Der neue Typ war entworfen worden, um mit dem geringsten Verlust die größte Ehre zu erreichen und mit einem einzigen Schiff die maximale Sicherheit zu für ein System zu gewährleisten. „Festungsschiff" war das Zauberwort. Man kombinierte die Eigenschaften eines ganzen Kampfteams eines niedrigrangigen Flottenkommandanten zu einem Schiff zusammen, dass in etwa dreimal so groß wie ein heiliges Flaggschiff war. Als die Dock- KI der Station Würdevolle Neugier zwei Stunden zuvor den Code Rot an die nächste Ganison geschickt hatte, hatte Arkhallaree zuerst eine Dezente Kampfgruppe in das System geschickt und hatte, dann – von der Hoffnung mit seinem Festungsschiff endlich einmal in Aktion treten zu können geleitet – den Sprungbefehl gegeben. „In wenigen Augenblicken, werden wir ins System eintreten.", quäkte einer der Unggoy - Brückendiener unterwürfig. Umso besser. Die Menschen, oder werauchimmer, würde nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen dieses Schiff – seinen verlängerten Körper – haben! Die zweite MBK schoss durch unbarmherzig mitten durch den Rumpf des unglücklichen Trägers, jedoch nicht ohne einen so kritischen Schaden anzurichten, wie ihn nicht einmal eine Armee von Betrunkenen Leuten mit einem Werkzeugarsenal hätte anrichten können. Hier waren noch nicht einmal Raketen nötig, das Plasma, das zuvor an den Türmen geballt worden war, befreite sich nun selbst und verschlang das Schiff. Die Abyss wurde mithilfe von gezieltem Druckabstoß auf den neuen Kurs gedroschen und verpasste dem direkt vor Bug liegenden Kreuzer eine komprimierte Plasmakugel, die das Schiff vollkommen verschlang. Dann schlugen drei Plasmatorpedos auf den Schild ein und reduzierten seine Stärke um die Hälfte. Ein zweites komprimiertes Geschoss und die erste Salve von Plasmatorpedos redzierte die übrigen Schiffe um die drei größten. „Jetzt!", belltes Sean und aus den Raketensilos an der Unterseite der Abyss rasten die übrigen drei BERZERKs in Richtung des anderen Teils der Flotte. Eine direkt vor Bug liegende Fregatte kam den Schilden der Heart of Abyss zu nahe. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil berührten sich die silbernen Schutzschilde, gegeneinander geworfenen Mondsicheln gleich. Dann brach der Schutz der Fregatte zusammen und wurde von den Schilden der Abyss aufgeschlitzt. Der Druckabfall in den buchstäblich abrasierten Sektionen schleuderte das Schiff unkontrolliert herum und ließen es mit dem anderen Schiff, einem Superträger, der seine Kleinschiffe auszusetzen versuchte zusammen, wobei die Jäger zwischen der Fregatte und den Schilden des Superträgers zerquetscht wurden und die Fregatte an den Schilden des Trägers zerschellte. Die Abyss war so nahe, dass ihr „Geist" die ökonomischtes Art der Exekution wählte: Impulslaserbombardement und Marschflugkörper. Für einige Sekunden lang gab es ein Feuerwerk aus Mündnungsfeuer und Treibstoffspuren hinter sich herziehenden Raketen entlang der Backbordsektion der Abyss, parallel zu einem fünfzehnfachen Nuklearen Grill steuerbordseits, der den anderen Teil der Flotte verschlang. Sean Atmete auf. „Slipspacesignatur! Und die Masse entspricht in etwa der Ehrenlicht mal drei!" „Was zum Verrecken?" Auf der Taktischen Holokarte erschien ein Punkt, weit genug außer Feuerreichweite, aber dennoch nahe genug um gefährlich zu werden. „Statusbericht!" „Die BERZERKs sind verschossen, deren Replikation hatten sie ja zuvor abgestellt, die Schilde funktionieren bei 42,5%, die bereits gefeuerten Geschütze haben den Abkühlzyklus beendet und werden grade angefangen zu laden. Energieprojektoren sind feuerbreit, Plasmageschütze Gruppe 3, Impulslaser und Marschflugkörper sind feuerbreit. SHIVAs zündfertig." „Gut, wann treffen die ein?" „Nicht _die._", sagte Shoromee, „Ich glaube das ist EIN Schiff, und es ist ein wesentlich größeres Problem!" „Schön dass du das erkennst!" Kapitel 27 Teil 4 [ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT] Omicron Ursae Systen Jetzt Es blitzte auf im Raum und als der Lichtblitz verschwand, war ein einzelnes, riesiges Schiff der Allianz zu sehen, weit außer Feuerreichweite. Die Scannten zuerst die Umgebung. Und sie ließen ihren Energiehaushalt stabil bleiben. Sean überdachte seine Möglichkeiten. Die würden falls notwendig einfach einen Sprung nahe genug an sie heran machen. Nein, würden sie nicht. Sie wären dann ohne Energie und Wehrlos. Sie würden mit ihrem Antrieb kommen und dann einfach eine Feuerbatterie loswerden. Eine mit der die Abyss eventuell Geschichte war oder Rumpfschäden in Kauf nahm. Keine gute Situation. Er ihm selbst blieben auch nur dieses beiden Möglichkeiten, die keinen sauberen Kampf versprachen. Das würde ein Duell zwischen gleichstarken Gegnern werden. „Exzellenz, die Basis, die hier stationierte Flotte und die Fusionsgeschütze sind zerstört worden. Ihre Eingreiftruppe ebenso." Arkhallaree nahm diese Antwort bedacht auf. Die – wer auch immer das war – waren mindestens gleichgut bewaffnet wie er selbst. Er und sein Stolz die Unantastbare Transzendenz. Eine Herausforderung der er gewachsen war. „Haben das feindliche Schiff gefunden!" „Dann will ich es sehen!" Der zweitgrößte grade inaktive Holoprojektor sprang an und zeichnete das Bild eines riesigen Schiffes, dass gleichermaßen menschlicher, wie der Architektur der Allianz zu entstammen schien, gemischt mit einem Dutzend vollkommen unbekannter Aspekte. „Was sagt der Waffenscan?" „Kein Scan möglich." „Verdammt." Arkhallaree nahm an, dass man auch hier dasselbe Prinzip vorfinden würde, die Kombination der Stärken ohne die Schwächen zu berücksichtigen. Genial. „Akkumulatoren umleiten und Waffen Feuerbereit machen! Drei viertel Schub, Abfangkurs!" „Jawohl Exzellenz!" „Schilde?" „Bei 75%, Exzellenz!" „Einzelschiffe starten?" „Negativ aber die Jägerstaffeln bereithalten und auf meinen Befehl die Hangartore Öffnen!" „Eingerichtet." „Waffen?" „Energieprojektor noch nicht feuerbereit. Plasmatorpedos und Kampfstrahl feuerbar." „Fusionsgeschütz?" „Bei 56% Exzellenz." „Schalte den Kampfstrahl ab, er kostet im Moment nur Energie!" „Kursänderung?" „Keine! Aber die Backbordseitigen Steuertriebwerke zündfertig halten!" „Die Beschleunigen und nehmen Abfangkurs." „Auf Kollsisionskurs gehen und die Frontsektion der Schilde maximal laden!", bellte Sean, „Energieprojektoren und die restlichen Plasmatorpedos feuerbereit halten!" „Roger." Tinx schaltete sich ein. „Willst du die Plasmatorpedos einzeln verschießen?" „Negativ, die jage ich ihnen als erstes drauf!" „Dann nutze die Plasmaballung, die macht die Sache effizienter." „Da hast du allerdings Recht! Abyss? Wirf das Ding an und balle das Plasma! Was machen die restlichen Waffen?" „MBKs sind bei 26%. Marschflugkörper feuerbar. SHIVAs Feuerbar. Plasmabeschleuniger im Kühlzyklus. Impulslaser feuerbar. Energieprojektoren feuerbereit." In der Lücke zwischen den beiden Vorstehenden Rümpfen, die einmal Bloody Desteny und Slow Decay gewesen waren, ballte sich ein Orangeroter Plasmaball und wuchs heftig an. „Zeit bis zur Kollision sind 50 Sekunden! Feuerreichweite in 30 Sekunden erreicht!" „Halte die Backbordseitigen Korrekturdüsen bereit und auf mein Kommando Zünden!" Sean wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Nachbrenner bereithalten!" „Wird erledigt." „Haltet euch gut fest!" Sean versuchte in diesem Moment nicht zu zweifeln. Jeglicher Zweifel würde sie jetzt umbringen. Er schluckte hart. Er würde das hier zuende bringen und zu Amy zurück kommen. „Feuerreichweite erreicht!" „Dann gib ihnen das Plasma!" „Die Plasmatorpedos feuern! Frontsektion als Ziel nehmen!" „Erledigt!" „Feindfeuer...", begann einer der Unggoy und wurde von einer heftigen Erschütterung unterbrochen, die ihn von den Füßen riss. „Schilde bei 25%!" „Werft ihnen einen Schuss mit dem Energieprojektor vor den Rumpf und..." „Energiespitze entdeckt! Scheinen zwei feuerbereite Energieprojektoren zu sein!" „Energie von den Waffen auf die Schilde umleiten! SOFORT!" „Erl..." Wieder einmal wurde der Unggoy unterbrochen, als das Schiff noch heftiger durchgeschüttelt wurde, Funken aus allen Holoprojektoren stoben und das Licht auf Notfallbeleuchtung umschaltete. „ZÜNDEN DER STEUERTRIEBWERKE! DEN ANTRIEB ZUM MAXIMUM HOCHSCHALTEN! NACHBRENNER ZÜNDEN!" „Jawohl Exzellenz!" Die Unantastbare Transzendenz wurde erneut durchgeschüttelt, jedoch lag es diesmal an der Zündung der Triebwerke. „BERICHT!" „Schilde bei 5%. Habe den gesamten Energiekreislauf in die Schilde geleitet." „Damit hast du uns das Leben Gerettet, Unggoy Vrakhak!" „Ich weiß." Zur selben Zeit... Der riesige Plasmaball suchte sich mit hoher Präzision die Frontschilde des Festungsschiffes und zerplatzte in einer gewaltigen Stichflamme. „Feindfeuer entdeckt. Plasmatorpedos..." Weiter kam Abyss nicht, denn ein dutzend Male hintereinander wurde die Abyss erschüttert. „BERICHT!" „Schilde halten bei 3%" „SCHEIßEGAL, FEUER DIE ENERGIEPROJEKTOREN GENAU AUF DIE STELLE, AUF DIE DAS PLASMA GETROFFEN HAT! UND DANN ZÜNDE DIE TRIEBWERKE!" Es wirkte ein wenig humoristisch, wie beide Schiffe nach ihren Schüssen um ihre eigene Achse rotierten und dann das Allianzschiff Heckwärts zur Abyss stand, während die Abyss eine volle 270 grad Drehung durchführte und nun freies Schussfeld auf die Mittelsektion des strauchelnden Festungsschiffes hatte. Sean nutzte diese Chance eiskalt. „ABYSS! Konzentriere die Energie auf die alpha- MBK und jag' sie ihnen in den Rumpf, scheißegal wie viel Ladung die Waffe hat!" „Erledigt!" Ein nur rötlich glühendes Geschoss wurde wenige Sekunden Später aus der linken MBK befreit und traf die Mittelsektion des Festungsschiffes. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil kämpften die Schilde gegen die Wucht des Geschosses an. Die Schilde verloren den Kampf, doch das Projektil verlor einen großen Teil seiner Energie. Die Kugel riss ein halbkugelförmiges loch mit einem Radius von Fünfzig Metern in die Sektion bevor es kollabierte. Die Menschen rochen ihre Chance. „Feuer' eine SHIVA mitten in das Loch und zünde sie da drinnen!" „Nuklearwaffe gefeuert. Zündung auf ihren Befehl! Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass sich unser Schiff in Reichweite des EMPs befindet." „Scheißegal, wir werdens überleben!" Die Rakete flog wesentlich schneller als das Allianzschiff türmen konnte und bereits wenige Sekunden später hatte die Nuklearwaffe das Ziel erreichte. „ZÜNDUNG!" Und es passierte. Das Licht auf der Brücke verschwand, die Abyss wurde durchgeschüttelt und die Überlastungssicherungskette der Elektronik detonierte der Reihe nach bis auf das letzte und entscheidende Glied und jeder Mensch An Bord verlor das Bewusstsein. „Geschoss innerhalb des Schutzschildgebietes!" „Jetzt ist es vorbei!", sagte Arkhallaree und schloss die Augen. Im Nächsten Augenblick wurde es dunkel auf der Brücke. Hitze und Erschütterungen heftigster Art folgten und Arkhallaree wurde von den Hufen gerissen und Elektrizität kroch ihm über die Haut. Und dann nichts mehr. „Wir leben noch.", stellte einer der Unggoy fest. „Schadensbericht!" „Schaden nicht einsehbar, wir haben nicht einmal genug Energie um eine Konsole am Laufen zu halten. Ich vermute sie haben unsere Elektronik fast vollständig vernichtet, aber den Reaktor nicht erwischt, sonst wären wir vollkommen geistig!", hörte Arkhallaree die Stimme seines Vertreters Vershearomee. „Exzellenz.", Quäkte einer der Unggoy, „Ist der Reaktorraum nicht speziell für einen solchen Fall abgeschirmt?" „Exzellenz, der Unggoy hat Recht! Der Reaktorraum müsste noch Energie haben, selbst wenn alle anderen Leitungen kollabiert sind!" „Gut. Versuche eine intakte Plasmaklinge und eine Lampe aufzutreiben!" Wenige Minuten später waren sie Marschbereit. Arkhallaree hatte mit seinem rudimentären Verstehen der Technik seine eigene Rüstung wieder instandgesetzt und seinen Helm genommen. Ausgestattet mit drei Energieklingen gingen die beiden Sangheili begleitet von dem Dutzend ausgebildeter Unggoy von der Brücke und öffneten das Schott mit roher Gewalt, wo auch immer sich ihnen etwas in Form eines Schotts oder einer der versagenden Autotüren entgegellte. Arkhallaree sah einige Unggoy-Leichen, bei denen offensichtlich das Atmungssystem der Rüstung ausfallen war. Arme Wesen. Doch Arkhallaree durfte sich das Aufflammen des Mitleids nicht leisten. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die Truppe eine Hauptröhre des Schiffs erreichte an der Arkhallaree's Atmosphäremsensor anschlug. Allesamt testeten sie ihre Rüstungen auf Löcher oder atmosphärenlecks. Und gingen schließlich weiter. Die Sektion war eine lange Wartungsröhre die nahe an die Reaktorsektion heranführte und im Zentrum des Schiffes lag. Der Gang war wie Ausgestorben. Je weiter sie hindurchliefen, desto mulmiger wurde Arkhallaree, bis er schließlich auf der Rechten Seite einen etwa 100 Einheiten langen, durchgehenden Riss auf der linken Seit der Röhre sah. Direkt dahinter klaffte das nackte Vakuum. Als Arkhallaree hindurchsah, sah er, dass ein gutes Drittel des Schiffes, 75% der rechten Flanke des Schiffes vollkommen vernichtet worden war. Dieses Seltsame Schiff war mit bloßem Auge zu sehen und trieb jedoch in Ausreichender Entfernung durchs All. Arkhallaree riss sich los und wenig später hatten sie die Schleuse erreicht, an der es wieder Energie gab. Als sie durch das Schott gingen, trafen sie auf Unggoy und Sangheili, die immernoch lebten und Intakte Rüstungen hatten. Sie wurden in den erleuchteten Reaktortrakt geführt. Die Analyse folgte, die Schäden waren so gewaltigt, dass das Schiff vermutlich ohne ernsthafte überholung nicht Kampffähig war. Die Antriebe gaben ein Maximum von 7% her und die Reaktoren hatten ebenfalls genug Schaden genommen, um die Aufladezeit für die Slipspacematrix auf mehrere Zyklen heraufzutreiben. Auf die Frage, wie es mit den Schilden und Waffen aussah, fragte der Chefingeneur, ob Arkhallaree keine besseren Witze kannte. Sie steckten also fest ohne Ausweg fest. Es war eindeutig schlimmer als bei der Explosion gestorben zu sein... Kapitel 27 Teil 5 ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT Omicron Ursae System Heart of Abyss Brücke Jetzt

Rodriguez schälte sich aus dem aufgequollenen Schutzgel des Sessels, in dem er grade noch gelegen hatte. Er fiel, spürte jedoch keinen Aufschlag. Das lies nur einen einzigen Schluss zu. „Abyss?" „Ich bin hier." Die Stimme der KI klang schrecklich verzerrt. „Was ist passiert?" „Die Überlastungssicherungen sind nacheinander durch den EMP zerstört worden. Danach haben meine Akustischen Systeme Schaden genommen, ebenso wie das Gravitationssystem, die Schildgeneratoren, die Waffen und ein Dutzend anderer Systeme. Die Computer und die Triebwerke sind einzig und allein unbeschädigt geblieben." „Scheiße!" Rodriguez hätte am liebsten ausgespuckt, besann sich jedoch wieder. Neben seinem Kopf schwebte eine halb zerdrückte Schachtel Zigaretten vorbei. Seine Zigaretten. Er griff zu und entzündete eine. Erst als er den dritten oder vierten Zug genommen und wieder ausgeblasen hatte begann er sich besser zu fühlen. „Wie lange wird das mit dem Nanoreparatursystem dauern?" „Sechzehn Stunden. Es muss außer der Elektronik nichts ersetzt werden." „Wie sieht es mit den Schiffen im Hangar aus?" „Keine Schäden genommen, die Schiffe waren zum Zeitpunkt des EMP nicht aktiv." „Sonst irgendwelche Verluste?" „Keine. Collonel Sherman hat vorausschauenderweise das Lebenserhaltungssystem sowohl in der Abyss als auch in den Mikrokosmen der Unggoy vielfach mehr gesichert." „Das ist gut." „Nicht gut!", Johannesen Fluchte, schälte sich aus der Gelschicht ihres Sitzes, löste den Gurt und entschwebte dessen Umklammerung. „Wer hat diese Sitze so konzipiert, dass sie einen im Falle eines Falles – der eben übrigens nicht eingetreten ist – einen halb erdrücken und gefesselt halten?" „Die Navy- Ingeneure.", sagte Rodriguez trocken." Sie sah zu Rodriguez hinüber. „Wo sind die anderen?" „Die sind in exakt derselben Lage, in der du selbst auch eben gesteckt hast." Rodriguez' aussage wurde im selben Moment von einem gedämpften Röcheln aus einem der Sitze unterstrichen. Sie blickte neidisch auf seine brennende Zigarette. „Kann ich eine abhaben?" „Fang bloß nicht damit an, Mädchen!", sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Na gut." Es gab ein scharfes knacken von einer Mischung aus Kunststoff und dünnen Metall, die durch Gewalteinwirkung zerbrach, gemischt mit einer Schimpftirade erster Güte, aus dem Inhalt des Sessels. Einer der Sitze der Brücke löste sich vom Boden, riss in zwei Teile und Vince kämpfte sich frei. „Erschießen ist noch viel zu gut für die Leute, die sowas konzipieren!",grummelte Vince, während er in Richtung der anderen beiden schwebte. Von Seans Sitz hörte man wie sich ein Messer durch die Gelschicht des Seesels arbeitete und von Tinxs Seite hörte es sich so an, als würde der Sessel von seinem inneren heraus an bestimmten stellen fachmännisch demontiert werden und Haverson gab kein Geräusch von kam zum Vorschein, Tinx kurz danach. Beide bewegten sich erfahren im Gravitationslosen Raum zu den anderen beiden hin. „Ich habs gehört", sagte Sean. Tinx nickte. „Eigentlich sollten die Nanobots die selbstreparatur anfangen." „Müssten sie, hätten sie, Tactical Commander Sherman nicht festgelegt, dass man ihre Autorisierung oder die des Captains für diese Dinger braucht." „Dann schwatz nicht lange rum und mach hinne!", entfuhr es Tinx. „Wird gemacht." „Wie sieht es mit dem Allianzschiff aus?" „Es ist immernoch da, allerdings kritisch beschädigt." „Dann will ich, dass du die Waffen lädst und es ein- für allemal wegpustest!" „Die Bordwaffen sind defekt." Sean verzog das Gesicht. „Haben wir andere Optionen?" „Allerdings.", sagte Abyss. „Nur diese sind unkonventionell." „Sag schon!" „Sie hatten dieses System ja neben seiner Befestigung hauptsächlich wegen seiner Forschungsbasis in dem Asteroidengürtel ausgewählt, dass bis jetzt nicht unter Feuer genommen wurde, liege ich da falsch?" „Nein, weiter!" „Die Triebwerke und Reaktoren des Allianzschiffes sind noch funktionstüchtig, also könnte man es mit den entsprechenden Steuerungssubroutinen in eine Bombe verwandeln und mit der Basis kollidieren lassen." „Werden wir nicht dann auch noch Schaden nehmen?" „Negativ, dank ihrer kleinen „Auszeit" und der Tatsache dass die Scanner intakt geblieben sind, konnte ich das Schiff eingehend scannen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur den Asteroiden bei lokaler Detonation zerstören wird." „Und was ist daran unkonventionell?" „Dazu komme ich noch. Ich habe bereits versucht auf die Computersysteme des Schiffes zugriff zu erhalten, musste jedoch feststellen, dass was nicht zerstört wurde sämtlichen Kommunikationsnetzen abgetrennt wurde." „Also bleibt nur ein lokaler Zugriff auf das Zentrum des Versorgungsnetzes." „Richtig." „Also müssen wir dort hinüber und uns durch das Schiff schlagen?" „Eine andere Option bleibt ihnen nicht, es sei denn, sie möchten die Basis mit den Jägern und Korvetten binnen der nächsten drei Tage zerstören, unter Zeit- und Energieaufwand. Dasselbe gilt für das Schiff." „Schön, aber das ist absoluter Selbstmord!" „Können wir denn keine Nuklearwaffen verschießen?" „Nein.", fiel Tinx ein. „Die hat der EMP mit Sicherheit erwischt und den Zünder und die Steuerung erwischt. Die Dinger zu verschießen hat ähnlich viel sinn wie mit Steinen zu werfen. Abyss hat Recht." „Aber es ist trotzdem Selbstmord!" „Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung nicht." „Großartig, aber wie sollen wir an das Zeug rankommen wenn wir nicht einmal Schwerkraft haben? Und wahrscheinlich hat der EMP dass dann noch erwischt." „Abyss? Priorität auf die Reparatur des Gravitationssystems setzen!" „Erledigt. Zeit bis zur Fertigstellung 4 Minuten 39 Sekunden." „Dann zweige mir 2% der verfügbaren Assembler auf meinen Equipment Pod ab und gib mir die Scanndaten des Feindschiffes!" „Wird erledigt."Ohne Wahnung setzte die Schwerkraft wieder ein und jeder Vertreter der Besatzung fiel zu Boden. Eine Fluchtirade fing an, und die Besatzung der Abyss teilte sich auf um nach intakter Ausrüstung zu Suchen, Tinx ging in den Maschinenraum und Sean blieb auf der Brücke.

Arkhallaree entspannte sich einen Moment lang. Er musste nachdenken. Sie waren hier allein, gefangen durch seinen eignen Übermut: er hatte den Befehl erteilt nach der Unantastbare Transzendenz keine Schiffe mehr nachzuschicken, das Kommunikationssystem war vollkommen zerstört, das Schiff hatte weder Schilde noch Waffen und der Antrieb flog bei mehr als 8% in Stücke. „Und die Slipspacematrix?" Der leitende Ingeneur blickte ihn an. „Deren Haupteinstellung ist durch den Elektromagnetischen Puls der Menschlichen Nuklearwaffe und deren Strahlung volllkommen vernichtet worden. Theoretisch funktioniert das Ding immernoch, allerdings werden wir, wenn wir den Sprungbefehl geben keine Chance haben den Sprung zu lenken. So wie es im Moment aussieht werden wir mit dem massereichsten Objekt der nächsten 100 Lichtjahre kollidieren. Nebenbei ist es unsicher, wie die Matrix reagiert, wenn wir die notwendige Menge an Energie hineinleiten. Exzellenz, was sind eure Befehle?" „Versuchen sie ein Kommunikationsystem zum Laufen zu bringen! Und reaparieren sie den Antrieb!" „Weitere Instruktionen?" „Keine an sie direkt aber sammeln sie alle Leute, die intakte Druckrüstungen haben. Wir müssen an Versorgungsgüter herankommen: Lebensmittel, Wasser, nach Möglichkeit auch Waffen, Munition und Batterien." „Wird erledigt, Exzellenz."

Es gab einen heftigen Ruck und plötzlich waren die Sterne wieder zu sehen. Paladin hechtete zum Kommunikationsterminal. Ein Kanal zu Crushhead wurde aufgebaut und als er sich öffnete, wuchs Paladins Unwohlsein. „Warum stoppen wir hier? Wir sind noch nicht im solaren System!" „Wir haben die taktische Nachricht erhalten, dass die Allianz einen Sektor weiter Schiffe zusammenzieht und nicht mit einem Angriff rechnet." „Du meinst, wir sollen mit unserer Vereinigten Flotte den ahnungslosen Allianzlern in die Flanke fallen und dann weiter zur Erde ziehen?" „Du hast es erfasst." „Das ist Wahnsinn! Je nachdem wie viele Schiffe die sammeln, können wir sie entweder mit links erledigen oder Schäden anrichten und dann ins Graß beißen!" „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, aber solange die Gefahr besteht, dass die Erde von einer absoluten Übermacht angegriffen wird und die Operation BLACK DIAMOND noch keine Wirkung zeigt müssen wir der Allianz an jeder Front die Stirn bieten und sei es auch nur um Zeit zu schinden. Überleg einmal: eine Stunde reicht aus um ein Minenfeld zu legen, zwei um Nuklearwaffen in Stellung zu bringen, drei um eine Flotte in Verteidigungsposition zu bringen, sechs um ein beschädigtes Schiff gefechtsbereit zu machen, zwölf um Verteidigungsplattformen in den Orbit zu schießen, Achtzehn um zivile Schiffe aufzurüsten und achtundvierzig um Schiffe aus anderen Systemen zusammenzuziehen." „Du meinst wir sollen Guerilliakampf auf Zeit spielen?" „Allerdings! Das ist was wir am besten können!" „Aber keine Schlacht dauert achtundvierzig Stunden!" „Da hast du allerdings Recht, aber wenn wir genug Schäden anrichten werden die Allianzler die doppelte Zeit brauchen um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen!" „Also gut." „Dann bleibt als Angriffsgruppen zusammen und nehmt die von mir und Rafterran markierten Ziele ins Visier. Macht euch jetzt kampfbereit!" „Wird erledigt." Crushheads Gesicht erlosch vom Bildschirm und Paladin straffte sich. Dann gab er taktischen Alarm.

„Das sind alle Raumanzüge, die ich auftreiben konnte." Vince zeigte auf ein Dutzend von Raumanzügen wie Techniker sie nutzten – ungepanzert und zu langsam für ein Gefecht. „Haben wir wirklich keine Gefechtsraumanzüge?" „Wenn wir welche hätten, lägen sie jetzt hier." „Scheiße." „Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Tinx." „Dann werde ich diese Dinger in Wandlermaterie auflösen lassen und Kampfraumanzüge bauen lassen." „Okay." „Pack mal mit an." Zusammen wuchteten sie den Stapel Raumanzüge vor den Creation Pod, öffneten die Luke und warfen sie hinein. Durch die hohe Konzentration an Nanomaschinen wurde jegliche Materie, die nicht grade organischen Ursprunges war in ihre Einzelteile aufgespalten und zur Weiterverarbeitung bereitgestellt und so lösten sie sich binnen von Sekunden auf, bis nur noch der dichte silberne Nebel im Pod geblieben war. „Was meinst du, Vince, wie sollte die optimale Panzerung aussehen?" „Auf jeden Fall stärkere Schilde als wir sie bis jetzt benutzt haben. Und eine Energie- und Plasmaresistente Panzerung." „Eigener Mini-Reaktor?" „Gute Idee! Ein starker Antrieb fehlt auch noch." „Ich glaube ich sollte auch ein bisschen Nanomaterie einpacken, die dafür sorgt, dass man in dem Fall, dass man im Raum treibt nicht an der Kälte oder Sauerstoff- und Wassermangel stirbt." „Und wenn du grade dabei bist, ein Nährlösungs- Injektor muss dann auch noch da rein." „Gute Idee, und eine eigenzuschießbare Dosis an Cherobin." „Auch nicht schlecht." „Zieloptik, Kommunikationssysteme, Biosensoren und ich glaube wir sollten hydraulische Verstärker wie in den Exoskeletten nutzen!" „Auch eine geile Idee." „Soviel zur Panzerung, es wird noch ein Weilchen dauern, bis die repliziert ist. Ich glaube so lange sollten wir Waffen bauen." „Und wofür?" „Spezialisierte Waffen für den Kampf im Vakuum und in Atmosphäre." „Du meinst als Vakuumwaffen Waffen, die feindlichen Schilde ignorieren und die Panzerung durchdringen?" „Sowas in der Art wäre nicht schlecht." „Und die Optimierten Waffen von letztem Mal in der anderen Kategorie?" „So können wir das machen." „Wie wäre es mit anderer Ausrüstung, die wir noch zusammenbasteln können?" Tinx' Finger tanzten symbolisch durch die Luft. „Dann sollten wir uns mal was einfallen lassen!"

Kapitel 27 Teil 6

ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT

Omicron Ursae System

Necessary Evil

Jetzt

Sean lies zum zehnten Mal das Diagnoseprogramm für die Panzerung laufen. Wieder nichts. Alle Systeme liefen perfekt. Routinemäßig klopte er seinen Körper ab, wobei ihm etwas gegen die rechte Niere drückte. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er seine Jacke nicht ausgezogen hatte, bevor er sich von Tinx in die Panzerung hatte einsperren lassen. Irgendetwas in der rechten Tasche war da noch, er konnte nur nicht erfühlen was. Es war egal. „Alle Mann da?" Sean blickte die Bank innerhalb des modifizierten Longsword entlang: Haverson, Johannesen, Vince, Tinx, Shoromee, Tyormee, Walker und Zwei seiner Marines, allesamt in die Sperrigen aber dynamischen Rüstungen gehüllt, die Tinx zusammengezaubert hatte, behangen mit Waffen die speziell auf jeden einzelnen zugeschnitten und mit intelligenter Munition und Munitionsreplikatoren bestückt waren. „Ja, wir sind vollzählig." „Dann wollen wir mal." Sean spürte nur, wie die Schleuse zum Cockpit druckversiegelt wurde und wie sich sein Magen hob. Rodriguez hatte das Schwerkraftsystem ausgeschaltet um mehr Geschwindigkeit erreichen zu können. Kollektiv und ohne Befehl legte die Truppe ihre Helme an und lies die Selbstdiagnose der Rüstung einige Male nacheinander laufen. Alles schien okay. Sie lehnten sich zurück und schienen sich zu entspannen, doch in ihren Helmen beteten sie stumm.

Rodriguez flog getarnt doch schnell genug. Sein Ziel war direkt vor Augen, dennoch würde es ein Weilchen dauern. Er zog an dem Rest seiner Zigarre und drückte sie danach aus. Dann wandte er sich an Yee. „Schon einen Abladepunkt gefunden?" „Zwischen den Decks in der hinteren Mittelsektion des Schiffes, zum Reaktor hin." „Akzeptabel." „Dann würde ich sagen, gib mal die Volle Triebwerksleistung!"

Arkhallaree blickte die magere Ausbeute die die Suchteams gemacht hatten an. „Das ist alles?" „Leider ja, Exzellenz, das Waffenlager und das Versorgungsdepot wurden vollkommen vernichtet.", sagte der Anfüherer des ersten Teams. „Das Drohnensystem wurde ebenso heimgesucht, Exzellenz. Wir sind vollkommen isoliert.", sagte der andere Anführer. „Was sagt der Reaktor?" „Stabil.", kam die Antwort des Ingeneurs, „Ebenso haben wir einen noch nicht zerstörten Plasmageschützturm entdeckt." „Wie sieht es mit dem Hangar aus?" „Vernichtet." Arkhallaree langte nach einem der Plasmagewehre. Und hielt es hoch." „Wunderbar, dann fliegen sie uns binnen der nächsten dreißig Zyklen an dieses Schiff heran und zwar nah genug, dass wir diese Dinger hier feuern können!"

„Wir müssen euch hier auswerfen, näher kommen wir mit der Evil nicht heran." „Gut, halten sie Stellung bis wir ein Signal absetzen!" Die Heckklappe der Necessary Evil öffnete sich und entlies das Team in die Schwärze des Alls. „Einstiegspunkt ist markiert!" Die Gruppe verteilte sich im All, checkte ihre Waffen und zündete dann die Triebwerke, die in die Rüstungen integriert waren. Direkt vor ihnen erhob sich ein Anblick der mit „Atemberaubend" und „Furchteinflößend" ebenso gut zu beschreiben war wie mit „Trügerisch inaktiv" und „Omengleich still". Die Flanke des Schiffes war aufgerissen und man sah ins Innere der Decks, aus denen Leichen, und Reste von selbigen, geschmolzenes und direkt nach der Schmelze erstarrtes Metall, Verstrebungen und Zerrissenes Innenleben des Schiffs im allgemeinen ihnen einen Gespenstischen Blick entgegen warfen. Je näher sie in diesen ewig scheinenden, stummen Zehn Minuten dem Punkt kamen, desto mehr Details wurden aus dem Gesamtbild Sichtbar und desto mehr des ehemals Inneren schwebte ihnen entgegen. Den grausigsten Anblick bot die Leiche eines Allianzlers, vielleicht eines Sangheili, die Hautlos ihnen entgegentrieb, durch den Augenblick der Explosion gehäutet und dessen Körperflüssigkeiten wenn sie nicht – wie seine Augen – verbrannt waren in der Kälte des Raumes auskristallisiert waren und sich nun wie eine Aura um ihn kreisten und das Licht der fernen Sterne auf eine derart morbid schöne Weise reflektierten, dass Vince ernsthaft daran dachte, seinen Dienst zu Quittieren, weil er sich für den Tod des Kriegers, dessen Reste nun dieses wunderschöne und gleichzeitig widerwärtige Kunstwerk boten, verantwortlich fühlte. Er schüttelte es ab und erreichte die intakte Schleuse am hinteren Ende des Kraters im Schiff als erster. Dann versammelte sich das Team und legte einen Sprengsatz. Es gab kein Geräusch, als die Druckschleuse ins innere des Schiffes getrieben wurde und nur einen entfernten Hall in der restlichen Atmosphäre, als die in selbiger lebenden Allianzler von speziell konzipierten Waffen durchlöchert wurden, bevor die ins Vakuum flüchtenden Gase ihre Leichen mit sich Rissen. Handzeichen dominierten und binnen weniger Sekunden standen sie vor dem nächsten Schott...

Ein Alarmsignal ertönte. „Was ist das?", fuhr Arkhallaree herum. „Das ist der Atmosphären- Alarm, Exzellenz! Wir verlieren an einer Stelle konstant Atmosphäre im kritischen Maße." „Sofort bewaffnen!" Arkhallaree hatte schnell erkannt was passiert war. Wenn dieser Alarmton während der Detonation nicht genutzt worden war, dann musste – wem auch immer dieses Schiff gehörte – eine der Versorgungsleitungen beschädigt haben. „Komplettiert eure Rüstungen und nehmt alle intakten Waffen und alles was ihr noch als Waffe verwenden könnt!" Arkhallaree langte nach zwei Plasmagewehren und legte sein Partikelschwert in den Gürtel. Die restlichen Überlebenden griffen nach allem möglichen, dass herumlag und sich als Waffe missbrauchen lies.

„Dieses Terminal hat sich auch in den Arsch verabschiedet." „Also müssen wir in den Reaktorraum." „Also los." Das Team ging durch verlassene und luftleere Korridore bis zum nächsten Schott. „Verrammelt.", sagte Haverson. Shoromee warf sich wuchtig und mit allem was die Rüstung an Gewicht zu bieten hatte gegen das Schott, doch nichts passierte. „Was nun?" Walker trat vor, hängte sein Gewehr an den Gürtel, holte mit der Rechten aus und schlug zu. Seine geballte Faust durchdrang das Schott an einer Stelle und steckte fest. Der Schild seiner Rüstung flammte auf und Walker versuchte die Hand zurückzuziehen.

Es rumpelte gegen das Schott zum atmosphärensicheren Bereich und wenige Sekunden später schoss eine gepanzerte Hand hindurch und steckte fest. Die Soldaten reagierten sofort. Ein Sangheili, der mit nichts außer einer Metallverstrebung bewaffnet war, holte aus und schlug heftig auf die Hand ein. Die Unggoy, deren Waffen sich ebenfalls auf Werkzeuge und Trümmerstücke reduzierten taten dasselbe. Dann verschwand der Schild um die Hand und die Schläge schlugen Schrammen in die Panzerung. Dann verschwand die Hand. Siegessicher kamen die mit Feuerwaffen bestückten Männer und schossen durch die Öffnung, ohne etwas sehen zu können.

„Die stehen direkt dahinter. Einzeln haben wir da keine Chance." „Sollten wir einen Sprengsatz legen?" „Hab ‚ne viel bessere Idee." Haverson trat vor, nahm seine Plasmapistolen aus der Tasche und seine neuen Messer ebenso. Einen Handgriff später trug er zwei Plasmaklingen in der Hand. „Bitte zurücktreten!"

Raketen hämmerten auf das ein, was von der Schildlosen Fregatte nach dem Einschlag eines Voltreffers mit der PPK der Knuckleduster übrig geblieben war und entfachten ein Feuerwerk grausiger Schönheit. Die Taktik, die Rafterran und Crushhead zusammen ausgebrütetet hatten war genial: man schickte einen kleinen Jägerverband auf die weit verteilte, lagernde Flotte los und lies ihn bei maximaler Geschwindigkeit auf das Ziel, ein beliebiges Großschiff der Allianz feuern, brachte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen die Jäger und das Ziel, zog sich vorsichtig, das Schiff nach Achtern ins innere des Staubfeldes zurück und lockte die Schiffe einzeln in den Hinterhalt in dem die großen Schiffe der Flotte warteten. Durch die Staubwolke, die durch ihre Dichte die Kommunikation zwischen den Allianzlern extrem erschwerte ging die Taktik auf und die Fregatte war bereits Ziel Nummer acht in dieser Schlacht. „Team Beta hier, uns klebt ein Zerstörer am Arsch, macht euch feuerbereit! Sind in drei Minuten bei euch!" Crushhead reagierte gelassen. „Wird erledigt." Dann wurde die Leitung zwischen den Großschiffen geöffnet. „Gentlemen, wir brauchen ein ökonomisches Wirkungsfeuer für die artgerechte Entsorgung eines Allianzzerstörers in drei Minuten. Wenn es ihnen keine Umstände macht..." „Keinerlei.", sagte der alte Admiral mit einem gemeinen grinsen. „Ein weiteres Mal für uns ungefährliche Pyroeffekte der Herr."

Für einen Augenblick lang hasste Tinx sich selbst. Er und Vince rissen in Zeichensprache Witze über Haversons plötzlichen Aktionswillen, denn Vince war der einzige, der wusste, dass Tinx die Ausschüttung des Killercocktails aus Adrenalin, Cherobin und anderen Agressionshormonen bei Haversons Rüstung fernsteuern konnte. Das Widerlichste an der ganzen Situation war, dass jeder Allianzler, dessen Rüstung genug beschädigt war mehr oder weniger aus seiner Panzerung herausgerissen wurde, als das Vakuum sich plötzlich Platz im Inneren verschaffen konnte. Dann wahr es ruhig. Keiner aus dem Team feuerte mehr, dennoch waren die Gewehre am Anschlag. „Bewegungsmelder ist sauber, wir sind sicher hier." Augenblicklich wurde gegen die Magazine der HV-Gewehre geschnippt, die Tinx gebaut hatte und die Reproduktion von Explosivbolzen fortgesetzt. Tinx hatte die Idee seiner Pistole in Gewehrformat gebracht und mit einem einschlagszünder versehen. Die Geschosse die die unhandlichen Gewehre verschossen waren so konzipiert, dass sie mit der Wucht eines S2- Gewehres feuerten, durch ihre Dynamik und durschlagskraft Rüstungen durchschlugen und im Körper des Feindes explodierten. Selbst ein Scheusal – wobei Tinx lieber das Allianzwort Jiralhanae benutzte – würde maximal vier Schuss aushalten, bevor es zusammensackte. Und diese Anzahl von Geschossen war bei voreingestelltem Dreischussfeuer nicht einmal ein Problem.

Sie schritten durch das zerstörte Schott und erwarteten weitere Attacken. Shoromee ging vor. Er hatte sich mit der Architektur des Schiffes vertraut gemacht und gab Haverson nur dann und wann bescheid, wenn es ein Hindernis im Weg gab. Jeder im Team hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die überlebenden Allianzler sich wesentlich dichter formierten nur um einen effektiven Widerstand auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Verteidigt den Reaktor um jeden Preis! Sichert die Druckschleuse am Eingang mit eurem Leben und stellt sicher, dass sie es nicht auch noch vernichten!" Keiner wagte es sich Arkhallaree zu widersprechen. „Bedient euch an den zerbombten Stellen mit Schlagwaffen! Wenn ihr das Glück habt, dass eure reguläre Bewaffnung noch intakt ist, dann nehmt es mit in die Schlacht! Die Sangheili rüsten sich mit den Schusswaffen, die hier herumliegen!" Die fünfunsiebzig Soldaten der niederen Rassen nickten. Sie packten Stangenverstrebungen und scharfkantige Abdeckungsteile und gingen in Position. „Wenn ihr auf sie stoßt, meldet euch direkt, wir werden sie einkreisen und von allen Seiten zuschlagen!" Die Wesen nickten zögerlich. „Jeder, der einen von ihnen umbringt wird als Held gefeiert! Macht euch bereit!" Die Niederen Soldaten bildeten Gruppen, zu denen dann bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Sangheili traten. „Macht keine Gefangenen!" Und sie gingen in Richtung Druckschleuse während Arkhallaree dafür fieberte, dass sie die Kreaturen besiegten.

Kapitel 27 Teil 7

ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT

Auf dem Festungschiff der Allianz

Omicron Ursae System

Jetzt

Sean zog sich eine halbe Sekunde zu langsam hinter die Ecke zurück und kassierte eine Menge feindliches Feuer. Sein Schild sackte um 53% ab. „Scheiße, das sind einfach zu viele!", sagte er über Funk. „Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir gleich eingekesselt.", meinte Tinx. „Also Schutzkreis Bilden! Vince, du nimmst die deine HAMMERHEAD und jagst sie ihnen in den Gang!" Sean dankte Tinx innerlich, dass dieser an schweres Gerät in seinen Waffen gedacht hatte. So trug jeder von ihnen noch eine HAMMERHEAD- Rakete samt Werfer bei sich, die normalerweise zum Abfangen von anfliegenden Bombern und Jägern verwendet wurden. Die Sprengkraft dieser Dinger war so groß, wie die von 4 JACKHAMMER- Geschossen und somit auch für diese Mission interessant. „Gut, dann gebt mir Feuerschutz." „Auf Drei, Johannesen, du deckst den Gang in unserem Rücken!" „Gebongt." Gewehre wurden in Anschlag gebracht und Vince justierte die Abschussvorrichtung der HAMMERHEAD. „Bereit?" Alle nickten. „Eins. Zwei. DREI!" Blitzschnell schossen sie um die Ecke und gaben ein Konzentriertes Feuer von Zwei Sekunden Länge ab, dass die Menge der anrückenden Soldaten nicht verringerte, jedoch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Team lenkte, während Vince in Stellung ging und in alles Seelenruhe abdrückte, worauf die HAMMERHEAD auf einem Feuerschweif ihrem Ziel entegegen schoss. „DECKUNG!" Kollektiv sprang man in dem Sekundenbruchteil, der ihnen noch geblieben war zurück in den Eckgang, den sie grade eingenommen hatten. Dann hämmerte eine Erschütterung durch das Schiff und zwang sie in die Knie. „Problem gelöst." „Aber wir bekommen noch mehr.", sagte Shoromee, „Ganz gewiss!"

Sie rannten weiter, den Seitengang entlang zur nächsten Abzweigung, doch kurz bevor sie diese erreichten, leuchtete die Schottür auf und ein Dutzend Allianzler trat hindurch, darunter zwei Hunter und ein Jiralhanhae. „Krallt euch das Scheusal!" Ein Befehl, gejagt von einem Dutzend durchgezogener Abzüge, wurde das Vieh durchlöchert und durch die dutzenden einzelnen kleinen Explosionen in einen Haufen Fleischbatzen verwandelt. Doch eine Granate aus seinem Geschütz war das Scheusal noch losgeworden. Walker wurde getroffen, sein Schild brach zusammen, doch seine Rüstung bekam nur ein paar Kratzer ab. Die Allgemeine Konzentration auf das Schusal hatte den Huntern eine Feuerchance gegeben, die sie nutzten. Das eine Geschoss traf in die Mitte zwischen Tinx und Vince, ohne viel mehr Schaden anzurichten als ihnen 10% ihrer Schildenergie zu stehlen. Das Zweite traf Haverson in die Brust, fraß seinen Schild aus und wurde an der Panzerung gestreut ohne Schaden anzurichten. Haverson ignorierte das, denn er hatte sich diesmal aus eigenem Willen den Kriegscocktail in die Ader gejagt und seine Plasmaklingen gezückt. Der Eine Hunter stürzte ihm entgegen, den Schild als Nahkampfwaffe gesenkt um zuzuschlagen, doch als der eigentliche Schlag stattfinden sollte, fiel der Arm des Hunters, Samt Panzerung einfach zu Boden, vom Leib abgetrennt durch Haversons hoch fokussiertes Plasmaschwert. Sein anderes Schwert fuhr dem Hunter mit Wucht durch die Eingeweide und lies ihn als zerfallendes Bündel von Würmern zusammenstürzen. Den anderen Hunter trafen hochgeschwindigkeitsgeschoss e in die Abstrahlmündung seines Geschützes. Die folgende Explosion und das dadurch entfesselte Plasma verschlang den Hunter. Der Rest der Gruppe war nicht der Rede wert. „Immer gradeaus!", gab Shoromee über Funk zu verstehen, „Wenn wir uns beeilen kommen wir bis zum Maschienenraum durch, bevor die sich neu gruppieren können!" Und sie sprinteten weiter, Shoromee vorweg. Im Laufen hing dieser sein Gewehr über die Schulter und zog zwei HV- Maschinenpistolen heraus, beide mit Titan-Vanadiumklingen besetzt, handlich und feuerstark. Die eingebauten Exo-Hydraulikverstärker machten das Team so schnell, dass es mit Shoromee mühelos Schritt halten konnte. „Die Maschinenraumtür ist direkt voraus!", sagte Shoromee und deutete auf eine verrammelte Tür, vor der zwei schwarz gepanzerte Sangheili standen und nun ihre Waffen hoben. Doch sie kamen nur dazu einen einzigen Schuss auf Shoromee abzufeuern, denn dieser Schoss ihnen ein Trommelfeuer an winzigen, extrem schnellen Explosivgeschossen entgegen, dass beide nach hinten umwarf und zusammenbrechen lies. Shoromee stoppte vor der Tür nicht, sondern beschleunigte. Dann, zwei Meter vor der Tür sprang er ab. Das Gewicht, das sich durch die Rüstung nicht grade verringert hatte, seine Geschwindigkeit und die Wucht, mit der er abgesprungen war lies ihn mit den Hufen voran durch die Tür schießen und diese dabei aus den Angeln reißen. Shoromee zeigte das Verhalten, dass Haverson im Kampf mit mehreren Gegnern gezeigt hatte, wenn er zwei Waffen trug: Er feuerte mit jeder Waffe autonom auf unterschiedliche Ziele. Und dabei wich er geschickt aus, ohne einen Schuss aus den Zahlreichen Waffen abzubekommen, die im korvettengroßen Reaktorraum des Schiffes auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Das Restliche Team tat den anderen Teil, pirschte sich in den Raum und pflückte sich - während Shoromee, Haverson, Tinx und Tyormee die Lockvögel spielten und die Ziele in ihrer Reichweite erwischten – die anderen Ziele, die gefährlich werden konnten, jedoch für die vier nich zugänglich waren. „Tinx! Sieh zu, dass du eine intakte konsole erwischst, den Chip einlegst und den folgenden Prozess überwachst!" „Roger!" Tinx trennte sich von der Gruppe und rannte in eine gut gedeckte Ecke des gewaltigen Raumes. Nun zogen die Allianzler ihre Truppen zusammen, da sie ihre Verwirrung überwanden. „Jeder krallt sich nacheinander einen der Gänge, durch die die hier hereinkommen und jagt ‚ne HAMMERHEAD rein!", brüllte Sean, während er mit einzelnen, aber zahlreichen und gezielten Schüssen Grunts ausschaltete. Johannesen machte den Anfang und jagte einen der Hauptgänge vernichtete. Die drei Lockvögel jagten – jeder mit seinem eignen, aberwitzigen Tanz aus effektivem Zielen auf eine Masse and Zielen und Ausweichen von ebensovielen Geschossen beschäftigt, dennoch erwischten sie weitere Ziele. „Wie weit, Tinx?" „17%!" Seans nächster tödlicher Schuss erledigte einen Hunter über ihnen, doch das unbarmherzige Trommelfeuer hämmerte weiter ihnen engegen...

Arkhallaree packte seine beiden Partikelschwerter und schwang sich von der Gallerie, einem der aberwitzig tanzenden Gepanzerten engegen. Er kam auf, rollte sich ab, holte mit beiden Händen zu einem wuchtigen Kreuzhieb aus und stürmte los. Das Ziel sah ihn, hängte sein Gewehr über seine Schulter und zog zwei seltsame Objekte heraus, die Arkhallaree nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Der Sangheili sprang ab, schlug zu... und blieb mit seiner Attacke hängen. Unmöglich! Nichts konnte ein Partikelschwert aufhalten, außer... Die beiden Objekte des gepanzerten waren in eine starke Aura aus konzentriertem Plasma gehüllt und hatten seine Schwerter gestoppt. Ein Augenblick des Stillstandes. Dann wurde auf brutale Weise gekämpft. Zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten flimmerte die Luft von elektrischen Entladungen, jedes Mal, wenn sich die Waffen trafen. Beide waren schnell. Eine Pattsituation entstand in jeder Sekunde aufs Neue, da beide ihrer gemeinsten Manöver ausführten und dennoch vom jeweils Anderen gestoppt wurden. Ein Gegner, der ihm, Arkhallaree würdig war!

„Tinx?" „36%" „Ab 50% ist es nicht mehr aufzuhalten! Sobald das Ding 50 erreicht, hauen wir hier ab!" „Wunderbar!" Sean Schoss einem weiteren Allianzler in den Kopf, ging in Deckung, als Vince mithilfe der Rüstung eine Granate auf die höchste Gallerie schleuderte. Die Reste der Gallerie sausten wenig später dem Boden entgegen. „Vince, mach das Abschiedsgeschenk bereit! Nur Rauchgranaten und Flashbangs!" „Bestätigt."

Haverson duckte sich weg und gab dem Sangheili einen weiteren, heftigen Hieb auf Brusthöhe, den dieser sauber abfing. „50%!", sagte Tinx über Funk. „Erst die Schützen zurückziehen, dann die Lockvögel!" Haverson blockte ein Dutzend wahnsinnig schneller Angriffe des Sangheili, der durch Aggression die Oberhand zu gewinnen versuchte. „Wir sind draußen!", kam dann Seans Funkspruch. „Seht zu, dass ihr aus der Halle kommt und gebt Vince dann bescheid!" Was hatte Shoromee, noch über verletzliche Stellen bei Sangheili gesagt? Die unteren Mandiblen! Haverson lies sein rechtes Messer fallen und seine Faust zuschießen. Der Sangheili zuckte zurück und Haverson rannte, sah neben sich Tyormee, Shoromee und Tinx, sah sie alle die Tür ansteuern und folgte ihnen. Dann waren sie durch. „ZÜNDEN!" Durch die zerstörte Tür sahen sie einen flammend hellen Blitz und eine Rauchwolke von innen kommen. „Werft eure Gewehre ab, nehmt eure Handfeuerwaffen und folgt mir!", donnerte Shoromee und die Lockvögel folgten ihm. Eine Ecke weiter holten sie den Rest des Teams ein und sprinteten weiter. Was immer ihnen in den Weg kam wurde von ihnen mit winzigen Explosivkugeln durchlöchert. „Rodriguez, komm an den Punkt, an dem wir reingegangen sind!" „Roger, ich kann aber nur maximal bis auf 100 Meter ‚ran kommen, sonst reißt mich das Schiff auf seiner letzten Fahrt mit!"

Arkhallaree überwand den Blitz, hob seine Waffen und folgte der Leichenspur. Er war alleine, doch das machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Er würde dieses Bastarde bis in die Hölle und zurück jagen.

Das Bündnis-Team erreichte den Eingang. „Ab jetzt müssen wir in kleinen Teams, weiter!" „Dann gehen ich zuletzt!", sagte Sean. „Ich auch.", sagte Vince. „Wir geben euch Rückendeckung!" Jeder von beiden hob seine Pistole. Tinx und Johannesen waren die ersten. Sie stießen sich ins Vakuum ab und gaben Schub. „Überlastungsabfolge initialisiert!", sagte Abyss' Stimme in Seans Ohr. „Sehen sie zu, dass sie dort hinaus kommen, denn das wird richtig unangenehm! Die beiden Sangheili sprangen, danach Walker und einer seiner Mitsoldaten. In den gang kam der Sangheili geschossen, mit dem Haverson gerungen hatte, er sah die letzten vier, setzte zum Sprung an, wurde von einer weiteren Wolke von ausströmender Atmosphäre getragen und sprang schließlich. Haverson nahm sein verbliebenes Messer und Blockte den Sprung in der Luft ab. Haverson wurde ins All geschleudert, doch der Sangheili blieb hängen. Genau vor Seans Lauf. Er drückte ab und fühle in dem Moment, da er den Abzug betätigte einen große Befriedigung. Der Schuss hallte nach im Rest von atmosphäre der geblieben war. „Alles Okay, Haverson?" „Ja, ich bin Okay. Begebe mich zur Evil!" Die anderen beiden von Walkers Kameraden sprangen. Dann sprangen auch Sean und Vince. Doch anstatt nach dem Sprung den Antrieb zu zünden, fand das nicht statt. „SCHEIßE!", rief Vince verzweifelt über Funk, während er unkontrolliert auf das Schiff zurückfiel. „MEIN ANTRIEB ZÜNDET NICHT!" Sean reagierte blitzschnell und steuert auf den stürzenden Vince zu. Er erreichte ihn und packte seinen Arm. „HAB DICH!" Doch im selben Moment realisierte Sean, dass sie beide verloren waren: sie waren bereits im Schwerkraftsfeld des Asteroiden. Die Triebwerke des Anzugs mochten ausreichen um dem engegen zu wirken, doch nicht, wenn Vince keine Triebwerke hatte. „Ich lass dich nicht alleine verrecken!" Der Asteroid kam näher, Seine Zerfurchten Krater schienen Sean für eine Sekunde wie ein hässliches grinsen. Als würde der Tod sagen: „Schön gespielt, doch nicht gut genug." Er wollte zu Amy. Er wollte nicht hier sterben. Nicht beim Aufprall auf einen Asteroiden. Ich will einfach nur hier weg. „War schön mit dir, Vince." „Ich bereue nichts.", sagte Vince knapp. Dann bereiteten sie sich auf den Tod vor...

Doch sie waren nicht dazu bestimmt hier zu enden. Seans brennender Wunsch danach zu Amy zu kommen, erreichte auf dem Weg der Gehirnwellen schließlich das Objekt in seiner Jackentasche. Es war das zweite Artefakt der Blutsväter, das über den Nutzen des ersten vollkommen vergessen worden war. Das Artefakt, für das Raum keine Rolle spielte. Und es wurde aktiv. Einen Sekundenbruchteil wurde es schwarz vor den Augen von Sean und Vince. Dann fühlten sie sich für diesen Sekundenbruchteil extrem beschleunigt und zusammengepresst und als dieses Gefühl endete, landeten beide auf einem Metallrost und verloren das Bewusstsein. Das Rost war in ein Evakuierungsschiff montiert. In eines der Schiffe, das von Angel City geflohen war und einem neuen Planeten engegensteuerte. Der Krieg war bevor er entgültig enden würde für diese Beiden bereits vorbei.

Die Unantastbare Transzendenz hatte im Moment der Initalisierung der Überlastungsabfolge die Reaktoren auf ihr normales Maximum gepusht, was in dem Zustand in dem das Schiff war nicht lange durchzuhalten war. Die Fusionsbrennstoffbestände wurden in den Reaktor gepumpt und der Antrieb tat ein letztes Mal seinen Dienst indem er für wenige Sekunden auf 79% hochfuhr, das Schiff in den Gravitationsradius des Asteroiden brachte und dann den Geist aufgab. Von da an gab es kein Halten mehr, das Schiff stürzte brennend seinem Tod entgegen, schlug auf die Basis auf dem Asterodiden auf und wurde von der Leistung seiner eigenen Reaktoren vollkommen verschluckt. Doch einem einzigen Wesen war die Flucht von der Basis gelungen. Einem Wesen, dass das Schicksal des Krieges noch einmal entscheidend ändern würde...

Kapitel 28

Der nächste Schritt

„It's the calm before the storm, It's the quiet before the roar

It's the time when all will be decided, but nobody hears

the echoes on the wind..."

Ayreon, Internationales Progressive Rock/Metal Projekt, „The Sixth Extinction"

Datum Unbekannt

Omicron Ursae System

Heart of Abyss

Brücke

„Abyss, checke bitte noch einmal nach Lebenszeichen!" Die roten Augen der Schattengestalt von Abyss' Hologramm schienen einen Augenblick lang mit Widerstreben zu pulsieren. Dann verschwand das Widerstreben und Abyss' relativ stabiles und fein geschaffenes Hologramm wurde plötzlich von einer Masse roter und schwarzer Zahlen und mathematischen Symbolen ersetzt, die die Inkarnation der KI noch weiter dämonisierte. „Negativ. In diesem System gibt es nichts, außer uns. Und einer Hand voll Rettungskapseln, aber aus denen sind allesamt keine menschlichen Lebenszeichen zu empfangen." „Markiere sie und hol sie ein!" Tinx wandte sich der Crew zu, die die Brücke bevölkerte. „Haltung annehmen!" Allesamt nahmen sie Haltung an. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt um zweien unserer Waffenbrüder das letzte Geleit zu geben. Sean Redders und Jean Vince waren wertvolle Freunde und gute Soldaten, dem macht nicht einmal der Tod einen Abriss. Sie werden bei uns sein, in unseren Gedanken und in unseren Herzen. Sie werden uns bei unserer Aufgabe unterstützen. Nun ist es an uns dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die letzten beiden Marines sind, die in diesem Krieg fallen mussten. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist und wir endlich die Waffen niederlegen können werden wir ihnen ein Denkmal setzen." Es war eine unglaublich formlose Trauerfeierlichkeit, denn niemand hier war in der Lage ihnen etwas angemessenes als Trauerbekundung zu bieten. Es war nur ein temporärer Abschied, ein wegschieben um nicht darüber die Aufgabe zu verlieren. Eine Minute lang dauerte die Stille nach Tinx' Worten. „Rühren und Weitermachen!", befahl Tinx. Die Crew entspannte sich. Haverson stellte die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Wo sollen wir jetzt zuschlagen?" „Abyss, gib mir eine Taktische Karte des Allianzgebietes. Abyss' Hologramm verschwand und machte einer Sektorkarte Platz. „Abyss, Zoom vierhundert Prozent, Fokus unser Standort!" Das System und die Umliegenden Systeme kamen ins Bild, insgesamt sieben von der Allianz kontrollierte. „Da wir uns an der Grenze des Allianzgebietes befinden, würde ich sagen, dass die nächsten Gebiete hier keinen Sinn machen. Wir haben – zumindest kommt es mir so vor – alles was sie militärisch zu bieten hatten in diesem Bezirk bereits erledigt." „Also was nun?" „Wir müssen ein wenig zentraler, jedoch weiter weg von hier zuschlagen." „Und was genau?" „Garnichts davon.",schob Shoromee ein, „Alles was auf näher als diese Außensysteme ist, hat zwar keine Fusionsgeschütze, ist aber leichter und schneller erreichbar und hat mindestens die Doppelte Anzahl von Schiffen, wie wir sie hier bekämpft haben. Da sollte man sich nur mit einer kampfstarken Flotte...", doch Shoromee wurde unterbrochen, denn Abyss meldete die Ankunft einer neuen Nachricht. „Für wen?" „Einen Feldmeister Nori Shoromee." „Anzeigen!"

Von: Aristokrat Kono Shoromee

An: Feldmeister Nori Shoromee

/Dateianfang/

Nori, Ich habe gesehen, dass du mit den Menschen zusammenarbeitest. Es hat mich einen gewaltigen Aufwand gekostet dich zu suchen und eine Nachricht dort zu hinterlegen wo du sie finden kannst. Falls du diese Nachricht tatsächlich erhältst, bitte antworte so schnell du kannst.

/Dateiende/

„Keine Zeit verschwenden, Abyss! Sofort antworten!" „Womit?" „Ich bin hier, am Leben und wir haben den ersten Vorstoß geschafft. Des weiteren ist Kiro auf Halo gefallen. Sein Adjutant ist am Leben und bei uns. Wie ist die Situation? Bitte antworte ebenso schnell!" „Erledigt." Wenige Minuten später kam die Antwort.

/Dateianfang/

Ein sehr bedauerlicher Verlust, aber im Moment gibt es wichtigeres. Die Allianz steht kurz davor zu zerbrechen. Die Ketzerbewegung mag stark sein, doch sie braucht jemanden, an den sie glauben kann, jemanden der an der Front war und mit den Menschen gekämpft hat, mit anderen Worten, dich. Zusammen mit dieser Nachricht wirst du Koordinaten für ein Treffen erhalten. Nimm dir einen oder zwei Menschen mit, als Beweis und so viele Aufzeichnungen wie möglich mit.

/Dateiende/

„Und, Tactical Commander, habe ich ihre Erlaubnis?" Tinx nickte. „Gibt es hier zwei Freiwillige, die mit ihm gehen?" Yee und Rodriguez hoben die Hand. „Okay. Außerdem werden Tyormee und einige Unggoy mitgehen. Nehmen sie die Feather on the Wind, die zweite Korvette an Bord." Es wurde genickt. „Aber zurück zur taktischen Karte, Abyss?" Die Karte erschien wieder. „Fahren sie fort, Feldmeister!" Er deutete auf ein zentral in einem Asteroidengürtel liegendes System. „Leicht befestigt und die Staubwolke verhindert schnelle Kommunikation und von hier aus lassen sich Hinterhalte legen." „Wie weit entfernt?" „17 Stunden Slipspace." „Akzeptiert." „Abyss?" „Anwesend." „Lade eine Kopie von Koril in den Schiffscomputer der Feather on the Wind und füttere sie mit den notwendigen und angeforderten Daten. Mache das Schiff startbereit." „Wie lange noch, bis wir die Nanomaterie aus den Trümmern hier gesammelt haben und die Munitionsvorräte wieder voll sind?" „In etwa 4 Stunden 20 Minuten. Und bis die Korvette flugbereit ist?" „30 Minuten." „Wunderbar, dann alle mal an die Arbeit!"

Paladin war die ganze Situation von Anfang an suspekt gewesen, doch nun wusste er auch warum. Mit der Tarnkappe, die er der Fury of the Storm II durch das Reparatursystem hatte verpassen lassen, sammelte er Informationen über die Allianzschiffe in der Wolke und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Allianz einzelne Schiffe in den Schredder der Menschen geschickt hatte, nur um davon abzulenken, dass sie Teams zusammenzog um die Staubwolke zu stürmen. „Vollast zurück zu unserer Flotte!" Die Fury ritt auf zwei blauen Feuerschweifen ins Innere der Staubwolke zurück. „Erreichen die Rufreichweite." „Prioritätskanal an Crushhead öffnen!" Die Leitung wurde geöffnet. „Ja?" „Hier Paladin, die Allianz sammelt Schiffe an verschiedenen Stellen außerhalb der Wolke, sieht aus als wollten sie uns einkeilen!" „Scheiße!" „Sensordaten werden übertragen." „Sofort die Sensordaten auf den taktischen Projektor!", donnerte Crushhead. Er blickte einen Moment lang vom Aufnahmegerät weg. „Alle Truppen, sofort zurück in Formation und Kurs auf den markierten Punkt nehmen!" Die Flotte zog ihre Formation zusammen und flog in Richtung des schwächsten Sammelpunktes der Allianz. Wenige Minuten später stachen Hunderte Schiffe unterschiedlichster Art aus der Staubwolke hervor und schossen die drei Fregatten, zwei Zerstörer und den Träger der Allianz Schrottreif, die an dieser Position gewartet hatten. „Formation halten und der Knuckleduster folgen!", donnerte Crushhead auf allen Kanälen, als as die Knuckleduster eine rasante Kurve bei voller Geschwindigkeit machte und auf den nächsten Sammelpunkt Kurs nahm, wobei man sich in der Staubwolke hielt. Auch an diesem Punkt wurde den Allianzlern das Überraschungsmoment zum schnellen Verhängnis. Angesichts der Übermacht blieb den Schiffen hier nicht einmal Zeit Ziele anzuvisieren. Als nach wenigen Sekunden nur noch sieben brennende Wracks übrig geblieben waren, wurde wieder in die Staubwolke abgetaucht. „Jetzt kommt der kritische Punkt, wir errichen die stärkste Sammlung!" ,sagte Crushhead. „Waffen geladen halten und sorgfältig zielen!" Die Flotte tauchte aus der Wolke auf und sah sich zwei Kreuzern, zwei Trägern, und einem halben Dutzend Fregatten gegenüber. Das würde nicht so schnell gehen. „Feuer auf die Großschiffe konzentrieren!" Der sonnenhell leuchtende Strahl der PPK verschlang die Schilde des einen Kreuzers, der daraufhin von konventionellen Geschossen, Raketen und Bomben abgewrackt wurde. Der eine Träger wurde von der überschweren MBK der Justicia's Will aufgerissen wie ein Stück aluminiumfolie, der zweite von einer Salve kleinerer MBKs durchlöchert und die Fregatten von den ebenso zahl- wie variationsreichen Geschützen der mittelgroßen Schiffe in Stücke geschossen. Einzig und allein der Kreuzer überlebte und zerschmolz zwei Fregatten der menschlichen Flotte mit Impulslasern, verschlang den Schild der Defiance mit seinem Energieprojektor und jagte ein Plasmatorpedo in eine überdurchschnittlich gut gepanzerte Stelle der Knuckleduster. Crushhead, durch den Einschlag von den Füßen gerissen kam wieder auf die Beine. „Sofort die Einschlagsstelle abriegeln und die Atmosphäre ablassen!" Der Kreuzer wurde direkt danach von einem Hagel aus Automatikkanonengeschossen, Raketen und Bomben dauerbombardiert und zerhackt. Die Flotte zog sich wieder zusammen, doch bevor wieder beschleunigt wurde, blitzte es dutzende Male und die Allianzschiffe aller Sammelpunkte erschienen und keilten die Flotte ein. Die dreißig Sekunden, die ein Allianzschiff nach dem Sprung ohne Energie war, wurden genutzt um Sechs Schiffe ins nichtsein zu befördern. Dann sammelte die Allianzflotte wieder Energie.

Kapitel 28 Teil 2

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Omicron Ursae System

Heart of Abyss

Brücke

Jetzt

Tinx sah dem springenden Schiff mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher. „Alle Mann auf standby bleiben. Abyss?" „Ich bin hier." „Kümmer' dich darum, dass wir wenn die Nanomaterie vollständig geladen ist der Sprung ausgeführt wird." „Roger." „Wie sieht es mit den Rettungskapseln aus?" „Die erste wurde bereits geöffnet, die Leichen entnommen und in Operationssaal beta 3 gebracht. Ich dachte mir, dass sie eine Obduktion vornehmen wollten." „Da liegst du richtig. Wollen wir bei den Allianzlern mal ein paar Biologisch abgestimmte Waffen erschaffen." Tinx nahm den Lift bis auf ebene Beta und ging zu dem Operationssaal. Wie angekündigt hatte man hier bereits die Leichen eines Sangheili und eines Unggoy von Rüstungen befreit und aufgebahrt. Tinx ging sofort an die Arbeit, und nahm sich den Sangheili zuerst vor. Bei der Öffnung sah er ein Dutzend Unterschiede zwischen dem Organischen System eines Sangheili und eines Menschen. Der Sangheili hatte zwei dreikammerige Herzen, vier über den Körper verteilte Lungensysteme, ein mindestens doppelt so starkes Skelett, zwei Mägen, dafür keine Leber und Keine Nieren. Als Ausgleich dafür war nur ein tumorartiges Organ in der Körpermitte vertreten. Außerdem hatte der Sangheili ein stärker vertretenes Gefäßsystem. Soweit so Interessant. Er lies den Sanheili von einem der Wartungsroboter auf eine fahrbare Trage legen. Er würde sich später mit diesem Kerl, seinem Kreislauf und seinen Rötgendaten beschäftigen, jetzt hatte der Unggoy vorrang. Dieses Kerlchen hatte stark kälteresistente Körperflüssigkeiten, ein Säugetierherz, einen Magen und einige Organe deren Zweck Tinx auf Speicherung und Wärmeproduktion schätzte. Außerdem war die Lunge zwar klein, aber durch ihr extrem verzweigtes Bronchialsystem wohl das effizienteste, was Tinx biologisch je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Auch den Unggoy lies er kaltstellen für spätere Zwecke. „Was ist die nächste Spezies, die wir da haben?" „Jackal, Jiralhanae und ein Lekgolo." „Dann schafft mir den Jackal hier hinein, während ihr den Hunter auspellt!" Wenig später kam ein Wartungsroboter mit einer Leiche herein, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war. „Verdammt, ich wollte eine nutzbare Leiche haben, kein Stück Kohle! Vermutlich ist der hier nicht wie die anderen Beiden an einer geringen Überdosis Strahlung gestorben, sondern war Zündung der Nuklearwaffe so nahe dran, dass ihn Strahlung und Neutronenwelle so zugerichtet haben." „Das war auch das Ergebnis meiner Analyse." „Na schönen herzlichen Dank auch." ,grummelte Tinx. Wenige Minuten später brachte derselbe Wartungsroboter einen Haufen Würmer, die vielleicht ehemals mal Orangefarben gewesen waren, nun aber eine bläuliche Farbe angenommen hatte. „Abyss? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich habe die Leiche eines Hunter bestellt und kein Großfamilen Aal- Buffet!" „Das Ist die Leiche eines Hunters, oder zumindest das was davon übrig bleibt, wenn man einen erfrorenen Hunter aus seiner Rüstung pellt!" Tinx blickte auf die bläulichen Würmer in orangem, halbgefrorenem Blut. „So viel können die mir garnicht bezahlen, dass ich mir die hier auch noch vornehme! Abyss, mach deinen Bioscan, interpretiere die Daten und dann weg mit der mutierten Regenwurmkolonie aus den Tiefen der Hölle!" „Hab ich schon erledigt und die Viecher nur ihres Interesses wegen aufbewahrt." „Dann zack zack hinfort mit dem Gewürm!" Der Roboter kippte alles auf der Platte, die zum Transport gedient hatte in den Creation Pod. Die Sekunde, die das Zeug brauchte um zersetzt zu werden musste Tinx mit einem Blick in den Pod seinen gesamten Willen zusammennehmen um den aufkommenden Brechreiz zu kompensieren. „Na schönen herzlichen Dank auch, Abyss! Dann lass mal hören, was du noch so in den Rettungskapseln gefunden hast!" „Keine Jackals und keinen weiteren Hunter mehr, nur Sangheili und Unggoy." „Sofort diskret und lückenlos entsorgen!" „Und wir haben eine unidentifizierte Lebensform." „Sofort her damit!" Abyss' Abbild bildete sich direkt über ihm. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir da herankommen, die Elektronik der Kapsel wurde durch den EMP extrem beschädigt und sie ist speziell gepanzert." „Also werden wir sie knacken müssen." „Richtig." „Wie lange?" „Zwei Stunden." „Dann an die Arbeit!"

_Seine MP suchte nach Zielen und fand schließlich eines. Ein Hüsteln später war der Grunt Geschichte, der eben noch panisch versucht hatte sich zu verstecken. Ein einziger in einem ganzen Heer von Soldaten, die die Allianz hierher geschickt hatte. Das hier mochte vor wenigen Wochen noch das Paradies gewesen sein, nun war es die realität gewordene Hölle. Es war eine verdammte Urwaldkugel, die auch zu allem Überfluss noch Regenzeit hatte, was ihnen jedoch sehr zu Pass kam, da der Regen sie besser tarnte. Sean, Vince und Drail schlossen auf. „Wo lang?" „Zum Kriesenherd.",sagte Drail überflüssigerweise, entsicherte seine S2 und Blickte über die vom Dschungel überwucherte Stadt. „Warum beim Henker mussten sie uns auf Ophelia III schicken?" „Weil kein anderer diesen Job übernehmen würde, nichtmal die Helljumper. Einen Guerilliakrieg im Urwald gegen einen mengenmäßig und technologisch überlegenen Feind musst du befehlen, da geht keiner freiwillig." „Aber wir sollen hier doch noch etwas anderes machen, oder?" „Richtig, wir sollen am Leben bleiben, nach Überlebenden- wenn es auf diesem Planeten überhaupt noch eine lebendige Seele gibt – suchen und bevor wir abziehen die Nuklearwaffe unter dem Sammelplatz der Allianz platzieren." „Wunderbar! Warum erschießt uns ONI nicht gleich, das wäre die sauberste Lösung und wir müssten uns am Ende nicht noch mit Malaria oder anderen ausgestorben geglaubten Dschungelkrankheiten herumschlagen." „Hör' auf zu maulen, Drail!" „Schnauze Vince!" Tinx nahm seinen Rucksack in die Hand, der für die Nuklearwaffe bestimmt war. „Ihr seit beide leise, oder ich löse das Problem sehr nachhaltig." Sean drehte sich um und sein Blick reichte um sie still werden zu lassen. „Also zurück zum Horchpunkt und von da aus Fallen basteln und Hinterhalte legen." Sie nickten und wollten grade in Richtung des Postens losschleichen, als ein gellendes Geräusch ertönte. „Das war ein Schrei.", sagte Vince. „Schlauberger.", sagte Sean genervt. „Drail, welche Richtung?" „Osten!" „Da sind doch nur noch die Ruinen. Ja, und unmengen Plätze um sich zu verstecken, also los!" Sie hasteten los und der Urwald überdeckte die Geräusche ihrer Schritte so sauber und gut, dass sie nicht aus Tarnungsgründen langsamer werden Schrei wurde mit jedem Schritt den sie machten lauter und deutlicher, denn er brach nicht ab. Es war der Schrei eines Kindes. Je näher sie der Position der Ruinenstadt kamen, desto vorsichtiger wurden sie. Schließlich konnten die durch die Bäume sehen, wie ein Kind - vielleicht sechs Jahre alt – von einem Elitekrieger gepackt in die Höhe gehalten und geschüttelt wurde. Daneben stand ein halbes Dutzend anderer Soldaten, Grunts und Jackals. Sean ballte symbolisch die Faust. Drail hob sein Gewehr, drückte ab und traf einen Grunt, wobei die Kugel diesen durchschlug und in dem hinter im stehenden Grunt zur Ruhe kam. Der Elite drehte sich zu seinem gefallenen Untergebenen um und verlor die Aufmerksamkeit. Diesen Moment brauchte es, sie aus dem Gebüsch feuern zu lassen und die restlichen Soldaten aufzuwischen, mit Ausnahme des Elitekriegers. Dieser nahm nun sein Plasmagewehr und hielt es dem Kind an den Kopf. Er drückte ab und..._

Tinx schoss schweißgebadet hoch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Emotionen wieder legten, doch schossen ihm dafür die Erinnerungen der gesamten Mission durch den Kopf. Ophelia III war zwei Monate lang umkämpft gewesen, einen Monat lang hatte er dort gekämpft. Als die Allianz sich schließlich dazu durchrang den gesamten Dschungel mit einer Übermacht zu stürmen und dies auf dem ganzen Planeten, weil sich auf dem ganzen Planeten Kriegsherde und Hinterhalte befunden hatten, hatte die Erde grünes Licht gegeben, Ophelia III mit Nuklearwaffen zu bombardieren und die Allianztruppen mitzunehmen, was tatsächlich passierte und einzigartig blieb. Dort wo zuvor Regen auf fruchtbaren Dschungel gefallen war, tobte nur noch der nukleare Winter in dem radioaktiven Grab, das der Planet geworden war. Ein Grab. Ein Grab für die Seelen all jener, die man nicht hatte bestatten können. Nun wurden diese um Jean Vince und Sean Redders reicher. Und er selbst, Tinx, war der einzige Überlebende der ursprünglichen Einheit. „Abyss? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" „Drei Stunden und 15 Minuten." „Fühlte sich weniger an. Ist das Wesen bereit zur Obduktion?" „Allerdings und das schneller als erwartet." Tinx streckte sich und legte seinen Waffengürtel wieder an. Dann schlich er gemächlich zum Terminal. „Abyss, woran lag es, dass wir die Panzerung vorher knacken konnten?" „Die Nanobots haben einen effizienten Weg gefunden die Moleküle der speziellen Panzerung aufzubrechen. Dabei habe ich Aufnahmen des Kapselinneren gemacht." „Auf mein Terminal." Ein Dutzend Bilder vom inneren der Ovalen Kapsel erschien, von der Zunächst ein quadratisches Hüllenelement entfernt worden war. „Meine Fresse.", murmelte Tinx, als im Inneren dutzende blutroter, mit den Wänden verbundener, hautloser Extremitäten, die im Inneren mit einer Kapsel von der Abmessung zweier hintereinander gestellrer Grunts von derselben Farbe verbunden waren. Bei der Sichtung der Bilder kam die Kapsel im Inneren aus verschiedenen Entfernungen und Winkeln vor. Dann kam zuletzt ein Bild, das Tinx die Nackenhaare zu Berge steigen lies: von der Inneren Kapsel war zu einem genauen Viertel die Hülle sauber und vorsichtig entfernt worden. Im inneren konnte Tinx ein gruntartiges Wesen, von derselben Größe mit vier Armen und einem bizarr geformten Kopf ausmachen, dem ebenso wie den Strukturen in seiner Umgebung die Haut fehlte. Auch unterschied sich das Wesen durch eine bizarre, gefurchte Kopfform. Was Tinx daran jedoch so erschrak, waren die Augen, geöffnet und mit einem bösartig intelligenten Glanz und einem Hass, der Tinx' Hand unwillkürlich zu einer MP in seinem Gürtel wandern lies. „Es ist tot.",sagte Abyss. „Es hat keine Biowerte, keine Wärme und weder Bioelektrizität noch Gehirnwellen." „Ich traue dem Ding nicht." „Meine Analyse sagt exakt dasselbe, aber es liegt seit einigen Minuten auf dem Operationstisch direkt vor meinen Augen. Obduktieren sie es und ich werde es auf saubere Art und Weise vernichten." „Dann wollen wir mal." „Ich habe bereits die Kaffeemaschine im Wartezimmer vor dem Saal eingeschaltet, dürfte in drei Minuten fertig sein." „Abyss, ich überlege ernsthaft daran, dich zu klauen und mit nach Hause zu nehmen." „Wieso?" „Weil du mitdenkst!", grinste Tinx und verließ sein Quartier.

Die Fury of the Storm II tauchte unter einem Impulslaserstrahl weg und drehte sich um 180 Grad. „Vollast und die EMP Bombe durch den vorderen Schacht mit Druck auswerfen!", donnerte Paladin. Die Antriebe zündeten und brachten sie ihrem Ziel, einer Ansammlung von Korvetten näher, die ihnen den Weg nach draußen versperrten. Solange die menschliche Flotte eingekeilt war, waren die Ausweichmöglichkeiten minimal. „Die schießen wieder! Hinter uns!", rief Berzerk. „Knapp ausweichen und das so, dass es ihre eigenen Schiffe erwischt!", donnterte Paladin. Screamer riss das Steuer brutal herum, was die Belastungsanzeige der Trägheitsdämpfer von unter 10% auf über 80% steigen lies. Das Impulslasergeschoss des Kreuzers hinter ihnen, so groß wie die Fury, schnitt um weniger als hundert Meter vorbei ohne selbst deren Schild zu berühren und krachte in eine der Fregatten der Allianz sowie eine Jägerstaffel, die im Weg gestanden hatte. Während die Jäger zerschmolzen wurden, wurde die Fregatte nur ihres Schildes beraubt und ein gutes Stück zurückgeworfen. „Beweg die EM-Bombe in den hinteren Schacht, zünde den Nachbrenner und flieg durch die Lücke, in der die Fregatte eben war!" „Roger!" Screamer, der nicht eine Sekunde vom Steuerknüppel gelassen hatte, machte erneut eine brutale Drehung, die die Belastungsanzeige knapp unter 100% trieb und lies die Fury durch das entstandene Loch fliegen. „Gib der Fregatte ein Dutzend unserer Raketen, bevor wir abdrehen, das Ei legen und wieder rein gehen!" „Roger!" Berzerk nahm die Fregatte ins Visier, markierte Antrieb und Plasmaturm für Raketen und lies die vorderen Werfer alles ausspeien, was darin war. „Munitionsreplikation läuft.", sagte Berzerk, während sich metallene Pfeile, auf Abgasspuren reitend auf das Ziel zuschossen. Einen Augenblick später explodierte der Plasmaturm der Fregatte, an dem ein Torpedo geladen worden war, dessen Plasma sich nun über die gesamte Panzerung verteilte. Der Antrieb des Schiffes hingegen bekam das größere Geschwader ab, dass sich nun durch den Antrieb in den Reaktor vorbohrte. Die Fregatte zerriss, doch die Fury hatte ihre Fracht bereits abgeladen und eine weitere brutale Drehung hinter sich. Einen Augenblick bei Vollast später war die Fury wieder in dem Käfig, den die Allianzschiffe um die Menschenflotte geschlossen hatte. „Zündung!", sagte Paladin kalt. Und Berzerk drückte den Schalter Augenblicklich blitzten die Schild der Allianzschiffe hinter ihnen auf und verloren einiges ihrer Kraft. Wo sie zusammenbrachen wurde das Feuer konzentriert. Doch ein anderes Ereignis zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen und Allianzler auf sich: Einer der Zerstörer aus Rafterrans Flotte, schoss brennend wie eine Fackel und schwer beschädigt in die Blockade. Die dortigen Allianzschiffe schossen hastig, erwischten jedoch nur die weniger ramponierte Frontpanzerung ohne einen Schaden anzurichten, der es noch gestoppt hätte. Der Zerstörer prallte auf einen Allianzträger, wo er zerschellte und in einem Feuerball, der etliche Schiffe ihrer Schilde beraubte und andere schwer beschädigte. Zwei Allianzschiffe, ein Ramponierter Zerstörer und eine Korvette überlebten das nicht, ebenso wie ein halbes Dutzend Jäger. Für wenige Sekunden standen sie lichterloh in Flammen, bevor sie ausgebrannt verloschen. „Flottenfunk!",sagte Fairy Angel. „Durchstellen!" , donnerte Paladin. Crushheads Stimme ertönte: „Ich setze einen Countdown, vor Ablauf der Zeit in den Slipstream zurückziehen, auf keinen Fall hier bleiben! Verballert alles was ihr habt in den folgenden zwei Minuten, danach Rückzug auf Zufallskursen!" Ein Countdown erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Slipspacematrix?" „Geladen und sprungbereit.", meldete Fairy Angel. „Dann krallen wir uns die Jäger hier drin und verziehen uns dann!" „Roger!" sagte Screamer, wobei er einen nicht sonderlich weniger brutalen Kurs setzte und drei Seraphs markierte. Eine Minute dauerte ihre Eliminierung, wobei das Meiste davon von der Flugzeit verschlungen wurde. Dann gab Paladin Sprungbefehl. Und die Welt um die Fury wurde dunkel...

Nach und nach zogen sich alle menschlichen Schiffe, die dazu in der Lage waren zurück. Zuletzt sprangen die leicht ramponierten Justicias Will und die Knuckleduster. Nur ein einziges Schiff blieb zurück. Die Defiance, von unzähligen Schüssen getroffen aber immernoch flugtauglich, zuletzt von der Crew an Bord verlassen, flog mit Vollast in die Ansammlung der Allianzschiffe die die Verfolgung der Menschen beginnen wollte und sich dafür formierte. Während des Gefechts hatten der eine oder andere Allianzler die Evakuierung der Crew des Schiffes mitbekommen und ebenso das Andocken von kleineren Frachtern der Schiffe, die Rafterran unterstanden, die sich wenig später ebenso zurückzogen. Es wunderte die Allianzer ebenso, dass während dieser Schlacht keine Nuklearwaffen zum Einsatz gekommen waren, doch diese Verwunderung wurde zu blankem Entsetzen unter den Befehlshabern jener Schiffe, die die Defiance scannten und dabei eine nicht zu übersehende Neutronenemission wahr nahmen. Doch es war zu spät noch etwas zu unternehmen, die hastig abgefeuerten Projektile verbrannten nur das Netz aus Metallverstrebungen um das eigentliche Schiff herum, das als Außenhangar gedient hatte. Doch auch der Rest verbrannte, nur in diesem Fall aus sich heraus, tödlich für die sich sammelnden Allianzler und in einem nuklearen Feuerball...

Kapitel 28 Teil 3

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Feather on the Wind

Unbekanntes System im Allianzterritorium

Jetzt

Der Einfluss des Aristokraten Shoromee war beeindruckend, zumindest aus der Sicht von Rodriguez. Kurz nach Eintrittes der Korvette in den Normalraum hatten zwei Kreuzer, drei Zerstörer und ein Superträger Formation um das Schiff angenommen und flogen in dessen Tempo in Richtung der Station, die den Stützpunkt des Systemes ausmachte. Als sie den Eingang der Station erreichten, teilte sich die Formation und lies die Feather on the Wind gradeaus zum Prioritätsdock weiterfliegen und andocken. Beim Aussteigen nahmen sie acht schwarz gepanzerte Elitekrieger in Empfang, ausgerüstet mit Plasmagewehren. Der Anführer, ein Hüne in weißer Panzerung führte sie durch Violett lackierte Metallgänge ins innere des Komplexes und hin zu einer Transitröhre, in der eine Bahn wartete und sie durch eine gepanzerte Röhre zu einer weiteren Haltestelle brachte die – wie Rodriguez schätzte – in der Mitte der Station lag. Sie wurden in einen Saal geführt, eine Empore über dem eigentlichen, Gewaltigen Saal mit einer etwa zwanzig Meter hohen Decke, erhellt von bläulichen Kristalllampen, die sich den den Chromüberzogenen Waffen, die unterhalb der Empore getragen wurden und den Blank polierten Rüstungen überall im Raum spiegelten. Auf der Empore standen Sangheili, einer Golden gepanzert und einer in der Robe der Aristokraten. Unter ihnen, im Saal standen Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende Sangheili und Unggoy jedes nur denkbaren Ranges. Der golden gepanzerte rezitierte etwas, dass Rodriguez nicht verstand, währen der Sangheili in Aristokratenrobe herüber trat. Die Robe mochte ihm Würde und den Anschein von Zerbrechlichkeit geben, doch dieser Schein wurde aufgehoben, je näher der Aristokrat der Gruppe kam. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer gewachsen als die meisten Sangheili im Raum, die Muskelstränge die man bei seinen Bewegungen sehen und sonst nur erahnen konnte waren mächtig und in seinen Augen brannte ein jugendliches Feuer. Kriegeraugen, das sah Rodriguez selbst über die 200 Meter Distanz die zwischen ihnen lag. „Nori." „Vater." Zwei Worte, gesprochen zwischen dem Aristokraten und dem Feldmeister Shoromee. Der Aristokrat trat näher und legte Shoromee einen Arm um die Schulter, wobei dieser dasselbe tat. Dann lösten sie sich. „Ihr müsst Tyormee sein." „Das bin ich." Der Aristokrat wandte sich Rodriguez zu. „Sentenza Rodriguez, Pilot." Der Aristokrat nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. Offensichtlich war dieser Sangheili besser über die Gepflogenheiten der Menschen informiert als Rodriguez gedacht hatte. „Anya Yee, ebenfalls Pilotin." Der Aristokrat wiederholte die Geste. Die Unggoy salutierten und nannten ihre Namen. „Ihr müsst nicht sprechen, aber wenn ihr ein paar Worte an die Menge Richtet wäre das sehr nützlich.", sagte der Aristokrat zu den Menschen. Rodriguez schluckte. Entweder würden sie hier bald mit einem Arsch voll Schiffe einen offenen Bürgerkrieg anzetteln oder den Tag nicht überleben.

Obwohl der Kaffee, den Tinx sich als Reaktion auf den Anblick in den Schlund schüttete siedend heiß war, vertrieb er die Kälte, die der Blick des Wesens, der sich in seine Augen zu bohren schien nicht im geringsten. Augen, die vor Hass brannten, selbst über den Tod hinaus. Dieses Wesen war eine Art Polymisantrop gewesen. Tinx war sich in Gedanken der Wortneuschöpfung bewusst. Ein Misantrop war derjenige, der die Spezies, der er angehörte abgrundtief hasste, demnach würde dieses Wesen alles hassen, was jemals weit genug entwickelt war um Atmosphäre zu atmen. _Eigenartig was man alles aus einem Blick ableiten kann_, dachte Tinx und packte ein Tablett mit Sezierwerkzeug. Das darauf liegende Messer in der Hand schnitt er in die aus Sehnen des Wesens – denn Haut hatte es nicht – und nahm sich vom Ansatz der Beine zum entgegengesetzten Schultergelenk. Er brauchte mehrere identische Schnitte, doch nach fünf Schnitten in derselben Kerbe gab das steinharte Muskelgewebe nach und den Blick auf den Organbeutel frei. Tinx sah ein Herz und einen so vollkommen kugelförmigen Organbau, dass es schien, als habe ein verrückter Mathematiker eine Kugel in Biomasse gegossen. Tinx besah sich das Herz von den doppelten Ausmaßen eines menschlichen von Außen, lies Abyss ein paar Fotos und Scans machen und setzte dann das Skalpell an. Obgleich er viel Kraft anwandte und kraft und Technik zusammenarbeiten lies, schnitt die Klinge nicht mehr als drei Millimeter ins innere des Organes. „Was zum Henker ist das?" Abyss richtete einen der Sensoren im Operationssaal darauf aus. „Eine extrem starke Ablagerung einer Siliziumkristallstruktur, an die Metallatome aller Art gebunden sind." „Du willst mir nicht zufällig sagen, dass das die Organische Antwort auf die Panzerplatte ist?" „Sehr scharf erkannt, Tactical Commander." „Haben wir zufällig einen Schneidbrenner hier?" Abyss erkannte, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage war. Tinx wandte sich dem anderen Organ zu. Er setzte das Skalpell auf der empfindlichen Haut um die Kugel an. Diesmal gab es keinen Widerstand. Das Messer schnitt durch bis ins Zentrum des Organes... Und brachte eine Atombombe mit zerstörtem Zünder zu Tage. Tinx bekam das im ersten Moment nicht mit. Im Inneren des Organes befand sich eine Art roter, feinkörniger Brei. „Abyss?" „Scan läuft." Tinx nahm das Zeug näher in Augenschein, setzte das Skalpell im Inneren an, um einen Teil der Masse herauszuschneiden, doch das Messer sank einfach hinein, ohne jeden Widerstand. Tinx kippte die Messerklinge und brachte eine Schneide voll des inhaltes ins Licht der Lampen. Er blickte konzentriert und angestrengt zugleich auf das, was auf der gekippten Messerschneide liegen geblieben war. Einen Augenblick lang schien es ihm, als würde der Brei aus sich heraus und als winzige einzelne Partikel aktiv werden. Dieser Gedanke und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis, dass das aus dem Kontext des Körpers des Wesens garnicht einmal so unwarscheinlich war, lies ihn reden. „Abyss, bitte teste diese Masse auf Aktivitäts- und Tauglichkeitsmuster, wie die Nanomaterie sie verwendet!" „Roger." Über das Hologramm der KI, das aus dem winzigen Projektor am Rand das Saals erschien liefen drei Spalten mit verschiendenen mathematischen Symbolen. „Keine aktivität, aber Tauglichkeit besteht. Ihre Intuition ist in diesem Fall berechtigt, bei der Masse handelt es sich um biologische Nanomaterie und das Organ, dem sie entstammt ist gleichzeitig Lunge, Magen und Mutagendrüse." „Du meinst, dass es sämtliche Organe bis auf das Herz ersetzt hat?" „Das ist offensichtlich, Tactical Commander. Und bei Bionanotechnologie ist ebenso denkbar, dass der Träger eines solchen Organes in der Lage ist, seinen Körper und Organismus nach Belieben zu Formen. Die nächste Stufe organischer Evolution. Dass die Allianz nicht über die Technologie verfügt so etwas zu züchten und das sich soetwas nicht aus sich heraus entwickelt lässt zwei Schlüsse zu." Tinx ging ein Licht auf. „Entweder wurde es von den Blutsvätern gezüchtet, oder es gehört selbst zu besagter Rasse." „Ich vermute den ersten Schluss." „Zu welchem Zweck?" „Zu welchem Zweck verschwenden wir Menschen spaltbares nukleares Material, dass unsere Zivilisation auf die nächsten 200 Jahre mit Energie versorgt hätte?" „Als Massenvernichtungswaffen." „Sehr richtig. So wie ich die Daten der verschiedenen Scans auswerte, hat es ein extrem ausgebildetetes Nervensystem und Gehirn wie es einen nahezu perfekten Muskelapparat hat." „Du willst mir sagen, dass wir hier die Creme de la Creme der Kriegszüchtungen vor uns haben, oder?" „Richtig." „Auf wie effizient schätzt du es?" „Ich glaube wir müssen hier nicht über etwas reden, was aus genetischen Gründen Sieben Divisionen Helljumper aufwiegen kann. Und es kann theoretisch aus seinen Opfern ebenso viele Divisionen seiner selbst erstellen." „Da hast du Recht." Eine Lange Pause trat ein, in der Tinx erneut in die Bauchhöle des Wesens blickte. „Bleibt nur die Frage, wie das Vieh in die Rettungskapsel kam." „Einfach denkbar." „Schieß los Abyss!" „Die Allianz hat Blutsväter Technologie geboren und nachgezüchtet. Und dummerweise haben sie den Fehler gemacht, sich mit ihm anzulegen." „Du meinst, dass es von der Forschungsbasis kam?" „Allerdings. Und den Einsatzplänen der Allianz nach haben sie eine Elitetruppe dort hinein geschickt." „Selbstmord." „Offensichtlich. Und dann entkam das Vieh kurz bevor wir die Basis mit dem Festungsschiff zerstört haben." „Und woran ist es gestorben?" Abyss schwieg und dutzende mathematische Symbole flossen über seinen holographischen Körper. „Ich vermute, dass der EMP des detonierenden Reaktors des Festungsschiffes die Bioassembler des Wesens außer gefecht gesetzt haben. Und dadurch konnte sein Körper nicht mehr versorgt werden." „Klingt plausibel." Tinx straffte sich. „Was nun?", fragte Abyss. „Ich will, dass es in eine speziell gepanzerte, von dir konstruierte Crykammer mit dem einen oder anderen Spielzeug darin gepackt und eingefroren wird. Dann werfen wir die Kammer im nächsten Gefecht aus und jagen BERZERKs drauf." „Klingt effizient." „Was anderes kommt nicht in Frage. Dann fang an! Ich werde mir derweil etwas zu essen gönnen." „Wird erledigt." Tinx warf einen – wie er dachte – letzten Blick in die Augen des Wesens. Es würde nicht der letzte werden, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Tinx gönnte sich einen weiteren Blick auf die Statusmonitore der Besatzung. Haverson trainierte, Johannesen schlief, die verbliebenen Unggoy saßen zusammen und spielten und Walkers Truppe machte die Kantine unsicher. Erleichtert nicht alleine essen zu müssen, ging Tinx in Richtung der Kantine.

Epilog Kapitel 28

Es kam wieder zu sich. Es lag auf Metall mit metallenen Wänden um sich her, eine klaffende Wunde im Leib. Diese schloss sich, während es sich umsah. Wartungsroboter, standen ungenutzt herum, blutiges operationsgerät lag auf einem Tablett in der Ecke und neben ihm stand ein Terminal. Keine Kameras. Es rollte sich vom Tisch und baute einen elektrischen Kontakt zwischen dem Terminal und seinem Körper auf. Die Dateisysteme, in die es eintauchte, waren wesentlich komplizierter als die der Allianz, und so gut geschützt, dass es selbst für es fraglich war, ob der Zugriff möglich war. Doch damit hielt es sich nicht auf. Es suchte nach Stellen, an denen es sich Information holen konnte. Das hier war nicht die Allianz, vielleicht die Menschen? Wie konnten sie derart komplizierte Computer erschaffen, wenn sie der Allianz unterlegen waren? In einem temporären Sicherungsverzeichnis fand es Daten und tauchte ein. Ein Bündnis. Drei Kreuzer. Alpha Lyrae. Hybrid. Blutsväter. Abyss. Angriff. Guerillia. Erde. Verlust. Es tauchte auf. Einen Momet lang war es gerührt von dem gesehenen. Sie waren gegen seine unrechtmäßigen Schöpfer vorgegangen und wollten sie erledigen. Es fand ein weiteres ungesichertes Modul. Eine Ablage zur „Fütterung" der Slipspacematrix. Es kontrollierte die Koordinaten und glich sie mit denen ab, die in den Gedächtnissen jener waren, die er getötet und deren Hirne er in sich aufgenommen hatte. Es war ein wenig verteidigtes System nahe dem Zentrum des Allianzgebietes. Doch es war kein taktisch wichtiges Ziel. Umringt von Bastionen der Allianz. Dort zuzuschlagen war wie in einen Hinterhalt zu fliegen. Besser war ein Angriff auf ein Ziel, wo die Allianz absolut keinen erwarten würde: die zentrale Werft der Allianz. Ein Ausgleich für Reach der Menschen. Es fütterte die Daten des Systems in das Verzeichnis. Dann hinterließ es eine Nachricht im ersten Modul. „Mein Geschenk an euch.". Dann verließ es das System und kehrte in die Realität zurück. In dem Moment, da das System verlassen wurde, spürte es eine andere Anwesenheit im System. Es war verfolgt worden. Die Organische Brücke zum Terminal wurde zurückgezogen und es sah sich hastig im Zimmer um. Die Wartungsroboter – vorher inaktiv – waren in während seines kurzen Abstechers in seine Richtung ungeschwenkt und hatten ihre Kameras auf es gerichtet. Der Reflex alle Beobachter auszuschalten schlug sich binnen von Sekundenbruchteilen in seinem inneren nieder und die beiden Schwänze in Richtung der Bots. Ein Satz, ein Dutzend kaum sichtbarer Bewegungen und schon waren die Roboter in einen Haufen zerrissenes und verbogenes Metall verwandelt worden. Der Fluchtreflex zwang es, sich durch die Tür des Raumes zu brechen und sich im dahinterliegenden Korridor in einen Wartungsgang in der Decke zu flüchten. Von diesem Punkt an war der Anfang vom Ende unabwendbar...

Kapitel 29

Hybride Ängste, Tranzendentes Grauen und ein Trauma

„I am war, I am pain, I am all you've ever slain

I am tears in your eyes, I am grief, I am lies

I am pure, I am true, I am all over you,

I am laugh, I am smile, I am the Earth defiled,

I am the cosmic storm, I am the tiny worm,

I am fear in the night, I am bringer of light."

Dimmu Borgir (Norwegische Melodic-Black-Metal-Band), „Puritania"

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss, Messe

Slipspace zwischen zwei Systemen der Allianz

Jetzt

_Da saß sie. Entspannt und ruhig, das schwarze Haar ihre Schultern umspielend und sah ihn an. Die Kulisse war ein Wartungsgang, sie saß auf einer Metalltreppe. Ihre Augen, obgleich von tiefen Ringen unterlaufen, schimmerten aus ihrem Gesicht hervor, von dem nur die blasse, helle Haut signifikant war. Sie war schmal, dafür recht groß gebaut und wirkte so zerbrechlich, als müsste er fürchten, dass sie unter seiner Umarmung starb. „Wie immer.",dachte er. Augen kreuzten sich. „Da bist du also wieder.",sagte sie mit einer Stimme weich wie Seide und einem kalten Unterton, der einen Vorwurf hinein legte. „Du verlässt mich und kommst wieder wann immer du willst." „Ich muss. Ich werde gebraucht um Leben zu retten.", hörte er sich selbst reden und spürte den sarkastischen Wiederspruch darin. Nein, er war nicht fort um Leben zu retten, er war fort gewesen um welches zu nehmen, um zu Morden und zu Brandschatzen in der Hoffnung eine Katastrophe abzuwenden. Sie blickte ins nichts und lächelte traurig. „Läufst du vor mir weg, oder vor dir selbst?" „Ich laufe nicht weg." „Doch das tust du. Wenn du es nicht tun würdest, wärst du längst wieder bei mir." „Aber?" „Du fliehst vor dir selbst, vor deiner Vergangenheit und deinen Taten. Offen gestanden würde ich das auch tun, aber dass du dich in Arbeit vergräbst um von mir und alledem loszukommen, das ist einfach nur noch kindisch. Du willst nicht mehr schlafen um nicht von mir zu träumen. Fürchtest du mich sosehr?" Ihre Stimme hatte sich von der müden Trauer in eine provokation gewandelt, hinter der unumstößlich Wut lag. „Dachtest du tatsächlich, du könntest mir entkommen? Wenn es hochkommt geht das eine Zeit lang, doch immernoch hast du diese dunkelen Grüfte deiner Seele, die in deinem Kopf versiegelt liegen und du hast so viele davon, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass du noch nicht wahnsinnig bist." „Was willst du?" „Was ich immer will, wenn ich bei dir bin, dir Vergebung anbieten." „Warum sollte ich das brauchen?" „Willst du mich beleidigen? Ich weiß wie es in deinem Inneren aussieht! Nur dadurch, dass du um Vergebung bittest und sie von mir bekommst, wirst du frei von der Schuld, wegen der du derart leidest." „Aber..." „Ich komme wieder. Und vergesse nicht, wenn das was dich quält frei wird, dann wärst du tot besser dran!" Sie lachte freudlos. Kalt. Grausam. Um ihr Genick zeichnete sich ein Strick aus Schatten ab, der sie emporhob und ihr Gesicht eine Sekunde lang verzerrte und dann erschlaffen lies. Die Schatten an den Wänden des Ganges verformten sich und starrten ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Den Augen des Wesens..._

Tinx fuhr hoch, diesmal von schierer Angst gejagt. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefasst und seinen Puls auf Normale Geschwindigkeit reduziert hatte. Er war offensichtlich nach seiner kurzen Mahlzeit am Tisch des Speisesaales eingeschlafen. Walker und die anderen waren verschwunden. Walker. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Tinx an die Dinge die Tinx Walker und den Jungs aus seinem Leben erzählt hatte, wie der Krieg ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Doch das schlimmste der gesamten Situation hatte er nicht erzählt. Wie er nach Hause gekommen war, seinen zweiten Landurlaub zu feiern und als Begrüßung die Leiche seiner Verlobten in seiner Wohnung vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte sich erhängt, einen Brief an ihn zu ihren Füßen, in dem sie ihm ihre Situation darlegte: da er sich durch den Krieg sosehr verändert hatte, war ihre letzte Unterstützung weggebrochen. Verwandte hatte sie keine, weil sie eine Waise gewesen war, keine Freund und durch Tinx' weggang hatte sie alles verloren. Sarah. Ihr Name war Sarah. Gewesen. Sie war tot und Tinx hatte sich seit jenem Augenblick gefühlt, als wäre ein Teil von ihm mit ihr gestorben. Um zu überleben und nicht zusammenzubrechen hatte er seine Erinnerungen verdrängt und all das tief begraben, er hatte gnadenlos sein müssen zu sich selbst. Und jetzt kam alles das wieder hoch. Tinx verdrängte den Gedanken, als ein Alarmton aus den Lautsprechern hallte. Code rot. „Was ist los Abyss?" „Sofort alle Mann auf der Brücke sammeln!" Tinx sprang auf und lief. Wenige Minuten später traf er auf der Brück ein. Jeder der sich auf der Abyss befunden hatte war nun hier. Nein, nicht jeder. Zwei der Grunts fehlten. „Was ist los, Abyss?", wiederholte Tinx. Abyss verschloss die Türen zur Brücke. „Das Wesen, welches sie seziert haben, ist verschwunden. Ich habe eine Aufnahme davon wie es..." „WAS?" Tinx war wie vom Donner gerührt und glaubte sich in einem weiteren Alptraum. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand wanderten zu einem Realitätscheck an die Haut der Linken und gruben den Daumen- und den Zeigefingernagel ins Fleisch. Es stach. Er war wach, keine Zeichen von Halluzination und das Ausmaß dieser Erkenntnis, kombiniert mit dem, was zuvor gesagt wurde war noch schockierender. „HEILIGE SCHEIßE!" Abyss wiederholte. „Ich habe eine Videosequenz, davon gemacht wie es sich ins System einzuhacken versucht hat." „Ein verfickter Organischer Computer ist es obendrein auch noch, was?" „Allerdings, aber nicht gut genug meine mutierenden Sicherheitscodes zu knacken." „Beruhigend." „Ich muss sie jedoch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es sich in die Koordinatenablage des Shaw-Fujikawa- Antriebs gehackt hat." „Aber wir nutzen doch das Allianz-System, oder? Dann betrifft uns das nicht, weil die Datensätze inkompatibel sind." Abyss' Hologramm und dessen rot glühende Augen sahen gnadenlos auf ihn herab. „Negativ. Ich habe die Systeme zusammengeschaltet und eine Überbrückung geschaffen, um genauer steuern zu können." „Aber wieso ist das System nicht so gut gesichert gewesen, dass es darauf zugreifen konnte?" "Weil einzig ein externer Zugriff relevant gewesen wäre und dieser Angriff von Innen kam. Außerdem darf das System über die Innensysteme nicht so stark gesichert sein, dass eine schnelle Datenänderung beeinträchtigt ist." Tinx schwieg und dachte nach. „Wohin fliegen wir jetzt?" Über Abyss' Hologramm rasten mathematische Symbole und Zahlen. „Allianzterritorium. Innerer Sektor. Unbekanntes System. Selbst in den Sternenkarten der Allianz nicht benannt." „Könnte ein Hinweis sein. Irgendwelche Anomalien verzeichnet in dem Sektor? Ein Schwarzes Loch, Ein Pulsar, eine strahlungsintensive Sonne oder ein Nebel mit toxischer Strahlung?" „Negativ." „Dann sehen wir uns das an. Für den Guerilliakampf ist es sowieso besser, wenn wir dann zuschlagen, wenn es niemand erwartet." „Aber wir haben in diesem Wesen andere Probleme." „Wo sind die anderen beiden Unggoy?" „Ich vermute, dass sie die ersten Opfer unseres Guerillieros im Schiff sind." „Hättest du das nicht zeitlich verhindern können? Hättest du es nicht aufhalten oder Orten können?" „Es geht im Schatten. Es nimmt die Wege, die nicht überwacht sind: Wartungsgänge, Luftschächte und sonstiges." „Kannst du nicht die Atmosphäre aus allem außer der Brücke abziehen?" „Negativ. Wir sind im Slipspace und wenn ich hier atmosphäre ablasse, kann es sein, dass wir herausgeschleudert werden und Irgendwo wieder herauskommen." Tinx nickte schweigen. Walker umfasste den Griff seiner MP, die er an der Seite trug. „Einen Vorschlag wie wir es besiegen können?" Wieder Mathematische Symbole, doch dieses Mal liefen sie nicht über die Schatten, die ein Gesicht mit den beiden glühenden Augen bildeten, sondern über einen unförmigen Block aus Schatten, der waberte und sich viele Male in einer Sekunde verformte. Abyss schien derart bei der Arbeit, dass er keine Kapazitäten auf sein Hologramm verwendete, was für eine KI eine besondere Leistung war, die in seinem Fall noch besonderer schien. Schließlich kam eine Antwort, doch die Audiosysteme ließen das ganze unaufgelöst und verzerrt klingen. „Die Nervenbahnen sind sein Schwachpunkt. Es ist empfindlich gegenüber jeglicher form von Energiewellen in einer bestimmten Frequenz, die es normalerweise zur Orientierung nutzt. Wenn man es mit hochenergiewellen der Frequenz beschießt, dürfte es das Wesen bei der richtigen Dosis außer Gefecht setzen." „Dann entwickele Pläne für Hochenergiewellengeschütze und überlege dir noch andere Schwachpunkte. Wenn du fertig bist werden wir ein Arsenal von solchen Waffen bauen müssen, um dem Vieh beizukommen." „Warum können wir es nicht einfach so niederschlagen?", fragte Haverson, doch Tinx drehte sich zu ihm um. „Keine Chance, nicht einmal du wärest schnell genug um dich mit dem Wesen zu messen. Außerdem bringt herkömmliche Munition nichts, es kann sich regenerieren, und wie ich vermute, verdammt schnell." „Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als warten." „Im Moment zumindest."

Scythe bleckte die Zähne. Er bewegte das Schiff, die Hände an den Kontrollen, mit der Präzision eines Chirurgen bei einer Herztransplantation vorwärts. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, doch er war zu sehr in die Konzentration verbissen als dass er ihn hatte abwischen können. „Und?" „Was wohl, ‚Moth?", antwortete er ohne aufzublicken. „Ich habe es gleich." „Du weißt, dass unsere Anzüge lang genug dicht halten um uns da rein zu bringen." Scythe rollte mit den Augen. „Wir werden uns zwischen die Hangartore klemmen, erst dann kannst du da rein. Außerdem sind unsere Anzüge nicht getarnt. Die werden uns kommen sehen und die Schilde hochschalten, nicht mit mir, mein Lieber." „Warum sind wir denn nicht zusammen mit den Anderen gesprugen?" „Ganz einfach, weil wir zu weit von ihren Sprungpods weg waren." „Und jetzt müssen wir uns eine Covie- Korvette krallen um hier weg zu kommen?" „Nörgel nicht ‚rum, oder willst du, dass wir beide hier verrecken?" Moth schwieg. „Habs ja gleich." „Warum sind wir auch nicht auf der Fury mitgeflogen?" „Weil mir ein Tarnschiff deutlich lieber ist." „Was zum Henker hast du...", doch Moth konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Scythe bereits ein „Drin." Verlauten lies." Beide setzten sie die Helme auf ihre Anzüge, packten ihre Waffen, öffneten die Schleuse des Interceptors und stießen sich ab. Vor ihnen lag der luftleere Raum des Shuttleports der Allianzkorvette, zwischen deren metallene Hangartore Scythe den Abfangjäger manövriert hatte. Keine Soldaten am Dock. „Warum auch?",dachte Scythe, „Die haben maximal 30 Mann an Bord dieses Schiffes und erwarten keinen Angriff." „Auf den Boden zwischen die Fracht!", sagte Scythe über Funk durch und Moth's riesenhafte Gestalt bewegte sich schwerelos auf die Frachtkisten in der Ecke zu. Scythe segelte ihm hinterher und schaltete dabei schaltete die Kontrollen seines Anzuges um. Seine Neuralschnittstelle war nun mit der Steuerung des Abfangjägers, dessen Piloten sie bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen waren. „Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir etwas Luft bekommen!" Scythe nutzte die Steuerdüsen des Jägers zündete danach den Antrieb, der das Schiff wenige Meter von der eigentlichen Panzerung entfernt über die Oberfläche der Korvette fliegen lies. Die Tarnung des Jägers kam nicht mit, doch das war auch garnicht notwendig. Scythe zog den Jäger aus der Schildzone, sah durch die Kameras des Jägers, wie die Schilde der Korvette aufflammten. Er lies das Schiff die letzten sechs Hellfire-Vakuumnapalmraketen Feuern, bevor es den Kurs änderte und Abstand zur Korvette gewann. Schilde blitzten auf und das Trostpflaster aus Napalm verschmorte daran. War eh nicht mehr als ein Lockvogel. Er sah auf den Kontrollen, dass die Korvette ihren Impulslaserturm lud. Sie Schossen. Scythe lies seinen jäger nur wenige Meter unter dem Schuss wegtauchen. Die Bilder in seinem Helm flimmerten einen Moment lang und bevor das Geschütz der Korvette seinen Kühlzyklus beendet hatte, wurde der Jäger wieder zur Korvette hin gedreht und feuerte seine vier 50mm Gatlingguns ab. Schilde blitzen auf und Explosivgeschosse detonierten daran. Scythe schaltete den Nachbrenner zu und brachte das kleine Schiff auf Kollisionskurs. Diesmal verfehlte der Laser nicht, sondern traf mitten ins Ziel. Die folgende explosion riss das Cockpit mitsamt dessen spezieller Panzerung auseinander, beschädigte die restlichen Sektionen jedoch nicht, die allerdings in der entweichenden Atmosphäre brannten. Doch der Jäger blieb sauber auf Kurs. Präventiv wurden die metallenen Hangartore geschlossen und versiegelt und Scythe sah nun nur noch die Kamera, die er eben von seinem Schiff abgestoßen hatte das Geschehen filmen. Der Jäger traf auf die geschwächten Schilde der mittelsektion der Korvette und explodierte. Jedoch nicht ohne diese mit sich zu nehmen. Die Innenschleuse zum Hangar wurde geöffnet, Atmosphäre drang hinein und die Schwerkraft setzte ein. „Jetzt!" Scythe und Moth sprangen hinter den Kisten hervor und schossen auf die Allianzler – vier Grunts und einen Jackal – die mit dem Nachsehen beauftragt worden waren. Sie schoben sich durch die Tür. „Unser Schiff!", knurrte Scythe. Moth nickte und hob die Faust. „Dann schmeißen wir die ungebetenen Gäste in unserem neuen Schiff einmal raus!"

Teil 2

[ZEITPUNKT UNBEKANNT]

Unbekanntes System

Korvette der Allianz

Der Elitekrieger auf dem Boden war nervös. Er sah die Leichen der Gruntleichen in der Tür liegen und richtete sein Plasmagewehr an der Kreuzung an der er stand hin und her, drehte sich in verschiedene Richtungen und stellte sicher, dass wo er war keine Feinde standen. Sie standen auch nicht. Und er hatte nicht nach oben in den Lüftungsschacht gesehen. Gnadenlos lies sich Scythe von der Leiter des Schachtes fallen, die Klingen an seinen Armen ausgeklappt und erwischte sein Ziel, welches noch nicht einmal die Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Scythe hob seine Waffen und schlich weiter. „Nightmoth, wie viele?" „Ich komme mittlerweile auf 10." „12. Wir sollten uns also wieder zusammenziehen!" „Keine Kritik. Ich komme zu deiner Markierung." „Und mach alles platt was dir in die Quere kommt!"

Nightmoth war nicht allzu sehr beansprucht von dem was seine Gegner ihm boten. Hier war ein Grunt, dessen Schädel unter seiner Faust brach, dort ein Jackal gewesen, der zu dumm gewesen war um eine hinter seinen Schild gefallene Granate wegzuwerfen. Vorsichtig schlich er mit offenen Augen und Ohren durch das Schiff in Richtung des Reaktorraumes. Die Tür öffnete sich. Durch den Spalt der sich langsam und lautlos öffneten Türen waren zwei Elitekrieger und ein Grunt zu sehen. Der eine Sangheili handtierte an einem Gerät des Raumes, der andere, schwarz gepanzert, stand an einem holopanel und der Grunt schlief in einer Ecke. Perfekt. Moth legte die Hand an das Messer, das Paladin ihm gegeben hatte und schlich geduckt los. Der handtierende blau gepanzerte war das nähere Ziel. Lautlos und mit fließenden Bewegungen pirschte der über zwei Meter große Nightmoth sich heran. Seine linke nahm das Messer und die Rechte hob sich synchron zum Hals des Sangheili. Blitzartig schlossen sich Moth's Finger um den Nacken seines abgelenkten Feindes und die Linke trieb das Messer in die Seite des Halses seines Gegners und stoppte erst, als dieses einen zwischen den Wirbeln gelegenen Nerv durchtrennt hatte. Der Sangheili sackte zusammen, und der schwarze wirbelte herum, doch blickte er nun in die Öffnung von Moth's Shotgun. Es Klickte und eine Ladung Schrot prasselte auf die im letzten Moment aktiv wurden. Und sie hielten stand. Die Hände des Sangheili zuckten zu dessen Plasmagewehr, an seiner Seite, doch Moth drückte erneut ab und warf die leere Shotgun hinterher. Diesmal brachen die Schilde und die Leere Waffe traf den Sangheili am Kopf. Moth stürmte los, warf mit aller Macht gegen den Sangheili und brachte ihn zu Fall. Das Plasmagewehr rollte über den Boden, ein Schuss löste sich, traf dort wo der andere Sangheili eine Abdeckplatte entfernt hatte um die Elektronik zu warten und scholz Drähte. Moth landete auf dem Boden über dem Sangheili und spannte dessen Hände mit den wie in einem Schraubstock ein. Der Sangheili wehrte sich gewaltig, doch der massige und panzergleich gebaute Moth war ihm ebenbürtig. Rasch wandte der Elitekrieger eine Kampftechnik an, die die beiden – immernoch ineinander verkeilt - über den Boden rollen lies und auf das Plasmagewehr zuhielt. Sie kamen nahe der Waffe zum stehen und Moth war immernoch oben auf – spürte, dass er den ungeheueren Kräften des Elitekriegers nicht mehr lange entegenhalten konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die eingespannte rechte des Sangheili trotz seiner Krafteinwirkung auf die Waffe zuglitt. Noch war die Hand nur zwanzig zentimeter von der Waffe entfernt. Noch fünfzehn. Zehn. Fünf. Die Waffe war gepackt. Milimeter um Millimeter richtete sich die Waffe auf Moth aus. Augen kreuzten einander. Moth's mutiertes Auge konnte den Triumph in den brennenden Augen des Sangheili sehen... und wie sie erschlafften, als sich eine Klinge durch seinen Schädel bohrte. Eine Klinge, die an einem Armschutz befestigt war. „Dachte ich könnte helfen." Moth raffte sich auf, verkrampft durch die plötzlich verschwindende Gegenkraft. „Verdammt, du hast uns wieder den Arsch gerettet." „Yep." Scythe lies die Klinge wieder in ihrer Halterung verschwinden. „Und ich habe den Rest aufgemischt. Wir sind jetzt alleine. Das ist jetzt entgültig unser Schiff. Dann wollen wir mal hier weg." Scythe blickte auf die Holokonsole. „Shit. Wir haben ein technisches Problem im Zubringer zur Slipspacematrix." Moth wies auf die entfernte Abdeckung mit den zerschmolzenen Leitungen. „Verdammt. Sieht nach Arbeit aus." „Und ich bin kein Techniker." „Aber ich kenne mich mit sowas aus." In Moths Kopf wirbelte es. Scythe, der alles zu wissen schien wenn es ums Töten und selbst verarzten ging. Scythe, der seine Waffen selbst baute. Scythe, der die Anatomie der Allianz extrem gut kannte. Scythe, von dem keiner wusste, woher er kam. Scythe, der sich jetzt auch noch mit der Technik der Allianz auskannte. Moth packte die leere Schrotflinte. Scythe wusste nicht, dass sie leer war. Aber dennoch war sie ein Druckmittel um Antworten zu bekommen. „Scythe. Wer bist du wirklich?" Der Angesprochene schien vollkommen entspannt. „Leg die Flinte weg. Ich sag es dir auch so, wo wir grade hier sind." Moth lies die Waffe fallen. „Gut. Dann fangen wir mal an. Was willst du wissen?" „Was hast du gemacht bevor du Mitglied der Kolonie wurdest?" „Die Sache fing damit an, dass ich von ONI angeworben wurde. Sie erkannten mein Talent und durch den Krieg mit der Allianz wurden viele ... Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten mö haben mich von einem morbiden Agenten zu einem Auftragskiller gemacht, mich zwei Jahre lang ausgebildet. Sie haben mich dazu benutzt die Abtrünnigen Kolonien zu infiltrieren und die Ranghöchsten sauber zu erledigen um den UNSC zu stärken. Schließlich haben sie mir einfach nicht mehr gut genug bezahlt. Ich habe diese Scheiße nur wegen der Kohle gemacht und eines schönen Tages werde ich in eine Konferenz gerufen, in der mir gesagt wird, dass die Penner von ONI meine Bezüge mir nichts dir nichts durch zehn teilen. Und ich bin beim nächsten Auftrag abgehauen. Dummerweise war das Shuttle in dem sie mich losgeschickt haben Schrottreif – was eben neues an der Front gebraucht wurde – und ich bin in der Kolonie stecken geblieben. Von da an bin ich einer von euch gewesen." „Also hatte der Kerl doch recht, der besoffen von dir erzählt hatte." „Habe ich es jemals geleugnet? Ich sehe jetzt zu, dass ich das Ding hier wieder flott kriege und dann ab hinter den anderen her." „Du willst zurück zur Erde und sie verteidigen. Mercenary?" „Keine Menschheit, kein Profit."

Tinx legte die Waffe auf ein Imaginäres Ziel im Raum an. Für eine Schusswaffe war sie recht sperrig und man musste sie tragen, wie man einen Flamenwerfer trug: beide Hände ausgestreckt, die eine zum stabilisieren an der Seite und die andere zum heben und feuern. Eines war zu erwarten: wenn die Waffe gefeuert wurde, würde ihr Rückstoß nur schwer einen zweiten Schuss zulassen. „Verdammt, Abyss, wieso muss das Ding so gottverdammt schwer sein?" „Sie können die für das Gewicht verantwortlichen Fusionszellen ausbauen, aber dann wird die Waffe absolut nutzlos." „Schön." Johannesen hob eine Waffe die an ein klobiges Ma5B erinnerte, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der Lauf einer Art Antenne gewichen war und dass dort wo das Magazin hätte sein müssen Batteriepacks hingen. Wenn sie gefeuert wurde, so entstand ein Strom aus hochfrequenter Strahlung, die Nerven des Ziels schädigen und auf sehr kurze Distanz auch dessen Hirn grillen konnte. Haverson trug eines der Hochgeschwindigkeitsbolzenge schütze, bei dem die Munition einer Ladung supraleitender Metallspeere bestand. Wenn das Wesen durch den reaktionsschnellen Haverson getroffen wurde, würden die Energiewaffen der restlichen Menschen effizienter wirken und das Wesen vernichten. Zusätzlich waren sie alle mit Hochleistungsbewegungsmelder n ausgerüstet, die die winzigste Bewegung auf 350 Meter in jede Richtung sauber erkennen und zurückverfolgen konnten. Tinx atmete durch, doch konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Blut pulste schneller als normal durch seine Adern, und weil seine Hände schwitzten zog er seine Handschuhe fester. Die Waffe in seiner Hand fühlte sich schwer an. Zu schwer. Viel zu schwer. Nach all der Zeit, die Tinx eiskalt durch den Krieg gegangen war, nach all den Schlachten und den Momenten in denen er sich dem Tod gestellt und ihr besiegt hatte spürte er etwas neues. Angst. Der Tod kam näher und holte ihn bald ein. Diesmal war er nicht nur Jäger, wie er es sonst immer gewesen war, diesmal war er ebenso Beute. „Seit ihr bereit?" Alle um ihn herum gaben zustimmende Laute von sich. Tinx Kehle wurde trocken. „Dann mal los! Sollten wir es nicht schaffen, Abyss, machst du das Schiff zur Bombe!" „Akzeptiert, Tactical Commander!" Das Schott öffnete sich langsam aber sicher. Tinx umfasste seine Waffe fester. Sie nahmen Formation ein und Haverson stand in der Mitte, eine Hand an der entsicherten Waffe, die andere am Bewegunsmelder, den er sorgfältig ablas. Langsam und vorsichtig gingen sie los, schlichen, sahen sich in alle Richtungen um. Außer ihren eigenen Signalen erschien nichts auf dem Bewegungsmelder, doch Tinx hatte Abyss zuvor nach dem Bewegungsmuster des Wesens gefragt und erfahren, dass es sich durchaus lange Zeit still und bewegungslos verhielt und sich dann auf einen Schlag extrem schnell und weit bewegte. Es hätte überall sein können. _Nein._, dachte Tinx, _Es ist überall. Alleine dadurch, dass wir uns für eine Suche gerüstet haben wird das bewiesen. _ Extrem langsam verließen sie den Ehrenlicht-Bereich der Abyss und kamen in die menschlichen Teile, die wesentlich geräumiger waren. Jedoch gingen sie ab jetzt noch langsamer, da nun mehr unübersichtliche Nischen um sie herum geöffnet waren. Walker lies seine Waffe am Schultergurt baumeln, kratzte sich einen Moment an der Nase und fluchte. „Die ganze Sache hier ist ja mal sowas von für'n Arsch!" Haverson drehte sich zu ihm und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Hör zu, wenn du verrecken willst, dann spring aus der Luftschleuse, aber mach das gefälligst außerhalb deiner Dienstzeit!", grollte Haverson. „Oder soll ich...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn direkt über ihren Köpfen zerbrach Metall und fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden, wobei eine Panzerplatte Tinx am Kopf erwischte und ihm das Bewusstsein raubte. Doch nicht nur Metall landete auf dem Boden. Das Wesen landete geduckt mitten zwischen ihnen. Haverson riss seine Waffe herum und schoss, doch das Geschoss verfehlte sein Ziel, als das Wesen sich wegduckte. Und es schlug zurück. Einen Schlag später segelte die Bolzenkanone durch die Luft. Eine weitere Bewegung später riss es sie alle von den Füßen, als das Wesen seine beiden langen Skorpionsschwänze über den Boden sausen lies. Und ehe sie wieder auf die Beine kommen, geschweige denn ihre Waffen heben konnten, hatte das Wesen den bewusstlosen Tinx gepackt und schoss mit ihm in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit davon, den Gang entlang und in die Wartungsgänge. Haverson sprang als erster wieder auf und half Johannesen hoch, während sich die Anderen ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße arbeiteten. Als Johannesen nach Haversons Waffe langen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand zurück. „RÜCKZUG! LAUFT ZUR BRÜCKE UND SCHEIßT AUF DIE WUMMEN!" Und sie hasteten los.

Kapitel 29 Teil 3

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Chris Sherman

_Zwei Pelican-Landungsboote mit insgesamt vierundzwanzig Soldaten an Bord fielen dem Boden von Delta Centauri VII entgegen. Zumindest sah das so aus und war so geplant um die Ortungs- und Zielerfassungsgeräte der Allianz zu täuschen. An Bord befanden sich jeweils zu ihren Gruppen eingeteilt die SpecOps Teams die das Flottenkommando auf Anhieb hatte auftreiben können. Tinx saß neben einem Mann mit Braunen Haaren, welche länger waren als die Vorschriften es erlaubten, mit Sonnenbrille und einem Scharfschützengewehr in der Hand. „Und ihr Name ist?",fragte Tinx schließlich. „Komm, kumpel, wenn du schon so weit bist zu fragen, dann bin ich bereit wie'n Kumpel mit dir zu reden, da wir ja wiedermal in die Hölle geschickt werden." „Und? Wie heißt du?" „Devin. Ich bin Scharfschütze und Anführer von Team Jade. Tinx nickte und lächelte. „Ich bin Chris. Techniker, Bombenleger und Bastler von Team rot." ‚nen Plan warum die uns in nur zwei Pelicans da runter schicken?" „Selbstzerstörungstrieb.",sagte Tinx Knapp. Devin atmete durch. „Genau aus diesem Grund. Aber hey, wir sind Kommandoeinheiten. Durch unsere Anwesenheit und zusätzlichen Befehle stärken wir unsere Kameraden da draußen." „Scheiß Wüste, hätten sie nicht nachts landen können?" „Dann wären wir zu leicht erwischt worden. Bei Tag sieht niemand an den Himmel." „Aber warum fliegen wir einen so aggressiven Kurs?" „Um die Luftverteidigung zu vermeiden. Wenn die Covies da unten Luftverteidigung haben..." „Ist aber auch eine dumme Geschichte. Normal brauchen die drei bis vier Treffer mit ihren Flaks um nen Pelican runterzuschießen. So reicht ein Treffer mitten rein und wir sind im Arsch." „Hast du allerdings recht." Sie wurden durchgeschüttelt und beide testeten die Straffheit der Gurte, die sie in den Sitzen hielten. Durch die Lautsprecher im Laderaum klang die Stimme des Piloten. „Wir schmeißen euch als erste raus, die LZ ist sauber und die anderen werden mögliche Feinde mit den Waffen des Pelicans ausschalten und dann rein." Devin öffnete den Teamfunk. „Skipper, sehen sie da unten noch irgendwelche Marines oder andere Soldaten?" „Negativ, aber die Kalksteinhaufen geben Schutz für Hunderte Marines und sind untereinander durch Tunnel verbunden und durch Bunkeranlagen verstörkt." „Also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir da rein kommen und alles was uns entgegen kommt pulverisieren."_

_Ein Schnitt in der Wahrnehmung..._

_Team rot und Team Jade standen in einem dunklen, in den kalkstein gehauenen Tunnel, genauer gesagt an einem Knotenpunkt des Tunnels. Elektrische Lichter an der Decke und den Seiten des Gangs erhellten di rief die beiden Teams zusammen. „Habt ihr Kontakt zu den Marines hier?" Sean schüttelte den Kopf. Drail sah sich erneut um und und sah aus als hörte er in sich hinein. Die Weise wie er sich bewegte machte seinen Kameraden klar, dass er alles andere als entspannt war und einen Hinterhalt witterte. „Shit. Die hätten eigentlich überall sein müssen!" „Allerdings, aber das ist nicht der Fall!" „Die Allianz muss sie erwischt haben, bevor sie ihre Stellungen erreichen konnten. Drail hob seine Waffe und entsicherte sie. „Sie sind hier.", sagte er Tonlos. Wie auf Kommando hoben sie alle ihre Waffen. Vier Richtungen galt es zu sichern und die beiden Teams teilten sich intuitiv: Vince und der Heavy Gunner von Team Jade sicherten eine Richtung, Drail und Sean eine weitere, die verbliebenen beiden von Team Jade sicherten eine und Tinx und Devin die übrig gebliebene. Sie wandten sich in die Richtungen und als die Allianzler gleichzeitig entgegenstürmten wurde bei jeder Gruppe eine eigene Strategie umgesetzt: Sean gab kurze Feuerstöße auf ungepanzerte Ziele ab, während Drail sich gezielt die gepanzerten Allianzler herauspickte und präzise erledigte, Vince und der Mann von Team Jade, der sich als Thule vorgestellt hatte, feuerten salven aus ihren LMGs und derjenige der nachladen musste, warf Granaten, die beiden von Jade verschoben ihre Feuerrhytmen so, dass der eine den Nachladezyklus des Anderen deckte, und Tinx feuerte aus einer MP in der einen und aus einer abgesägten doppelläufigen automatischen Schrotflinte in der anderen Hand, während Devin, der eine Präzisionswaffe von größerem Kaliber als eine S2 trug sich auf Feinde konzentrierte, die im Ansturm eine Reihe bildeten. Plötzlich tauchten inmitten der fallenden Grunts, Jackals und Elitekrieger zwei Hunter auf. Sie legten an und Devin reagierte ebenfalls. Eine einzige unbedeutende Bewegung des Zeigefingers später verlor einer der Hunter seinen Kopf samt Panzerung. Doch der andere, der seine Waffe im Anschlag gehalten hatte, feuerte nun ein Geschoss ab, direkt auf Tinx. Doch Tinx war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die anrückenden Grunts zu erldigen. Das Geschoss erreichte den Zenit seiner Bahn und schoss nun auf Tinx herab. Doch traf es ihn nicht. Devin warf sich seitlich mit voller Wucht gegen Tinx, schleuderte ihn auf den Boden und wurde selbst von dem Geschoss in die Brust getroffen. Das nun entfesselte, geballte Plasma detonierte auf Devins Brustpanzer, verbrennt diesen und frisst sich durch ihn durch, bis auf die Knochen. Devin schlug auf den Boden auf, rollte ungewollt zu Seite und der Blick seiner ungewollt leeren Augen traf Tinx._

_Alles außer dem Blick verändert sich..._

_Tinx steht in seiner Wohnung. Die Augen, die den durchbohrenden leeren Blick befreien, der sich in seine Nervenbahnen fressen und ihn ewig verfolgen wird gehören Sahra. Der Umgestürzte Stuhl neben dem ein Abschiedsbrief und eine einzelne Orchidee liegt, die baumelnden Beine, der unnatürlich abstehende Kopf und die Tatsache, dass sie den Boden nicht berührt lassen ihn erst an einen Traum denken. Doch dieser Geruch von süßlichem Moder, von den Letzten Augenblicken des Lebens, von ihrem Parfüm und ihrem Geruch, von vor sehr kurzer Zeit getrockneter Tinte, von Orchideen und von Herbsttagen, von sonnenlichtdurchfluteter Melancholie, von letztem Atem und in Freude gemaltem Tod lässt das ganze real werden. Tinx spürt, wie ihm die Sicht verschwimmt vor Tränen, wie er von einem höheren Wesen geleitet auf den Stuhl steigt und den Strick, der sie vom Leben an den Tod fesselt, durch schneidet. Mit einem Messer, an dem noch das Blut eines Außerirdischen Soldaten klebt. Er spürt wie er sie zum letzten Mal umarmt, sie an sich drückt und aus tiefster Seele weint._

_Und wieder vergeht die Szenerie und macht einer anderen Platz..._

_Chris Sherman riecht sein eigenes Aftershave und die Blumen von Kränzen. Ihre Beerdigung. Das Wetter ist gut, Vögel zwitschern und die Herbstsonne erhellt die letzten warmen Tage des Jahres. Nicht viele sind gekommen. Er steckt in seinem Anzug, weiß nicht wie er da hinein gekommen ist. In diesem Zustand war er tagelang weder in der Lage gewesen zu Essen noch zu schlafen geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Und nun steht er hier. An ihrem Grab, die Urne in der Hand und ein Reverent erzählt etwas davon, dass sie nun bei Gott wäre und dass es ihr besser ginge und dass niemand für immer tot sei und alle wieder kommen würden, wenn Gott irgendwann herrscht. Tinx möchte am liebsten schreien. Gott ist tot und die Toten kommen nicht mehr wieder. Niemals. Gott ist in dem Moment gestorben, da der Mensch für sich selbst dachte und glaubte. Er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen. Gott hat niemals existiert. Die Urne wird in die Erde gelassen. Er fühlt sich, als ob er sie verlassen hätte, ob er sie verraten und verkauft hätte. Schließlich legt er am Ende der Zeremonie einen Strauß Blumen – Schwarze Rosen wenn er recht sieht - auf ihr Grab. Hötte ihr vielleicht gefallen. Er geht als letzter vom Friedhof, wobei er auf halbem Weg eine Flasche Schnaps aus der Innentasche seines Anzuges Zieht..._

_Der Ort ist der Selbe nur Alles drum herum ändert sich..._

_Alles scheint unscharf vor seinen Augen. Er ist betrunken und hat sich vielleicht sechs Monate Später auf seinem nächsten Landurlaub irgendwie wieder zu ihrem Grab geschleppt. Es ist Nacht, aber selbst im Dunkeln und betrunken kann Tinx sehen, dass sich niemand um ihr Grab gekümmert hat.„Sie ruht und hat letzten Endes ihren Frieden gefunden.",sagt eine angenehme Stimme in seinem Kopf „Du musst dir selbst nicht die Schuld geben. Lass sie gehen oder der Schmerz wird niemals aufhören. Krieche aus deinem Schneckenhaus. Sie ist eigentlich in dem Moment gestorben als du in den Krieg gezogen bist. Ein Teil von dir ist dabei auch gestorben. Auch ohne dass du daran denkst werden dich die Schuldgefühle bis an dein Lebensende Jagen. Du wirst hart dagegen kämpfen müssen um diesen Fluch zu brechen. Aber es schmerzt..." Und das Tat es. Auf unglaubliche, entwaffnende Art und Weise. In jener Nacht hört er an ihrem Grab ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Wo warst du als ich dich brauchte? Ist das dein Dank für alle Wärme und den Frieden den ich dir gab? Hast du vergessen was ich durchmachen musste?" Eine mahlende, vernichtende Stimme biss sich darauf hin in ihm fest. „DU WERTLOSER IDIOT! DU HAST SIE EINFACH SO STERBEN LASSEN! Interessant, wo du sie doch so sehr liebst, wie du sagst. Willst du ihren Tod einfach nur als Vorwand nehmen um Alkoholiker zu werden?" Und tief in seinem Inneren musste er beichten, dass er sein Handeln nicht einmal rechtfertigen konnte. Die Litaneien der einzelnen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, immer schneller heruntergespult und wie die Erynien die sich auf eine arme Seele stürzten. „Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden, sie ruht." „Aber ich bin immernoch da, in dir und in deinem Bewusstsein!" „Du musst loslassen, oder es wird auf ewig weh tun!" „Willst du das? Ist dass der Dank für alles was ich gab?" „Du bist doch auch so kaputt, zerstört wie sie, du brauchst Hilfe. Du kannst auch mal Mensch sein. Hilf den anderen dich zu heilen." „Ich hatte auch meinen Krieg mit der Welt. Aber das Problem, dass du geschaffen hast, kannst du nur selbst lösen!" „Krieche aus deinem Schneckenhaus! Reiß deine Mauer ein!" „WERTLOSER IDIOT! DU MUSSTEST SIE STERBEN LASSEN, ODER ETWA NICHT? Du musst alles um dich herum vernichten, so bist du geschaffen!" „Mach dich Frei und kehre ins Leben zurück!" „Vernichte dich selbst, das ist der Einzige Weg!" „Tue Buße, brenne das dunkle Kapitel deiner Seele aus!" Und schließlich bildeten die Stummen einen Chor: „Entscheide dich! Wähle aus! Mach dich Frei! Zerstöre dich! Lebe weiter! Befriede deine Seele! STIRB!"_

Tinx fuhr hoch. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um seinen Körper einen Augenblick lang zu entspannen. Eine vollkommen seltsame Anwesenheit spürte er, durch seine geschlossenen Augen. Eine fremde, noch fremdartiger als die der Unggoy oder Sangheili. Er hörte ein konstantes Summen und spürte eine Vibration durch seine Verbindung zur Außenwelt - die er An Rücken und Beinen hatte – und es war jenen Form von Vibration wie sie bei Mechanischen Prozessen entstand. Er musste noch auf der Abyss sein. Er roch seinen eigenen Schweiß, roch Metall und den Typischen Geruch seiner stets frisch gefeuerten und gewarteten Waffen, den Geruch der Metallweste die er Trug und den von Zigarrenrauch, der seinen Kleidern anhaftete. Und noch etwas anderes, fremdartiges. Es roch Organisch, wie eine Mischung aus Moschus und in einfachem Wasser gekochtem, rohem und ungewürztem Schweinefleisch, und eine Scharfe aber gleichzeitig süßliche Note, die ihm unbekannt war. Er öffnete die Augen. Er lag in einem Knotenpunkt der Lüftungsschachtanlage. Über ihm in einem Gang tat ein Venitilator seinen Dienst. Und direkt vor ihm saß das Wesen. Friedlich. Kalt starrte es auf das Metall der Kammer. Dann drehte es sich zu Tinx um, der wusste, das Flucht keinen Zweck hatte. Es hob seine beiden Skorpionsschwänze und Tinx wusste, dass sein Ende nun endgültig gekommen war. Er würde bald bei Sarah sein...

Kapitel 29 Teil 4

Zeitpunkt unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Slipspace

Brücke

Die dicken Panzertüren schlossen sich hinter den schwer atmenden Soldaten. „Heilige Scheiße!",sagte Walker. „Kannst du aber laut sagen.", schnaufte Johannesen. „ABYSS!", donnerte Haverson. „Ja?" „Warum leben wir noch?" „Weil sowohl sie als auch Tactical Commander Sherman noch leben. Ich empfange deutliche Biowerte." „Dann befehle ich dir als ranghöchster aktiver Offizier, dass du das Selbstzerstörungsprogramm der Abyss abbrichst." „Bereits erledigt. Ich kann sie ebenfalls über die ersten Daten der Sonden informieren, die bereits unser Ziel erreicht hat. „Und was gibt es da zu sehen? Auf den Projektor damit!" Das Holofeld über der Brückenplattform leuchetete auf und zeigte dann einen Bildausschnitt. Direkt daneben erschien eine dreidimensionale Anordnung des gesehenen. Und das Einzige was zu sehen war, war Metall. Gigantische Mengen von Allianz-Stahl, angeordnet um den Hintergrund. Und in dem Hintergrund waren Gerüste zu erkennen, Planetoiden, auf deren Pockennarbiger Orberfläche Aufbauten angebracht worden waren, die wie Werftgebilde aussehn und den Aufbauten auf dem Metallhintergrund ähnelten. Das Bild schwenkte herum, der Hintergrund blieb metallisch, vor dem Hunderte Allianzschiffe aller Art erschienen, Zwei Festungsschiffe und mehrere Raumbasen. Schließlich war die Sonne des Systemes zu sehen, ein energiereicher blau pulsierender Stern von der Größe von Sol. Den Anwesenden fielen die Kinnladen herunter. „Was ist das?" „Man nennt dieses Konzept eine Dyson-Sphäre, ein Gewaltiger Aufbau um eine Sonne herum, die dazu dient die gesamt Energie der Sonne zu verwenden, in diesem Fall eine lohnende Angelegenheit, da die Energiespitze hervorsticht, selbst durch die Sphäre selbst. In diesem Fall scheint es sich obendrein noch um eine riesige Werft zu handeln: die Aufbauten sind an der Sphäre selbst und metallreiche Asteroiden werden direkt an Ort und Stelle zerkleinert und Verarbeitet. Über die Effizienz der Einrichtung kann ich nichts sagen, doch ich schätze, dass man hier Stündlich mindestens ein Dutzend Schiffe aus der Taufe hebt." Abyss lies eine Pause. „Analyse. Dieses Konstrukt kann jedoch nicht von der Allianz erschaffen worden sein." „Wieso?" „Weil es sich im Subraum befindet, dem was ihr Shaw-Fujikawa-Raum nennt." „Woher willst du dann wissen, dass es die Allianz nicht erschaffen haben kann?" „Ganz einfach, wir haben hier eine Allianz-Datenbank und eine Allianz-Slipspace-Matrix. Dann eins und eins zusammenzählen und fertig ist die Rechnung." „Kannst du sonst noch etwas über dieses Konstrukt sagen?" „Es sind mehrere Hundert Schiffe, ein Dutzend Basen und über die Pysikalischen Eigenschaften analysiere ich grade. Einen Augenblick bitte." Abyss' Hologramm verschwand einen Moment lang, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die gesamte Rechenleistung des Computerkernes verwendet wurde und keine zur Auflösung des Hologrammes mehr übrig war. Schließlich erschien Abyss wieder. „In den Blutsväterdaten, die in Tactical Commander Sherman's Neuralnetz hochgeladen wurden sind Pläne von diesem Konstrukt enthalten. Das Konstrukt wird im Subraum gehalten, solange 80-90% der von der Sonne abgestrahlten Energie aufgefangen werden kann." Haverson ballte die Fäuste. „Also haben wir nicht nur einen Blinden Passagier am Bord, der jeden von uns augenblicklich umnieten könnte, sondern sind unabänderbar auch noch auf dem Weg in unser Verderben, oder?" „Eine solche Analyse zu ziehen stimmt mit meiner vollkommen überein." „Na gut, Abyss, dann wirf den Replikator an!" Augenblicklich leuchtete das Terminal neben dem Brain Pod auf der Brücke auf. Haverson machte einen entschlossenen Schritt darauf zu. „Was hast du vor?",fragte Johannesen. „Das einizig richtige!" Haversons Finger Tanzten über die Konsole. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir folgen. Ich zwinge keinen." Johannesens Stimme schien entschlossener. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich hole mir eine von Tinx' Spezialpanzerungen und gehe das Vieh jagen. Mit dem Zeug bin ich diesem Vieh vielleicht ebenbürtig." „Wie bitte?" „Wir haben die Wahl: wir kümmern uns um die Allianz und bereiten uns darauf vor, während wir auf der Reise sind und sterben weil uns das Wesen vielleicht in der Schlacht in den Rücken fällt. Gehen wir es umnieten und kümmern wir uns danach um eine Lösung dieses Problemes." „Sehe ich irgendwie genauso.", mischte sich Walker ein. „Ich auch",sagte einer seiner Mitstreiter der Miliz. „Und du?" Johannesen nickte. „Vielleicht lebt Tinx ja noch wenn wir schnell machen." „Dann sollten wir alles daran setzen, dass wir ihn noch lebendig erwischen." „Egal, ich glaube wir sollten uns eine Strategie überlegen, wie wir es vernichten." Und der Brain Pod begann seine Arbeit zu verrichten, während ein Schlachtplan erstellt wurde...

Und Tinx war noch am Leben. Die Skorpionsschwänze der Kreatur legten sich an seine Schläfen und begannen zu summen, wie Elektroden. Eine Stimme, dunkel und kalt, allerdings auch angenehm sprach zu ihm. _Bei Bewusstein? Willkommen zurück._ „Was bist du?" Das Wesen blickte ihm in die Augen. _Ich bin der Krieg, der in deinem Inneren Tobt, den du nicht hinter dir lassen kannst. Ich bin der, der sich an deinem Schmerz labt und ihn gleichzeitig tausendmal mehr bedauert. Ich bin die Träne derer, die sinnlos starben. Ich bin das reine und legitime Kind der Sterne. Ich bin allen überlegen, der Beweis gegen bin transzendent. Ich bin Ambivalent. Ich bin das Staubkorn, welches im All treibt. Und ich bin der Kosmische Sturm, der es den Weg allen seins gehen lässt. Ich bin das was auch immer du fürchtest, der Schatten in der Schwärze. Ich bin das Licht, dass alle Schatten verschwinden lässt. Ich bin Liebe, Ich bin Hass. Ich bin die Nacht deines Tages. Ich bin der Meister. Ich bin des Meisters zehn Diener. Ich bin alles und ich bin nichts. Ich bin überall und nirgendwo zugleich. Ich bin der Diener der lange toten Meister und ich bin der Meister der frischtoten Kämpfer. Ich bin das wovor du am meisten Angst hast in Fleisch._ „Schön, da wir das nun geklärt haben, bleibt die Interessantere Frage: Was willst du hier?" „Es ist Schicksal, oder auch Zufall, dass ich euer Schiff erwischt habe, die ihr selber Marodiert. Mir wäre ein weiteres Allianzschiff wesentlich mehr zu Pass gekommen." „Kämpfst du gegen die Allianz?" „Für euch relevant schon." „Wieso?" „Niemand, der in der Lage wäre mir etwas zu befehlen lebt mehr, aber es gibt viele, die sich das Anmaßen. Und jeder der das versucht, betrügt mich und meine Herren, selbst wenn sie tot sind. Die Allianz instrumentalisiert eine falsche Wahrheit um irrelevante Ziele zu erreichen." „Was für eine falsche Wahrheit?" „Dass nur sie in der Lage und legitim sind die Macht der Blutsväter zurückzufordern. Jede Rasse hat das Recht darauf und jede Rasse, die danach strebt die Fragmente zurückzufordern die ihnen nicht gehören verliert den Anspruch auf jegliches Erbe." „Aber du bist an nichts mehr gebunden, oder?" „Nur noch daran diejenigen die sich durch Lügen dazu ermächtigt haben, das Erbe das ihnen nicht zusteht zu in Anspruch zu nehmen und zu verwenden einen nach dem anderen zu jagen und zu töten!" „Und das heißt im Klartext?" „Ich sehe zu, dass ich die Allianz zerschlage und jede ihrer Rassen einzeln vernichte. Und dann nehme ich mir den Rest des Universums vor." „Wieso?" „Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich tue es einfach. Ich befriede das Universum." „Dafür wurdest du geschaffen, oder?" „Ja, um die Kriege zwischen den Blutsvätern und den Flood zu beenden und meinen Herren zu dienen. Für nichts anderes." „Und den Krieg gegen den Parasiten beendest du am besten in dem du den Wirt vernichtest." „Richtig. Die Allianz war dumm genug die Flood auf Halo zu befreien. Und nun sind sie der Nährboden." „Woher weißt du von Halo und der Schlacht darauf?" „Woher du, Chris Sherman, du warst garnicht dort." „Da hast du Recht. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen über die Schlacht um Halo studiert." „Und ich ebenso." „Nur dürften deine umfassender sein, oder?" „Allerdings. Durch die Vernichtung des Haloringes und der Freisetzung der Flood, habt ihr allerdings die Chance vertan dass ihr sie ohne die Aktivierung des Ringes vernichten könnt." „Wie meinst du dass?" „Die Haloringe sind mein Anorganisches Gegegenstück. Sie vernichten alles, das für die Flood als Nahrungsquelle und Wirt wichtig wäre. Alles." „Biotypen aller Art, oder?" „Richtig." „Und was nun?" „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, Chris Sherman: Erstens, du lässt mich gewähren und schießt mich in Richtung der Allianz in einem Raumfahrzeug. Zweitens: ich töte dich und den Rest der Mannschaft und nehme dieses Schiff als Weg mich mit der Allianz zu messen." In Tinx wirbelten Gedanken. In einer Situation, in der er sich entscheiden musste, hatte er immer das kleinere Übel gewählt, doch was war das hier? Würde es einen Unterschied machen? So wie das Wesen es sagte nicht. Doch es gab einen, wenn er dem Wesen half, im zustimmte und es dann überrumpelte, wäre das die einzige Möglichkeit das Wesen auszuschalten, wenn man es durch einen offenen Kampf nicht konnte. Tinx wägte ab. Das Wesen gegen die Allianz verwenden, den Krieg beenden und dann das Wesen erledigen. Schöne Idee. Aber dieses Wesen war böse. Wenn er es frei ließ würde es niemals zu stoppen sein. Was war überhaupt das böse? Gab es notwendiges Übel? Lies sich eine Entscheidung zum kleineren Übel richten? In diesem Moment nur auf eine Weise. „Dann ist mir ersteres lieber." Die beiden Skorpionsschwänze zogen sich zurück und das Wesen nahm einen Schritt zurück. Dann brach die Kammer des Belüftungssystemes plötzlich nach unten zusammen...

Kapitel 29 Teil 5

Zeitpunkt Unbekannt

Heart of Abyss

Unbekanntes System

Irgendwo im Slipspace

Die Lokalisierung des Wesens war kein Problem gewesen, ebenso wenig die Ausrichtung einer Gatlingbatterie. Die Frage war gewesen, wie man ein solches Wesen kalt stellte und Haverson hatte die Lösung gefunden. Um diese jedoch zu erreichen, würden die Anwesenden ihren Feind in einem speziellen Irrgarten langsam aber direkt in die Falle locken. Die Gatlinggun feuerte, lies den Teil der Lüftunsganlage zusammenkrachen und nach unten sacken. Das Wesen fiel heraus und wurde direkt anvisiert. Kugeln zerfetzten die Luft und trieben das Wesen in die Richtung, in der der einzige Ausweg aus dem Schussfeld gelassen war: den Gang hinunter und rechts um die Ecke. Und das Wesen verhielt sich wie Haverson es geplant hatte: Es schoss durch den Quergang auf den nächsten Hauptgang zu, in dem zu seiner rechten eine weitere Geschützbatterie aufgestellt worden war. Ein Trommelfeuer von der Seite trieb das Wesen links herum den Gang hinunter, vorbei an mehrfach gepanzerten Türen und ebenso akribisch wie hermetisch verschlossenen Wartungsgängen und Luftschächten. Von Kugeln gepeitscht hetzte das Wesen den Gang entlang auf eine massive Panzerwand zu, zu deren Linken ein weiterer Seitengang freigelassen worden war. Ihm blieb nicht die Zeit sich umzuschauen, denn an der ersten Ecke stand Walker, gehüllt in eine der mächtigen Spezialrüstungen und ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsgewehr im Anschlag, welches er direkt und gut gezielt in Richtung des Wesens feuerte und es den Seitengang hinunter trieb. Die Panischen Fluchtreflexe des Wesens ließen keinen Stopp oder eine Hinterfragung der Flucht zu, denn jedes Mal, wenn es einen der Posten passierte wurden sie erneut ausgeöst. Langsam aber sicher trieben sie ihr Ziel auf die Falle zu, wobei die Posten die das Wesen grade passiert hatte sich durch Wartungstunnel weiter bewegten um die Hetzjagd fortzusetzen.

„Am Leben, Tinx?" Johannesen lies sich neben Tinx nieder, der nach dem Wesen aus dem Lüftungsschacht geplumpst war. Im Gegensatz zu dem seines Feindes war sein eigener unangenehmer verlaufen. „Ja, aber viel mehr auch nicht! Ihr habt mir echt den Arsch gerettet!", keuchte er und wurde von Johannesen hochgezogen. „Noch haben wir das Vieh nicht in der Falle!", sagte Johannesen. „Was habt ihr denn geplant?" „Wir werden das Kerlchen in einen der Frachträume jagen, die Atmosphäre an allen ecken gleichzeitig abpumpen und Schwerkraft abschalten. Das sorgt dafür, dass das Vieh in die Mitte des Raumes gelangt und damit das auch so bleibt baut Abyss in dem Augenblick ein Trägheitskompensationsfeld der Stufe sieben auf." „Sodass es dort faktisch auf ewig gefangen ist." „Richtig." „Die Jagd ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?" „Ganz bestimmt noch nicht." „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen!",sagte Tinx. Johannsen warf ihm ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsgewehr zu. „Sehen wir zu!" Tinx zögerte. „Was hat die Sonde ergeben? Wo fliegen wir hin?" Johannesens Züge zeigten, dass sie einen inneren Konflikt zwischen einer Lüge und der Wahrheit kämpfte. Die Wahrheit siegte. „Wir haben eine der Hauptwerften der Allianz in einer Blutsväterkonstruktion durch die Sonde gesehen." „Welche Dimension?" „Ein ganzes System samt Sonne und dutzenden planetengroßen Werften. Abyss hat einen speziellen namen dafür fallen gelassen, Tison-Kugel oder so ähnlich." „Dyson-Sphäre?" „Ja, ganz genau so." „Scheiße! Haben wir den Kurs ändern können?" „Bis jetzt noch nicht." „SHIT! Das heißt, wir haben ein echtes Problem auch wenn wir das Vieh loswerden. Die werden hunderte Schiffe zur Hand haben. Das heißt, wir sind ziemlich am Arsch." Johannesen nickte. „Allerdings. Ich glaube wir sollten uns erstmal um unser aktuelleres Problem kümmern, denn wenn wir pech haben, leben wir nicht einmal lange genug um uns über unser anderes Problem zu freuen!" „Dann sollten wir reinhauen!" Tinx und Johannesen wetzten einen Gang entlang, den Abyss eigens für diesen Zweck geöffnet hatte. Als dieser kleine zwischengang sich mit dem normalen Gang traf, hob Johannessen ihre Waffe und entsicherte sie. „Sieh zu, dass du den Quergang bis zum nächsten einfach weitergehst und eines der Geschütze bemannst!",sagte sie und Tinx lief weiter durch einen sich öffnenden Quergang, der sich hinter im schloss. Als er wieder auf den Gang traf, war dort eine Kreuzung von Gängen, von denen einer verschlossen war. Einer kam von rechts, der Weg nach links war verbaut und an dem in seinem Rücken befindlichen Teil der Kreuzung war ein Geschütz mit zwei Gatlingguns aufgebaut, hinter dass er sich nun stellte und es in Betrieb nahm. Ebenso aktivierte Tinx sein Funkgerät wieder und der erste Spruch traf direkt ein. Es war Haverson „...erwischt, Walker, du bist als nächstes dran, ich gehe zur letzten Position über. Sobald es euere Positionen passiert hat, klemmt euch an es dran und feuert. Das ist quasi die Zielgrade!" „Roger.",kam es vielstimmig zurück. Durch den Gang zu Tinx rechten hallten Echos von Feuersalven. „Walker hier, ich habs und klemm mich dran!" Eine weitere salve folgte eine Minute später. „Johannesen hier, habs und schließe mich Walker an. Tinx, lass die Geschütze warm laufen!" „Mache ich!",sagte er augenblicklich und drückte auf den Auslöser, der die beiden Kanonenbündel schnell rotieren lies. Dann sah er es... Und riss den Abzug durch. Mehrere Hundert Kugeln Munition fegten durch den Raum, als Tinx die Waffe von rechts nach links zog und das Wesen in den Gang direkt vor sich trieb. Doch er hörte nicht auf zu feuern, sondern lies das Geschütz weiterhämmern, bis die Temperaturleiste das Maximum erreicht und die Waffe abgeschaltet hatte, dann schloss er sich den laufenden Soldaten an. „Hier.",sagte Johannesen und warf ihm etwas, das wie eine Harpune aussah zu. „Sieh zu, dass du gut zielst, du hast nur einen einzigen Schuss! Wir werden es festnageln, aber dann muss deine Antwort kommen!" Tinx nickte. Am Ende des Ganges, auf das das Wesen in seiner Flucht zulief stand Haverson – komplett gepanzert und mit seinen zwei Schwertern ausgerüstet vor einem sich langsam öffnenden Panzerschott. Das Wesen sprang auf ihn zu und im selben Moment hieb Haversons Klinge gegen die Brust des Wesens und schleuderte es zur Seite, doch es dauerte nur einen Sekundebruchteil, bis das Wesen wieder auf den Beinen und in Angriffsposition war. Es versuchte erneut Tinx anzuspringen, doch dieses Mal schlug Haverson mit dem anderen Schwert, in seiner linken Hand zu, riss eine tiefe Wunde in die Kreatur, schleuderte sie zu Boden und lies sie unkontrolliert zucken – Anscheinend hatte Haverson einen anständigen Stoß Elektrizität aus der Panzerung herausholen und in die Klinge leiten können. In diesem Moment eröffneten Walkers Begleiter und Johannesen das Feuer auf die am Boden liegende Kreatur. Die Kugeln hämmerten auf den Körper des Wesens ein und Tinx roch seine Chance. Er zielte, legte an und drückte ab. Doch die Harpune verfehlte ihr Ziel, als das Wesen aus seiner elektrischen Paralyse zurückkehrte und mit einer flinken Bewegung die umstehenden zu Fall brachte. Der Metallpfeil bohrte sich in die Decke des Ganges. Haverson war schneller wieder auf den Beinen als der Rest, packte seine Waffen und holte zu einem Kreuzhieb, doch das Wesen wich mit einem Sprung in die Luft aus, was Haverson als Provokation nahm und mit dem rechten Schwert das Wesen seitlich zu treffen versuchte, was dieses Mal ebenso misslang. Das Wesen landete kurz auf dem Boden, machte einen Satz, was es auf Augenhöhe mit Haverson brachte, und drehte in der Luft einen Rückwärtssalto, wobei Haverson von den Beinen des Wesen gegen Brust und Helm so heftig getroffen wurde, dass er nach hinten fiel und seine Waffen verlor. Tinx war als zweiter wieder auf den Beinen und sah, wie sich das Wesen auf Haversons Brustplatte stellte und einen seiner langen Skorpionsschwänze hob, um Haverson den Rest zu geben. Hinter dem Wesen war das Panzerschott vollständig offen. „ABYSS! Schließe das Schott!",schrie Tinx in den Funk. Haversons Waffe, die zu seinen Füßen gelandet war, das Wesen, das direkt vor der Tür stand und die sich langsam schließende Tür bildeten eine Linie. Eine Linie... Vor seinem Inneren Auge erschien wieder Sarah und die Stimme in seinem Kopf brüllte ihn an „DEIN HANDELN KANN NICHT GERECHTFERTIGT WERDEN!". „VERSAGER!",donnerte eine andere Stimme „DU WERTLOSER IDIOT HAST SCHON MEHR ALS EINMAL LEUTE STERBEN LASSEN! WARUM SOLLTE DASS HIER ANDERS SEIN? WARUM SOLLTEST DU JETZT DAS UNIVERSUM DAVOR SCHÜTZEN KÖNNEN?" Aus seinem Eigenen Mund hörte er seine Antwort: „NEIN! Ich Werde diesmal nicht scheitern! Warum? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich weiß es einfach!" Der Anblick vor seinem inneren Auge verschwand und die Realität hatte ihn wieder. Die drei Dinge bildeten eine Linie in seinem Kopf... und Tinx war im nächsten Moment so schnell, dass es selbst das Wesen überraschte. Er packte Haversons Schwert vom Boden, sprang auf das Wesen los und stach das Schwert in seine Brust, dass es auf dem Rücken wieder herauskam. Das Wesen wirkte wie betäubt und diesen Moment brauchte Tinx um ihm seinen Fuß vor die Brustplatte zu jagen und es mit einem Tritt ins innere des Schotts zu befördern. Das Wesen bäumte sich auf und rannte auf die letzte Nische zu, die das Schott ihm noch zum durchkommen lies, doch Haverson – dank der Rüstung – unter dem Einfluss einer Cherobininjektion reagierte schneller. „ABYSS, PUMP IN DER SEKTION DIE ATMOSPHÄRE AB UND DANN AKTIVIERE DEN CAGE!" Und Abyss gehorchte. Das Wesen schaffte es noch einmal bis fast zum Ausgang vorzudringen, Tinx mit vor Hass brenneden Augen anzusehen und einen Todesschrei auszustoßen, den niemand der Anwesenden jemals vergessen konnte. Das Panzerschott schloss sich. „Erreiche Zielsystem in Zwanzig Minuten!", Lies Abyss durch das Innere des Schiffes dröhnen.

In dem hinter dem Schott entstehenden Vakuum verschwand fast im selben Moment noch die Schwerkraft. Die Nanobiomaschinen des Wesens mochten sich durch alles fressen können, doch waren sie nicht schnell genug binnen weniger Sekunden eine spezielle, mehrfach beschichtete Titan-Vanadium-Keramikklinge aufzulösen. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde des Wesen von einem Magnetfeld sondergleichen erfasst und in die Mitte des Raumes bewegt, wo sich nun auch ein Trägheitsdämpfungsfeld aufbaute. Es war gefangen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, denn es hatte nichts gegen das es sich hätte abdrücken können und fixiert, dazu gezwungen sich selbst zu verzehren um am Leben zu bleiben. Es wollte Schreien, doch dazu war es längst nichtmehr in der Lage...

Kapitel 30

Das Ende des Krieges

„Feindliche Armeen mögen sich gegenseitig Jahrelang bekämpfen, doch entschieden wird der Krieg in wenigen Tagen."

Sun Tsu – die Kunst des Krieges

Tinx schloss das Schott hinter sich. So gut Haverson auch durchdacht haben mochte, das Wesen kaltzustellen, so sicher war, dass es nur eine kurzweilige Lösung war. Es wirklich loszuwerden wäre schwierig und nun hatte er andere Probleme. „Abyss, was sagen die Scanner?" „Wo wir hier hinein fliegen ist der sichere Tod, wir müssen getarnt bleiben, sonst sind wir binnen der ersten drei Minuten Hundefutter." „Slipspacematrix?",fragte Tinx. „Vollständig entladen, dauert eine Weile bis die wieder nutzbar ist." „Das heißt, dass wir richtig am Arsch sind, oder?" Tinx legte den Kopf in die Hände und dachte nach. Der Gedanke, der ihm zuerst kam, war, dass dieser Zufall nicht nur Pech, sondern zugleich eine Chance war. Aus diesem Gedanken, aus der militärisch hoffnungslosen Lage und den Möglichkeiten der Abyss reifte ein Plan, der ihn zwar selbst befremdete doch gleichzeitig überzeugte. Er wandte sich den anwesenden Soldaten zu. „Ihr seht zu, dass ihr euch die übrig gebliebene Korvette krallt und aus dem System flüchtet. Das Coleprotokoll wird beachtet, Zufallskurs aus dem System und von dort aus weiter bis zur Erde!" „Was hast du vor?",schnarrte Haverson. Tinx atmete einmal ein und aus. „Ich werde die Abyss in eine große Bombe verwandeln und ins Zentrum dieser verdammten Sphäre schicken, bevor ich mich auch dünne mache." Haverson salutierte kurz. Dann rannte er los, Walkers Leute im Schlepptau. Johannesen blieb stehen. „Ich will ... nicht ... dass du... das machst!" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und er sah Tränen ihre Wangen entlang laufen. „Ich muss!" „Um welchen Preis?" „Die Abyss und dieses Wesen." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er war einen Moment lang von der Aktion einfach nur gefesselt. Und diesen einen Moment lang brauchte sie, um ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen. In Tinx stabiler Welt aus Eis begann etwas zu bröckeln und eine Lawine zu verursachen, die ihn dazu zwang es zu erwiedern. Dann lösten sie sich. „Verstehst du?" „Ja, ich verstehe." „Komm wieder!",hauchte sie. „Natürlich werde ich das!", Tinx setzte seinem Gefühl zuwider und mit der allergrößten Anstrengung sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen!" „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." „Das wirst du nicht!" Sie sah ihn noch eine Sekunde lang an. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Tinx lag immernoch der Geschmack ihrer Tränen auf der Zunge und er fragte sich, warum es auf einmal so sehr schmerzte, Menschen anzulügen. Die Abyss verlassen? Nein, er musste sicher gehen, dass alles nach Plan lief, bis zum Ende und das war nicht anders möglich. Er fragte sich, ob es ein Schicksal gab, welches derart Ironisch mit ihm spielte, oder ob er einfach Pech gehabt hatte. Jahrelang hatte er gekämpft, um dem Frieden näher zu kommen, Jahrelang war er dem Tod nur knapp entkommen und nun, da der Friedenn – und in Johannesen auch ein Glück, dass ihn von seinen Traumata hätte heilen können - in greifbare Nähe gerückt war, musste es enden. Tinx riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und rief nach Abyss. „Triebwerke zum Maximum und die Überlastungsabfolge aller Reaktoren in vollem Maß aktivieren!" „Countdown? Soll ich die Munition und den Brain Pod mit hochjagen?" „Berechne bitte den Weg ins Zentrum der Sphäre und lass die Waffen und Schilde aktiv! Ich will, dass wir mit den nicht nuklearen Waffen des Schiffes alles Platt machen, was sich uns auf dem Weg stellt! Bleib bis wir zwei Minuten entfernt sind getarnt!" „Sonst etwas?" „Ja,Leite alle Kontrollen auf die Konsole im Feuerleitstand um! Und nimm alle Geschütze in Betrieb, sobald ich dort bin und die anderen Abgelegt haben." „Sonst etwas?" „Sobald sie gesprungen sind, vernichte alle Rettungskapseln und Schiffe! Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dieses Wesen die Chance hat, noch einmal der Vernichtung zu entgehen. Außerdem will ich, dass du die Daten, die das System enthält zusammen mit einem Minimum an Nanomaterie und deinem Geist in die modifizierte Slipspacesonde geladen werden und diese in Position gebracht wird! Abyss, wir Guten sterben Jung und ihr Bösen garnicht, bleib solange im System, bis ich die Sonde zum Schuss auf die Erde bereit mache!" „Ist akzeptiert." Tinx nahm den langen Weg, der durch seine Kabine führte. Er griff nach den einzigen beiden Flaschen mit Alkohol, die ihm noch geblieben war. Langsam schlenderte er zum Feuerleitstand, öffnete die Tür und lies sich auf dem Sessel vor der Holokonsole und mit bestem Blick durch das Fenster nieder. Von diesem Ort im Schiff aus hatte man den besten Blick über selbiges. Vor ihm lag der Metallene Planet, der das Zentum der Sphäre bildete. „Wie lange?" „Dreißig Minuten!" „Das reicht." Tinx nahm seine Zigarrenschachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und warf seine Jacke weg. Das Scheppern der Waffen darin störte ihn nicht. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos die Jacke und die Waffen noch greifbar zu haben, zumal das Wesen sowieso schneller mit ihm kurzen Prozess gemacht hätte als er hätte abdrücken können. „Die „Bündnis" ist eben gesprungen." „Dann vernichte die angedockten Schiffe, undzwar jetzt!" „So gut wie erledigt." Ein dumpfes wummern ging durch die Hülle, nicht mehr als nur ein kleines bisschen Vibration. Tinx steckte eine Zigarre an und nahm eine der Flaschen nach dem Zufallsprinzip. Der Whiskey. Er öffnete die Flasche und gab den Inhalt in das eben replizierte Glas mit Eiswürfeln. Dann nahm er einen Schluck und lies den Geschmack in seinem Mund Gestalt annehmen. Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Seltsamerweise kamen ihm keine Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. _Verdammt, jetzt bist du unter Garantie wahnsinning_. Er zweifelte nicht daran, er glaubte langsam, dass es von Anfang an so gekommen wäre. Ihm gingen Stücke seines Lebens durch den Kopf. Er sah sich selbst, wie er sein Technikstudium mit Bestnote durchlief. Er sah sich, wie er Sarah küsste, eine fragile, leicht depressive Person, die er niemals ohne Augenringe gesehen hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er relativ kurze Zeit später hasserfüllt auf Allianzler schoss. Wahrscheinlich hatte er immer die Falschen getroffen. Er sah sich, bei seinem ersten Landurlaub, als ihm das erste Mal die Alpträume den Schlaf stalen. Und er sah die Konsequenz. Er sah sich selbst weglaufen von ihr. Er sah sich selbst vollkommen betrunken am Ende seines Landurlaubes vor ihr, bei dem Versuch ihr klar zu machen, warum er betrunken war. Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er sie lebendig gesehen hatte. Als er sie das nächste Mal sah, war es zwei Monate später. Er kam zu seinem nächsten Landurlaub zurück in die gemeinsame Wohnung. Er sah sie, nur wenige Stunden lang tot, an einem Strick baumeln. Sie hatte niemals verkraftet, dass er sich verändert hatte. Und sie hatte nur eine einzige Konsequenz gesehen. Er sah sich selbst auf ihrem Begräbnis. Er sah sich selbst, wie er vollkommen gefühllos ihr Grab verlies. Nun würde niemand mehr um sie trauern. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und paffte an seiner Zigarre. „Abyss, die Zeit?" „20 Minuten." „Feindkontakt?" „Keiner. Aber ich sehe drei ihrer Festungsschiffe nahe des Wegpunktes." „Mach sie von der Tarnung aus alle, sobald sie in Reichweite sind." „Jawohl." „Und dann ziehe dich in die Sonde zurück. Ich werde dich zur Erde schicken!" „Sie sind sich sicher?" „Ja." „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, dass ich für sie tun kann?" „Musik!" „Welche?" „Meine Playlist nummer 4. Ich will noch ein einziges Mal dieses herrliche Zusammenspiel hören." „So gut wie erledigt. Ziele kommen in 10 Minuten in Feuerreichweite." Tinx schloss wieder die Augen und genoss die Mischung aus Neoklassischer Musik und Sinister Flip. Herrlich. Er nahm den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und lies ihn im Mund kreisen. Wofür tat er das hier eigentlich? Für sich selbst? Nein. Für die Soldatenfrauen da draußen, deren Männer er schützen wollte? Vielleicht? Zukunft? Wenn er Pech hatte, gab es die bald nicht mehr. Er nahm die zweite Flasche, einen Pfefferminzlikör, goss ihn sich ein und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Nun war er hier. Er hatte sich gegen alles entschieden. Vielleicht war es gut so. Besser als zwanzig Jahre so weiter zu leben. Die Zeit, die er nichts tat, die er nicht arbeitete, war für ihn oft zur Folter geworden, weil er sich immer mehr mit seinen schlimmen Erinnerungen auseinandersetzen musste. Er dachte an Johannesen. Es tat ihm plötzlich wieder unglaublich weh, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Er hatte im dunklen gelebt und er würde mit einem Feuerwerk enden. Es tat ihm weh. Hier saß er, wartete nur noch auf seinen Tod. War er jemals ein Mensch des Friedens gewesen? Wäre er es, wenn er jetzt zurückkehrte? Dann müsste er weiter leben. Er müsste aus so vielen Wegen zu leben wählen. So viele voller Leben, voller Wahrheit, voller Schönheit, aber auch so viele voller Schmerz. Vielleicht war er ab dem Punkt in seinem ersten ernsthaften Einsatz schon gestorben. Seitdem lebte er nur im Selbsterhalt. Er atmete, hielt sich am Leben. Im Leben. Einem Leben, dass er selbst niemals verstanden hatte. Denn man verstand das Leben nicht durch die Interpretation einer Formel. War er nicht aus diesem Grund jeder Entscheidung ausgewichen? In diesem Moment war es egal. „15 Minuten." Tinx zog noch einmal an der Zigarre und goss Whiskey nach. Es war Scheißegal, wie er gelebt hatte. Es war scheißegal, welchen Weg er genommen hatte, er würde im reinen kosmischen Sturm enden. Ein Sturm der zwei Gefahren gleichzeitig auslöschen würde. Er würde die Kernflotte und eine Werft der Allianz mit einem großen Knall vernichten und die größere Gefahr, das Wesen obendrein. Er schloss die Holokonsole, um das Schauspiel besser im Blick zu haben. Er sah seinen Feind in Metall. Er sah, wie sie dutzende neue Schiffe aus der Taufe hoben. Er sah, wie sie ihren Sieg über einen unglaublich unterlegenen Feind mit einem letzten zynischen Beweis feierten. Und er sah, wie er es beenden würde. Es war egal, wie viele Schiffe sie noch auf den Plan riefen. „Überlastungsabfolge initialisiert. Ziele in Feuerreichweite. Beginne mit Vernichtung." Aus dem Nichts donnerten Geschosse auf das erste Festungsschiff und fraßen es auf. Nummer 2 wurde von einer Zwillings MBK in den hintere Mittelsektion getroffen und brach auseinander. „Abyss, deaktiviere die Tarnung. Ich will, dass sie in ihren letzten Augenblicken verzweifeln!" „Zu Befehl!" Die Abyss erschien mit offenem Schussfeld zu Festungsschiff nummer drei, dass wenige Sekunden später kompromisslos von einem riesigen Plasmatorpedo erwischt wurde. „Ziehe mich jetzt zurück. Vielleicht werden wir uns in der Hölle sehen." Ein passender Kommentar und gleichzeitig ein sehr ungewöhnlicher für eine KI. Tinx lächelte vor Gefallen. „Ich bin mir sicher! Leb wohl Abyss, ich wünsche dir, dass du noch viele Mysterien ergründest!" Abyss erstarrte für einen Moment, sein Hologramm mit den wallenden Schatten schien für einen Augenblick zu erstarren. Dann fiel es aus. „Ich danke ihnen." „Nein, ich danke dir, dafür, dass du einfach da warst. Aber mein Weg endet hier!" Die Holokonsole spran an und zeigte an, dass die Überlastungsabfolge in wenigen Minuten ihren kritischen Punkt erreicht war und das die Sonde startbereit war. Er schoss die Sonde ab. Sie tarnte sich, nutzte die zuvor von Abyss berechneten und durch die beiden Slipspacematritzen erschaffenen Risse im Raum um dadurch gen Erde verschwinden. Tinx atmete durch und entspannte sich, da nun die wichtigsten beiden Dinge, die die Abyss ausmachten in Sicherheit und weiter für den Kampf oder Frieden – was auch immer kommen mochte – nutbar waren. Doch es dauerte nicht eine Minute, bis der taktische Alarm anschlug. Der Bewegungsmelder zeigte hunderte Schiffe von allen Seiten an, die auf die Abyss Kollisionskurs auf die Abyss setzten. Die würden maximal zwei Minuten haben, ihn zu stoppen und solange hielten die Schilde selbst dem stand, was von einem Trommelfeuer Trommelfeuer übrig blieb, wenn man die gewaltigen Triebwerke des Schiffes in die Rechnung mit einbezog, denen kein Schiff und kaum ein Plasmatorpedo Paroli bieten konnten. Er lehnte sich zurück. Er lies seine Sorgen von außerhalb entgültig zurück. Er kehrte zurück in seine Welt, jene Welt, die in weniger als Zehn Minuten enden würde. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und einen Zug. Er sah der Navigationsmarkierung entgegen, sah das von Allianzstahl reflektierte Licht der Sonne. Vier Minuten. Johannesen kam ihm wieder in den Kopf. Er meinte ihre Tränen durch den Whiskey immernoch zu schmecken. Seltsam. Er sah die Momente, die er mit ihr durchlebt hatte auf seiner Netzhaut. Bloody Desteny. Alpha Lyrae. Heimat in Flammen. Das große Morden. Die Hinterlassenschaften der Blutsväter. Cherubin. Die Thresher. Das erste Festungsschiff. Der Kampf gegen das Wesen. Ihr Kuss. Sein Letzter Blick auf sie. Drei Minuten. Plötzlich wurde es ihm klar. Er hatte es nicht aussprechen können. Er hätte es ihr in diesem Moment sagen müssen. Schon seit dem ersten er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte sich gegen sie entschieden. Er hatte sich gegen das Leben entschieden. Was du fühlst, ist was du am Ende bekommst, aber wenn du es nicht kannst, bleibt dir nichts mehr über. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. In dem Moment, da er den Whiskey schluckte, vermisste er ihn schon. Er vermisste Sean und Jean. Er hatte sich von ihnen nicht einmal passend verabschiedet. Er vermisste Haverson. Er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal richtig kennen gelernt. Er vermisste Shoromee und die Unggoy. Er hatte noch nicht einmal sehr viel über sie gelernt. Er vermisste alle anderen. Er war blind gewesen und hatte es auch nicht gefühlt, also blieb ihm nichts. Er vermisste sein Leben. Er vermisste seine Freunde. Er vermisste Johannesen. Vielleicht war es gut und nur rechtens so. Eine Minute. Er hob sein Glas, füllte aus den Resten der beiden Flaschen gleichermaßen nach. „Auf eure Zukunft, wegen der ich hier bin! Nehmt sie in die Hand und sichert sie! Sei wie du willst, gottgleicher Tod! Ich bin mein Himmel und meine Hölle! Ihr könnt mir das nicht nehmen da draußen! Nicht du, der du überall bist, nicht du, der du unten im Vakuum gefesselt hängst! Niemand! Auf das Leben, das so schön ist, dass ich es niemals gesehen habe! Auf das Ende des Krieges! AUF DEN FRIEDEN! AUF DIE NEUE WELT!" Er stürzte das Glas in einem Zug herunter, blickte auf die Anzeige und genoss seine letzten zehn Sekunden durch einen langen Blick in den Sonnenaufgang einer neuen, besseren Welt...

Zehn Sekunden später erreichten die Reaktoren der Abyss den kritischen punkt. Abyss hatte die Nanomaschinen zuvor angewiesen den Innenraum des Schiffes mit dem schwersten spaltbaren Material sowie unmengen an hochverdichtetem Wasserstoff auszufüllen, was in Kombination mit der auch nach innen extrem widerstandsfähigen Panzerung die gewaltige Bombe einen Moment lang zusammenballte und eine Explosion gleich einer Supernova entfesselte, welche sich in die Sphäre fraß und alles zwischen dem Feuerball und der Sphäre verdampfen lies. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich die Explosionsherd, der die Sonne des Systemes ebenso zur Explosion gebracht hatte, abgekühlt und stürzte rapide zusammen, wodurch eine nackte Singularität entstand, die die Slipspace-Blase der Sphäre aufsog und im nichts der höheren Dimensionen verschwinden lies. Der Vernichtungsschlag gegen die Hauptwerft der Allianz erreichte das, was Billionen von Toten nicht erreicht hatten können: Er schaffte eine Voraussetzung für Frieden.

Epilog

„Even home, Set to Sea

Was this really meant to be

See the shores of our Homes fade away

Facing blood, Facing Pain

Have our brothers died in Vain?

Many lifes have been lost on the way"

Sabaton (Schwedische True- Metal Band), „Light in the Black"

Genau Fünf Jahre danach

Jota Doradus System

Planet Tinksher

New Angel City

Er liebte solche Gelegenheiten, wieder einmal in großer Runde zusammenzukommen. Ebenso sehr liebte er seine neue Heimat, die wesentlich schöner war, als sein alte es jemals gewesen war. Doch hätte man die Liebe zu diesen Beiden Aspekten seines neuen Lebens zusammengefasst und mit sich selbst potentiert, so hätte es niemal den Grad der Liebe erreicht, den er ihr und den Kindern entgegenbrachte. Viel hatte sich in vier Jahren verändert, der Krieg war vorbei und dieser Planet war der erste, auf dem sowohl Menschen als auch Ex-Allianzler ihren Frieden und ihre Heimat gefunden hatten. „Sean, unsere Gäste sind gleich da, sieh zu, dass du mit deinen Steaks zu Rande kommst!" Er lächelte. Mit einer Folge rascher Bewegungen wendete er die Steaks auf dem Grill. Manche mochten sagen, dass es primitiv war, andere wiederum, dass er keinen Geschmack habe, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. Kaum hatte er die Steaks gewendet, stoppte schon der erste Wagen vor seinem Garten und heraus traten Jean Vince und seine frisch geehelichte Frau Malice. Und dann kamen sie alle auf einmal, genauso wie er es sich gewünscht hatte: Haverson erschien, Walker, und fast gleichzeitig kamen Crushhead und Rafteran samt anhang an. Paladin kam mit seiner Familie und – und das efreute ihn am meisten der frisch gebackene Konsul der Sangheili auf dem Planeten Tinksher, Nori Shoromee, im Schlepptau ein Dutzend Unggoy, von denen einer ebenfalls ein Botschafter seines Volkes geworden war: Kakap. Rodriguez und Yee kamen und zuletzt auch Johannesen. Für einen einzigen Moment voller Hoffnung und Illusion dachte er, dass Tinx auch kommen würde. Doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Tactical Commander Chris „Tinkerman" Sherman war bei seinem letzten Einsatz gestorben und hatte eine Anzahl an Abschüssen erreicht, die die der gesamten SPARTANER zusammen in den Schatten stellte. Ein schwacher Trost. Ein weitaus größerer war es, dass man diesen Planeten nach ihm benannt hatte. Sean musste einen Klos in der Kehle herunterschlucken. Vielleicht hätte es ihm gefallen. Er würde es niemals wissen, denn ganz egal was man noch tat, es würde Chris Sherman nicht wieder lebendig machen. Steaks wurden gewendet, gekühlte Getränke ausgeschenkt und man begann sich generell miteinander bekannt zu machen, wo man sich noch nicht kannte. Es wurde gelacht und Geschichten wurden erzählt. Sean blickte durch den Garten und sah seine beiden Söhne, Graham und Chris, mit den Grunts fangen spielen. Er musste lächeln. Vor etwas mehr als fünf Jahren hätte er diese Unggoy noch als Bedrohung wahrgenommen und erschossen, aber hier und Jetzt war Frieden. Herrlich. Seine Sorgen hatten sich auf Alltagsdinge Reduziert. Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er sein Studium beendet und war Lehrer geworden. Das Geld, dass ihm der UNSC hatte zukommen lassen hatte für den Aufbau dieser Existenz und einer ansehnlichen Altersvorsorge gereicht. Steaks wurden verteilt, es wurde gegessen, getrunken und sich unterhalten. Die Themen kreisten um den gemeinsamen Wiederaufbau der menschlichen Kolonien nach dem Krieg, die aktuelle Situation der anwesenden, die guten alten Zeiten, das Wetter und die schönen Regionen der Planeten in unmittelbarer Umgebung dieses Systemes. Sie sahen zurück, denn sie wussten nicht, wie es nach dem Aufbau weiter gehen würde. Vermutlich würde es früher oder später wieder Krieg geben, vielleicht nicht zwischen den Menschen und den Völkern der Allianz, vielleicht nicht zwischen Nationen und Planeten. Doch es würde ihn geben. Es war von anfang an eine Konstante in der Geschichte eines jeden Volkes gewesen. Sean hoffte, dass es eines Tages entgültigen Frieden geben würde. Er wurde wieder in die Realität zurück geholt, als die Steaks verputzt und die Teller abgeräumt und das Essen durch ein gemütliches Beisammensein ersetzt wurde. „Wisst ihr was heute für ein Tag ist?",fragte Haverson, der einen oder zwei Cocktails zuviel genossen hatte unbesonnen. Den meisten in der Runde sah man an, dass sie es sehr wohl wussten, es aber nicht aussprechen wollten. Haverson sah darin eine Bestätigung es auszusprechen. „Vor fünf Jahren haben wir Tinx zuletzt gesehen." Schweigen. Johannesens Gesicht erstarrte, wie es immer dann zu beobachten war, wenn sie sich in einer Situation ihrer Emotion entledigte. Wäre Haverson aufmerksamer gewesen, er hätte gemerkt, dass er ungewollt einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Ist das hier ein einfacher Grillabend, oder eine Gedenkveranstaltung?",fragte Paladins Tochter. „Es war das eine, aber nun ist es zum anderen geworden.",sagte Sean resigniert. „Der verdammte Krieg ist vorbei, die größten Monster die er hervorgebracht hat sind tot. Und Tinkerman ist es auch.",sagte Rafterran. Johannesen hob die Stimme nur minimal, doch Ton und was sie sagte brachte alle wieder zum schweigen. „Sprich nicht so von Tinx.", flüsterte sie. Haverson hob sein Glas und sagte: „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Ohne ihn wären wir nicht hier und würden uns diese Fabelhafte Völlerei gönnen. Auf Tinx und den Frieden." Stumm hoben Vince, Sean, Amy, Rodriguez, Johannesen, die Unggoy und Shoromee ihre Gläser und nickten. Die Situation war angespannt, einen Moment lang. Haverson hielt sein Glas einen Moment oben. In den wenigen Sekunden, die es oben war, flossen Seans Gedanken zu letzterem Punkt. Frieden. Endgültigen Frieden würde es niemals geben, da gab sich keiner der Anwesenden einer Illusion hin. Spätestens wenn die im Krieg gefallenen doppelt und dreifach nachgeboren waren, würden sowohl die Menschen als auch die einzelnen Völker des Friedensbündnisses das die Allianz ersetzt hatte wieder zu ihren Kinderkrankheiten zurückfallen und zu denen gehörten, Hass und Eifersucht, Habgier und Gewalt. Das Universum zu befrieden war Unmöglich – außer vielleicht man tat es den Unggoy nach, die dergleichen nicht kannten. Er hoffte dass es so werden würde. Noch war es nicht so weit – die Wunden die der Krieg gegen die Allianz gerissen hatte, mussten zuerst heilen. Sie würden langsam vernarben. Dass es wieder krieg geben würde, war keine Frage, die Frage war die nach der Zeit, nach dem Gegner und nach den Überlebenden. Doch Sean kam ein Gedanke, als Haverson sein Glas sinken lies. Er füllte sein Glas nach und hob es erneut. „Ich erhebe mein Glas auf unser zusammensein. Denn wo wir zusammenstehen, darf es keinen Zwist geben. Wir sind dürfen nicht zulassen, dass wir uns wieder spalten und bekriegen. Es ist an uns den Frieden zu bewahren, für den Chris Sherman und unzählige gefallen sind. Es ist unsere Pflicht den Krieg gegen den Krieg zu führen. Auf ihn!" Sie hoben ihre Gläser folgsam. Sie sprachen die letzten beiden Sätze mit und sie stießen an. Dann fiel die Spannung ab und die Freude des Zusammenseins kehrte zurück. Ihnen gehörte die Zukunft, ihnen gehörte nun der Frieden. Und sie würden beides nutzen. Sean lächelte und hob den Kopf zum langsam dunkler werdenden, klaren Himmel, auf dem sich die beiden Monde des Systemes und die Sterne zeigten. Ein einzelner Lichtpunkt erhob sich aus dem Dunkel und schien heller als alle anderen Sterne. Es war als ob diejenigen, die Sean gekannt hatte und die gefallen waren ihm ein Zeichen der Zustimmung gaben. Es war, als ob Tinx wohlwollend lächelte.

ENDE

Sicherlich werdet ihr euch jetzt fragen, ob noch mehr kommen wird. Ich will vorweg nehmen, dass das hier eine Liste von Anmerkungen und Danksagungen in Zusammenfassung sein soll. Soweit klar? Fangen wir am Anfang an: Der erste Dank auf meiner Liste gebührt meinem großen Bruder Felix C. „raZor" Girke, der mich mit dem Halo-Virus angesteckt hat. Und der kam zur passenden Zeit, zusammen mit zwei anderen Faktoren: der eine ist, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein erstes Schreibprojekt endgültig bestattet habe und Ausgleich brauchte, der andere, dass ich ebenfalls ausgleich suchte für gewisse Alltagsaggression und schlechte Laune (Ums vorweg zu nehmen, Ich komme aus dem Sauerland, da ist das Wetterbedingt). Das Bündnis bot mir eine vollkommen neue Möglichkeit mit derartigen Dingen kreativ umzugehen und etwas konstruktives zu schaffen (dreieinhalb Jahre Arbeit und an die 200 Seiten und mehr Text dürften für sich sprechen ;)). Was mich zur zweiten Welle der Danksagungen bringt: ich hatte während der eigentlichen Schaffensphase immer gewisse Leute, die mich Tagsüber beschäftigt, inspririert und erfreut haben, während ich abends Bündnis schrieb. Daher ergeht mein Dank ebenso an Timo Linde, Ruben A. Fuchs, Sebastian Seibert und alle Member des Ex-Clans TdS sowie Sebastian Fessen-Fallsehr, Lukas F. Pudor, Peter Bierwirt, Martin Steiner und ein Heer von anderen, deren Namen ich – Anzahl sei geflucht – hier nicht nennen kann.

Wichtig bleibt zu sagen, dass ich selben die Muße hatte ein Projekt zu Ende zu führen und mir das, je mehr ich dem Ende des Bündnis entgegen kam. Doch da ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Kanada aufgehalten habe und neue Freunde gewonnen habe, möchte ich die als den einen Teil nennen, zum anderen die Belegschaft meines Onlineradios, wobei ich ganz besonders die Crew des Extreme-Streams von und die Redaktionscrew nennen möchte. Weiterhin ergeht herzlichster Dank an Mark „Masch" Schmale, der mich auf das schmale Brett des Radios geführt hat und Lucienne „Sonea" Dubro. Wenn ihr euch jetzt denkt „Menno, mach Schluss mit dem Geseier und Komm auf den Punkt!", dann wird das nichts, denn der kommt erst ganz am Ende ;).

Ab hier sind wir in der Analyse angekommen, die Analyse der Veränderung, und hier gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. 1. Ich habe das Buch verändert. 2. Ich habe mich verändert. Von beidem möchte ich sagen, dass es reichlich zutrifft, wobei die Begründung für 1. aus leerem Papier beschriebenes zu machen vollkommen ausreicht. Die zweite Sache ist, niemand steht eine Solche Aktion ohne bleibende Schäden durch ;), sozusagen war es die klassische Kriegssituation. Ja, es hat mich verändert, zumindest in dem Aspekt, dass ich einen klaren Kopf behalten kann und mir nicht ständig Wirre Geschichten im Kopf herumspuken. Ich habe diesen Epilog mit einem Zitat der Band Sabaton begonnen, das aus einem Song stammt, der davon handelt, was nach dem Krieg kommt. Hierzu muss ich auch nennen, dass der Krieg aus der Geschichte der Menschheit eine Konstante geblieben ist und ewig sein wird, weshalb ich mich fühlte, dem Epilog diesen Aspekt zuzuführen. Denjenigen, die einen tieferen Sinn in dieser Geschichte suchen, möchte ich sagen, dass er es ist, den Krieg in Grausamkeit und Perversion mit all den Monstrositäten die er hervorgebracht hat darzustellen und im Epilog zu sagen, dass er permanent und nicht wegzudenken ist. Das Wesen, das ich selbst erdacht habe, ist die Lösung des Konfliktes. Befriedung durch Vernichtung ist die perverse Lösung der Gleichung und die Menschheit tendiert seit sehr langer Zeit dazu, sich zu dieser endgültigen anzunähern. Sich von dieser Lösung abzuwenden und den Frieden und dessen Sicherung im Miteinander zu suchen, ist die größte Aufgabe, mit der wir als Menschheit zu kämpfen haben, hatten und haben werden.

Tja, meinen Krieg hätte ich hiermit endgültig beendet, also ist es an mir den Refrain des Songs zu guter letzt niederzuschreiben, da nun Frieden ist und es darum geht, den Krieg, seine Taten und deren perversion niemals zu vergessen (Ja, das ist eine ziemlich zynische Auslegung des Textes und reißt ihn aus dem Zusammenhang, welcher ihn extrem heroisiert. Wir dürfen einfach niemals vergessen, denn im Vergessen und Verleugnen gehen wir einen weiteren Schritt auf das zu, was uns vielleicht irgendwann vernichtet) :

„When the War has been won

And the march home begins

What awaits has not yet been revealed

What was won – what was lost

Will our deeds be remembered?

Are they written on stone or in Sand?"

Und damit möchte ich die wichtigste aller Danksagungen aussprechen: Der- oder Diejenige der soweit gelesen hat. Danke, dass du dich mit meiner haarsträubenden Rechtschreibung und meinen kranken Gedanken beschäftigt hast, dass du durchgehalten und diesen Krieg zuende gebracht hast und hoffentlich dafür sorgst, dass es keinen wirklichen Krieg gibt. Du trägst die Verantwortung!

Der Bündnis Krieg ist lange vorbei und ich habe in keinster Weise aufgehört zu schreiben ;)

In der Hoffnung, dass man sich einmal liest

Robert Stefan „Impactsphere" Girke


End file.
